


Falling for a Dark Soul

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 174,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: Bella Swan, reeling from the sudden loss of her parents and becoming a single parent to her sister, Katie, moves across the country to start new at Masen Advertising Corporation. Too bad her boss, Edward Cullen, is an unfeeling jerk. Something about him pulls her in and despite his indifference, he's intrigued by his newest employee. Full summary inside. ExB/AH
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: Twilight All Human, Twilight FanFiction, Twilight FanFiction Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Story summary: Isabella Swan moved away from the world she’s known, trying to move on from the loss of her parents and raising her baby sister, Katie. She’s always seen the best in the world, but she’s struggling in coping with all of the changes in her life. A new start was needed and she packed up, moving from the small town of Forks to Chicago to work as an advertising junior executive at Masen Advertising Corporation.**

**Edward Cullen, CEO of Masen Advertising Corporation, is a cold-hearted, uncaring, hateful asshole. An orphan and living in foster care until he turned fifteen, he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Edward struggled with forming relationships. All he wanted was a partner, a friend, a lover, a wife, a mother to his children. He lost his wife, Tanya, when she was found screwing his partner, Jacob Black, on his desk. She also shattered his heart, ending several pregnancies, even though Edward had pleaded to start a family.**

**What happens when Edward bumps into Bella in the hallways of Masen Advertising Corporation? Will she be the chink in his armor, shattering his carefully constructed walls? Or will he bring her into the darkness, shattering her optimistic view of the world? It’s uncertain, but she’s _Falling for a Dark Soul._**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**_Falling for a Dark Soul_ **

**Chapter One**

**_Bella_ **

“Are we there yet, Bella?” whined my four-year-old sister, Katie. “I want to play. I gotta go potty, too.”

“Ten minutes, Kit Kat,” I responded, following the directions provided by my navigation system. “Can you hold it?”

“Yeah,” she muttered. “ _Mommy_ would have stopped. I want Mommy.”

“Me, too, kiddo,” I said under my breath. I was grieving, lost at what to do with my sister and my life. I’d just finished my MBA, and was looking forward to making a new life for myself in Seattle, working for an advertising agency. But that changed with a phone call from the Chief of Police from Forks.

My mother, along with my stepfather, Phil, had died in a car crash. They were driving back from a date night and were hit by a log truck on the road back to the small town where I’d grown up, Forks. The truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, trying to get back to his family. In reality, he’d pushed himself too far and took away mine, except for my baby sister, Katherine Marie Dwyer, who had been with a babysitter while they were out. I’d lost my father, Charlie Swan, before I could even remember. He’d died in a domestic violence call when I was a baby. He was shot to death by the man while my father tried to protect the wife, who died, as well. .

“Bella,” Katie cried.

“We’re here,” I said, pulling up to the brownstone I’d purchased with the life insurance money from my mother’s death. I’d tried to stay in Forks to keep things normal for Katie, but living in that house was like living with one foot in the grave. I couldn’t stay there. I was floundering, personally and professionally. Working at Newton’s Sporting Goods brought back too many memories from when I worked there in high school, none of them pleasant. I was too qualified for my job. In addition to that, I was dodging Mike’s constant flirtations, despite the fact he was married to his high school sweetheart, Jessica Newton, née Stanley.

The man was a walking, talking sexual harassment suit.

If he touched my ass _one more time …_

I needed to start fresh. I needed to get away from the place where I’d lost both of my parents and my stepfather who’d loved me like his own daughter. My position at the advertising firm in Seattle had been filled, but the woman who’d hired me had passed my name along to a college friend, to another company in Chicago. I was offered a position at Masen Advertising Corporation as a junior advertising executive. It paid more than I was offered in Seattle, but I learned why when I went to look at real estate. 

It was expensive to live in Chicago.

“Bella, there’s no green. I miss green,” Katie grumped. “It’s all cars and buildings. Can we go back to Forks? I want more green.”

“Kit Kat, we’ve got a new place with a backyard and there’s a park nearby,” I explained. “It’s not as green as Forks, but it’s still pretty cool. There’s also a lot of stuff that we can do on weekends.”

“Why not during the week? I want to be with you, Bella,” Katie sniffled. “Please? I’ll be a good girl.”

“You’re always a good girl, Katie. I love you so much,” I breathed, turning to look at her. I smiled at her, staring at her ice-blue eyes, pale skin and chocolate brown curls. She was the very best of my mother and Phil put together. I hated that she’d never know them; never know how much they _adored_ her. Shaking my head, I said, “I need to work, Kit Kat. I wish I could be with you all day … I can’t, though. I’m so sorry.”

The psychologist that I’d been seeing with my sister, and on my own, had said that Katie would be clingy since she’d lost her parents so abruptly. It wasn’t so bad when we were in Forks. We had the continuity of her spending time with Mrs. Cope, the sweet old lady who’d worked in the elementary school when I was there. After she’d retired, Mrs. Cope had opened up a day care. Mom had decided to stay at home with Katie since Phil made good money as a surgeon who’d worked at Forks Hospital and moonlighted at the medical center in Port Angeles.

“Mommy stayed with me,” Katie said, her lips jutting out. “Daddy was there, too, but he had to work. Why can’t you stay at home like Mommy?”

“I wish I could, Kit Kat,” I breathed. I got out of the car, opening the back seat and picking up my sister. Her whole world had been upended in the past six months. “Mommy was able to stay home because she had help with Daddy. It’s just the two of us and last I checked; you don’t have a job.”

“I can’t. I’m four,” Katie snorted, giving me a wry look. She looked so much like my mother when she did that. “I … I just …”

“I get it, Katie,” I said, kissing her cheek. “Now, we’ve got a new house that’s a blank slate. We can decorate it any way we want. You said you wanted a new bedroom. Your room in the house in Forks was a baby room. I’m thinking purple, what do you think?” I put her down and we made our way into our new home in Bucktown.

After a week of painting, unpacking and organizing, we were settled in our new place. Katie had a beautiful purple and grey bedroom, along with a fully stocked playroom. I registered my sister at the local preschool for morning classes and arranged for daycare in the afternoon.

The following week, I was starting work at Masen Advertising Corporation. I needed to make sure my sister was cared for and protected, even though my heart was shattering in two at the prospect of leaving her in the care of others. The teachers at her preschool and daycare were competent, but they weren’t me. I was comfortable with Phil and Mom’s life insurance policies. I also got a monthly stipend for Katie’s care from a trust that was set up prior to their deaths. Phil was adamant on making sure his girls were covered. I also got a check from social security until Katie turned eighteen which I deposited into an account to build a college fund for her. I would also have more money coming in once the house in Forks was sold and that would go into the college fund, as well. 

The Sunday before my first day at work, I was playing with my sister at the neighborhood park. It was a warm, perfect day. We were laughing, running and enjoying the sunny skies. Katie was starting to come out of her shell, becoming the giggly, happy girl that I remembered before we’d lost our mom and stepfather. Katie made some friends at the park, playing an intense game of tag while I sat in the shade of a nearby oak tree. I sipped on some water, eating some grapes that we’d picked up from a farmer’s market the day before.

A tall man, with dark sunglasses, a black t-shirt, artfully distressed jeans and messy bronze hair smiled wistfully at the children playing gleefully. He had a golden retriever attached to a leash with his tail wagging. Katie looked over at me and squealed. She left her new friends, skipping to me. “What a cute dog!” she sang. “Does she have a name?” Katie looked up at the man, giving him an infectious smile. “Can we get a dog?” she asked me.

He returned it and chuckled deeply. “His name is Sam. Sam, sit,” he commanded. His voice was deep and it did things to lady parts. When Sam sat his furry butt down, Katie went to pet him. “Hold out your hand first, little one. Sam’s friendly, but not all dogs are. He’ll want to smell you.”

“I took a bath this morning,” Katie giggled, holding out her palm.

“More like gave us _both_ a bath,” I deadpanned. “Move slowly, Kit Kat.” Katie held up her hand and the dog sniffed it. He gave her fingers a sweet doggy kiss and she giggled. “Is it safe?”

“You can pet him,” the man snickered, but his laughter was sad. Katie rubbed behind Sam’s ears, which earned her more doggy kisses.

Katie squealed and pet the dog until her friends got eager to play the game again. “I love you, Sammy,” Katie said, kissing the dog’s forehead. “But, I’ve got to go. Bye, mister!”

“You have a beautiful daughter,” the man said, his voice filled with longing and thoughtful. He gave a sharp tug to Sam’s leash, who stood up immediately.

“She’s not my daughter,” I argued, but he was already striding away. I narrowed my eyes, watching him make his way through the park and into a sleek-looking SUV. He had a nice ass, but confused the hell out of me.

“Bella! Bella! Bella!” Katie sang, running back to me with a little girl in tow. She had caramel skin and gorgeous green eyes. A woman was following her, with darker skin and a beamingly white smile. “Tia’s in my class tomorrow and she’ll sit with me!”

“That’s so great, Kit Kat,” I said, waving at Tia. I blinked to the girl’s mother. “I’m Bella Swan. I’m Katie’s sister and guardian.”

“I’m Senna,” she said, shaking my hand. “Welcome to the neighborhood. Did you just move here?”

“Yeah. We got here a couple weeks ago. We moved here from Forks, Washington,” I replied.

“Forks?” Senna asked.

“The rainiest place. Ever,” Katie answered, rolling her eyes.

“Sadly true,” I snorted. “Have you lived here long?”

“Born and raised,” Senna answered. “My husband, Nahuel, works for the Cubs organization.” She took out her phone. “Give me your number. Since Katie and Tia are apparently becoming fast friends, we should plan a play date.”

“Awesome. I don’t know anyone here in Chicago, except for the painters I found on Craig’s List, the staff at the preschool and daycare, and the mail guy, who is a bit creepy,” I deadpanned, giving her my cell phone number.

“Well, I’ll give you a word of advice. Edward …” she trailed off, jutting her chin.

“Who?”

“The guy with the dog,” Senna said flatly. “He’s an asshole.”

“Mommy! Bad word,” Tia chided, putting her hands on her hips and glowering at her mother.

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Senna responded placatingly, running her fingers through her daughter’s curls. “But, Miss Bella needs to know the tea.” Tia shrugged, taking Katie back to the playground. “Now that they’re sufficiently occupied, Edward is a cold-hearted, unfeeling asshole. It’s rare that he actually talks to anyone. He usually walks his dog and avoids all human contact. If he does talk to someone, he’s usually cussing someone out. The language that man uses …”

“He seemed okay,” I shrugged. “He was really sweet with Katie.”

“It may be a fluke, but I’d steer clear,” Senna said, her brows furrowing.

“Thanks for the advice,” I smiled, but I was put off by her harsh criticism by the man who’d been very kind to my sister. “It was nice to meet you, Senna. I’ll give you a call to plan that play date.” I called Katie over to me, and we packed up our snacks. I said goodbye to Senna and Tia, walking us back to our house. My sister chattered nonstop about her new friends, Tia and about Edward and his dog, Sam.

“Bella, can we please, please, _please_ get a dog? A big dog like Sam? He was so cute and he kissed me. I want doggy kisses. I loved the doggy kisses,” Katie sang as I tucked her into her bed.

“Let’s get settled first, Kit Kat,” I said, kissing her forehead. “Now, we’ve got a big day tomorrow. It’s your first day of school and my first day at my new job.”

“I wish Mommy and Daddy could see me,” Katie whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

“They’re watching over you. Every moment of every day,” I whispered back to her.

“How, Bella? They’re in heaven with the angels,” Katie frowned.

“Mommy and Daddy may not be here, but they’re always in our hearts. They loved you so much, Kit Kat. Even if they’re not here, they still love you. I love you, too.”

“I love you, Bella,” Katie said, hugging me tightly. I snuggled next to her, holding her tightly until she eventually drifted off. I gave her a brief kiss to her forehead and I left her bedroom. Once in my room, I allowed myself to fall apart. I couldn’t really do it in front of my sister, who was relying on me for everything. I had to be strong for her. I had to be her rock.

_But, who was mine?_

xx FFADS xx

Walking through the offices of Masen Advertising Corporation, I was eager to start my new journey as a junior advertising executive. My attention was divided, focused on my sister and her first day at preschool. I took pictures of her in her adorable outfit, too-big backpack and half-hearted grin, met with the teachers to explain our situation and gave her lots of kisses and hugs before I left to go to work downtown. In the office, I was going to be working with a team, whom I had yet to be introduced. The head of Human Resources, Rosalie Hale, gave me the lowdown on the company I was working for.

“I’ve heard nothing but amazing things about you from your references, including the advertising firm you’d agreed to work for prior to the death of your family,” Rosalie said. “Your portfolio is varied and your ideas are new and fresh. I think the team you’ll be working with will be excited to get to know you.” 

“I’m eager to put my degree to good use,” I smiled, smoothing my hands down my pencil skirt. “Working for Newton’s Sporting Goods, creating their advertisements and running their social media was not that much of a challenge. Plus, I worked there when I was in high school. It was a blast from the past, to be honest. I’d rather move forward in life, not backward.”

“Well, Linda Newton gushed about how brought in a great deal of more customers and created a booming online store, increasing their sales ten-fold,” Rosalie grinned. “Regardless of your time traveling adventures, you made positive changes for them.”

“Thank you,” I said, a blush creeping over my features.

“Now, you’ll be working with Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty,” Rosalie said, a secretive smile spreading over her face.

“What’s that smile for?” I asked.

“Emmett and I are dating. We just celebrated our year anniversary,” Rosalie giggled. I kept quiet, but was confused by her admission. She saw my blank look and shook her head. “We have a pretty flexible fraternization policy. As long as you disclose your relationship to HR, you’re fine. Now, before you meet with your team, the CEO, Mr. Cullen, would like to meet with you. He does this with all new hires. Let’s have you fill out your paperwork and then eat some lunch before your one o’clock meeting with Mr. Cullen. After that, you’ll meet with Alice, Jasper and Em.”

“Lead the way,” I grinned.

“Actually, why don’t I meet you in my office? I need to stop at the bathroom. My assistant, Jane, will give you the paperwork you need to start filling out.”

Rosalie showed me the direction back to her office and I made my way to human resources. I settled down with the hiring packet that I needed to complete. While I was doing that, I got a text from Senna. I’d asked her to pick up Katie from daycare if I was running late and Senna was willing to do so. She also sent a photo of Tia and Katie playing in the preschool yard.

“She’s adorable,” Rosalie said, peering over my shoulder. “Your daughter?”

“No, she’s my sister. My mom and her husband, Phil, had Katie late in life. In fact, my mom thought she was going through menopause when she discovered she was pregnant with Katie. I became my sister’s legal guardian upon their death,” I explained. “I tried to make it work in Forks, but … other than my job at Newton’s, there was not a lot of call for an MBA in advertising and finance.”

“How many people live in Forks?” Rosalie asked, giving me a wry look.

“3,872,” I deadpanned. “Well, 3,870. Two of us moved out and to Chicago.”

“With your sister, I’m assuming you’ll need some flexibility with your schedule?” Rosalie questioned.

“That would be appreciated,” I said, giving her a grateful look. “I’m still trying to build a new community for me and Katie … traveling for business would be a challenge. I’d also like the flexibility to telecommute, too. If Katie is sick …”

“Understandable. You’re a single parent and you need to be able to care for your sister,” Rosalie smiled. “Despite the prickliness of our boss, we are a very family friendly workplace.”

“Prickliness?”

“Mr. Cullen, he’s … well, I’ll let you make your own decisions about him. Just be forewarned, he’ll push your buttons and not in a good way,” Rosalie said, wrinkling her nose. She waved her hand. “He’s brilliant, devoted to his work and has brought this place back from the brink of bankruptcy. We’ve landed national ads for some heavy hitters and we’re continuing to grow.”

When I finished filling out the paperwork, I was issued an ID, given a swipe card and a set of keys to my shared office. We rode down to the cafeteria and I was introduced to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Alice was a petite woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty and reminded of a fairy with delicate movements and a soft, tinkling voice. Jasper was a tall, lanky drink of water with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a deep voice which had a southern twang. He explained that he was born and raised in Texas, but went to college in Chicago and fell in love with the city. He was also in love with Alice, too. Emmett was the last member of my team. He was huge, with an overabundance of muscles and a large personality. He has dark curly hair and blue eyes, which twinkled when he looked at Rosalie.

Clipping my ID card to my waistband after lunch, Rosalie showed me the way to CEO’s office. “Come find me when you’re done, Bella. Good luck.”

“Do I need it?” I asked.

She didn’t respond verbally, but gave me a smile and an awkward side hug.

I made my way to the CEO’s receptionist. She was an older woman, with grey eyes and a dour expression. “Um, I’m Isabella Swan. I’m supposed to meet Mr. Cullen at one?”

She looked at me, her lips pursed and she looked like she was sucking on a lemon. “You’re an hour late.”

“It’s not even one,” I said, arching a brow.

The phone on her desk chirped. “Yes, Mr. Cullen?”

“Send her in, Shelly,” responded a honeyed voice. “And reset your watch to central standard time.”

“Yes, Mr. Cullen,” she snapped. With an evil scowl, she gestured to the door behind her. “Go in.”

“Thank you,” I murmured, letting myself into a lavish, beautifully decorated office. “Hello? Mr. Cullen?”

“Come in, Miss Swan,” said my boss. His back was to me, looking out the windows to the lake. He was well over six feet tall wearing a perfectly tailored suit. His hair was artfully tousled and was the most unique shade of bronze, red and chocolate brown. “Have a seat, please?”

I sat down in front of his desk, looking at the accolades adorning the walls and in the shelves of his office. He had completed his undergraduate degree at University of Chicago, with his MBA from the Wharton School of Business, graduating with honors. “How did you like Wharton?”

“Challenging, but effective,” he responded, turning around and walking toward me. I still couldn’t really see him. He was in the shadows of the window. “What about you? Did you enjoy your time at Stanford?”

“Very much so. I liked the program and loved the weather even more,” I chuckled. “Growing up in the Pacific Northwest …”

“I know where you’re from, Miss Swan,” he said coldly. He sat down at his desk and spun his chair to face me. I recognized him immediately. Mr. Cullen was the man from the park. Edward … the man that Senna said was an asshole. In his office, I recognized that behavior immediately. His green eyes were devoid of any emotion and his jaw was clenched as he stared at me impassively. “I know where you’re from and I don’t honestly care. What I do care about is your work ethic and devotion to your craft … will you be able to do your job?”

**A/N: And here’s the first chapter for a new story. I wrote the first three chapters for the _Fandoms for Hope and Relief_ , for the Australian Brush Fires. I’m expanding it into a full story, maybe? I’ve yet to work on that expansion, but I wanted to get the first chapter up. **

**Now, pictures are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Also, thank you to Clo for the beautiful banner. She also introduced me to a new way of handling graphics. I’m in no way as talented as here, but with this online platform, I can better organize my picture teasers.**

**Thank you to Christina Downs for betaing the first three chapters of this story for the compilation. Girl, even a world away, you are a rock star. Hugs to you, sweetie!**

**This Edward will be pretty unlikeable … he’s got his reasons. I swear. Sometimes, they aren’t the _right_ reasons, but they’re his reasons. You’ll hear from him in the next update. Thank you for reading and leave me some loving! Much love to all of you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This Edward will be pretty unlikeable … he’s got his reasons. I swear. Sometimes, they aren’t the _right_ reasons, but they’re his reasons. You’ll hear from him in the next update.**

**Chapter Two**

**_Edward_ **

The woman sitting in front of me, with large brown doe eyes, thick mahogany hair, pale skin and red lips, was gaping at me like a fish. She was the same woman I’d briefly met the day before at the park with her daughter, or the girl who I believed to be her daughter. Seeing the little girl, something cracked in my armor and exposed my heart, but I had a business to run, regardless of what I felt the day before.

“I’m waiting, Miss Swan,” I snapped, narrowing my eyes at her. “I’ve read your hiring packet and I know that you’ve moved across the country after the death of your parents.”

Her eyes watered, but she jutted her chin out defiantly. “I graduated at the top of my class, like you _,_ ” she said. “I never half-ass anything. I’m a hard worker. I’m looking forward to …”

“You may have graduated at the top of your class, but your experience is sorely lacking, Miss Swan,” I interrupted.

“I was supposed to begin working after completing my MBA at a firm in Seattle. My parents’ _death_ prevented me from taking that job, Mr. Cullen,” she hissed. “I’m sorry that my personal loss is coloring your opinion of me in such a poor light. I may not have a lot of experience, but I’m a quick study and I do not appreciate my work ethic or integrity to be questioned.”

I smirked at her fire. I liked her spark, but she was very close to being insubordinate. “Well, I look forward to see your work, Miss Swan,” I retorted snidely, glowering at her. “You came highly recommended from the company in Seattle, despite never _working_ there.” Her face was pink and her eyes were welling with tears. I was obviously pushing her buttons. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan. You may go.”

She shot up and strode out of my office. The door clicked shut and I leaned forward, thrusting my hands into my hair. Seeing those tears had wracked me to the core. I knew her history and yet, I questioned her integrity.

Ten minutes later, my door flew open and the bane of my existence stomped into my office. “You are such an asshole, Edward,” snapped Rosalie. “Bella is one of the best people we hired since you’ve taken over as CEO. You should know. You fucking hired her without a fucking interview. You’ve read her resume, saw her portfolio and examined her educational transcripts. On top of that, you knew that she had experienced a significant personal loss with her parents’ death. Yet, you kept pushing and pushing. Do you really not have a heart?”

“You may be the head of human resources, but you are not …” I growled, shooting up and glaring at her.

“I’m not finished yet,” she sneered. “Ever since your divorce was finalized, you’ve become more and more of an asshole, more unbearable. I know that you were raked over the coals by that _whore_ , but you’re fucking yourself over.”

“Rosalie … you are treading a fine line,” I snapped.

“No, I’m done tiptoeing around you, Edward. You’re fucking brilliant. The proof is in the product we create, the stellar teams that we have in this firm and our reputation of excellence. Your interpersonal skills, however, are sorely lacking. Isabella Swan lost her mother and stepfather six months ago. Her father had died before she could even remember. She became a single parent to her little sister, trying to be strong for a little girl who had her world upended. She’s navigating this all on her own, without support. Sound fucking familiar?”

“You will shut your goddamned mouth,” I yelled. “Get the hell out of my office or you will be out of a job.”

She snapped her mouth shut, scowling at me. “You will apologize to Bella. She doesn’t deserve your bullshit. I’ve sent her home for the rest of the day because she was so upset by your mercurial, asshole bullshit. And don’t think this is the last time I have something to say about this, Edward. You’ve really crossed the fucking line. You may be the boss, but you’re making this place hell to work at.” With a huff, she turned on her heel and left my office, slamming the door shut.

I counted to ten and asked Shelly to cancel the rest of my meetings. I packed up my computer and left the office, fleeing down the private elevator. I needed to calm down. The only one who calmed me down was my dog, Sam. He loved unconditionally, even me.

Broken as I am.

I was truly shattered and my job was my only tether to the world.

I lived in foster care until I was fifteen. My parents were both heroin addicts and overdosed when I was really young, barely a toddler. I didn’t have any other living family. So, I’d been placed in foster care and was shuffled from home to home. I was a kid and because of their deaths, I had a hard time forming relationships. I had a chip in my shoulder and built up walls to prevent myself from getting hurt. I was also too smart, with a really high IQ. My various foster parents never cared about my intelligence and so I didn’t care either.

I only cared about drinking, getting high and keeping people away from me. I did that by acting like a complete asshole, solidifying those walls.

I didn’t need anyone. No one needed me, either.

I wasn’t worth it.

It wasn’t until I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen did I feel _some_ sort of connection. I’d been living in a boy’s home, having been removed from my most recent foster family. I’d gotten into a fight at school. My right hand had been broken and I was brought to a local hospital. If the social worker in charge had any choice, my hand would have left alone, but the school insisted that my hand was broken.

At the hospital, I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was kind, treating me with respect despite my surly attitude. The next day, while I was at home because I’d been suspended, Carlisle came to the boy’s home with his wife. They spoke to the director and I was placed into their care. The Cullen’s were registered a foster family. The first few weeks I lived with them, I pushed as many buttons as possible, thinking they’d send me back. I was also waiting for Carlisle to turn into some perv, like many of the foster fathers I’d lived with before the system deemed me a mess.

Some of those assholes didn’t take no for an answer.

The Cullen’s weren’t like anything I’d experienced. I had a safe place to land and two people who loved me unconditionally, even when I didn’t love myself. I was adopted when I turned sixteen and became, officially, Edward Cullen. Even though I’d been accepted by the Cullen’s and I had a family, I still never let my walls completely down.

With Carlisle and Esme, I was able to focus in school and I went from failing every class to being on the high honor roll. My academic achievement helped me get into the University of Chicago, where I found a place where I could truly shine. I was not _that foster kid, a troublemaker, an asshole_. I had a fresh start and I absorbed it all I could like a sponge while I was at university. I wanted to follow in Carlisle’s footsteps, becoming a doctor, but the sight and smell of blood made me squeamish. I had the brain for math, problem solving and strong leadership skills. I double majored in advertising and business administration. When I graduated, I worked my way up through a small advertising firm, where I met Tanya, who worked as a model for the firm.

Tanya, who had broken through all of my walls.

Tanya, who I’d given my heart freely for the first time in life. The first person I loved unconditionally and who I thought loved me the same way. Even after almost twenty years with my adoptive parents, I still felt like I owed them something and that their love had conditions. Tanya accepted me as I was, flaws and all.

Tanya, who I married and shared my life.

Tanya, who convinced me to go for bigger and better things, telling me to apply for a position in Masen Advertising Corporation after I’d finished my master’s degree in business administration.

Tanya, who had been an answer to my many, many prayers for true happiness.

_Or so I thought …_

Tanya, who only wanted to be with me because of my money.

Tanya, who had secretly ended several pregnancies because she did not want to have children, despite my overwhelming need to have a family of my own.

Tanya, who had fucked my best friend on my desk at Masen Advertising Corporation, or MAC, while I was out of town. I’d discovered them when I flew home a day early to surprise my wife.

Suffice it to say, Tanya was no longer a part of my life. After ten years of marriage and a shit-ton of money doled out to several high-priced attorneys to end my unwedded union to the Wicked Witch of the Midwest. She’d succeeded in completely shattering me and I was broken, bitter and found my companionship with my four-legged best friend, Sam. He was the only one who was there for me while I dealt with my unraveling marriage.

Even my parents gave me shit. They criticized Tanya for being a gold-digging whore, which, admittedly, she was, but I didn’t need to hear it from them. Their criticism was further proof that their love had conditions.

I was still that punk kid, unworthy of nothing good in my life. I was poison.

I hopped into my car and drove to my condo in Bucktown. Riding up the elevator to the penthouse, I changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I swiped my keys, cell phone and money. I walked across the street to the dog daycare I used for Sam. I paid for his stay and took my excited golden retriever from the attendant. I slid my phone up my arm and I crouched in front of my best friend. “Want to go for a run with me, Sammy?” I asked, scrubbing behind his ears.

He didn’t answer, but he did give me a sweet doggy smile and licked my nose. I chuckled, standing up and leading Sam out of the storefront. We moved quickly to the same park where I saw Isabella and the little girl. I stretched out and took off with Sam, running away from the anger in my mind and bitterness in my heart.

xx FFADS xx

Two weeks had passed since that disastrous first meeting with Isabella Swan. From what I’d heard, she’d acclimated with her team, who were one of the most productive groups in my employ. They worked on the largest accounts and came up with the most innovative ideas.

Shelly walked in with my daily schedule and a cup of coffee. I read through my day, sighing when I saw that I had a meeting with a client and Isabella’s advertising team. I prayed I would not lose my cool. I usually kept my head when in business settings. Rosalie, however, had left me several emails, telling me to apologize for my temper. I had yet to do so. If I had my way, I wouldn’t, either.

I never apologized.

Ever.

What was the point? No one ever apologized to me.

As I was looking over the client’s request and the team’s progress, I was pleased with their progress and their plan for the company. The client was an up and coming clean makeup company called New Moon Cosmetics. The advertising campaign was quite ingenious and from the information in the file, most of it came from Isabella.

My phone rang on my desk. I picked it up. “Cullen.”

“Edward, it’s been too long,” came the sweet, soft voice of my adoptive mother, Esme. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” I said brusquely. “Getting ready for a few client meetings today. Then, I’ve got an event tonight … some fundraiser.”

“I know, sweetie,” Esme said. “Your father and I will be there.” I didn’t respond. I was not on speaking terms with Carlisle, at the moment. He had been harsh when I was going through the divorce from my ex-wife. “I know that you and your father are not on speaking terms, but he feels badly about how he’s acted throughout your divorce. He wants to apologize.”

“You weren’t … you had some choice things to say, too, Esme,” I said.

“I’m sorry, Edward. Both Carlisle and I should have been supportive and not so judgmental throughout the whole ordeal,” Esme murmured. “I love you so much and I want you to be happy. For a few years, you were with T …”

“Don’t say her name,” I spat.

“Right, of course,” Esme sputtered. “Regardless of what _she_ did, I still want the same thing for you, Edward. You’re thirty-five years old. From the moment you walked into our home, I loved you like you were my own. All a mother wants for her child is their happiness. _She_ took that away from you. I don’t recognize you anymore. Part of it is due to how Carlisle and I behaved while you were dealing with her bullshit. We should have been there for you. Not casting judgment.”

“The other part is that I’m too fucked up, Esme,” I said, growling at her angrily. “I don’t know if I can ever be happy, to be honest. I’m broken. You did your best, but …”

“But, you’ve given up,” Esme muttered. “I never saw you as broken, Edward. Bruised, but never broken. You are so dedicated, having so much ambition. If only you could apply that to your personal relationships. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Maybe, that’s all I’m good for,” I breathed, a rare moment of vulnerability. “The only people who want to be with me want something. Money, a job … never me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Esme cooed. “You are brilliant, driven and capable of so much love. I’ve seen you give it.”

“To whom? My ex-wife?” I growled. “As soon as she’d told me what she’d done and was only with me because of my money and the lifestyle that money provided, any love I’d had for her dissipated.”

“The way you treat children and the money you donate to orphans, foster agencies … You think I don’t know, but I’m fully aware of what you do for those kids,” Esme argued. “This benefit tonight will raise so much money for that educational center.”

I closed my eyes and blew out a breath. I’d always had a soft spot for children because I knew what it was like to lose that soft place to land. They needed continuity, support, love … I couldn’t provide any of that, but with donations I’d given, I helped many kids obtain those things. “Whatever. I’ll see you tonight, Esme.”

“Edward …” she breathed.

“I’ve got a meeting I need to attend,” I said. As she said she loved me, I hung up the phone. I always felt guilty in that I never said it in return, to either of my parents.

I couldn’t love.

I didn’t deserve love.

I sure as hell couldn’t give love.

Not when my heart had been battered and broken as much as it had. 

I pinched my nose, blowing out a slow breath. A reminder pinged from my computer. I picked up my tablet and turned off the reminder, heading to the large conference room where I was to meet up with the client and Isabella’s team.

Alice was typing on her laptop while Isabella was laying down hard copies of the advertising campaign. Emmett was puttering with the projector and Jasper was placing posters around the room. “Where’s the client?” I asked.

Isabella jumped, looking up at me and her lips pursed. She stood up and handed me the presentation. “They contacted us a few moments ago. There was an accident on the Dan Ryan. They’ll be here as soon as they can.”

“About ten minutes,” Alice chirped. “Victoria just texted me. They just got off the expressway.”

I flipped through the campaign, nodding with approval of the hard work they’d put in for the client. “I like the aspect of focusing your attention on social media,” I said. “Who’s idea was that?”

“Mine,” Isabella answered, sitting down next to Alice. “A number of companies are placing ads on traditional platforms like magazines, and newspapers, but using Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, YouTube and other social media is another way to spread the word. When I …” she trailed off, but shook her head. “Never mind.”

“No, continue,” I said.

“I’d rather not have my work ethic ridiculed,” Isabella responded coldly, her eyes narrowed at me. “Or my integrity questioned.”

“If you won’t say it, I will,” Emmett said, his normally jovial face tense and his eyes swirling with anger as he looked at me. “Bella used the same strategies where she worked in Forks.” He sat down, typing on his computer and pulled up an Instagram for Newton Sporting Goods. “She created an Insta account and linked it to an online e-commerce store. Linda Newton has said that the online store has tripled their profits since its inception.”

“I still help with their e-commerce aspect of the store,” Isabella said quietly.

“You signed a non-competition clause in your contract,” I hissed.

“I don’t get paid for it and I help out because Linda or her husband, Darrell, do not have the technical expertise. Their son could handle it, but he’s more interested in screwing around on _his_ wife,” she said. “Regardless, they helped me out when I was drowning in grief and now it’s time for me to return the favor.” She closed her eyes and a lone tear fell down her cheek. On shaky limbs, she muttered an excuse me and left the conference room.

“Mr. Cullen, I respect you for having a brilliant mind, but you’re being very unfair and downright mean to Bella,” Alice said. She’d never raised a fuss with me, but I’d crossed a line. “You’re going to lose her if you keep it up. She’s … she’s better than you when it comes to thinking outside the box. She told me what you did on her first day. You’ve not apologized. And then now, calling her on a minor non-competition clause? It’s not right, sir.”

“Agreed,” Jasper muttered. “And Bella won’t be the only one you might lose if this continues.” Emmett crossed his arms and nodded.

 _Damn it_. I blew out a breath, pinching my nose. I had really gotten worse. My angry, bitter mood had started to spread like a cancer, all thanks to my ex-whore. “I’ll go talk to her,” I said.

“Not if you’re going to upset her,” Alice growled. “We need her today. She established a rapport with Victoria and her partner, Laurent.”

“No, I’m going to apologize,” I sighed. “I have been pretty unbearable lately. Things have been difficult for me recently and I need to …” I shook my head. “Excuse me.” I left the conference room and made my way toward the team room where Isabella worked. She was not in there, but I heard quiet sobs in the bathroom.

_I am an asshole._

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Isabella leaning against the quartz countertops. Her face was red and her tears were falling unabated. I cleared my throat. She stood up, looking at me through the mirror. The emptiness and agony in her eyes nearly knocked me over. However, it was quickly replaced with ire and hatred. “This is the ladies room,” she said, her voice thick and her derision clear.

“I know that, but I’m also the boss,” I said. She reached for a towel and wiped her eyes, but I could see her anger behind her chocolate brown eyes. “Isabella, I …”

Before I could continue, she whirled around. “I’m putting in my two-week’s notice,” she spat. “I cannot work for someone who is incapable of being compassionate, kind and respectful.”

“Please don’t,” I said, holding up my hands. “I … I’m sorry for my behavior.”

_There’s a first time for everything._

“Too little, too late,” she sniffled. “I’ve uprooted my life, and the life of my baby sister so I could start fresh. I’d rather go back to Forks and do my work for Newton’s Sporting Goods than work for an asshole like you. I’m trying to keep it together, but when I’m terrified of coming to work …”

“You’re brilliant, Isabella,” I said, interrupting her. “I saw that when I read your application, looked through your portfolio and contacted your references. I don’t want you to be terrified.”

“Why are you so mean?” she asked, more tears falling onto her cheeks. “You read my file and yet you throw my personal loss into my face?”

“I’m also going through a difficult time,” I replied. Isabella scoffed and shook her head. I held up my hands, “but that’s not an excuse.”

“I was warned about you,” she frowned. “Senna told me that you were an asshole, but I didn’t want to believe it. I was taught to see the goodness in people. You were kind to Kit Kat that day, but when I met you the following day … it was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.” She wiped her cheek with a shaky hand. She looked so broken, so sad.

“What can I do to convince you to stay?” I asked. “I don’t want to lose you at MAC. From what I saw of the campaign for the client, it looked brilliant and multi-faceted.”

“I need more flexibility with my schedule,” she argued. “Rose said that I could telecommute one day a week, but with my sister and with everything that’s happened recently … let’s just say we’re both struggling with the death of our parents. I’m looking for a therapist.” She also blushed and twisted her hands nervously. “It’s also a lot more expensive here than it is in Forks.” Isabella looked at me sheepishly, anxiety in her eyes.

Anxiety that I had put there because I was a colossal assface.

“How about this? You can have two days a week where you could telecommute. I’ll also give you a 3% raise from your base salary, plus a 15% bonus for each campaign you and your team close,” I suggested.

“5% raise and a 20% bonus for _all_ of us on the team,” she countered, arching a brow. “Not just me. And, no more public beratement. Praise in public, criticize in private, Mr. Cullen.”

“You’re right, Miss Swan,” I frowned. “I am truly sorry. It’s something that I need to work on.” She nodded, her posture still stiff and her face flushed with her tears. “Will you be okay?”

“I will. I just need to,” she blushed, gesturing to her puffy cheeks and tear-stained cheeks, “make myself presentable. I’ll be there in a few moments. Thank you for talking to me. I really did not want to drive back to Forks. Linda Newton is a gossip and her son is a walking STD.”

I barked out a laugh, imagining what she described. “That is not something I’d ever want to see. Ever.”

“Me, neither,” she grumbled. With a timid smile, she ducked out of the bathroom.

Isabella Swan was definitely an interesting woman, with fire, spunk and a fuck-ton of responsibilities. She was also brilliant, witty and could negotiate better than anyone else, other than me. The single most important that I noticed about Isabella Swan was that she … her feelings and emotions had niggled their way into my heart, making it beat for the first time in nearly a decade.

No, scratch that … in my entire life.

I didn’t know how to react to that, to be honest.

Distance … I’d keep my distance, but give Isabella what she wanted so she wouldn’t leave.

**A/N: Like I said, Edward’s fucked up. He’s got some major issues. A friend of mine who adopted her daughter said that children who are in situations like he was in have difficulty forming relationships, building trust.**

**So, yeah … he’s trying and we’ll hear more from him soon. Up next is Bella.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**So, yeah … Edward’s trying and we’ll hear more from him soon. Up next is Bella.**

**Chapter Three**

**_Bella_ **

True to his word, Edward gave me what I requested. I worked from home two days a week and it gave me the flexibility to help my sister acclimate to her new home. I got to know some of the other mothers in the neighborhood and with the help of the preschool and daycare facilities, I found a grief counselor for both of us. We’d already had our first two appointments, establishing a relationship with the therapist.

Katie and I fell into a comfortable routine. My sister was further coming out of her shell, growing to love Chicago and having me as her sole caretaker.

If only I could feel the same way.

Today, however, I was about ready to stick my head in the oven. It was early October and the weather had begun to turn chilly. Katie was home sick with a cold. Or, at least, that’s what the doctor at immediate care told me. I’d never been around Katie when she was sick, only taking her when she was healthy and for the weekend prior to my parents’ death.

With the cough and fever, I thought she’d caught some exotic disease. The doctor reassured me that it was simply a nasty head cold. She would feel better with time, some chicken soup and over the counter cold medication. Vicks was a freaking God-send.

“Bella,” Katie whined from her bedroom. “Can I have a frozen pop?”

“You just had one, Katie,” I said, trying to focus my attention on the latest design for New Moon Cosmetics. They’d loved my ideas. Victoria and Laurent, the owners of the company, requested I be their main contact, leading the team. For the other advertising campaigns, I worked in the background. Katie padded into the office, crawling into my lap. She felt warm and was incredibly snuggly. “Kit Kat … I love you, sweetie, but …”

“Please, Bella?” she whimpered, putting her head on my shoulder. “Can we just cuddle on the couch and watch some television?”

“Okay,” I sighed, standing up and carrying her to the living room. She was laying on me, her legs on either side of my hips. She’d snuggled like this with Mom whenever she felt upset or sick. I know I was a poor substitute for Mom, but I did the best I could. I just gently ran my fingers through her curls while I had the Disney channel on. Within a few moments, she crashed, snoring loudly. I picked up my cell phone and set an alarm. A nap sounded like a good idea.

A few hours later, my alarm was going off and I was sweating. Katie’s fever had spiked. She needed some of her medicine. I settled Katie onto the couch, covering her with a blanket. I made her some chicken soup and got her some children’s Dayquil. As I was working in the kitchen, my cell phone vibrated. I saw it was Alice. I swiped my finger across my screen, “Hello?”

“Bella, I’m so glad you picked up. I know that today is one of your telecommute days, but I’m desperate,” Alice breathed. “Something happened with the New Moon campaign, with the photo shoot. I need you to come in and talk to Victoria.”

“Alice,” I frowned. “My sister is sick and I can’t leave her with a sitter. She’s running a high fever and is just miserable.”

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be begging you to come in if it weren’t such a ginormous clusterfuck,” Alice said. “Victoria hates the model we chose, saying that the model is too fake, with Botox and fake books. She also wants a more natural esthetic.”

I looked down to my attire. I was dressed in my faded pajamas, an oversized hoodie that had once belonged to Phil and a pair of fluffy socks. I hadn’t even showered today. “The earliest I can be there is about three. I need to get some medication into my sister and I need to get dressed. With Katie being as sick as she is, I didn’t want to dress up. We’re both in our pajamas.”

“Bring her with you,” Alice said. “I’ll watch her. My sister has a set of twins a little older than Katie. Perhaps, when Katie’s feeling better, we can spend some time together with Cynthia and her kids, Julian and Brooklyn.”

“Okay,” I sighed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m warning you; Katie is miserable.”

I woke up Katie and had her eat her lunch. I also gave her medicine to help with her symptoms. She shuffled back to the couch, curling up and promptly falling back asleep. While she did that, I showered and got dressed. I put on a pair of leggings, some booties, and a slouchy, tunic sweater. I put on some simple makeup and checked on Katie. She grumbled when I woke her up and forced her to brush her teeth. I put her in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Placing her and a blanket into my car, I drove us to MAC.

Balancing my computer bag, a small bag of stuff for Katie and my sister in my arms, I rode up to my office. I nodded at the receptionist. She gave me a scowl, looking at the sniffly four-year-old in my arms. I ignored her, striding to my office. Alice was in there, typing furiously on her computer.

“Bells, I’m so sorry,” she said, saving her work. “Victoria and Laurent are fit to be tied. Emmett is out of town, meeting with a prospective new client and Jasper is at a business lunch. I tried to talk to them, but they only want you. I explained to them …”

“It’s okay,” I said, settling Katie on the couch in our office. My sister sniffled, curling around a stuffed animal. “Kit Kat, can you stay with Miss Alice?”

“Can’t I come with you?” Katie whispered, her voice raspy and raw.

“It’ll be fun, Katie,” Alice chirped. “I’ve got some ice cream and we can watch some Netflix on my computer while Bella talks to a friend of ours.” Katie gave Alice a dubious look, but nodded. I kissed Katie’s forehead. She was still a little warm, but much cooler than this morning.

“Where are Victoria and Laurent?” I asked.

“Downstairs, in the photo studio,” Alice responded. “They’re holding an impromptu go-see to find a new model.”

I nodded and kissed Katie again before darting down to the photo studio. I blew out a breath and pushed into the studio. Victoria and Laurent were looking over photos on a computer while our photographers were trying to fix something using their editing programs. “Hello?”

“Bella!” Victoria beamed, hopping up and hugging me tightly. “I’m so happy you’re here. The model we chose for the shoot; she was hired by another more lucrative campaign. The one that was sent in her place was … ugh, she was awful. We’re a clean makeup line. I do not want my brand to be demonstrated by someone who has lip fillers, Botox and a facelift. You … you would be perfect. So naturally beautiful!”

“I’m no model,” I snorted. “My cellulite and acne-prone skin … nope. Not my cup of tea. I’ll help you find someone to replace the woman we’d hired, more akin to my features. We’ll also work on the product photographs while we get a new model. We can get some teasers on your Instagram and put some information on your Facebook page, previewing the campaign. We can also work on your PR packages, sending them to influencers. Do you have that list?”

“You are a freaking genius!” Victoria squealed, hugging me tightly. “I knew you’d make things right. Laurent, can you handle the models while I discuss PR?”

“Works for me,” Laurent nodded.

I led Victoria to a quieter part of the studio. I pulled out my computer and loaded it up. “Have you finalized a number that you’re willing to spend for PR?” I asked. “How much will each package be, including shipping?”

“Our PR budget is pretty hefty,” Victoria said, showing me the amount from her tablet. “I’ve also compiled a list of who I want to send our product to. Most of them have well-established social media presence on Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat and YouTube.”

“Do you know what you want to send?”

“A personalized kit for each, including our newest palette, lipstick, and mascara,” Victoria said, showing me photos from her cell phone. “And by personalized, I want to send a few foundations around the influencer’s skin shade, along with concealer, setting powder and such. I don’t want to have too much waste. You know?”

“I like it,” I smiled. “How about we work on the design for the PR package?”

We worked on her design for an hour and by the time we were done, Victoria was more at ease. Laurent also found a few models more to their preference. With a phone call, they were hired and booked for the day after tomorrow. After we’d chosen a few photos for their Instagram and Facebook to post, I managed to assuage their fears.

My fears, however, were just beginning.

“Bella,” Alice said, her voice shaky as she came running into the studio. “I need to talk to you.”

Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with anxiety. She gripped my arms. I could feel her trembling. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Katie … I can’t find her!” Alice choked out.

“What?!” I growled. “Alice, I trusted you!”

“I know,” she sniffled. “I had to step out to grab some copies and then I went to the bathroom. Katie was sleeping. When I came back, she was gone.” We walked to the lobby of the studio, after a cursory goodbye to Victoria and Laurent. I punched the call button for the elevator, willing it to open. Alice continued talking, “I thought she was in the bathroom, but she wasn’t. I looked in the cafeteria, thinking that she was hungry but she wasn’t there, either.”

“We’ll just need to check everywhere in the office,” I snapped, upset that Katie had wandered off. My heart was stammering in my chest. I was sick with worry and I prayed that Katie was okay. When the elevator arrived, I walked onto it, ignoring Alice as she apologized.

We split up. I checked the offices and conference rooms while Alice looked in the cafeteria, break room and reception area. It was well after six and the office was all but empty save for me, Alice and a handful of graphic designers working on concept art. I asked them and they said that they hadn’t seen a little girl. I was making way closer to the individual executive offices when I heard some quiet laughing, followed by a deep cough.

I looked and saw that the laughter was coming from Edward’s office. His assistant was clearly gone. She was older than dirt and crabby. However, working with an asshole like Edward, you’d be crabby, too. With a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

“It’s open,” he called. I pushed open the door and found Katie sitting on his lap. She was idly watching something on his tablet, playing with his tie but her eyes were drooping. The frown lines on his face had smoothed out and he looked like the man I’d met briefly in the park. “Miss Swan … Isabella …”

“Bella, please,” I said, looking at my sister. She was comfortable on his lap and in his arms. “We were looking for Katie. Alice came to me in a tizzy.”

“My apologies, Bella,” he murmured. “She was looking for the bathroom and I found her in front. I took her …”

“She’s only four, Mr. Cullen,” I gasped. “She can’t …”

“Call me Edward,” he said. “Your little one used my tie as a tissue and I’ve seen her pee. Well, heard her pee. I think we’re past such formality. If we’d known that Katie was sick, we would have figured something out.”

“Alice called me in. There was some snafu with the photoshoot for New Moon,” I explained. “Victoria and Laurent … they asked for me to come in. Katie was home sick with a cold and I didn’t want to leave her with a sitter. Alice said she’d watch her, but she stepped out of the office and Kit Kat decided to sneak away. I can take her now.”

Edward’s face was soft as he looked down to my sister. She was curled up, sleeping on his shoulder. My sister looked so comfortable despite being sick. “Have you been to the doctor?” he asked.

“It’s just a cold, but it’s the first time she’s been sick since … since we lost our parents,” I said, frowning and fidgeting in my seat. “But, yes, I took her to the doctor.”

He gently ran his fingers through her curls. Katie snuggled closer, muttering in her sleep. “She asked about Sam,” he chuckled. “She wants to play with him.”

“She’s been bugging me for a dog. I want to be able to take care of her first. I’m navigating all of this on my own. I have no other family. My grandparents had passed away before I was born. Phil and my mom were both only children,” I explained. “My dad had an older sister, but she was never close to us. I never spoke to her in all my life.” I scrubbed my face. “Being a single parent … it’s tough.” A few tears slipped down my cheeks and my exhaustion slammed into me. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“The little one … she’s loved and despite being sick, happy,” Edward said quietly. There was a sadness in his eyes, but they were tender as they looked down at my sister. “She does need to go home.”

“Let me take her,” I said, wiping my cheeks.

“I can do it,” Edward replied, standing up with Katie in his arms. “Meet me out front and I’ll carry her to your car, Bella.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. I left his office and walked to mine. Alice was there, typing on her computer. “I found Katie. She was in Edward’s office. She was snoozing on his lap.”

“I ran into Shelly on my way back to the office,” Alice said sheepishly. “She told me that he found Katie. I texted you, but your phone was on your desk.” She got up and hugged me. “I’m sorry that I didn’t keep a closer eye on her. I should have. She was feeling so crummy. I’m assuming you won’t be in tomorrow?”

“Probably not,” I answered. “I’ll do some work remotely for the New Moon campaign. I’ll also do some preliminary research for the new campaigns we’ve got on our plates. I’ll Skype in if I have any questions.”

“Got it,” Alice nodded. “I hope Katie feels better soon. Slather some Vicks on her feet. It should clear up her cold.”

“I’ve never heard that, but I’ll try anything,” I nodded and slipped my computer bag over my head. I walked to reception and saw Edward swaying gently with Katie in his arms. “Sorry. Alice wanted to talk to me before I left. I won’t be in tomorrow. I’ll have to telecommute until Katie’s better.”

“I was going to suggest that,” Edward said, pressing the button of the elevator. He shifted Katie in his arms. He caressed her cheek with his fingers. His expression was tender, loving as he looked at my sister. “I have a name of a good doctor. A pediatrician.”

“Really?” I asked.

“I do some work for a foster care agency, donating my time and a great deal of money,” he muttered uncomfortably. “This doctor can … help her out.” He blinked at me, giving me a tiny, but crooked smile. “Her card is in my pocket. I’ll give it to you when I get Katie into your car.”

The ride down to the parking garage was quiet and a bit awkward. I pulled out my keys and we walked to my car. I unlocked it, opening the backseat where Katie’s car seat was located. Edward put her in it and strapped her in.

“Thank you for …”

“Do you need …”

We both spoke at the same time. I blushed and he laughed, gesturing to me. “Go ahead, Bella.”

“Thank you for watching her,” I said. “I’ll pay for any dry cleaning.” His brows furrowed. I gestured to a spot on his shoulder that was covered with Katie’s snot and slobber.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Katie was sick.”

“What were you going to say?” I asked.

“Do you need help with her when you get home?” he questioned. “Carrying her?”

“I’m good, but thank you,” I said, giving him an appreciative smile.

He reached into his pocket, handing me a card. “The pediatrician I mentioned,” he whispered, placing it in my hand. When our palms touched, I jumped at the shock that traveled through me. His hand enfolded mine and he held tight. “My number is on the back of the card. Please, call me if you need anything?”

“Thank you, Edward,” I breathed. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done.” He nodded, releasing my hand and stepping back. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he gave me a brief smile before turning on his heel. I got into my car and backed out. I blinked up to the rear-view mirror. Edward was standing there, watching me as I drove away.

I was puzzled by his behavior. He was so aloof, but when he was around my sister … something changed. He melted and he became more human. I also couldn’t deny my attraction to him.

There was something sad and broken inside Edward Cullen, something inherently dark. He built up so many walls, but those walls came tumbling down when he interacted with Kit Kat.

With a blush, I realized that I was falling for him. Falling for a dark soul … a broken, dark soul.

**A/N: This is the last of the prewritten chapters. After this, we’ll have all new parts of the story. We’re going to go back to Edward in the next chapter. We’re going to backtrack in time in his eyes. We’ll go to the fundraiser and meet Edward’s adoptive parents. Then, we’ll get a glimpse of the latter part of this chapter along with his interactions with Katie, plus moving forward a little bit.**

**Now, will he magically get _better_? Edward has some major issues. Bella is also struggling, too. **

**I’d love for you to join me in my Facebook group: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**The previous chapter is the last of the prewritten chapters. After this, we’ll have all new parts of the story. We’re going to go back to Edward in the next chapter. We’re going to backtrack in time in his eyes. We’ll go to the fundraiser and meet Edward’s adoptive parents. Then, we’ll get a glimpse of the latter part of the previous chapter along with his interactions with Katie, plus moving forward a little bit.**

**Chapter Four**

**_Edward_ **

Despite our heated interaction in the ladies room, Isabella nailed the presentation for New Moon Cosmetics. She was well-spoken and focused, laying out the promotional plan for their launch. Victoria and Laurent hung on every word, loving every idea that the team had created. Alice was the team leader, but it was clear that Bella carried this presentation.

Her ideas were fresh.

Her plan was multi-faceted, using traditional advertising mediums and venturing out with social media.

Her excitement was apparent as she shared the projected profits the company would receive, using our company.

Her professionalism was on point, pushing aside my behavior and giving the clients what they wanted.

After the meeting, paperwork was signed with promises of further meetings to discuss photo shoots and putting the plan that Isabella had created into place. Victoria, Laurent and their company, New Moon, had committed to a two-year advertising contract with my advertising agency. It was a multi-million dollar contract.

I was so proud of the work of the team, but in awe of Isabella Swan.

I carried the contract and walked back to my office. I scanned a copy of it into my computer before putting the hard copy into my files. I also sent a digital copy to the team. Checking my computer, I had another couple of hours before I had to leave for the fundraiser. It was being held at the Lincoln Conservatory.

There was a quiet knock on my door. “It’s open,” I said.

Alice Brandon walked inside. “Do you have a moment?” she asked. Her voice was still a bit hard, pissed off at how I’d treated her obvious star team member.

“I do,” I replied, looking at her.

“I just wanted to talk to you about Bella,” she said, sitting down in front of my desk. Her hands were in her lap, in tight fists. “She did amazingly well, despite your behavior …”

“I apologized, Alice,” I said. “I was in the wrong.”

“She also told me about the changes in her contract,” Alice said. “Regardless, I would be remiss as a team leader if I didn’t bring the concerns of my team to you. You are a brilliant man. You’ve saved this advertising agency and made us a leader, industry standard among our competition. You strive for excellence, but the way you want us to achieve it is through fear. You are brilliant, but you don’t have our respect. You have our fear. I understand that you’ve been dealing with some difficult personal issues recently, but it’s not appropriate to treat your employees so poorly.”

I frowned, upset that I was feared. I did respect my employees and their hard work. I paid them handsomely, giving huge bonuses at the end of the year. “Alice, there is no excuse for my recent behavior. Regardless of what I was dealing with personally, I should have never treated any of you without the highest modicum of respect. I am sorry.”

Alice blinked at me.

Twice within one work day, I’d apologized.

Clearing my throat, I continued since Alice was stunned by my admission, “I don’t want people to be afraid of me.”

“It’s like walking on egg shells, sir,” she blurted. “We never know when you’re going to explode. What you did to Bella today? That’s bullshit.”

“It was bullshit,” I agreed. “Alice, I will endeavor to improve my relationship with the staff. I … I’m at a loss as how to do it.”

“Something as simple as ‘I’m sorry’ will do wonders,” Alice urged. “This isn’t my company. You hand-selected us because you thought we were the best. I’m proud of what I do and for the most part, we’d never had any issues. However, we need to grow as a team. The agency I’d worked at prior to this, it had a family atmosphere.”

_I don’t know how to be a part of a family. I don’t know how to trust._

“I’ll do some brainstorming,” I said.

“I may be overstepping, but this seems a bit out of your depth,” Alice said, grimacing. “I could help.” Her eyes widened and she stared at my nameplate.

 _Damn it … I’m fucking up, left and right._ My frown deepened as I watched her obvious fear of speaking up. I had to fix this or all the hard work I did to build up this crumbling agency. “Alice, I would really appreciate any help you could give me. I am out of my depth. Draft up some thoughts and send them to me, at your earliest convenience.”

She blinked at me again, surprised that I agreed with her. “Uh …”

“Are you okay, Alice?” I asked.

“Um, yeah … yes,” she nodded. She stood up and smoothed down her skirt. “Yes, I’ll get started on that. Yes … thank you, Mr. Cullen.”

“Alice, I don’t want you all to fear me,” I murmured. “And I’m too young to be called Mr. Cullen. Edward … please, call me Edward.”

“Uh, okay, um, Edward,” she mumbled, stepping around the chair. She bumped it with her hip and it fell. “Shit!”

“Relax,” I chuckled, getting up and lifting the chair to its proper place. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m just going to go. I’ll get started on those ideas, the team builders and stuff.”

“One thing, Alice. No trust falls,” I said, arching a brow.

“Yeah, no,” she laughed. “That’s the equivalent of hell on earth. I’ll just, you know, _go._ ” She turned on her heel and left my office. Her expression was dazed, never expecting that I’d agree with her.

For my remaining time at the office, I drafted an apology email. I had been a bear to be around. Hell, if I’d worked for me, I’d quit. I saved it to my drafts and would read it again tomorrow morning, just to make sure it still made sense. Shutting down my computer, I left the office and drove to pick up Sam. I paid for his time at the doggy daycare, parking my car in the garage behind my building.

After a brief run around the block with Sam, I put out his food so I could shower. I washed off the sweat from my body from my run and I let the hot water wash over me. Today had been stressful. _Only brought on by your own actions, asshole_. I leaned forward, letting the water cascade down my back. I would have stayed in the shower longer, but my cell phone rang. I stepped out of my shower, hastily wrapping a towel around my waist.

I just missed the call, but noticed it was my adoptive mother. I sent her a brief text, saying I’d call back. I walked back to my bathroom to finish getting ready. I added some pomade to my hair, tousling it and trying to calm the cowlicks. I didn’t shave since I’d done so before I went to work.

After I’d dressed in a navy blue tuxedo, I sprayed on some cologne and picked up my cell phone. I dialed my mother.

“Hello?” came her soft voice.

“I’m returning your call,” I said. “I was cleaning up after an evening run.”

“So, you’re still coming to the benefit?” Esme asked.

“I’m leaving in a little bit,” I replied.

“Your father would like to talk to you,” she murmured.

“Later,” I snapped. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, Edward,” Esme breathed.

Like earlier, I’d hung up the phone after a few beats. I walked to the kitchen, checking on Sam. He was on his bed, eating a bone I’d purchased for him. I crouched down, petting behind his ears. Sam looked up at me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “You’re the only one who understands me, bud,” I muttered. “Be good.”

He barked lowly before balancing the bone between his paws. I stood up, picking up my wallet and keys. I turned on some music, ducking out of my condo. I slid into my black Tesla, a gift to myself after I was rid of the dead weight of my ex-wife.

I’d known what it was like to not have anything. I’d been starving. I’d been abused. The value I put on material items was not normal, but in everything that I’d seen prior to my adoption was based upon wealth, material possessions.

It’s a sad existence.

I pulled up to the Lincoln Conservatory. I hand my keys to the valet and he gave me a ticket. With a nod, I walk into the building. The fundraiser organizer, Anna, immediately recognized me, scurrying over to me. “Mr. Cullen, I’m so glad you’re here. I need you for a few pictures. Your donation …”

“I’m glad my donation has helped, but I’d rather not take any photos,” I said, shaking her hand. “I don’t do this for notoriety. I do it because that’s what’s right.”

“Okay,” she said. “No photos, but we do want to recognize you for your donations.”

“I’m doing what I think is right,” I said. I gave her a tight smile, ducking away from her and walking directly to the bar. I knew I had to drive and work the next day, so I ordered a bottle of beer. The bartender gave me a bottle of Stella. With a nod, I handed him a hefty tip and made the rounds in the elegantly decorated conservatory. I talked to local aldermen and schmoozed with government leaders.

“Edward,” a voice called. I turned and saw my adoptive parents walking toward me. My mother wore an elegant light blue dress and my father was in a tuxedo.

“If you’ll excuse me,” I said, shaking the hand of the alderman I’d been speaking with. He stepped away and I plastered the pleasant grin on my face. The fake smile that looked almost genuine, but hid the anger and darkness inside. “Mom.” I stiffly kissed her cheek. Her skin smelled of her favorite perfume, Roses De Chloé. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking my hand. She squeezed my fingers, her thumb across my knuckles. “Are you getting enough sleep? You look tired, Edward.”

“I’m fine,” I said. “Busy, but fine.”

“Good,” Esme nodded, stepping back and sliding her arm around her husband. However, it was just a ruse to elbow him. He grunted, shooting my mother a glare.

“Do you need another drink?” I asked, gesturing to my mother’s nearly empty champagne glass. “Let me get that for you.”

“Nonsense,” Esme said. “I’ll get it. Carlisle, talk to your son.”

“Esme,” he hissed as she stepped away.

“Don’t bother,” I sneered. “Apparently, your opinion of me hasn’t changed. I’m still the heartless bastard …”

“Damn it,” Carlisle huffed. “I’m the heartless bastard.”

“And yet, you can’t stand to talk to me. Without your wife as a buffer,” I said, guiding him away from the crowd. “I know I’m a huge disappointment. I appreciate all you did for me. You don’t have to pretend to love me anymore. I’m not worth it.”

“Edward,” Carlisle frowned. “I really fucked things up.”

“No, I’m the fuck up. You should have just left well-enough alone,” I grumbled, staring out the glass of the conservatory. “I’ll always be the one thing you regret.”

“Edward, I want you to listen to me,” he said. He opened the door and we went outside into the warm, sticky air of late August. “I never regret adopting you. I couldn’t. You’re my son, even if we don’t share blood.”

“But, you gave me so much grief over my divorce from Tanya,” I huffed.

“It’s because I hated that I was right about her,” he explained. “I know you felt like you found someone who would love you for you. You have that, in us.” He thrusted his hand into his hair. “Edward, you are so driven and ambitious. You work hard for everything. Part of it is your need to push past the stigma of being a foster kid. You’re not _that_ anymore, Edward.”

“You may think that,” I muttered. “For the first fifteen years of my life, I was nothing. There are moments where I still feel like I’m nothing. At first, Tanya made me forget that and then, I saw her as the viper she was.”

Carlisle moved closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened and he quickly dropped his hand. “I’m sorry, Edward. I know that you …”

“It’s okay,” I said. “Look, tonight is a big deal. I can’t really … I don’t have the strength to …”

“Can we talk? After tonight?” Carlisle said, moving in front of me so he could look into my eyes. He would do this with me when I was younger. I struggled looking directly at him. I couldn’t bear to see any indication of derision, hatred, or perversion. “Look at me, Edward. You won’t see disappointment.” I blinked up and saw my adoptive father. His eyes were not disappointed. In fact, he looked apologetic. _Or, was it pity?_ “This weekend? Can please talk about this? About how we can make this better?”

“Yeah, okay,” I agreed.

“Edward, I love you. I’m so sorry about all of this,” he whispered. I nodded, skirting past him. I opened the door. I looked briefly at him as he walked inside. I followed him and I robotically went through the motions of the evening. I stayed near my parents, but interacted mainly with my mother.

After the rubber-chicken dinner, Anna made announcements about how much we’d raised this evening. Through private donations and tickets sold to the event, nearly a $100,000 was raised for the children. It wasn’t nearly enough, but every bit helped. Anna also made it a point to thank me for my generous donation of $20,000 to the cause. I received a standing ovation. I awkwardly accepted the applause, but wished that the floor would swallow me whole.

Shortly after Anna’s announcements, I stood up to leave. My mother caught my arm. “Will you come over this weekend? Bring my grandpup,” she said. “I have some treats for Sam.”

“I’ll be over for dinner on Sunday,” I replied. “Drive safely, please.” I kissed my mom’s cheek and I nodded to my father.

“You, too, son,” Carlisle said.

I left the conservatory, handing the valet ticket to the attendant. As I was waiting, Anna came out. She was pretty, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. “I wanted to catch you before you left, Mr. Cullen.”

“I have to go to work and it’s been a long night,” I replied.

“You are so unbelievably generous with your donation,” she gushed. “I was wondering … if, um … do you want to go out for a drink?”

I gave her a placating smile. “Anna, as tempting as your offer is, I’m really quite busy.”

She bit her lip, stepping closer to me. “You’re a handsome man, Mr. Cullen. We could make a stunning couple,” she purred, resting her arm on my bicep. “One drink?”

“No, thank you,” I replied coolly as my car pulled up. I gave the valet a tip and got into my Tesla. Anna was fuming on the sidewalk as I drove away. I made a mental note to reach out to the head of the organization to request that Anna not work any further fundraisers.

xx FFADS xx

On Friday, I sent out the email of apology that I’d drafted after my blow up with Isabella. I also gave my workers the option of taking the rest of the day off. A few took me up on my offer. The rest of my employees requested flexibility to take the time off when they needed it, not impacting their sick days or personal time off.

Saturday, I spent the day with Sam playing with him on the lake shore. We went for a run. The rest of the afternoon, we played an intense game of fetch. When we got back to my condo, I had to give Sam a bath since he was covered in sand, mud and smelled like fish.

When we were both clean, I made dinner and watched Netflix. Sam was exhausted, curled up on the couch. He was snoring. Loudly. I snickered, petting his head. My dog sighed, flopping onto the couch and stretching his body. “I’m with you, buddy,” I said. I rubbed his belly, turning to continue watching the television until I eventually drifted off.

The next day, I worked out on my own and verified with my cleaning service to come to my condo. I also did some work from home before loading up Sam into my car, driving to my parents’ home. They lived in the Gold Coast, in a recently renovated home. They’d moved there once Carlisle was promoted to the chief of surgery, shortly after I’d begun divorce proceedings with Tanya. I’d only gone there a few times, but it was a lovely home.

Parking on the street, I rang the doorbell. I still never felt comfortable, just walking in. The door opened and my mother smiled at me. “Edward,” she breathed, hugging me tightly. “Thank you for coming over.” Jake barked; his tail was wagging excitedly. “Hello, Sammy! Grandma has some treats for you.”

“Sam is not really your grandchild,” I deadpanned, following her into the house. I slipped off my shoes and unclipped Sam’s leash.

Esme wanted to say something, but she knew that one of the many reasons that my marriage to Tanya ended was her stance on children. “You know, Edward, you can just come in. You have a key,” she chided. “This is your home.”

“No, it’s _your_ home,” I retorted. “I’m just visiting.” She sighed, giving me a confused look. I know I had issues. “Mom, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with just walking in. I never had a home until you all adopted me. Even then, I still felt like I was a long-term guest.”

“Was it something we did?” she asked. “Edward, your father and I love you.”

“No, it’s not, Mom,” I answered. “It’s all me.”

“We should have pushed you to continue with your therapist,” she grumbled. “Edward, when will you know that you are worthy of so much?”

“You stopped sending me to the therapist because I wouldn’t talk to him,” I explained. “He was … I didn’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust most men,” she frowned. “The only man you’d accepted was your father.”

“And do you blame me?” I pressed. “You’ve read my file when I was brought into your home as a foster kid.” I looked around. “Where is Dad?”

“I don’t blame you. What you went through as a kid was horrific. I prayed that with us, you’d feel love, unconditional love. I wish you would talk to someone,” Mom murmured. She walked into the kitchen, giving Sam a handful of treats. She took out some iced tea, pouring us both a glass. “And your father was called into the hospital. He’ll be back for dinner. I know he wants to talk to you.”

I sipped my tea. “Okay.”

“I want to talk to you, too. It’s been too long since I’ve spent time with you, Edward. I’ve missed you,” she said, gesturing to the outdoor patio. “It’s a nice day with a breeze off the lake.”

We walked outside and settled underneath the pergola. She told me about some plans she had for upcoming charitable events. My mother was trying to get me to go, but I’d only attend the events for foster children or adoption agencies. The next event was around Christmas.

It started raining, forcing us inside. My mother started preparing dinner. “How are things at MAC?” she asked, chopping up some vegetables.

“Could be better,” I answered honestly.

“What happened?”

I frowned, picking up a carrot and popping it into my mouth. “I really messed up,” I explained. “I haven’t really been all that pleasant to be around because of what transpired with me and my ex-wife.”

“Understandably so, Edward,” Esme said kindly.

“Well, I was a ginormous bag of douche to our latest hire. Alice hired a woman from Seattle. She started about a month ago. I tore into her on her first day, questioning her work ethic and integrity,” I sighed, scrubbing my hand through my hair.

“Edward, really? Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. I was pissed. I’d met her the day before at the park, with a little girl whom I believed was her daughter. It turned out the girl was her sister. She’d lost her entire family and I was riding her so hard,” I huffed. “Then, the day of the benefit, I ripped into her. To be honest, I don’t know why and I made her cry. Again, questioning her work ethic and integrity. She put in her two week notice, but I couldn’t let her leave. Seeing those tears, it did something to me.”

“I’m not condoning what you did. In fact, I’m pretty pissed at you,” Esme sighed. “I know that Tanya raked you over the coals.” I stiffened at the mention of my ex-wife’s name. “That also doesn’t mean you get to treat the people who work for you like utter shit. That employee was well within her rights to quit, without her two weeks’ notice.”

“I talked her down and we renegotiated her contract,” I said. “I gave her more flexibility in her schedule, more money and a bonus for each client her and her team landed.”

“You can’t just flaunt your money and pray it works.”

“I also apologized,” I whispered.

“You never apologize,” Esme breathed. “I don’t agree with that either …”

“It doesn’t really change anything. None of those monsters from _before_ apologized for fucking up my life,” I snapped. “My ex never apologized for aborting our babies. They’re just words.”

“You obviously don’t believe that now,” Esme argued. “Did your employee stay?”

“Yeah, she’s still working for MAC,” I said.

“What’s her name?”

“Who?” I asked.

“The employee, the one you made cry?” Esme asked.

“Isabella,” I replied.

“And, you said that she’s in custody of her sister? She lost both her parents?” Esme pressed. I nodded, feeling even more like an ass. “Edward, she’s an orphan. You, of _all_ people, should be sympathetic about that. And, the little girl? Why weren’t you more understanding?”

“Again, it’s because I’m asshole. I want to make it up to her, but anything I do now would be misconstrued as something _else_ ,” I explained. “So, I’m going to let Isabella and her team do their work. Alice Brandon is responsible for her performance reviews, though Isabella should be the person in charge.”

“So, you admit that Isabella is a stronger worker, with a stellar pedigree. You wouldn’t have hired her without doing your due diligence,” Esme chided. She reached for my hand and squeezed my fingers. “Edward, regardless of what you think, you are a good man. A little lost …”

“Mom, I’m not worth it,” I frowned.

“I disagree, Edward. You’re worth everything. You’re worth of love and so much,” she whispered. “I hate that you don’t see that.”

“I doubt I ever will,” I shrugged.

“Edward, I want you to listen to me. Your childhood sucked,” Esme sneered. “There’s no disputing that. Your birth parents were irresponsible and their deaths began your nightmare. You were shuffled from foster home to foster home, hurt by people who were supposed to help you. You were an innocent. When you joined our family, we loved you instantly. We still love you, sweetheart. We always will. But, you need help.”

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my temper in check. My mother’s words came from a place of love and concern. “I’m going to take Sam for a walk,” I said.

“It’s pouring,” Esme replied.

“I just need a few moments,” I huffed out. “Sam!” He scrambled off his bed, wagging his tail. I clipped on his leash and picked up an umbrella from the closet. We left the house and walked toward a nearby park. The streets were virtually deserted because of the storm. I shuffled away from my parents’ home. All of my insecurities swirled in my mind. Every hateful word from the foster families, angry vitriol from my social workers, leering glances from the men who were supposed to protect me and empty promises from my ex-wife.

In the park, I sat underneath a tree, on top of one of the picnic tables. The rain was calming. Sam was sitting on top of the table next to me. He looked at me, his head cocked to one side. “I’m a mess, buddy,” I muttered, petting his head. “Why can’t I open up to anyone besides you?”

He whimpered, shuffling closer to me and putting his head on my lap. I leaned against him, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

“Your mother told me you’d be out here.”

I looked up and saw my father. He was wearing a raincoat and a hat; despite that it was warm outside. “I needed to …”

“Catch your breath,” he replied, sitting next to me. Sam barked lowly, his tail wagging. He stayed glued to my side because he had this innate ability to understand my moods. “You look shattered, son.”

“Maybe, because I’m broken, Dad,” I snorted humorlessly.

“It’s our fault,” he muttered.

“No, it’s not,” I sighed.

“It is, son. Edward, the _only_ job of a parent is to make sure that their child loved, protected and cared for. You had, from a young age, that irrevocably ruined. Your mother and I, we tried to rebuild that trust and provide every opportunity for you. You did overcome the stigma of being a foster child, but you are still _trapped_ there. Yes, we sent you to therapy, but we let you stop going because your therapist explained you wouldn’t talk to him,” he explained. “We failed you.”

“I’m the disappointment. I may, as well, get used to it,” I sneered.

“We’re not disappointed in you, Edward. Despite your past, you’ve made something of yourself,” Carlisle pressed. “You’re successful and you give back. Where you’re struggling is with your personal relationships. That’s due, in part, to your birth parents and various foster families fucking with your trust.” He moved closer and he held out his hand. “Edward, I love you. Your mother loves you. We want to help you.” He looked at me, wiggling his fingers. “Take my hand, Edward. I’ll never hurt you.”

“But, you did,” I whispered. “With your … _judgment_ … of my ex. That killed me inside. Everything has a price. No love is unconditional.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, son,” Carlisle said, his voice cracking. “After years of not being able to have a child with Esme, you walked into my ER. From the moment I helped you, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Despite the bravado, you were so sad. You were terrified of everything around you. You’d been hurt so much and I knew that I wanted you as my son. We love you, son. You are our child even though we don’t share blood. I wish I could take away that pain, the fear and the feeling that you are broken with a hug and a few words. I know that everything in your body is telling you to run, but let us help you. Take my hand. Trust that I won’t hurt you, son.”

There was a low rumble of thunder as I stared at my father’s innocuous hand waiting for me. I clenched my fingers around Sam’s leash before I inched my hand toward his.

_Twenty years … he never touched you inappropriately in twenty years. Why would he start now?_

Closing my eyes tightly, I grasped his hand. He squeezed my fingers and stood up. I did the same, opening my eyes and staring at his trench coat. I blew out a breath, looking into his eyes. They were brimmed with tears. “I need help, Dad.”

“Anything for you, son,” he whispered, gently tugging me back to the house.

xx FFADS xx

I’d been seeing a therapist, a woman, since that day. Dr. Angela Weber was highly recommended for children who’d been abused. Granted, her usual clientele was much younger, but after discussing my case, she agreed to meet with me. My history obviously raised some red flags for her.

She was helping, but it was slow-going.

My phone rang on my desk. I picked it up. “Cullen,” I said.

“The modeling agency fucked up,” Alice said, in lieu of greeting.

“I need more than that, Alice,” I pressed. “What are you talking about?”

“Today is the photoshoot for New Moon Cosmetics,” Alice said. “Victoria and Bella found a model that would best fit the campaign. However, that model was hired by another more _lucrative_ client and they sent synthetic Barbie. She’s got more silicone and plastic than my vibrator collection.”

“Um, excuse me?” I coughed.

“Sorry, sir. I’m pissed and when I get pissed, my filter disappears,” she said contritely. “Not that I need that collection …”

“Alice!” I barked. “That’s too much information. I do not need to know, um, _that_.”

“Again, my apologies,” she said. “Victoria is all in a huff and understandably so. I’d be pissed, too. That model broke her damned contract!”

“I’ll handle the model and the agency. What about Victoria?” I asked.

“She doesn’t want me. She’s adamant that Bella come in. I know it’s her telecommute day, but … I don’t know what to do,” Alice rambled.

“Call Isabella,” I said. “I’ll deal with the modeling agency.”

“Will do,” she chirped, hanging up the phone.

Looking up the modeling agency used for the New Moon campaign from Isabella’s stellar notes, I contacted the agency. “Eclipse Modeling Agency,” replied the receptionist. “This is Abby speaking. How may I direct your call?”

“I need to speak with Siobhan O’Malley,” I said. “This is Edward Cullen, CEO from Masen Advertising Corporation.”

“Ms. O’Malley is unavailable at the moment, Mr. Cullen,” Abby said softly.

“Make her available,” I snapped. “I’ll wait.”

“Yes, sir,” Abby said, putting me on hold.

Ten minutes later, a lilting Irish brogue picked up. “Siobhan O’Malley. Mr. Cullen, it’s always a pleasure hearing from you.”

“Your agency messed up, Siobhan,” I said. “According to a contract I’m looking at, we hired Maggie Frye for the New Moon Cosmetics campaign. I have the paperwork with my signature, Maggie’s signature and the signature from my client. Today, a model showed up. That model was not Maggie Frye. Looking at our sign in log, Katerina Stoli came in her place. Katerina looks _nothing_ like Maggie and she’s not who we hired.”

“Maggie is unavailable, unfortunately,” Siobhan said, her voice overly sweet. “She received a better offer.”

“Well, regardless of her better offer, I can sign you for breach of contract,” I growled. “In the fine print, it’s stated that if you change the contract without proper notification, you can be sued for the cost of the contract, plus an additional seventy-five percent surcharge to reschedule the labor involved with photoshoots.”

“What? I don’t see that!” Siobhan hissed. I heard her shuffling papers.

“Back side of the contract, paragraph five,” I said calmly.

“God damn it,” Siobhan spat.

“So, you have a choice, Ms. O’Malley,” I said. “Either you produce Maggie and this problem goes away, or I’ll have my attorney contact you and I’ll see you in court as I sue you for breach of contract. Also, if you don’t comply, you lose us as one of your clients, as well. I’m fairly certain that Twilight Modeling would be more than happy to receive our business.”

“Maggie is out of the country on a shoot,” Siobhan moaned.

“Then, I’ll see you in court, Siobhan. Any further comments, you can contact my attorney. His name is in paragraph six, Jason Jenks,” I said. I hung up as she spluttered out several curse words in Gaelic. I took a few breaths, dialing Stephenie at Twilight Modeling. I explained what I wanted and she said she’d email over some photographs that would best fit the campaign. Within ten minutes, I received ten photos and I forwarded them onto both Alice and Isabella.

I left my office, padding to the cafeteria. I picked up some coffee and a snack. I was walking back to my office, checking reception.

“Achoo!”

“Bless you,” I said. I turned and saw Isabella’s sister. Her blue eyes were watery and her nose bright pink. “Katie, right?”

“Yeah,” she sniffled, wiping her nose. “You’re Sammy’s dad!”

“I am, little one. I’m Edward,” I chuckled, crouching down. “Are you okay?”

“I need to go potty. Miss Alice had to do something and Bella is taking pictures,” Katie said, coughing deeply.

“Come on, Miss Katie. I’ll take you to the bathroom and get you something for that cough,” I said, offering her my hand. She took it. We walked back to my office. I let her use my private bathroom and I helped her wash her hands. “Do you want something to eat, little one?”

“My throat hurts,” she said. “Can I have some juice?”

“Have a seat on the couch, Katie,” I smiled. I walked to the mini-fridge. “I’ve got apple, orange and grapefruit juice.”

“Ewww, grapefruit! Bella had me try some. It’s gross,” she giggled.

“So, no to the grapefruit?” I asked. She shook her head. “Apple or orange?”

“Apple, please,” she said, her feet dangling off the couch.

I swiped a bottle of apple juice and a small glass. Pouring it into the glass, I sat down next to her. “Hold it with both hands, Katie,” I said softly.

She took it and sipped the juice. “That’s good, Mr. Edward. Thank you,” she said. “Where’s Sammy? I want to play with him. Can I play with him, Mr. Edward?”

“Sam doesn’t come to work with me, little one,” I chuckled. “I’d love for him to come to work, but he’s hanging out at doggy daycare.”

“I hate daycare,” Katie spat. “When Mommy and Daddy were alive, I went to Mrs. Cope’s sometimes. But, I stayed with Mommy. Bella put me into preschool. I hate preschool. I hate daycare. I hate Bella. I want my mommy and daddy.”

I frowned. “Katie, I know you’re upset, but you can’t say that you hate your sister. She’s trying very hard to give you the best life. She adores you and she’s doing all of this. On her own. Does Bella have a boyfriend?” Katie shrugged; her lip still pouted out. I took the glass of juice and put it on the table. I picked her up, putting her on my lap. “Tell me about your mommy and daddy.”

“My mommy was so pretty. She was with me all the time. We read, played and baked cookies. Sometimes, we’d go to the beach and find shells and light driftwood fires. It was so pretty,” Katie said. “Daddy? He was a doctor. He sewed people up. He wasn’t around as much as Mommy, but more than Bella.” Her little face crumpled. “Why did my mommy and daddy die?”

“I don’t know, little one. But, your mommy and daddy will always love you,” I whispered. “Even though they’re not here, they’re watching over you.”

She started crying, snuggling close to me. I held her closely. This little girl had suffered an unimaginable loss. She didn’t know how to cope with it. Obviously, Katie was bitter that Isabella had to work. Now, I understood why Bella needed the flexibility.

“Do you want more juice, Katie?” I asked.

“Yes, please,” she sniffled. I handed her the cup and picked up my tablet. “Do you have any games on there, Mr. Edward?”

I tapped the games folder and she found one that she liked. After she finished her juice, she crawled back into my lap and played the game. Katie was giggling as I tried to help her, but I was hopeless at playing games. When she giggled, she also coughed and it sounded deep.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was a quiet knock on the door. “It’s open,” I called out. Isabella walked in, looking frazzled and worried. “Miss Swan … Isabella …”

“Bella, please,” she said, looking at her sister. “We were looking for Katie. Alice came to me in a tizzy.”

“My apologies, Bella,” I murmured. “She was looking for the bathroom and I found her in front. I took her …”

“She’s only four, Mr. Cullen,” she gasped. “She can’t …”

“Call me Edward,” I said. “Your little one used my tie as a tissue and I’ve seen her pee. Well, _heard_ her pee. I think we’re past such formality. If we’d known that Katie was sick, we would have figured something out.”

“Alice called me in. There was some snafu with the photoshoot for New Moon,” Bella explained, but I’d already known that. “Victoria and Laurent … they asked for me to come in. Katie was home sick with a cold and I didn’t want to leave her with a sitter. Alice said she’d watch her, but she stepped out of the office and Kit Kat decided to sneak away. I can take her now.”

I looked down to my sister, feeling a tugging in my heart. _This was what I wanted. I wanted to give a child a life that I didn’t._ She was curled up, sleeping on my shoulder. Bella’s sister looked so comfortable despite being sick, but I could hear the rattles in her chest. “Have you been to the doctor?” I asked.

“It’s just a cold, but it’s the first time she’s been sick since … since we lost our parents,” she explained, frowning and fidgeting in her seat. The sadness in her eyes increased and the walls around my heart cracked. “But, yes, I took her to the doctor.”

I gently ran my fingers through her curls. Katie snuggled closer, muttering in her sleep. “She asked about Sam,” I chuckled. “She wants to play with him.”

“She’s been bugging me for a dog. I want to be able to take care of her first. I’m navigating all of this on my own. I have no other family. My grandparents had passed away before I was born. Phil and my mom were both only children,” Isabella explained. “My dad had an older sister, but she was never close to us. I never spoke to her in all my life. Being a single parent … it’s tough.” A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she just wilted. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“The little one … she’s loved and despite being sick, happy,” I said quietly. “She does need to go home.”

“Let me take her,” Bella said, wiping away her tears.

“I can do it,” I replied, standing up with Katie in my arms. “Meet me out front and I’ll carry her to your car, Bella.”

“Thank you,” she breathed. She got up, smoothing her hands down her leggings. She gave me a tiny grin before leaving.

“Little one,” I cooed.

“Daddy?” Katie rasped. I closed my eyes, trying not to lose my shit. “Oh, sorry, Mr. Edward.”

“It’s okay, Katie,” I smiled, standing up with her. “Bella came in here. You’re going home.”

“I’m sleepy,” she yawned. “Can you come with us? Maybe you could help Bella smile. She’s sad, too. I think she misses Mommy and Daddy.”

“I can imagine, little one,” I whispered, kissing her forehead. “Maybe, when you’re feeling better, you and Bella can meet me at the park? I’ll bring Sammy?”

Katie nodded, her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, making my way to the lobby. I waited for Bella, swaying gently with Katie in his arms. “Sorry. Alice wanted to talk to me before I left. I won’t be in tomorrow. I’ll have to telecommute until Katie’s better,” Bella explained, slipping her messenger bag over her body.

“I was going to suggest that,” I said, pressing the button of the elevator. I shifted Katie in my arms, hitching her further into my arms. She was dead to the world, comfortable in my arms. I looked down at her, watching her sleep comfortably but frowning at her red nose. “I have a name of a good doctor. A pediatrician.”

“Really?” Bella asked.

“I do some work for a foster care agency, donating my time and a great deal of money,” I explained uncomfortably. “This doctor can … help her out.” I blinked at her, giving Bella a tiny, but crooked smile. “Her card is in my pocket. I’ll give it to you when I get Katie into your car.”

The ride down to the parking garage was quiet and a bit awkward. Bella pulled out my keys and we walked to her car. She unlocked it, opening the backseat where Katie’s car seat was located. I strapped her in.

“Thank you for …”

“Do you need …”

We both spoke at the same time. She blushed and I laughed, gesturing to her. “Go ahead, Bella.”

“Thank you for watching her,” she whispered. “I’ll pay for any dry cleaning.” She gestured to a spot on my shoulder that was covered with Katie’s snot and slobber.

“It’s okay,” I shrugged. “Katie was sick.”

“What were you going to say?” she asked.

“Do you need help with her when you get home?” I asked. “Carrying her?”

“I’m good, but thank you,” Bella answered, smiling prettily.

I handed her a business card. “The pediatrician I mentioned,” I said. When our palms touched, Bella jumped. There was a spark that zipped up my arm. I took her tiny hand into mine and held it tightly. The electricity moved from my arm and enfolded me in warmth. I wanted more of that. “My number is on the back of the card. Please, call me if you need anything?”

“Thank you, Edward,” she said. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done.”

I took a few steps back, watching as she slid into her car. I watched her as she drove away, my lips curling up into a tiny smile. Something about Bella Swan had intrigued me. She’d done so when I met her in passing at the park. It had only intensified with each of the short interactions we’d shared. At first, I tried to push her away by being a douche. I was angry when we’d met as employer and employee because I felt betrayed. Then, that anger grew until it blew up in my face that fateful day when she’d threatened to leave.

I couldn’t have that.

And now, I know why.

At least, I think I know why.

What the hell am I saying? I have no clue. All I knew for certain was that I wanted to get to know her better.

_Does she feel the same?_

**A/N: Edward … oh, my sweet broken Edward … he lashes out at what he doesn’t understand. He thinks he’s inherently unlovable and that everything, _everyone_ has a price. It’s why giving bonuses and owning property makes sense to him. **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**We’re going to hear from Bella next chapter and perhaps, we’ll get some more Edward and Bella together, with a side of Katie. Thank so much for reading. Leave me your thoughts!**

**One MORE thing … some of you may be aware … one of our own has been stricken by COVID-19. Carey Anne Williams is on the mend, but the recovery is slow. Not to mention, costly. A number of us authors are donating our time for a Zoom conference call. If you donate $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe, you can meet with any number of authors. If you’d like to specifically to talk to me, my Zoom call is scheduled for August 22 nd at 3pm CST. I will include information about the Zoom call in the blog post with this update. I’m still working on the logistics of what we’re doing, but I’m open to suggestions … **

**So far, I’ve got name that tune, _Twilight_ trivia, a chapter read-aloud, alternative ending for any of my fics and just time for questions and answers. I’m a teacher. I have to have a plan. Anyway … one thing I am certain of is that for each person that participates, I will be donating $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe. I’m in a place where I can help pay it forward … I hope you can do the same for Carey Anne. **

**I look forward to ‘meeting’ you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**We’re going to hear from Bella next chapter and perhaps, we’ll get some more Edward and Bella together, with a side of Katie. Thank so much for reading. Leave me your thoughts!**

**Chapter Five**

**_Bella_ **

“Thank you for seeing us,” I said, holding my sick sister in my lap. It had been a long weekend and she was no closer to being better. “I got your name from …”

“Edward told me to expect your call,” Dr. Marcus Volturi said. “He told me that your sister was not feeling very well and when she was at your office, Edward said that she’d had a very deep cough.”

“I, um, wow …” I spluttered. “I never expected that he would call you …”

“I’ve known Edward for some time, Miss Swan,” Dr. Volturi replied kindly. “And let’s just say, I was just as surprised to hear from him, but if he’d called, it must have really worried him.”

“Bella,” Katie rasped. “My throat hurts.”

“I know, Kit Kat,” I frowned.

“That’s why you’re here,” Dr. Volturi smiled. “I want to take some x-rays of her lungs. When I listened to her lungs, I heard some rattling. I also want to run a rapid strep test. Her throat may be sore from her coughing. I just want to rule everything out.” He looked at my sister. “Do you want to see your bones, Katie?”

“You can do that?” Katie asked, eyeing him curiously.

“With a special camera,” Dr. Volturi said, holding out his hand. Katie took it and hopped off my lap. “We’ll be right back, Miss Swan.” They left the examination room. I sat back, looking at the décor. It was reminiscent of _Finding Nemo_. I took out my cell phone, checking my email for work. I had to take another day off because of Katie’s illness, but Alice and Edward were understanding.

Speaking of Edward … I pulled up his contact information. He’d given me his cell phone number. He’d also contacted Dr. Volturi, concerned about Katie. I bit my lip, opening up a new text message.

_Edward, this is Bella Swan. I wanted to thank you for Dr. Volturi’s number. We’re at the appointment now. Hopefully, he’ll help alleviate some of my sister’s discomfort. ~ Bella_

On the screen, the three dots began dancing. Edward was responding.

_I’m glad that Dr. Volturi can help you out. He’s an amazing physician. He works with my father. Let me know how Katie is? ~ Edward_

_I will. Thank you. ~ Bella_

_You stay healthy, too, Bella. Call me when you get a chance? ~ Edward_

I blinked at that. My mouth opened and closed like a cod fish. I held my breath, responding to his text. _Probably tonight. After Katie is in bed. ~ Bella_

_Does Katie, and well, you, like soup? ~ Edward_

_We’ve been living off soup all weekend. Kit Kat wanted me to make my mother’s famous potato soup. Sadly, I’m coming up short. ~ Bella_

_It’s a good thing that I can. My mom has a delicious recipe that tastes like baked potatoes. May I make soup for you and Katie? ~ Edward_

Did I want my boss over at my house? Food was growing pretty scarce because I hadn’t gone to the grocery store. Katie was so sick that I still didn’t want her to stay with a sitter and she was too miserable to go out. Hell, trying to get her to the doctor was hellacious. There had been a lot of crying and throwing of stuffed animals. I had to resort to bribery. Once we got home, Katie would get to have ice cream for lunch and an hour of screen time.

I sucked as a parent.

 _Katie and I would like that. The pantry is a little barren … Here’s my address …_ I tapped out my address, along with a few options for parking. Usually, there were very few spots on the street.

_I’ll be over around six, Bella. Call me if anything changes. ~ Edward_

The door opened and Katie came back into the examination room with the initial nurse who’d checked us in. My sister clambered in my lap, snuggling close to me. “You okay, Kit Kat?” My sister whimpered, idly playing with my hair.

“She did awesome,” the nurse smiled. “Dr. Volturi is looking at the films and preparing the strep test. He’ll be back in a few moments.”

“Thank you,” I said, rubbing Katie’s back. She coughed as she snuggled to me. The door clicked closed. “You’re being such a brave girl, Kit Kat.”

“I miss Mommy,” she muttered, her voice so scratchy.

“I know, Kit Kat,” I frowned. “We’re going to figure out what’s wrong with you soon. As soon as we know, we’ll get you on the right medicine. You’ll feel better soon. In fact, I talked to Edward. He’s bringing over some soup. Do you remember him? You used his tie as a Kleenex.”

“Is he bringing Sammy?” Katie asked.

“I could ask,” I said.

There was a quiet knock and Dr. Volturi walked in. He had some supplies in his hands. Katie eyed him dubiously, trying not to cough. “We’re almost done, sweet girl,” he chuckled. “Just a rapid strep test.”

“Do I need a shot?” she asked.

“No shot,” Dr. Volturi replied. “I just need to run this cotton swab in the back of your throat.”

“Can Bella hold me?” she whimpered.

“Yes, Miss Katie,” he answered sweetly.

Katie slowly turned around, her legs dangling on either side of mine. I kissed her temple as Dr. Volturi sat down on a rolling stool. He explained what he was doing in a soft, calm voice. Katie did cough when he took the swab. She started crying, clinging to me. “Is she okay?” I asked, scratching her back.

“Her throat is obviously raw,” Dr. Volturi explained. “I don’t think she has strep, but I’d rather be sure.” He put the cotton swab into some plastic tubule. “This will be ready in a few moments.”

“So, what’s wrong with her?” I questioned. “I mean, she’s been miserable. Not necessarily with a cold. I don’t know … I’m not a doctor.”

“Tell me her symptoms again,” Dr. Volturi commanded.

“It started with the sniffles, but I think that has more to do with allergies,” I shrugged. “I’m also sniffly, but nothing else. It also gets better with allergy medication. Katie, too … her sniffles dissipate with allergy medication. The biggest concern is the temperature, deep cough and raspy voice.”

“Well, according to her x-ray,” he said, pulling up the image on his tablet, “it looks like she has a mild case of bronchitis.”

“Mild?” I growled. “She’s been miserable for almost a week!”

“She’s been miserable because she needs antibiotics,” Dr. Volturi explained. He blinked to the cotton swab. “She’s clear of strep. So, here’s my plan. Is Katie allergic to penicillin?”

“No. She’s allergic to airborne stuff, dust, mold, pollen,” I answered.

“I’m going to prescribe amoxicillin to kick out the bronchitis. I’m also going to give you some prescription strength cough suppressant and an inhaled steroid. It’s a puffer,” he said. “I’ve already sent down the prescriptions down to the pharmacy downstairs.”

“A puffer?” I asked.

“An inhaler,” Dr. Volturi said. “It might take a day or two for her to start feeling better, but this infection will be knocked out in a week. She may have a residual cough, but you will have at least two refills of the cough suppressant.”

“Does the medicine taste icky?” Katie frowned. “Am I going to have a shot?”

“First off, you will not have to have a shot. I hate needles. I’ve also been told that they can make the cough medicine taste like anything,” he grinned. “What would you like?”

“Grape,” she answered. “What about the other stuff?”

“The antibiotic, I’ve been told, tastes like bubble gum and the puffer doesn’t really have a taste,” he chuckled. Looking up at me, he gave me a soft grin. “If her symptoms continue, or get worse, please call my office. If they become more acute, bring her directly to the hospital. I’m on staff at Northwestern.” He handed me a card. “I don’t give this out to many, but I want you to have it. This is my personal cell phone number.”

“Dr. Volturi, thank you,” I breathed. “I won’t abuse this. I’m just _floundering_. I love children … I adore my sister. Being a single parent is …”

“I get it, Bella,” he smiled. “Your prescriptions should be ready. Take this sweet girl back home and get some rest. I don’t want to see you back here with the same symptoms.”

“This is a pediatrician’s office,” I snickered.

“My specialty is children, but I can help you, too,” he said, holding out his hand. I shook it. “Feel better, sweet girl.”

“Can I get a sucker? Dr. Banner gave me suckers,” Katie mumbled, scrambling off my lap.

“Her doctor in Forks,” I explained, standing up and putting my purse over my shoulder. “Should I call him for her records?”

“We can do that for you. You just need to sign a medical release form with Annie at the front desk,” Dr. Volturi nodded, reaching into his pocket and holding out three options of suckers. “Pick one.”

Katie plucked a grape sucker from his options, unwrapping it eagerly. She popped it into her mouth. “Fank oo,” she smiled around her treat.

“You’re welcome, Katie. Feel better,” he grinned. She nodded, waving at him and tugging on my hand. Kit Kat was ready to go home.

We left the office, stopping at the front desk to pay for our visit and to sign the paperwork for Katie’s medical records. We rode down to the main level of the medical building, stopping at the pharmacy. As Dr. Volturi said, the prescriptions were ready and waiting for us. I paid for them and we left the medical building.

When we got back to the house, I read the instructions for Katie’s medication and gave her the first dose. She was dead on her feet. I tucked her into her bed, after I helped her back into pajamas. “Don’t forget, Bella. Ask Mr. Edward about bringing over Sammy,” she said sleepily.

“Thank you for reminding me, Kit Kat,” I murmured, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bella,” she yawned, curling up into a tiny ball.

I left her room, walking back down to the family room. I wrinkled my nose. It looked like a tornado hit, but tending to my sister didn’t really lend itself to promote cleaning. I sat down on the couch, pulling out my cell phone. I had a few hours before Edward would come over. With a sigh, I sent him a text.

_Kit Kat requested that you bring Sam. Is that possible? ~ Bella_

_I’ll be happy, too. How is she? ~ Edward_

_Bronchitis … Dr. Volturi gave her some medication. We’ll see how she feels in a couple of days. It means more telecommuting. I’m sorry. ~ Bella_

_Focus on your sister, Bella. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. ~ Edward_

I put my phone on the table, huffing out a breath. I looked around and I knew I needed to clean up. “It isn’t going to magically clean up itself, Bella,” I muttered to myself. “Get off your ass.”

I focused my attention on the family room, office, kitchen and guest bathroom. When I was done cleaning, I checked on Katie. She was sleeping deeply and her face was relaxed for the first time since she came home sick with the sniffles. I took a quick shower, putting on a pair of jeans and a warm sweater. The weather had taken a turn for worse since we’d gotten home. It was raining and miserable.

I did some work, sending off designs to Alice and Emmett for one of our newer contracts. I also checked in with Victoria and Laurent, asking if she was happy with the new plans we’d laid out a couple days ago. I woke up Katie around five. Her fever had gone down and she was kind grumpy. I washed her face, dressing her in clean pajamas. “Bath tomorrow, Kit Kat,” I said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Is Mr. Edward here?” she asked.

“Not yet. But, I wanted to get you up because you’re so grumpy,” I said, picking her up and kissing her temple.

“I’m not,” she argued, putting her head on my shoulder. I carried her downstairs and settled her on the couch. “Can I watch a movie?”

“Which one?” I asked. _Not_ Frozen _… anything but_ Frozen _._

“Um, _Frozen II_ ,” she answered, pressing her cheek to the pillow.

 _Damn it. If I hear that one song ONE MORE TIME, I’m going to pull out my hair_. “Okay, Kit Kat,” I sighed, pulling it up.

“You don’t like this movie?” Katie asked.

“I liked it. The _first_ time I watched it, Katie,” I deadpanned. “We’ve watched about ninety-eight times since then.”

“So?” she sassed, arching a brow and looking so much like our mother.

“You do you, Kit Kat,” I snickered. She grinned, watching the beginning of the movie. I sat with her until the doorbell rang. I got up, walking to the door. Edward stood on the front step, holding a very wiggly Sam. “Hello! Thank you for coming over.”

“Can you take him? I’ve got some stuff in my car and I’m double parked,” he said, handing me the leash.

I nodded, stepping back and guiding Sam into the house. Katie saw him and she squealed. Well, squealed as best she could with her sore throat. Sam tugged on his leash and I was dragged into the family room. I took him off his lead. He jumped onto the couch, kissing Katie’s cheeks. She pet him eagerly, giggling at his reaction at seeing her. Edward walked into the house; his arms full of groceries. “Sam! You know better! Get off the couch!” he chided.

Sam barked at him, hopping down and sitting next to Katie. His tongue lolled out and his tail thumped on the floor.

“I’ll take care of any cleaning,” he frowned.

“It’s okay,” I said, waving my hand. “Did you buy us groceries?”

“I did,” he answered, his ears turning a slight pink. “You said that your pantry was a little empty. So, I picked up a few things.”

“Um, thank you, Edward,” I answered quietly. “Let me help you.”

“I’ve got it,” he chuckled. “It’s perfectly balanced and if I tried to pass it off to you, something will inevitably fall. Where’s the kitchen?” I gestured to the rear of my brownstone. “Sam, stay on the floor. No couch.”

“Can’t he cuddle with me, Mr. Edward?” Katie asked.

“Katie,” I sighed. “If you want to cuddle with Sam, sit on the floor with him.”

“Okay,” she huffed.

In the kitchen, Edward placed the bags on the island. “She’s got some sass,” he said.

“You don’t know the worst of it,” I snorted, watching him unload the bags. “Are there any groceries left at the store?”

“I didn’t know what you liked,” he replied, giving me a tiny smile. He pulled out a large plastic container. “This is the potato soup. It does need to be warmed up. I’m going to park the car and I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” I said, taking it from him. I pulled out a sauce pan, pouring the soup into it and turning on the stove. About ten minutes later, he came back inside. I was stirring the soup and it looked and smelled like something you’d see at a restaurant. “Did you make this?”

“This weekend,” he replied. “I like soups. My mom gave me her recipes and I cook on the weekends, if I’m not working. So, I had that in my fridge.”

“It smells delicious,” I grinned. “Do you want something to drink? I have milk, orange juice, soda, a bottle of wine and some beer.”

“I’ll save the milk and orange juice for Katie. What kind of beer do you have?” he asked.

“Corona, Stella and Heineken,” I answered.

“Stella sounds great,” he replied. I went to the fridge, grabbing two beers for us and pouring some orange juice into a sippy cup for Katie. “Did you renovate this place? This is a great kitchen.”

“No. I found this place on Redfin. When my parents died, I used part of their life insurance policy to purchase this place,” I explained. “Most of the furniture is new. I’d lived in apartments with hand-me-down furnishings and my parents’ style wasn’t my thing.”

“How so?” he asked, folding the bags.

I handed him a beer and I began to put the groceries away. “My mother was very frilly. A lot of flowers, lace and frou-frou. I loved my mom, but her design aesthetic left much to be desired,” I snorted. I pulled out my phone and showed him one of the last photos I’d taken with my mother. “See?”

“It looks you like modern, contemporary lines. But, wow … that is a floral nightmare,” Edward laughed, taking my phone. “You look exactly like your mom.”

“We could have passed as twins, but she had blue eyes, like Katie,” I shrugged. “I have my father’s coloring.”

“Is this him?” Edward asked, showing me a photo of Phil.

“He’s my step-father,” I explained. “My dad died when I was about Katie’s age, maybe a little younger.” He handed me back my phone. I was still confused by him. He was still being nice. I didn’t know what to make of him. “Are you possessed?”

“What?” he asked, arching a brow. “That came out of nowhere.”

“Since that day … the one with the meeting …” I said.

“Where I made you cry,” he frowned. “I am sorry for doing that, Bella.”

“I appreciate the apology and your willingness to be flexible with my schedule,” I rushed out. “But, you were a virtual ghost for the past couple of months and when I see you again, you’re taking care of my sister. You gave me your cell phone number. You made arrangements for me to see the top pediatrician in Chicago. You bought me groceries! I’m confused. You go from this complete asshole to a saint? I’m sorry … I shouldn’t have said that. You’re still my boss.”

He looked at me, his green eyes searching mine. I was waiting for the explosion and for him to tell me that I was fired. He moved his hand from his beer, sliding it to mine. His fingers were cold, but his hand was soft. “You have every right to be wary, Bella,” he said quietly. “I was an asshole to you.”

“But, what happened? It’s like you’ve been replaced by a pod person,” I snorted. “I like this friendlier version of you. It was the man I met in the park.”

He ran his thumb across my knuckles, keeping his eyes on mine. “Let’s just say that I’m familiar with what you’re dealing with, Bella,” he sighed. “I’m a mess, to be honest.”

“Is everything okay? I’m a pretty good listener,” I shrugged.

“It’s a long story,” he replied, but not really expanding on what he said. “For now, I want to share my mom’s baked potato soup and spend time with you and Katie.”

“Do you do this for all your employees?” I smirked.

“Only ones that I make cry,” he retorted, sipping his beer. “As an apology.”

“You’ve already apologized,” I argued.

“Not enough,” he whispered.

“I’ve forgiven you, Edward,” I whispered back.

“It’ll take some time for me to forgive myself,” he answered honestly. “Why don’t you sit down with Katie? I’ll watch over the soup. Plus, I need to make some bacon. It enhances the flavors.”

“I can help,” I argued.

“Go, sit, let me do this,” he said, handing me my beer, turning me around and guiding me to the family room. “Twenty minutes and then dinner will be ready.”

“I was hoping that I didn’t have to watch _Frozen_ for the eleventy billionth time,” I grumbled. He laughed, guiding me to the family room. Thankfully, Katie was more excited about seeing Sam. They were playing on the floor and the television was still paused. I turned it off, sitting on the couch. Sam ambled over, plopping a toy in my lap. I pet his head and he quietly barked.

“Can we _please_ get a dog?” Katie pleaded, climbing into my lap.

“Maybe, we can just play with Sam. Having a dog is a big responsibility, Kit Kat. I can tell you that I’m not ready. You’re also too little.”

“Am not,” Katie grumbled. “I can take care of Sam.”

“Sam weighs the same as you, Kit Kat. Stop asking for a dog. Please?” I asked.

“Mommy and Daddy would have gotten me a dog,” she snapped. She started wriggle off my lap. I stopped her. “Bella! They would have!”

“Katherine Marie Dwyer, you need to stop acting like a brat. Yes, you are sick. Yes, we’re navigating the loss of our parents, but that doesn’t mean you get to be disrespectful to me or to Mr. Edward. You can go to bed if you keep this up,” I growled. “I know, for a fact, that they wouldn’t get you a dog. Dad was allergic.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Katie hissed.

“Yes, he was. When I was a teenager, I brought home a stray. He was hovering behind one of those garbage cans near the high school. I coaxed him out with some food and brought him to the house. He was ugly, but sweet. I wanted to keep him, but Dad’s face got swollen and he couldn’t breathe,” I explained. “We had to have the dog removed and we stayed at a hotel while the house was scoured.” I knew rationalizing with her was pointless. She would beg for a dog until she found the next thing she wanted, or think she wanted.

Edward poked his head out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready,” he said with a shy smile. He must have noticed Katie’s pout. “Is everything okay?”

“Katie is just acting like a four-year-old,” I said.

“I’m almost five, Bella,” she argued.

“Going on fourteen,” I deadpanned. “You’re tired and cranky, Kit Kat. Dinner and then bed.”

“Bella,” she whined.

“You’re still getting over bronchitis,” I explained, standing up and walking my sister into the kitchen. The island was set with three bowls of steaming soup. There was also smaller bowls of chopped bacon, cheese, green onions and sour cream. In a basket, there was some crusty bread. “Wow … Edward, this smells delicious.”

“I also have a salad in the fridge,” he said.

“Thank you so much,” I grinned, helping Katie to sit at the counter. She rubbed her hands together, reminding of Phil when he dug into my mom’s famous lasagna. “What do you want on your soup, Kit Kat?”

“Everything,” she grinned. I snorted, covering her pajamas with a napkin before loading up her bowl of soup with everything. I also grabbed her orange juice sippy cup. “Can I have a piece of bread?” Edward handed her a piece, sitting down next to me. She ripped off a chunk and dipped it into the soup. She grinned when she tasted it. “This is better than Mom’s soup, Bella.”

“I can bet,” I chuckled, adding the toppings. “Can I get the recipe?”

“Of course, but I don’t mind cooking,” he replied. “I like to do it. Cooking for one is tough.”

“I lived with roommates while I was getting my degree and masters. I did most of the cooking,” I said. “But, I lived in a house with four girls and a two guys.”

“Boyfriend?” Edward asked, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

“The two guys were dating. They felt more comfortable with us because their last apartment … they were practically thrown out because of their sexual preference,” I frowned. “We accepted and loved them, no matter what. In fact, we all wanted the relationship that they shared. They were perfect for each other.”

“What made you decide to have that many roommates?”

“It was cheaper to find a home for rent near campus,” I explained. “Eric and Tyler, the two guys, they lived in the master bedroom and they paid the most in rent. They also had full-time jobs. The remaining bedrooms were divided among the rest of us. For the first couple of years, I lived this girl, Angela. We got along great. When she got engaged, I had my room to myself until I got the phone call about my parents. Then, I moved home and stayed there until we made the choice to move to Chicago.”

“So, you lived with seven other people for how long?” he chuckled.

“My senior of college until I completed my master’s program. So, about five years,” I answered. “I worked for a year to save some money, deferring enrollment in my graduate degree. I also worked during my time in graduate school, only attending part time. I was determined to not have student loans.”

“Did your determination pay off?” he asked.

“It did,” I smirked.

“Cheers,” Edward smiled, holding up his beer. I giggled, clinking my bottle with his.

“Mr. Edward, is this the only soup you can make?” Katie asked, her voice sounding clearer.

“I’m good at following recipes,” he replied. “Most of what I make, my mom taught me.”

“What does your Mommy look like? Is she nice?” Katie chirped.

He pulled out his cell phone and found a picture. “This is a picture of me and my parents at a recent event.”

He handed me his phone. I looked at the picture. His parents were elegantly dressed and were obviously proud of their son. However, it was clear that Edward did not share any traits from his parents. His father was tall and similarly built to Edward, but his facial structure was totally different. His mother was tiny, barely coming up to Edward’s shoulder. I handed the phone to Katie. “Be careful, Kit Kat.”

“You’re Mommy is tiny like Bella,” Katie giggled.

“She is petite,” Edward chuckled. “But, what she lacks in height, she makes up for with her sass. Like you, little one.”

“I’m not sassy,” Katie argued.

“Yes, you are,” both Edward and I countered. We both laughed. But, Edward’s face flamed. Katie scowled, giving me the phone. I passed it off to Edward, who slid it into his pocket. “Do you want some salad, Kit Kat?” I asked.

“Not really,” she answered, pushing her bowl back. “I’m tired.”

“Well, it’s time for your medicine and then it’s bedtime,” I smiled, brushing her messy curls back. Katie was clearly sleepy. She nodded without any argument. I gave her the medication. “I’ll be right back, Edward.”

“Take your time, Bella,” he said.

I held out my hand to Katie and she took it. However, her eyes were drooping. I lifted her into my arms and carried her up the stairs. Sam followed us. “You watching over your new friend, Sam?” I asked as I tucked Katie into bed. He quietly barked, putting his head next to Katie’s hand. She smiled sleepily, petting his nose. He gave her a few doggy kisses until her fingers stopped moving. “Come on, pup. Your dad is waiting for you.”

Sam seemed to huff, but he followed me out of Katie’s room. I left the door open, walking down to the kitchen. A pristine, sparkling kitchen. “You didn’t need to do the dishes, Edward,” I frowned.

“It was fine,” he said, grinning crookedly. “I put the leftovers into a container. You should have enough for another meal.”

“I appreciate this,” I said. I closed my eyes, feeling tears gather behind my lids. “It’s been really tough and …”

He stopped and he walked over to me. His arms tentatively slid around me. I felt so _comforted_ by his awkward hug. Other than Katie, I really didn’t have anybody. The only person I kept in touch with from my roommates was Angela and her husband, Ben. Eric and Tyler, they sent a sympathy card, but they weren’t as close to me as Angela. I melted against his warm body, gripping his sweater. “I’m so sorry, Bella,” he whispered against my hair. He said something else, but it was muffled. He tightened his hold before releasing me. He wiped a tear from my cheek away. “You have my number. I mean it when I say that you should use it. Any time.”

I nodded, giving him a watery smile. “I’m not sure if I’ll be back this week. I can’t send Katie back to daycare or preschool until she’s been fever-free for twenty-four hours,” I explained.

“Telecommute until she’s better. I meant it when I said for you to focus on your sister,” he said.

“Do you want some of the soup? You did all the hard work,” I sniffled.

“I have some in my freezer. So, if you want more, I’m more than willing to bring it over,” he answered. “I’ve got a meeting tomorrow morning.” A shadow ghosted over his features. “I hope Katie is feeling better soon, Bella.” He reached into one of the bags and produced a stuffed dog. “It’s not the same as Sam, but this could work for the time being.”

“She’ll love it,” I giggled. I looked up at him and his face relaxed into a brilliant smile. His eyes were swirling with soft emotions and he looked happy. _And, really freaking handsome._ “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he breathed, giving me another hug. His fingers traced my jaw and he stepped back. “I’ll see you when you get back to the office, Bella.” With another tender, crooked grin, he called for Sam. He attached the leash to his dog. It looked like Edward wanted to say more, but he ducked out of the house.

_Edward Cullen is one handsome man, but he confuses the fuck out of me._

**A/N: I wanted to get further along in this chapter, but unless I’d alternate POVs in the chapter, it wouldn’t work. So, it’s slightly shorter than I would like, but Katie’s on the mend. We are also seeing some sparks between Bella and CEOWard.**

**Also, in case you’re wondering … Bella is 28 (just recently celebrating her birthday) and Edward is 35. She graduated from college at 22, took a year off to work and completed her master’s program, attending classes part-time. She completed her master’s at the age of 26, with her parents dying shortly after her graduation.**

**Anyway, pictures from this chapter, ALONG with the recipe for Edward’s baked potato soup, are on my blog. You can access that through a link in my profile. . I suggest you follow me on blogspot since Facebook won’t let me post teasers that way. Something about spam. Really? Whatever … I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next, we’ll hear from Edward. We’ll hear his thoughts regarding the night he spent with Bella and Katie. I promise you; I will _not_ rehash it. We’ll also hear about his meeting in the morning and jump forward in time (it’s early October at the time of this chapter). Perhaps, we’ll have some Halloween hijinks and some MAC team building. **

**Damn, this author’s note is nearly as long as the chapter. Leave me some and thank you for reading. You are awesome!**

**One MORE thing … some of you may be aware … one of our own has been stricken by COVID-19. Carey Anne Williams is on the mend, but the recovery is slow. Not to mention, costly. A number of us authors are donating our time for a Zoom conference call. If you donate $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe, you can meet with any number of authors. If you’d like to specifically to talk to me, my Zoom call is scheduled for August 22 nd at 3pm CST. I will include information about the Zoom call in the blog post with this update. I’m still working on the logistics of what we’re doing, but I’m open to suggestions … **

**So far, I’ve got name that tune, _Twilight_ trivia, a chapter read-aloud, alternative ending for any of my fics and just time for questions and answers. I’m a teacher. I have to have a plan. Anyway … one thing I am certain of is that for each person that participates, I will be donating $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe. I’m in a place where I can help pay it forward … I hope you can do the same for Carey Anne. **

**I look forward to ‘meeting’ you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Up next, we’ll hear from Edward. We’ll hear his thoughts regarding the night he spent with Bella and Katie. I promise you; I will _not_ rehash it. We’ll also hear about his meeting in the morning and jump forward in time (it’s early October at the time of this chapter). Perhaps, we’ll have some Halloween hijinks and some MAC team building. **

**Chapter Six**

**_Edward_ **

With each step away from Bella’s brownstone, I felt like I needed to turn back around and stay there. Part of my soul was inside that building. _Dramatic, much, Cullen?_ I felt _comfortable_ there. Even though things were awkward between Bella and me, the warmth I experienced in her home seeped into my bones.

I wanted more of it.

I needed that warmth.

It didn’t make a single bit of sense.

_You’re losing your damned mind, Edward._

And, when Bella started crying … I wanted to take her into my arms and make all her pain go away. I did hug her. It felt right, but so different than I expected. Different in a good way. She melted against me, like all the air had left her. I could feel her body tremble as she gripped my sweater, clinging to me like was a life raft.

It felt good, giving someone support and being their rock. She’d been shouldering all of this alone.

Bella Swan was simply amazing.

“What the fuck am I doing?” I grumbled. “I’m so confused.” Sam whimpered, his tail wagging. “Come on, bud. Do your business, please?” He barked, walking to a patch of grass.

Once Sam was done answering the call of nature, we made our way to my car. I had to park around the block from Bella’s home. She was right that there was no parking on her street. Unlocking my car, I helped Sam into the back of my Tesla and slid into the driver’s seat. I eased away from the curb, driving to my condo. Ironically enough, Bella lived about five minutes from me. Her place was in a good neighborhood, with a lot of families.

A perfect place for her and the little one.

After the short drive, I rode up to my home. _But, it didn’t feel like home. More like a sterile, empty shell … like me._ In my condo, I changed into a pair of loose sleep pants. I refilled Sam’s water bowl, leaning against the kitchen counter with another bottle of beer. “Did you feel it tonight, Sam?” I asked.

He looked back at me, water dribbling down his coat. His responding bark was low before going back to drinking some water.

“I’m losing my damned mind,” I grumbled. “Bella Swan is twisting me into knots. Everything in me is telling me to … walk away, but I can’t. I want to be closer.”

There was something about Bella that drew me in. She was kind, forgiving and so loving. She’d forgiven my horrific gaff that fateful day. I still felt awful for hurting her so cruelly; it’s why I went out of my way to help her. However, it was the way she cared for her sister. It was beautiful. Even when Katie was giving Bella sass, she was firm but kind. She wasn’t cruel or mean. Despite their situation, it was apparent that Bella and Katie loved each other very much.

Katie was adorable and very smart, with pale skin, dark blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was filled with sass, energy and giggles. However, I saw the sadness in her eyes of a child who lost everything. She’d lost her parents too young. Katie, however, was lucky to have Bella in her a life. Katie would never know the harsh realities going into the system. She’d be spared the nightmare of having creepy foster fathers, abusive foster mothers and indifferent foster siblings. Katie had family that loved her, unconditionally. She had …

Bella …

Who was a saint.

At least, she was a saint in my eyes.

On top of being completely selfless, forgiving and kind, Bella Swan was absolutely gorgeous. Effortlessly beautiful. Bella, even exhausted from caring for her sister, looked like a dream come true. Her pale skin was smooth and creamy. Her long, chocolate tresses were softly curled, draped over her shoulders. She was slender, but not skinny, with the perfect amount of curves. I noticed her beauty that day in the park all those months ago. In the back of my mind, I wondered that if I wasn’t so _broken_ , would she give me a second glance.

_Probably not, Edward._

Remember what your therapist said … you are not that little boy anymore. You’re a successful businessman, a CEO of an up and coming advertising agency.

 _It’s hard to undo thirty-five years of emotional baggage in a handful of therapy appointments. She wouldn’t want_ you _, anyway. She’s the epitome of goodness, a paragon of selflessness._

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the self-loathing I had swirling inside. Meeting with a therapist was helping, but it would take time for things to truly change. I was just struggling with so many conflicting emotions. I couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

_You should journal it out, like the good doctor suggested._

Yeah, I don’t think so.

It also didn’t help that I had a meeting tomorrow morning with my attorney. Even after a year of our divorce, my ex-wife was still trying to finagle money out of me. She was fighting for alimony. She had no right to any of it.

The pre-nuptial agreement she’d signed was clear. If she’d cheated, Tanya would get _nothing_. All she got were the clothes on her back and what she walked into the marriage with … a boat load of student debt and a closet full of designer knock-off clothing. Apparently, she had her new attorney snowed and he’d filed this motion. Jenks emailed me, saying that he got a notice to appear. I paid him enough that he could make this disappear, but I still had to meet with him to get some information.

My cell phone rang. Secretly, I hoped it was Bella, but it was unlikely. It was late and she looked like she was about to crash when I left. Picking up my phone, I saw my parents’ number. Sliding my finger across the screen, I answered, “Hello?”

“Edward, I just got your email. I was out, working on a new project. I just got home,” Esme murmured. “Are you okay? Do you want me to come to the meeting with you?”

“No, I’m fine,” I replied. “Jenks will get this thrown out. The paperwork was clear.”

“Well, if you want me there, I’m available, Edward. I’m just a phone call away,” she said. “Why can’t she leave well enough alone? I thought she was living with that man she was screwing?”

“Jacob? Maybe, he realized that she was a soul-sucking leech,” I deadpanned. “Perhaps, he kicked her to the curb and now she needs money. Why not slither back to me? Jenks will find out for me.”

“Let me know what he tells you,” Esme said, her voice tight with anger. “Your father and I, we’re here for you.”

“Thank you,” I breathed.

“I also read that you helped out an employee of yours,” she murmured. “You made her soup?” I could hear her smile in her question.

“She’s dealing with a lot of changes,” I explained.

“Is this woman you told us about?” she pressed. “You upset her?”

“I had to make it right, Mom,” I muttered. “I was so callous, heartless. She’s … she’s trying to navigate everything on her own. She’s all alone. She’s raising her sister … She needs help. Using my resources with the foster agency, I helped her. I gave her Marcus’s phone number because her sister was really sick. Then, I made her soup. It’s a small token, but I felt like I had to do it. I made her cry. I was so harsh and cruel … I made her cry.”

“Edward, baby,” Esme said softly, her voice tender with understanding. “I’m certain she appreciated it. However, I think there’s more to this assistance than you’re telling me.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” I said. “I’m her boss, but …” _I want more. So much more._

“Just let whatever you have growing between the two of your happen naturally, Edward. Right now, if she’s dealing with so much, she might not be able to give you more than friendship. Be her friend, a shoulder to cry on, a support for her as she adjusts to being a parent to her sister. If something evolves from there, let things happen naturally. You’ve opened yourself to this woman, clearly,” Esme explained.

I opened my mouth, but slammed it shut. I furrowed my brow and thought about what she said. “It would appear that I have opened myself to her,” I whispered. _I’m scared._

“Cherish that, sweetheart,” she breathed. “I love you.”

I hummed and then hung up the phone. It vibrated in my hand with a text message.

_Thank you, again, for the soup. And for the hug when I lost it. It was nice to talk to someone other than the grief counselor. She’s detached, but you were real. The hug gave me more comfort … My apologies … I’m rambling. Thank you, Edward. I should be back, hopefully, by Thursday ~ Bella_

_I’m glad that I could help, Bella. Call me any time. Sleep well ~ Edward_

She didn’t respond, but it warmed my heart that my she felt comforted by what I did. I’d do it for her again. In a heartbeat.

xx FFADS xx

I smoothed my suit as I rode up the elevator to Jenks’ office. He had a sleek, but homey office in the heart of downtown. I checked in with the receptionist, an older woman with a chic bob and funky glasses. She grinned at me, saying that Jenks would be with me in a few moments.

I had barely sat down when Jenks walked out. He was an older gentleman, with a square jaw, bright blue eyes and full head of hair. “Edward,” he beamed, holding out his hand. “It’s always a pleasure.”

“More billable hours, hmmm?” I teased, shaking his hand.

“Well, that, too,” he quipped. “Come with me. We’re in my office. Maureen, I’m unavailable until Mr. Cullen has left. Send any calls to voicemail.”

“Sure thing, Jason,” she nodded.

We walked back to his spacious private office. The suite where his office was located was in a sleek building, but the room where I’d usually met with Jenks was comfortable and had an old-world touch to it. Once inside, Jenks closed the door. “Do you want anything to drink? I have bourbon, scotch, vodka …”

“Too early for booze,” I deadpanned. “Though, whenever I deal with the ex, alcohol will be needed.”

“She’s a piece of fucking work,” Jenks growled. He pulled out his tablet and handed it to me. “That’s the notice that was emailed to me from her latest attorney.”

I quickly read the paperwork. “Do I need to appear?”

“Nope,” he answered. “According to my PI, Tanya was summarily dumped by Jacob Black. She’d stolen several expensive items from him and pawned them for a pittance.”

“Jacob comes from old money. His parents died when he was just out of college. He had several expensive pieces of jewelry. His mother’s engagement ring, a diamond necklace, some sapphire earrings. There was a lot more, but he always bragged about those items, nonstop,” I explained.

“Again, that was all pawned,” Jenks explained. “Flip through paperwork. I’ve got pictures of what was recovered.”

“You’ve been in contact with Jacob?” I asked.

“Not Jacob, but the owner of the pawn shop,” Jenks snorted. “She sold it for about five grand, when it was easily worth ten times that.”

“Why was she selling this shit?” Jenks rubbed his nose with a pointed look. “She’s using drugs. Cocaine?”

“Cocaine and ecstasy, recreationally. She also _claimed_ that she has a back injury where she needs oxy. I don’t know much about how much oxy, but it was a lot. My PI saw her go to about five different pharmacies, picking up prescriptions for very high doses of oxy,” Jenks explained. “So, Tanya was dumped because she’s a drug addict. And, well, a whore. But, you know this, Edward.”

“Fuck me,” I snapped. “Do you know how long?”

“It was after you, Edward. One of Jacob’s colleagues got her hooked,” Jenks said. “His colleague was also fucking around with Tanya.”

“She gets around,” I huffed. “What else do you know?”

“Not much else. Jacob had dumped her and threw out her shit, tossing it into a dumpster. She’s living in a hotel, but her credit cards are maxed out,” Jenks shrugged. “I don’t know how she got another attorney. She’s broke as shit.”

“Do you know who her new representation is?”

“I don’t recognize their name, or their firm,” he answered. “I looked them up and the man representing her passed the bar.”

“Maybe she’s fucking him,” I suggested.

“Hmmm, possibly. Regardless, I’m going to send a counter motion, reiterating the ruling of the judge from the dissolution of your marriage. She’s not entitled to anything. I would, however, make sure that you’ve changed your locks and shored up your bank statements. She may try to finagle money that way,” Jenks said, matter-of-fact.

“I’ve moved from the home we shared and she doesn’t know where my new condo is located,” I explained. “I also changed banks, separating my long term investments from checking and savings. She’s not listed on the accounts. I’ve also informed the banks that she was not allowed access.”

“What about your job? Does she still have access to MAC?” Jenks asked.

“You have to be signed in if you don’t have an ID badge. Tanya is banned from the building, along with Jacob,” I replied. “Should I get a restraining order?”

“She hasn’t done anything, physically, toward you. They won’t issue one,” Jenks frowned. “Tanya, however, is a few cards short of a deck. Keep your eyes out for that one.”

“I don’t know what crack I was smoking when I entered that relationship,” I deadpanned. _You just wanted to be loved and Tanya was a stellar actress, giving you exactly what you wanted._ “Thank you for all of this.”

“Of course, Edward. I’m sorry that your ex won’t leave well enough alone,” he sighed. “As much as I appreciate the work, I’d rather not charge you to hang out with me.”

“You could do this for free,” I smirked. “We have gone out for drinks, Jenks.”

“I like you, Cullen. I do and we are due for drinks soon, but I couldn’t afford this office or this Prada suit if I did my lawyering for free,” he quipped. “I’ll send you my bill.”

“You’re worse than the ex,” I laughed, shaking his hand.

“Nah, you _know_ I’m robbing you blind,” he chuckled. “I’ll email you once I hear back from the whack job who took Tanya’s case and this will be thrown out.”

“I appreciate it,” I said, standing up. We shook hands again and I left the office. As I rode down the elevator, I turned on my cell phone. I knew that if I had it on, I would be more focused on work, as opposed to the meeting with Jenks, discussing my fucked-up ex-wife. Thankfully, there were no pressing matters at MAC. I had a meeting with team leaders in the afternoon to see their progress on their accounts. I sent out a reminder before sliding into my car.

Arriving at the office, I nodded at the receptionist and my assistant. I sat down at my desk and loaded up my computer. I had a few emails from Rosalie, asking about Bella’s absence. I called her, requesting that she to come to my office. She walked in about ten minutes later. “We could have talked about this over email, Edward,” she said, sitting down.

“Your brought up your concerns regarding Bella’s absences. I wanted to talk to you, face-to-face,” I answered. “Yes, she’s been off a lot, but she has been working remotely.”

“I know that she’s working remotely. I see her progress and she works more than any other junior executive, combined. Alice _adores_ her,” Rosalie said. “But, she needs to put more time in the office. I like her, too, but she needs to work collaboratively with her team.”

I pinched my nose. “You’re the one who ripped me a new asshole for my behavior regarding Bella’s situation. After getting to know her, she’s having difficulties adjusting to the changes in her family situation. Overnight, she’s become a single parent with no other family. Her sister was diagnosed with bronchitis and she can’t bring her back to daycare or preschool until she’s without a fever for twenty-four hours.”

“And, she told you all this?” Rose asked in disbelief. She eyed me dubiously, but her brows shot to her hairline. “You like her.”

“Rosalie,” I sighed.

She smirked at me, crossing her arms. “Edward, I can tell you about a million reasons why this is a bad idea,” she began. “But, I think that she’s who you need.”

“It’s not like that, Rose,” I argued. “I just _understand_ what she’s dealing with, all of the changes to her life. She needs a friend, support. I was an asshole to her and I had to make it right.”

“That, right there, is why she’s good for you,” Rosalie laughed. “Since your blow up with Bella, you’ve _changed_. You’re still an asshole, but you have a conscience. You want to make things right. I whole-heartedly approve of this pairing.”

“You’re crazy,” I snorted.

“I’ve been called worse,” she snickered. She pulled something out of her folder, sliding it across my desk. I looked at it and saw the paperwork for making the company aware of a romantic relationship. “Just in case.” I rolled my eyes. “Oh, and do you know when Bella will be back?”

“When I spoke to her last, she said Thursday,” I answered. “But, it’s all dependent on her sister.”

“I’ll call her,” Rosalie said.

“Rose,” I chided.

“I’m her friend, Edward. I want to know if she’s okay,” she argued. “I’ll see you at the department meeting later.” She breezed out of my office.

I shook my head, looking down at the paperwork. I _should_ have shredded it. However, seeing the paperwork made my heart jump against my ribs. I pushed the forms into my locked desk drawer. It was probably unlikely, but being with Bella and the _change_ when I was around her made me feel hope for the first time in a long time.

At three, I met the eight department heads and Rosalie in the conference room. We had four main advertising categories: clothing, hospitality, food/drink and personal care. After completing some research, I wanted two teams per category, working on some more focused advertising campaigns. Alice and her team worked for the personal care category, focusing their attention on makeup, cosmetics and perfumes. On the opposite end of the category, Sam’s team worked on physical fitness, exercise and health care.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” I said, sitting down at the head of the conference table. “I hope everyone is doing alright. I sent out an agenda. Before we get started, are there any questions?”

“I know we’re jumping the gun,” Riley said. He was one of the team leaders for the food and drink teams. “But, this last item on the agenda. Team building seminar?”

“I don’t mind starting there,” I replied. “I know that recently, I’ve been dealing with some difficult personal issues. It made for a very uncomfortable working environment. I do apologize for being such an ass.”

“Boss, you apologized in that email,” said Charlotte, the team leader for hospitality. “Everyone has tough times.”

“I know, but I took out my frustrations out on all of you. Your teams work very well together. However, we’re not a cohesive family. I want MAC to be _more_ than just a place where we work. I want us to grow as humans, artists, friends, colleagues, family. So, Alice, after discussing this with me, has done some research,” I said, smiling at her. “Alice, do you want to explain what you’ve found?”

“At first, I was thinking we could do an all-day event, or something over a long weekend,” she began, pressing a button her computer. Behind me, there was a Power Point presentation. “However, after looking at the situations of some of team mates, those might not work out. I think that we need to start small.” On the presentation, she had a few ideas for a weekend event, for the members of the teams and their families. “A Halloween party … the holiday falls on Saturday and I think it would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other, outside of the office. It’s open to all employees, families and significant others. I’ve taken the liberty of securing a location for our event.”

“So, no trust falls?” asked Peter, the other team leader from hospitality.

“That was my one stipulation,” I chuckled. “Will we need to dress up, Alice?”

“Yep. Part of the event is a costume competition,” she grinned. “Once I get everything figured out, I’ll send out information.”

“Can we bring our children?” Sue questioned. Sue worked with the food advertising team. “I know my children, Seth and Leah would love this. It won’t go too late, will it?”

“It will be kid-friendly,” Alice nodded. “My sister, Cynthia, is a teacher and she’s going to help out with things to do for the kids. She just wants to bring her children to the event.”

“She’s a part of our MAC family, through you,” I nodded. “Does that answer your question, Sam?”

“I like it,” he nodded. “Are we going to do this monthly?”

“Probably not as intensely, but yes. Friendsgiving in November, Secret Santa for December,” Alice replied. “It’ll be fun. If you have any suggestions, please don’t hesitate to pass them my way. I’ve enjoyed pulling this together. Thank you, Edward, for giving me the opportunity.”

“Thank you for spearheading this idea, Alice,” I grinned. “Now, I want to hear about your clients. Where are we? Peter, you’re up first. How are things going for your team?”

xx FFADS xx

Several weeks passed and I was getting ready in condo for the Halloween Extravaganza, as Alice called it. I was going as James Bond. I’d honestly forgotten about the event until I got a reminder from Alice. I figured I’d wear a tuxedo and carry around a fake weapon.

Katie recovered from bronchitis. As far I knew, she was doing much better. Bella returned to work. We’d talk in the cafeteria. Bella seemed more relaxed around me, but she still seemed overwhelmed. I wanted to ask how she was doing, but I didn’t want to be a creeper.

The motion to appear was quashed by Jenks, thrown out by the judge. My ex didn’t have a leg to stand on. I also met with the head of security of the building, reiterating that Tanya was not permitted in the building. I gave them a picture. I was assured that she wouldn’t be allowed inside.

_Thank God!_

Spraying on some cologne, I walked into the kitchen. Sam was sprawled out on his bed and enjoying the late afternoon sun. “You’re a bum, Sammy,” I chuckled. My cell phone rang from the kitchen. I slid my finger across the screen. “Hello?”

“Um, Edward? It’s Bella,” she said quietly.

“Is everything alright?” I asked.

“Well, not really. I left my headlights on and my battery died on my car,” she grumbled. “I tried calling Alice, but she’s already at the venue for the Halloween party. Rose didn’t pick up. I’ve texted Jasper and Emmett, but they haven’t responded. You’re the only person that I know. Katie hates me right now because we don’t have a way to the party. I don’t want to take a cab and Uber gives me the heebie jeebies.”

“I can pick you up,” I said. “And tomorrow, I can help you deal with the battery issue. I can’t give you a jump.”

“Why not?” she questioned.

“I have an electric car. I’d overload your battery,” I chuckled. “I want to help you.”

“Okay,” she murmured. “I do have a booster seat for Katie. She’s too little to sit in the backseat without this thing.”

“I’m on my way, Bella,” I said. “I have a black Tesla SUV.”

“Thank you, Edward,” she breathed. “See you in a little bit.”

I went down to my car, driving the short distance to Bella’s brownstone. Like the day I’d brought over soup, there was no parking. I put on my hazard blinkers and parked in front of her address. The door opened and I saw Katie walk out. She looked so much better, with pink cheeks and a bright smile. She wore a black and purple costume. “Hello, Miss Katie,” I smiled.

“Mr. Edward!” she beamed, running down the steps and hugging my legs. “Do you know who I am?”

“Uh,” I stuttered. I looked and saw Bella’s costume. She had on a white-blonde wig with a slinky blue dress. She looked like Elsa from _Frozen._ She smirked at me and mouthed ‘Anna.’ “You’re Anna, right?”

“Yeah,” she squealed, bouncing on her toes. “Who are you? A prince?”

“Not quite, little one,” I chuckled. “I’m Bond, James Bond.”

“Don’t quit your day job, Edward,” Bella said.

“Not an actor?” I quipped.

“What was that accent?” she laughed. “It sounded like a combination of New York, British and gibberish.”

“Is that the Batmobile?” Katie asked, pointing to my car.

“No, Katie. It’s just my car,” I answered, taking the booster seat from Bella. She took Katie’s hand while I put the booster in the backseat. Bella attached it with the seatbelt, lifting Katie into it. She was bouncing excitedly. “You eager to go to the party?”

“Yeah. We had a party at school yesterday,” Katie chirped.

“It was why I was off yesterday afternoon. I was roped into being a room mom,” Bella said, her nose wrinkled. “Senna signed me up without asking.” I looked at her blankly. “She’s one of the first people I’d met in Chicago. Actually, it was shortly after I met you and Sam. She warned me off you, saying you were an asshole. I didn’t see it that day, but I understood her statement when I met you as my boss.”

I frowned. I was an asshole. I was trying to change … to be a better man.

Her hand wrapped around my bicep. “You’re not that man. Not anymore. I’m sorry. An asshole wouldn’t have dropped everything to pick us up. I’m such an idiot,” she whispered. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I should really keep my eye for her. She’s done some underhanded stuff, like signing me up as a room mom when I told her I wasn’t available.”

“You’re not an idiot, Bella,” I said, opening the passenger door. I took her hand and squeezed her fingers with mine. “I was an asshole. I was harsh and cruel. I’m trying to work on it.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Why am I working on it?” I answered.

“No, why were you an asshole?” she pressed. “Either you’re trying to push everyone away, or you just don’t like people.”

I pursed my lips, helping her into the passenger side of the car. “It’s a long story, Bella. Can I tell you later? Little ears …” I said. Bella bit her lip, nodding. “Thank you.” I jogged to the driver’s side and started the car. Turning off the hazard blinkers, I pulled away from Bella’s brownstone, driving to the restaurant we’d rented out for the Halloween Extravaganza. “Are you excited about this party?”

“I am. Bella said that there’s going to be a haunted house,” Katie chirped. “And face painting.”

“Kit Kat, it won’t be a haunted house. More like a haunted room?” Bella said, looking back at her sister. She blinked to me. “Hopefully, it will be age-appropriate.”

“Alice said that her sister, Cynthia, who’s a teacher, had a huge hand in the kids’ activities. Cynthia got some high schoolers and they’re going to do some stuff with the kiddos for National Honor Society hours or something?” I shrugged. I navigated my car onto Lake Shore Drive and drove toward downtown. The event that Alice set up was being held at a club that used to be known as Excalibur. It had closed down, but was now owned by a private company that rented it out for events like ours.

“Is this place a castle?” Katie asked as I pulled up to the nightclub.

“It looks like it, doesn’t it?” I chuckled.

Parking the car, we walked to the entrance. We ran into Sue, her husband, Harry and her children, Seth and Leah. Sue was dressed as Mary Poppins, with Harry dressed as Burt. Seth, who was about nine, was dressed like an astronaut and Leah, who was a little older than Katie, was dressed like a scarecrow. Leah squealed when she saw Katie and Bella, loving their costumes as Anna and Elsa.

Inside of the club, it was decorated exquisitely. I expected nothing less than perfection. Alice was such a stickler for all the little details. To the lights in the shape of spiderwebs, to the punch with dry ice … it looked like a spooky graveyard, with purple up lighting and haunted music.

“Wow,” Bella breathed next to me. “Alice didn’t hold anything back. This must have cost a fortune.”

What Bella didn’t know was that I was funding this event, personally. I could have used MAC money, but I wanted to give something to my employees. I couldn’t do this all the time, but hearing the kids’ laughter, seeing my workers smiling and dancing and bonding as a family. I was determined to make the advertising agency someplace where people wanted to work and grow. However, seeing Bella’s eyes light up, glimmering with excitement, made every penny I’d paid worth it.

“Bella! Can I go with Leah and Seth?” Katie asked, bouncing to her sister. “Miss Cynthia is leading some games.”

“Okay, but if you want to go, you find me. I’ll be near Miss Alice, or Miss Rose,” Bella told her sister.

“What about Mr. Edward?” Katie questioned, looking at me and giving me a smile.

“Or, Mr. Edward,” Bella chuckled. “Give me hugs, Kit Kat.” Katie threw her arms around Bella’s legs. Bella brushed her sisters curls back. “Love you, to the moon and back.”

“Love you, as big as a galaxy,” Katie sang, catching up with Leah, Seth and a woman who looked almost like Alice, but with shorter hair and slightly rounder shape.

“That’s new,” I said to Bella.

“It’s something my mom and Katie did. At our most recent joint therapy appointment, Katie said that she missed hearing it,” Bella explained. “Until we find something that’s just for us, we’re using that.”

“Bella!” Alice called.

“Excuse me,” she said, squeezing my hand. “Thank you for the ride. Katie and I appreciate it.”

She slid away, hugging Alice and I watched her. “It was my pleasure,” I whispered, feeling her warmth linger in my hand. It spread from my hand, to my heart. I was going crazy, but I couldn’t find it in my mind to care. I just prayed that I didn’t infect Bella or Katie with my darkness.

I’d hate to snuff out that light …

**A/N: We’re going to continue the Halloween Extravaganza in Bella’s POV. We’re also going to hear why Edward was so _cold_ in the next chapter. However, he’s got it _bad_. He’s also a bit socially stunted. You’ll find out why in the next chapter. **

**Pictures of Jenks, his office and the Halloween event are on my blog. I suggest you follow me on blogspot since Facebook won’t let me post teasers that way. Something about spam. Really? You can find a link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading and I’ll see you soon!**

**Damn, this author’s note is nearly as long as the chapter. Leave me some and thank you for reading. You are awesome!**

**One MORE thing … some of you may be aware … one of our own has been stricken by COVID-19. Carey Anne Williams is on the mend, but the recovery is slow. Not to mention, costly. A number of us authors are donating our time for a Zoom conference call. If you donate $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe, you can meet with any number of authors. If you’d like to specifically to talk to me, my Zoom call is scheduled for August 22 nd at 3pm CST. I will include information about the Zoom call in the blog post with this update. I’m still working on the logistics of what we’re doing, but I’m open to suggestions … **

**So far, I’ve got name that tune, _Twilight_ trivia, a chapter read-aloud, alternative ending for any of my fics and just time for questions and answers. I’m a teacher. I have to have a plan. Anyway … one thing I am certain of is that for each person that participates, I will be donating $5 to Carey Anne’s GoFundMe. I’m in a place where I can help pay it forward … I hope you can do the same for Carey Anne. **

**I look forward to ‘meeting’ you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**We’re going to continue the Halloween Extravaganza in Bella’s POV. We’re also going to hear why Edward was so _cold_ in this chapter. However, he’s got it _bad_. He’s also a bit socially stunted. You’ll find out why in this chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

**_Bella_ **

“Bella!” Alice called.

“Excuse me,” I said, reaching down to squeeze his hand. Edward’s hand was so big, slightly calloused and it completely enveloped mine. I wanted to feel his touch before I went to see my friends. I tightened my fingers around his. “Thank you for the ride. Katie and I appreciate it.”

I turned, leaving him near the entrance. Alice, who was dressed up as a saloon girl, hugged me. “Edward is staring at you,” she whispered. “Did you blow him in the car?”

“Alice!” I gasped. “One, he’s my boss. Two, Katie was with us. Three, he’s my _boss_!”

“Technically, I’m Jasper’s boss and I blew him in the bathroom,” Alice said. “And the car, office, conference room … Edward is definitely checking you out.”

“Too much information, Alice,” I grumbled. Plus, it was also a reminder that I hadn’t had sex in well over two years since I’d broken up with last boyfriend. It wasn’t _great_ sex, but it was better than nothing. I also felt weird using a vibrator with my sister down the hall. Would she hear the buzzing?

Suffice it to say, I’m in the middle of the mother of all dry spells.

“My apologies,” Alice snickered. “Halloween is my favorite holiday. Dressing up as something, or someone completely different is very hot.” She smiled at me. “I like the costume. How’s the wig?”

“Hot,” I replied. “And trying to fit all of my hair underneath this thing was really hard.”

“Well, you look amazing. You should try going blonde,” Alice suggested. “You came in with Edward. Is there something going on?”

“I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up,” I said. “My car battery died. I don’t like taking cabs and Uber is … I don’t trust it. So, I called you and Rosalie. I also texted Emmett and Jasper, no one replied. Edward picked up. Plus, he lives really close to me.”

Alice took out her cell phone from a satchel around her waist. “Shit, I’m sorry, Bella,” she said, looking at her missed calls. “I was … indisposed.”

“Blowing Jasper?” I deadpanned. Alice’s cheeks reddened as she grinned widely. I snorted, rolling my eyes. “It’s okay. I got here.”

“I’m still so sorry,” Alice breathed, her smile falling. “Rose didn’t pick up either?”

“No. Maybe, she was doing something with Emmett. Is she here, yet?”

“I haven’t seen her,” Alice said. “Come on! I want to introduce you to some other junior executives. They’re not as awesome as you, but this is the whole point of this event.” She looped her arm through mine, walking me to a cluster of people. They were all dressed up like characters from _Stranger Things_. “Hey, everyone. This is Bella. She’s working on my team and has been with us since August. Bella, this is Jared, Maggie, Embry and Sarah.”

“Nice to meet you all,” I smiled, shaking their hands. “What teams are you on?”

“I’m working with Charlotte on the hospitality team,” Maggie answered. “Embry is also works with us, too.”

“Transitioning from advertising to work with the technology aspect,” Embry explained. “I’m not good with ideas, but I can make them pretty with Photoshop and Final Cut Pro. Everything I’ve learned has been self-taught, but I’m taking some graphic design courses. MAC is paying for my classes.”

“Our tech guy, Jake, was fired about a year ago,” Maggie said. “Something to do with Mr. Cullen. They were friends, but there was a huge scandal. One day he was here and the next day, his shit was cleared out and he was banned from ever entering the building.”

“There’s more,” Alice said. “I can tell you all the details later, if you want.”

“I think that Mr. Cullen should be the one to tell me, if it’s involving him,” I pointed out. “Only if he feels comfortable in sharing.”

“You’re right,” Maggie said. “I’m sorry if I came off as being catty.” I waved her off.

“Anyway, Embry stepped up,” the other guy said. “Jared. I work with the food industry team, primarily with the finer restaurants in and around the city.” He picked up my hand, kissing my knuckles. “I get a lot of complimentary meals. Perhaps, you can join me?”

“Tempting,” I replied politely, gently prying my hand from his. His lips were overly wet and he reminded me of a used-car salesman. “I’m just focusing on my job, right now, Jared. Adjusting to the new position and finding my spot in the team.”

His smile fell, stepping back and glowered at me. The woman standing next to him, slugged his shoulder. “Quit being such a dick, Jared. Not everyone is going to drop their panties for you,” she snapped.

“You didn’t,” Jared huffed, scowling at her.

“Because, I’m a lesbian,” she replied slowly. “I like tits and pussy. Probably, more than you, Jared.”

“Language, Sarah,” Alice chided. “There are kids here.”

“Sorry,” Sarah shrugged. “I’m Sarah. I work on Riley’s team. It’s nice to meet you, Bella. How do like MAC?”

“It’s definitely a challenge, in the best way,” I answered. “It’s nice to put my college education into application. I went to school for a long time, not really using my degree until recently.”

“Bella moved out here from the Pacific Northwest,” Alice explained.

“Where about?” Embry asked. “I have family that lives on the La Push Reservation.”

“You’re Quileute?” I smiled. “I grew up in Forks. I’ve been down the reservation a few times, but mainly to get to the beach, tide pools and drift wood fires.”

“Partially,” he chuckled. “Half Quileute. My mom was born on La Push, but married my father. We’ve gone back for family reunions, but it was usually a bit frosty. They don’t take kindly to outsiders, the _pale_ skins. My dad is as pale as you could get.” He held up a photo of his family on his phone. His mother was exotic looking, with pin-straight black hair and russet-colored skin. She was elegant, beautiful. His father was white-blonde with icy-blue eyes and alabaster skin, the very opposite of Embry’s mother. He was a unique combination of both his parents, with dark-brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin with freckles. “My boyfriend likens my parents’ relationship as fire and ice. Mom is fire and Dad is ice.”

“Whatever.” Jared skulked away, trying to flirt with another woman but he was quickly shot down.

“Is he always that _forward?_ ” I asked.

“Yes,” they all responded.

“Jared thinks he’s _all_ that,” Rosalie chided, sashaying to toward our group. She was dressed like Harley Quinn. It worked since she was Margot Robbie’s doppelgänger. “He’s not. If he gets another letter in his file, he’s out on his ass. I’d know. I’m the one who writes him up.”

“He doesn’t know how to read women,” Emmett said. He was dressed like Joaquin Phoenix’s _Joker_. It was a simple costume, but effective. “Who is Jared supposed to be?”

“Hopper,” Sarah answered. “From _Stranger Things_.”

“Who are you?” Emmett asked.

“Robin,” Sarah sighed. Emmett looked at her blankly. “The chick at the mall … wearing the sailor’s uniform?”

“I haven’t seen this show,” Emmett shrugged, gesturing to Sarah’s costume.

“You should do it, baby. _Stranger Things_ is the shit,” Rose nodded. “I like how you incorporated your cute pixie cut with your Eleven costume.”

“Thanks,” Maggie said. “I was going to do the wig, but the one I bought looked like cheap dolls hair. Not like yours, Bella. It’s gorgeous.”

I ran my fingers over the thick blonde braid. “One of my neighbors works in the theater. She has connections and as an apology for signing me up to work at Katie’s Halloween party yesterday, she got me this costume. It’s the exact replica of Elsa’s costume in the Broadway production of _Frozen._ ”

“Nice,” Sarah grinned.

“Let me guess, you’re Steve?” I asked Embry, gesturing to his coordinating sailor’s uniform to Sarah’s.

“Yep,” Embry chuckled. “Sarah found both these costumes. She told me I had no choice.”

“I didn’t want to partner up with the douche-canoe,” Sarah laughed. “Notice how Maggie didn’t dress up like Joyce?”

“I’m so lost,” Emmett said, scratching at his temple and spreading the white grease paint.

“It’s okay, baby. What you lack in television knowledge, you make up for with your tongue,” Rose quipped. Emmett gave her a wide grin, waggling his brows suggestively.

“You’re late, Rose,” Alice admonished, snuggling into Jasper, who’d slid his arms around her waist. “You said you’d help me with the final set up.”

“I’m sorry, Ali,” Rose frowned. “I was distracted.” She grinned widely at Emmett and snuggled closer to him. He patted her ass. Alice harrumphed, pouting in Jasper’s arms.

“Come on, Alice. It’s the pot calling the kettle black,” I snorted. “What were you _doing_ when I was trying to get in touch with you?”

“You’re right,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I saw that you called, Bells,” Rose said. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine now,” I answered. “I needed a ride since my car battery died.”

“Did you cab it?” Emmett asked.

“Edward gave me a ride,” I said. “I don’t like cabs.”

“There’s got to be a story with that,” Alice chided. “Do tell, Ms. Swan.”

I wrinkled my nose and nodded. “So, when I was a senior in college, I was going out with my roommates for Lauren’s birthday. She was moving out after graduation to start an internship at Nike in Portland, and this was our final hurrah. Anyway, we went to a club. Angela drove us in her SUV. Unfortunately, she got drunk. We all got drunk and we needed to take a cab back home. The driver must have thought that downtown Seattle was the Autobahn. He drove way too fast, took corners at the speed of sound and got into an accident.”

“Oh no!” Alice gasped.

“Yeah,” I shuddered. “He rear-ended a bus. Angela had a broken leg from being pinned behind the driver. Lauren had a minor concussion and powder burns from the air bag. I had the most severe injuries, with a broken clavicle, whip lash, and a broken arm, in two places.”

“I think I read about that accident,” Embry said. “Wasn’t the driver high?”

“As a kite,” I grumbled. “Thankfully, it was at the end of the school year. I’d already taken my finals. Because of my injuries, I couldn’t walk in my graduation. I also took a year off before going to graduate school. I needed that time to go to physical therapy, deal with the criminal and civil case and work, and trying to save money for my master’s.”

“I seriously hope that the cab company paid for your medical bills,” Jasper frowned.

“They did. The reason why I was so injured was because the seat belt in the backseat was broken. I also had some money to pay for my first year of graduate school,” I answered. “So, as a result, I try to avoid taking cabs. I do not want a repeat of that moment. If I had my way, I’d drive myself everywhere, but I was so flustered yesterday when I got home from the party at Katie’s school, I forgot to turn off my headlights, draining the battery.”

“You’re a mom?” Maggie asked. “I have a little boy. His name is Jimmy and he’s six. My boyfriend, Tony, is hanging out with him and the rest of the kids.”

“My parents passed away and I’m the legal guardian for my four-year-old sister. I’m _kind of_ a mom,” I explained. “She’s here, dressed up like Anna.”

“How cute!” Maggie breathed.

We hung out, eventually settling into some tables off the dance floor. A few more of the team leaders came over and it was nice to get to know my coworkers. I was comfortable with my teammates, but I didn’t really know members of the other teams. Maggie and I exchanged numbers, planning a play date for Katie and her son, Jimmy.

After an hour, I went to check on Katie. As I walked up the room where the kids’ activities were located, I saw Edward standing by himself, overlooking the main floor of the club. His jaw was clenched. I walked over to him. “Edward?”

He blinked up. He was glaring at me, but his eyes softened when he saw me. “My apologies.”

“None needed. Is everything alright?” I asked. “You looked upset.”

“It’s nothing,” he replied, smiling at me. However, the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Edward, why are you up here, by yourself?” I asked. “This is for everyone. You, included.”

“I’m not very good in social situations. I can fake it pretty damn well, but I’m awkward. It goes back to when I was younger,” he said, his face flaming.

“You’re the CEO of this amazing company. You can’t be that bad,” I quipped, looping my arm through his. I gently dragged him from his perch and toward the kids’ room. Katie was dancing with Leah, Sue’s daughter, and a few other girls. There was a high school girl giggling with them.

“She’s having a good time,” Edward said.

“I’m happy for that. I was paranoid that she’d lose it if we couldn’t make it to this event,” I chuckled. “I think my sister is doing alright. Why don’t you come with me downstairs?”

He huffed out a breath. “I’m dealing with things that I’m not used to. Emotions. Feelings.”

“I don’t understand,” I frowned.

“I’ll explain tomorrow when I help you with your car battery?” he asked hopefully.

“Bella!” Katie squealed, running toward us. “Come! Dance with me! We’re having a Monster Mash.”

Katie took Edward’s hand, dragging him into the room. He looked at me with a panicked look on his face. I laughed, joining them. Cynthia, Alice’s sister, came over to stand with me. “You know … we should bring them down and have everyone learn this,” she said.

“Good idea,” I beamed, walking over to the dancer leading the instruction. She eagerly agreed, announcing that they were all going down to the main level.

“What are you doing, Bella?” Edward asked, being dragged by an excited Katie.

“I think that we all need to learn the dance to ‘Thriller’,” I quipped. “Not just the little humans.”

“You, too, Bella,” Katie said.

“Of course, Kit Kat,” I snickered. We made our way down to the main level. The tables were cleared and the dancer was quickly rearranging her plans.

“Bella, Mr. Edward, you have to dance together,” Katie said, nodding her head.

“It’s not really a partner dance, Little One,” Edward chuckled.

“You _know_ what I mean,” Katie sang.

“Four going on forty,” I whispered to Edward.

“Not forty, Bella,” Katie argued, bouncing around me and Edward. “I’m going to be five.”

“When is your birthday, Katie?” Edward asked.

“December 27th,” she answered. “And you can’t use Christmas as a reason to NOT give me birthday presents.”

“She’s very particular about her birthday,” I said. “Understandably so.”

“Okay, everyone, at the suggestion of one of the junior executives, you’re all going to channel your inner Michael Jackson, to learn the dance from ‘Thriller’. Everyone spread out. We won’t laugh. We’re here to have fun,” the girl said. “I’m Erin and I’ll be teaching you the steps!”

“This is so much fun!” Katie said, clapping her hands.

“You might disagree when I fall all over you,” Edward snorted. I looked at him, arching a brow. “I can’t dance.”

“Smile, Edward,” Alice said.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s for the website,” she grinned. “Bella, stand next to him.” I moved close to him. He slid his arm around my waist. I blushed, but smiled as Alice took the picture. “Do you want a picture with Katie?”

“I don’t want her on the website,” I explained. “My mom didn’t want her splashed over social media until she wanted to join. You know?”

“This will be just for you,” Alice assured me. “Katie, go join your sister and Mr. Edward.”

“Kay,” she sang, skipping over us. “Can you pick me up, Mr. Edward?”

“Do you mind?” he asked, looking at me. I shook my head. He bent down. She threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled, holding her close. He also pulled me closer. I was pressed to his body and I could smell his cologne. It was familiar, sexy.

“Smile, Bella,” Katie ordered.

“Right,” I nodded, turning to Alice. She had a smirk on her face as she held up her SLR, snapping several photos. “Thank you, Alice.”

“I’ll send them to both of you once I do some editing,” she grinned. “Now, have fun dancing.”

Alice whirled off the dance floor while Edward put Katie down. She followed Erin, as did I, but I was watching Edward. His stiff façade fell as he interacted with my sister and as he was relaxed into the dance. He was also laughing with Emmett and Jasper as they tried to pick up the dance moves. After an hour of instruction, Erin said we were ready to perform the dance. Alice stood on the stage as the music began. She filmed our performance.

“I’m going to murder my girlfriend,” Jasper groaned behind me. “She’s going to post this on the MAC Instagram.”

“She wants to show off how sexy you are, Jas,” Emmett said, trying to follow along, but failing miserably.

“Because, that’s going to get us a lot of clients,” Edward deadpanned. “Jasper’s sex appeal.”

“Sex sells,” Emmett said, smirking. “Boss man is a smart ass.”

“Language, Emmett,” both Rose and I chided. I pointed to Katie, who was nailing the routine.

“Sorry,” he grimaced. “Truly.”

We finished the dance, clapping after the performance. Katie was smiling widely, hugging my legs. “Thank you for taking me to this, Bella.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun, Kit Kat,” I breathed.

“Can I join a dance class?” she asked.

“Maybe after the first of the year, Katie,” I snorted. “Come on. Let’s get something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” she nodded, dragging me off to the snack table. We ate some goodies before going back up to the kids’ party to decorate pumpkins and watch _Hocus Pocus_. When the movie ended, Katie yawned. “Can we go home, Bella? I’m tired and my feet hurt.”

“I can imagine,” I chuckled. “And, mine hurt too. I hate wearing heels. The things I do for you, Kit Kat.” We went downstairs. I looked for Edward. I wasn’t sure if he could drive us home, or if I needed to talk to either Alice or Rose. I found Edward talking to a tall man with light brown hair. I made my way toward him. He smiled softly when he saw us. “I know that this is your shindig for the company, but Katie’s tired.”

“Is this your girlfriend, Edward?” the man asked. “I didn’t know you had a kid.”

“Bella is a junior executive MAC and lives around the corner from me. We’re friends. She needed a ride because her car battery died,” Edward replied, his smile falling. “The ‘kid’ is Bella’s sister, Katie. This is Riley Biers. He is the other team leader for personal health care.”

I smiled at him tightly. “Pleasure,” I said coldly.

Edward looked at me, his brows furrowed. “Are you and Katie ready to go?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “I can ask Alice or Rose, if you need to stay.”

“I’m good to go. I’ll see you on Monday, Riley,” Edward said with his lips pursed. He blinked down to Katie, who was leaning against me heavily. “Come here, Little One.” He easily lifted her. Her arms snaked around his neck and her head fell onto his shoulder. “Riley, think before you talk.”

“Sorry, Edward,” he mumbled.

“Don’t apologize to me,” Edward said, his voice deadly calm as he glowered at the other man.

“My apologies, Bella and Katie,” Riley breathed dramatically, pressing his hand to his chest. “Can I make it up to you by buying you coffee? Or taking you out to lunch?”

“Thank you, but no,” I smirked.

“I’m not a kid and your costume is lame,” Katie said sleepily. “Can we go home, now?”

“Katherine,” I admonished. “Apologize to Mr. Riley.”

“No, I deserved it,” Riley said. “I was a jerk and my costume is lame. Not my finest moment.” He turned, slinking away into the crowd.

“Come on, Bella. This one is starting to drool on my shoulder,” Edward quipped, walking toward the exit.

“I can take her, Edward,” I said.

“I’m good,” he smiled.

We walked to the parking lot. It was dark and the weather was cold. I could also see adults out and about in costumes. Many of the costumes were barely-there, with a lot of skin showing. I looked at my sister. She was down for the count. I was grateful that she wasn’t awake to see the varying levels of debauchery roaming the streets.

“Bella, my keys are in my left pocket. Can you reach inside and unlock the car?” he asked.

“Um, yeah, okay,” I nodded, reaching into his pocket. I pulled out a sleek black thing. “Is this the key?”

“It is,” he answered. “The car will automatically unlock because you’re holding it.”

“Did I need to take it out of your pocket?” I asked, giving him a wry grin.

“My phone was in there and it blocks out the signals,” he smirked. We got to his expensive SUV and it lit up like a Christmas tree. I opened up the backseat. Edward gently put my sister inside. I buckled her. Her head lolled off to the side. I stumbled when I stood up. Edward caught me, his arms around my waist. “You okay, Bella?”

“I never wear heels,” I giggled nervously. “The dress is too long and I had to wear these ankle breakers.” I cleared my throat, looking up at him. His arms were still around me, holding me against his hard body. “Thank you, for stopping me from falling on my ass.”

“Any time,” he replied, grinning crookedly.

“Here’s your key,” I whispered, holding it out.

“Thank you, Bella,” he breathed. With a gentle smile, he took it from my hand, weaving our fingers together. My heart was thumping against my ribs. His gaze was soft, but there was something deeper swirling in his eyes. He closed Katie’s door and opened mine. He helped me into the passenger seat.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Edward was so confusing. He was obviously friendly toward me, but his actions were gentle, tender and telling me that he thought of me as more than a friend. This man hated me when I met him at the office. Now, he was bending over backwards to help me.

“Bella?” he said, reaching over to grab my hand. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry. I’m just thinking,” I answered. I looked at our hands. I liked how my hand felt in his. It was secure, warm, protective.

He laughed nervously. He squeezed my fingers before turning over the car. “I can imagine, Bella. I’ve been thinking, a lot, as well. Tomorrow … can we talk tomorrow? I can help with your car battery?”

“Right,” I said. “We’re going to church in the morning and then Katie has a play date with some kids from her school. I’ll be free after one in the afternoon. Katie will be hanging out at her friend’s house until five.”

“Call me when you’re ready,” he murmured. He backed out of the spot, driving toward Lake Shore Drive. The car ride back to my house was quiet, save for Katie’s quiet snores. Shockingly, there was a parking spot on my street. He easily slid into it, turning off the car. “Do you want me to carry her inside? Since, you’re wearing heels and all.”

“Normally, I’d do it myself, but I am unsteady on my feet,” I smiled. “Thank you, Edward.”

I got out of the car, pulling out my keys. Edward easily picked up Katie, who was still dead to the world. I unlocked my door and flipped on the lights. I kicked off my shoes, tugging off the wig and shaking out my own hair. Tossing the wig onto the table in my makeshift home office, I sighed, “That thing was so hot.”

“I do like your darker hair more,” Edward complimented. “Where’s her bedroom?”

“This way,” I said, leading him upstairs.

“I really like your place,” he commented. “You have a very eclectic, but elegant taste.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, turning on Katie’s light. “If you could just put her on the bed, I’ll put her in pajamas. I do appreciate you giving us a ride and for just being so great with her.”

He gently lay her onto the bed, brushing her curls away. “She’s a very sweet girl. Just like her sister,” he murmured, giving me a tender smile. He stood up, his fingers reaching to caress my cheek. With a heavy sigh, he stuffed his hand back into his pocket. “I know I’m … I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. I walked over to him, kissing his cheek and hugging him. “Thank you, again, for today.”

“Anything for you,” he breathed, cupping my head. His lips brushed over my forehead and he walked out of the bedroom.

I changed Katie into her pajamas. She barely stirred. I kissed her temple, tucking her into bed. I turned on her nightlight, ducking out of her room. I closed the door to my bedroom, leaning against it. Edward was so confusing. I didn’t understand his endgame. He was so handsome, so kind … the first month notwithstanding. Perhaps, I’d understand his motives after his assistance tomorrow. For now, all I wanted to do was take off my dress, soak in my tub and drink an entire bottle of wine.

And, that’s what I did … Calgon, take me away.

xx FFADS xx

“Now, you be good for Mrs. Senna,” I said to Katie. She was pulling on her coat. I blinked to Senna, smiling at her. I handed her the costume. “Thank you for picking her up. My car battery is deader than a doornail. Also, I appreciate the loan of the costume.”

“I can send my husband over,” she said. “Don’t worry about the costume. I’m the one who owed you. I should have asked you before signing you up for the Halloween party. Regardless, I can send over my hubby to help with the car battery.”

“I’ve got a friend coming over to help me address the issue,” I explained. “Katie, did you hear me?”

“Yes, Bella. I’ll be good,” she nodded.

“You have my cell phone number?” I asked Senna.

“Programmed in my phone. Katie’s always good, though,” she chuckled. “Come on, sweet pea. Tia’s in the car.” She held out her hand. My sister took her hand, bouncing down the stairs. Katie waved at me before she clambered into Senna’s Cayenne.

I waved at them until Senna’s car disappeared around the corner. I closed the door, padding to the kitchen. During the church service this morning, Edward had texted me, asking what time he needed to be over. I slyly replied and I knew he’d be here in a few moments. I was dressed in a pair of ripped, black skinny jeans, a cream tunic sweater and a pair of booties. I walked to the kitchen, sipping the cup of coffee I had on the counter. I checked my email and Facebook until I heard the doorbell ring. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking to the front door. I opened it up, seeing Edward on my doorstep. “Hi,” I smiled. “Come in, please.”

He gave me a crooked grin, stepping inside. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sweater and a black leather jacket. “How are you?”

“Good, but my legs hurt from wearing the heels all day,” I chuckled. “Would you like some coffee? Something to eat?”

“I was thinking, after we deal with the car battery, we go out for lunch?” he suggested.

“I’d like that,” I nodded. “Are we going to have my car towed?”

“I can install it,” Edward said. “Before I got my shit together, I was a bit of a punk. I didn’t take the usual classes in high school. I took a semester of automotive repair when I was a sophomore. I can change the oil, replace a tire and fix a battery. Where’s your car?”

“In the back. I’m lucky enough to have a detached garage.” I picked up my coat and keys, gesturing to the rear entrance of my house. We walked through my tiny backyard to the alley.

“Do you have lights?” he asked.

“It’s well-lit,” I said. “The previous owners had installed some timed lights. They go on at sun down. I had them inspected after I moved in and they are in working order. Why?”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Bella,” he said, a deep frown marring his features.

“Why? I’m just your employee,” I argued.

“Bella, you and I both know that you’re more than that. I consider you a friend. I don’t have many, but I feel protective of you,” he murmured. “I also feel so guilty about how I treated you …”

“I told you, Edward. I’ve forgiven you,” I said, arching a brow at him.

“I haven’t forgiven myself,” he grumbled. “I doubt I ever will.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Your car?” He tried to walk past me, but I stopped him by taking his hand. “Bella?”

“You are a conundrum, Edward,” I breathed. “Everyone has a reason for everything. When you’re ready, you can tell me. I know you said you’d tell me today …”

He threaded his fingers with mine. “I will. But, after we deal with the battery?”

“Right,” I nodded, walking with his hand in mine to my garage. I opened the door, revealing my slightly used, but new-to-me Honda CRV. I unlocked the door and popped the hood. Edward looked at the battery, taking a few photos of the model number with his cell phone. After that, he closed the hood and we went back inside.

We drove to a nearby automotive supply shop and he picked up the new battery. I went to pay for it, but Edward gave me a pointed look with a wry grin on his face. I put my credit card away, watching as he paid for my car battery, along with a few other things that I didn’t recognize. “Want to get lunch before I install this stuff? My hands will be covered in grease afterward.”

“Sure,” I nodded. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s not a problem,” he grinned. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m still learning all the ins and outs of this city, this neighborhood,” I answered.

“What do you like?”

“I’m open to anything,” I replied. “A hidden gem, perhaps?”

He grinned crookedly, taking my hand again. We walked back to his car and we drove to small restaurant, Amaru. We were seated immediately. We ordered our drinks and looked over the menu. “Did Katie have fun yesterday?”

“She did,” I grinned. “I also got that picture that Alice took of the three of us. She emailed it to me last night. It’s really sweet. I hadn’t seen Katie smile that big since before our parents’ funeral.”

“Alice sent to me, too. I’m going to print it out,” he admitted quietly. “It’s a great photo.”

“I already have the picture sent to my Shutterfly account. I’m printing that, plus a few others that Alice sent to me,” I blushed. “The Halloween event was really awesome.”

“It was Alice who suggested we do these team building activities,” Edward said. “November will be a Friendsgiving, or something. It’ll be a pot luck in the office the week of Thanksgiving before you get the rest of the week off.”

I frowned. My mom had loved Thanksgiving. This year would be tough.

“What’s with the frown?” he asked.

“Holidays are going to suck this year. I’ve already skipped over my own birthday. My mom loved Thanksgiving, with all the trimmings. Christmas and Katie’s birthday? It’ll be really difficult,” I answered honestly.

“You skipped over your own birthday? When was it?”

“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t want to celebrate it, anyway. Katie didn’t care,” I shrugged. “She had the worst tantrum that day because ... I don’t even know. I just gave up. The tiny birthday cake I bought for myself was thrown away and I cried myself to sleep.”

“It does matter, angel,” he pressed. “Birthday?”

“September thirteenth,” I answered. “I just turned twenty-eight.”

“Happy belated birthday, Bella,” Edward breathed. “Also, I know that this year will be a challenge with the death of your parents. Blood doesn’t create families, relationships do. You’re building a new family for you and Katie.”

“But, my new family isn’t her mother or father,” I huffed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“You have every right to be upset, angel,” he nodded. “You’re both father and mother to Katie, trying to keep things together for her. Who’s keeping it together for you?”

I looked down at the table, the wood grain blurring with my tears. “No one.” Edward moved next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I quietly cried against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, not wanting to completely lose it. When I felt this lost, I’d usually hop in the shower and sob to my heart’s content. I moved back, wiping my cheeks. “I’m not normally …”

“Bella, you’ve lost your entire family. You’re entitled to be this upset,” he said, swiping my tears away. “I meant it when I said that I’m here to talk to you, to be a friend, a shoulder to cry on.” I nodded, giving him a tiny smile. “Why don’t we just get to know each other, keeping our conversation light during lunch?”

“Lunch is on me,” I sniffled. “You paid for my battery and you’re installing it. I can, at least, buy you lunch.”

“As much as it pains the gentleman in me, I’ll agree to your terms, angel,” he smirked.

**A/N: I’m ending it here. I wanted to get Edward’s conversation with her, but I think it will be better in his POV.** **It’ll be discussed while he’s acting like a grease monkey, fixing Bella’s car battery. You’ll also see the depth of Edward’s feeling toward Bella. They’re already growing, can’t you tell?**

**Anyhow, pictures of Halloween Extravaganza and Bella’s car are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. I’d love for you to come join the party. We discuss fic, the deliciousness of Robert Pattinson and bond over our mutual love _Twilight_. **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I wanted to get Edward’s conversation with her in the previous chapter, but I think it will be better in his POV.** **It’ll be discussed while he’s acting like a grease monkey, fixing Bella’s car battery. You’ll also see the depth of Edward’s feeling toward Bella. They’re already growing, can’t you tell?**

****Angst Warning**  
**Tissue Warning****

**Chapter Eight**

**_Edward_ **

It was getting harder to maintain my distance from Bella. She just felt so _right_ in my arms. Despite the shit hand of cards she was dealt, she was positive and happy for her sister. She gave Katie every opportunity, navigating single parenthood with grace.

However, I saw the despair in her eyes. It was well-hidden with smiles, hard work and devotion to her family. I saw it. I hated it. I wanted to make it better.

This was why I was elbow-deep in her car’s front-end. I’d removed her dead battery and easily replaced it. I was also installing a gift. Her car was newer, but did not have some of the safety measures I thought she needed. I got her a remote start and a car alarm. Bella was inside, starting to make dinner for her and Katie.

“Do you want some coffee?” Bella asked, walking into the garage. “I made decaf. I don’t know about you, but if I drink regular coffee after three, I’m up all night.” She held two mugs, giving me an uncertain smile.

I stood up, wiping my hands on a rag that Bella had given me. “That’s great,” I answered, taking the proffered cup. “I’m almost done. Do you have your key?” I sipped the coffee, humming at the warmth. “This is good. Perfect for a cold day like today.”

“You’re not wearing your jacket,” Bella chided.

I held up my greasy, disgusting hands. “I didn’t want to get it dirty. I’ll have to scrub them raw to get all of this off.”

“I’m sorry. I could have …” she trailed off.

“Bella, I offered. It’s all good. Doing stuff like this reminds me of how far I’ve come,” I sighed. I closed the hood of the car, grinning at her crookedly. “Start her up. Let’s see if the car still works.”

Bella nodded, opening the driver’s side and started the engine. It turned over, just as I expected it to. “It’s all good. I’ll have to reprogram the radio stations, but other than that, it’s perfect.” She turned off the engine. Closing the door, she looked at me. “Are you certain I can’t pay you? I feel like I’m abusing our friendship.”

“The only payment I require is a sink, hot water and soap,” I laughed.

“I have that,” she giggled. “And a home-cooked meal. You cooked for me. Now, it’s my turn.”

“Excellent,” I grinned. “Now, before we go in, I have something for you. Consider it another gift …”

“Edward,” she chided.

“It’s for your safety, angel,” I argued, inwardly grimacing. I really needed to stop doing that. But, she was an angel. I’d love for her to be _my_ angel. I handed her a key fob, careful that I wouldn’t cover her with the grease from my ministrations in her car. “Chicago has some pretty nasty winters. I installed a remote start along with a car alarm.” She gave me a hard look. “This button arms the car alarm. You press it again; it will disarm it. The blue button? You hold that down and the car will start. Try it, Bella.”

She armed the alarm and then pressed the remote start. The car turned over. A fraction of a smile ghosted over her face. “This is pretty cool,” she murmured.

“There’s also an app for your phone. I can sync it up for you,” I said.

She added the fob to her car key, but she looked at me. Pressing her finger into my chest, she grumbled, “This is too much. I am capable of taking care of myself. I will pay you for the remote start thing, Edward. Don’t think I can’t navigate a computer, bub.” Her eyes were flashing with defiance and her cheeks were pink. With a smirk, she stepped back. “I have some towels and soap in the half bathroom. It’s just off the kitchen. I will have a check for you, Edward.”

“Understood, angel,” I nodded. She whirled around, picking up her coffee mug and leaving the garage. Punctuating her exit, she armed the car alarm. I snorted, picking up my jacket and coffee mug. I turned off the light and closed the garage, following Bella into her home. She gestured to the bathroom. I ducked inside, closing the door. I scoured my hands. The grease came off easier than when I was in high school.

_Your hands are also softer than when you were a teenaged hoodlum._

I finished in the bathroom, walking into the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the island, sipping her coffee. Next to her, she had her laptop out and a check sat innocently on my jacket. “You better deposit it, Edward. I know where you work,” she quipped.

“Okay, okay,” I said, taking the check and putting it into my wallet. “Smells good in here.”

“I’m making chili. Perfect for a cold day like today,” she answered. “It needs to simmer, but should be ready by the time that Katie comes back from her play date.”

“Can we talk?” I asked. “I know I promised to tell you why I’m such a mess.”

“You’re not a mess, Edward,” she replied sweetly.

“Trust me, I am,” I laughed humorlessly. Bella gave me a glower, but I stood up, offering her my hand. We got up, walking to her family room. Bella was curled up on her couch and I sat down next to her. “Before I start, I do want to apologize again for my actions when I first met you.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Edward,” she murmured.

“I appreciate that,” I answered, giving her a weak smile. “More than you can understand.”

“Why were you so cold? At the park, when you first met Katie and me, you were distant but polite,” Bella said. “Then, the next day, you were … well, pardon my language … an asshole.”

“I was an asshole, but a lot of it is due to the fact that this past year and a half raked me over the coals. However, the reason is deeper than that,” I explained.

“How so?” Bella asked.

“My childhood sucked,” I answered. “My birth name was Edward Anthony Mason, only son of Elizabeth and Eddie Mason, junkies and fools. Many people say that their childhood sucked but for them, childhood sucking would be not having the latest cell phone. For me? My biological parents died when I was a toddler from overdosing from heroine. I was, from the age of three until I was fifteen, a ward of the state.”

“Oh my goodness,” Bella whispered. “Were you in foster homes?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Most of them were hell on earth. I was too smart for my own good and eventually, I stopped trying. I was beaten to within an inch of my life, starved for food and affection, and when I was given _affection_ , it was against my will.”

“What?” Bella snarled.

“Some very handsy foster brothers and fathers,” I grimaced. “When I was big enough, I’d explode against them and then I’d be moved to another home. I was moved so often that my education was a joke. I picked fights with my classmates and eventually, I started selling drugs. I never did any of that shit. I remembered what it did to my parents. I may have been young, but I didn’t want to be a tweaker.”

“What happened with those asshole foster families?” Bella asked, her eyes narrowed. “Please tell me you reported them.”

“I did, but it didn’t matter. I was always painted as the problem child. I lived up to their statements. What was the point?” I sighed. “However, I have an eidetic memory. I see something, I remember it. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“You remembered every person who hurt you?” she muttered.

“What they did and where they lived,” I shrugged. “I can’t do anything. I’m too old to press any charges, but as a result of what they did to me, I do not trust anyone. I built up walls, trying to keep everyone away from me,” I moved closer, holding out my hand. Bella quickly took it, weaving her fingers with mine. _Not with you, angel. I want to open up to you._ I blew out a breath. “When I was fifteen, I was in a fight at school. I broke my arm pretty severely and I was living in a group home. Against their better judgment, the social worker brought me to the hospital to have my arm addressed. That’s where I met Carlisle Cullen. After I met him, the cynical teenaged asshole was waiting for Carlisle to whip out his cock and demand a blow job. However, I was treated with respect and kindness.”

“Your foster fathers made you do that?” Bella sniffled, anger flashing in her eyes.

“Among other things,” I frowned. “I don’t like to talk about it. But, think of every depravity you could impart onto a child … I probably lived through it.”

“God damn it,” Bella snapped. “I’m so sorry.”

“Unfortunately, it was my life, but thank you,” I answered, tightening my hold on her hand. It was so soft, so delicate, perfectly tucked in mine. I blew out a breath, wiping my cheeks with my other hand. “Anyway, Carlisle set my arm and I was driven back to the group home. I was stuck there because I was suspended from school for my fight. Carlisle came to the group home with his wife, Esme, the next day. They met with the social worker in charge and they wanted to take me home with them. They were registered as foster parents, but hadn’t had any children placed with them. At first, I was like ‘why’? I was a surly, angry teenaged boy who was so damaged. I’d been used, abused and tossed away without any sort of care, like garbage. I didn’t think I was worthy of having a family.”

“What happened?” she whispered.

“I packed up my shit and moved into this massive mansion with the Cullen’s. I was given my own room. Esme took me shopping to decorate my new space and to buy me clothes that fit. I had a cell phone and people who were worried about me. At first, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Carlisle to turn into a perv or for Esme to sneak into my bedroom, but they were so open and so kind to me. I didn’t know what to do,” I choked out, caressing my thumb across hers.

“I can guess …” Bella said. “You pushed every button they had, hmmmm?”

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “The first six months I lived with them; I was a holy terror. I was trying to get them to send me back. At Christmas, I deliberately fought with them and I broke one of their expensive vases. I cut the hell out of my hand, but Esme hugged me. She told me that the things they had were replaceable. I wasn’t. She said that no matter what I did, she’d love me. Carlisle echoed her sentiment, squeezing my shoulder. I didn’t know what to do, but I hugged her back.”

“Oh, wow,” she breathed.

“I didn’t say that I loved her. Up until that moment, I didn’t know what love was,” I sighed. “In a way, I’m still not sure. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for twenty years. I have yet to say that I loved them. In the back of my mind, I terrified that once I say it, they’ll dump me like everyone else.”

“Edward, that’s not true,” Bella chided. “You can’t really believe that.”

“Again, my childhood sucked,” I snorted humorlessly. “Anyway, after that, things got better. I was enrolled in a different high school after the first of the year, going from flunking nearly every class to getting all A’s in advanced placement courses. I wasn’t a loser, foster kid hoodlum. I had a future. I had a soft place to land with people who supported me. By the following Christmas, I was officially adopted and was no longer Edward Mason and I became Edward Cullen.”

“Is your old last name the same as the Masen in MAC?” Bella asked.

“No, it’s spelled differently,” I replied.

“Are you okay? I mean with what happened to you as a kid?” she whispered. “You’re not …”

“The people who hurt me knew not to leave _visible_ scars. I have scars on my torso, my back from cigarettes, switches, belts and whatever was available, but those healed in time,” I replied. “I have the emotional scars that are far worse. My therapist told me that I have reactive attachment disorder. It’s why I kept everyone away from me, built up those walls. Less opportunity to be hurt. I’m working to improve my fucked-up life. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there.”

“Oh, Edward,” Bella frowned, moving closer and hugging me. Her body was pressed against mine; every curve was molding to mine. I slid my arms around her waist, burying my nose into her soft hair. She pulled back. Her eyes were filled with tears. I cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away from her soft skin.

“I’m trying, angel,” I said. “There’s only so much shit people can deal with. I’m hoping that I’m done with it.”

“What happened?” she asked, holding my hand in both of hers. “You said that your ‘fucked up life’ didn’t stop after you moved in with Carlisle and Esme.”

“In college, my life settled down. I went to school and tried to be normal. I took classes, had girlfriends, joined a frat. Once I graduated, I met someone at my first job,” I said. “Her name was Tanya. She was everything I ever wanted in a partner. She was the first person I ever told that I loved, but it wasn’t real. At least for _her_ , it wasn’t real. We got married and were together for ten years. I thought we were well-suited, but in reality, she was a soul-sucking leech. All I wanted was a family of my own, my own children and … a chance for a redo.”

“Tanya betrayed you,” Bella stated.

“Yeah. For a majority of our relationship, she was screwing around on me. She didn’t want to have children and when she was pregnant, she …” I snarled.

“Oh, that bitch,” Bella hissed. “Really?”

“Unfortunately,” I answered. “Tanya didn’t want to be married to me. She was only with me because she liked the life my job afforded her. I was smart. I worked my way up from the bottom and became who you see now. The straw that broke the camel’s back was me finding Tanya fucking one of my few friends in my office. Jacob Black worked in IT, but he was share-holder in MAC. I fired him and bought his shares back at a loss. Both he and Tanya are banned from the building. It took me a year to finally be rid of her bullshit. Even now, she’s trying to get a piece of the pie.”

“How so? Your divorce. It’s final, right?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Yep, but apparently she was kicked to the curb by Jacob. She’s trying to get more money from me. She signed a prenup and it was stated, in black and white, that if she fucked around, she got nothing,” I explained. “So, that’s the sordid tale of my fucked-up life. It’s why I keep people at arm’s length. If I don’t let anyone in, I won’t get hurt.”

“That’s a very lonely way to live your life,” Bella frowned.

“I’m starting to see that now,” I murmured. “It’s why I was so harsh toward you. But, I shouldn’t have been. If anything, I should have been more sympathetic to your situation. I know what it’s like to lose everything. I was just so angry at the world. You, my employees, my family, you all received the brunt of my anger. What was worse was how I acted the day you tried to quit. I never realized how horrid I was becoming.”

“You recognized it, though,” Bella breathed. “You apologized.”

“Up until _that_ day, I never apologized for anything. It was a sign of weakness,” I said, from rote. “But, seeing your tears … I had to make it right. Knowing _why_ you were crying, because of me and my actions, it forced me to take a long, hard look at myself.”

“You never apologized? To anyone?” she asked.

“No. No one apologized to me for taking my childhood away,” I frowned. “It also doesn’t change anything. Well, that’s what I believed for most of my life. After talking to my parents and seeing how much I shattered you, I knew I had to make a change. I had to make it right.”

“Why me? I’m not anyone special,” Bella murmured.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Bella. You’re giving Katie a future. She will never know the hell that I lived through,” I pressed. “She knows that you love her, unconditionally.”

“There was a moment, about two months after my parents’ deaths that I was so overwhelmed,” Bella whispered. “I had the number for social services on my phone and I was _this_ close to calling them. I could barely keep my head above water. Trying to be a rock for Katie, working in a dead-end job and dealing with the whole situation of closing out my parents’ lives … it was all so much.” She blew out a breath. “But, I couldn’t do it. As much as I was struggling, I had to be there for my sister. She was so young and she didn’t know how to cope with the loss. Her whole world was turned upside down. I refused to be another person to mess up her life. I love Katie. She’s all I have left in the world.”

“That’s why you’re special,” I breathed. Bella blushed, giving me a watery smile. “Bella, the reason why I’m telling you this is to help you understand why I am the way I am. I’m also telling you because I’m feeling something, in here.” I rubbed my fist to my chest. “It exhilarates me and terrifies me. I know that you are navigating all these changes and you don’t need anything else added to your plate. I’m fucking broken.”

“We’re all broken, in some ways,” Bella shrugged. “I’ve felt _empty_ since I lost my family. That emptiness goes away when I’m around you. That day, at the park, I saw _you_. I see you now. I value whatever _this_ is growing between us. I want it, whether it be friendship or more … but, you’re my boss. If something happens, where _we_ don’t work out …”

“I’d never do that,” I said. “But, if that is something that you’re concerned about, there is paperwork that we can fill out at MAC, protecting both of us.”

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, I like our friendship. Can we just see where things go from here?” Bella asked. “My first priority is and always will be my sister.”

“I understand that,” I nodded. “We can let things happen, organically. There’s no timeline.”

“Exactly,” Bella smiled. “And Edward, regardless of what happens between us, whether it be friendship or _more_ , I don’t want you out of my life if things end. You’re too important. To me, to Katie. She adores you.”

“She adores my dog,” I laughed. “Sam’s affection was the only thing I could handle. It was simple, unconditional. When I get home, he’s thrilled to see me, regardless of how much I hated myself.”

“Do you still hate yourself?” Bella asked, her smile falling.

“I try to do things so I could handle looking at myself in the mirror. I donate money to DCFS, various adoption agencies and child welfare,” I said. “That’s how I know Dr. Volturi. He’s on several different boards for children who have been in the system or who have abused.”

“Was he your doctor?”

I blushed, frowning a bit, but I nodded. “Yeah. After Carlisle and Esme took me in, Carlisle couldn’t be my physician anymore. Dr. Volturi … he treated me until I graduated from high school. When Carlisle got my file, he was shocked at the sheer amount of abuse I’d endured, physical and emotional. Dr. Volturi had the credentials to handle my case.”

“Are your adoptive parents the only ones who know the truth?” Bella asked.

“They are, along with Dr. Volturi and now, you,” I replied. “I never told my ex-wife. She knew I was abused and that I was adopted, but not the extent of my … _issues._ It’s why I built up so many walls. You’re breaking through all of them, Bella. Despite everything you’ve been dealt, you have this light, warmth about you. I dimmed it, at first and I will forever be sorry …”

“Edward,” she chided.

“No, it’s the truth, angel,” I argued. “But, enough with the heavy. I’d like to just hang out with you and Katie, when she gets home. I don’t want to leave yet.”

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Bella admitted. She checked her phone. “Katie will be back in another hour. Senna is dropping her off.”

I sighed heavily. “I may make myself scarce when she comes over. Senna does _not_ like me,” I grumbled.

“She told me that you were an asshole. I didn’t believe her, at first, and then I met you at the office,” Bella deadpanned. “But, you’re really not an asshole. You’re just angry.”

“Well, I was an asshole to her,” I scoffed. “Her kid, really. Sam is a good boy, but what’s the first thing you learn about approaching a new dog?”

“Let the dog smell you,” Bella answered.

“Exactly. Senna’s daughter ran up to Sam and started petting him without asking. He went with it, but I snapped at the little girl,” I explained. “Senna went off on me and I tried to explain my reasoning for snapping. It didn’t matter. She had her opinion of me and it didn’t matter. I took Sam and left. I’ve avoided her ever since.”

“If Tia and Katie weren’t such good friends, I’d keep my distance, too,” Bella shrugged, turning on the television. “She’s pushy. I did _not_ want to work the Halloween party on Friday. She signed me up, without asking. She made it for it, with the costume, but what if I had a meeting that I couldn’t get out of? I don’t have the flexibility of being a stay-at-home mom. I’m grateful for the schedule I do have, but I don’t want to wear out my welcome.”

“Your job is safe, Bella,” I admonished.

“Is that my friend talking, or my boss?” Bella quipped.

“Both,” I laughed. She grinned at me and her face just lit up. With a firm nod of her head, she started to move away. “Where are you going?”

“You cannot be comfortable with me being all up in your business,” she said.

“You’re fine,” I argued, tugging on her hand and curling her to my side.

“You’d think that with all that you have been through, you’d shy away from touch,” she whispered.

“I was starved for physical affection for most of my life. I’m not very comfortable with men, but I like this. It feels right, Bella,” I said, draping my arm over her. She slid her arm around my belly and she snuggled against me. “If I don’t feel right, I’ll let you know. I promise.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good cuddle.”

“Katie not a fan?” I snickered.

“She loves cuddling, but she becomes a human blanket,” Bella giggled.

“I can see where she gets it,” I teased, gliding my finger across her arm. She started to pull away. “Stay, angel. I like it. Let’s watch some television until Katie gets home.”

xx FFADS xx

“Mr. Cullen, Ms. Brandon and Ms. Hale are here to speak to you,” said my assistant.

“Send them in,” I replied, closing the file I was reading. I stood up, smoothing my tie down. They both walked in. “Good morning, ladies.”

“It is a great morning,” Alice sang. “My inbox is overflowing with prospective clients. The pictures on our website and Instagram really increased our popularity.”

“You just posted pictures of our employees, right? Not the kids,” I asked.

“Just the employees. I’m almost done with the video. I had to do some unique editing to cut the kids out, but it should be done by this afternoon,” Alice explained. She handed me a bag. “For you.”

“Thank you,” I smiled. “Are you the only one with a full inbox?”

“From what I’ve been told, most of the team leaders have prospective clients reaching out,” Alice nodded.

“Which is why I’m here,” Rose smirked. “Riley and Sue have requested another junior executive to help with the increased traffic. Alice is also on the cusp of requesting one, as well.”

“I don’t know if adding junior executives would help,” Alice muttered. “I mean, if they were like Bella, I’d say yes. She’s so capable and probably could run the team better than I could. But, Jared? Maggie? They’re good at what they do, but cannot think outside the box. Though, I’d hate to lose Bella. She’s fucking awesome!”

“What do you want to do?” Rose asked.

“Hmmm, I want the team leaders to look at the emails you received. Prioritize the new clients by their products, their need and their timelines. I know it seems fast, but if you could have it done by tomorrow. Once we see what we’re dealing with, we can address the personnel concerns. We could create a ninth team.” I picked up my tablet, looking at the budget. “We have the revenue to do that.”

“Will you send out a memo?” Alice asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “In a separate email, I’d like you to give me one suggestion of who you think would be a strong team leader for this new team? Send that to both me and Rosalie. We’ll look at the candidates and go from there.”

“You want to hire a new team lead from within the organization?” Rose questioned.

“I don’t want someone to have to step into a new position without background knowledge of how we run things. They can hire the team that _they_ want,” I said. “I’ll get that memo sent out to the team leaders once you leave. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Alice, thank you for organizing the Halloween event.”

“I’ve already reserved the location for next year,” Alice said. “I hope that’s alright?”

“It’s great,” I grinned. “Now, I need to talk to Rose for a few moments before I send off that email.”

“Right,” Alice nodded. “I’ll get my team working on prioritizing the requests and I’ll send you my candidate for team leader by the end of the day.” She left my office.

“What’s up?” Rose asked.

“Two things … the first is obviously going over the criteria for the new team leader and the budget for the new team,” I explained, gesturing to the couch in my office.

“Should I get my computer?” Rose questioned.

“Nah, I can take care of typing things out. I am quite capable,” I smirked, picking up my computer.

“The second thing?” Rose pressed, crossing her legs and picking up a pad of paper.

“This doesn’t leave this room,” I muttered. “Normally, I’d keep this to myself, but I want to keep things on the up and up.”

“You’re pursuing something with Bella,” Rose stated, a smile ghosting over her face. “She’s really changed you, Edward. You’re _human_.”

“Funny, Rosalie,” I deadpanned. “I’ve always been human. A _broken_ human.”

“Because of that twat?” Rose snorted humorlessly.

“She’s a part of it, but suffice it to say, I don’t trust easily and I’d been hurt more than I care to share,” I replied vaguely. “Let’s just say, I have more in common than you think?”

“You have a long-lost baby sister?” Rose asked, arching a brow.

“No … I’m an orphan,” I grumbled. “I should have been more sympathetic to her situation and I was a first-class douche.”

Rose got up, pointing to a picture of me with my parents. “Um, confused.”

“Carlisle and Esme adopted me,” I explained. “My birth parents died when I was just a toddler. Anyhow, I’m not getting into that. It’s a long, sordid story that I’m still coming to grips in regard to the ramifications.”

“Okay,” Rose nodded, sitting back down. “So, are you dating Bella?”

“We’re exploring what we’re feeling. We’re not _official_ or anything, or we’d both give you the notification of our relationship, but I wanted to make you aware. I don’t want to be implicated in any impropriety,” I explained. “She’s my friend.” The quiet way I said that, it felt so raw.

“Oh,” Rose breathed. “I’m happy for you, Edward.”

I gave her a terse nod. “Now, let’s talk about this new team leader, the budget and timeline for implementation.”

xx FFADS xx

The following week, I was in the cafeteria. I was picking up some lunch after a meeting with Sue’s team for an update on some of their larger clients. I had planned on eating in my office, but I heard my name being called. Jasper, Emmett, and Embry were sitting at a table.

I carried my salad and soup, walking to their table. “Hey, guys,” I said.

“Why don’t you join us?” Emmett grinned. “It must be lonely at the top.”

“A bit,” I chuckled, sitting down. “Thanks.”

“That Halloween party was great, Edward,” Jasper said. “I also like the idea of these monthly team-builders.”

“You can thank Alice. It was her idea,” I shrugged. “I just gave her the go-ahead to implement the idea.”

“Did you see the sign up for the Friendsgiving celebration?” Embry asked. “We’re all supposed to bring a dish to pass.”

“I’m bringing in the rolls. I can’t cook,” Emmett laughed, popping a fry.

“I signed up to bring a pie. My mama made the best sweet potato pie, ever,” Jasper said dreamily, rubbing his belly. “What are you bringing in, boss?”

“I honestly hadn’t even thought about it,” I answered. “It’s rare that I come down to the cafeteria. I usually eat in my office.”

“Again, it must be lonely at the top,” Emmett said sympathetically. “I know we are your lowly minions, but we don’t bite.”

“I don’t consider you to be minions,” I snorted.

“There was a team that dressed up as minions for the party,” Embry said, snapping his fingers. “Brady’s team. He was dressed up as Gru, with the rest of his team were his ‘minions’.” He pulled out his phone, swiping through MAC’s Instagram. “Here’s a picture.”

“Did Brady shave his head?” I laughed.

“He was going bald and so he decided to embrace the chrome dome,” Emmett explained. “I like that look better than the pitiful comb-over he had.”

“Be nice,” Jasper chided. “Not everyone is as lucky as the four of us when it comes to hair.”

“Is this what you all talk about?” I snickered. “Hair?”

“Well, we do work for Alice and we get a ton of free beauty products, some of which are shampoos and hair shit,” Emmett answered. “Rose likes this new pomade I’ve been using.” He shook his head. “But, we had another reason why invited you to join us, Edward. A bunch of us guys get together on Sundays to watch the Bears suck it up at a local bar. We rotate where we go, but we were wondering if you wanted to join us.”

“I’d like that,” I said. “Watching the game and cursing out the television by myself is … well …”

“Lonely,” Embry said. “Before I met my boyfriend, I was like that. Now, not so much. You’ll meet Quil if you come with us.”

“I look forward to it,” I grinned.

“Let me get your phone number so I can text you the location. We usually don’t pick it until the morning of the game,” Jasper explained.

I exchanged numbers with the guys and we talked about the football season until I had to leave. I was meeting with Rose and Shelly to discuss the candidates for the new team leader position. “I’ll see you all on Sunday.”

“Excited to have you join us, Edward,” Emmett grinned.

I stood up, throwing my garbage away and left the cafeteria. As I was walking to my office, Rose joined me, carrying her laptop. “We only got seven candidates,” she whispered “Riley didn’t put a name forward.”

“His choice,” I retorted. I captured Shelly’s eyes and she joined us, acting as impartial third vote. In my office, I turned off my line and sat down on the couch. “So, we have seven names.”

“Right,” Rose answered. “There are two that I think are unqualified. They haven’t been working for us long enough, nor do they have enough experience to lead a team.”

I looked down at my computer, scanning the seven names. They stood out to me, but not in a positive way. “Jared and Abby?”

“Yes,” Rose nodded. “Jared, I’m sorry to say, is just not a good fit for a leadership position. He’s skeevy.”

“You also mentioned that he has several letters of reprimand in his file,” Shelly said, reading from her computer.

“I agree that he’s not a good option. I know why his name was put forward. Sue wants him off her team. He’s abused his position,” I explained.

“Should he remain at the company?” Rose asked.

“We’ll discuss after we finalize this decision,” I replied. “So, out of the five remaining names, which one do you like for a team leadership position?”

“Based off performance,” Shelly chimed in, looking each employees annual reviews, “Emmett McCarty is the most qualified. He has the most seniority within the company and consistent evaluations from his team leaders.”

I read Emmett’s history. He started as junior executive with Sam and worked his way up through the ranks, ending up as the senior executive on Alice’s team. I was honestly surprised that Alice didn’t put Bella’s name into the mix. However, it would have shown favoritism. She’d only been with the company for three months.

“Sarah McGee is also another strong candidate,” Rose answered. “She’s been with us for nearly as long as Emmett. The only difference between the two is that Sarah has remained with her team since she started. She’s moved up within her team.”

“But?” I pressed.

“I’m hesitant to put her in a leadership position. She’s got great ideas, but they’re very safe,” Rose explained.

“I like her advertising ideas,” Shelly argued. “They’re clean, effective.”

“Do we know what the team will be?” I asked.

“It would be a combination,” Rose replied. “Clothing and personal care. Emmett has worked with Alice, who is in charge of beauty and Sam, who works with the fast food industry and groceries. Sarah works with Sue, the team leader for women and children’s clothing.”

“Who’s your pick, Shelly?” I asked.

“Emmett,” she answered. “He’s dynamic, funny and well-liked by his coworkers. He also has some amazing ideas when it comes to his advertising concepts. He also worked under two team leaders, both of whom are strong leaders and good teachers.”

“Rose? Who do you like?” I pressed.

She sighed, looking at both Emmett and Sarah’s latest ideas. “Emmett,” she replied. “Sarah is good, but Emmett is better.”

I read the recommendations from their leaders and looked at their work. “I agree with both of you. Emmett will be our new team leader. Type up a new contract for him, giving him a raise and start the process of creating a new team. I’d like to be able to have them working together after the first of the year,” I explained.

“That leaves a vacancy in Alice’s team,” Rose said.

“I think I know how Alice will address that,” I smirked.

“Hmmmm, me, too. When will you announce?” Rose chuckled.

“I’ll pull Emmett in once we get his new contract finalized. Then, after that, I’ll make the announcement to the entire staff,” I explained. “Shelly, thank you for your help.”

“Of course,” she nodded, standing up and leaving my office.

“Rose, you’ll get started on that new contract?” I asked. “I can also hope that you’ll keep this under wraps. I want to be the one to tell him about his promotion.”

“My lips are sealed, no matter how many orgasms my man gives me,” Rose grinned.

“I do not need to know that, Rose,” I groaned, scrubbing my face.

“The question remains, will you be able to keep _your_ mouth shut?” Rose cackled. I quirked a brow at her. “Emmett texted me and told me that you were joining the guys for their weekly beer fest, watching the Bears.” She stood up and grinned at me sincerely. “Have fun, Edward. You deserve it.”

**A/N: So, you’ve heard Edward’s sordid tale. He was hurt as a child, in a way, that no child should be hurt. It’s so sad that people in the world think that this behavior is _normal_. He’s also working on getting help. **

**Up next, I do want to get to Edward’s time out with the boys, but I want to have Bella spend time with the girls. So, the next chapter will be Bella (with a dash of Edward), bonding with the girls. The next chapter will be Edward (with a dash of Bella) bonding with the guys. The chapter after that, will be Friendsgiving and Thanksgiving … what will happen between our enemies turned friends … will their relationship morph into something _more?_**

**Pictures are on my blog (along with the recipe for chili … it’s one of my favorite recipes to make). You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving … broken CEOWard needs the loving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I want to have Bella spend time with the girls. So, the next chapter will be Bella (with a dash of Edward), bonding with the girls. The next chapter will be Edward (with a dash of Bella) bonding with the guys.**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Bella_ **

After a long week and an even _longer_ day at work, I picked up Katie from day care. I needed to go grocery shopping and this was the first chance I had to do it.

“Bella, do we have to go shopping now?” Katie asked, her feet dangling from her booster seat.

“It was a very busy week, Kit Kat,” I replied, holding her hand while we walked into the grocery store. “We’ve been living on leftovers, take out and frozen dinners. I need real food.”

“I don’t mind eating McDonald’s,” she said.

“You might not, but I do. I don’t have five-year-old metabolism,” I grimaced, pulling out my list. Normally, I’d do grocery pick up but I didn’t have any spare time today at the office to submit my order.

“What’s mebatlitosm?” Katie asked.

“ _Metabolism_ is the chemical reaction of changing food into energy, Kit Kat. The younger you are, the better your metabolism works,” I snorted. “Now, we’ve got to get food.”

Katie grumbled her discontent, but she didn’t have a choice. Inside the store, I put Katie into the cart and we filled it to the brim. As we were checking out, my cell phone vibrated. I took a look at it.

“Is it Mr. Edward?” Katie asked. “Can we play with Sammy?”

“No. It’s Miss Alice,” I answered, handing the cashier my credit card.

“Are you going to answer her?”

“After we load up the groceries in the car, Kit Kat,” I replied, signing for payment. “Thank you.”

“Your daughter is very cute,” the cashier smiled.

“I’m adorable,” Katie smirked, flipping her hair. “But, she’s my sister, not my mom. Mommy died.”

I blushed, gaping at my sister. The way she said that, so casually, shocked me. The cashier didn’t know what to do with response. She stared blankly at me. I muttered another thank you and scurried out of the grocery store after signing the credit slip. Still shell shocked, I lifted Katie out of the cart, buckling her into the car. I loaded up the groceries and pushed the cart into the corral.

“Bella, did I say something wrong?” Katie asked.

“No, Kit Kat,” I replied, sliding into the driver’s seat. “It’s just that …” I blew out a breath. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I just think that the cashier was a little surprised with your statement.”

“But, it’s true. You’re _not_ my mom. Mommy’s in heaven with the angels with Daddy,” Katie replied, innocently.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I missed my family so much. “You’re right, Katie,” I said, my voice cracking with emotion. “Let’s go home.” The drive home was a bit of a blur. I was aware of the other cars, stop lights and my sister singing in the backseat to whatever song was playing on the radio, but my grief was overwhelming. Unloading the groceries, I set up Katie in front of the television. I went up to my bedroom to change into pajamas. Once I was in a pair of soft pants and an oversized sweatshirt, I bit back sobs, crying into my pillow.

I allowed myself a few moments of sadness before I pulled myself together. After cleaning my face, I went back downstairs. Katie was watching something on Netflix. “You up for tacos, Kit Kat?” I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

“Yeah, Bella,” she answered. “Can you make the green stuff?”

“I bought some guacamole, Kit Kat. The avocados in the store weren’t ripe enough,” I answered, pulling out the ingredients for homemade tacos. As the beef was browning in the pan, I picked up my cell phone, checking my messages.

_You up for a girl’s night out? ~ Alice_

_No sitter ~ Bella_

The dots danced on my phone, indicating that she was responding. I started putting the toppings into bowls while the beef was browning in the pan. In a separate pan, I had water heating for Spanish rice.

_Girl’s night in, instead? ~ Alice_

_That might be doable. But, tomorrow. I’m having a really rough night ~ Bella_

The phone rang immediately. I saw Alice’s face on my phone. Sliding my finger across the screen, I answered, “I’m okay, Alice.”

“No, you’re not. Talk to me, girlie,” she chided.

“It’s really stupid,” I shrugged, turning to the beef and mixing it up.

“It’s not stupid. You’re obviously upset, Bella,” Alice said gently. “What happened?”

“I went to the grocery store after work with Katie. As we were paying, the cashier said that my ‘daughter’ was adorable. Katie told the cashier that I wasn’t her mom, but sister and that her mommy died. The cashier looked at me, shock _clearly_ on her face. I paid, scurrying us out of the store. Katie asked if she did something wrong, which she didn’t. But, she innocently said that Mommy and Daddy were with the angels. It took all I could not to break down in tears,” I sniffled.

“Oh, Bella,” Alice breathed.

“The grief, it’s too much at times,” I sniffled. “To hear her say that …”

“I get it, Bella,” she whispered. “I’ve never lost a parent. I’m lucky that both of mine are still around. But, it’s an unfortunate club that most people will join.”

“Katie should have had more time with her parents, Alice,” I huffed. “And, I miss them so much.”

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” Alice murmured. “Tomorrow, we’re going to spend the day doing girlie shit. With Katie, of course.” Do you have anything planned?”

“Just laundry and cleaning up around the house,” I answered. “I also was going to do some work on the New Moon campaign.”

“No work, Bella. You are going to burn yourself out,” Alice chided. “Let me work some of my magic. I’ll send you a text tonight with the plans.”

“Shouldn’t you be out with your boyfriend?” I asked.

“Jasper has an appointment with his trainer. He’s coming over after he works out and then we’re going to have a work out of our own,” Alice answered. I laughed at her. She joined me, giggling quietly but she sobered, “Bella, you can call me. Any time. You know that, right? I may not be able to understand what you’re going through, but you’re not alone.”

“Thanks, Alice,” I smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I finished making dinner for Katie, with the news on a small television in the kitchen. Katie was singing with whatever was playing on the big screen. “Kit Kat, dinner!”

“My show isn’t done, Bella,” Katie whined.

“Katie, it’s already late. Let’s go,” I said, walking into the family room and turning off the television. She scowled at me as I put the remote too high for her to reach. “Katherine, don’t give me that look. Come on. Dinner.”

She dragged her ass into the kitchen, sitting down at the counter. “Can I have two tacos?”

“What’s the magic word?” I pressed, arching a brow.

“Please, can I have two tacos, Bella?” Katie pouted.

“The works?”

“Yes, please,” Katie nodded. “Extra green stuff.”

“Guacamole,” I chuckled, making her plate. “You’re going to turn into a bowl of guac.”

“It’s nummy,” she said.

I placed her plate in front of her, along with a cup of juice. I decided to make my ‘taco’ to be more of a taco salad. I sat down next to her with a bottle of Dos Equis. During dinner, Katie told me about what she did at school. I listened to her talk about the new song they learned during music and the story they read. After we finished dinner, I put the food away. We had enough for leftovers on Sunday and for a lunch for me on Monday.

“Come on, Kit Kat,” I said. “Bath time.”

“Kay,” she nodded. “Are we washing my hair?”

“Oh, yes,” I snorted. “Go pick out your pajamas, stink monster. I’ll get your bath ready.”

“With bubbles!”

“Put your clothes in the hamper, Katherine. I’m not your maid,” I grumbled. I padded to the bathroom, pulling out the bubble bath, shampoo and some bath toys. Starting the water, I let it warm up as I loaded up the dirty towels into a laundry basket. Katie walked into the bathroom, holding a pile of pink pajamas. She had on her favorite rainbow unicorn robe. “Are your clothes in the hamper?”

“Yes, Bella,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Alright,” I smirked, helping her out of the robe and lifting her into the tub. “Temperature okay?”

Katie nodded, playing with some of the toys near her. As she played, I used the shower head to wet her hair. Gently, I washed it. “Bella, can you braid my hair like Mommy did?”

“I’m still learning, Kit Kat,” I answered. “Maybe, tomorrow, I can try giving you two braids? I’m not good with braiding wet hair, kiddo.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Why can’t you braid like Mommy?”

“I don’t know, Katie. I can braid my own hair, but with yours, it’s tough. I don’t want to hurt you,” I shrugged, running my fingers through her now squeaky clean hair. I handed her a washcloth. “Tag, you’re it. Scour everything. I’m going to get the detangler and blow dryer ready.”

I watched as she played/washed herself. I hovered, not wanting to leave her on her own but I didn’t trust her in the bath by herself, quite yet. She was too little to get out of the tub without assistance. The claw-foot tub was nearly as tall as her. “All done,” she chirped.

“Stand up, kiddo. I want to hose off the bubbles,” I snickered, unplugging the stopper. I rinsed her off and cleaned the tub before handing Katie a towel, wrapping her up in it. “Dry off your body and put on your pajamas, okay?” Katie nodded and did as I asked while I cleaned up the rest of the bath, putting her toys into a basket near the tub. When she was done, I sat her down on the toilet and used the blow dryer on her hair.

“Are you going to read me a story, Bella?” Katie asked once her hair was dry.

“Go pick out a book. I’ll be in there in a few minutes,” I smiled. “Love you, Kit Kat.” I finished cleaning the bathroom, loading the damp towels into the basket. I tossed that into the hallway before walking into Katie’s bedroom. She had two books on her bed. I settled next to her, reading the books to her. She yawned, almost immediately falling off into dreamland. Quietly, I swiped her hamper and carried it to the laundry room.

I was sorting the laundry when my cell phone rang from its charger in the kitchen. I jogged into the kitchen, sliding my finger across the screen without seeing who was calling me. “Hello?”

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Edward asked.

“No, you’re fine,” I chuckled. “I was just sorting laundry and I wasn’t sure if I was going to get to the phone on time. How are you?”

“I’m good,” he breathed. “I was just calling to see if you wanted to, um, with Katie … if you would like some breakfast tomorrow? My treat. There’s a great place … Cornerstone Café.”

I bit back giggles. Edward was larger than life, an amazing CEO, but he was so befuddled when it came to talking to me. His actions were so sweet. “I have plans with Alice, but I’m certain it’ll be later in the day. Katie will undoubtedly ask about Sam.”

“The restaurant doesn’t allow dogs, but you both can come over after breakfast,” Edward said quietly. “I wanted to catch you before you left. I haven’t seen you much this week. Only in passing and, I missed seeing you. Unfortunately, I was stuck in a meeting and just got home.”

“Edward, it’s almost nine,” I gasped, my cheeks flaming at his admission that he missed me.

“I needed to finalize some paperwork. It’s why they pay me the big bucks,” he snorted. “So, do you think you and Katie can join me for breakfast? I’d like to take my two favorite girls out.”

My blush deepened and I smiled. “I’d like that, Edward. Let me text Alice and let her know that our plans need to happen later on.”

“Excellent. What time?” he asked.

“Katie is usually up with the sun, but I’m pretty flexible. I do need to get some house work done. Not enough hours in the day,” I groaned.

“I know that feeling,” he chuckled deeply. “I do have a cleaning service that takes care of condo, but I do have certain things that I take care of personally. Anyhow, I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“So am I,” I grinned. “I missed seeing you, too. The brief chat on Monday over coffee was … not enough.”

“Really?”

“Definitely,” I breathed, butterflies swarming in my belly. “I really needed to hear your voice tonight.”

“What happened, angel?” he asked.

“Just a rough day, really missing my family,” I shrugged, sliding down onto the floor of my kitchen. “Feeling bad for my sister. I talked to Alice and I had a good cry. I’ll be okay.”

“You could have called me, Bella,” he said.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” I argued.

“You’re never a bother,” he murmured.

“It’s stupid,” I sniffled, wiping my tears.

“Bella,” he chided. “Talk to me, sweet girl.”

“You give the best hugs,” I mumbled. “I told you it’s stupid.” There was a knock on my door. “Hold on, there’s someone at my door. I don’t know who would be at my house at nine …” I opened the door, seeing Edward on my doorstep. “Edward …?”

“I was driving home,” he said, hanging up his phone. He slid it into his pocket before stepping inside and enfolding me into his arms. He smelled like the outdoors, cologne and comfort. I pressed my cheek against his overcoat. Tears that were threatening to fall, spilled onto my cheeks. “Come on, Bella. Let’s sit down. It’s too cold and you’re only wearing your pajamas.”

“Shit,” I said, plucking at my hoodie. “I must look like a mess.”

“You look beautiful, even in pajamas,” he said, wiping a tear away. He took my hand and closed my door. We walked into the family room. Edward took off his overcoat and suit coat. His tie was sticking out of the pocket of his suit coat. He sat down, tugging on my hand. “Bella, you are never a bother.” He pressed my hand to his chest, just above his heart. “You … you’ve wiggled your way into my heart. Shattered the walls around it.” He pulled me close. I snuggled against his muscular torso. “Please, you can call me any time. If I’m unavailable, I’ll always return your calls.”

“Thank you,” I breathed, sliding my arm around his waist. He kissed my forehead and we sat in the dim light of the kitchen. No words were shared, but Edward held me so tightly while I gave into my grief.

xx FFADS xx

I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes when my alarm went off, I was tucked in my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I found a note on my nightstand. I recognized Edward’s neat script.

_Dear Bella,_

_You just nodded off and to be honest, so did I. I didn’t feel like it was appropriate for me to spend the night, as much I wanted to. Plus, I needed to take care of Sam. So, I put you to bed. You barely stirred. I hope that you’re feeling better when you wake up._

_Alice did text … manicure and pedicures at three and then, spending time at Alice’s condo. I sent a thumbs up since I tried to wake you. You just tried to snuggle closer._

_I’m so grateful that you think I give great hugs. I’ve never really gave hugs. Only to my adoptive mother. I’d happily give you all the comfort you need, angel. That’s a promise._

_Call me when you get up if you still want to go out for breakfast._

_All the best,_

_Edward_

I was, honestly, shocked that Edward managed to carry me up the stairs. I stretched my arms above my head before I got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, along with a sweater. I threw my hair up into a ponytail before I checked on Katie. She was still curled up, snoring quietly. Kissing her forehead, I went back to the bathroom and put on some light makeup.

I went downstairs, starting the laundry that I’d sorted last night. I also sent a text to Alice, asking who was coming to the girl’s day out. As I waited for her response, I made some coffee and called Edward.

“Good morning,” he answered.

“How did you carry my fat ass up those stairs, Cullen?” I snorted. “I must have been dead weight.”

“You weigh nothing,” he argued. “Besides, I work out.”

“Even the strongest man would struggle. Hell, I struggle with Katie and she’s really tiny,” I argued.

“Says the tiny woman who has to carry her,” Edward quipped. “Bella, it was okay. You really didn’t weigh that much. Besides, the angle at which your head was leaning on my shoulder would have given you a horrible crick. So … I put you to bed. You didn’t want me to go …”

“What did I say?” I moaned. “I know I talk in my sleep.”

“You did ask me to stay, but your grasp on my shirt was tight. I had to take off the shirt to get you to let go. Even then, you didn’t release my shirt,” he snickered.

I narrowed my eyes, darting up the stairs. Mixed in my sheets was Edward’s dress shirt. “You left my house? Shirtless?”

“I had on a undershirt,” he laughed.

“I’ll wash it for you. I’m so sorry,” she groaned, flopping back on the bed.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” he said quietly. “So, what time do you want me to pick you up for breakfast?”

I looked at the clock on the microwave. “How about eleven? It’ll give me time to get some things done around the house and wake up Katie. She’s still snoring upstairs.”

“Sounds good, angel,” Edward crooned. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

After I hung up the phone, I woke up Katie. She was grumpy until I told our plans for the day. Seeing Edward for breakfast, spending time with Sam and hanging out with the girls tonight? She perked up almost immediately. I told her to get dressed and we spent the morning cleaning the kitchen, family room and the common areas of the house. I’d have to clean my bedroom and the bathrooms tomorrow, but I didn’t have anything planned.

“Bella, are you going to braid my hair?” Katie asked.

“I can try, Kit Kat,” I answered. “Sit down on the floor while I grab the brush and stuff for the braids.” She sat down, turning on the television. I picked up a brush, a comb, a bottle of the detangler and a couple of hair ties. I sat down on the couch behind her, brushing her snarled hair. Once it was smooth and shiny, I divided it into two sections. “Let me know if it’s too tight, Kit Kat. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kay,” she nodded.

To my surprise, I was able to give Katie two Dutch braid pigtails. I was pleasantly shocked and it didn’t take very long. “You’re done. Go check it out,” I said. She hopped up, skipping to the bathroom. She squealed, running back to me and tackling me into the couch. I could smell Edward’s cologne on the cushions. I giggled. “Do you like it?”

“It’s so good, Bella! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she sang. There was a knock at the door. “Is that Mr. Edward?”

“I think so,” I said. “Go get your shoes, Kit Kat. I’ll get the door.” She hopped off me, elbowing me in the boob. I groaned, adjusting the girls before I opened the door. Edward grinned at me, holding two bouquets of flowers. “Oh, wow … Edward, they’re beautiful.”

“This is for Katie and these are for you,” he said, handing me an exquisite bouquet. The bouquet was varying shades of pink, peach and red. He gently kissed my cheek. “Something to brighten your week, angel.”

“Mr. Edward!” Katie beamed, running down the stairs and wrapping her arms around his legs. “I’ve missed you.”

He crouched down, giving my sister a hug. “I’ve missed you, too, Little One. I got something for you,” he smiled. “Some pretty flowers for a very pretty girl.”

“It’s in a unicorn,” Katie said, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Mr. Edward. It’s so pretty.”

“Let’s put your flowers in your room, Kit Kat,” I said, placing my flowers on the sofa table behind my couch. “We also need to get you in your coat. Thank you for these, Edward. They are gorgeous.”

“Anything for my two favorite people,” he winked.

I took Katie’s hand and we found a perfect spot for her flowers. I also found a coat for her, walking back downstairs. “Bella, you got flowers, too?” Katie asked.

“I did,” I blushed.

“I was right,” Edward said, his evergreen eyes looking at me.

“About what?”

“The flowers match the exact shade of your blush,” he smiled. My blush deepened and smiled behind my hair. For a man who was as uncertain about romance and love, he was doing an amazing job of sweeping me off my feet.

“Where are we going, Mr. Edward?” Katie asked.

“To a place called Cornerstone Café,” Edward answered. “Once we’re done with breakfast, your sister said that we can hang out with Sam afterward.”

“At the park?” she questioned.

“It’s a little too rainy, Kit Kat,” I said, gesturing to the soggy weather. “We’re going to Mr. Edward’s house.” I grabbed my own coat and an umbrella. Edward helped me put it on. I picked up my purse and cell phone. We left the house, hopping into Edward’s double-parked car. I noticed, in the backseat, there was a booster seat. “A booster seat?”

“I figured it would be a good investment,” he smirked, pulling away and driving to the café. “I want to spend more time with you and Katie. It would be a pain in the ass for you to lug it back and forth.”

Breakfast was delicious and fun. Katie told Edward all about her week at school. He listened with rapt attention, giving her another outlet to share about everything she’d learned. After breakfast, they drove to a sleek condo. His condo was very modern and looked very expensive. I warned Katie to be careful. I didn’t think I could afford to replace anything if she broke it.

Katie was enamored with the dog, playing with him. Sam was also excited to see Katie, kissing her happily. While she giggled, playing with Sam, Edward and I got to know each other. We mainly talked about our time in college. Despite his dark history, he had a lot of fun in college. He was able to live the life he wanted, at least for the four years he was at University of Chicago.

A text from Rose, who was also picking me and Katie up, signaled the end of our time together.

“Kit Kat, we’ve got to go,” I said, shooting a sad smile to Edward.

“Can’t we stay?” Katie asked. “Oooh, or can we come back tomorrow?”

“We have plans tonight, Katie,” I snickered.

“I have plans tomorrow,” Edward explained. “I’m going to watch the football game with some friends at a local bar.”

“Okay,” Katie sighed. She hugged Sam, who kissed her arms. “Bye Sammy. Love you.” She kissed the dog’s head. I helped her into her jacket. “Thank you for breakfast and the flowers, Mr. Edward. I love you, too.”

Edward stopped putting on his coat, his eyes wide. I watched him as he turned to Katie. The expression on his face was one of loss, sadness and grief. He crouched down and she hugged him. He held her tenderly. He whispered in her ear and it made my eyes water. “You ready, Little One?” he asked, standing up and holding out his hand.

“I suppose,” she giggled, taking his hand. “Come on, Bella.”

Grinning at her, I took her other hand and we left Edward’s condo. It was a short drive from his home to mine. He stopped in front of my door. “Thank you for breakfast and for the flowers.”

“Can we do this again, Mr. Edward?” Katie asked, her face pressed between the front seat.

“If you are agreeable to it, we can make this a Saturday morning tradition?” he suggested. “Breakfast and then some Sammy time?”

“I think we can do that,” I answered. “But, next week, breakfast is on us.” Edward arched a brow, putting on his hazard blinkers and walking us up to the door. I unlocked it, letting Katie inside. “I mean it, about breakfast next week. I’ll buy us breakfast or I could make it.”

“We’ll see, angel,” Edward said, smiling tenderly at me. “Be safe tonight with your plans tonight.” He slid his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin longer than what would be considered polite. “Text me if you need me.”

“I will,” I breathed.

He pulled back, caressing my skin before walking down the stairs. With a smile, he waved at me before he slid into his car and drove away. When his car turned the corner, a bright red BMW stopped in front of my house. Rose popped out, a smirk on her face. “I’m here to pick you up, Swan. Are you and the squirt ready to go?”

“Let me get my sister. She is going to the bathroom,” I said.

“Were you waiting for me?” Rose asked.

“Um, we were out running errands and we just got back,” I answered. “Katie, Miss Rose is here. We’re heading out.”

“Kay,” she chirped, skipping back out and smiling at Rose. “Hi, Miss Rose. Is that your car?”

“Yep,” Rose grinned. “I don’t have a booster, but Alice is less than ten minutes away and we’re walking to the salon for our manicure and pedicures.”

“Okay,” I said. “Come on, Kit Kat. In you go” I opened the passenger seat and pulled the seat forward. Rose’s car only had two doors. I helped her buckle up. “It’s only a short ride.” She nodded, settling into the seat. “Nice wheels, Rose.”

“Thanks,” she grinned. “I took public transit so I could save up for this lovely piece of machinery. When I got promoted to the head of human resources, I put up a down payment. However, she’ll go into storage in a couple of weeks. It’s getting too cold for her.”

“Why, Miss Rose?” Katie asked.

“This car drives really well in the spring, summer and early fall. However, when it snows, she gets grumpy,” Rose answered. “When that happens, I car pool with Emmett. He’s got a massive SUV that eats snow for dinner.”

“Who’s all coming?” I questioned.

“You, me, Alice, Sue and her daughter, Leah and Cynthia with her girls, Addison and Kamryn. We figured that Katie needed some girlie time, too,” Rose answered. “While they play, you can dish all about how boss man has goo-goo eyes for you.”

The drive was short and Rose parked in a garage behind a large brownstone. We walked into the house. I whistled lowly. “I swear, I’m going to get a complex with all these nice homes,” I muttered.

“Bella, you have a gorgeous brownstone,” Rose chided.

Once inside, I was hugged by Alice and ushered into a gorgeous kitchen. I waved at Sue, who was sipping some wine and Cynthia handed me my own glass, grinning at my sister. “Katie, the girls are downstairs in the basement.”

“Who’s here?” Katie asked.

“Leah,” Sue answered.

“And my twins, Addison and Kamryn,” Cynthia said sweetly. “You remember them, right? You met them at the Halloween party.”

“Oh, yeah,” Katie beamed. Alice pointed out the stairs and Katie shoved her coat into my hands, stomping down the next level.

“What about the manicure and pedicures?” I asked, sipping my wine.

“I’m staying back with them,” Sue answered. “The salon gave a big stink about us bringing the girls. So, since I’d gone earlier this week, I’m playing babysitter. I’m also waiting for the food. We ordered a ton of Chinese food.”

“We have enough time to drink some wine before we have to go,” Alice said. “Are you feeling better?”

“A little bit,” I answered. “Talking to you last night helped. I also had another visitor after Katie went to bed.”

“A certain broody boss,” Rose chirped, waggling her brows as she drank her wine. “Right?”

I blushed and nodded. “We’ve grown close.”

“That’s good. I’ve noticed a change in Edward after your blow up,” Alice answered. “Haven’t you noticed a difference, Sue?”

“Definitely,” Sue nodded. “There was always something so sad about Edward. He was lost. Since you’ve joined the team, Bella, he’s interacting with the staff and the sadness is virtually gone.”

“Can we not …?” I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

“We’re all in committed relationships,” Cynthia said, hopping up onto the counter. “We have to deal with our significant others not closing the doors while they take a shit and scheduling sex. When you have kids, naked days are a thing of the past. Sigh, I fucking miss those. The opportunity to …”

“I think married couples deal with that,” Alice said, her nose wrinkled. “And ewww, too much information. I did not need to know that about Anthony. You had naked days?”

“I think that’s how the girls were conceived,” Cynthia giggled.

“This is why we send our kids to visit grandma and grandpa,” Sue snorted. “Harry and I, we _still_ enjoy naked days. It’s essential to keep the spark alive. What planet are you living on with your husband doing _that_ with the door open? Boundaries, Cynthia.”

“He likes to watch television while taking a dump,” Cynthia shrugged. “So, I get a front row view of my husband …”

“Stop, Cynthia. Just stop,” Alice said. “You’re making Bella sick.” She looked at her watch. “We need to go.”

“Let me just say goodbye to Katie. She’ll have a panic attack if I go and she doesn’t know that I left,” I said. Alice nodded and I darted downstairs. The lower level was a princess’s dream. “Kit Kat …”

“Bella,” she said, skipping to me. “We’re playing princesses and then we’re going to color.”

“Hi, Miss Bella,” Leah said, waving at me. The two other girls, identical twins, smiled at me.

“I like the costume, Leah. It’s very pretty,” I grinned, waving at them. “I’m going, Kit Kat. Miss Sue is going to be here with you. Okay?” Katie nodded, hugging me before turning back to the girls. I went back upstairs and we walked to a nearby salon, Fringe.

“I get my hair cut here all the time. They do wonders for highlights,” Alice said when we all settled into the chairs for our pedicures.

“I was looking for a new salon,” I chuckled, looking around. I rolled the dark plum nail polish in my hands, liking the vibe of the salon. “I do need a haircut. I’ll get a card on my way out.”

“Okay, Bella, tell us all about you,” Cynthia said, grinning at me. “All I’ve heard from my little sister is about how awesome you are. I can see it, but I want to get to know you. Face-to-face. Alice has a tendency to exaggerate.”

“No, that’s you, Cynthia Anne,” Alice growled.

“Whatever, Mary Alice,” Cynthia cackled. They both scowled at each other. I just giggled. “No giggling, Bella. Speak. Tell me everything.”

“I can see where you get your bossy attitude, Alice,” I laughed. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Cynthia tossed a cotton puff at me. “Okay, okay.”

Our time at the salon was spent with me talking about my past and how I ended up being my sister’s legal guardian. Despite her brash commentary, Cynthia was very understanding and offered up babysitting services if I needed it. I thanked her, promising to take her up on it.

After I got the third degree, Cynthia told me how she met her husband, Anthony when they were in eighth grade. They dated all through high school, breaking up for college and then getting back together when they ran into each other during the holidays about twelve years ago. Their reunion was short and they were married by the summer.

I also heard about how Alice and Rose got together with Jasper and Emmett. It was nice to hear their stories of how they’re able to work with the ones they loved. Alice was obviously very high-energy and Jasper tempered her excitability with his measured actions and soothing southern drawl. Rose was the epitome of class and elegance, but Emmett brought out her playful side.

By the time our manicures and pedicures were finished, we put our coats on. Alice spoke to a chic woman with an asymmetrical bob. “Thank you for squeezing us in, Monique. I’ll be in touch to set up a meeting for that advertising campaign,” Alice said, signing a credit slip.

“I look forward to what you have planned, Alice,” Monique grinned, kissing her cheek. “Isabella, call me when you need a haircut or some highlights. I overheard your conversation. You’d be exquisite with some caramel highlights around your face.” She handed me a card.

“I’ll be in touch,” I grinned, tucking the card into my purse. We walked back to Alice’s brownstone. I kept in step with her. “Did you just barter advertising services to get us into the salon?”

“They’re already our clients,” Alice explained. “Monique wanted to do a holiday spread, but money’s been tight. Her ex-husband is trying to clean her out. So, I finagled it that if we were able to get in, I could give her a reduced rate. It won’t be as in-depth as what we’re doing for New Moon Cosmetics. It would be a handful of Facebook ads, some Instagram plugs and using those images for a print campaign. You could do that in your sleep. In fact, you will …”

“Nice, Alice,” I said. “I get more work.”

“Seriously, it’ll take a day. We just need to take a few photographs and then make some graphics. You’ve got this,” she nodded. “Now, no more work. Only wine, gossip, fried rice and General Tso’s chicken.”

“I’m more of a crap Rangoon girl,” I snickered.

“Good thing I ordered that, too,” she smirked. “It’ll be just what the doctor ordered.”

Back at the house, a buffet of Chinese cuisine was spread on the quartz countertops of Alice’s kitchen. “They just delivered it,” Sue said. “I was just making it easier to serve up. Now, we can all enjoy.”

“The girls?” Cynthia asked.

“They have some orange chicken, fried rice and some egg rolls downstairs. Addy and Kam both have milk. Leah and Katie are drinking juice,” Sue said. “I also turned on a movie.”

I listened for a few moments. “My sister isn’t watching _Frozen?_ ” I quipped.

“I think they’re enjoying _Tangled_ ,” Sue giggled. “Leah has a crush on Flynn Ryder.”

“Ah, to be in love with a cartoon character,” Rose sang, pouring herself another glass of wine. “Life was so much simpler then.” She tapped her red manicured nail on her lip. “Do you know who looks like Flynn Ryder?”

“How would you know this?” Alice asked.

“Hush!” Rose snorted. She grinned at me, leaning forward on the countertop. “Edward looks like Flynn Ryder … minus the sideburns and the soul patch.”

“Oh, for the love …” I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“Let’s eat before this gets too cold and then we can bug Bella about what’s going on between her and Edward,” Alice chided, gesturing to the pile of plates. “Help yourself. I have utensils if you’re not good with chopsticks.”

After we made our plates, we sat down in the dining room with another bottle of wine. I tried to eat my meal with chopsticks but gave up quickly and got a knife and fork. Dinner was finished, with the leftovers put into plastic containers. I was taking most of it since I didn’t have picky eaters or persnickety husbands who wouldn’t eat leftovers. We settled into the family room, munching on some sweets and drinking coffee.

“So, we’ve waited patiently, Bella,” Rose snickered. “Spill it. What’s going on with you and Edward?”

“He is very handsome,” Sue grinned. “That jaw? Makes me wish that my husband didn’t have a beard.”

“With looks like his, I wasn’t surprised that Edward was an asshole,” Rose snorted, waving her hand.

“Guys,” I chided. “Be nice.”

“He was a jerk, Bella,” Alice argued. “He made you cry. On more than one occasion. Yes, he’s changing. He’s become more personable, but for the longest time he was not the easiest man to be around.”

“It got so bad when he was going through his divorce,” Rose snapped. “Granted, Tanya was a slut hoebag with a poisonous snatch, but it did not give him the right to be a complete douche-canoe. Working for him for the past year has been a struggle. I’m not going to lie.”

“Stop!” I growled. “You don’t know the entire story.”

“And, you do?” Alice asked.

“I do, but it’s not my place,” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“She’s right,” Sue admonished. “Even with his faults, Edward is a brilliant business manager and he’s made significant strides to improve the climate of the office.” She reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

“You’re right, Sue,” Alice said. “We’re sorry, Bella. You’ve been a great friend to Edward and there’s no denying whatever you have building is good for both of you.”

I nodded, pulling up my feet and trying not to lose my shit at the harsh words Rose had spat about Edward. Conversations turned to what people were bringing for Friendsgiving. But, I was focused on the lingering anger that Rose still held toward Edward. He was a jerk. He had a lot of darkness inside of him. His soul was shattered and his spirit was broken by the assholes who were supposed to protect him.

Despite that, he was still so sweet that he’d randomly come over after a long day just to give me a hug. He brought my sister flowers, making her feel loved and special. He found a bouquet that matched the exact shade of my blush. He made me feel so fucking special.

“Excuse me,” I said, shooting up and walking out to the back and to the back patio. I sat down on the bench, pulling out my phone. I knew that if I talked to Edward, I’d start crying, but I had to tell him that he was a good man. I found his contact.

_I know that you probably didn’t hear this much when you were a kid, but I wanted to let you know that you are a good man. Thank you for being my friend, and for being so kind to Katie. I never knew how much I needed it ~ Bella_

_Is everything alright, angel? ~ Edward_

_Sort of. I … I just wanted to tell you that ~ Bella_

I sent an emoji of a hug and I curled up on the bench, trying to keep the tears at bay. The back door opened a few moments later. Rose stepped out, holding two cups of coffee. I gave her a weak smile. “I really rather be alone, Rose. I’m …”

“I was a bitch,” she said, handing me a cup. “I fucked up. Yes, I’m one of the many people who have told Edward that he was being a jerk and usually, he’d ignore me. But, it wasn’t my place. When I drink, I get mouthy.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not right to bad mouth someone who cannot defend themselves,” I sighed. “Edward is not here and it’s not your place to be so harsh. When I met him, I wasn’t his biggest fan. Yes, he made me cry, but he apologized for what he did. He continues to apologize. Has he apologized to you? To the staff?”

“He did,” Rose frowned. “He sent that email.”

“Then, you need to close that chapter and move on to the next,” I explained. “Edward is my boss. I respect him for his intelligence and ambition. He’s also my friend. I respect the fact that he can see when he fucked up and he’s fixing it.”

“Is he just your friend?” Rose asked.

“Right now, yes,” I nodded. “He’s mindful of what I’m going through. Regardless, what I want to share is up to me and up to Edward.”

“Understood,” Rose muttered. “I’m sorry that I was so awful.”

“I like you, Rose. You were an advocate for me when I was first hired and you make me laugh, but I didn’t like what I heard or saw in there,” I frowned. I sipped the coffee. I felt my cell phone vibrate. I saw another text message from Edward. “I’m not here to judge you. I’m rebuilding my life, from scratch. Rebuilding my family … I want you to be a part of it.”

“What can I do to make it better?” she asked.

“Give me time,” I answered. “Don’t talk shit about people, especially when they’re not around.”

“Okay,” Rose said, smiling weakly. “Are we good?” I nodded, giving her a brief hug. “Are you staying out here? It’s colder than a witch’s tit.”

“I’ll be inside in a bit. The coffee is helping,” I replied, holding up the mug. Rose got up, giving me another apologetic smile before heading inside. I picked up my phone, reading Edward’s response.

_You make me want to be a better man, Bella. You make my heart beat with a tender smile. You bring me light. You are my light … Thank you for being my friend and accepting me as I am ~ Edward xx_

I smiled gently, holding my phone to my chest. With a shudder, I walked inside and I found Sue in the kitchen. “Hey,” I said.

“You okay, Bella?” she asked. I shrugged. “I’m heading out. I know you drove over with Rose, but if you want to go. I can give you a ride.”

“Actually, that would be great. I hate to leave, but my emotions are rankled,” I sighed.

Sue walked over to me, hugging me tightly. “I can tell, sweetheart,” she said, rubbing my back. “Come on. Let’s get our girls and head on out.” We walked down to the basement, getting Leah and Katie. Addy and Kamryn were curled up on the couch, seemingly spending the night at Aunt Alice’s house.

Back upstairs, Sue and I said our goodbyes. Alice was not happy that I was leaving and she shot angry glower at Rose. She was understanding, making plans for us to have lunch next week. She handed me the leftovers and we walked to Sue’s minivan.

“Thank you for driving us home,” I said, looking back at Leah and Katie as they shared Leah’s iPad.

“Regardless of the conversation, I was leaving anyway,” Sue replied, navigating her way to my brownstone. “Bella, I wanted to compliment you on your integrity for speaking up for Edward. He deserves some happiness and I’ve noticed he’s happier around you.”

“I didn’t like what Rose was doing,” I huffed. “It took all of my control not to completely bitch her out.”

“We all did, after you left,” Sue snickered. “Look, I know that you’re starting new here in Chicago. You’ve suffered a great loss. I’m sorry about that.”

“Thank you.”

“You know that you can talk to me,” Sue offered. “I’m not as young and hip as Rose and Alice, but regardless, I want to be a friend for you.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you remind me of my mom,” I blushed. “Only, you have a lot more style. My mom was a shabby chic hippie married to a doctor.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sue said, parking in front of my brownstone. “I don’t know if you have anything planned for Thanksgiving. I’d like to invite you to my home for Thanksgiving dinner. This year will undoubtedly be tough. Harry and I would love to have you.”

“Katie and I would like that. What can I bring?” I asked.

“Just yourself and a smile,” Sue chided. “You’re a guest. I’ll send you my address on Monday.”

“Thank you,” I said. We shared an awkward front-seat hug before I got Katie out of the backseat. Unlocking the front door, I sent Katie upstairs to put on her pajamas while I put the leftovers away. I slipped off my shoes and looked at the beautiful bouquet Edward given me. His words spun in my head.

_You are my light … You bring me light …_

I caressed the soft petals, a few tears falling down my cheeks and smiling gently. “You’ve got it wrong, Edward. You’re _my_ light.”

**A/N: I had a plan for this chapter. I wanted it to be a split chapter with Edward and Bella, but it would have been insanely long. I decided to focus on Bella (with a dash of Edward). We also got to know the girls and realize that Rose can be a bitch when she drinks. (I don’t really like Rose as a character … this Rose can be a huge advocate, but when she’s drunk? What a mouth!).**

**Anyhow, pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter: tufano79. I’d love for you all come join the party. Leave me your thoughts!**

**The next chapter will be Edward (with a dash of Bella) bonding with the guys. The chapter after that, will be Friendsgiving and Thanksgiving … what will happen between our enemies turned friends … will their relationship morph into something _more?_**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**The next chapter will be Edward (with a dash of Bella) bonding with the guys. The chapter after that, will be Friendsgiving and Thanksgiving … what will happen between our enemies turned friends … will their relationship morph into something _more?_**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Edward_ **

After I dropped Bella off, I decided to spend some time with my adoptive parents. I picked up Sam and drove to my parents’ home. My mother was there by herself. My father was working. “Edward, what a pleasant surprise,” she said, hugging me. “I thought you had plans.”

“I do. On Sunday,” I chuckled, walking into the foyer. “Tonight, I wanted to spend time with you and Dad.”

“He’s filling in for an attending. He likes to take an occasional shift to keep his techniques up to snuff,” she explained, hanging up my coat. “So, you’re stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” I smirked, unclipping Sam’s leash. “It smells good in here.”

“I’m making some comfort food,” she explained. “It’s cold and dreary outside. So, I made chicken and broccoli casserole. It’ll be good for me and delicious for your father when he gets home after his shift.”

“Do you need any help?” I asked.

“Just talk to me. It’s been too long since we’ve had a mother/son date,” Esme crooned. “How are things going with your therapist?”

“Nice way to ease into the conversation,” I snorted, sitting down at the counter. She put a glass of wine in front of me, giving me an all-knowing grin.

“It’s been a couple of months. I’ve noticed a difference,” she said. “You smile more. You’re not as jumpy.”

“Therapy is going well. Dr. Gibbs and I have a pretty good rapport. The first few appointments were spent getting to know each other before delving into my neuroses,” I sighed, sipping my wine. “He also suggested that I see his partner, Dr. Marsden, who is a psychiatrist.”

“They want to medicate you?” she frowned.

“Only some anxiety medications, as needed. They suggested an anti-depressant, but I’ve dealt with my issues without medications for thirty-five years,” I shrugged. “However, I do have moments where I feel out of control or so angry that I need help calming down. Before, I’d use either alcohol or sex.”

“Edward,” she chided.

“What? It’s not like I was ever a virgin,” I snorted humorlessly. “My innocence was long gone, left the building when I turned five.”

Esme looked at me, her eyes wide. I’d never spoken so frankly about my childhood abuse. “Edward … I didn’t mean to … I’m sorry,” she sputtered. “Five?”

“People are ugly, cruel,” I spat.

“I knew it was bad, but five years old?” Esme whimpered, tears welling in her hazel eyes. “Who would do that to a five-year-old?”

“Raymond Burton and his brother, Ralph,” I said, my voice hollow.

“Oh, baby,” Esme breathed, taking my face into her hands. I blinked a few times, staring at her. I gave her a weak smile, taking her hands off my face. “I’m sorry for bringing that up.”

“You were asking about my therapy. Unfortunately, what I had to deal with as a kid is the reason why I’m in therapy,” I said, reaching a shaky hand to my wine. I slammed my drink, trying to forget the ghosted memories of what I had to swallow as a kid. “Long story short, it’s working.”

“That’s good,” Esme nodded, stepping back and moving to the salad. “How are things going at MAC? I saw the pictures from the Halloween party on the company’s Instagram.”

“Well, thanks to that party, we’ve got a bunch of new clients,” I answered. “So much so that we’re creating a new team. We decided on who we wanted to head up the new team. He’ll have to figure out who he wants working with him.”

“Is it anyone I know?” Esme asked.

I took out my phone, pulling up a photo from the Halloween party. “The guy who’s the Joker was the one we promoted,” I said. “Emmett McCarty.”

She flipped through the photos, grinning widely. “Who is this beautiful young woman? And her daughter?” Esme handed me back the phone and it was a picture of me, Bella and Katie. We looked happy, like a family.

“This is Bella,” I whispered, staring at her exquisite face. Her smile was wide and she was snuggled next to me. Katie had her arms around my neck, curled in my arms. “The girl? That’s her sister, Katie.”

“Is that the woman you made cry?” Esme asked, her brows pulled into a confused expression. “You seem close.”

“She’s become important to me,” I murmured. “She’s my friend.” I kept my eyes on her photo, feeling my heart stammer against my ribcage. Esme brushed her fingers through my hair. I looked up and I could see something swirling in my mother’s eyes.

“She’s more than that,” she grinned. “That smile you’re wearing in that photo? I’ve never seen that before. There was always fear and uncertainty in that smile. This smile? Pure happiness.”

“She is more,” I sighed, putting my phone back into my pocket. “We’re taking things slowly. I’m broken … for _obvious_ reasons.”

“You’re not broken, Edward Anthony,” Esme snarled. “A little rough around the edges, but not broken.”

I rolled my eyes. “Semantics, Mom. I’m all sorts of messed up. To quote that book you read, I’m ‘fifty shades of fucked up’,” I snorted. “Regardless, things are going slowly with Bella. She’s also dealing with her own issues. She lost her parents and she’s the legal guardian of that little girl.”

“You should invite her to Thanksgiving,” Esme chirped.

“Mom, we’re friends,” I pushed.

“This year is going to be tough for her,” Esme argued. “She’ll need family. Both of them …” She took my hand. “Do you remember when Nana Platt died?”

I nodded. My mom’s mother passed away when I was in college from a heart attack. My mom just shattered. She spent nearly a month in bed after the funeral before my dad drove her to see a shrink. She was diagnosed with a major depressive episode and was medicated. The holidays were tough after Nana’s death, but with each passing day, it got better. That first Thanksgiving was difficult because Nana’s empty seat was a glaring reminder of her absence.

It didn’t really matter to me. Nana hated me and she thought that Esme and Carlisle’s decision to adopt me was a waste of money and resources. I was used to people like her. They saw the exterior, making a snap judgment that I was a worthless piece of skin and I just dealt with it. Usually, with my fists or my mouth. I couldn’t do that with Nana, so I just stewed in her presence, exploding when she was gone.

As much as I hated her, I hated what her death did to my mom. I didn’t know how to understand what she was feeling. When I lost my biological parents, I was a toddler and I was thrown into a nightmare. When she lost her mom, she had the coping skills but still fell apart.

“I can see the hamster working in that brilliant mind of yours,” Esme teased. “You understand her loss and her need for family. Just like I needed it after Nana died, even if Nana treated you like shit.” I gave my mom a wry grin. “You think I didn’t see it? I did and I gave her grief every time. Invite Bella, Edward.”

“I’ll talk to her on Monday,” I acquiesced. 

The oven timer went off and Esme pulled out the casserole. She put it on the counter, letting it sit while she finished making a salad. I helped by setting the table and feeding Sam, giving him some boiled chicken, plain rice and dog kibble. “Edward, can you carry the casserole to the table?”

I grabbed the casserole and put it onto the kitchen table. Esme put the salad on the table as well, carrying the bottle of wine. “Do you want a glass of wine?”

“I have one on the counter. I couldn’t carry the bottle, the salad and my glass,” she quipped. I nodded, picking up her glass, along with mine. I topped up both glasses, sitting down next to her. She held up her glass, smirking. “A toast …”

“Really?” I asked.

“Yes, really,” she said, quirking an eyebrow. I picked up my wine glass and smiled at her. “To your continued happiness, Edward. I’m proud of you and I love you.”

I opened my mouth to try to say that I loved her back, but my throat seized up and the words couldn’t move past my lips. I didn’t know how to say it, how to show it. I really was broken, defective. I can’t even say that I loved my own mother. How could I build a relationship with Bella and Katie? Unable to answer those questions, I just gave Esme a tender smile, clinking my glass with hers.

Dinner was delicious and Esme gave me a care package, with a healthy portion of the casserole. I was washing the dishes while my mom was watching a movie with Sammy cuddled next to her. When I finished the dishes and they were put away, I sat down next to my mom the couch. “Does it bother you?”

“What, Edward?” she asked, looking at me.

“That, I can’t say those words?” I muttered.

“I know you love us, Edward. You show us with your actions,” Esme smiled. I looked at her eyes and they were sincere. “Does it bother you?”

“I want to say them, Mom,” I sighed, sitting back and thrusting my hand into my hair. “It’s just that everyone who I said that to, they hurt me. My dead parents, a few of the early foster families, Tanya … I don’t think my heart could take it if I told you that … and you will throw me away like everyone else.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she moved closer, taking my hand. “Years of abuse have skewed your perception of what love is, baby. You are _not_ disposable,” she growled, her voice cracking. “You are my child. I may not have given birth to you, but you are my baby boy and you will always be my baby boy. My love for you is unconditional.” She hugged me close and I accepted her comfort. She kissed my temple, pulling back. “When you’re ready and when you truly believe it, you’ll tell the person you love the most first.” With a secretive grin, she chuckled. “I think I know who it will be.”

“Mom,” I argued.

“Hush. Drink wine with me and let’s watch a movie. You pick,” she said, handing me the remote before threading her arm with mine. I kissed her forehead, finding one of her favorite movies. “You do love me. Not many would choose a period romance willingly. Your father would rather lance an anal abscess.”

“Only for you, Mom,” I laughed, kicking my feet up and watching her movie.

When I was putting on my coat and getting ready to go after a couple of hours, my cell phone chimed from my pocket. “You going to get that?” Esme asked.

“When I get home,” I said, kissing her cheek. “Thank you for dinner. Make sure you lock your door and arm the security system.”

“I will, Edward,” she nodded. “Call me when you get home.”

“Of course, Mom. Come on, Sam. Let’s go,” I commanded and I walked out to my car. Sam hopped into the backseat, yawning widely. “We’re going home, bud.” My phone chimed again and I pulled it out. Not many people had my number. Even fewer texted me.

_I know that you probably didn’t hear this much when you were a kid, but I wanted to let you know that you are a good man. Thank you for being my friend, and for being so kind to Katie. I never knew how much I needed it ~ Bella_

Something wasn’t right with Bella’s text. I couldn’t hear her voice, but she was upset. I responded, concerned about her. If I needed to, I’d go over there. I wouldn’t mind _sleeping_ with her again. Her warmth from her body spread all through me and made me feel comforted, happy.

_Is everything alright, angel? ~ Edward_

The dots danced at the bottom of the screen, then disappeared. I frowned. The dots danced again and her response appeared.

_Sort of. I … I just wanted to tell you that ~ Bella_

Something definitely happened and she was upset. I typed out my reply. I was tempted to offer to come over, but I didn’t want to be a creeper. However, the only thing I wanted to do was hold her close.

_You make me want to be a better man, Bella. You make my heart beat with a tender smile. You bring me light. You are my light … Thank you for being my friend and accepting me as I am ~ Edward xx_

She didn’t respond after that, at least not right away. After I’d taken Sam out for a walk, I was getting for bed when my phone lit up.

_You’ve got it wrong, Edward. You are MY light. Sleep well and thank you, for everything ~ Bella_

Reading her response made me smile widely. I was still concerned over her messages, but I’d given her some solace, even from miles away. With a quick response, saying goodnight, I turned off my phone and curled up around my pillow. Sleep came quickly and the usual nightmares were noticeably absent.

Dreams of Bella and her pleas for me to stay with her took their place.

xx FFADS xx

_Sorry for not getting in touch with you sooner. Rosie had some drama yesterday. Her own damned fault. She’s mouthy when she drinks and she really put her foot in it. Anyhow, Overtime Sports Bar at noon? ~ Emmett_

I put down my cup of coffee, picking up my phone. I read the message, blinking at the time. I had to be at the bar in a little over an hour. _Sounds good. Everything okay with Rose? ~ Edward_

_I’ll tell you when I see you. First round is on me ~ Emmett_

_I’m not going to refuse that. See you soon ~ Edward_

I finished my coffee and pet Sam’s head. He gave me a doggy grin, his tail thumping on his bed. With another scratch, I padded to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I did, I avoided looking at my body. I had scars on my chest, arms and back from my foster families. Cigarette burns, whip marks, and three separate stab wounds marked my skin. I also had a few surgery scars. The arm that had been broken and was set by Carlisle had healed incorrectly. I needed corrective surgery to fix it. I also had shoulder surgery since I’d had a torn rotator cuff thanks to one of my foster fathers dragging me to my room to do _unthinkable_ things to me.

That surgery was completed when I turned thirty and I had inexplicable shoulder pain. _Not really inexplicable … just ignored._ I thought I was having a heart attack, but instead I needed to have my shoulder reconstructed. The rehabilitation was pure torture since it had been so badly damaged.

Shaking my head of unpleasant memories, I dried off and ran some hair gel through my tousled bronze mop. I decided not to shave. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Devin Hester jersey I got for Christmas years ago over a long-sleeved t-shirt. I took Sam out before I left, driving to the sports bar.

Immediately, I saw Embry and a handsome man with dark hair and pale skin sitting next to him. He waved at me, gesturing for me to join him. I made my way toward him, skirting past other patrons of the bar. “Hey, Embry,” I smiled, shaking his hand.

“Nice to see you, Edward. I wasn’t sure if you were going to come, but I’m glad you’re here,” Embry grinned. “This is my boyfriend, Quil.”

“It’s a pleasure. Embry just can’t stop talking about you,” I said, shaking his hand. I sat down at the table. “How long have you and Embry been a couple?”

“A year?” Quil answered, looking at his boyfriend and lacing his fingers with him. They shared a sweet smile.

“A little over that. We started dating shortly after my position changed at MAC,” Embry answered. “I had just taken over IT for our team …” Embry shot me an apologetic look.

“I know,” I nodded, remembering Embry’s change in position and the reasoning behind it. _Fucking Jacob and his cock pile-driving into my ex-wife. I must deflect from the uncomfortable situation._ “Are you two the first ones here?”

“Jasper is getting beer,” Quil explained. “Emmett is on his way.”

“He said that there was drama with Rose,” Embry shrugged. “When is there NOT drama with Rose? I love her. She’s a great person, but she has a tendency to talk before she thinks.”

“Hey, Boss,” Jasper said, putting down a pitcher of beer. “A server is on her way if you want food. She’s also bringing glasses.”

“What did you get?” Embry asked.

“Blue Moon,” Jasper answered. A tiny waitress came by with five glasses and a plate of orange slices. “Thank you, Sally.”

“A pleasure, Jas,” she chirped. “Menus are on the table. We have a special on an appetizer sampler platter and boneless wings.”

“Can we get the sampler platter and two orders of wings?” Jasper asked. “Anyone particular on the heat for the wings?”

“I’m not a fan of super spicy things. When I get wings, I usually get teriyaki or honey barbeque,” Quil said.

“I’ll give you some sauces on the side. We’ve got some non-spicy options,” Sally explained. “I’ve got you boys covered.”

“Can you also start a tab?” I asked Sally.

“I need a card,” she chirped. I handed her my credit card, with a smile. “I’ll get this started and put that order in. If you need anything, just holler.” She ducked away and came back a few moments later to return my card.

“I’m here!” Emmett said, plopping down next to me as the football game began. “Fuck me … what a clusterfuck.”

Jasper poured him a beer, arching a brow. “What happened?”

Emmett tossed an orange slice into his glass and took a healthy swig. “So, last night, Rose went out with the girls. They were all at Alice’s place. It was something that Alice planned since Bella had a rough day on Friday. Something happened at a grocery store and Alice wanted to help her forget what she was dealing with, the loneliness she was feeling. You know?”

“So, that’s why you hung out at my apartment,” Embry snickered at Jasper. “Normally, Saturday is date night with the missus.”

“I was kicked out of my home because I have a dick,” Jasper grumped. “I would have stayed out of sight. But, no. Alice told me to scram. Thanks for letting me crash _your_ date night.”

“We weren’t having a date night,” Quil laughed. “It was more of a night on our couch, playing video games and eating sushi.”

“We totally creamed him,” Embry laughed, smacking Jasper’s back. “You kind of suck at video games for an IT guy.”

“Graphic design, good. Killing computer monsters, bad. Besides, I think that sushi didn’t _sit_ well in my belly,” Jasper snorted.

“Blame the sushi, sure,” Quil teased.

Jasper gave him a shitty grin before turning back to Emmett, “Anyway, continue, Emmett. Girl’s night.”

“Right,” Emmett answered. “So, after they went to a salon and got some girly shit done, they went back to Alice’s place for dinner. It was over dinner that Rose really stepped in the shit. She was asking Bella about her friendship with you, Edward.”

“Oh? What did she ask?” I pressed, my hackles raising.

“Rose brought up your previous _behavior,_ how you were a bit unbearable to deal with and it rubbed Bella the wrong way. She snapped at Rose, saying that she had no right to cast judgment,” Emmett explained. “And that she didn’t know the whole story.” I blanched. Bella wouldn’t have shared my past. I trusted her. “Boss, before you freak out … Bella didn’t say anything about you. It’s further proof that she’s a class-act. Regardless, Rose fucked up and Bella got really upset. She stepped out, with tears in her eyes.”

“Rose made her cry?” I asked, trying to keep my temper under control.

_I cannot fire my head of human resources over situations that happened OUTSIDE of work … but I’m sorely tempted._

“No, I think she was crying because of Rose’s harsh statements about you,” Emmett explained. “Anyway, the rest of the women there ripped into Rose after Bella stepped away and rightfully so. I love her very much, but she can be a handful when she’s drunk. She’s a mean, awful drunk.”

“Did she try to make it right?” Embry questioned.

“She did, but Bella was distant with her. In fact, Bella left with Sue shortly after Rose opened her big mouth,” Emmett sighed, scrubbing his face. “After that, Rose felt guilty and angry. I had to pick her up because she was too drunk to drive and Alice wanted her out.”

“If Alice is pissed off, you know she crossed a line. It takes a lot to piss off my woman,” Jasper breathed. “Bella’s a sweet girl. I like her. She’s an invaluable asset to our team.”

“We all like her,” Emmett grinned. “Anyway, I was late because Rose realized how much of a bitch she was and she was a snot-sobbing mess. Mean drunk, emotional hangover and she’s exhausted, too. I was grateful for the game to get the fuck out of my apartment.” He looked at Edward, his brows pulled into a deep furrow. “Edward, I know that the past year has been difficult for you, but it was not Rose’s place to pull that shit.”

“I appreciate that, Emmett,” I said, giving him a weak smile. “Regardless of what Rose said, I was an asshole and it was because of what happened between me and my ex-wife.”

“And Jacob,” Embry added.

“And Jacob,” I snorted humorlessly. “I am sorry for my behavior.”

“You’ve already apologized, Edward,” Jasper offered. “I can’t speak for the rest of these yahoos, but I’ve accepted your apology. You’re changing. We all can see it.”

“But, Bella was right. There is more to the story,” I explained. “It’s not something I’m comfortable sharing, but my upbringing was not _normal_.”

“Bella knows the story?” Emmett asked.

“She’s one of four people who do,” I answered.

“Whoa, you really do like Bella,” Jasper breathed. “Good for you, Edward. She’s a great girl and I think you’d be a cute couple. I would, however, like to watch the football game. I think I’m growing a vagina with all this girl talk.”

“We are gossiping like a bunch of teenagers,” Embry chuckled. “I think I need more alcohol. Where’s Sally? We need more beer.”

xx FFADS xx

On Monday morning, I was waiting for Emmett to come into the office to formerly announce his promotion. Rose was also supposed to be with me, to give him his updated contract, but I had it saved on my computer and printed out. I was rereading the contract when an email pinged on my computer. It was time stamped early, but set to deliver upon my arrival. Or, in this case, when I opened my email.

_To: E.A. Cullen  
From: R.L. Hale  
Subject: Illness_

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I am unable to come to work today due to illness. I woke up with a fever and a queasy stomach. I have a doctor’s appointment this evening. I’ll be in touch with you if I need to miss any more days due to my sickness._

_Additionally, please go ahead with the meeting with Emmett without me. We need to move ahead if we want to keep the timeline we proposed on Friday._

_All the best,_

_Rosalie L. Hale  
Director of Human Resources, Masen Advertising Corporation_

I sighed, shaking my head but I couldn’t dwell on it. My phone rang on my desk. “Yes?”

“Emmett McCarty is here to see you, Edward,” Shelly said.

“Send him in,” I replied. I picked up the file with his contract. Shelly showed him and he was smiling. “How are you doing, Emmett?” We shook hands.

“Better than Rose,” he cringed. “Poor thing woke up with the stomach flu or food poisoning. I know she sent you an email at like two in the morning. She’s going to the doctor if she can’t keep anything down. It’s been going on for hours.”

“I hope she’s feeling better soon,” I said. “Please, have a seat.”

“I’m not in trouble, am I?” he chuckled nervously as we sat down on my couch. “Talk about weird. We shoot the shit yesterday and you fire me today.”

“I’m not firing you, Emmett,” I said soothingly. “I may be an asshole, but not that _much_ of an asshole.”

“A reformed asshole,” Emmett grinned. “So, what’s up?”

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but with the photographs of our Halloween party, we got a huge influx of interest in our company,” I explained. “We had so much interest that the senior advertising executives felt that we needed to add an additional team. I asked them to submit a name of a candidate that they felt best fit our needs. Out of the seven names put forward, I’d like to offer you a chance to head up your own team for clothing and personal care. You will have a chance to choose your team.”

“From people here or hire new talent?” Emmett asked.

“We have the budget to hire new talent, but we know that we will be doing some shuffling with your promotion,” I explained. “Ideally, we’d like to have a new team set and ready to go by the beginning of the year.” I handed him the folder. “This is a new contract, complete with your new salary and expectations for your team. As you go through the hiring process, you will get the first pick of the new contracts. Established clients will stay with their team leader.”

Emmett read the contract, flipping through the paperwork. “Holy shit … that is quite the salary increase!”

“With an additional bonus for each client you take on,” I said. “I understand that this is a big decision. If you are not certain …”

“No, I’ll take it,” he beamed. “When can I start?”

“As soon as you sign the contract,” I laughed, taking out a pen from my breast pocket. I handed it to him. He eagerly took it, signing his name. I took the pen back, signing it as well. “I’ll have Shelly act as the third witness and I’ll make you a copy.”

“What about my responsibilities with Alice’s team?” he asked.

“Well, I’m meeting with the senior executives today. I want you to be a part of that meeting. You’ll be introduced as the new team leader,” I explained. “But, Alice has been made aware of your promotion.”

“When?”

“I called her last night,” I said. “Once I got back from the bar, I contacted her. She’s already got things covered.”

“Are we going to announce this to the staff?” Emmett questioned, arching a brow.

“Staff meeting tomorrow,” I grinned. “Let me get Shelly’s signature and we can get you set up in your new office.”

“After the announcement. I want to spend time with my old team for the rest of the day,” Emmett smiled. “It’ll also give me a chance to pack up my shit.”

I nodded, stepping out to the office. Shelly signed the paperwork and made three copies. One for Rosalie to place into Emmett’s file, one for Shelly and the third for Emmett. I’d keep the original, along with a digital copy on a secured server. I walked back to my office and handed Emmett the copy. “Before you leave …” I said, walking over to the small kitchenette and filling two glasses with some scotch. “It’s not champagne, but I think that this deserves a toast.” I handed him a glass, holding my own. “Congratulations, Emmett. I’m certain you’ll do MAC very proud.”

“Macallan’s scotch before lunch? Nice!” he said, clinking his glass with mine. “Thank you for the opportunity, Edward. I truly appreciate it.” We shared our drink and he left my office to finish up his work for Alice’s team.

I spent the rest of the morning going over the meeting with the team leaders, checking on their progress of their campaigns. I did pick up some lunch, seeing Bella sitting with Alice and Sue. I carried my lunch over to their table. “Good afternoon, ladies.”

“Hello, Edward,” Alice chirped. “How was the football game?”

“The game itself? It sucked. The Bears are awful this season,” I snorted. “But, the company was awesome. I’ve been invited for next weekend, as well.”

“Excellent,” Alice beamed.

“Did you sign up for Friendsgiving?” Bella asked. “The sign up is almost filled, Edward.”

“I’ll do it before I leave,” I answered.

“All of the family favorites are already claimed,” Sue smiled, standing up. “If you’ll excuse me. I have a Skype meeting with one of my clients to verify proofs and plans for their holiday campaign. I’ll call you later tonight, Bella.”

“Sounds good,” Bella grinned.

“I’m also going to head on out, too. I’ve got to get ready for this one’s senior staff meeting,” Alice smirked in my direction. “I also have the information you want, Edward.” She subtly blinked to Edward before winking as she walked away. From what she was none-too-subtly was telling me, Alice was pegging Bella to take over Emmett’s position on her team. 

“Do you mind if I join you? I know you’re almost finished,” I said.

“Please, join me. I do have a phone conference with a salon, Fringe, for some work I’m doing for them, but it’s not for another fifteen minutes,” Bella smiled. “Did you really enjoy your time with the boys?”

“It was a lot of fun,” I chuckled, digging into my meal. “I met Embry’s boyfriend, Quil and learned a lot about video games.”

“I don’t peg you as a gamer,” she giggled, nibbling on her fruit salad.

“I’m not, but I was invited over to Quil and Embry’s for a lesson,” I snorted. “I’m expanding my horizons, angel. Speaking of which, I was wondering … would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and my adoptive parents? I know that you said the holidays would be hard.”

“They are going to be hard, and I’m so grateful for the invitation,” Bella breathed.

“But …?” I sighed.

“But, Sue invited me to her place. I’ve already accepted and it would be rude to back out now. Plus, Katie will have children to play with her, close to her own age,” Bella explained. “I’m so sorry. I’m thankful for the invitation, for you to open up your home.”

I was disheartened. I really wanted Bella to spend Thanksgiving with my family. “Well, seeing as Plan A is not an option, how about this? Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Just you and me?”

“Like, a date?” she asked.

“The Friday after Thanksgiving,” I whispered, taking her hand and caressing her wrist with my fingers. “I’d like to take you out on a date, Bella.”

A lovely blush covered her face as she smiled shyly. “I’d be honored to go out with you, Edward,” she responded. She looked at her watch. “I better get going. I have to pull up the Fringe files before I call Monique.” She squeezed my hand before standing up to leave. “Don’t forget to sign up for Friendsgiving. I’m bringing my sweet potato casserole. It’s to die for.”

“I’m looking forward to it, angel,” I chuckled. She looked around before leaning down kissing my cheek. She darted away, leaving the cafeteria. While she did, my cheek was tingling where her lips brushed against my skin. I was a bit bummed that Bella couldn’t spend the holiday with me and my parents. But, she said yes to my offer of a date.

My heart was stammering against my ribs, overjoyed that she’d said yes to my request. I hadn’t felt this excited in my entire life.

I was terrified that it would bite me in the ass.

I was also eager to know if the feelings I was experiencing with Bella were _real_.

What was the warmth in my chest?

What was the excitement I was feeling?

Was this love?

**A/N: Edward grew a set of stones and asked Bella out for a date. Unfortunately, it was after she said no to his invitation for Thanksgiving. Apologies about that … Up next, we will be having Friendsgiving and Thanksgiving … what will happen between our enemies turned friends … will their relationship morph into something _more?_**

**Pictures from this chapter, the bar and such, are on my blog. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, tufano79.**

**Thank you for reading and leave me some loving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Up next, we will be having Friendsgiving and Thanksgiving … what will happen between our enemies turned friends … will their relationship morph into something _more?_**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Bella_ **

I practically floated back to my office. I sat down at my computer, pulling up the information about Fringe. Alice sat down next to me. “You look happy,” she said. “Did you and Edward have a good talk?”

“Interesting, really,” I chuckled. “He invited me over for Thanksgiving.”

“Aren’t you going to Sue’s house?” Alice asked. “At least, that’s what I thought since our lunch conversation.”

“I am. You heard me and Sue solidify our plans over lunch,” I answered. “Obviously, I’m spending time there, but Edward asked me out for a date the day _after_ Thanksgiving.”

“And from that dreamy look in your eyes, you said yes?” Alice giggled. I blushed and nodded affirmatively. “Good. I think when we go out for lunch, we need to go shopping for a new outfit for your date. Something sexy, but yearning for him to _want_ more. There’s some adorable things at …”

“Alice, I have more than enough clothes,” I snorted. “Besides, I need to call Monique to discuss her holiday campaign for her salon.”

“I’ll let you get to work. Do you have access to the files?”

I pressed a button on my computer and the file for Fringe was open on my desktop. “I’m good to go. Anything that I need to be aware of?”

“Nope. Monique is pretty awesome and one of the most easy-going clients we have,” Alice answered, getting up and picking up her tablet. “I’m off to the team leader meeting. Wish me luck.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” I snickered, picking up the phone. She rolled her eyes, ducking out of our shared office space. I dialed Monique and spent the better part of an hour going over ideas with her for their holiday campaign. I jotted down the ideas and set over some mock up designs for her perusal. Once I got her go-ahead, I’d create her designs and send them over for the launch of her holiday promotion.

When I got off the phone with her, I did some work on the New Moon designs and saw an email from Victoria. I checked the time, deciding to call her.

“Victoria Walter, New Moon Cosmetics,” she said when she picked up her line.

“Hello, Victoria. It’s Bella Swan from MAC,” I smiled. “I just got your email. How are things going for the PR packages?”

“Oh my word, things are moving so smoothly. Bella, you are truly a god-send,” Victoria breathed. “Your ideas are new and fresh! Our launch will not be as amazing without your influence!”

“I’m so glad,” I said. “When are you sending out the PR packages?”

“The week after Thanksgiving,” Victoria answered. “I’m also planning a launch party. You and your team are all obviously invited. So is Edward, since he’s the boss.”

“Wow! Thank you,” I smiled. I flipped through the calendar, seeing when New Moon’s launch was scheduled to the public. “When’s the party?”

“It’s scheduled the weekend before we launch,” Victoria said. “I know that this is in your purview, but I wanted to do it and invite you as guests, not as the advertising team. It’s a thank you for you. Black tie and nothing but the best … The invites are in the mail to the office.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Victoria,” I said, adding the launch party to our shared calendar. “It’s been such a pleasure working with you and I can’t wait to see what your company has planned next.”

“We do have our next product launch planned. We’re beta testing at the moment, but we should have some preliminary results soon, possibly by the party,” Victoria explained. “Now, there is a reason why I emailed you. I need your home address. You’ve been invaluable with everything you’ve created for the promotional materials and product launch.”

“I’m just doing my job, Victoria,” I grinned.

“Address,” she chided. “I won’t take no for an answer. You’ve dealt with my psychotic demands with grace and poise. You’ve made the launch of our new brand into something fun and meaningful. Please accept this, Bella.”

“Thank you,” I breathed and I gave her my home address.

“If I don’t talk to you before the holiday, I hope you have a great Thanksgiving,” Victoria said.

“You, too,” I said before hanging the phone. I spent the rest of the afternoon working on mock-ups for Fringe and did some cleanup work on a few other promotional campaigns that were going live in the next week. As I was saving my work, Alice, Emmett and Jasper came into the office. Alice was at the senior staff meeting and Jasper was out of the building at a class. Emmett, he was bouncing in and out of the office, but working on his various promotions. “How was the photo editing class, Jas?”

“Boring as fuck,” Jasper grumped. “I knew all that shit, but I did pick up some new techniques. I just hated to be away. I have so much work that needs to be done on the Pixie campaign.”

“This?” I asked, pulling up the nearly finished product and projecting it onto the larger screen in our office.

Jasper’s eyes widened and he ran over to me, kissing my forehead. “You are a fucking goddess, Bella! I love you so much! You saved me hours of work,” he crooned.

“I just didn’t have the full list of prices since it wasn’t in the file. I couldn’t add those,” I said.

“They’re in my notes. I spoke to Abby and she gave them to me,” Jasper breathed, dragging the image onto his computer and adding the final details. “How was the senior staff meeting?”

“Good. The Halloween party photos really encouraged people to explore our company. We got a ton of new proposed clients requesting our assistance. Several team leaders wanted to hire more junior advertising executives, but unless they’re like Bella, they would not be an effective use of our resources. Edward suggested that we hire a ninth team leader and that team leader would build their own team. Most of the teams put forward names,” Alice said.

“Let me guess … Riley decided to be a douche and he didn’t put any name forward,” Emmett snickered. “He thinks his team is a well-oiled machine when in reality, they’re a hot mess. Jared is such a douche.”

“You’re right in one,” Alice giggled. “Anyway, tomorrow, they’re announcing the new team leader. So, staff meeting tomorrow morning at nine in the cafeteria.” She turned to me. “How was your phone conference with Monique?”

“I just sent off mock ups to her and she’ll let me know what she wants. I can complete the work tomorrow,” I answered. “I also got an email from Victoria. She’s having a launch party the weekend before the products for New Moon Cosmetics go live. We’re all invited and it’s black tie. I added it to the shared calendar.”

“Another reason for us to go shopping, Bella,” Alice teased. “Now, since Bella was so kind to do so much of our work, I think we’re done for the day. Anyone want to go out for a drink?”

“My treat,” Emmett said, picking up his coat.

“I’ve got to pick up Katie,” I frowned.

“One drink, Bella,” Emmett smiled, draping his arm over my shoulder. “You did a ton of amazing work for us. You deserve ONE drink.”

“One single, solitary drink, Emmett,” I teased. “Thank you.”

xx FFADS xx

I snuck into the staff meeting. Katie did not want to get moving this morning. I practically had to drag her out of the house and to preschool. I pulled into MAC a little after nine. I was cursing my sister for making me late as I tried to navigate the maze of tables to sit with my team.

“You’re late, Bells,” Alice chided gently.

“Katie was Princess Grumpy this morning and would not move her ass,” I sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not a big deal. Edward’s just going over the third quarter revenue for the company,” Alice explained. “It’s riveting, let me tell you.”

“Math is something that is so far above my level of expertise,” I snorted “The fact that Edward can make sense of all that mumbo jumbo is highly impressive.”

“It’s why he’s the boss and we’re his lowly minions,” Alice chuckled.

“I’m shocked he doesn’t have a CFO,” I mused.

“Edward is CEO and CFO rolled into one. He’s got an amazing mind and he brought MAC back from near bankruptcy. The previous owners did not handle the money well, spending frivolously. This cafeteria is an example, but it was renovated improperly,” Alice explained. “This place was a money pit. It was closed once Edward took over, until we had the proper funds to complete the renovations correctly.”

“Now, recently, we had our first team building event. It was well-attended and I’d like to thank Alice Brandon for her hard work in planning the Halloween Extravaganza,” Edward beamed, nodding to Alice. “Alice, do you have any announcements for the next event?”

“Oh, right. If you haven’t already done so, sign up for Friendsgiving and bring a dish to share. It’s scheduled for Tuesday before Thanksgiving. We’re working in the morning, but the afternoon will be spent in here. Charlotte, Riley and Kevin are handling the main course. Turkeys, ham, prime rib and tofurkey for our vegetarian staff members. That will be catered in, using their connections. The rest of the meal will be provided by you,” Alice explained. “The kitchen staff will set it all up. So, if you haven’t already done so, thank Carole and her amazing team for working with us for our Friendsgiving celebration.”

“Thank you, Alice,” Edward grinned. “When I signed up on Monday, my mouth was watering at all of the recipes that are on the list.” He changed the presentation slide to the next one. “Now, thanks to the photos from our Halloween party, we had a lot more interest in MAC. The interest was so great that the senior executive team and I decided that we needed to create a ninth team for the influx of requests.

“I asked the senior executive team to put forward names and after discussing it with Rosalie and with some invaluable information from Shelly, we decided to promote Emmett McCarty to be a member of the senior executive team. His team will be working in two categories, clothing and personal care,” Edward said, grinning at Emmett, who had gotten up to shake Edward’s hand.

Over at Riley’s team, I overheard Jared bitching. “This is horseshit. It should have been me!”

Edward glared over at Jared. “What was that?” he asked, his voice icy.

Jared stood up, crossing his arms and glowering at Edward. “I’ve been with the company as long as Emmett. It should have been me.”

“Jared, if you’d like to discuss your performance, now is _not_ the time,” Edward snapped. “Once this meeting is done, we’ll have a _private_ conversation. For now, sit down and be quiet.”

Riley hissed at Jared, who sat down heavily. He clenched his hands into tight fists, giving Edward the death stare. You know the popular phrase, ‘if looks could kill’? Yeah, Edward would be dead, a smoking pile of ash.

“As I was saying, before I was interrupted, was that Emmett will be our newest team leader. He’ll be hiring his own team and after the first of the year, he’ll be ready to go,” Edward said. “Congratulations, Emmett. We’re proud of you.”

“Thanks, Edward,” Emmett smiled, but it was tight. He sat back down at our table, scowling at Jared. “Fucking asstard.”

“Riley didn’t even put a name forward,” Jasper whispered. “So, it was apparent that Riley didn’t want to lose Jared.”

“Or, he was eager to lose Jared. It would appear that Jared’s little outburst was the final nail in the coffin,” Alice said.

“With Emmett’s departure from Alice’s team, that opens up a spot for a senior advertising executive. She’s decided to promote from within,” Edward explained. “Alice, would you like to announce your choice for filling Emmett’s shoes?”

“Emmett’s shoes are quite large to fill,” Alice chuckled. “He’s been my right-hand man for several years. However, there’s only one person I can think of to be my right-hand woman. Isabella Swan will be promoted to senior advertising executive and we’ll be hiring a new junior executive.”

My eyes bugged out, blinking up to Alice. She pulled me to my feet, hugging me tightly as I tried to process what Alice had said. “Bella’s been invaluable these past few month and I know she’ll do phenomenally as my right-hand woman.”

“Congratulations, Bella,” Edward smiled, his grin crooked and genuine. “If you could swing by my office this afternoon, we’ll make Alice’s offer official.”

“Thank you,” I said, my cheeks flaming. I sat back down, elbowing Alice. She just beamed widely as Edward wrapped up the meeting.

Once he dismissed us, we all scattered. Edward made a beeline for Jared before he could skulk out of the cafeteria. He had a coldly polite smile on his face, grasping Jared’s arm and nodding to Riley. They made their way out of the cafeteria, heading directly to Edward’s office. Rose was on their heels, carrying her laptop. She looked pale and tired. I wondered if she was feeling badly about what happened on Saturday.

“Hey, Em, is Rose feeling better?” Alice asked as we walked back to the office.

“Not really, but with the changes in the office, she needed to be here,” Emmett explained. “She’s on some pretty hefty anti-nausea meds.”

“What happened?” I questioned.

“Stomach flu,” Emmett answered.

“You should have been home with her yesterday, Emmett,” I chided. “Not out with us, having drinks.”

“Rose texted me. Her mom was with her at our condo,” Emmett explained. “Mommy Hale took care of her baby girl and gave her some much-needed advice about thinking before she spoke.” He gave me a look, arching a brow at me. “She’s working up the stones to face you again, Bella. She feels _awful_.”

“You know what happened?” I groaned, sitting down at my station.

“We all do,” Jasper said. “Emmett told us when we were out with Edward on Sunday. Rose really fucked up and she knows it.”

“We all gave her grief after you left with Sue,” Alice said sympathetically. “But, we’ll talk more about that at lunch tomorrow. We need to discuss the changes in our team. Emmett, don’t you have an office to move into?”

“I came early. I’m moved into my new office,” Emmett said, his brows pursed. “I just don’t want to sit in an empty office. I’ll just sit here quietly. While you discuss, I’ve got resumes I need to peruse to build my team. Unless you want to give me Jasper?”

“Sorry, he’s mine. In more ways than one,” Alice chirped. “Find your own IT graphic designer.”

For an hour, Alice redistributed Emmett’s work and discussed how we’d handle the larger workload. Alice and I divided the clients evenly. Jasper would do double duty as the head of our IT and taking over my old position until Alice hired someone to replace me. I also would be assisting Jasper since I had strength in graphic design.

After we got our new assignments, I spent the rest of the morning working on emailing the clients that I had not worked with and that I’d be taking over with my promotion. There was yelling and we all looked up. Jared was stomping back to his office. One of the burly security officers was closely following him.

“Oooh, damn. Jared got the boot,” Emmett muttered lowly.

“Are we surprised?” Alice asked. “His little performance at the staff meeting was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Highly unprofessional and all sorts of skeevy.”

We all watched as Jared was frog marched out of the office, carrying his belongings in a box and wearing an angry scowl on his face. “Bells, I hope you get some details when you go in to sign your promotion paperwork,” Jasper said.

“Don’t hold your breath,” I snorted. The phone rang on my desk. “Isabella Swan?”

“Bella, it’s Rose,” she said quietly. “Can you please come to Edward’s office?”

“Of course,” I said. “Do I need anything?”

“Nope,” she practically moaned. “Just get here soon.”

“I’m on my way,” I replied, hanging up the phone and picking up a pen and a leather portfolio I’d gotten from my parents when I graduated from graduate school. I walked to Edward’s office. Shelly was sitting at her desk, her lips pursed. “I’m here to see Edward.”

“Are you waiting for a personal invitation?” she snapped.

I sighed, shaking my head and I moved to go into his office. “Do you not like me, Shelly?”

“I don’t like or dislike you, Ms. Swan,” she scoffed.

“Your tone says otherwise. I’ve done nothing to you,” I said. “I’ve been respectful and you’ve been snippy toward me. So, what did I do to you?”

“He _favors_ you,” Shelly sneered. “You make mistakes and you get special, preferential treatment. You’re lazy, working from home. You don’t do enough to validate your salary. I don’t see what’s so great about your work or about you, Ms. Swan.”

“Shelly,” Edward growled. “I’ve already fired one person today. I do _not_ want to make it two. Apologize to Ms. Swan or you will be joining Jared on the unemployment line.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. Her hands fumbled on the computer keyboard. She blinked to me, shock coloring her expression. “I’m sorry, Ms. Swan,” she said.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” I replied.

“I agree,” Edward muttered. “Come with me, Bella.”

I nodded, following him into his office. Rose was sitting on the sofa, pale as could be and clutching her stomach. “You look like hell, Rose,” I said.

“I feel worse. This is Karma for my big mouth on Saturday,” she groaned. “After we finish this, I’m going home.”

“And staying home until you can keep food down,” Edward said, his nose wrinkled. He blinked to the garbage can next to Rose. That’s when I smelled the sickly sour scent of vomit. I gulped down some saliva, trying not to throw up. Edward guided me to the far side of the room, sitting next to me. “I’m going to need sage to rid this place of the bad mojo you’re spreading.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose whimpered. “At least I managed to get it into the garbage can.”

“Let’s put Rose out of her misery,” I said.

“Both of us, really,” Edward deadpanned. He picked up a file folder and handed it to me. “First off, congratulations. I spoke to Alice after the meeting yesterday and she gave you a glowing review. She was eager to have you as her second in command.”

“Why not Jasper?” I asked. “He’s been with her longer than I have.”

“His skill set is different. Yes, he works with clients, but he’s not as dynamic as Alice or you,” Edward explained. “The IT guys get paid very well since they make the ideas you come up with sparkle and shine. Though, Alice said you’ve got a lot graphic design experience and you’ve been helping Jasper out a great deal. Anyway, this is your new contract. It is an increase in your base salary, plus increased percentage bonuses based on performance and commissions. You also get a stipend if you travel.”

“With Katie … I can’t really travel …” I began.

“We’ve taken that into account,” Rose said. “You have many people here who are willing to help out with Katie’s care. Sue has volunteered to watch her if you need to travel. Alice, Cynthia and I have as well. Though, I’ll understand if you don’t trust me.”

“Bella, we will send Alice first, but if she’s unavailable, we’ll have to send you. That stipend will obviously cover the cost of your travel, but also any child-care costs, as well,” Edward said gently. “Read the contract. Let me know what you think. You can take it home if you want to discuss it with Katie.”

“Edward,” Rose moaned.

“Go home, Rose,” he said. “If I need a third signature, I’ll use Shelly like I did for Emmett or pull in Alice.”

“Do you need a ride?” I asked.

“My dad is picking me up. I came in with Emmett, trying to catch up on work. Instead, I ended up worshiping the porcelain god until the staff meeting,” she replied. “Do not pass go, do not collect $200 … go directly to the emergency room.” She picked up her stuff and darted out of the office.

“Would you mind if we relocate? I’m going to call janitorial to have them deep clean my office. The stench …” Edward said, shuddering visibly. I nodded and we left his office. Shelly barely looked up at us as we walked to a small conference room, just outside of the bank of offices. “Much better.”

“You may want to load up on vitamins since you spent so much time with Rose, enclosed in the vomitorium,” I cringed.

“Noted,” he quipped. “Bella, I know that you’re hesitant to take this new position.”

“It’s what I would have had if I started at the advertising firm in Seattle,” I said. “With a smaller paycheck, of course. I want it so badly that I can taste it. Hell, I would have killed to be a team leader, but I knew that was not a possibility since I’m still a newbie.” I looked at him, staring into his eyes. “Answer this question honestly, Edward. Am I getting preferential treatment? Like Shelly said?”

“Yes,” he answered, but put his hands on mine when I bristled. “Because you’re doing the work of five people, Bella. Your team is one of the most effective in my employ. You guys have the biggest client list, the highest success rate and largest bonuses. Part of it is due to Alice’s leadership, but the rest is up to you. Even when I was being the largest dick in all of dick land, I recognized your hard work.”

“The largest dick in all of dick land,” I repeated slowly. “I’ve never heard that before.”

“Work with me, Bella,” he snorted. “Do you think I would have blindly let you handle the New Moon campaign if I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it? Alice was ready to step in, but she saw your ideas and how Victoria took to you. I can see you in Alice’s position. Hell, I’m freaking out that you might go after _my_ job.”

“Nah. All those numbers in the first few slides? I’m not strong in math,” I giggled. “For me, a good day is when I look at my bank account and I have money to pay for gas.”

“Really?” he asked flatly.

“No, Edward,” I snorted. “But, the projections you had on your presentation are far beyond my realm of understanding. I’ll go with creating slogans, designing advertising campaigns and making my clients happy.”

“So, what’s your decision about your promotion, angel?” Edward pressed, taking my hand and threading our fingers underneath the table. “Will you let your MAC family help you?”

“Yes,” I breathed, smiling at him. “You got a pen? I left mine in the quarantined area of your office.”

He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket, handing it to me. “Congratulations, Ms. Swan, Senior Advertising Executive.”

I signed my name with a flourish. “I appreciate the opportunity, Mr. Cullen, CEO of Masen Advertising Corporation.”

“Want to celebrate? We can go out to lunch,” he said, signing his name beneath mine.

“As tempting as that offer is, I’ve got a lot of work to do. My boss is a real slave driver,” I snickered. “Rain check?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’m going out with Alice,” I said. “Celebrating my promotion and partaking in some girl talk.”

“Thursday and I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll pull rank,” he said, standing up and helping me to my feet.

“It’s a date,” I smirked.

“I’ll drop off a copy of your new contract to your office before I leave. I’ll have Alice sign the paperwork since Shelly may spit on it,” Edward grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you later, Bella.”

xx FFADS xx

On Wednesday, lunch turned into a half day of searching for gowns for the New Moon launch party. Alice had cleared the time off with Edward since it was for work. We were representing MAC at the party and we needed to put our best foot forward. I ended up getting a beautiful wine-colored cocktail dress, with a pair of gold strappy heels and a clutch that cost as much as one of my car payments – a gift from Alice, a bonus for a job well-done. Alice found a beautiful periwinkle high-low cocktail dress with silver accessories.

Thursday, I had a long email from Shelly sent to me. She said she tried to find me on Wednesday afternoon, but was told that I was out for a business meeting. The email was a sincere apology for how she acted toward me. I responded back to her, thanking her for her email, but I told her that it would take me some time to truly accept her apology. I needed to see a change in her for me to believe it.

Lunch with Edward was spent in the same conference room where I’d signed my paperwork for my new position. He wanted to take me out, but he had a meeting that he couldn’t get out of due a time difference. Regardless of the time, it was nice to spend some time with Edward. Ever since he told me story, he seemed so at ease around me. There were still walls around him with the rest of our coworkers, but with me, he was relaxed. His smiles were genuine, kind. His humor came out, dry and snarky, but incredibly intelligent.

What shocked me was his protective streak. He wanted me and Katie to be safe. It was sweet and I never pegged him to be so caring. Part of it, I think, was due to his childhood. He didn’t have that protection so he wanted to make sure the people he cherished for were safe from whatever unknown dangers existed in this world. The other part was his growing attraction between us.

I was _very_ attracted to Edward.

He was undeniably handsome, with thick bronze hair that was always tousled, clear pale skin and crystalline green eyes. However, when I first met him, those eyes were filled with anger, hatred and self-loathing. As our relationship morphed into the friendship we had now, I could see wariness, emptiness and loss. Those emotions were far buried and only came out when he truly felt comfortable.

Edward was tall and lean, obviously in great shape and he could wear a suit like nobody’s business. If I had to guess, he probably used exercise as something he could control.

What did I know? I wasn’t a therapist. I’d only seen one for a little less than a year.

The following week, the invitations for the New Moon Cosmetics launch party arrived. The invites were art deco inspired, very similar to the aesthetic we’d chosen for the advertising campaign and the website. Alice RSVPed for the entire team, along with our guests. Emmett was bringing Rosalie and Edward said he’d be my date for the evening.

Saturday morning, prior to the week of Thanksgiving, I was shopping at the grocery store. I needed to pick up the ingredients for the sweet potato casserole for Friendsgiving and cheesy potatoes for Thanksgiving at Sue’s home. “Bella, can we pick up some pumpkin pie, too?” Katie asked from her spot in the cart. “It’s so good.”

“Miss Sue is making some, Kit Kat,” I said, tossing a package of chopped pecans.

“Is it as good as Mommy’s?” Katie mused.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had Miss Sue’s pie,” I explained, checking my list.

“I have,” came a deep voice.

“Mr. Edward!” Katie squealed. “Is Sammy here?”

“They don’t let dogs into the grocery store unless they’re service animals,” Edward answered, strolling up to us. His cart was filled with the fixings for stuffing. “How are you doing, Miss Katie?”

“I’m good. I made you a picture at school. Bella was supposed to give it to you,” Katie grinned.

“The turkey? It’s on my bulletin board behind my desk at work,” Edward answered. “I like the colors you used.”

“Yay! I’m happy,” she said, clapping her hands.

“You’re shopping for the party on Tuesday?” I asked.

“I had to pick up the recipe for stuffing from my mom last night. She said I can prepare it this weekend, freeze it and then cook it on Tuesday morning,” he smiled, moving closer to thread our fingers together. “You doing the same?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I’m doing the same. Hard work now and put it in the oven on Tuesday morning while I get ready. You want to come over and cook together?”

“I like that,” he grinned. “I’ll swing by my place and pick up Sam. I’m pretty good at following recipes, but this one Is a little over my head.”

“Only if I get to borrow your muscles to mash the sweet potatoes,” I quipped.

“Deal,” he laughed.

“Can I help, too?” Katie asked. “Mommy said I was the best helper!”

“Sounds like a plan,” I grinned, brushing my fingers through her curls. We finished shopping and went our separate ways after we’d paid for our supplies. Edward came over to my house and we spent the afternoon cooking, laughing and building new traditions. Katie was a great help and she basked in the attention from both Edward and Sam.

After we made the casseroles, Edward put in an order for pizza and we spent the rest of the evening eating delicious pizza and watching some holiday favorites. Katie was curled between Edward and me, holding my hand and idly petting Sam. The last time I’d seen her this relaxed was prior to my parents’ death. She eventually dropped off, her head in my lap.

“How is she doing?” Edward asked, smiling tenderly at her.

“Better. She has her usual moments of crabbiness, but she’s not as sad as she used to be,” I said, scratching her back. “We’ve found our groove and we’re building a new family here in Chicago. It’s not the same as the family I had with my parents. In some ways, it’s better. We chose our family. People who are opening up their hearts and homes.”

Edward reached over, tucking an errant hair behind my ear. His gaze was tender. “You’ve wiggled your way into our hearts and homes, angel. Definitely into mine. I’m jealous that Katie is cuddled up to you. I’d rather hold you.” His face flushed as his eyes moved to my lips. “Kiss you …”

I closed my eyes, wanting to feel his mouth against mine. The timing, it wasn’t right. “I want that, too. However, not while my sister and your dog are cuddled in between us.”

He snorted, nodding. “I need a picture of this before I take my overgrown fur child back home.” He took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of me, Katie and Sammy. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He walked back into the family room, holding the baking dish with his stuffing. “I’m going to put this in the car and then I’ll get Sam.”

He darted out of the house before Sam realized that he was gone. Edward came back in, his hair covered in a few snowflakes. “It’s snowing?” I asked.

“It just started,” he chuckled, rubbing the snow out of his hair. “There was a chance.” He picked up Sam’s leash and crouched down, attaching the leash to Sam’s collar. “Come on, bub. Time to go home.”

Sam huffed, snuggling closer to Katie and me. Edward gave Sam a rub and the dog eventually dragged his body off the couch. His tail wagged as he gently licked my fingers. “Be a good boy, Sam,” I giggled, scrubbing behind his ears.

“I think he loves you guys more than me,” Edward pouted.

“He loves the treats that Katie gives him,” I argued. “Drive safely back home. Call me or text once you get inside?”

“Always, angel,” he said, leaning down and kissed my cheek. It was so tempting to just turn my face to feel his lips against mine. He pulled back, cupping my chin and turning my face to his. “Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun.” His thumb caressed my lower lip. He moved closer, but blew out a breath as he took a step back. “Our date … good things come to those who wait.”

“Yeah,” I replied breathily.

“Sleep well, angel. I’ll call you when I get back home,” he grinned, gently tugging on Sam who had sat down. “Come on, buddy. Walk then home. Lock the door, Bella. I don’t want anything to happen to you or to Katie.”

“I will,” I nodded. He ducked out of the house with a crooked grin. I got up and locked the door, leaning against the wood. Looking at Katie, who was still asleep, I sighed, “I’m so in trouble, Kit Kat. I think I love him already.”

She didn’t wake up, but replied to my statement. “Me, too.”

xx FFADS xx

“Did you see the cafeteria?” Alice asked, whirling into the office like a tornado. “It looks _perfect!_ Elegant, but rustic and chic.”

“Breathe, Alice,” I giggled. “I did see the cafeteria. When I dropped off my sweet potato casserole. Didn’t you set that up?”

“I purchased the supplies and had every intention of setting it up this morning. Carole and her crew set everything up for us, using what I’d left in the cafeteria. Can I ask a huge favor of you, Bella?” Alice asked. “I’d ask Jasper, but he’s at home, trying to salvage his mama’s sweet potato pie. It’s not going well.”

“What do you need?” I asked. “I don’t have much scheduled for today. Just some polish work for the vitamin campaign that’s launching after the new year.”

“Awesome! Can you go around and collect some money to give to Carole and her crew as a tip and as a thank you? Whatever they can contribute would be great,” Alice asked. She handed me an envelope. “I’ve already put in $50.”

“Got it,” I smiled, tugging out my bag and tossing in the same amount from my wallet. “I’ll get started on this. Do you want to put in money for Jasper?”

“Right,” Alice said, putting some more money. “He can pay me back in orgasms.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” I groaned, getting up and walking around the office. I got money from almost everybody. The few hold outs were Riley, who appeared to be in a grumpy, Grinchy mood since Jared had been canned and Sarah, who didn’t have cash. I told her I’d cover her and she could pay me back once we got back from the long weekend. She hugged me in appreciation. My last stop was Emmett’s new office. “Knock, knock …”

“Hey, Bells,” he beamed as he got up and hugged me. “I want to introduce you to Sophie. She’s my senior advertising executive. She transferred here from another company in the building.”

“Welcome to MAC,” I grinned. “Is today your first day?”

“My official first day is December first,” Sophie answered. “But, Emmett invited me to Friendsgiving so I could meet my new coworkers.”

“Well, I’m Bella and also a senior advertising executive. I took over for Emmett when he got promoted to his own team,” I said.

“I’ve heard a lot about you. Emmett’s showed me your work and you are very talented,” Sophie grinned. “The New Moon promotional materials are sleek, glossy, but approachable and necessary.”

“Thank you,” I blushed.

“It was all Bella who did that work,” Emmett said proudly. “Are you certain you don’t want to come over to my team?”

“Tempting, but no,” I snickered. “How have the interviews been going for your team?”

“They’re going,” he shrugged. “At least I have Sophie to help me with the rest of the interviews. Now, what’s up?”

“With all of the work that Carole and her team did, I’m collecting some money for a tip,” I said. “You’re one of my last stops.”

“Who else do you need to get?” Sophie asked.

“Rose, Shelly and Edward,” I answered. “Rose is the head of human resources and Emmett’s girlfriend. Shelly is the administrative assistant to our CEO, Edward Cullen.”

“Here, Bells,” Emmett said, handing me $100. “That’s for both of us.”

“I can give my own tip, Emmett,” Sophie argued. She reached into her purse, giving me some cash.

“You’re not even an employee yet,” I snickered.

“I brought food and as far as I’m concerned, I’m an employee,” Sophie sighed, thrusting a couple of twenties to me.

“Thank you, Sophie. I think you’ll fit in here perfectly,” I grinned. “You’ll keep Emmett on his toes.”

“That’s why I hired her,” Emmett grinned.

“Well, I’m going to bug Rose, Shelly and Edward. Thank you, both, for your contributions,” I said, ducking out of the office and walking to Rose’s office. I knocked on her door and she beckoned me inside. “Hey, Rose.”

She looked at me, her lips pursed. “How are you doing, Bella?”

“Better than you, it would appear. Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Mother fucking Jared,” she sneered. “He’s suing MAC for wrongful termination.” She pulled out a thick file. “LOOK at all that documentation? All of these are infractions! Wrongful termination. He’s lucky he got a severance package. If anything, he should have been fired and paid _us_ money. Happy fucking Thanksgiving, mother fucker.”

“Tell me how you _really_ feel,” I snickered. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. I’ve already spoken to our legal counsel and his case doesn’t hold merit,” Rose sighed. “I’m just pissed at that ass clown to _think_ that he had a snowball’s chance in hell that he’d get paid anything. What’s up?”

“Money for Carole and the cafeteria ladies,” I said.

Rose held up a finger, getting up and taking some money out of her wallet. “Do you need any more?”

“This is fine, Rose. Thank you,” I smiled. “I hope everything goes well with the Jared’s case and that it gets thrown out.”

“Me, too. But, don’t say anything. Jared, in order to get a severance package, had to sign an NDA. I kind of broke that,” Rose said with a grimace.

“Mum’s the word,” I said. I ducked out of her office and spoke briefly to Shelly. She had turned a corner with me, but I still didn’t trust her. She donated money and sent me into Edward’s office. I could tell that he was preoccupied. Undoubtedly, it was probably about the lawsuit, but I didn’t bring it up. I couldn’t. He gave me whatever cash he had in his wallet, but I left him to deal with that situation.

Back in our office, Alice and I counted the cash and we had about $3500 from all the donations. We divided up the cash for the four ladies, putting them into an envelope for each of the cafeteria workers. We made our way to the cafeteria, giving them the envelopes and they all cried at our generosity. With hugs and more tears, we walked back to our office and did some work until we got the email that Friendsgiving was ready to go from Edward.

Our plates were piled high with food and we were all settled at elegant tables set up around the room. Edward was the last person to come in and his eyes found mine. He made his plate, settling it next to me. He used the wine glass to get everyone’s attention. “I’ll keep this brief,” he chuckled. “In my family, before Thanksgiving dinner, we’d go around and say what we were the most thankful for. I was hoping that you’d indulge me as I share what I’m most thankful for. Then, you all can enjoy your lunch and the rest of the afternoon is yours.

“This year had been challenging for me, personally. A year ago, I had very little to be thankful for, but now? I’m starting to see I have a lot to be thankful for. There are three things that I’m thankful for. The first thing I’m thankful for is friendship and the growing friendships I’m seeing in this room. The second thing I’m thankful for is second chances.” He blinked to me, giving me a brief grin. “The final thing is family. A friend of mine said to me recently that you have two families. One is the family you’re born into. The other family is the one that you choose. Your chosen family is so special because you share love and respect for each other. I feel honored that you all have chosen to be a part of the Masen Advertising Corporation to be your work family.

“Everyone, raise your glasses. To friends, second chances and family, both born and chosen,” Edward breathed. “May you all have an amazing Thanksgiving. Cheers!” He sat down, taking a sip of the wine.

“That was beautiful, Edward,” Alice said. “My family does a similar thing.”

“So did we,” I said. “We had to remind Katie that things we were thankful for were not physical things. Stuff like family and time together.”

“What was the craziest thing she was thankful for?” Emmett asked.

“All her dolls, her ballet tutu, the purple sparkly barrette for her hair,” I snorted. “Though, I think that she understands why we would say we were thankful for family. Yes, we’re building a new family, but it’s not the same as before – different traditions and obviously different location.”

“We need to make new traditions,” Rose said. “Like Friendsgiving.”

Jasper, who had arrived while I was out getting money for the cafeteria staff, held up his wine glass. “To new traditions, new friendships and new family.”

We echoed his sentiment, clinking our glasses together. Edward held my eyes as he smiled at me tenderly, “And to new relationships.”

“Cheers to that,” I whispered to him, touching my glass to his. “Happy Thanksgiving, Edward. I’m very thankful for you.”

“Do you know how hard it is to _not_ kiss you right now?” he asked.

“Very much so,” I smirked.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts …**

**Up next will be the first date. A couple of weeks ago, I posted a poll in my group in which POV you preferred the first date. So, the next chapter will be in that POV. We’ll also start building those new traditions.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Thank you for reading!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Up next will be the first date. A couple of weeks ago, I posted a poll in my group in which POV you preferred the first date. So, the next chapter will be in that POV. We’ll also start building those new traditions.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**_Edward_ **

I was standing outside of my parents’ home. I was holding a bouquet for my mom and a bottle of Macallan’s for my dad. Sam was wriggling next to me, anxious to get some loving from his doggy grandparents. I rang the doorbell with my elbow. My father opened the door, giving me a smile. “You know, we’ve told you that you don’t need to ring the doorbell, Edward,” he chided. “This is and will always be your home.”

“Well, I did it for a reason. I had no free hands,” I said, handing him the bottle. “Happy Thanksgiving, Dad.”

“Thank you for this,” he laughed, taking the bottle and Sam’s leash. I stepped through the door, shifting the bouquet to my other arm as I took off my coat. “I was hoping to meet Bella today.”

“Mom told you?” I groaned.

“She said that you had met someone. Someone very special,” Carlisle shrugged but a smile ghosted over his lips. He put the bottle into the bar in the living room. He poured us both a glass, handing me one. “She also said that you were extending an invitation …”

“I did extend the invitation, but Bella and her sister are spending the holiday with one of my team leaders,” I explained. “Their plans were made over the weekend I came to visit Mom while you were working.” I pet Sam as I moved further into the house. “I am, however, going out with Bella tomorrow.”

“You are?” Esme asked, scurrying out of the kitchen and into foyer.

“Here, Mom. Flowers,” I grinned, thrusting the bouquet toward her.

“They’re lovely. You have a date?” she breathed, dragging me into the kitchen.

“Here we go,” Carlisle snorted, following us.

“Hush, Carlisle,” Esme chided, gently slapping his arm. “What are you doing? Where are you going? Are you bringing flowers?”

“Mom, you need to breathe,” I snickered. “I have things planned. Bella’s still new to the city. So, I wanted to show her around and immerse her in Chicago culture.”

“Well, what are you doing?” Esme asked.

“That’s for me to know and for Bella to find out,” I smirked. 

“Are you going to take her out to eat?” Esme questioned. “What about her sister? Is Katie coming with you?”

“What I have planned would work if we have Katie with us, but I did express my hope that I wanted to spend time with just Bella,” I explained. “Regardless of who’s going, I know it will be a perfect day. Or, at least, that’s my hope.”

“Do you have a picture of Bella?” Carlisle asked. “I’ve heard a lot about her from your mom and I feel like I know her. But, she’s just a figment of my imagination.”

I pulled out my phone as my mother gave Sam his requisite treats from her. I showed him the picture from the Halloween party and the other one from when we spent the day cooking. “The little girl is Katie. She’s Bella sister.”

“They’re both beautiful,” Carlisle mused. “The picture from the party, you almost look like a family.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Dad,” I sighed.

“Esme, are you okay in here?” Carlisle asked.

“Yes. I love you both, but you are more of a mess in the kitchen,” Esme snorted.

“Bella would disagree. We made your stuffing to perfection last weekend,” I argued with a grin. “Speaking of which, here’s your recipe back. It was quite popular at our Friendsgiving this week at work.” Esme scurried back over to me and hugged me tightly. “What was that for?” I asked.

“Because … just, because,” she said, cupping my cheeks. “Go, spend time with your father. I’m all good in here.”

I followed my father into the family room. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace. Sam was gnawing on a ginormous bone from my mom. I sat down on the couch, sipping the scotch my father poured for me. “This is good, Dad.”

“A gift from a patient. Not as good as the bottle you brought me,” he snickered. “But, we’ll save that for a special occasion. Maybe, when we meet Bella?”

“Right now, we’re just friends, building that relationship. Yes, I’m attracted to her, but I don’t want Tanya 2.0,” I snorted humorlessly.

“I know that you don’t like to talk about Tanya, but after I gave you grief about her, we never really …” he trailed off. “What really happened? I know that Tanya cheated on you and that’s why you ended it. From your clear abhorrence of Tanya now, it was clearly more than that.”

“From the moment I walked into your home, what was the one thing I said I always wanted?” I asked, staring at the flames in the fireplace.

“A family of your own,” he answered. “Edward, we may not share blood, but we are your family.”

“I know that,” I whispered. “But, I _always_ wanted my own children. You see how much I donate to the foster system and children’s charities. It’s a way for me pay it forward. Anyway, I wanted to be a dad. I thought that Tanya was on the same page as me. She wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Carlisle asked.

“She had been pregnant, at least three times,” I said coldly, the familiar emptiness taking root in my belly. “And then, she wasn’t …”

“Are you saying …?” he growled.

I didn’t answer verbally. I just nodded jerkily. I took another sip of my drink, relishing in the burn as it went down my throat. “It came out when I found her and Jacob. During the divorce proceedings, Jenks had a private detective look into her financials. She had a separate account from me. She paid for the _procedures_ out of those accounts.”

“Were they yours?” Carlisle muttered.

“She told me that I was the only person she had sex with without a condom,” I spat. “However, after finding out the truth, I had to be tested for everything. I wasn’t going to risk my health because of that whore. Ever since she broke my trust, I just shut down and focused on work.”

“Edward, she betrayed you in the most egregious of ways,” Carlisle sneered. “I don’t blame you for being so closed off. But, I don’t see that in the photo you shared with me with Bella.”

I looked at the photo, staring at it and my heart just _yearned_ for it. Katie was snuggled in my arms, with her head laying on my shoulder. She was smiling happily. Bella was snuggled just as close, her face close to mine. She was relaxed, with her arms around my waist. Bella’s smile was more subdued, but she was content to be held. I wanted to protect them both. My grin was crooked, but genuine. I hadn’t smiled much in my life, but what graced my face was so _real_. “I want this, Dad. I would gladly trade my success, my money for this … for a real chance at having a family. I just don’t know how.”

“I don’t understand,” Carlisle frowned.

“The relationships I had with my foster families were shit, Dad. When I first moved in with you guys, I didn’t know how to act. I don’t know how to trust anyone,” I sighed.

“Do you trust your mother and me?” he asked.

“No, not really,” I answered honestly. “I know that hurts you when I say that, but I … don’t know how to trust.”

He moved so he could sit closer to me. I stiffened, but that was more instinctual. Years of being afraid of abuse, physical or sexual, ingrained my fear and from my conversations with my therapist, it may never go away. “I won’t hurt you, Edward,” he said quietly.

“I know,” I whispered.

He stared at me. His blue eyes were swirling with love and concern. “Is there anyone that you trust?”

“Sam,” I snorted humorlessly.

“Not what I was looking for, but it’s a start,” he chuckled. “Why do you trust Sam?”

“No matter what, he’s always there for me. He doesn’t cast judgment or hate me for my past. He loves me unconditionally and genuinely seems happy to see me,” I answered. “He also doesn’t pity me or think I’m disgusting.”

“Edward, you’re far from disgusting. What are you talking about?” Carlisle admonished.

“The things I had to do when I was in the foster homes,” I snapped. “I’m disgusted at myself.”

Carlisle took my face in his hands, tears brimming in his eyes. “Edward, what happened to you in foster care, that was _not_ your choice. People who should have loved you and protected you violated your trust, your body. Do you think I’m disgusted when I look at you?” He didn’t give me a chance to answer. “Never, son. I could never think that. You are strong and I love you.”

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Usually, he wouldn’t do that because he knew that I would freeze up. Hesitantly, I slid my arms around his chest and returned his embrace. He choked out a sob when he felt my arms around him. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” I said.

“I just hate that you think so lowly about yourself,” he breathed, pulling back and smiling at me gently. “Now, back to my question … trusting Sam. Is there a person you could trust in the same way that you trust your dog?”

“Possibly,” I shrugged, but my heart was screaming for me to blurt out _Bella_. My mind, however, struggled with the possibility of trusting another human.

“Edward, there’s hope for you, yet,” Carlisle said. “I think we had this conversation shortly after you decided to end it with Tanya. You said that you never could trust anyone. Everyone was an asshole and that no one was trustworthy.”

“I remember that conversation,” I mused. “I was so pissed off.”

“Regardless of the past, the future seems to be bright,” Carlisle beamed. “Whatever you have with Bella? Cherish it. Looking at you and seeing this serenity in your face, it’s worth what you’re building with her.”

After that conversation, Carlisle and I watched the football game. At halftime, I checked on Mom and spent the second half of the game helping her in the kitchen, getting our Thanksgiving meal ready to eat. I made the salad and mashed the potatoes, using my newfound talent that Bella taught me when I’d spent the day at her home. I put the salad bowl on the elegantly set dining room table. My cell phone vibrated from my pocket.

I took it out, sliding my finger across the screen. “Hello?”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Edward,” Katie sang. “Do you have FaceTime?”

“I do, little one. Hold on,” I chuckled, pulling my phone away from my ear and activating my screen. Katie was holding the phone, in Bella’s lap. Katie was in an adorable outfit. Bella was in a pair of black leggings, black dress and a slouchy cardigan sweater with a burgundy scarf. “How are my two favorite girls? Having fun?”

“We are,” Katie said. “Miss Sue and Mr. Harry have two adorable kitties. I played with them. But, I like Sam better.”

“I think Katie is allergic,” Bella said, brushing Katie’s hair back. I could see some pink splotches on her pale skin. “Sue gave Katie some allergy medication, but she’s sniffling and rubbing her eyes.”

“I’m glad you like Sam better. He doesn’t make you a sniffly,” I chuckled. “Did you all eat yet?”

“We just finished,” Bella smiled. “It’s family tradition to eat early and then veg out the rest of the day. Sue and I are taking full advantage of that. We put together dinner. Harry and Sue’s younger brother, Ian, are doing the dishes.” I bristled at her mention of Ian. Was Sue trying to set her up? As if she could read my mind, she continued, “Ian spent the weekend here. He couldn’t afford a plane ticket back home. He goes to college a University of Wisconsin at Madison. Home is in Florida. Sue’s home in Schaumburg is significantly closer to Ian’s school. Anyhow, I’m rambling.”

“What was your favorite part of the meal?” I asked both of them, laughing quietly.

“Miss Sue’s turkey! It was so good! They deep fried it!” Katie exclaimed.

“It was delicious. I never had deep fried turkey. It was very juicy,” Bella giggled. “But, my favorite part of the meal was the wine. Sue had this fabulous white wine that went perfectly with the meal.”

“Are you drunk, Miss Swan?” I quipped. Behind Katie’s head, she held up her fingers to indicate ‘a little bit.’ “If you’re drunk, spend the night, Bella. I would hate for something to happen to you or to Katie.”

“I already had a bag packed,” Bella said. “Katie and I stayed in the guest room last night, staying again tonight, and driving back to the city tomorrow morning. Katie, tell Mr. Edward what you’re doing tomorrow.”

“Black Friday Shopping!” Katie squealed, clapping her hands eagerly. “Miss Alice and Miss Cynthia are taking me out shopping with Addy and Kamryn. Bella hates to shop.”

“Really?” I snickered, blinking up to Bella.

“Give me an online retailer, my credit card and my Rakuten account, and I’m good to go,” Bella retorted, rolling her eyes. “Black Friday Shopping was a tradition for Katie and Mom. Katie wanted to go, but I couldn’t take her because of my plans with you.”

“You’re taking Bella out on a date, right?” Katie asked, holding the phone closer to her face. Her blue eyes were huge on the phone.

I barked out a laugh as she blinked at me. “I am, little one. Is that okay?”

“Yes. It’s awesome. Bring her flowers and make her love shopping,” Katie said. Another child’s voice called Katie, asking her if she wanted to watch a movie. “Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Edward. I love you!” She scrambled off Bella’s lap, leaving us on FaceTime. My heart beat faster, hearing Katie’s sweet proclamation.

“You’re very good with her, Edward,” Bella said softly. “Most people wouldn’t be so understanding, but you have really helped bring her out of her shell. She really does love you.”

“She’s easy to love,” I whispered, wishing I had Bella in my arms. “I hope you’re having a good Thanksgiving. I can only imagine that it’s difficult without your parents.”

“Well, I spent the night here. Sue insisted. We worked in the kitchen last night while Katie played with Seth, Leah and their kittens, Hulk and Thor. I was a little sad, but it helped to talk to Sue and Harry. Sue’s parents are still around, but Harry lost his parents when he was a little younger than me. His father died of an aggressive brain cancer and his mother couldn’t cope with it, dying of a broken heart a month afterward. Anyway, this morning, Katie and I watched the parade with Leah and Seth. After that, we got dressed up and took a ‘family photo.’ We sat down to eat after that and now, we’re just vegging. Katie wanted to call you before we changed into our jammies,” Bella explained.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your pajamas,” I teased.

“My UDub hoodie and faded plaid pajama bottoms? So sexy,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

“You’re gorgeous. In anything, angel,” I said. Her cheeks flamed and she bit her lip. My mom walked into the dining room, squeaking before scurrying back out. “What time will you be back at your home tomorrow?”

“Cynthia and Alice are picking up Katie by ten in the morning. We’ll be back shortly before then,” Bella answered, smiling tenderly at me. “What time are you picking _me_ up?”

“Is noon okay?” I asked. “I have a full day planned, to help you get acclimated in Chicago. Dress warmly, angel and wear comfortable shoes.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Edward,” she breathed.

With a sigh, I looked back at the door to the kitchen. I could see my mother hovering, eager to talk to me and serve Thanksgiving dinner. “I probably should get going. We’re getting ready to sit down to eat.”

“Enjoy your meal, Edward,” Bella smiled. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“You, too, angel,” I said, waving as I hung up the call. I sat down in the window seat, rubbing my chest.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your call, Edward,” Esme frowned, putting down a bowl onto the table. “Was that Bella?”

“And her sister,” I said. My phone chimed and I got a text. “She sent me a few pictures from her Thanksgiving with Sue Clearwater.”

“I remember Sue. She’s very nice,” Esme said, taking my phone. “Oh, wow! These pictures are so adorable. Bella obviously adores her sister. Look at those faces!”

“Katie said she loved me,” I said.

“I wasn’t trying to listen, but the way you spoke to Katie … you were very good with her,” Esme breathed. “So, of course she loves you. Despite your history, you have a good heart, Edward. You _want_ to love someone, to give everything to one person. This little girl is working her way into your heart, but I think that Bella is the one truly shattering those walls. Did you feel that way with Tanya?”

“I wanted to. She said all the right things,” I shrugged. “I think that I needed her to be what I wanted. I was blind to her bullshit and I got burned.”

“Well, this Thanksgiving, I’m thankful for these sweet girls,” Esme said, pointing to a photo of Bella and Katie, hugging each other and smiling. “They’re giving my son something that he never had.”

“What’s that, Mom?” I asked.

“Hope,” she sniffled, kissing my temple. “Go get your father. Dinner’s ready.”

“Do you need help?”

“Just with the turkey, Edward,” she answered, smoothing her skirt.

I got up and told Carlisle that dinner was ready. He got up, joining us in the kitchen. We all picked up serving dishes, placing them on the table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, with Esme on his right and me on his left. We clasped hands and Carlisle led us in a quick prayer. We weren’t overly religious, but it was a family tradition to share a prayer before meals. Sam hovered under foot, wanting some extra goodies from the table. He was well-fed. I gave him some white turkey meat, some plain stuffing and cooked carrots mixed with unsalted chicken stock.

When we finished dinner, Carlisle and I did the dishes while Esme watched a movie, _Home for the Holidays_. “I’m going to take Sam out for a walk,” I said.

“Are you spending the night?” Esme asked me from the family room.

“No, probably not. I have to run some errands tomorrow morning before I pick up Bella,” I answered. “But, I’m not leaving yet. Sam is giving me the look. He’ll leave a puddle if I don’t get him out.”

“I don’t want that,” Esme giggled.

“Come on, Sammy,” I ordered and he hopped up, following me to the door. I put on my coat and clipped the leash to Sam’s collar. We walked for a half hour while thought about my conversation with Bella, Katie and my adoptive mother. Was my fledgling relationship with Bella giving me hope?

Was I _that_ broken?

Could I be fixed?

A chime on my phone broke my reverie and I slid it out of my pocket. It was another picture text. Katie was laying on Bella’s chest, sleeping deeply. They both were in the pajamas - Bella in her UDub hoodie, her face free of makeup and her hair pulled into a ponytail and Katie was in some unicorn pajamas.

_Just wanted to say good night. I hope you had a lovely Thanksgiving. I can’t wait until tomorrow. Thank you for … everything … for giving me flexibility at work and for being you. Hugs to you ~ Bella_

I crouched down next to Sam and pulled him close. “Sam, look at the light.” I took a selfie of us and sent it as a response to Bella’s text.

_Sam and I had a great Thanksgiving. I’m taking him out to walk off some of those calories I’d devoured from dinner. Sleep well, angel and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m so incredibly thankful for you. Hugs back and more … ~ Edward_

xx FFADS xx

After one of the best night’s sleep, I got up early and ran around the park with Sam. When I was done, I dropped him off at the dog daycare since I didn’t know what time I was coming back home. I paid for his stay and I went back to my condo. I ate a quick breakfast before I showered, shaved and attempted to tame the mane. However, like usual, it was a practice in futility. My hair had a mind of its own.

I dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black turtle neck. I sprayed on some cologne, Dior Homme. On top, I put on a longer grey tweed coat and a black scarf. Stuffing my wallet into my pocket, I picked up my keys and phone. I checked the clock, seeing that I had about a half hour before I had to drive to Bella’s brownstone. I rode down to my car, sliding into the front seat. I drove to a nearby flower shop, Asrai Garden.

“Good morning,” said a gentleman at a large wooden table in the center of the shop. “Welcome to Asrai Garden. I’m Kai. How can I help you?”

“I’m having a first date today and I’d like to pick up a lovely bouquet for her,” I smiled.

“I remember you,” he said. “You ordered the unicorn bouquet and the peach rose bouquet, to match her blush. My boyfriend had so much fun putting those together.”

I chuckled nervously. “That’s me. The woman I’m dating has a little girl and I didn’t want to make her feel unwanted,” I shrugged. “Anyway, I don’t want to bring just roses.”

“Tell me about her,” Kai said.

“Bella is the strongest person I know,” I breathed. “She’s driven, smart, funny, beautiful and forgiving.”

“Do you want peach again or something else?” Kai asked.

“Something pretty, elegant,” I answered vaguely. “Maybe pink? But, not obnoxious pink.”

“I have the perfect idea,” Kai nodded. “I’ll make you something that will make your girl smile. Do you want something for the little girl, too?”

“I’ll just browse while you work your magic. Thank you,” I said.

“Any price point?”

“No worries there,” I answered as I shook my head and began wandering through the shop. There were some stuffed animals for bouquets. I looked through them, finding a stuffed bear. I plucked it up, running my fingers through the soft fur. I continued browsing through the shop until Kai called me over. He created a beautiful bouquet with soft pink peonies, blush roses, succulents and greenery. It was wrapped in gray paper with a green and pink ribbon. “Wow, this is beautiful.”

“You like it? I can add or take away whatever you like,” he said.

“No, it’s perfect. I’ll take it, along with this guy,” I grinned, holding up the bear.

“Do you want a ribbon for him, too?” Kai asked.

“Yeah, green maybe?” I shrugged.

“You got it,” Kai answered.

He took the toy and walked over to the counter. He checked me out and put a ribbon around the bear’s neck. I handed my credit card, signing it with a flourish. I also gave Kai a hefty cash tip. “Thank you for your help this morning, Kai.”

“It’s been a pleasure,” he said. “Have fun on your date, Mr. Cullen.”

“I hope so,” I snickered. I waved as I left, getting back into my car and driving to Bella’s brownstone. I was a little early, but I just couldn’t wait. I circled the block and found a spot at the end of the street. Picking up the bouquet and stuffed bear, I walked to Bella’s. I jogged up the steps, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Bella stood in front of me. She looked _gorgeous_. Her hair was curled and pinned back from her face. She wore a pair of black jeans, a black sweater and a pair of camel booties. “You are a vision,” I breathed, holding out bouquet.

“Edward,” she smiled, taking the flowers and inhaling deeply. “You didn’t have to get me flowers.”

“I wanted to,” I shrugged. “I also got something for Katie. Just a little friend to make her smile.”

“You’re spoiling her,” Bella said, stepping aside to let me into her home. “I’m going to put these into some water. Do you want some coffee?”

“No, I’m good,” I answered. I followed her into the kitchen as she got a vase from one of the cabinets. I put the stuffed bear on the counter, watching her move effortlessly in her home. She had a soft smile on her face as she arranged the bouquet.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Bella asked, filling the vase with water.

“I know things will be crowded because of the holiday, but I’ve reserved a time at Millennium Park to go ice skating. Then, we’ll spend some time at the Christkindlmarket, but Katie’s proclamation that you hate shopping kind of worries me,” I chuckled.

“What’s the Christkindlmarket?” Bella asked.

“It’s a German open-air market in downtown Chicago. There are traditional Christmas ornaments for sale, along with other various German delicacies,” I explained. “You said you wanted to create some new traditions. I think that the Christkindlmarket may be a good place to start.”

Bella looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes. She walked over to me, sliding her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist and inhaled deeply. Her skin and hair had subtle rose scent to it, with vanilla and sugar mixed in. She pulled back, her hands cupping my face. “What did I do to deserve your kindness?” she asked.

“Pissed me off at first,” I chuckled darkly.

She glowered at me with her brow quirked, “Edward …”

“You reminded me of my humanity,” I whispered. I blinked down to her pink lips. I _couldn’t_ wait anymore.

Apparently, neither could Bella. She moved closer to me and kissed me. It was barely a brush of our lips, but it ignited something inside me. She looked up at me. Her espresso eyes were wary. I leaned down, pressing my mouth fully onto hers. She moaned, tangling her fingers into my hair as tasted her lips. Butterflies were flying in belly and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. When she moaned again, I slid my tongue into her mouth and she pressed her entire body against mine. We broke apart, panting heavily. She looked up at me, giggling quietly. “Your mouth is covered with my lipstick.” She began wiping it off my lips.

I stopped her fingers, kissing her again. “A badge of honor, angel,” I grinned.

“You look like a deranged clown,” she said, dragging me to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. Yes, her lipstick was a mess on my face, but I did _not_ recognize the man standing behind Bella. I was _happy_. She put the seat down on the toilet and pushed me to sit. “As sweet as your words are, I don’t want you looking like Pennywise.” She grabbed a washcloth and began washing my lips. “The one day I put on lipstick.”

“What do you normally wear?” I asked.

“Lip gloss or Chapstick,” she snorted. “I just wanted to look pretty for you, Edward.”

I stood up and checked my mouth, satisfied with her clean up job. “Bella, you always look gorgeous,” I said. “I also hope you know that now we’ve crossed this bridge … I really like kissing you.”

She blushed as she looked up at me. “So do I,” she whispered. “I’ll go grab my lip gloss.” She stepped past me but I kissed her again. She just melted against me, gripping my jacket. “Your lips are addictive,” Bella mumbled against my mouth. She sucked my lower lip between her teeth, causing me to moan. She released my mouth with cheeky grin. “I’ll be right back. You … calm down.”

“It’s a little hard around you, Bella,” I laughed at her retreating form. I also looked down, trying to will my dick to calm down. The few brief kisses had woken him up from a long, lonely slumber. I did finish cleaning my face and walked out of the bathroom when Bella came back downstairs, her face flushed. “Are you okay, angel?”

“I had to cool off,” she said. “I’m sorry that I just _jumped_ you.”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” I grinned. “If you hadn’t taken the initiative, I would have kissed you.”

“Does this mean that we have to file that paperwork?” Bella asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Only if we want a relationship,” I answered. “Is that what you want? A relationship?”

“Very much so,” she answered.

“On Monday, we’ll make it official, angel. For now, we have a date to enjoy,” I smiled.

“Anything else planned after the market?” she asked. “I kind of …” I kissed her again, just to feel her relax in my arms. “We can’t do that at work, Edward.”

“I know,” I smirked. “For the rest of our date, we’ll head closer to home, which is Kibbitznest Books, Brews and Blarney. I know you’re an avid reader, but you haven’t had a chance to do so since you’re exhausted caring for Katie. There’s also food and live music tonight. What time is Katie coming back?”

“Well, about that,” Bella said. “Katie is spending the night with Alice, Cynthia and Cynthia’s twins, Addy and Kamryn at Alice’s place.”

“So, there’s no timetable?” I asked.

“That’s correct,” Bella nodded, walking to the closet. I took the camel-colored jacket and helped Bella into it. “I may be jumping the gun, since we haven’t even finished our first date.”

“Bella, we kissed before we even left,” I laughed.

“And it was so good,” she cooed, hugging me. “Anyway, the mention of traditions and ornaments from the market, it got me thinking. Can we start another one?”

“What’s that, angel?” I asked.

“Help me and Katie decorate this place for Christmas tomorrow?” Bella asked. “We’ll blast Christmas carols and set up the living room to be a Christmas fantasy.”

“We’ll even get a real tree,” I suggested.

“That we can’t do. Katie’s allergic. I have a great fake tree and I use aromatic room spray to give us the pine tree scent,” Bella said.

“It’s a date, angel,” I smiled, checking my watch. “But, we do need to get going. We have an appointment with some ice.”

“I’m glad we have good insurance. I’ll break something,” Bella snorted, picking up her purse.

“Not with me. I’ll catch you when you fall, Bella,” I said, opening her door.

“Is that a promise, Edward?” she quipped, walking past me.

“It’s a vow, angel. I’ll gladly take the bruises to ensure your safety,” I chuckled. I held out my hand after she locked her door. Together, we walked to my SUV and I helped her into the front seat. Once I got into the driver’s seat, I drove us to Millennium Park, using underground parking. We walked to the ice rink. I told her about Millennium Park as we made our way to the skate rental counter.

“Have you ever skated, Edward?” Bella asked.

“Once. My parents brought me to a rink when I was first adopted. I was such a shit, but I was actually pretty good at it,” I answered, angry at my behavior.

“Did they bring you here?”

“Actually, the rink was originally at the location of the Christkindlmarket,” I said. “I am older than dirt.”

“Only seven years older than me,” Bella teased. “Don’t put yourself down, Edward.”

“What size?” asked the attendant.

“Woman’s size seven and half,” Bella answered.

“Men’s twelve,” I added. The attendant handed us two pairs of skates. I paid for the rental and led Bella to a bench. We put our shoes into a locked box after I helped tying both of our skates. Bella clung to me, unsteady on the thin blade of metal. “Relax, baby. You’ll be okay.”

“Those kids are like Olympic skaters,” Bella grumped, squeezing the hell out of my fingers. I stepped onto the ice, turning so I was holding her hands in mine. “Edward …”

“Bella, trust me,” I breathed. She eyed me dubiously but took a shaky step onto the ice. With another unsteady step, she was on the ice and suctioned to my body. I held onto her rubbing her back. “If you fall, you’ll slide.”

“What happened about cushioning my fall, Cullen?” she snorted.

“We have to move, angel,” I said, sliding my arm around her waist. “Just push off and have fun.”

Slowly, we made our way around the rink and Bella did relax, eventually moving to hold my hand and not grip my belt. “Okay, this isn’t so bad,” she said. “Normally, I can’t walk on a straight, flat surface. Gliding on a sheet of ice? Easy peasy.” Someone bumped her and she lost her footing. I caught her, twisting us so she fell on top of me and my head hit the ice. “Shit! Edward! Are you okay?”

“Ow,” I laughed, holding my head. Bella sat up, flustered and worried. “I’m okay, Bella. I’ve got a hard head.” I got up easily and pulled Bella to her feet. “You okay?”

“I think I twisted my ankle,” she said. “The claws at the front of the skate went one way and my foot went the other way.”

“It’s called a toe pick,” I explained. “You use them for …” I looked around the rink and found a skater flying on her skates backwards. “That.” The skater took off and landed a jump.

“I think I’m done. There’s no way in hell I could ever do that,” Bella snorted, clearly favoring her right foot.

“Come on, gimpy,” I said, guiding her to the exit. I picked her up easily, much to her chagrin and carried her to a bench. “I’ll get our shoes.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” she frowned. “I told you I was going to break something.”

“You twisted, not broke,” I teased, walking to the lockers. I got our shoes. Bella had already taken off the skates, massaging her right foot. “Any swelling?”

“I don’t think so. It was just jarred,” she smiled, taking her booties. She put her shoes on, zipping them up. I took off my skates and after I put my own shoes on, I carried the rentals back to the counter. Bella was standing when I was back. “It feels better on solid ground.”

“Do you think you can walk a little bit?” I asked. “Get some pictures?”

She nodded, taking my hand and we walked to the Park Grill. I got us some hot chocolate and we wandered around the park. We arrived at Cloud Gate, the ginormous bean in the center of the park. We took pictures, hamming it up in the reflection of the sculpture. I think the favorite picture we took was of us kissing in the reflection. I could _not_ remember feeling this light or free with anyone.

After our touristy moment in front of Cloud Gate, we decided to walk to the Christkindlmarket. While we walked, I learned a bit about Bella’s family and their holiday traditions. I could tell that Bella was very loved by her mother and stepfather.

“What about you?” Bella asked. “Christmas traditions?”

“I didn’t have many until I moved in with Carlisle and Esme,” I answered. “Prior to that?”

“Stupid question,” Bella grumbled. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“Angel, don’t censure yourself. For the most part, prior to Carlisle and Esme, I didn’t get much in the way of Christmas. But, I had this one family. Or rather, it was just a woman. Her name was Delilah Bishop and I was one of two boys that stayed with her. I was nine and the other boy was eight. Delilah was an older woman and she’d lost everyone, her own children, her husband. She gave me and Gavin a real Christmas celebration that year. We were given gifts and I felt loved by her,” I explained. “She really did love us, but she was really sick.”

“Oh, no,” Bella gasped. “What happened?”

“When Gavin and I got back from school one day in January, we found her in the kitchen. She’d died,” I frowned. “She had advanced cancer and she didn’t want any treatment. Gavin and I didn’t know about it. Neither did the department of children and family services. If they had known, we would have never been placed with her. She wanted us. She wanted to give us a real family, even if it was for six months. In her will, she left us with a tiny inheritance and a letter explaining all of that.”

“What happened to you and Gavin after that?” Bella asked.

“Gavin was sent to another family, but losing Delilah messed something up in him,” I frowned. “He overdosed on heroin when he was sixteen. I was sent to the foster family from hell.”

“Say no more,” Bella said, stopping me and cupping my face. “I’m grateful that Delilah gave you something special before she died. I’m also grateful that you’re here, now, sharing something special with me and that you didn’t go down the same path as Gavin.”

I slid my arms around her waist, pressing my forehead against hers. “How do you know exactly the right thing to say?”

“I speak from the heart, Edward. With you, my heart has been taking a huge lead,” she said, brushing her lips against mine. “You’ve wriggled your way into mine.”

“Same, baby,” I smiled.

“No more heavy. At least, not now,” she said, tugging on my arm. “Let’s enjoy some German shopping.”

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the Christkindlmarket. It was a bit overwhelming, but Bella lit up. We shared some mulled wine in seasonal mugs, enjoying some pretzels as well. We also picked up several ornaments for the tree we were going to put up the following day and got some presents for Katie. As we wandered through the open-air market, it started to snow and Bella grinned happily.

An hour after we got to the market, I noticed Bella was shivering. “Do you want to go, angel?” I asked.

“I don’t. This place is awesome,” she said. “But, I can’t feel my face.”

“Come on,” I chuckled, taking her hand and leading her out of the market. “This place is open every day. We can come back any time.”

“And bring Katie?” she asked, her brown eyes pleading with me. I answered her question with a tender kiss. I pulled back, but Bella kissed me again. “You’re so warm.”

I laughed, taking off my scarf and wrapping it around her neck. “There’s a Starbucks nearby. You go defrost in there while I go get the car.”

“Do you want some coffee?” she asked.

I nodded, walking with her to the Starbucks before briskly walking to the parking garage at Millennium Park. I put our purchases in the back of my Tesla and drove back to where I left Bella. She hopped into the car, handing me a venti pumpkin spice latte. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Yeah, but someplace closer to home,” Bella said. “When I sat down at Starbucks, my foot started to throb.”

“We can go to the book shop or somewhere else?”

“I would like to explore the book shop and I’m afraid my gimpy ass would prevent that,” she giggled. “Rain check on that?”

“You’ve got it,” I grinned. “What are you in the mood for, food-wise?”

“I’m flexible,” she answered.

“Okay, anything you _don’t_ like?” I pressed.

“Super spicy food and I really don’t want turkey,” she quipped. “We’ll be eating turkey for years. I have to find a turkey tetrazzini recipe for all the leftovers that Sue gave us.”

“How do you feel about Greek?”

“Never had it,” she said. “Is it similar to Italian?”

“A bit, but different enough,” I replied. “Let’s go to Taxim.”

I drove us back to our neighborhood. Unfortunately, there was a wait to eat at Taxim, but it wasn’t overbearing. We hung out at the bar, drinking some wine until our table opened up. We also created a plan of attack for decorating Bella’s home. Once we finished our meal, we’d head back and bring up all the holiday décor.

After a delicious late lunch, I drove us back to Bella’s brownstone. There was no parking, so I double parked and helped her inside. She was favoring her right foot and I knew I had to get her to ice and elevate. Once I parked my car, two blocks away, I jogged back to her home with the bags from the market. I let myself inside and Bella was on the couch, her foot elevated with a package of peas on it.

“Do you want to go the hospital?” I asked, putting the packages on an overstuffed chair.

“Nah,” she answered. “I know it’s not broken.” She patted the couch and I sat down next to her. “Today has been awesome, Edward. The best first date I’ve ever had.”

“Says the gorgeous woman who has peas wrapped around her ankle,” I deadpanned.

“But, I get to snuggle with you for the rest of the night,” she said.

“I still need to get the Christmas decorations,” I chuckled, holding her closely.

“Hmmm, later,” Bella murmured, shifting her body to kiss me. Her lips brushed over mine and I cupped her cheek. “I think we have some more _important_ things to focus on, Edward.”

“No argument here, angel,” I growled, capturing her lips again.

**A/N: Things are moving forward with our two favorite characters. Bella just _couldn’t_ wait to kiss him and now that the bridge has been crossed, they will be doing so a great deal more. We will finishing the date and the rest of the weekend in Bella’s POV. We’ll also get some Katie and Edward time.**

**Pictures of their date are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me your thoughs and thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Things are moving forward with our two favorite characters. Bella just _couldn’t_ wait to kiss him and now that the bridge has been crossed, they will be doing so a great deal more. We will finishing the date and the rest of the weekend in Bella’s POV. We’ll also get some Katie and Edward time. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_Bella_ **

I’d forgotten how awesome it was just to make out. Edward and I spent most of the early evening kissing on my couch. Our kisses were deep and tender, filled with so much emotion and care. My fingers were tangled in his soft hair while were lost in each other’s embrace.

I was also turned on like crazy. My panties were ruined from _kissing_. His mouth was strong, soft, commanding and gentle. He held me like I was the most important thing in his universe.

I knew that we’d have to take things slowly. I was okay with that. Edward was obviously an amazing man, but he had been hurt like no person should ever be hurt. He had walls built so far up because of his history. Understandably so … I had my own walls because of the death of my parents. I tried to see things in a positive light, but there were moments where I struggled.

Edward pulled back, hovering over me. His lips were so swollen, but his eyes were content. “I feel like I’m in high school,” he quipped, brushing back an errant curl. He sat up, subtly adjusting his erection. I’d felt it against my thigh.

“I didn’t date much in high school,” I giggled. He helped me to sit up and I curled my legs as I faced him. “I was a bit of a nerd. But, I was thinking about how amazing it is just to kiss someone. No precursor to _something_ else.”

He blushed and smiled at me. “I agree, angel. Your lips are quite addictive.”

“I hate to be a buzzkill,” I said, grimacing. “But, I do need to put the peas back into the freezer.”

“I think it’s safe to say that those peas are going in the garbage,” he chuckled. “We sat down at like five and it’s almost nine.”

“Four hours making out,” I breathed. “That explains why my lips are tingling.” I took Edward’s hand and traced his veins. He shuddered. “Ticklish?”

“For obvious reasons, I never really allowed myself to be touched,” he said. “I could hug my adoptive mother and shake hands, but casual touch like this? I would shy away from it. Feeling your fingers caress my skin? It’s beyond anything I’d imagined. Even having sex was a bit of a struggle.”

I blinked up at him. He insinuated that he’d been touched inappropriately. I never even thought of the ramifications of having sex. “Not everyone will hurt you, Edward. I don’t want to. I just want to see you smile. I want you to feel good, feel loved.” His lips quirked up into a crooked grin.

“When I started therapy, my doctor said that usually victims of sexual abuse either become promiscuous, using sex as currency or shy away from physical intimacy,” he said quietly. “I leaned toward the latter. The only person I willingly shared myself with was my ex-wife.”

I moved closer to him, sliding my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap, holding me to his body. “I wish I could take the pain that you’ve felt away, Edward,” I whispered against his temple.

“You do, angel. With your tender smile, your gentle nature and your unending patience, I feel more … at peace. It will take time for me to not have a cynical outlook of the world. But, I want to share so much with you,” he said, his green eyes shimmering. “For now, I just want this.”

“I want that, too,” I said. “We’ll take things as they come. There is no rush. I don’t want to lose your friendship as we explore this relationship.”

“Me, neither, angel,” he smiled, kissing my lips. “I should go.”

“You could stay,” I suggested. He looked at me, his eyes conflicted. “Just to sleep. I like cuddling with you.”

“As tempting as the offer is, I am going to go,” he said. “I would love to snuggle with you, hold you as you slept, but I need to calm down. You, my angel, are quite the temptress. I could get lost in your kisses, your body. Plus, I have to pick up Sam from the doggy daycare.”

“Right,” I pouted. “I forgot about Sam.”

He moved me off his lap, standing up. His back cracked and he groaned. “Making out … perfection. Doing so on a couch? Not so much. Do you need help to go upstairs?” he asked.

I unfolded my legs and stood up. My ankle was stiff, but okay. “I’m fine, Edward,” I replied. He weaved his fingers with mine and we walked to the door. “Again, I had an amazing time today.”

He grinned crookedly, looking at me affectionately. “Beyond amazing, Bella. I’m looking forward to tomorrow. What time do you want me to come over? Should I bring Sam?”

“I don’t know when Alice and Cynthia are dropping off Katie. I’ll get in touch with them when you leave. But, if you want to come over around ten with Sam, I’ll make us brunch. I have fixings for monkey bread and breakfast casserole. Plus, I can have you use your bulging muscles to bring up the Christmas decorations,” I said, squeezing his bicep. “Call me when you get home?”

“Of course, angel,” he breathed, kissing me again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hugged me tightly, not making a move to leave. 

“Edward?” I said, my ear pressed to his chest and listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

“Yeah?”

“I thought you wanted to go,” I giggled.

“I don’t _want_ to go, but I need to go,” he replied, tightening his hold on me. “But, it all seems so _right_ with you, Bella. With you in my arms.”

“I completely understand, baby,” I murmured, scratching his back.

He took my face and kissed me deeply. I moaned at his soft lips moving against mine. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to mine. “I’ll be back tomorrow, angel.” He took a step back and put on his coat. “Sleep well, Bella and have sweet dreams.”

“You, too,” I grinned. He caressed my cheek once more before opening the door and stepping out into the blustery night. I closed the door, locking it. I leaned against the cold wood, pressing my fingers to my kiss-swollen lips. I smiled, pushing away from the door and walking to the living room. Picking up my phone, I pulled up Alice’s contact and dialed her.

“It’s awfully early, Swan,” she quipped. “Shouldn’t you be getting some with Edward?”

“He picked me up at noon, Alice,” I snickered. “How was Katie?”

“She’s zonked out with my nieces in the basement,” Alice replied. “She had so much fun.”

“Did you use my credit card for anything she bought?” I asked.

“You’ll just have to see when you get your statement,” Alice answered.

“So, that’s a no,” I deadpanned. “Alice! You promised!”

“It’s not right for you to buy your own Christmas presents,” Alice snorted. “Anyway, tell me about your date. What did you do? Him?”

I pursed my lips. “You have a one-track mind. Don’t you have Jasper to have sex with?”

“Yes, I do, but I want to hear about you,” Alice argued. “Get some new ideas for my sex life with Jasper. I love him, but he’s very _safe_ when it comes to lovemaking.”

I told her about my date and she was so excited about my date with Edward. She was also shocked that I actually took the bull by the horns by kissing him first. “I just had to, Alice. He said that he wanted to help me build new traditions. It just made my heart take off. I had to kiss him,” I breathed.

“I won’t push it, but is he a good kisser?” Alice asked.

“We spent nearly four hours kissing on the couch once we got back from our date,” I moaned, swiping the defrosted peas and tossing them into the garbage can.

“Just kissing?”

“Just kissing. Alice, it was probably the most amazing time,” I whispered. “Kissing each other was so much more intimate than having sex. There was no pressure to do anything else, just kissing, soft caresses and snuggling. Edward is a snuggler. It’s like he’s two different people. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, you know?”

“With as prickly as he was, I’m kind of surprised,” Alice murmured.

“I’m not,” I shrugged. If anything, he yearned for affection, especially with his history. He never had it as a kid and now? He was starved for hugs, kisses, and love. “Anyhow, what time are you dropping off Katie?”

“Cynthia is going to drop her off on her way back to her home in the burbs. She’s got a date with her hubby and the kids to put up Christmas decorations,” Alice said.

“Funny! Me, too,” I snickered. “Edward’s going to help Katie and me put up our decorations. My mom and dad were a little Christmas crazy.”

“You are creating some new traditions,” Alice giggled. “Anyway, Cynthia and the girls are probably leaving around eight. The girls have piano lessons at nine and then they are going to put up their décor.”

“That’s perfect,” I said. “Sounds good.” My phone vibrated and I pulled my phone away from my cheek, seeing another call. It was Edward. “I’ve got to go, Alice. Thank you for taking Katie out today. It was the one thing she would have missed more than anything.”

“I’ll happily take her shopping and I will convert you,” Alice said. “Talk to you on Monday.”

I said my goodbye to her and flipped over to Edward’s call. “Are you home safe?”

“I am,” he chuckled. “I had to take Sam out for a walk after I picked him up from the dog daycare.” He sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

“Says the Wharton Business School graduate,” I snorted. “You’re not an idiot, Edward.”

“I should have stayed. I can still smell your perfume on my clothes and feel your lips on mine,” he breathed. “I want to know if you would fit in my arms while we slept.”

“You can always come back,” I cooed, trying to entice him back to me. I was just as curious if our bodies would fit perfectly, like a pair of puzzle pieces.

“You are a temptress, Isabella Swan,” he growled. “I’ll be over tomorrow morning with Sam. Sleep well, angel.”

“You, too, Edward,” I purred, hanging up the phone. I sighed happily, turning off the lights in the living room and going upstairs. I needed to find some release. Four hours of making out left me wanting more and I had to take things into my own hands.

The star of my fantasies would be a certain green-eyed CEO with soft lips and a broken soul. A man who’d wriggled into under my skin and into my heart.

xx FFADS xx

After the best night’s sleep I’d had since my parents’ death, I woke up early, doing some yoga to center my mind. All I could think of were those incredible kisses we’d shared the night previous and how much they impacted my underused libido. When I was done with my workout, I showered and dressed in some comfy clothes. After applying a light layer of makeup, I tossed my hair back into a low ponytail and walked down to the kitchen. Katie would be home in a little bit and Edward would be over in an hour.

I started working on the breakfast casserole, mixing eggs, and cooking breakfast sausage that was left over from Edward’s stuffing he made for Friendsgiving, cheese, and peppers. I was pouring the mixture into a casserole dish when the doorbell rang. Wiping my hands, I walked to open the door. Cynthia was on the doorstep, holding Katie’s hand and with her bag looped over her shoulder. “Thanks for dropping her off, Cynthia,” I said, hugging my sister. “Did you have fun, Kit Kat?”

“I shopped so much, Bella,” Katie squealed, squeezing my legs and running inside.

“She’s got a nose for a deal,” Cynthia smirked, pushing her sunglasses into her hair. “But, she was awesome. The girls really enjoyed hanging out with her.”

“Where did you all go?” I asked.

“We went to an outdoor mall in the suburbs. We thought about going to Water Tower Place, but Oak Brook Mall seemed like a better choice,” Cynthia answered, handing Katie’s bag to me. “Anyway, I’m parked illegally and the girls were slow to get up this morning. We’re so fucking late. We need to get back home, pick up our piano lesson shit and then … not enough hours in the day, I tell you.”

“Agreed,” I chuckled. “Thank you again.” We hugged and Cynthia darted back into her Toyota Highlander. I went inside. “Katie, come get your bag.”

“I love your flowers, Bella,” Katie crooned, looking at the bouquet that Edward gave me.

“They were from Mr. Edward. He also picked up something for you,” I said. “He said that it was something to make you smile.” I handed her the stuffed animal with a bright green bow.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Katie said, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest.

“Make sure you thank Mr. Edward when you see him, Kit Kat,” I chuckled. “Now, bring your bag upstairs. Mr. Edward and I are going to set up our Christmas decorations.”

“Just like home?” she asked, cocking her head adorably.

“Not exactly like home, but close, Katie,” I answered, grinning sadly. “We even picked up some new ornaments at this cool market in the city. Mr. Edward said we could go back, if you’d like. For now, though, I need you to bring you bag upstairs.”

“Kay, Bella,” Katie nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kit Kat,” I said, hugging her. “I’m going to finish making breakfast.” She took her bag and her new friend upstairs while I went to put the casserole into the oven. While it cooked, I loaded up the monkey bread. Katie came down a few moments later, sitting down at the counter. She chattered about her time with Alice, Cynthia and Cynthia’s girls. She loved shopping at the mall and she _needed_ to go back.

Before I could respond to her plea, the doorbell rang and she bounced to the door. I followed her, just in case it wasn’t Edward. The bark on the other side of the door told me otherwise. “Sammy!” Katie squealed.

“Relax, Katie,” I chuckled, opening the door.

Edward was on the other side, wearing a pair of jeans, a button-down and a leather jacket. His attire was completely casual, but incredibly sexy. “Mr. Edward! Thank you so much for the stuffed bear.” She hugged his waist. “It’s so cute!”

“You’re welcome, Little One,” he said, crouching down and giving her a proper hug. He was so gentle and kind with her, giving my little sister all of his attention.

_Be still my beating ovaries._

_Even more than that, my heart is exploding. He was made to be a dad._

The oven dinged and I cleared my throat. “I’m going to get the casserole out and put the monkey bread in. Edward, do you want some coffee?”

He stood up, ruffling Katie’s hair and smiling crookedly at me. “Coffee sounds really good, angel,” he said. He removed his coat and took off Sam’s leash. I walked into the kitchen, pulling out the casserole. I tossed in the monkey bread. I poured us both a cup of coffee. I also poured Katie some juice. He sat down, helping Katie onto the stool. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Christmas!” Katie chirped.

“It’s not Christmas yet, Kit Kat,” I chuckled, sprinkling some more cheese on top of the casserole.

“Well, set up _for_ Christmas,” Katie amended. Looking up at Edward with innocent blue eyes, she asked, “Are you afraid of heights?”

“Katherine Marie,” I chided. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What are you talking about?” Edward asked.

“She wants you to put the lights up on the roof,” I said. “We’ll decorate the windows and the railings outside, but not the roof. It’s too high.”

She harrumphed; her nose wrinkled. “Dad put up the lights on the roof, Bella,” she argued.

“The house in Forks was only one and half stories,” I sighed. “Plus, he hired someone to put up the lights. This place? It ain’t going to happen, sister. We have to make do with what we have. It will still be beautiful and just as magical.”

“Will Santa still come?” Katie asked. “He won’t know where I am.”

“That’s the magic of Santa. He knows were every child is,” Edward explained. “He will find you and give you your Christmas wish.”

“My wish is for Mommy and Daddy to come back,” Katie whispered, two tears falling down her pink cheeks. “Can Santa do that? Can he bring back Mommy and Daddy?”

Edward and I shared a look. My own eyes were brimming with tears. His gaze was so impossibly sad, but filled with understanding. He squeezed my fingers, nodding to Katie. I walked over to her, picking her up and holding her as she cried. I walked us upstairs, into my bedroom. “Katie,” I murmured, brushing my fingers through her hair.

“I miss Mommy and Daddy, Bella,” she cried. “Maybe if we both ask Santa …”

“Kit Kat,” I sniffled. “I miss Mommy and Daddy, too. Unfortunately, Santa’s magic doesn’t work that way. I wish there was a way to get Mommy and Daddy back. The only way we can do that is by loving them and remembering them, even while they’re gone.”

“I don’t remember what Mommy sounds like,” Katie whispered.

“I can help with that,” I said, shifting her on my lap. I pulled out my cell phone and found a video from Katie’s last birthday. “Watch this.”

“This is my birthday,” she said.

“I took a lot of videos from that day, Kit Kat,” I answered, kissing her temple. “This video is about you. Mommy and Daddy shared their wishes and hopes for you, sweetheart.”

“Can I stay up here for a little bit? I want to …” she trailed off. Sam woofed quietly at the entrance to my room. “Sammy!” He ambled inside, putting his head on the edge of the bed. Katie gently pet him. He licked her fingers, making her giggle. 

“Sammy must have known you were sad, Katie,” I chuckled, scrubbing behind his ears. “You okay with the phone?”

“Yeah, Bella,” she nodded.

I leaned down, kissing her forehead and leaving her in my room. Sam hopped up onto my bed, curling around my sister. She talked quietly to him as she showed him pictures on my phone. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Edward pulled me into his arms. I sobbed for my sister. I sobbed for me. The weight of the world made me stumble. “I’ve got you, angel,” Edward said as he held me.

“It’s not fair,” I cried. “Hearing her ask Santa to bring back her m-m-m-mom and d-d-d-dad …”

“I think I asked the same thing when I was a kid,” Edward whispered against my hair. “Her whole world was upended.”

“I’m terrified that I’m not doing enough,” I said, pulling back and wiping my cheeks.

“You adore her. I can see how much you love Katie,” he breathed, brushing my hair away from my face. “You’ve given her a safe place, continuity and structure when you could have walked away.” He stared at me, his eyes so full of understanding and compassion. “By giving her Christmas, she’s healing, little by little. Have you thought about what you want to do for Christmas?”

“Not really,” I shrugged. The oven timer went off. I tried to scramble to my feet, but Edward gracefully got up and easily helped me to stand. I took out the monkey bread, turning it onto the platter. I drizzled on the glaze. “Sue offered up her family again, but I didn’t want to impose. I said I’d think about it. Part of me wants to spend Christmas here. I just don’t know.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” he asked, smiling at me gently. I nodded. “You know that we had Friendsgiving, but perhaps we can have our Christmas celebration. Invite _our_ family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Quil, Embry, Alice’s sister … I’m blanking on her name … and celebrate Christmas Eve together. On Christmas Day, you can come with me to spend time with my adoptive parents.” I looked up at him, staring at his handsome face. “Blood doesn’t make family.” He gave me his signature crooked grin.

“You’re such a good man, Edward Cullen,” I whispered. I caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. “I think I’d like that. I want to give Katie a good Christmas. We both need it, to be honest.” He hugged me again and I let out a deep breath, relaxing in his arms.

I heard the nail clicks of Sam and we took a step apart. Katie ambled in. Her face was puffy from crying, but she looked better. “You okay, Little One?” Edward asked.

She nodded, handing me my phone. “Sammy cuddled with me.”

“He’s good at making me feel better,” he chuckled. “Are you hungry? Your sister made a delicious breakfast for us.”

“Yeah,” she answered. Katie slid her arms around my waist. I picked her up, kissing her temple.

“Bella, you and Katie sit down. I’ll take care of this,” he said. With an appreciative look, I carried Katie to the table. We sat together. I showed her some more pictures on my phone from when she was a baby and talked about how happy Mom and Phil were after they had my little sister. Edward put a plate, loaded up with two slices of the casserole and a healthy serving of monkey bread. “I figured you wanted her close.”

“Thank you,” I said, holding my sister tightly against my chest. Breakfast was quiet. Katie was mulling over everything. She was a lot like me in that way. She picked at her breakfast, only eating a few nibbles of the casserole and two pieces of monkey bread. I kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back. “Love you, Kit Kat. So much. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, Bella,” she whispered, playing with my hair.

“Do you still want to put up Christmas? Or, do you want to veg out?” I asked.

“Christmas,” she said, giving me a sweet smile. “Can I watch a movie? While you get the stuff out?”

“Go ahead, Kit Kat,” I said, putting her down. She padded into the living room, turning on the television. Edward looked at me. “You want the rest of Katie’s casserole? I’m full.”

“It’s delicious. I’m not going to say no,” he chuckled. He happily dug into the breakfast. When he finished, he took my hand. “Bella, I know that you think that you’re not doing enough. But, looking at how you comforted her and loved her? You are doing enough. _More_ than enough.”

I blew out a breath and looking at him. “I needed to hear that, Edward. It’s days like these that are so difficult.”

“You’re not alone. Not anymore,” he breathed. “Now, let’s get your Christmas décor set up.”

“It’s a lot of stuff,” I groaned. I got up and led him to the basement. The previous owners had some amazing shelving for storage containers. The basement was also home to our laundry room. “So, the Christmas decorations are in these sixteen containers.”

“Holy fuck,” Edward laughed anxiously. “You weren’t kidding.”

“No flat surface was left unadorned by Christmas décor,” I sighed, pulling out a tub. “Living room, family room, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, outside. Obviously, there will be some things left over. We’ll put up what we can.”

“Bedrooms?” Edward asked, arching a brow. He tugged out several bins and the box that held the largest Christmas tree.

“Each bedroom had its own tree, specific to the decorations. I think I may have to change Katie’s tree,” I shrugged. “Her previous room was a pink wonderland. When we moved in here, she said she wanted purple.”

“What was her tree last year?” he questioned.

“Barbie pink,” I giggled. “It was the ugliest thing, but Katie loved it. Maybe, I’ll give her a choice.”

Working together, we brought up the containers. Katie began poking through them with her spirits perking up. I put on some holiday music and we began by putting up the Christmas tree. Edward, who apparently had the patience to handle it, decided to tackle the twinkle lights for the tree. Katie and I put up the other decorations in the living room, bedazzling the fireplace mantle, the front windows and small sitting area across from the living room.

We took a break around two to take Sam out for a walk. Edward and I held hands as Katie handled Sam. He was well-trained and he didn’t pull her.

After a half hour walk, we were invigorated to finish putting the decorations. Edward had finished the lights prior to the walk and we decided to put up the ornaments. Katie asked questions about the older ornaments, curious about their meanings. She was very gentle with the fragile, breakable ornaments that had belonged to my father and our grandparents.

“Bella, Mommy usually put on the angel on top,” Katie said, holding the golden angel in her hands. “Can you do it?”

“Mommy was taller than me,” I chuckled.

“I can pick you up,” Edward said. “Even I would struggle getting the angel on top and I’m six foot three.” He crouched down. “On my shoulders.”

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Do I need to remind you that I carried you upstairs when you crashed?” he quipped, giving me a cheeky smirk. “You were dead to the world and you weigh next to nothing. I won’t drop you, angel.”

“I’m trusting you,” I grumbled. He easily lifted me onto his shoulders. I anchored my hands on his head until I got my bearings and then took the angel from his hands. Katie handed it to him as I got settled.

“A picture,” Katie said.

“In my back pocket, Little One. Grab my phone. I don’t want to drop your sister. She’s kind of important, to both of us,” he laughed. Katie reached into his pocket and he unlocked it, handing it back to her. Katie could barely contain her excitement as she took a few pictures with me trying to put the angel on top of the tree. Once I got her on the tree, Edward helped me down. “You okay, angel?”

“I like the ground,” I snorted. “You’re really tall.”

“And you’re just perfect,” he teased, pecking me quickly on the lips.

“Another picture with all of us,” Katie said, handing Edward his phone. He flipped it to selfie mode and held it out, getting the three of us in frame. He snapped a few pictures. “Can you send those to Bella, Mr. Edward?”

He pressed a few buttons and my cell phone chimed in the kitchen. “Done, Little One,” he grinned. “Now, I’ll work on the outside while you all finish in here.”

“Edward,” I frowned. “I can …”

“Nope. It’s my job to make sure my girls have a Merry Christmas,” he said, finding the outdoor garland. “Do you have a ladder?”

“In the garage,” I said.

“That’s all I need to know. You finish in here, my little elves,” he quipped, ducking out the door.

“Bella, is he your _boyfriend_?” she asked, her voice singsong. She was blushing, petting Sam, who had found his way on the couch. His tail was thumping against the pillows.

“If you _must_ know, he is,” I answered, tugging on her ponytail. “We had a date yesterday while you were out with Miss Alice, Miss Cynthia, Addy and Kamryn. That’s when he brought over the flowers and the stuffed bear for you.”

“Yay,” Katie squealed, hugging me tightly. “Mr. Edward is _sooooo_ cute!”

“You’re too young to be boy crazy, Katherine Marie. Come on. While Mr. Edward is working on the outside, we need to work on the inside, plus make dinner,” I said. “Enough slacking. Let’s go.”

After two hours, the downstairs was completely decorated. It was all very traditional and it made the house look amazing. I put the turkey tetrazzini in the oven and we checked on Edward. He was putting finishing touches on smaller lighted trees on the front stoop when we walked outside. “Wow,” Katie said. “It’s so pretty, Mr. Edward.”

“The fact that you got this all done is incredible,” I smiled.

“I’ve always been good with my hands,” he shrugged. His nose and cheeks were red from being outside. His hair was covered by a beanie and he looked much younger than thirty-five. “I was thinking that we could put those lighted decorations in each window in the front. There are six of them and you have six windows.”

“Can I have the snowman and Santa?” Katie asked. “I can use them like nightlights!”

“How about we go inside, first?” I suggested. “Mr. Edward looks frozen.”

Katie nodded, skipping up the steps and inside. Edward caught my hand. “Question, angel. I hope I’m going to be around for a while. I was wondering, can we lose the mister part in front of my name?” he asked. “I know you want Katie to be respectful and she’s awesome …”

“I think she’d like that,” I said, kissing his frigid lips. “Holy crap, you’re an icicle! Inside, Frosty.”

“I know what could warm me up,” he growled suggestively.

“Not until your nose defrosts, bub,” I giggled, pushing him up the stairs. He barked out a laugh, tugging me along with him.

While I worked on dinner, Katie and Edward decided to work on the interior lighting. Katie was determined to get the decorations in her windows. Sam was hovering near me, probably hoping for some scraps. His large brown eyes just got to me and I ended up giving him some white meat from our leftovers. He was suctioned to my side after that.

Edward snuck up behind me as I was making the salad, his arms sliding around my waist. He was much warmer and very affectionate. “Katie is admiring our handiwork,” he said, pressing a kiss just below my ear.

“She never got a chance to have those in her windows in Forks. Her room was in the back of the house. She only got her mini tree,” I said, turning my head to kiss his jaw. “Thank you for doing this with us. Despite the first part of the day, it’s been pretty incredible. You helped make that happen.”

He turned me around and lifted me onto the counter. He stepped forward, in between my legs. “Traditions, angel. I wanted them when I was a kid. Now? I get to help create them as an adult,” he said, taking my face in his hands.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are like the Grinch,” I said. He arched a brow. “Hear me out. You were all grumpy and mean when I first met you. Then, we have it out and you realize that you are capable of compassion. The key was, however, my sister. She helped your heart grow. You have a doggy sidekick with Sam.”

“At least, I’m not green and furry,” he chuckled. “I’ve got better teeth than the Grinch, too. But, you’re mistaken, angel.”

“About what?” I asked.

“Katie did break through my walls, but it was _you_ helped my heart grow,” he murmured, kissing me with everything he had.

How could I resist that?

**A/N: I know that Thanksgiving is taking _forever_ , but I promise to move it forward. Pictures of the decorations for Bella and Katie’s brownstone are on my blog, along with their old home in Forks. You can access my blog from a link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. **

**Anyhow, up next will be Edward and we’ll get some Edward and Katie time. We’ll also move forward in time, going to the launch party for New Moon cosmetics. While at the launch party, a blast from the past will make an appearance. Leave me some loving and thank you for reading!!**

**Also, thank you to those of you who gave me suggestions for Edward’s ‘affectionate’ nickname. I was torn between three … Dr. Jekyll, which came from a website that Tara suggested, Frosty, from Kathleen and Grinch from Jennifer … I think I like Grinch the best. So, we have Angelella and Grinchward.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Anyhow, up next will be Edward and we’ll get some Edward and Katie time. We’ll also move forward in time, going to the launch party for New Moon cosmetics. While at the launch party, a blast from the past will make an appearance. Leave me some loving and thank you for reading!!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_Edward_ **

After eating dinner, Bella suggested we watch a movie. With a coy smirk, she pulled up _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , the live action version. I didn’t personally care for Jim Carrey, but Katie was glued to the television, curled up between us. The stuffed toy I’d given her was in her arms as she snuggled with Bella. When the movie was over, Bella ran her fingers through Katie’s hair. “Come on, Kit Kat. Bed time,” she said.

“No,” she whined. “I want to stay up with you and Mr. Edward.”

“You’re falling asleep on me,” Bella quipped, helping a drowsy Katie to her feet. “Also, Edward said you don’t have to call him Mr. Edward anymore.”

“Oh, yeah,” she yawned. She clambered back onto the couch and into my lap. Her little arms snaked around my neck. She sighed, cuddling against me. “Can’t I stay up, Edward? Please?”

Bella rolled her eyes. I rubbed Katie’s back and kissed her forehead. “Sorry, Little One. It’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Uh huh,” she replied sleepily.

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was down for the count. I held her as I stood up. Bella led me to Katie’s room. I put the now sleeping girl under the covers. Bella kissed her cheek. With a smile, she took my hand and led me out of the room. Sam was sitting outside of the room, his tail wagging. “Do you want to stay with Katie, Sam?” I asked.

He barked lowly, walking past Bella and me and into the bedroom. He hopped onto the bed, curling up by Katie’s feet. His tail wagged as I laughed. “I see how it is, Sam,” I chuckled.

“Will he be okay in there?” Bella asked.

“That girl is the most protected person on this street,” I answered soothingly. I gently tugged on her hand and we went back downstairs. We settled on the couch with a couple of glasses of wine.

“Do you want to watch another movie? Something a little less childish, Grinch,” Bella teased.

I snorted and nodded. “Whatever you’d like, angel.”

“My mom’s favorite holiday movie was _Love, Actually_ ,” Bella smiled. “We’d usually watch it over Thanksgiving weekend. Phil hated it. So, it was a girl’s tradition. I know you’re not a girl … never mind … it’s stupid.”

“Bella, I like that movie. I’ve seen it,” I said, guiding her to cuddle with me.

“You don’t mind?” she asked.

“As long as I get to spend time with you, I’m happy, angel,” I breathed, brushing my lips over hers. We kissed for a few moments before Bella pulled back. She picked up the remote and she started the movie. We arranged ourselves on the couch. Bella was laying in front of me, idly running her fingers along my arm that was draped over her stomach.

While the movie played, I’d never felt so _content_. I always felt the need to be on the go. I never stopped for a moment. Even while I was married to Tanya, I worked myself to the bone to provide for both of us. After my divorce, I worked to dull the pain of her betrayal. Now? Holding Bella as she watched this romantic movie? It felt incredible and I was happy to be here with her. Feeling her warmth and her body next to mine felt _right_.

When the movie ended, I looked down and saw that Bella was asleep. Her face was completely relaxed as she was curled up in my arms. I kissed her temple, tightening my hold around her body. I shut off the television and looked at Bella while she slept. Her lips were puckered out and she gripped my arm, afraid that I’d leave. I didn’t want to leave. I yawned, pulling a blanket over us and adjusting Bella’s spot on the couch. Her head was on my chest, right above my heart.

“My Edward,” she mumbled, moving closer to me. “My Grinch … so handsome, so loving …”

Looking down, I was afraid that she had woken up, but she was still asleep. I didn’t think I was loving. I wasn’t sure if I was capable of loving someone. I couldn’t say it to my parents. When Tanya said it to me, I never said those three words to her. I always said ‘me, too.’ Could I open up my heart, trust someone enough to love them? 

As my eyes drifted shut, I imagined opening my heart to Bella and allowing myself to love her, to love Katie.

Was it worth it?

“I don’t feel alone anymore,” Bella said, her voice rough with sleep and emotion poured out of her sleepy admission. “Don’t leave me, Edward … please?”

“Never, angel,” I whispered. “I can’t walk away from you.”

“Kay. Sleep, Grinch. Sleepy sleep,” she mumbled.

I chuckled, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

Definitely worth it. But, can I say those words?

xx FFADS xx

I was sleeping heavily, but I woke up with a start. Katie was sitting on the cocktail table with Sam next to her. His nose was inches away from my eyes. “Get a breath mint, Sam,” I grumbled, tightening my hold around Bella.

“I think Sam needs to go potty, Edward,” Katie whispered. “He was scratching at the door.”

I scrubbed my face and wriggled my way out of Bella’s arms. I covered her with a blanket. Blinking at the clock, I was surprised at how late I’d slept in. Usually, I was up by six. It was well after eight. “Stay with Bella, Little One. I’ll take out Sam.”

“There are keys in the bowl near the door, Edward,” Katie explained, curling up on the chair opposite of the couch.

I put on my coat and hooked Sam up to his leash. I swiped a set keys from the bowl, taking Sam out for a brisk walk. It was colder and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. Sam took care of his business and I walked back to Bella and Katie’s home. When I was back inside, Katie was trying to get some juice. “Whoa, hold up, Little One,” I said.

“I want some orange juice. And, I’m hungry,” she pouted.

“How about this? Why don’t you get dressed and brush your teeth? We’ll let Bella sleep in a little bit and we’ll get breakfast, hmmm?” I suggested. “We’ll get something for her.”

“Okay,” she grinned, darting out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I found a piece of paper and left a brief note for Bella, explaining my absence. After that, I popped a piece of gum because I didn’t have my tooth brush. Katie came back downstairs. I helped her into her shoes and coat, holding her hand as we left the house. “Where are we going, Edward?”

“Well, first, we’re going to my car,” I answered. “Then, we’re going to a diner nearby. They have the best waffles.”

“I love waffles,” Katie smiled, bouncing on her toes. We got to my SUV and I buckled her into the booster seat I’d had purchased. I got into the driver’s seat and warmed up the car. “Edward, can you help me?”

“Is everything okay, Katie?” I asked.

“I’m good, but I want to get Bella something special for Christmas,” Katie said. “Can we go shopping?”

“Now?” I snickered.

“Not now, silly,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Before Christmas.”

“I think we can do that, Katie,” I answered honestly. “Maybe you can help me find a present for Bella, too.” I backed out of my spot and drove us to one of my favorite diners. I parked the car and we went inside. We sat down at a booth. “What do you want to eat, Little One?”

“I want waffles,” she said. “With bacon.”

“Do you want milk or juice, Katie?”

“Apple juice,” she chirped.

“Good morning,” said the waitress. She was older, about my mom’s age and she wore a pink waitress uniform. “I’m Liv and I’ll be your server. Would your daughter like some crayons and a kids menu?”

“Yes, please,” Katie smiled. Liv walked away and returned with a pack of crayons and small booklet. “Thank you!”

“You’re very polite,” Liv grinned. “What can I get you both?”

“Um, she’d like waffles with bacon, with a glass of apple juice,” I sputtered. “I’ll have a Greek omelet with a side of sausage and extra tzatziki sauce. Also, for when we’re almost ready to go, I’d like another order of waffles with scrambled eggs and bacon.”

“Do you want bread, an English muffin or blueberry muffin with your omelet?” Liv asked.

“Blueberry muffin,” I answered. “And coffee. Lots of coffee.”

“You got it, hon,” Liv grinned. She walked away and put in the order. A few moments later, she returned with a plastic cup with Katie’s apple juice and a cup of coffee for me.

“Did you have fun yesterday, Katie?” I asked her as she colored on the menu.

“Yeah,” she grinned. “It was almost like when Mommy and Daddy where alive.”

“Do you remember them?”

“A little bit. Mommy and Bella are almost the same,” Katie shrugged. “They look the same, only Mommy was older. Oh, and Mommy was taller than Bella.”

“What about your dad?” I asked.

“Daddy was really smart. He was a doctor,” Katie replied.

“My dad’s a doctor, too,” I grinned.

“I don’t remember Daddy as much as Mommy,” Katie frowned. “I love both of them, but I don’t remember him. Is that bad?”

“It’s not bad, Katie. Did you spend more time with your Mom?”

“Yeah, I did,” she nodded. “But, does that mean that I love Mommy more and Daddy less?”

“No, Little One,” I murmured.

“You said your daddy’s a doctor?” Katie asked, blinking up at me. “What does your mommy do?”

“Well, my mom used to work as an interior decorator,” I answered.

“What’s that?”

“She buys furniture and helps decorate people’s houses,” I replied. “But, she doesn’t do that anymore. She retired from working and now? She focuses her attention on helping other people, especially children who lost their families.”

“How does she do that?” Katie whispered. “Does she bring them back?”

“It’s not like that, Little One,” I explained. “When I was a little younger than you, my parents died.”

“Like Mommy and Daddy?”

Not wanting to explain to the four-year-old about my parents’ drug abuse, I lied. Slightly. “A bit. But, I didn’t have an older sister like Bella to take care of me. I waited a long time, but my parents adopted me. So, my mom helps kids whose parents had died or they couldn’t take care of them anymore. I also help out, too. Do you remember when you were sick?”

“I still cough,” she grumbled. “Especially after running around. But, yeah, I remember when I was really sick.”

“The doctor you saw, he’s a friend of mine,” I said. “I helped Bella to get you in to see him. She was so worried.”

“He was nice,” Katie said, sipping her juice. “He gave me medicine to stop my coughing.” She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide and curious. “Do you miss your real Mommy and Daddy?”

“I don’t remember much about them, Katie. I have a faded picture of them, but I don’t remember anything about who they were or what they did,” I sighed.

“Breakfast is served,” Liv said, putting down the plates. “I’ll also have George make your to-go order. It’ll be ready when you’re done eating. Enjoy!”

“Can you cut my waffles, Edward?” Katie asked.

I slid her plate over to my side and I carefully cut her waffles, drizzling some syrup on top. “That good, Little One?”

“Yeah,” she said, clapping her hands. “Thank you!”

The rest of our breakfast was spent talking about Katie’s time at preschool and day care. She told me about her friends and how much she adored her teacher, Miss Valenti. Katie also prattled on about this new dance class that she wanted to attend. It sounded like she wanted me to finagle Bella into getting her to go. She was acting all innocent, telling me about the shoes, the costumes and the other girls in the class. Her best friend, Tia, was in it and she really wanted to join the class.

“Katie, I’ll talk to Bella, but no promises,” I chuckled as I gestured for the bill.

“It could be a present from you,” she giggled. 

“Tempting, Little One. However, I wouldn’t be the one taking you to the classes,” I snickered as Liv came with a plastic bag with Bella’s breakfast. “Do you want to take your waffles home with you?”

“Yes, please,” Katie nodded. “They were really, really nummy.”

“I’ll let George know that you liked it. Do you need a to-go container?” Liv grinned. She picked up the plate. “I’ll be right back with her leftovers. You can pay the check at the front counter.”

“Much appreciated,” I replied. “And no, thank you.” I finished my coffee and helped Katie out of the booth. I paid the bill, leaving a healthy tip for Liv. Carrying the leftovers, we walked to the car and I helped her into her booster. Driving us back to the brownstone, I managed to find a spot closer to Bella’s house. Using the keys I’d taken, I let us back inside.

“Bella!” Katie smiled, running to her sister. Bella had showered and was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized hoodie. “We got you breakfast.”

“Thank you, Kit Kat,” Bella breathed, hugging her tightly. She looked up at me, grinning shyly. “Did you two have fun?”

“Yeah,” Katie answered for us. “Are we going to church today?”

“Maybe tonight, for the evening service,” Bella answered. “Why don’t you go up to your room? We need to do some laundry.” Katie nodded, running up the stairs. Sam followed her. Bella turned back to me. “I woke up alone on my couch. Well, not alone. Sam was curled behind my legs. He’s one hot dog.” She pulled out the note I’d left her. “You are so sweet, Edward. Leaving me love notes?”

“I didn’t want you to think that I’d kidnapped your kid sister. I also wanted to give you a chance to sleep in,” I chuckled, stepping toward her. I slid my hand to her neck, caressing her soft skin. She slid her palms up my chest and she kissed me. Her lips were so soft, pliant against mine. My other hand snaked around her tiny waist. Our kisses were slow, languid. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“For being you. For showing me how much your heart has grown, Grinch,” she giggled. “For breakfast.” She kissed me again, trailing her fingers along my jaw. She took the bag from my hand, eagerly digging into the meal I’d gotten her. “How was Katie?”

“She was totally fine, but she freaked me out this morning,” I snickered, pouring myself a cup of coffee. “She and Sam were _right there_. Apparently, Sam needed to answer the call of nature. After I took him out, we went out for breakfast. Katie wanted me to tell you that she wants to take dance classes.”

“Now she’s got you doing her dirty work?” Bella groaned. “That girl is relentless.”

“I’m just telling you what she told me,” I said, tugging Bella into my arms. “My job is done. The rest is up to you.”

“Well, she’ll get her dance lessons. I got the information from Senna and she starts in January,” Bella nodded. “Are you going to stay today?”

“Like you, I have some chores that need to get done,” I frowned, sliding my hands to her hips. I was always cognizant of where my hands were. I didn’t want her to think that I was only with her for her body. Though, her body was extremely sexy. Regardless of my thoughts, I knew what it was like to have my body violated and I didn’t want to disrespect her. “I’ve got a business meeting in New York on Wednesday and I have to make sure I have everything for the trip.”

“When are you leaving?” Bella asked. “And, what’s the meeting about?”

“Tuesday after work. My meeting is early on Wednesday,” I answered, pulling her closer. “The meeting is for a hotel chain. They’re shopping for an advertising agency to promote their rebranded version of luxury, boutique hotels. Peter and Charlotte are coming with me since this is their strength.”

“When will you be back?”

“At some point on Friday,” I frowned. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me, too,” Bella said. “What’s going to happen with Sam?”

“He’s staying with my parents. I could have boarded him, but my mom asked to watch him,” I snorted. “Can I call you while I’m on my business trip?”

“Of course,” she answered, giving me a warm smile. “Do we need to fill out the paperwork for the company?”

“I’ll let Rose know. We’ll fill out the paperwork, filing it with HR and informing the company of our relationship. I don’t want to hide you. I’m proud that you’re with me,” I murmured, cupping her face. Leaning down, I kissed her mouth. I could taste the syrup from her waffles. “I do need to go, angel.”

“Kay,” she sighed against my mouth.

Bella called up to Katie, asking her to bring down Sam. Katie was sad that I was taking her furry pal back home with me. I crouched down, hugging my Little One. She kissed my cheek, thanking me for breakfast and for helping set up their holiday decorations. While she hooked up Sam’s leash, I kissed Bella goodbye.

After a short drive back to my condo, I felt so lonely and bereft. The warmth of Bella’s home had seeped into my soul. I had basked in her tender touches and gentle smiles. My condo was cold and empty. I wanted to turn around and go back.

But, I had responsibilities to take care of.

Being an adult sucks.

xx FFADS xx

On Monday morning, Bella and I filled out the paperwork, acknowledging our relationship. Rose gave us both copies and put a digital copy in our personnel files. Unfortunately, that was the last time I saw Bella. I was stuck in meeting after meeting on Monday and Tuesday, trying to fill five days’ worth of work in two days.

While I was out of town, Bella and I traded voicemails. She was just as busy with her new role on her team. Her responsibilities had easily tripled as Alice was not going to hire a new junior executive until after the first of the year. Ironically, their team was one of the most successful. Their workload was huge and they made their clients happy. The email I’d received from Victoria about the team was nothing but complimentary. She was eager to have us help them with their next big launch, a spring launch for their summer products. 

Upon my return to Chicago, late on Friday, I rode to my condo in the back of a limo. I was checking my email and trying to stay awake. I was up early and was on the go from the moment I woke up until I sat down in the airplane. In my hand, my cell phone rang. I smiled crookedly when I saw Bella’s exquisite face pop up on my screen. Sliding my finger across the screen, I answered, “Hello, angel.”

“Grinch! I’m actually talking to you,” she giggled. “Not your voicemail? Has hell frozen over?”

“Ha, ha, Swan,” I snorted. “I’ve been busy.”

“I know. I’m teasing, Edward. Congratulations on winning the bid,” she said.

“You heard?”

“It was announced by Bloomberg News. Phones have been ringing off the hook,” Bella gushed. “Peter and Charlotte are going to work on this collaboratively?”

“Yes. The hotel CEO was insistent that they work together. They loved the personal touches that Charlotte created, but the advertising plan that Peter had laid out. They’re pulling from your playbook, angel,” I sighed, sitting back in the limo. “A multi-faceted, multi-pronged plan to promote the hotels. They’re using social media, traditional advertising and television spots. I can’t remember being so excited for an advertising bid presentation.”

“I’m proud of you, Edward,” Bella breathed. “Now, I know that you’re probably tired, but I wanted to see if you got in okay.”

“I did. The limo is pulling up to my condo now,” I said. “I have a date with my bed. I’m exhausted. I don’t sleep well when I’m out of town.”

“I get that. The bed is never quite comfortable enough and you’re hyper aware of every sound,” Bella chuckled. “It’s a bit more harrowing as a woman.”

“Did something happen to you?” I asked, my hackles rising.

“Not me. My roommate. Angela was mugged while she was interviewing for her first job after she graduated from college,” Bella explained. “It could have been worse, but a good Samaritan chased the mugger away before … well …”

“You don’t have to say anymore,” I frowned. The car door opened and I slid out, handing the driver his payment, plus a hefty tip. I balanced my computer bag and suitcase, making my way upstairs. “Did they catch the guy who mugged your friend?”

“Yeah. Karma bit him in the ass. He got hit by a car. An old lady rolled through a stoplight and he broke his leg,” Bella explained. “Angela still pressed charges and it turned out that the guy had several warrants out for his arrest for other crimes. Proof that crime doesn’t pay.”

“Well, that’s good,” I said, unlocking my door and walking directly to my couch. I collapsed onto it and kicked off my dress shoes. “It’s so nice to be home.”

“Will I see your handsome face this weekend?” she asked.

“I have to do some work, but I’d like to see my two favorite girls,” I cooed.

“Would you be willing to go shopping with me and Katie?” Bella murmured. “I need to get her presents. There are a few things I need to get and …”

“I’ll be happy, angel,” I smiled. “While you shop for Katie, she can help me find a present for you.”

“Edward,” she chided.

“It’s a boyfriend’s prerogative to spoil his girlfriend,” I quipped.

“Then, I’ll have to spoil you, too,” she sighed dramatically. “Oh, and I’ve spoken to my MAC family. We’re all good to go for a Christmas Eve celebration at my house. We’re doing a white elephant gift exchange. Either regift something you’ve received or bring something new, but nothing over $25.”

“That’s doable,” I yawned.

“Go to sleep, Grinch,” Bella urged.

“This Grinch is exhausted,” I mumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, angel.”

We said good night and I dragged my exhausted body to the bedroom. I put my suits, shirts and one of my ties into my dry cleaning bag. I stripped out of my clothes and fell into bed, crashing almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I dropped of my laundry, picked up Sam and went to the grocery store before heading over to Bella’s. It was Katie who suggested we go to the same outdoor mall that she’d gone to on Black Friday with Alice and her sister. I drove us out to the suburbs, spending the day shopping. With Katie’s help, I found Bella two presents and paid for a couple of presents for Katie to give to her sister.

After our shopping excursion, we drove back to the city and took Katie to the Christkindlmarket. She had her picture taken with the with the Christkind, the blonde, crowned incarnation of Jesus Christ. We shared mugs of hot chocolate, devoured pretzels and bought a few more ornaments for the tree, including a couple for Katie’s tree in her room.

We drove back to my condo, which was completely devoid of any holiday décor. When I came back from taking Sam out for a walk, Katie ripped me a new one. She was so sad to see my home look so empty and she wanted to give me her tree. I thanked her, but gently reminded her that a pink Barbie tree didn’t really match my masculine decorations. Bella hopped in and told her that I’d been out of town. I hadn’t had a chance to put up my decorations. I agreed with her and I made mental note to pick up a tree, lights and decorations at some point.

Bella asked to keep Katie’s presents at my place since Katie was notorious for trying to see what she got before Christmas. I agreed and kept the gifts in my closet, along with the gifts I’d purchased for Bella and the few I’d picked up for Katie, as well. After hiding the presents, I drove them both home since I was mildly jetlagged and still exhausted from my business trip. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my evening, kissing and being with Bella. Unfortunately, my old body had other ideas.

Sleep overrode my libido.

Until the next morning, but a long session in the shower took care of that.

xx FFADS xx

A couple weeks had passed since I’d returned from New York and this weekend, we were attending the New Moon Cosmetics launch party. It was being held at the Peninsula Hotel. Bella and Alice had taken a half day to get ready for the event. Victoria had arranged for them to enjoy some time at the spa in the hotel and to be made up, using the products from the launch.

Katie was spending the night with one of Bella’s neighbors, Senna, whose daughter was Katie’s closest friend. The following day, Senna was bringing Katie to the dance studio and she was going to try out the dance class that Bella had tentatively enrolled her in.

Because Katie was spending the night, I made arrangements for a room at the Peninsula. Bella and I had been taking things slowly when it came to physical intimacy. One night, after a rather heavy make out session on Bella’s bed, I pulled away, almost in agony with arousal. I wanted more. I wanted her, but my brain was overriding everything.

_“I’m a mess, Bella,” I said, thrusting my hands into my hair. “I want this. I want you.”_

_“So do I, Edward, but with your past … it makes sense that we take things slowly,” she said gently. “I’d rather build our relationship on mutual respect, friendship and emotional intimacy than jumping right into bed.”_

_“Really?” I asked. “You don’t hate me. You don’t think I’m … ugh!”_

_“Quite the opposite, Edward,” she murmured, pulling my hands out of my hair. “Does that mean that I don’t want rip off your clothes? Very much so, but that’s the lust talking. I want to be with you, on your terms. When your head catches up with your heart? You’ll know. For now, I’ll just be being a lot of batteries.” I arched a brow, turning to face her. She smirked, opening her nightstand drawer and revealing a purple vibrator. “Your kisses … they leave me aching.”_

_“Trust me. I know,” I said, adjusting my arousal in my jeans. “My dick has never been so soft.”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense,” she giggled. “Don’t you want to be hard?”_

_“Trying to give myself a hand job without any sort of lubrication? Recipe for disaster,” I groaned. “So, I went and bought some lotion …_ your _lotion. The same scent you wear and …” I blushed, falling back on her pillows. “I’m thirty-five and I’m a fucking moron.”_

_“No, you’re perfect, Edward. I think it’s sweet that you make your junk smell like me,” she snickered, snuggling up to me. She kissed my jaw and hopped off the bed._

_“Where are you going?”_

_She walked back, tossing something to me. I caught it and recognized it as my body wash. “We’re both morons, using your criteria. You always smell so delicious. When we dropped of the presents, I took a picture of your body wash and bought a couple of bottles.”_

_I put the body wash onto the nightstand and pulled her into my arms. “How did I get so lucky? Thank you for being so …_ you _,” I breathed._

_“You make it easy, Grinch,” she said, sliding her arm around my waist. “But, you need to go. It’s a work night and I’ve got a meeting tomorrow morning at Fringe, followed by a lunch with the Chicago CEO of Mario Tricoci and an afternoon of fine-tuning the Pixi rebrand. Busy, busy, busy … my boss is a real slave driver.”_

_“I can yell at Alice for you,” I teased._

_“Hmmm, tempting, but no. Thank you for coming over and this will all be okay,” she smiled, kissing my lips. “When we’re both ready to take that step? It will be perfect; a physical representation of what we feel for each other. Not impulsive decisions based on lust and desire. It will be trust, love, balance, friendship, partnership, true intimacy.”_

I felt so much more at ease with Bella after that conversation. We were both on the same page, but I wanted to explore our physical relationship. I wanted to _give_ her pleasure.

I’m not going to lie. The pervy male brain in me wanted Bella to strip naked and watch her get herself off.

So, I hoped that tonight, after the launch party, we could take things a bit further. Away from the house and in a hotel room … neutral ground. If she wasn’t ready, I’d be disappointed, but I’d honor her wishes.

“Boss,” Emmett said. “You awake?”

“Huh?” I answered intelligently.

“You were spacing out, Edward,” Emmett smiled. “Shelly called you twice before she sent me inside. You were looking at Bella’s picture on your desk. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You ready for tonight?” I asked. Emmett was invited since he was on the team that created the New Moon advertising campaign. Rose was attending as his date.

“Not looking forward to wearing a suit, but I’m looking forward to spending time with Rose. Since I’ve started my new position, I’ve been chained to my office, trying to create my team and set up preliminary meetings with clients. I don’t know how Alice and the rest of the team leaders make it look so easy,” Emmett answered.

“Have you delegated to your second in command? Sophie? When I met with her, she seemed to know what she was doing,” I asked.

“Sophie and I make a good team and I have delegated, but it’s still a lot of work. The other candidates that have submitted resumes and applied for the positions are not strong,” Emmett shrugged. “Anyway, Rose just left and she wanted me to remind you that your suit is in your office, along with a car that is waiting in the basement to drive you to the Peninsula. I’m heading home to change.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” I chuckled.

“You coming to the bar for the game this weekend?” he asked by the doorway. “We’ve missed you the past couple of weeks.”

“I’m planning on it,” I said. “With Thanksgiving, that business trip and real life, I’d spent more time in the office.”

“Or, with Bella,” Emmett teased. I blushed and grinned. “I’m not giving you shit, Edward. It’s a new relationship. You want to spend time with your girl. I get it. But, your boys want to see your ugly mug. New bar this week …”

“Where?” I asked.

“Timothy O’Tooles Pub,” Emmett answered. “We’re meeting at eleven.” He waved as he ducked out of my office.

I got up, locking my door and walked into the private bathroom. I’d pulled more all-nighters than I could count. I was eternally grateful for the previous owner for installing a shower in the private bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and took a quick shower, scouring my body and hair. Once I was clean, I put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs. My face was a bit scruffy and I didn’t restock razors in here. I grumbled internally while I tried to tame my hair. Spraying on some cologne, I dressed in a navy blue suit. As I was tying my tie, my cell phone chirped and it was the car I’d arranged. I responded that I was on my way down. I also sent a text to Bella, informing her that I was on my way.

Riding down to the basement, I got into the waiting black car. I checked my email while the driver navigated the crowded city streets. He pulled up to the Peninsula hotel. “Will you be needing me later on tonight, Mr. Cullen?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” I said, handing him a tip. The car service was paid for through the company. “Thank you and have a great holiday season.”

“You, too, Mr. Cullen,” he grinned, pocketing the tip.

Sliding out of the car, I walked into the Peninsula. It was crowded, but I noticed Bella right away. She was standing near the Christmas tree. She was wearing an exquisite lace burgundy cocktail dress. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in soft waves, pinned back from her face. She wore some chunky gold jewelry, a pair of gold strappy heels and a gold clutch. I practically floated toward her. “Bella, you look … I have no words,” I whispered.

She smiled at me. Her makeup was elegant and understated, enhancing her natural beauty. “You look sexy has hell in that tuxedo, Edward,” she purred, running her fingers along my tie.

“You are sexy, exquisite, beautiful and perfect,” I whispered, punctuating each compliment with a sweet kiss to her skin and ending with her lips. “How was your date with Alice?”

“It was amazing. Victoria made arrangements for massages, manicures, pedicures, hair and makeup,” she grinned, wiggling her fingers. She had soft manicure on her fingers, but her toes matched her dress. “Anyway, Alice and Jasper are already upstairs. Emmett texted me and he said that he and Rose are on their way.”

“We have one stop to make, if it’s okay with you,” I smiled, tucking her arm into mine. We walked to the front desk. “Hello, I’m Edward Cullen and I reserved a room?” I blinked to Bella and she gave me a warm grin. _She’s okay with this. Excellent._

“I have your reservation, Mr. Cullen,” the receptionist said. “I’ll just need a credit card for any incidental costs.” I slid over my card. With a few key strokes, my credit card and two keycards. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” I replied, tucking the cards into my pocket. Threading fingers with Bella’s, we walked to the bank of elevators. Once inside, I squeezed her hand. “I wanted to have the option. I know that Katie is spending the night with her friend and …”

“Edward, I’m okay with us spending the night. It will be nice to sleep with you in a bed and not on a couch,” she teased.

The doors to the elevator opened. The room outside of the ball room was decorated in black, gold, white and silver. It should have looked gaudy, but it was elegant and made the entire space sparkle. There was a photographer, snapping photos. She took a few photos and I’d hoped that copies would be made available.

“Bella,” Victoria breathed, teetering toward us. She was wearing a black dress that hugged every curve. “You made it!” She hugged my girlfriend. “You look exquisite, girl.”

“So do you,” Bella beamed. “I love your dress and this party is insane, in the best way, of course.”

“Thanks,” she chirped. “Edward, I’m happy you came as well. Bella has been invaluable and you’ve got a great team.”

“Bella’s more than just a teammate,” I said, sliding my arm around her waist.

“Oooh, la la,” Victoria sang. “I recognized some fireworks between you two. Now, smile for the camera. These are going on the website. Maria … come take our picture!” The photographer scurried over and more pictures were taken. “Thanks, Maria! You are amazing! Now, you two? Drink some free alcohol and eat delicious nosh. Laurent is inside with his new _girlfriend_.”

“You don’t like her?” Bella asked.

“She’s a bit slutty and money-hungry,” Victoria grumbled. “Also, her tits are lopsided.” She cupped her breasts and adjusted them in her dress. “Anyway, have you seen Emmett? He’s the last one I need to take a picture with. We also need a group shot.”

“Emmett’s on his way. He’s been recently promoted,” I said. “He’s building his own team. Bella’s also been promoted, too.”

“I took over for Emmett,” Bella blushed, gently elbowing my side.

Victoria grinned happily, swiping a few glasses of champagne. She handed one to both Bella and me before taking one for herself. “To promotions, success, business relationships and new love!”

Bella and I clinked our glass with hers, taking a sip. “To all the happiness in the world,” I added. Bella clinked her glass to mine, grinning secretly. I brushed my lips along her temple and she just snuggled closer.

“I see Emmett and his girlfriend,” Victoria said, putting her glass on a passing server’s tray.

“Come, angel,” I said, weaving my fingers with Bella’s. “Let’s mingle.”

The inside of the ballroom was decorated beautifully. It sparkled under the specialty lights. Photos from the campaign were projected on various screens and the makeup was displayed elegantly around the room. There was music playing, giving the room a funky vibe.

“This has got to be the coolest launch party I’d ever been to,” Alice gushed, hugging Bella and then quickly squeezing me. “Victoria has told me that presales are through the roof and the hype is mainly positive.”

“Mainly?” Jasper asked.

“A few negative reviews, but they are from New Moon’s competitors,” Alice said, rolling her eyes. “Oh, there’s Laurent! We should congratulate him.”

Navigating through the crowd, Alice tapped on Laurent’s shoulder. He turned around, his smile wide and blinding. “Alice! Bella!” he said, hugging them both. “Jasper, it’s good to see you.” He shook hands with Jasper. “And, Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming.” I shook hands with him, as well.

“Congratulations, Laurent. You must be so proud,” I grinned.

“We worked hard for years and to see it come to fruition? It’s beyond amazing,” Laurent said. “It wouldn’t have been possible without the hard work of everyone on the advertising team.” He blinked to Bella. “You are a goddess, Bella. Your ideas are fresh, innovative and perfect for our new line.”

“It was a team effort,” Bella said humbly.

“Laurie! They didn’t have Macallan whiskey, only Johnnie Walker Blue,” said a female voice. I cringed, recognizing it immediately. “Here you go, baby.” She sashayed up to Laurent, handing him a glass. She was wearing a dress that barely legal, displaying her body in an unflattering way. Her hair was bleached blonde and her makeup was caked on. With an impassive expression, her ice-blue eyes found mine. “Edward, fancy seeing you here.”

I glowered at her, wanting the world to swallow me whole. “Tanya …”

_Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: Sorry … cliffhanger.**

**Pictures are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me your thoughts and thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**We left off with a cliffhanger from the last chapter. We’ll pick up where we left off, but in Bella’s POV. There will be some fall-out from the cliffie … you’ll just have to see what happens.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Edward_ **

The inside of the ballroom was decorated beautifully. It sparkled under the specialty lights. Photos from the campaign were projected on various screens and the makeup was displayed elegantly around the room. There was music playing, giving the room a funky vibe.

“This has got to be the coolest launch party I’d ever been to,” Alice gushed, hugging Bella and then quickly squeezing me. “Victoria has told me that presales are through the roof and the hype is mainly positive.”

“Mainly?” Jasper asked.

“A few negative reviews, but they are from New Moon’s competitors,” Alice said, rolling her eyes. “Oh, there’s Laurent! We should congratulate him.”

Navigating through the crowd, Alice tapped on Laurent’s shoulder. He turned around, his smile wide and blinding. “Alice! Bella!” he said, hugging them both. “Jasper, it’s good to see you.” He shook hands with Jasper. “And, Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming.” I shook hands with him, as well.

“Congratulations, Laurent. You must be so proud,” I grinned.

“We worked hard for years and to see it come to fruition? It’s beyond amazing,” Laurent said. “It wouldn’t have been possible without the hard work of everyone on the advertising team.” He blinked to Bella. “You are a goddess, Bella. Your ideas are fresh, innovative and perfect for our new line.”

“It was a team effort,” Bella said humbly.

“Laurie! They didn’t have Macallan whiskey, only Johnnie Walker Blue,” said a female voice. I cringed, recognizing it immediately. “Here you go, baby.” She sashayed up to Laurent, handing him a glass. She was wearing a dress that barely legal, displaying her body in an unflattering way. Her hair was bleached blonde and her makeup was caked on. With an impassive expression, her ice-blue eyes found mine. “Edward, fancy seeing you here.”

I glowered at her, wanting the world to swallow me whole. “Tanya …”

_Fuck. My. Life._

**_Bella_ **

Who the fuck was this silicone Barbie and why was she glaring at my boyfriend? Edward was as stiff as a board, his jaw clenched and his green eyes icing over. He looked like the angry, broken man I’d first met. Emmett and Rosalie had made their way over to our group.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” she asked.

“My apologies, beloved,” Laurent cooed, sliding his arm around her waist. “Tanya Denali, this is the team that created our advertising campaign. We have Alice Brandon, the team leader. Emmett is her right hand.”

“Was her right hand,” Emmett answered. “I now have my own team.”

“Congratulations, Emmett,” Laurent beamed.

“Thanks,” Emmett nodded, pursing his lips. “I may have been Alice’s right hand, but Bella was the brains behind this promotional campaign. She really bonded with Victoria and together, they came up with this multi-faceted approach using social media. We’re lucky to work with her.”

“Agreed,” Laurent smiled, clinking his champagne glass with mine. “And we’re already working on our next campaign. Right, Bella?”

“We’ve got preliminary plans figured out,” I nodded. “Victoria is still trying to finagle me to be the model for the print ads. I’m no model.”

“I disagree,” Edward murmured, but his voice was different, colder. “You’re exquisite.” I blushed, stepping closer to him. I heard a scoff and an evil laugh. I blinked up, watching the hateful woman sidled up to Laurent.

Tanya looked at me, her ice-blue eyes cold and angry. Her nose was wrinkled, I think, like she was smelling something foul. I couldn’t really tell since she had more Botox in face than skin. “You? You’re so plain. That dress is abominable. Completely unflattering.”

I stiffened, clenching my hands into fists. Edward’s arm tightened around my waist, holding me closer to his stiff body. “Tanya, that is hardly appropriate. Bella is twice the woman you ever would be,” he snapped. “She’d never hurt me like you did. You’re nothing but a worthless whore. I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

“Mr. Cullen, that’s my woman you’re dissing,” Laurent sneered.

“And your _woman_ is my ex-wife,” Edward sneered. “She’s a soul-sucking, gold-digging slut. It’s _clearly_ apparent that not much has changed, Tanya. I’d check your bank statements, Laurent. She’s got sticky fingers, who is probably spending your money on coke and heroin. If it weren’t for the prenuptial agreement, I’d be in the poor house. But, she likes to fuck around and snort some blow. Get tested.” He stepped away; his voice barely controlled. “Excuse me.”

Silicon Barbie scowled at Edward’s retreating form. We all noticed that Laurent had stepped away from Tanya, pulling out his phone. His brows furrowed and he looked at Tanya with new eyes. “He’s right,” Laurent muttered. “My bank account is missing over $50,000.”

“I needed a dress, Laurie,” Tanya pouted. “And shoes and accessories for this event.”

“$50,000? No, honey … this shit doesn’t fly with me. If you excuse us,” Laurent spat, wrapping his fingers around Tanya’s arm. He dragged her away and he clearly was _not_ happy.

“That was the ex,” Rose muttered. “She’s a piece of work.”

“Apparently,” I said flatly.

“We should check on Laurent,” Alice said.

“Maybe, after he throws the harlot to the curb,” Emmett snorted.

“I’m going to find Edward. That bitch has crossed him for the last fucking time,” I said. I turned on my heel, scurrying out of the ballroom.

“Bella, we need to take a group picture,” Victoria called, rushing to catch up with me. She brushed my hair back, giving me a smile. “Please?”

“There’s been some drama, Victoria. Can we postpone the picture until after I try to deal with it?” I explained. I hastily looked around, trying to find Edward. “Did you see Edward walk through here?”

“He looked absolutely enraged, but yeah,” she nodded.

“Where did he go?”

“He was walking toward the bathroom,” Victoria said, pointing down a hallway.

I said thank you and walked into the hallway. I walked toward the men’s room. I heard some angry muttering. Pushing my way into the bathroom, I found Edward pacing inside like a caged animal. Once fully inside, I flipped the lock. “Edward?” I whispered.

He looked up at me and he was so angry, completely lost to his rage. His eyes were glacial and his handsome face was pulled into murderous sneer. “Why is she here?” he spat. “It’s enough that she …” I stepped forward, placing my hands on his hot cheeks. “She _ruined_ me, Bella. She hit me where it hurt the most and tore me to shreds.”

“She doesn’t have that power over you anymore,” I hissed, hating the blonde woman who’d thrown away so much. 

“It’s not her. It’s everything,” he said, pulling back. He sat down heavily on a bench, thrusting his hands into his hair. “She took so much from me … I’m terrified that … it’ll happen again.” He looked up at me, distrust within his evergreen irises.

I moved so I was crouching in front of him. “Edward, I’m not her. I could never even fathom doing what she did to you,” I whispered. “What she did to you was abhorrent, awful, and she deserved all that she got, if not more. You didn’t deserve it, Edward. You deserve happiness. You deserve love and joy. Don’t let her reappearance get in your way.”

“But, as soon as I find it, I lose it,” he whispered, his eyes unseeing. “Happiness, love, joy … I’ve lost it all.”

“Did you lose me?” I pressed, caressing his handsome face. His eyes closed and he pulled his brows together. His lashes were damp, but I didn’t see any tears. “Edward, look at me.” He opened his eyes and they were a little more focused, swirling with emotion. “Did you lose me? Are you unhappy with me? Do you think you’re unlovable?”

“No, angel,” he whispered. “You are the only thing that makes me happy and worthy of redemption. You see _me_. Not the dark-souled monster.”

“You are _not_ a monster, Edward. You never could be. You are filled with so much light … not darkness. She has no more power over you. You are in control, Edward. Only you,” I murmured. Edward traced my face, helping me to stand and staring into my eyes. “You’re stronger than anyone I know.”

“Not stronger than you, Bella,” he said. He slid his arms around my waist, burying his nose into my hair. I didn’t say anything. I just scratched his back as he calmed down, giving him the support he should have always had. He blew out a breath, stepping back and looked at me. His fingers gently caressed my features, barely stroking my skin. “Thank you, angel. Just, thank you for everything.” He leaned down, kissing my lips so lovingly.

There was a harsh pounding on the door. We jumped apart from the interruption. “Come on! I’ve got take a leak!”

“Attractive,” I deadpanned.

“Thank you, angel,” he whispered, appearing more composed.

“Will you be okay?” I asked quietly, threading our fingers together as we walked to the exit. He flipped the lock, opening the door for me and ushering me out of the bathroom.

“You couldn’t get a room?” the man grumbled, unzipping his fly.

Edward tensed, but I gently guided him away from the crass gentleman, peeing in the urinal. We walked to a quiet corner and sat down on a bench. Edward held my hands with his. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here, angel,” he muttered.

“Well, perhaps you got some closure,” I suggested. “I feel badly for Laurent.”

“Me, too,” Edward frowned. “Another pawn in Tanya’s game of chess. Perhaps, she’ll get her just desserts.”

“I think so,” I smirked. “Laurent was not pleased after you told him about her indiscretions. She’d stolen money from him.” I cupped my hand on his cheek. “Are you really okay? Or, do you want to go? We can go back to my place, put on some sweats and just veg out.”

“No, I want to spend the night with you on my arm. You are far more gorgeous than any other woman in that room,” Edward smiled. “Besides, I want to dance with my girlfriend.”

“You might regret that, Grinch,” I snorted. “I have two left feet.”

“It’s all in the leading,” he replied, standing up and pulling me up with him. He gave me his crooked grin, but it didn’t have its usual sparkle. I was worried about him. Seeing his ex-wife obviously hit him harder than he was letting on. The mask was firmly in place.

We walked back into the ballroom. Edward picked up glass of champagne, handing it to me. He looped my arm through his and we glided further inside. I saw Laurent, but his _date_ was blatantly absent.

“Oh, good! You’re back,” Victoria sang. “Now, we can take a group photo of everyone involved in making this product launch so successful.”

The group of over fifty people stood in front of the LCD screen with the pictures from the promotional campaign. I was sandwiched between Victoria and Edward. Several photos were taken before Victoria exclaimed that she needed a photo with the MAC superstars who’d made all her dreams come true. Once the photos were taken, Alice asked if she could post them to the MAC Instagram. Victoria eagerly agreed. They were posted and Victoria scurried over to Laurent, who was still simmering in anger over what had transpired with Edward’s ex.

Edward was still portraying what he needed to be. His smiles were easy, but there was an emptiness in his eyes. The mask was firmly in place. When the music began, Edward danced with me and it was fun. He was right; it was all being about the leading.

Toward the end of the night, the smooth sound of The Flamingos begun. Edward spun me into his arms, capturing my hand over his heart as the song, “I Only Have Eyes for You” filled the room. Our movements were smooth and the emptiness faded as he gently sang to me. It was so quiet, but his smooth baritone rumbled through my ears. To be honest, I don’t think he was even aware that he was singing. We were lost in the moment. When the song ended, Edward pressed his forehead to mine. His lips moved, but no words came out. He pressed his mouth to mine. He pulled back, staring into my eyes. “You ready to go, angel?”

“Here or back to my place?” I asked. “I would completely understand if you wanted to leave.”

The emptiness in his eyes lifted and he kissed me deeply. “I would rather go back to either your place or mine. The fact that Tanya was here? It really rattled me.”

“I get it, Edward. I do,” I smiled, brushing my hands through his soft hair. “Come on. Let’s go.” On our way out, we said our goodbyes to our friends and Victoria and Laurent. When we walked out of the ballroom, Edward called a car service. He’d taken public transit to work and was driven to the hotel. I rode in with Alice since we had our day of beauty.

“The car service I used to drive me here will arrive in a few minutes,” Edward said. “I’m sorry about …”

“Don’t apologize,” I smiled. “If I saw my psycho ex, I’d be rattled, too.”

“If I’d seen her before I met you, I would have …” he trailed off. “It wouldn’t have been pretty. I’m still reeling from the emotions, but it’s not as bad as it was before. I still have a lot of issues … I still hate myself. There’s a lot of self-loathing swirling in my head. Part of it is what Tanya did to me and the other part is my past.”

“Edward,” I chided.

“I’m working on it,” he chuckled darkly. “I really like the idea of going home, putting on a pair of sweats and just veg out. As long as I get to hold you, I’m happy.”

“That sounds fabulous, but getting out of my heels is my number one priority,” I giggled.

His cell phone chimed and he smiled. “The car’s here. Ask and ye shall receive, angel.” He helped me to my feet, draping his jacket over my shoulders. We walked out of the beautiful hotel and into the waiting black car.

“I thought you didn’t need me anymore, man,” the driver teased Edward.

“Yeah, well, plans changed,” Edward teased right back.

“Back to the office, Mr. Cullen?”

“Nope. You’re heading to this address,” Edward explained, giving him my address.

The drive was quiet. Edward draped my legs over his, massaging my calves. He was staring at me, a tender smile on his face. I snuggled closer to him, lost in his green eyes. The haunted look was fading away and more emotions swirled within his gaze.

We arrived at my home. Edward paid for the car while I took out my keys. Outside of my home, Edward slid behind me and smiled. “It looks beautiful, angel. The lights twinkling? I can see why Katie wanted all of this,” he murmured.

“We’ve added more. Katie wanted me to have a tree in my room,” I snickered and unlocked the door. “So, she worked with Senna and Tia one day when I was working late to decorate my bedroom.” Inside, I kicked off my shoes and sighed in relief. “I hate heels.”

“Those look particularly uncomfortable,” Edward chuckled.

“Come on, Grinch. We have a date with some sweats and Netflix,” I quipped.

“Unfortunately, all I have is my tux,” he smirked.

“I have some things that used to belong to Phil,” I said, tugging on his hand. “They should fit you. He was your height, but a bit more portly around the middle.” We walked upstairs and I found a t-shirt from Phil’s alma mater, Yale and a pair of plaid sleep pants. “If you want, you can change in Katie’s bathroom.”

“Thank you, angel,” he said, kissing my temple.

He ducked out of the room and I found some cute pajamas for me to lounge in. Deciding on a pair of black and white shorts with a matching long-sleeved top, I ducked into the bathroom. I stripped out of my dress, breathing deeply because I’d been trying to hide the slight pooch I had in my belly. I tugged on my jammies after I scrubbed my face clean of the makeup that was applied. I finished my nightly routine, padding back into the bedroom. I hung up the dress and put in my closet.

“Bella?” Edward called. “Do you have a hanger that I can borrow?”

“Be right there,” I replied, taking a nice wooden hanger from my closet. I knocked on the bathroom door and Edward opened it up. He was wearing the pants, but he was shirtless. He was quite muscular, but my eyes were drawn to several scars along his torso. “Here you go. My stepdad used these for his suits.”

“Perfect,” Edward smiled. He turned and I saw deeper scars along his back.

_Don’t stare. Don’t stare. DO NOT STARE!_

“Do you want something to eat? Drink? The champagne and appetizers were delicious, but not that filling,” I prattled anxiously. “I’ll get us both something. I’ll be back.” I darted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I leaned heavily against the counter, my heart shattering at the _torture_ Edward endured as a child. _Who would do that to a kid? They are fucking monsters!_ “Keep it together, Bella,” I muttered to myself. “He’s still the same guy.” I looked in the kitchen for something convenient for us to eat. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find anything. It also didn’t help that my mind was spinning out of control. I took out a bottle of beer. Alcohol seemed like a good idea.

“I know you saw them,” Edward said quietly.

“Holy shit!” I dropped the beer and it shattered all over the floor. “Damn it!”

“Don’t move, angel. You’re bare foot,” Edward chided.

“So are you,” I argued.

“I’m no stranger to pain, Bella. Please?” he frowned. “I … just, please?” I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears at his admission. He quickly mopped up the spilled beer and tossed the pieces of glass into the garbage. “I’m not hungry, Bella. And if you want me to go …”

“No!” I shouted. He jumped. “Sorry. I don’t mean to freak out, but it’s hard not to.”

“I promise to tell you about them tomorrow, angel,” he breathed, pleading with me to let it go. “Today has been such a mindfuck with seeing the ex and putting on the mask. The only thing that got me through it was you. You’re the only who sees _me_.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like an exhibit at the zoo.”

He looked at me and gave me sad grin. “You didn’t. But, based on your hasty departure I know you saw evidence of what I endured.”

I swallowed down bile, my heart breaking for the handsome man standing before me. “Well, I promised you vegging out. Let’s go upstairs and watch the worst thing imaginable and crash.”

“What’s the worst thing?” Edward asked.

“Anything with Jim Carrey in it … I’m leaning toward _Ace Ventura: Pet Detective_. It’ll rot our brains,” I quipped. It was _my_ turn to don a mask. Edward needed normalcy and I was determined to give it to him, even if it broke my heart at the cruelty of humanity.

Who would purposely hurt a child? What did Edward do to warrant those horrific scars on his chest? He was just a little boy without a family, yearning for love but only got the harsh blows of fists, belts and the burnt end of a cigarette.

He did _not_ deserve any of that. No one does.

We both fell asleep relatively quickly. Edward was obviously exhausted from the ‘mindfuck’ as he put it. I was tired because I was heartbroken over his pain. When I woke up, Edward was crushing me to his body. He’d apparently gotten hot and his shirt was off. It was dim in my bedroom, but there was enough light that I could see the outline of his features and the scars on his torso.

It was all so much. I ran my fingers along his collarbones and felt the warmth of his skin. Cigarette burns, scrapes and even evidence of a couple of stab wounds littered his pale skin. I didn’t realize I was crying until a tear fell onto my hand. I sniffled quietly and it woke Edward up. “Don’t cry, angel. I deserved this.”

“No one deserves this,” I cried, pressing my hand to his chest, just above his heart. “You did not deserve to be burned by a cigarette or anything else. Why do you think that?”

“It was what I was told for years,” Edward shrugged, holding me tightly. “Until my adoptive parents.”

“You didn’t deserve this,” I whispered.

“I’m starting to believe that,” he murmured, looking at me. “I wanted last night to be about us, but with everything that happened? It all fell to the wayside.”

“I got to spend the night with you. I really like waking up with you,” I whispered. “I feel safe in your arms. You are quite the cuddler.”

“Only with you, angel,” he said, his lips finding my neck and he gently kissed me. His hand was on my stomach, just underneath my shirt. “I want to touch you. Can I?”

I brushed my fingers through his sleep-crazy hair. Gliding my fingers down his jaw, I kissed his lips. He relaxed against me, sliding his arms around me. Our kisses were indulgent and languid. I massaged his back, feeling some rough skin from more scars, but I wanted to share _this_ with him. His hands moved underneath my sleep shirt, caressing my back. He slid his hand down my back and to my leg, hitching it over his hip. I could feel his hardness between my legs. I whimpered, rocking against him. He rolled us so I was on his lap, hovering over him.

“You’re so soft, angel,” he growled against my mouth. “And warm …”

“When I have a snuggly boyfriend …” I purred, nibbling on his lower lip. He smiled, gliding his hands underneath my shirt. “You can take off my shirt, Edward. Do you want that?”

“Fuck, yes,” he said, sitting up and pulling my shirt off my body. He pulled me closer to him, pressing my bare chest to his. He let out a quiet, strangled whimper. I kissed his lips, dragging my mouth to his earlobe. “You’re perfect, Bella.”

I sat back, smiling at him and blushing at his compliment. “So are you, Edward.” He started to scoff, but I forced him to look me in the eyes. “Perfect for me.” I picked up his hand, weaving our fingers together before I laid it over my breast. His thumb circled my nipple and I shuddered in pleasure. He kissed me, rolling us so I was on my back. His fingers danced along my skin, teasing my breasts as he devoured my mouth. I was lost to his kisses and taunting caresses. I arched into his hands, wanting to feel more.

Edward kissed down my neck and wrapped his lips around my nipple. I threw my head back, reveling in his tongue swirling around my tit. His hands hovered around my shorts, but stopped suddenly. My phone was ringing on the nightstand. I groaned, “No …”

Edward moved back up, panting heavily. His lips were swollen and his eyes were sparkling with desire. “It might be important,” he said.

I sighed, picking up the phone and seeing Senna’s number. Sliding my finger across the screen, I answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, Bella,” Senna said. “I’m sorry to call you so early. Katie is not feeling well. She woke up around three, throwing up. I gave her some ginger ale and toast, but the poor thing is miserable.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a little bit,” I answered. “I need to wake up and get dressed. It was a late night.” I blinked over to Edward, who was staring at me unabashedly. I was still naked from the waist up.

“Thanks, Bella. Again, I’m sorry for calling so early,” Senna murmured apologetically. “See you in a bit.”

I hung up the phone, pushing Edward back onto the bed. I snuggled against him, frowning. “I’ve got to go. Katie’s sick, an upset stomach,” I explained. “I was really enjoying what we were doing.”

“Me, too,” he breathed, tracing his fingers along my back. “Everything about you is so beautiful.”

I blushed, pressing a kiss above his heart. “You make me feel beautiful, Edward. And, as much as I want to stay here, curled up in your arms and continue what we started, I’ve got a sister who’s blowing chunks,” I deadpanned. “Do you want me to drop you off at your condo before I pick up Katie?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I can come back, if you’d like?”

“Can I let you know? If Katie has the stomach flu, I don’t want to infect you,” I said, wrinkling my nose as I tugged on my shirt. “Hell, I don’t want to infect myself. I can’t handle puking.”

“If you need her looked at, I’m certain I could pull some strings with Dr. Volturi or my dad,” Edward shrugged. He got out of the bed. I looked at him, staring at his back. The scars that littered it were deep and ugly. My heart broke when I saw them. He’d been whipped for being a child. He put on the t-shirt he’d worn to bed. “Just let me know.”

I got up, scrambling to stand in front of him. “I will, Edward. I promise,” I breathed. “Are you okay?” I pressed my hands to his face. He leaned into my touch, kissing my palms. “With seeing Tanya and the abrupt end of our time together?”

“I’m not okay with seeing Tanya, but I will be. In time,” he answered honestly, pulling me into an embrace. “In regard to our time together? You’ve given me a gift. You are truly the most exquisite creature I’d ever laid my eyes on. In a way, I’m glad that we were interrupted. I want to be with you, but now isn’t the right time.”

“You’re in charge, Edward,” I smiled, kissing him sweetly. “And I agree, now wouldn’t have been the right time. We’ll know, Edward. When it’s right for us.”

“I don’t deserve your patience, angel,” he murmured. “But, you have a pukey sister to pick up. I’m going to brush my teeth and try to wake up.”

“There’s an extra brush in the medicine cabinet,” I said.

“Thank you, angel,” he breathed. He walked out of the bedroom and into Katie’s bathroom. I pulled a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. I changed into that outfit and brushed my teeth. Piling my hair into a messy bun, I stuffed my feet into a pair of sneakers. Edward leaned casually against the door frame, with his tuxedo draped over his arm. “Are you okay, Bella?”

“I’m just stealing myself for dealing with vomit and whiney Kit Kat,” I sighed. “Say a prayer for me. Are you ready?”

He nodded, holding out his hand. I took it and we walked out to the garage. I drove him back to his condo. We kissed briefly before he got out. He made me promise to call him if I needed extra help with Katie. With that, I drove to Senna’s brownstone. Senna looked a little worse for wear. “Are you okay, Senna?” I asked.

“Now, Tia has it,” she frowned. “I got a phone call that a couple of the other girls from the dance class are also sick.”

“Lovely,” I said flatly. I stepped inside and I smelled the sickly, sweet stench of vomit.

“Hey, Bella,” Nahuel said, carrying Tia in his arms. She looked miserable and her skin was waxy. “Sorry about …”

“How would you know that the girls would bring home the plague?” I quipped, seeing Katie laying on the couch. Her face was pale and her eyes were rheumy. “Oh, Kit Kat.” I crouched down, feeling her forehead. She wasn’t warm, but clammy. “Let’s go home.”

“I feel icky, Bella,” she said.

“Come on, Kit Kat,” I muttered, helping her into her coat. Senna handed me her backpack and garbage can. “Really?”

“Trust me,” Senna grumbled. “Projectile … I swear …”

I tucked the bag over my shoulder and picked up Katie. I balanced her, the garbage can and the backpack. Senna helped me out to the car. “Call me if you need anything, Bella.”

“Thanks, Senna,” I said, turning over my car. “Hopefully, it’s just a twenty-four hour bug.”

“Fingers are crossed,” she snickered.

“Bella …” Katie moaned.

“I’m going, Kit Kat,” I said. “Bye, Senna. Thank you for taking her yesterday, even if she got the flu.” I waved through the window and pulled away from the curb. I think I broke several laws, trying to get home before Katie blew chunks in the back of my car. We made it back to the brownstone by the skin of our teeth. Katie ended up throwing up in the garbage can in the garage and all over her feet. I carried her inside, battening down the hatches for the weekend filled with whines, crying, vomit and next to no sleep.

If only I could invent a time machine and go back a few hours? I missed being curled up next to Edward.

**A/N: Shorter than I anticipated, but we learned a little bit more about Edward and his past. People who hurt children deserve a special place in hell, if you ask me. I wanted to have some lemony goodness, but it didn’t seem _right_. You know? **

**Up next will be Edward, some more fallout from the reappearance of the Wicked Witch of the West. He may have seemed _okay_ , but seeing Tanya rattled him. We’ll also get up to Christmas and introduce Bella to Carlisle and Esme. Leave me some loving! **

**The few photos from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Thank you for reading and I’ll see you in a couple weeks. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Up next will be Edward, some more fallout from the reappearance of the Wicked Witch of the West. He may have seemed _okay_ , but seeing Tanya rattled him. We’ll also get up to Christmas and introduce Bella to Carlisle and Esme.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_Edward_ **

After Bella dropped me off to pick up her sister, I went directly upstairs and I showered. Despite the intimacy and comfort I felt with Bella, I was still disconcerted that I saw Tanya. She was hanging off Laurent like a leech. She’d looked awful, with frizzy, bleached hair and a dress that was exceptionally indecent for the event she was attending. From her eyes, I could tell that she was as high as a kite. Even inebriated, she still managed to ruin the evening.

 _Bitch_.

When I saw her, I could feel every emotion, every betrayal that she did to me over the course of our relationship and marriage. I could still imagine Tanya as she got fucked from behind by Jacob Black, desecrating my desk. Her moans were pornographic and my heart was broken into a million pieces. The woman who I _thought_ was my forever had deceived me in more ways than one.

I thought I was over it. Over _her_. Seeing her last night, reopened emotional wounds and despite Bella’s calming, loving presence, I was still struggling, even hours removed from the incident. I hated that my ex-wife had that much power over me. And, the harsh words she spat at Bella, belittling her appearance were beyond the pale. Bella was far more beautiful than Tanya ever could be. Bella’s looks were ethereal, effortless. Even without makeup, Bella’s looks were exquisite. I could be lost in her indulgent brown eyes for days. Her skin was pale, smooth and creamy. When I saw her without her shirt, I almost exploded with pleasure. Her body was soft and feminine and perfect.

The emotions I felt for Bella dwarfed what I felt for my ex-wife. I thought I loved Tanya. I know I didn’t. Not even close.

Did I love Bella? Could I love her?

_You already do, Cullen. You’re just terrified to tell her._

Do you blame me?

I want to. I want her to know how I _truly_ feel. After our dance, I did mouth the words, but I didn’t say anything out loud. Fear prevented me from doing anything.

Shaking my head from my ruminations, I focused on my shower. After scouring my body and grimacing at my disgusting scars, I drove to pick up Sam from my parents’ house. My mom smiled at me when I walked inside. I gave her a brief hug. “Edward, it’s so good to see you. How was the launch party?”

I wasn’t sure how to respond. I walked directly to Sam and pet behind his ears. “Hey, buddy,” I murmured, pressing my forehead to his. “Were you a good boy?”

“Edward?” Esme whispered, crouching down next to me. “Talk to me, son. You look haunted.”

I sat down next to my dog and sighed heavily. I stared at my dog, idly caressing his fur. Blowing out a breath, I sighed, “I saw Tanya yesterday.”

Esme’s face hardened and she pursed her lips. “What did that bitch want?” she sneered.

“She was at the launch party, hanging off one of the owners of the company we represented,” I grumbled, running my fingers through Sam’s fur. Sam must have realized my distress. He put his head on my lap, giving me a sweet doggy grin. I chuckled darkly, tickling under his chin. “Seeing her … it just _threw_ me. I managed to get through the event, but I was a ghost. Bella was the only one who managed to get through to me.”

“I think I love that girl,” Esme said. “Bella, not Tanya. Tanya’s a whore.”

“Don’t hold back, Mom,” I snorted, blinking up at her.

“What? It’s what she is,” Esme shrugged. “Now, what happened? You still look spooked, Edward. Do you need to call Jenks?”

“She was up to her old tricks and seeing her, it brought back all those negative emotions. I wanted …” I trailed off, ashamed of my dark thoughts. “There were moments where I didn’t want to … I didn’t care if … What was the point?”

“Shhh, sweet boy,” Esme breathed, running her fingers through my damp hair. “A world without you would be heartbreaking. Don’t say that again. Promise me?”

“I’m trying,” I shrugged. “The only thing that calms me down is Bella. She brought me back last night.”

“While I’m glad that you have the support in Bella, what happens when you don’t have access to her?” Esme asked. “You need to have those coping mechanisms without her. Have you talked to your therapist about that?”

“No, but I think it’ll be brought up at my next appointment,” I deadpanned. 

“And when is that appointment?” Esme pressed.

“Um, well?” I muttered, looking at her.

“Call your therapist, Edward. From your expression, you need to talk this out,” Esme said. “Now, I’m old. I’m getting up. You call your therapist and get in as soon as you can. Do you want breakfast?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Thanks, Mom. This morning was a bit rushed. I spent the night with Bella and she got a phone call early. Katie has the stomach flu.”

“Poor baby,” Esme frowned. “I’m certain your father could take a look at her.”

“Where is he?” I asked.

“Sleeping,” she replied. “There was an issue with the pharmacy and wasting of meds. He was called in around midnight when a nurse and a couple of doctors were found with narcotics that should have been destroyed. He got back around five in the morning and he’s down for the count.”

“Yikes,” I grimaced. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Well, he’s the boss. It’s what he signed up for,” Esme shrugged. “Eggs or pancakes?”

“Both?” I asked, smirking hopefully.

“Only because I love you, Edward,” she smiled, kissing my forehead. “Call your doctor.”

She walked into the kitchen and I settled next to Sam. He put his head on my thigh as I pulled up my therapist’s number. I dialed it and he said that I could come in later on today. Normally, he didn’t have weekend hours, but with the holidays, he offered extended hours since this time of year was tough for many people.

After I ate breakfast with my mom, I loaded up Sam into the car and drove back home. While I waited for my appointment, I wrapped the few presents I’d purchased for Bella and Katie. I placed them underneath my tree. My décor was modern and contemporary, silver and gold with white twinkle lights. However, Katie approved that I finally had Christmas decorations, even if they weren’t as colorful as the decorations in her home. Bella and Katie had dinner at my place the previous weekend after we spent some time wandering Lincoln Park Zoo, enjoying the Zoo Lights.

By early afternoon, I drove to my therapist’s office. I spent an hour sitting on the couch, telling him about my ex-wife and her betrayal. I also explained how Bella had calmed me down. I also told him about my fears that I was relying too much on her, but my therapist smiled at me. He said that I had someone who was giving me the solace I never had as a child. I was beginning to trust Bella.

As I stood up, I looked at my therapist. “Why can’t I say that I love someone?” I asked.

“Because everyone you’ve opened your heart to give your love have hurt you, Edward,” he answered. “When you truly feel safe, you’ll be able to share your love.”

“Do you think I’ll … that … is it possible?” I whispered.

“The fact that you’re here is proof that it’s possible. How many years did you deny the pain you were in from your history? From the moment you walked in here a couple months ago until now? I’ve seen a change, a big change,” he smiled. “Now, shall I pencil you for next week?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Same time?”

“I’ll see you then, Edward,” he said.

I left the office, sliding into the driver’s seat of my car. I added my appointment to my calendar. As I was doing that, a text came through from Bella.

_She’s finally stopped puking, and sleeping. Unfortunately, I think she shared the funk with me. I’m starting to feel icky ~ Bella_

_Do you need me to stop by? I can ask my dad to write you a prescription for medication ~ Edward_

_I do not want to infect you, Edward. Thank you for offering, though. Depending on how Kit Kat’s doing, I may NOT be in on Monday. I’ve already reached out to Alice. She’s handling my in-office work while I work remotely ~ Bella_

_I’ll miss seeing your beautiful face, angel ~ Edward_

_Just like I’ll miss seeing you, Grinchy ~ Bella xoxo_

_Call me if you need me. Okay? ~ Edward_

_Will do. Oh, one more thing … I REALLY liked what happened this morning before we were interrupted ~ Bella_

_You’re not the only one. Soon … very soon, I want a repeat, maybe more ~ Edward_

_It’s a date, baby ~ Bella_

_Counting the moments, angel ~ Edward_

I felt a little better about myself, but was concerned about Bella and Katie. I wanted to go over there and take care of my girls. I would, however, respect Bella’s request. But, it didn’t mean that I couldn’t spoil them. With the beginnings of a plan, I drove back home and walked directly to my laptop. I ordered some plain comfort food, along with some ginger ale and ginger tea for my girls from a nearby deli to be delivered this evening. I also ordered a pretty bouquet, to brighten Katie’s bedroom. I got a separate one for Bella because I wanted to spoil her, as well.

As I was eating some dinner, my cell phone vibrated. I picked it up, smirking when I saw Bella’s number. “You can’t be mad at me, angel.”

“You’re too much, Edward,” she grumbled. “Thank you for sending over the food. Katie is picking at the grilled cheese.”

“And you?”

“Forcing down some crackers,” she sighed. “Good thing? It’s a twenty-four bug. Bad thing? I think I got it.” There was a pause and a whimper. “No, I don’t think. I know. I’ve got to go, Edward.” I heard the phone drop, but I was still connected.

“Bella?” came the distant voice of Katie.

“Phone, Katie,” she moaned as a door slammed.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Little One,” I cooed. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, but Bella’s sick now. I got her sick, Edward,” she sniffled. “It’s my fault.”

“Hey, it’s not, Katie,” I said. “She’ll feel better, just like you. I promise. Do you know how to use Bella’s cell phone?”

“Uh huh,” she answered. “I press the button and it opens up.”

“Do you think you can call me if Bella feels worse?” I asked.

“Can I try now? Hang up and then call you?” she questioned. “I think Bella added you to her favorites.”

“You do that, Little One,” I said soothingly.

“Kay. Bye!” she said, ending the call. A minute passed before Bella’s number danced across my screen. I answered, but Katie asked, “Did it work?”

“It did, Katie,” I chuckled. “I want you to call me any time, but especially if your sister feels really, really hot to the touch or if she doesn’t really want to wake up.”

“Ooookay,” she mumbled. “She won’t wake up?”

 _Crap_. “Do you want me to come over, Katie? Watch over both of you?” I heard the phone rustle. “Hello?”

“Sorry about that,” Bella croaked. “Katie is looking at me like I’m going to die.”

“I told her to call me if you get worse, Bella,” I said. “I think she will. I care about both of you a great deal. Let me help?”

“Thank you, Edward. I’m going to get Katie in the bath and then we’re both going to crash,” Bella breathed. “Katie, come say goodbye to Edward.”

There was some more rustling and Katie came back on. “I promise to call you, Edward. Bella looks really sick, with white skin and she’s sweating. Will she be alright?”

“She will, Little One,” I said.

“Good night, Edward. I love you,” Katie whispered.

I closed my eyes and blew out a breath. “I love you, too, Katie. Watch over your sister, okay?”

“I promise. Bye!” she chirped, ending the call.

I slid down to the ground and felt my heart beat out of my chest. I’d said that I loved someone. Granted, I said those three words to an innocent child, but I was able to say it. The oddest thing was that I _believed_ it. I truly loved Katie. I took a few deep breaths, rubbing my chest. Sam ambled to me, cuddling close to me. “I’m okay, buddy,” I whispered, rubbing his back. “I’m okay. Thank you for loving me, Sammy, even when I didn’t know what it was.”

He licked my jaw, snuggling close and giving me what I needed … unconditional love.

xx FFADS xx

My phone was ringing. Blindly, I reached for it and grumbled into it. “Hello?”

“Edward! It’s Bella. She’s really, really hot!” Katie cried. “And she got sick all over herself.”

“I’m on my way, Little One. Can you open the door when I get there?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she sobbed.

“Five minutes, Katie. I’ll be there in five minutes,” I breathed. She was inconsolable. I stuffed my feet into a pair of sneakers and swiped a hoodie, throwing it onto my body. I put on a winter coat, baseball cap and rushed out of the house. While I started the car, I was prattling to Katie, telling her how proud I was of her and that she was such a brave girl. She was crying, upset that her sister was so sick.

The parking gods were on my side. I was able to park on Bella’s street. “Katie, I’m almost to your door. Can you open it up?”

The door flew open and she hung up the phone. She ran into my arms, clinging to me. “She’s so hot and she won’t wake up. Like you said, Edward.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Little One,” I murmured. “You’re still sick, too.” Her little body was too warm. I carried her back inside and crouched down in front of her when the door was shut. “Are you okay? How’s your stomach?”

“I’m okay. My head hurts a little,” she shrugged. “Help me with Bella, please?”

I nodded and she led me up to Bella’s room. I could smell the vomit and I walked over to her. She was tangled in her sheets and her face was covered in sweat. There was a garbage can next to her bed. I wrinkled my nose. “Katie, do you have a thermometer?”

She nodded, darting into her room and coming back with a thermometer that went into the ear. I turned it on, brushing Bella’s sweaty hair from her face. She barely stirred. Placing the thermometer in her ear, I waited for it register the temperature. When it chimed, I growled. “Damn it.”

“Is she going to die? Am I going to be alone?” Katie cried.

“No, Little One,” I murmured, kissing her forehead. She also felt warm. I took the thermometer and put in her ear.

“I’m fine, Edward,” she said, wriggling.

“Just humor me, Katie,” I chided gently. It beeped and she had a low-grade fever. “You’re also battling something. I know you’re scared about Bella, but you need to take care of you.” I stood up, tossing my coat onto the chair in Bella’s room. As much as I wanted to help Bella, I needed to get Katie calmed down. I picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

“But, Bella,” Katie frowned.

“I’ll help her, Katie. I promise, but I want to help you, too,” I explained, finding a bottle of children’s Tylenol on the nightstand. I read the instructions and poured the proper dosage. “Take this, please?”

She scowled at me, but took the medication. I found her stuffed dog and tucked him under arm. I went into bathroom and wet a washcloth. I gently wiped her face and arms. “Better, Little One?”

“Yeah,” she yawned. “Thank you, Edward. Love you.”

I kissed her forehead. “I love you, Little One. Sleep well. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Once she was completely asleep, I turned off the lights but left on her Christmas tree as a nightlight. I went back into Bella’s room, taking her temperature again. It was really high. I frowned, but called my father.

“Edward, it’s three in the morning. I had a late night last night and I’m still exhausted,” he grumped.

“My girlfriend has a high fever and won’t really wake up, Dad,” I blurted.

“How high is high?” he asked.

“Over a hundred four degrees. Her little sister had the stomach flu. She’s better. Her fever is low-grade and she was able to keep food down,” I explained. “I asked her to check on her sister and she called me in a panic a half hour ago.”

“I’d say try to get her to take a fever reducer, but if she’s throwing up, she might not keep it down,” Carlisle mumbled. “Give her a tepid shower. I’ll be over. I’ll bring over some medicine to help your girlfriend. What’s her address?”

I prattled off her address. I told my dad that the door would be open, but to be quiet since Katie would be sleeping. I picked up Bella and carried her into the bathroom. She mumbled incoherently. I stripped out of my hoodie and sneakers. I took off her soiled shirt, holding her to my body. I turned on her shower, making it just shy of being cold. I got into the shower, sitting on the floor, cradling her in my arms. Her eyes flew open, clawing at my arms. “Edward?” she cried.

“I’ve got you, angel,” I whispered, holding her tightly. “Katie got worried. You wouldn’t wake up and you got sicker. Your fever is dangerously high.”

“C-C-C-Cold,” she chattered.

“I can’t lose you,” I whispered. “We need to get your temperature down. With the stomach issues, you would throw up the medicine.”

“I want my mom,” she cried. “Make her come back, Edward. Please?”

I closed my eyes, my heart breaking at her broken sobs. “I would do anything for you, angel,” I whispered. I gently rocked her and washed what I could while I held her. She eventually cried herself out. However, she didn’t feel as hot as before. I turned off the shower. I wrapped her body in a fluffy towel and balanced her on the toilet. I took off my sleep pants, finding another pair of Phil’s sweatpants in her closet. I found the thermometer and brought it back into the bathroom. I crouched in front of her, brushing back her wet hair. She looked at me blankly. “You with me, angel?”

“I feel like shit,” she sniffled.

“I can imagine, baby,” I whispered. “Can I take your temp?” She shivered, but nodded. After a few moments, I blew out a breath. “It’s lower, but it’s probably only temporary. My dad’s on his way.”

“This is not how I imagined meeting your dad, or how we’d share our first shower,” she grumbled, looking down at her half naked body. She pressed her hands to her eyes and groaned. “My head is throbbing and the room is spinning, Edward.”

“Let’s get you dried off and in some clean pajamas, Bella. Then, I’ll move you to the couch in your bedroom. Your sheets are a bit of a mess,” I grimaced.

“It’s way too early in our relationship for you to be dealing with this,” she muttered.

“Maybe, but I’m here and I’m helping you,” I said, cupping her clammy cheek. “When Katie called me, I thought the worst. I just found you, Bella. Now, do you think you can take care of yourself right now?” She shook her head, leaning heavily against the cabinet next to the toilet. “Let me do that. Let me take care of you and Katie.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

With her instructions, I found some fresh clothes for Bella. She was as weak as a newborn kitten and I helped dressing her. I carried her to the couch, wrapping her in a soft blanket. She curled up, with a fresh garbage can next to her while I stripped off her bedding. I went down the basement, loading the bedding into the washing machine. I was walking back upstairs when my father walked in. He had his medical bag. “Thanks for coming, Dad,” I said.

“I had to stop by the hospital to pick up some supplies. My fear is that your Bella is dehydrated, so I got some saline and anti-nausea medication that can be administered through an IV,” he said.

“Why was Bella so much sicker than Katie?” I asked, walking up the stairs.

“Kids are resilient,” he chuckled.

Inside of Bella’s room, my father and I put on some fresh sheets. I put my sleeping girl into the bed. My dad told me that he needed her permission to treat her. I hated to wake her, but did so to help make her better. She was a bit out of it, but agreed to my father’s treatment. He put in the IV and gave her the anti-nausea medication along with a fever reducer within the IV.

“I’ll be downstairs, Edward. Let me know if she gets any worse,” he said, squeezing my shoulder. “You take care of your girls.”

I settled down on the couch, watching Bella sleep and I allowed myself to drift off. When I woke up again, it was daylight and my dad was checking on Bella. “How is she?” I asked, scrubbing my face.

“Her fever broke,” he answered. “She’s resting comfortably.”

“I’m going to check on Katie, while you examine Bella,” I said, stretching and making my way to Katie’s room. She was snoring quietly and clinging to her stuffed dog. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her skin wasn’t overly warm and her skin had its normal pinkness to her cheeks. She opened her eyes, giving me a sleepy grin. “How are you feeling, Little One?”

“Hungry,” she answered, smiling at me. “Is Bella better?”

“My dad is here checking her out. He’s a doctor,” I explained.

“Like my daddy,” she yawned.

“Exactly,” I said. “You want something to eat, Katie?”

“Some toast, please,” she replied, standing on the bed and holding her arms up. I picked her up, balancing her in my arms. “Can we see Bella first?”

I nodded, carrying her into Bella’s room. My dad stood up, giving Katie a smile. “Little One, this is my dad, Dr. Cullen,” I introduced. “Dad, this is Katie Dwyer.”

“Hi,” she said quietly, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. She was being shy. “Is Bella better?”

“She’s getting there, Katie,” Carlisle replied to her. “She’s going to sleep a little more, but Edward and I are going to stay here until she’s awake.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cullen,” she grinned, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. “Toast, Edward?”

“You got it, Little One,” I smiled, carrying her downstairs. I made her some plain toast, slathered with grape jelly. I poured her some milk, but she wrinkled her nose. I switched gears and gave her some juice. I used the milk in a cup of coffee. Katie nibbled on her toast, holding her stuffed dog. “Is it okay, Katie?”

“I’m afraid to eat. I hate puking,” she grumbled.

“When did you throw up last?” I asked.

“I thought I had to when I checked on Bella, but it was yesterday,” she shrugged.

“Eat what you can, Katie. It’s not a big deal if you don’t finish it. If you throw up, we’ll clean it up,” I said, brushing my fingers through her messy curls. She finished eating one piece of toast, pushing her plate away. I tossed the other one and encouraged her to finish her juice.

After breakfast, Katie asked to snuggle with me while we watched television. I sat down on the couch and she immediately curled up on my lap, falling asleep. I gently rubbed her back as I watched a news program. My father came downstairs, smiling tenderly at the little girl clutching to my shirt. “You’re so good with her, Edward,” he murmured. “You love her, love them both.”

I didn’t respond verbally, just pressing my lips to Katie’s hair. We sat quietly, with the television playing in the background. “How’s Bella?”

“I think she’s over the worst of it,” he answered. “I removed the IV, but I have a prescription for Zofran for any residual nausea. It’s on the nightstand. I think that Katie could go back to school on Tuesday, but Bella will need a couple more days.”

“Will I get this?” I asked.

“You have the constitution of an ox, Edward,” he teased. “You’ve never really gotten sick. Headaches, yes, but never physically ill. If it does hit you, it might be mild.”

“Hmmmm,” I replied, tightening my hold on Katie. She sighed contentedly.

“I’m seeing a side of you I never thought I’d see, Edward. You were born to be a dad,” Carlisle breathed. “This is what you deserve, son.”

“Let’s not put the cart before the horse, Dad,” I chided. “I will always be here for them, even if our relationship doesn’t last.”

“I beg to differ, Edward. I’m seeing something in your eyes that I never saw before,” he explained.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Serenity, contentment, true love,” Carlisle answered. “Hope is probably the biggest one.” He stared at me, a tender smile on his face. “I love you, Edward. You didn’t hear that enough as a child and I need you to know that you are so … loved.”

“I’m starting to see that,” I whispered. “I’m sorry that I haven’t said it back, ever.”

“I get it, son,” he replied. “When you’re ready, you’ll open up. But, it’s already starting. Relish in that.” He got up and pulled out his phone. “I’m going to call your mother. Do you want me to ask her to check on Sam?”

“That would be great. I don’t know when I’ll be heading back to the condo,” I answered. “Thanks, Dad.”

Katie slept most of the morning in my arms. It was nearly noon when Bella padded down the stairs on the arm of my father. I was trapped on the couch, unable to let go of the Little One. “Thank you, Carlisle,” Bella said weakly, sitting down next to me.

“It’s my pleasure. My son was looking out for your sister. It’s the least I could do to look out for my son’s girlfriend,” Carlisle smiled. “Do you want anything to eat?”

“Just some ginger ale,” Bella answered. “I don’t want to push it.” She looked at me and she had more color, but her eyes were still unfocused. “Has she moved at all?”

“Nope,” I said, caressing her cheek. “She curled up, gripped my shirt and conked out.”

“She would do this with our mom,” Bella said softly, sadness coloring her tone. “When she was sick earlier this year, she did it with me, but she never slept so deeply. Thank you for being here.” Carlisle gave her a glass of ginger ale. “Both of you. I never expected to get as sick as I did.”

“You scared Katie and you were sobbing for your mom,” I frowned. Bella sniffled, a few tears falling down her cheeks. I gestured to her and she put her cheek on my shoulder.

“Bella, sweet girl, I’m going to go,” Carlisle said. “You have a prescription for Zofran and you’re not to go back to work until, at the very least, Thursday.”

“Can I work remotely?” Bella asked.

“On Wednesday,” he smirked. “Your body went through an ordeal. You need to heal. Edward, I’m going to take Sam back to our house so you can stay with your girls.”

“What about Katie?” Bella questioned.

“Tuesday, she can go back to school,” Carlisle replied. “Call me if you feel worse, okay?”

“Thank you, Carlisle,” Bella said.

He left, signing for the floral arrangements I’d purchased for both Bella and Katie. Bella gave me a glower, but I grinned widely. She thanked me for my kindness and we spent the rest of the afternoon just lazing on the couch. Katie did eventually wake up and she was hungry. Bella’s stomach was still unsettled, so she ate some dry toast with more ginger ale.

By the end of the evening, Bella was exhausted, but had been able to keep down the toast. She gave Katie a bath and called her at school and daycare. Once Katie was tucked into bed, with her flowers in her room, Bella walked to her bedroom. I was putting away the laundry I’d washed. “I know I was stubborn in saying I didn’t want you here. But, I’m grateful you came when Katie called.”

“What would I do? Tell Katie to fuck off and leave you to sleep in a puddle of your own vomit?” I snorted, running my hand through my greasy hair. “Bella, I care for you a great deal and seeing you so sick frightened me. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Are you going to go?” she asked, sitting down on the bed, pale and panting heavily.

“Do you want me to stay?” I questioned. She turned and looked at me. She nodded, playing with a string on her hoodie. “I’ll stay, but I have to get up early. I have to go back to my condo to shower, shave and get ready for work. You are off for the next couple of days, angel. Boss’s orders.”

“Are you talking as my boss or my boyfriend?” she quipped, arching a brow.

“Both, angel,” I smirked.

xx FFADS xx

Bella was off for the rest of the week. She started to feel better by Tuesday, but had a minor setback that night. I also had a mild case of the stomach flu. I didn’t run a fever, but my stomach was unsettled for a couple of days. By the following weekend, we were all feeling so much better.

On Friday, Bella and I went out, just the two of us. Rose and Emmett babysat Katie at Bella’s brownstone. We went out for dinner and a movie. It was a welcome since the past week was all sorts messed up with seeing Tanya the previous week, being sick. We went to a tapas bar before going to see some spy movie that had been highly regarded, but its release was pushed back due to movie studio drama.

Saturday, I spent the morning on the couch with my therapist. I told him about how I told Katie that I loved her. He seemed overjoyed at my admission. His reasoning was that I saw Katie as someone safe, who would give me unconditional love. I wasn’t sure if I agreed with him. Katie was a sweet, lovable girl and I would move mountains to keep her safe and happy. She had completely shattered my walls and I did love her, very much. With Bella, some walls remained, but seeing my girlfriend so sick had broken me. I wanted to say that I loved Bella. Fear overrode my heart.

When the time was right, I’d be able to tell Bella my true feelings.

For now, I’d just enjoy spending time with my girls.

After my appointment with my therapist, I went out with Bella and Katie. We decided to go to the Museum of Science and Industry for the Christmas Around the World exhibit. Bella found a scavenger hunt to play while we were at the museum. We spent the day, laughing and creating some wonderful memories.

When we finished, we went back to my place to hang out with Sam and watch a movie. I ordered pizza for dinner and we were dazzled by the classic movie, _White Christmas_.

“I can’t believe that Christmas is just around the corner,” Bella said, her fingers running through Katie’s curls. She was sleeping, her cheek on Bella’s leg. “I still need to get something for the office celebration, plus my secret Santa gifts. Being sick knocked me out.”

“At least, you’re feeling better, angel,” I said, kissing her temple.

“Can I ask a favor of you?” she asked. “You can say no, but I need to finish getting presents for this one …” Bella gestured to her sleeping sister, “Plus, my secret Santa gifts.”

“What do you need, Bella?” I asked.

“Tomorrow, can you watch Katie while I get that done? A couple hours, at most,” she questioned, looking up at me. “I know that Sunday is your usual day with the guys, but it’s the Bear’s by-week.”

“That’s totally fine,” I smiled. “Do you want me to come over to your place or have her come here?”

“Hmmm, probably my place. Your condo is gorgeous, but it’s not really child-proof,” Bella snorted, giving me a wry grin. “But, I need a place to wrap …”

“Stay here, angel,” I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I found a spare key and closed it in my fist. I walked back to the living room, pressing the key into her hand. “When you’re done, come over here and wrap your presents. I’ve gift wrap and stuff in the office.”

“You’d trust me in here without you being here?” she asked.

My brain was thinking of all the things that could happen with Bella in my home, the ways she could fuck me over, but I needed to move past that. “Bella, of course I trust you,” I replied. “I want to help out. Besides, Katie and I can work on _your_ presents.”

“I’ll give this back to you when I come home,” Bella said, clipping the key to her keychain.

“Keep it, angel,” I murmured. “I know we spend a lot of time at your place, but I want you to feel comfortable here, too.”

“Thank you, Edward,” she murmured, snuggling closer. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you in my life. Both Katie and I are extremely blessed. Thank you for being a friend, a confidante, a boyfriend and so much more.” She squeezed my waist, sighing contentedly.

“I feel the same way, angel. You’ve given me … so much more than you could possibly ever realize,” I whispered against her hair. “It’s you who is a blessing. Always and forever, you.”

**A/N: I really wanted to get to Christmas, both at MAC and at their respective houses. That’s the next chapter, I promise. We’ll also have some citrusy action … nothing too over the top, but progressing their physical relationship.**

**Next chapter, it will be in Bella’s POV for the MAC holiday gathering and the Christmas Eve celebration with their friends. The following chapter will be in Edward’s POV, for Christmas Day at the Cullen’s home. I haven’t decided if the citrusy action will happen on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I do not want them to be _interrupted_ , by ill-timed phone calls, the stomach flu, Katie having a bad dream or Sam scratching to go outside. **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access through a link in my profile. I suggest you follow me on blogspot since Facebook won’t let me post teasers that way. Something about spam. Really? Whatever … I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Next chapter, it will be in Bella’s POV for the MAC holiday gathering and the Christmas Eve celebration with their friends. The following chapter will be in Edward’s POV, for Christmas Day at the Cullen’s home. I haven’t decided if the citrusy action will happen on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I do not want them to be _interrupted_ , by ill-timed phone calls, the stomach flu, Katie having a bad dream or Sam scratching to go outside. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Bella_ **

It felt so strange wrapping presents in Edward’s condo without him there. The quiet was welcome, save for some music being piped through the sound system. Sam was curled up on the couch while I put a bow on one of Katie’s presents from Santa, clearly happy to have me hanging out with him. Edward’s furry friend was my shadow, but it was nice to have _someone_ in the condo. Sam’s presence reminded me that I wasn’t home.

Don’t make this a big deal. You’re just in Edward’s inner-sanctum. No worries, right?

Regardless of my feelings of weirdness, I was grateful to have a chance to finish my Christmas shopping. Being sick knocked me on my ass and took away time that I needed to help make Katie’s first Christmas without her parents to be a special one. Regardless of that, there was an emptiness in my heart and understandably so. The first Christmas without our parents would undoubtedly be difficult, but so would Katie’s birthday, a couple days after Christmas.

_Crap, I still need to get her birthday presents and plan her party. I suck as a parent. Another thing to add to my never-ending to-do list. Son of a …_

“Sam, I think I’m done. Well, done for Christmas. Katie’s birthday? Not so much,” I huffed, putting the last present underneath Edward’s tree. “The only person that I don’t have a gift for is you. Do you want a juicy steak or a ginormous bone, buddy?”

He barked, his tail thumping on the pillow. I smiled, petting his head and standing up from my seated position on the floor. I picked up all of my trash, stuffing it into the garbage can in kitchen. I leaned against the counter, rubbing my chest and trying to keep the tears at bay. I had to be strong from my sister. I had to make things good for her.

_Maybe, I can convince Alice to let me have an afternoon off so I could get a handle for Katie’s birthday. Fingers are crossed. But, what should I do?_

I was grateful for Edward’s presence in my life. He’d become someone that I never realized I needed. Yes, he was my worst nightmare when we first met, but I realized it was just a façade, hiding his true pain from his horrific childhood. I saw who he truly was when we were alone or with Katie.

My heart, when he helped take care of me when I was sick? I saw a completely different side of him. I saw the fear in his eyes when he tried to cool me off. Granted, I was _slightly_ delirious and embarrassed that my boyfriend was holding me, half naked, in the shower, covered in vomit, but I recognized his terror. It was the same thing I felt when Katie was diagnosed with bronchitis and I didn’t know what to do. It was the same thing that I felt when I found out that my parents had been killed in a car accident.

That fear is fucking crippling.

Then, when I saw Katie curled in Edward’s arms later that morning, I physically felt the love he had for her. His face was so relaxed as he gave her comfort, easing her pain from her bout with the stomach flu. It was all-encompassing, filling the room.

Edward had so much love to give and he was terrified to share it, of losing it.

_Is that it?_

I jumped when my cell phone broke my ruminations. I picked it up, sitting down on the couch next to Sam. “Hello?”

“Bella! How are you doing?” Alice asked.

“Good. I just finished wrapping my presents for Katie and Edward,” I answered.

“Did you remember your Secret Santa gifts?” she asked.

“I have those wrapped and ready to go in the backseat of my car,” I chuckled. “Though, I think my Secret Santa recipient is going to know it’s me with my first present.”

“Meh, when we work in an office as small as we do, it’s bound to happen,” Alice replied.

“This is true. Hey, Alice, I have a favor to ask of you,” I said, idly petting Sam’s fur.

“Shoot,” she chirped.

“Katie’s birthday is a couple days after Christmas. Since her birthday is so close to the holiday, my mom always made a big deal about it,” I explained. “I haven’t even thought about it. I’m an awful sister. I need to make plans for her birthday. Can I have a half-day to do that?”

“Of course, Bella,” Alice said easily. “Why don’t you come in tomorrow afternoon? Take tomorrow morning to settle Katie’s birthday party. Do you need ideas?”

“I’ll come up with something. I’ll probably go with _Frozen_ since Katie is still obsessed. Thank you,” I breathed. “I’m sorry about leaving you in a lurch.”

“Bella, you’re still adjusting to your situation. You’re fine,” Alice said. “I’m also certain that Cynthia would love to bring her kiddos.”

“Consider her invited,” I giggled. “You are the best boss, ever.”

“I think that the best boss ever is Edward,” Alice snickered. “Now, for Christmas Eve, what time do you want us there?”

“Around three? Did you tell Cynthia?” I asked.

“She will be there with her useless husband and two adorable daughters,” Alice sighed. “I swear, Neil is getting lazier and lazier as the years go by. He lost his job. Again. Yes, Cynthia makes a great living as an attorney, but Neil needs to contribute, too! All he does is sit on his fat ass, playing video games.”

“Don’t hold back, Ali,” I snorted.

“Sorry,” she grumbled. “I just don’t like him. No one in my family does. That’s all.”

I wrinkled my nose. “Remind Cynthia about the White Elephant gift exchange. Anyone who wants to participate can bring a gift. Keep them clean, obviously, since we’re going to have kids there,” I chuckled. “Regift or if purchased, nothing over $20.”

“She knows,” Alice said. “And, we’re bringing some nummy treats, too.”

“Awesome!” I smiled. “I’ll have the meat and salad, with you all providing the sides. It’s going to be great.”

“What are you serving for the meat? Not ham, please don’t say ham,” Alice wheedled.

“Well, I could have gone traditional and served ham, but I’ve decided to go with turkey and beef tenderloin. If there are people who are vegetarians …”

“There aren’t,” Alice said. “Neil considered going vegan but decided against it when he realized he couldn’t eat cheese. The man is addicted to cheese, I swear.”

“Sounds good,” I laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ve missed you, Bella. I know that we’re kind of in a slow period, but it was not the same with you out this past week,” Alice said. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Call me if you need anything.”

“I’m ready to go back to work. Bye, Alice.” She said her goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I put the phone on the counter when a text came through. It was a picture of Katie and Edward in the kitchen, grinning over a casserole dish. _You hungry? We’re making homemade mac and cheese!_

 _Does it have bacon?_ ~ _Bella_

_Is the earth round? Of course it does! See you soon, angel ~ Edward_

“Sam, you want to go for a ride?” I asked, picking up his leash. He barked and hopped off the couch. “Come on, bub. Your daddy is making us dinner.” I hooked up his leash, threw on my coat and locked up his condo. I wasn’t sure if Sam would know what to do with the car, but he hopped up into the backseat, sitting down and giving me a doggy grin. I rolled my eyes, ruffling his fur before I got into the driver’s seat. I drove back to my brownstone, parking in my garage. Taking Sam’s leash, we walked through the backyard and into the kitchen. Katie was sitting at the counter, prattling to Edward while he was making a salad. His smile was indulgent and his affection for my sister was clearly apparent. I bit my lip to _not_ cry at the scene before me.

It felt like I was coming home. Not just to a house, or a place where I slept, but _home_.

In that moment in time, my heart truly began to beat and I knew that I hadn’t just fallen for Edward. I was truly in love with him.

But, could he love me back?

xx FFADS xx

With Senna’s help, I managed to get Katie’s birthday party planned. It was a _Frozen_ themed birthday at Navy Pier. I dropped a pretty penny for reservations at Winter Wonder Fest. I’d finalize the cost once I knew the final total of children and parents attending. I also used my graphic design skills to create birthday invitations. I dropped them off at Katie’s preschool, only inviting children that she had classes with. I also sent a digital copy to my team at MAC, along with Edward, Cynthia and Rose.

When I got to work, I sat down on at my desk. I started working on a spring promotional line for an all-natural set of makeup brushes and makeup removers. I also did some work on the next launch for New Moon Cosmetics. Around three, I got a text from Rose.

 _Coast is clear, both Edward and Shelly …_ ~ _Ro_

I’d asked her to keep an eye out for Edward since her office was near his. He was my Secret Santa recipient. I picked up my gift, ‘Grinch Pills’, which were spearmint Tic Tacs. I ducked to Edward’s office, slipping inside. When I did, I put his present onto his desk. I noticed something next to his computer screen. It was a photo and I blushed when I recognized it. He had a picture of me, Katie and him, smiling happily. It was from the night he’d helped put our Christmas decorations. My heart jumped in my chest, seeing that photo on his desk.

I heard voices outside and I knew I needed to go. I walked back out, heading to the cafeteria. I saw Edward and Shelly in there, walking back from the conference rooms.

“Bella,” Edward smiled. “Did you get Katie’s birthday planned?”

“Yeah. I sent you and a few other people in the office a digital copy of the invite. I’d love for you to come,” I explained. “December 27th at Navy Pier.”

“How did you manage that? On such short notice?” Shelly asked.

“Last minute cancellation,” I replied. “Senna, a neighbor, helped me since I was such a novice. Let’s just say, my bonus check from the New Moon campaign will be used for Katie’s birthday.”

Edward made a face. I knew he didn’t like Senna. She also rubbed me the wrong way, but she was the only semi-normal mom. The rest had some sort of angle or snide comment on my parenting choices. _Um, I’m learning, you petty bitches._ They reminded me of the popular girls in school who made my life hell. Senna was, at the very least, forward with her opinions and she respected my choices without judgment.

“Anyway, I have to go. I was just coming to pick up a snack,” I said. “I was running around this morning and didn’t eat breakfast or lunch.”

“You need more than a snack,” Edward chided. “Come, I’ll get you a proper meal.”

“There’s a teleconference call in ten minutes, Edward,” Shelly said.

“Damn it,” Edward frowned.

“Thank you for the offer, Edward. Good luck on your call,” I smiled. Edward sighed, giving me a brief hug before following Shelly to his office. I picked up a salad and sandwich, paying for it and heading back to my office. On my desk, I saw my Secret Santa gift. I snickered at the present: a cactus essential oil diffuser. I used to say that I couldn’t keep anything alive. I even killed a cactus. This cactus, I couldn’t kill. Regardless, I spent the rest of the afternoon working and catching up on the pile of assignments that I couldn’t complete remotely.

It continued along the same vein for the rest of the week, leading up to Christmas Eve. Each day, I’d sneak into Edward’s office to drop off his Secret Santa gifts. The second day was an elaborately wrapped roll of toilet paper saying ‘In case you get crap for Christmas’. The third day was a tasty treat called ‘Grinch Treats’, a variation of ‘puppy chow’ but made with mint chocolate and M&Ms. On the fourth day, Edward came in as I was putting his present on his couch, a Grinch wreath, a couple of Grinch candles and a Grinch plate.

“I knew it was you,” he chuckled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say anything,” I quipped. “Did you like your other gifts?” He tugged me into his arms, kissing my lips. “Hey now, professional at the office, Cullen.”

“I just can’t resist you, angel,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to mine. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed Katie.”

“You’ll see us for a long weekend. I’m shocked that you’re not sick of me,” I said, sliding my hands up to his face and tracing underneath his eyes. “You look tired, Edward.”

“I am tired. Nightmares,” he huffed, tightening his hold on me. “Christmas was a magical time for a lot of kids, but for me, it was my worst nightmare come to life.”

“Edward,” I breathed.

“I’m sorry, angel,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, Edward. You can talk to me,” I urged, taking his hand and moving the gift I’d set up on the couch. “You can always talk to me. I know that you had one good Christmas, but you had a lot more bad ones.”

“Normally, I can just push them down but since I’d started talking about my past with my therapist, it’s all so fresh and very, very raw,” he choked out. His eyes were closed and his hands on me were clinging to my sweater. The fear he was experiencing was very real to him, even as an adult. “I’m okay. I know we agreed that we would remain professional, but I just needed this. I needed you.”

“Do you want to come over tonight? Katie and I are baking cookies for the party tomorrow morning here and for the Christmas Eve shindig tomorrow evening at my house,” I suggested. “I can also give you the final two gifts I have for the Secret Santa since you figured out who was sneaking into your office. They are stupid, silly gifts.”

“And, they mean more to me than anything in the world,” he smiled crookedly. He stood up, swiping the jar of Grinch Goodies I’d made for him. Opening the jar, he popped a few into his mouth. “Have you tried these?”

“I have,” I giggled, taking some from the jar. “I had to make sure that they didn’t suck. There are two ginormous bags in my pantry. One, I’m bringing for the potluck tomorrow and the other I’m bringing to your parents’ home for Christmas Day. Is that alright? I also picked up some presents for your parents. I wasn’t sure, so I got gift baskets.”

“Bella, you didn’t need to get my parents anything,” Edward chided.

“I couldn’t _not_ do it,” I shrugged. “I got your mom a wine gift basket and a whiskey gift basket for your dad.”

“They will love that, angel,” Edward said. His phone rang from his desk. With a groan, Edward got up and answered it. “Cullen … Okay, Emmett … I trust your judgment. If you like that candidate, then you can hire him … gotcha. Let me take a look at the budget. We may have to compromise if you want this James guy. Call him and let him know that you will inform him of your decision after the holidays. If he gives you grief, he’ll make the decision for you.” Edward hung up the phone, giving me an apologetic smile.

“It sucks to be the boss?” I teased.

“Sometimes, but the man that Emmett is trying to lure to MAC is one of the best graphic artists in the Midwest,” Edward explained. “He’s expensive as fuck, though. We’re almost to the point where we’re out of budget for Emmett’s team. He still needs to hire a junior ad exec, plus another one for your team, too.”

“Well, after tomorrow, the office is closed and you can stop thinking about work,” I said, cupping his cheek. “Now, I have a few things to do before I go pick up Katie.”

“I’ll grab some dinner for us and thank you for inviting me to help bake cookies. Though, I maybe more of a hinderance than help. I can cook, but I can’t bake,” he laughed anxiously.

“It’ll still be fun, Edward,” I grinned. “You still have that key I gave you?” He nodded, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. “You might beat me back to the house. Let yourself in and get comfortable. I trust you.”

Edward looked at me, his eyes swirling and a soft smile ghosting over his face. He kissed me so tenderly before nodding. “I will, angel. Thank you.”

I left his office and spent the rest of the afternoon working on the final assignments of the year. We were going to be off until January 2nd to spend time with our families for the holidays. Other than the plans for Christmas and Katie’s birthday, I was looking forward to just relaxing.

I left the office at half past five and I picked up Katie from daycare. Edward’s car was gone from the parking garage, indicating he’d already left. I told her that Edward was going to help us with the cookies and she asked if he was going to bring Sam. I wasn’t sure and since I was driving, I couldn’t really call or text him. I’d been pulled over and issued a warning for talking on my phone with Katie in the backseat. So, I avoided doing anything with my phone when I drove around.

Parking the car, we walked into the house and were greeted by an excited Sam. He barked and danced around her feet. Katie giggled as he gave her puppy kisses. On the kitchen counter, there were bags from Portillo’s. I’d never had it and Edward insisted that it was the best fast-food joint in Chicago. Since I was unfamiliar, I had him pick something that I’d like. We ate Italian beef with sweet peppers, onion rings, cheesy fries and a hot dog for Katie. She did try some of the beef, but she didn’t like the peppers.

After dinner, we spent the rest of the evening baking up a storm. We made snowballs, butter cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate truffles, peanut butter cookies and a family favorite, spice cookies. Katie crashed after we made the butter cookies. She wanted to squish them with a fork like she did with my mom. My sister was curled up on the couch with Sam snoring next to her. It was well after midnight when the kitchen was cleaned and the cookies were put into decorative tins.

“Thank you for coming over. I don’t think we would have been nearly as productive if you weren’t here,” I said, handing him a tin. “For you, Edward.”

“It was my pleasure, angel,” he grinned. “I can’t remember laughing so much. You and Katie are just so … you love her so much, Bella. It’s truly beautiful to see.”

“She’s my world right now,” I breathed, blinking over to my sister. “She was struggling at first, but we’re finding our groove. A lot of it has to do with you, Edward. She wasn’t really close with Phil, her dad, but they had those special moments. You’re giving that to her. I know you’re not her father, but when you took her out for breakfast? She couldn’t stop prattling on about it for days afterward. You love her, too.”

Edward hummed thoughtfully, stepping to me and sliding his arms around my body. I pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his steadily thumping heart. “I should go. It’s only a half day, but I have to finish something that I need to hand out to the staff tomorrow,” he muttered. He cupped my cheek and kissed my lips. I just melted against him. “You’re making it so difficult to leave, angel.”

“I know,” I giggled, scratching his back.

He stared at me, his green eyes glowing as he looked at me. Tenderly, he took my face and brushed his mouth over mine, once … twice … three times before pressing his forehead to mine. “Sleep well, angel.” He took a reluctant step back, walking to the living room. “Come on, Sammy. Time to go home.”

Sam whimpered, curling closer to Katie. His tail lazily thumped against the couch.

“He can stay,” I suggested. “You’re coming back here tomorrow after our half day of work, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Edward said, arching a brow. “I don’t think I have the heart to separate those two.” He took out his phone and snapped a photo. “He’ll need to go out before you leave for work. I have poop bags on his leash.”

“I’ve got it,” I smiled. “Thanks again for your help tonight. Don’t forget your cookies.” I handed him a tin and he grinned crookedly. With another trio of kisses, Edward left my brownstone. I watched as he walked down the street in the snow, my heart beating against my chest. I waved as he drove past before ducking back inside, locking the door. I leaned against it, pressing my fingers to my tingling lips.

I was falling so hard and so fast, with each passing moment, Edward was slipping under my skin. My heart was already deeply involved and if he left, I’d probably shatter. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and ridding myself of those negative thoughts. I had to focus on the positive.

And, get some sleep.

I kept the Christmas tree on and I covered Katie with a blanket. I gave Sam a snuggle before darting upstairs to get ready for bed. After I’d set my alarm, I curled around my pillow and memories of our evening replayed in my mind. It was a perfect family evening and I didn’t feel so alone.

xx FFADS xx

When I got to the office the following morning, I was surprised to see a gift basket on my desk, in addition to my final Secret Santa gift. I plucked the card off the gift basket, recognizing Edward’s neat writing. Inside, there was a typed note.

_Dear Isabella,_

_This is a small token of my appreciation for all of your hard work since coming to work at Masen Advertising Corporation. You are truly a rising star in our company and I look forward to seeing so much from you._

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year,_

_Edward Cullen  
CEO, Masen Advertising Corporation_

Tucked in the card was a check. My eyes bugged out at the amount.

“Merry Christmas, Bella,” Alice sang, dancing into the office. “You got your bonus? It’s the largest I’d ever seen!”

“That’s a lot of zeroes,” I whimpered. “Along with a gift basket?”

“The baskets are new, but I loved it! They were all tailored to our teams. If you notice, there’s a lot of swag from New Moon Cosmetics and several other big clients,” Alice explained. “It looks like you got a gift card to Fringe. I got one from Mario Tricoci. Oh, there’s a personal note on the back of your card.” She pointed to the card that I still held in my hand.

I flipped it over, seeing Edward’s writing again.

_My sweet angel,_

_I wanted to thank you for being so incredibly patient and kind with me. I know I made your transition to Chicago difficult with my harsh comments and biting anger. For years, I used that as a wall to keep people away. I didn’t want to get hurt, but I hurt you when I should have been more compassionate._

_I will forever be sorry for that. I hope you know that._

_You are one of the most kind, gentle and loving people I’ve ever known. You showed me that I didn’t need to be that dark, nasty asshole anymore. I’m a long way from being ‘better’ but what I feel for you is more than I’d felt for anyone._

_It scares the shit out of me._

_You are a friend, a girlfriend, a confidante, an angel … an absolute angel. My angel …_

_I’m so happy that I can spend the holiday with you. I’m eager to kiss you underneath the mistletoe … maybe more?_

_Merry Christmas, Angel. Hopefully, it’s the first of many._

_Love, Your Grinch_

I hugged the card to my chest, trying not to cry. Alice smiled at me, giving me a hug before leaving me in the office. I took a few deep breaths, tucking the card back into its envelope. Next to the gift from Edward and MAC, I saw my final Secret Santa gift. It was a ‘snow day survival’ kit. My Secret Santa was Sue and she wished me a safe and happy holiday.

“Knock, knock.”

I blinked up and saw Edward. “The card was beautiful,” I smiled.

“I’m sorry about the ‘form letter’ on the inside. I just couldn’t _not_ tell you how I felt,” he said, sitting down at Jasper’s station. “How’s Sam?”

“He was curled up underneath the Christmas tree when Katie and I left. Katie giggled and said that he was acting like a present,” I snickered.

“Where is Katie this morning?” Edward asked.

“Hanging out with Senna and Tia while I’m here. Daycare’s closed,” I explained. Edward smiled at me, taking my hand. He tugged on it and I stood up. “Edward …”

“There’s breakfast in the cafeteria,” he said. “I arranged for it to be catered. Come on, angel.” He threaded his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand and we walked to the café. Christmas music was playing and the cafeteria workers were serving a buffet-style meal. Edward and I got our breakfast, sitting down with our friends. While we ate, plans were finalized for this afternoon and I was becoming excited for Christmas.

Rose smiled and stood up. “Everyone, can I have your attention, please?” People turned and conversations ended. “First off, I hope you are enjoying this delicious breakfast. I know that I loved the biscuits and gravy. Thank you, Edward, for arranging this for us.”

Edward blushed and ducked his head.

“This wasn’t originally planned, was it?” I asked him quietly.

“I wanted to give something _more_ to everyone here," he answered. “So, yes, this was all me. Not MAC. Me.”

“Thank you for doing this, Edward,” I grinned.

“As a thank you for all you’ve done, especially recently, this is from all of us at MAC,” Rose said. She handed Edward an envelope. “It’s been a while since you’ve been on vacation.”

“You got me a vacation?” Edward asked, arching a brow.

“Not quite,” Rose chuckled. “It’s a gift card, but you can use it toward a vacation. Merry Christmas, Edward, from everyone at MAC.” She handed Edward the envelope and Edward surprised her by hugging her.

“Speech!” Emmett yelled, holding up his coffee mug.

Edward snorted, turning around. “I won’t say much. Just that I hope you have a safe and happy holiday with your families. I do _not_ want anyone to think about work until after the first of the year. Now, after you’ve finished your breakfast you are free to go be with your families. I’ll see you in the new year. Merry Christmas!”

“Look at you,” Rose smirked as people picked up their plates and garbage. “Being all magnanimous.”

“I think I might make it optional for people to come in on Christmas Eve,” Edward shrugged. “I still have a handful of things to finish and then I’ll head over to Bella’s.” I stayed until everyone was gone and I helped Edward carry the leftovers into the kitchen. “You don’t have to do this, angel.”

“I wanted to,” I smiled. “What are you going to do with all the leftovers?”

“Donate the leftovers to a local church,” he answered. “Do you want to come with me? Did you bring your car?”

“I did bring my car. But, we could drop of the leftovers and then come back?” I shrugged. I stepped closer and captured his face. I crossed the professional line and I kissed him. He held me, returning my kiss and tangling his fingers into my hair. I nibbled on his lip and he slid his tongue into my mouth. We kissed until we were both breathless. “My apologies,” I panted.

“Don’t be,” he said, grinning crookedly. “I know we can’t do this every day, but kissing you is better than a dream.” He dropped a sweet kiss before, walking back out to the cafeteria. “The sooner we finish this task, the sooner we can be at your place and we can share more than kisses.”

I arched a brow with a coy, little smile. “I can’t wait, Edward.”

It took us an hour to load up the leftover breakfast food into Edward’s Tesla. We drove to a nearby church, delivering the food. The pastor was grateful and wished us a very Merry Christmas. After that, Edward drove us back to the office. He still had some things to wrap up, but I decided to go. I picked up Katie from Senna’s, giving her a tin of cookies as a thank you for watching my sister and for her friendship.

When we got back to the house, Katie changed into her Christmas Eve outfit, a red plaid dress with a pair of black leggings. On top, she wore a fuzzy vest. I took out Sam and gave him a treat before I changed. I put on a dark green sweater dress that hit mid-thigh. I also added a pair of black leggings and a pair of black booties. I worked on dressing the turkey.

“Helloooo!” sang Alice.

“In the kitchen,” I called out.

“Hi, Miss Alice!” Katie chirped from her perch on the stool. “Hi, Mr. Jasper. Merry Christmas!”

“You’re early,” I said.

“With our fearless leader granting us freedom, I figured you’d need help. Where do you want this broccoli cheese casserole?” Alice asked.

“I also have fixings for a charcuterie board,” Jasper said, holding up a bag.

“The casserole can go into the fridge and do you need anything to set up the appetizers, Jas?” I asked.

“A knife,” he replied. “But, I need to go out to the car and get the white elephant gifts.” He hugged me and kissed Alice’s cheek. With a ruffle to Katie’s hair, he ducked out.

“What can I do?” Alice asked.

“Can you light the candles around the house?” I requested. I handed her a flame thrower. “Katie, show Miss Alice where all the candles are on the main floor?”

“Kay,” Katie nodded. “I like your outfit, Miss Alice.”

“I love yours, Katie,” Alice cooed, taking Katie’s hand. Alice was wearing a cream-colored sweater, a maroon suede skirt and a pair of knee-high boots. “I’m digging the fuzzy vest. So adorbs!”

When Jasper came back, Edward was with him. He had a tub filled with his contribution to the meal and the White Elephant gift exchange. He hung up his coat in the closet, walking to me and hugging me close. His lips found the soft spot behind my ear, nuzzling me. I shivered, gripping his red sweater.

“You two are so sweet,” Alice cooed.

We jumped apart. I blushed, hiding my face in his arm. He chuckled, kissing my forehead. “We do try, Alice.”

“You need a bell or something,” I snorted. “Are the candles lit?”

“Yep and the Christmas trees are turned on. Katie is trying to finagle the television set so we could have some music. Where are we eating?”

“Dining room,” I said. “I do need to set the table. I was going to do to that before everyone arrived.”

“Edward and I will do it,” Alice smiled.

“The plates are on the buffet,” I explained. “Along with goblets, silverware …”

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, nipping at my ear. “We’ve got it, angel. Thank you.” He cupped my chin and kissed my lips three times, smiling at me sweetly. He walked into the dining room and Jasper and I worked on the appetizers for the party. I also put in the turkey and prepared the beef tenderloin.

“Rose and Emmett are on their way,” Alice said, holding up her phone. “Cynthia is also coming with the girls. Neil has a ‘migraine’ and is staying at home.”

“What about Quil and Embry?” I asked. “I invited them. Embry said that they were coming.”

“I don’t have anything, but he may have texted you,” Alice answered. “You’re closer to Embry than I am.”

I checked my phone, seeing a brief message from Embry. I’d overheard him talking to Maggie and Sue about how he wasn’t going to spend Christmas with anyone but Quil. Embry’s family did not approve his lifestyle. They loved him but they said for him to leave his boyfriend at home. Embry didn’t want to do that since Quil didn’t have any living relatives. So, I invited them for Christmas Eve. 

By four, everyone was at my brownstone. Music was playing and the sounds of laughter, conversation and squeals filled the house. Addy, Kamryn and Katie were playing in her room while the adults were drinking some wine or mixed drinks. I was checking on the turkey, happy with its progress.

“Hey, Bella?”

I looked up and saw Rose. Our friendship had been a bit rocky since that ‘girl’s night’. “Hey, Rose. Do you need anything to drink?”

“I’m good,” she answered, holding up her filled glass of white wine. “I just wanted to talk. I know that things have been …” She walked over to me, swiping a piece of cheese from the tray on the counter. “I’m sorry for how I acted that night. When I see you with Edward, I see something so special. I’ve worked with him since he started at MAC. He always had walls, but with you, they’re gone. I hope that, in time, you’ll be able to talk to me and forgive me for my unthinking words.”

“I have forgiven you, Rose,” I said. “I’m sorry for being distant. With my new position at MAC, Katie and everything else, I haven’t had a chance to really talk to you.”

“How about we go out for drinks or shop the after-holiday sales?” Rose suggested.

“I’d like that,” I smiled.

Rose walked over to me and hugged me. “Now, do you need any help? I can’t do much. I’m not a cook. I leave that to Emmett. I order out and drink like a pro.”

“If you could bring the broccoli casserole into the dining room? We’re almost ready to eat. I just need to cut the beef tenderloin and arrange it on the platter,” I said. Rose nodded, picking up the casserole dish and carrying it into the dining room.

A half hour later, Edward helped me carry in the meal. Everyone was seated, leaving two seats available. One was at the head of the table and the other was to the right of the head. I went to sit there, but Edward guided me to the head of the table. “Your home, your family,” he whispered, squeezing my fingers.

I sat down, blushing furiously. I shook the napkin onto my lap.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Alice said, holding up her wine glass. “To Bella … for hosting this wonderful meal and welcoming us into her home. We’re so lucky to have you in our lives, Bells. Merry Christmas!”

“To Bella,” everyone echoed.

“One more toast,” Edward said quietly, but with confidence. “To family … blood does not bind us, but relationships do. I never realized how much I missed. Thank you to Bella for enfolding me into her family and for all of you forgiving me and … giving me a chance.” He cupped my cheek and kissed me before tapping his wine glass with mine. “Now, I don’t know about you, this looks and smells delicious.”

“Everyone dig in,” I said. I turned to Katie, who was sitting next to me. “What do you want, Kit Kat? Beef or turkey?”

“Turkey, with stuffing and the cheesy potatoes,” she chirped.

“You need to eat one veggie, Katie,” I snickered. “Do you want broccoli, which is covered in cheese, or asparagus?”

“Broccoli,” she answered, her nose wrinkled.

“You won’t even taste the broccoli, Little One,” Edward said, taking her plate and scooping a small portion of the broccoli casserole onto it.

“What did you bring, Edward?” she asked. He chuckled and pointed the stuffing. “Was it the same stuffing you made at our house?”

“Same recipe, Katie,” he answered.

“Oh, goodie! It tasted good,” she grinned as I put her plate in front of her. “Thank you, Bella. I love you!”

“I love you, too, Kit Kat,” I said, brushing her hair back.

Dinner was delicious and the emptiness I expected to feel was absent from my chest. I took a moment, staring at my new family. I had the sisters I never realized I needed with Rose and Alice. Cynthia was a goofy cousin, laughing and making jokes. Emmett and Jasper were like big brothers, protective and loving. Embry was a connection to my past, with his Quileute heritage and his boyfriend an awesome addition.

The biggest surprise was Edward. He’d become my partner in so many ways. Gone was the closed-off, angry man. He was laughing, smiling and so affectionate. He must have noticed my stare. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles and giving me one of his deliciously crooked grins. A tear fell down my cheek and his smile faltered. Reaching over, he brushed it away. “Are you okay, angel?”

“Just thinking about how blessed I am,” I sniffled. He stood up and tugged on my hand, sliding his arm around my waist.

“Everything okay?” Emmett asked.

“Just getting more gravy and wine,” Edward fibbed, guiding me out of the dining room. Once we were in the kitchen, he pulled me into his arms. A quiet sob was muffled against his chest. He didn’t say anything. He just held me, gently swaying in the kitchen. I eventually calmed down. “It’s okay to feel this way, angel. I may not remember my birth parents, but there’s an emptiness inside.”

“Thank you for getting me out of there. I didn’t want to put a damper on Christmas Eve,” I said, tracing the pattern on his chest. “I am blessed to have such a close group of friend, adoptive family. It’ll just take time for me to … get over this.”

“Losing your parents is not something you get over, Bella, but we’re here for you. I’m here for you,” he whispered, wiping my tears away.

“Kiss me?” I asked.

He nodded, brushing his mouth over mine three times before hugging me again. I snuggled against him and took a few calming breaths. “Better?” he asked. I nodded. He kissed my forehead, picking up another bottle of wine and filling another gravy boat with some bearnaise sauce for the beef tenderloin. He handed me the wine and he took the gravy, threading our fingers together.

Dinner continued as if we hadn’t left and I did feel better, allowing myself a few moments of grief. Now? I had a holiday to celebrate.

After we finished eating, Edward, Embry and Jasper pushed me out of the kitchen so they could dishes. Katie, Alice and I took Sam for a quick walk, bundled up against the winter weather. It was snowing, making the neighborhood look magical. “You seemed a little weepy earlier, Bells,” Alice said as we wandered along the sidewalk.

“I’m better now. Edward gave me a few moments to cry it out,” I shrugged.

“Bella, Sammy’s pooping!” Katie chirped.

“Thanks for letting me know,” I snorted, taking out a plastic bag to pick up his mess. “Life could have turned out so differently, Alice. Those first few months? I was a zombie and the only thing that kept me sane was taking care of my sister. But, with you, Rose, Edward … I’m feeling like I’ve got my footing. I just missed my parents. I needed a moment away and Edward recognized that.”

“God, the way he looks at you,” Alice said as we cleaned up after Sam. “He loves you, Bells.”

“He hasn’t said it,” I murmured.

“Actions speak louder than words, Bella,” Alice smiled, looping her arm through mine. “You look at him the same way. Do you love him?”

I didn’t answer her verbally. I shrugged nonchalantly. I did love him, but the first person who should hear it was Edward, not Alice. “I’m freezing. I think Sam is good. Katie? Come on, let’s go inside. We need to set up for the White Elephant gift exchange.”

“Kay,” she said, gently tugging Sam back to the house.

“Bella, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Alice said.

“You didn’t,” I smiled. “It’s just that my relationship with Edward is for us … how I feel, I should tell _him_ first.”

“Agreed,” Alice nodded.

Walking back to the house, Emmett and Quil helped take our coats. We settled onto the couch, chatting about the gift exchange. Edward came out ten minutes later, carrying two cups of coffee. He sat down on the overstuffed chair and he pulled me onto his lap. He nuzzled my neck. “You smell like a fire, angel,” he purred.

“A lot of my neighbors have their fireplaces going. I don’t trust it, hence the candelabra in the fireplace,” I said, snuggling in his arms. I sipped my coffee. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“You feel better?” he asked.

I nodded, kissing his lips.

“Miss Bella, are we going to do the gift exchange?” asked Addy. She was sitting on the floor, petting Sam.

“We are,” I grinned. “Give me a second. Edward, can you put the gifts on the cocktail table?”

“Sure, angel,” he replied.

“I’ll help you, Edward,” Alice said.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the Christmas bowl with the numbers inside. I made sure I had the correct amount before walking back into the living room. Edward pulled me back onto his lap. “You’re awfully cuddly, Grinch.”

“Just showing you how much heart has grown,” he smirked. He pressed his lips to my ear, whispering, “for you.”

I melted against him, my heart just exploding at his sweetness. I held up the bowl and explained the rules. “In this bowl, there’s a number for everyone here. That tells us the order of who’s choosing the gifts.”

“So, if we get the number one, we go first?” Embry asked, leaning against Quil’s legs.

“Not necessarily,” I quipped. “I’ll tell you who will start once we get our numbers. Anyway, you have a choice as to what you want to do when it’s your turn. You can pick a gift from the pile, open it and it’s yours, for the time being. You can also steal a gift from another person and they open a gift from the pile.”

“Can you steal from someone and then the other person steal?” Kamryn asked.

“If your present is stolen, you only get to choose from the pile,” I said. “We used to do this when I lived with roommates in college. We did the steal and steal again and the game ended up a hot mess. So, the only option if you choose to steal a person’s gift is that you choose from the pile.”

“These gifts are all kid appropriate, right?” Cynthia asked, a brow arched.

“Nothing X-rated,” I chuckled. “So, take a number and when everyone is done, I’ll tell you who will start the game. We’ll either go from one to twelve or twelve to one.”

“Let’s this party started,” Emmett grinned, taking the bowl from my hands and picking a number.

The bowl went around and ended back in my hands. I held it for Edward, who took the final two pieces of paper. I put the bowl on the table, taking one of the pieces of paper from his fingers. He opened his, showing me his number. “Three, baby,” I said.

“What’s yours?” he asked.

I opened mine and grinned. “Eleven. What starts? One or twelve?”

“One. Let’s keep it easy for the kids,” Edward said, sliding his arms around my waist. I snuggled him and told everyone who was starting. Rose was number one and she plucked a gift off the table.

The game lasted an hour and the gifts that were brought were hysterical. One of the most sought after gifts was a One Direction cell phone case, complete with glitter and a pop socket. Embry ended up with that. Katie actually got something that she liked, with a set of purple earbuds. Edward’s original gift that he picked was a travel pillow, but it had been stolen from him. When the game was done, he had a makeup kit with glitter nail polish and bright pink lipstick. I tried to steal the travel pillow back, but Jasper, who was last, stole it back and I got stuck with a pair of slipper socks.

Cynthia left after that, needing to drive back out to the suburbs. Alice and Jasper left with her since they were spending their Christmas Day with Cynthia and Alice’s parents. After they departed, I had to drag Katie up to her room to put her asleep. “But, Bella, I want to see if Santa comes,” she whined.

“Santa won’t come if you’re awake, Kit Kat,” I said, tucking her into bed. I sat down next to her and chuckled when Sam hopped up by her feet. “Did you have a good Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah, it was nice to see Addy and Kamryn. Plus, Edward gave me his gift from the elephant thing.”

I smiled “I don’t think glitter is his thing, Kit Kat.”

“Do you think Mommy and Daddy are celebrating Christmas in heaven?” she asked.

“I do, Katie. They’re smiling down on you, missing you so much,” I whispered. I kissed her forehead. “I love you, Kit Kat.”

“Love you, too, Bella,” she said, hugging her stuffed animals to her chest.

I got up, turning off her lights, but leaving the small tree on as a night light. I went downstairs and sat down on the chair that I’d shared with Edward. He was noticeably absent, along with Emmett. “Where did Edward and Emmett go?”

“He said he was grabbing the ‘Santa’ presents you left for Katie from his car. Emmett went with him,” Rose answered. “He’ll be right back.”

“That man is over the moon for you,” Quil sang. “I’d probably be pregnant with the googly eyes he’s made at you if I had ovaries or a uterus.”

I snorted, sipping my coffee. “Edward is definitely something amazing. I can’t remember being in a relationship like this. My exes in high school and college? I was just … I don’t know … there, for occasional sex and movie date nights.”

“Those guys were obviously losers,” Embry said, threading his fingers with Quil’s. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “When you have something special? You nurture it.”

“Amen, baby,” Quil smiled. “Want to nurture each other?”

“Not in front of my tree,” I snorted.

“Nah, we’ll do it in front of _our_ tree,” Quil grinned, waggling his brows.

“Not yet. It’s nice to just hang out,” Embry said.

The door opened and Edward and Emmett came inside. Their hair was covered in snow. “Holy fuck nuggets, it’s really coming down out there,” Emmett said, putting the bicycle I’d purchased in front of the tree.

“At least it’ll be a white Christmas. We’ve had so many ‘green’ and ‘brown’ Christmases lately,” Rose said.

“Warm me up, Rosie,” Emmett said, putting his hands under her sweater. She gasped, smacking his hands away.

Edward laughed as he practically lifted me from the chair and draping me over his lap. “Maybe your nickname should be ‘Snugglebug,’” I teased.

“I’ll take Grinch,” he said, rolling his eyes. “That’s, at least, masculine. Snugglebug?” His hand slid under my sweater and they were frozen solid. I squeaked in surprise while he snickered.

Rose, Emmett, Embry and Quil stayed for another hour, waiting for the snow to let up. They told us about their plans for Christmas Day. Rose and Emmett were going to church and then spending the day with Rose’s family. The following day, they would go visit Emmett’s family for their Christmas celebration. Quil and Embry said that they’d hang out with a few of their friends from their apartment building, having a similar gathering to what we had today.

Once our friends left, Edward and I cleaned up before turning off all the lights, except the Christmas tree. We curled up on the couch. “This is the best Christmas I can remember ever having, Bella,” he whispered.

“It was pretty magical,” I said. “Thank you for bringing over the presents for Katie over from your condo.”

“My pleasure,” Edward said, holding me closer to his chest. “I do want to give you one of your presents tonight, angel. Something for just you and me … no audience.” He took out a gift bag, handing it to me. “Merry Christmas, angel.”

I opened the bag and pulled out a mahogany box. Arching a brow, I gasped when I saw a gorgeous sapphire pendant laying on a white satin pillow. “Edward …”

“It’s your birthstone,” he murmured. “We weren’t really copacetic at that point in time, but I saw this and I wanted to buy this for you. If you don’t like it, we can …”

“No! It’s beautiful,” I breathed. “Can you put it on me?”

He nodded. I took the pendant out and twisted my hair up. Edward clipped it, kissing my neck and tugging me to his body. “I wanted to give you this … just the two of us.”

“Having this moment? It’s a good idea,” I agreed. “Don’t move.” I hopped up and found the gift I wanted to give to him. I walked back to the couch, handing him the box. “Merry Christmas, Edward.”

His eyes lit up, making him look so much younger. He tore into the gift and saw a beautiful watch. “Oh, Bella, this is exquisite. My old watch died recently and … I’ve been relying on my phone … this is so much more elegant.”

“I had it engraved,” I whispered.

He took it out and slipped off the satin pillow. On the underside of the watch, I added the engraving: _My love for you is timeless … Bella._ His eyes widened and he looked at me. I took the watch, sliding it onto his right wrist since Edward was left-handed. “I know that … you may not be ready to say this, and that’s okay, but I can’t _not_ hold it back anymore. I love you, Edward.”

He stared at me, reaching up and tracing my features. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he blinked them away. “I’ve heard people say those words and I never understood them,” he said quietly. “You’re also right in saying that I’m not ready to say them, but I’m starting to understand so much.” He took my hand and pressed it to his heart. “This beats for you, Bella. You’ve broken through the walls around my heart and I’m no longer the shell of a man. I may not be able to say it, but I’m starting realize that I’m capable of … being loved and loving someone else.”

“You are so loveable, Edward. Once you get past the gruff, Grinchy exterior,” I said.

“I may not be able to say the words, but I want to show you how much …” he trailed off. He looked at me and his eyes were swirling with _love_. Love for me. Without saying a word, I stood up and took his hand. Together, we went upstairs to show how much we loved each other.

**A/N: This took me _FOREVER_ to write. Okay, I’m exaggerating. It took me a week, but I was so scattered. Anyhow, up next will be a juicy little kumquat through Edward’s eyes. Bella, however, did say that she loved him. When will our Grinchward drop the ILY? **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog … we’ve got Bella’s Secret Santa goodies, Edward’s Secret Santa goodies, pictures of the cookies (no recipes, sorry), decorations and pictures of their private gift exchange. You can also find me on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the juicy kumquat, Christmas Day with gifts from ‘Santa’, spending the day with Carlisle and Esme and Katie’s birthday party (maybe). Leave me some loving!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Anyhow, up next will be a juicy little kumquat through Edward’s eyes. Bella, however, did say that she loved him. When will our Grinchward drop the ILY? We will be some citrus, Christmas Day with gifts from ‘Santa’, spending the day with Carlisle and Esme and Katie’s birthday party (maybe).**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_Bella_ **

I hopped up and found the gift I wanted to give to him. I walked back to the couch, handing him the box. “Merry Christmas, Edward.”

His eyes lit up, making him look so much younger. He tore into the gift and saw a beautiful watch. “Oh, Bella, this is exquisite. My old watch died recently and … I’ve been relying on my phone … this is so much more elegant.”

“I had it engraved,” I whispered.

He took it out and slipped off the satin pillow. On the underside of the watch, I added the engraving: _My love for you is timeless … Bella._ His eyes widened and he looked at me. I took the watch, sliding it onto his right wrist since Edward was left-handed. “I know that … you may not be ready to say this, and that’s okay, but I can’t _not_ hold it back anymore. I love you, Edward.”

He stared at me, reaching up and tracing my features. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he blinked them away. “I’ve heard people say those words and I never understood them,” he said quietly. “You’re also right in saying that I’m not ready to say them, but I’m starting to understand so much.” He took my hand and pressed it to his heart. “This beats for you, Bella. You’ve broken through the walls around my heart and I’m no longer the shell of a man. I may not be able to say it, but I’m starting realize that I’m capable of … being loved and loving someone else.”

“You are so loveable, Edward. Once you get past the gruff, Grinchy exterior,” I said.

“I may not be able to say the words, but I want to show you how much …” he trailed off. He looked at me and his eyes were swirling with _love_. Love for me. Without saying a word, I stood up and took his hand. Together, we went upstairs to show how much we loved each other.

**_Edward_ **

Bella closed the door to her bedroom. The only light inside was that of her Christmas tree. It bathed the room in a soft, romantic glow. I was excited, thrilled beyond all recognition at what was going to happen here tonight. I wanted to show Bella how much I cared about her, even if I couldn’t say those _three_ words out loud.

Not yet.

I was terrified that when I said those words, everything would fall apart.

_No more negativity, Edward Anthony. Has Bella ever shown you any indication that she would stab you in the back? Even when you were being a colossal douche?_

True …

“Edward, look at me,” she said softly, her small hands taking my face. “I love you.” She took my hand pressing it onto her chest, just above her heart like I’d done a few moments earlier. “This beats for you, too. I won’t hurt you. To do so would hurt me, hurt Katie.”

“I don’t want that,” I said, sliding my arms around her tiny body. “I want to give you a part of me. I choose you. I choose to be with you.”

“If you’re talking about making love …” Bella sputtered. “I don’t have any condoms …”

“I’m not ready for that. I do want to make love to you, but tonight is not the right time,” I whispered, kissing her rambling away. She blushed, looking up at me sheepishly. “However, I do want to explore. I want to give you a part of me that no one ever saw, that no one could take.”

Her eyes softened, hugging me so tightly. I buried my face into her neck, reveling in her curves of her body pressed against me. I bent down, picking her up. Bella gasped and looked at me in surprise. I just kissed her, carrying her to her bed. I kicked off my shoes, laying her down on the mountain of pillows. Her fingers gripped my sweater, pulling me onto the bed as well. Bella’s legs tangled with mine and her fingers slid into my hair. Our kisses were languid and deep. It wasn’t about the frenetic need for pleasure.

This was love. This was sharing something inherently more with that _one_ person and only her.

Bella’s hands moved from my hair and down my torso, slipping them underneath my sweater. I pulled away when I felt her palms on my stomach. “Are you okay?”

“Your hands are chilly,” I chuckled.

“Cold hands, warm heart,” she smiled, sliding her hands to my back.

I normally tried to avoid people touching my back, touching my body, because of my tortured past. I was covered in scars, a shadow of the heinous monsters in the world, but I didn’t want to push her away. Her frigid little hands were like a brand, relaxing me. I wanted her to feel every part of me. I kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth as she gently scratched my back under my sweater. I relaxed further, easing my hands down Bella’s body to hook her leg over my hip. My erection was straining against pants. Bella moaned when I rolled my hips to get comfortable. She stopped kissing me, staring at me. She started to pull my sweater off my body. I sat up, taking off my sweater. “I know I’m not much to look at … covered with …”

“You’re beautiful,” Bella said softly. “They are cruel reminders of the darkness of the world, but Edward, you’re not that dark, angry man anymore. You’re _more_.” Her fingers glided along my ribcage and she moved so she was straddling my hips. “You have love to give. You have a chance for your own happily ever after, to come into the light and bask in it.” She shimmied off her sweater dress, revealing her black lacy bra. I cupped her face with one hand, holding her close to my body. I kissed her lips, barely brushing my mouth over hers, three times.

_I …_

_Love …_

_You …_

It was the only way I could tell her until my brain caught up with my heart. With her smile against my lips, I think she knew my intention. She melted against me and our kisses grew more fervent, needy. I caressed her pale skin, teasing her back before I unclasped her bra. I eased the straps down her arms and tossed the offending piece of lace onto the ground. Bella rolled her hips over mine and she whimpered as I ran my hands over her smooth, soft skin. Where I was scarred, my Bella was a vision of perfection. She trembled and her skin erupted in goose bumps. “You’re turning me on so much, Edward,” she whispered. “Your touch is … so reverent, gentle.”

“More?” I asked, nipping at her ear. She moaned in response. “I want to give you more, angel.”

“Please,” she gasped.

I smiled, rolling us so she was on her back. She let out a tiny gasp as I hovered over her. She was so beautiful with her swollen lips, chestnut curls and heaving chest, bare and gorgeous. I took one finger, circling her nipple. Her eyes closed and she arched into my touch. I cupped her breast, sucking on her neck. She quietly moaned my name, twisting her fingers into my hair. I eased my hand down over her ribcage to her leggings. “May I?” I asked.

She nodded, hooking her fingers on the waist of her leggings. Together, we slid them off her long legs and she was bare except for a pair of black lacy panties. They left little to the imagination and my mouth watered at seeing her nearly naked body. “I’m down to my skivvies and you’re still in your dress pants, baby,” Bella chided. “Can we even the score? You’ve got to be uncomfortable.”

“Not yet, angel,” I said, gliding my hand down her midline. She bit her lip as I twisted her nipple. “Fuck, you’re exquisite.”

“You look at me like I’m the most gorgeous woman in the world,” she tittered. “I’m not. I’m me.”

“You are the most gorgeous in the world to _me_ ,” I said, crashing my mouth against hers. “You’re gorgeous on the outside as well as the inside, Bella. So gorgeous.” I devoured her mouth, lost in her lips and soft curves against me. Her skin felt like silk under my palms as I touched every inch of her body.

“Edward,” she breathed into my mouth. She sounded so lost in the sensations. I was just as lost: her lips, her pale skin and the heat between her legs. I could feel her arousal through my pants and I wanted to feel it … feel her.

“My Bella,” I whispered, spreading my hand on her belly. “Can I touch you?”

She let out a strangled moan, nodding her head. Her legs were moving, rubbing together in need of friction. I slipped my fingers into her panties. Easing my hand further down until I felt her soft, damp curls, I growled lowly. I circled my finger over her clit and she gripped my shoulders. Bella was so wet, her arousal spilling onto my hand. I wanted _more_. I had to taste her.

With my past, I didn’t like oral sex because I was _forced_ to do it. Now? I needed to taste her. I wanted to give this part of myself to her. Pulling back, I kept circling her clit and spreading her arousal on her swollen folds. “Bella, can I …” I choked up. _Say it, Edward. She’s not like your past. Bella’s your future._

She must have realized what I wanted. She slid off her panties and Bella was completely naked before me. Fuck, she was the embodiment of feminine beauty. “You’re in charge, Edward. I love you and I want you to explore.”

I nodded and moved so I was kneeling in between her legs. She watched me as I stared at her. Her eyes were tender and patient as I swept my gaze over her naked body. Her skin was gleaming in the incandescent light of the Christmas tree in her room. Her breasts were the perfect size, just barely larger my hands. Her nipples were pink and hard as diamonds. On either side of my hips, Bella’s legs were spread. I traced my fingers along her ribcage, down along her flat belly and the slope of her hips. I crawled over her, kissing her mouth before making my trek down her lithe, sexy body.

I wrapped my lips around her breast, swirling my tongue over her nipple. Bella arched against my mouth. I cupped her other breast, reveling at the softness of her skin. I pressed open-mouthed kisses down her belly and just above her thatch of curls. I inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet and slightly earthy scent of her arousal. My mouth watered in anticipation. I kissed her inner thighs before sliding my tongue along her slit. Her flavor exploded in my mouth. It was so inherently her, salty and sweet with a touch of spice. Bella gripped her bed spread in her fingers, spreading her legs further apart.

She was perfect. Her pink folds were dripping with her arousal, swollen with need. I kissed her pussy like I would kiss her mouth, sliding my tongue inside her. Bella was panting and her hips were moving. I dragged my mouth up and sucked her clit between my lips. With one arm, I braced her hips and the other hand teased her core.

“Edward …” she whimpered, her tone reverent and needy.

She was enjoying what I was doing to her. Fuck, I was relishing in the pleasure I was giving her.

 _Only_ her.

I pushed a finger inside her, shocked at how tight she was. I hummed in appreciation, lost in the sensation. My cock was weeping, desperate to join my fingers, but not yet.

When we made love, I wanted to show her. I wanted to _say_ those three words out loud as we shared one body. She was my light. She made the darkness go away … all of it. She made realize that I wasn’t a broken, shattered man. She made me fucking whole.

Looking up at her, she was leaning on her elbows, watching me as I devoured her succulent pussy. I drank from her, tasting her essence, her sweetness. Her gaze stayed on mine as I gently cupped her breast with one hand and slid in another finger into her body. She bit her lip, squeezing her other breast and twisting her nipple.

_Fuck me, that is so hot._

I pumped my hand inside her, curling my fingers and lapping up her arousal. Her head fell back as she rocked against my hand. Her body undulated with each thrust of my palm. She was making love to my mouth and fingers. Unconsciously, I was rolling my hips and I could feel my balls tighten. Bella’s sinuous movements, her freedom with her body and her abundant arousal were the perfect combination for my own release. Her muscles around my fingers fluttered as she gasped. “I’m going to come … Edward … harder!” she whispered.

 _You’re not the only one who’s going to come, angel_.

I eagerly obliged her request, thrusting harder and finding that spongy spot inside her body. She trembled and her juices dribbled down my arm. I needed more of her. I ran my tongue along her slit and groaned at the change of her flavor. She was even sweeter when she was more aroused.

Bella’s hand slapped down on the bed and her hips moved jerkily. Inside, my fingers were being squeezed. I watched her as her orgasm claimed her. She lost all control as waves of ecstasy washed over her body. Seeing her come triggered my own release and my cock exploded in my boxer briefs.

I kept my mouth on her until she calmed down. I removed my fingers from her and crawled up her sexy, but sweaty body. Bella looked at me with a sated expression. She grabbed my hand that had been inside her, sucking my fingers between her lips. My cock twitched against my thigh. This woman was a siren. With a loving grin, she kissed my mouth, tasting herself on my lips. “Hmmmm,” she purred. “We taste good together.”

I smiled against her mouth, laying down and curling her against my body. “You taste better,” I whispered.

“Your tongue should be bronzed,” she breathed, tracing her fingers over my chest, inching toward my belt buckle. “Perhaps, I can return the favor?”

“Trust me, angel. You did,” I said, my face flaming in embarrassment. “Sensory overload, to be honest.”

She looked at me, running her fingers over my swollen lips. I playfully nipped at her fingertips. She giggled, kissing me deeply and sitting up. “As much as I want to bask in the afterglow of some serious sexy-times, we should get ready for bed. I just know that my sister will be up at the crack of dawn, jumping on the bed to see if Santa came.” She stood up, naked as the day she was born and completely comfortable in her skin. “And, _Santa_ did come. Twice.”

“You did not go there,” I laughed.

“Oh, but I did,” she smirked. She crawled back onto the bed and straddled my hips, smiling tenderly at me. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Edward. I’ve loved what we’ve done prior to tonight and I feel like what we just shared was something so special. I love you.” I kissed her lips three times and hugging her close. “Now, you use the bathroom first since you’ve got jizz in your pants.”

“You are giving me whiplash with your funny retorts and quips tonight, angel,” I said, dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. She just giggled, smiling brightly at me. I bent down to pick up my sleep clothes from the bag I stored up here.

“The quips and retorts are preventing you from going into your head, Grinchy,” she said. “You have a tendency to overthink things. But, it’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“True,” I shrugged. “I’m working on it. I didn’t overthink what we did tonight. I wanted to share something with you that I didn’t share with anyone else, angel. Just you, only you.” I didn’t want to see her look of surprise based off my admission. I ducked into the bathroom, closed the door, and leaned heavily against the counter. I took a few deep breaths before stripping out of my dress pants and boxer briefs. I cleaned off my release from my cock and thighs, tossing the washcloth into the hamper. After I cleaned up, I tugged on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before brushing my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Bella was dressed in the same adorable sleep set she wore the first time I spent the night. Her face was scrubbed clean of all the makeup and her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. She was rubbing some lotion onto her legs, but when she saw me, her brows quirked. “What did you mean before you hid in the bathroom, Edward?”

“I don’t want this to turn into something sad,” I said, tossing my dirty clothes into my overnight bag.

“I promise to not to turn anything into something sad. I’m just curious,” she replied, tugging my hand and dragging me into the bed. She sat in front of me, looking at me. “Please?”

“You know, for the most part, about my past,” I sighed. “Creepy foster fathers and whatnot. Oral sex was never something that I ever wanted to do because I was _forced_ to do it when I was younger. When the choice was a blowjob or getting your ass whooped? You can guess what I chose. I had enough scars. When I got older, away from that life, and I had a choice, I never willingly went down on anyone. It was something that I needed to control, I guess.”

“Not even that twat you were married to?” Bella asked, her lips pressed into a flat line.

“Don’t hold back, baby,” I snorted.

“Oh, trust me. I won’t,” she replied. “I would love to pop Silicone Barbie’s fake tits for what she did to you. Bitch.”

I chuckled, pulling Bella into my arms. “Not even with Tanya. She asked me to go down on her numerous times, but it felt _wrong_ to do it with her. So, I didn’t,” I answered honestly. “I couldn’t. With you, I wanted to. Hell, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” I took her hand and pressed it to my chest. She felt my rapidly beating heart. “I lost my innocence a long time ago, but with you, I don’t feel dirty, used, discarded.”

“Oh, Edward, you’re not. Those monsters took what was never theirs to begin with,” she breathed. “I wish I could make that feeling go away.”

“You do, angel,” I murmured. “By loving me.”

“I do love you, Edward,” she said, turning in my lap and hugging me. “Thank you for trusting me to share something with me that you never did with anyone else.” Pulling back, she brushed back my hair. “I may not have been your first, but possibly I could be your last.”

I didn’t know how to respond to that, but I _wanted it._ I kissed her and we curled up under the covers. Bella fell asleep with her head on my chest, gripping my shirt.

She was right that she wasn’t my first. Not by a long shot. But, she would be my last …

My forever …

_My grown up Christmas wish … Santa, are you listening?_

xx FFADS xx

The bed was shaking. Why in the hell was the bed shaking? There are no earthquakes in Illinois. Are there?

“Kit Kat, I love you, but no,” Bella grumbled against my neck.

“But, Bella, did Santa come?” Katie finagled, bouncing at the foot of the bed.

I checked my new watch, biting back a groan. It was barely six in the morning. I just curled closer to Bella, wishing that Katie would stop bouncing on the mattress. She was cute. Very cute, but I was freaking exhausted.

“Bella! Edward! Please?” she whined. Bella shot up and caught Katie mid-bounce. Bella turned her body so she had her back to me, spooning her sister and I was spooning Bella. “I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Nope, kid,” I said, sliding my arm around Bella’s waist and nuzzling her hair. “Katie, you’re cute and all, but it’s really early. If Santa came, the gifts will _still_ be there in an hour or so.”

“Oh, fine. We can have a morning snuggle. It’s only because I love you both so much,” Katie sighed. “Can Sam join us?”

Both Bella and I responded simultaneously, “No!” Bella’s queen size bed was barely big enough for the three of us. Add in a seventy-five pound dog? Someone was going to end up on the floor.

Katie just giggled, but she did eventually fall back asleep.

An hour and half later, Sam was whimpering. Begrudgingly, I had to drag my ass out of bed to take him out. My dog looked at me guiltily, seemingly upset that his need to go to the bathroom was disturbing my sleep. I pet his head and decided to let him use the tiny backyard behind Bella’s brownstone. I did not want to get bundled up. I opened the door and he did his business while I made some coffee. _Need caffeine._ Sam came back in and Katie ambled downstairs. I was sipping my coffee, allowing the caffeine to course through my system. Katie wrapped her arms around my thigh, pressing her cheek to my hip. “Merry Christmas, Edward.”

I bent down, picked her up and put her on the counter. “Merry Christmas, Little One. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for jumping on you and Bella this morning,” she said, snuggling close. “I just love Christmas.”

“It’s a very magical time of year, Katie,” I said, kissing her messy curls.

“I love Christmas, but I’m sad,” she whispered. “When Bella and I went to see Santa last weekend, I told him what I wanted, but in my heart, I really wanted Mommy and Daddy to come back. That was my Christmas wish. They’re not here, Edward. Was I a bad girl?”

I put my coffee down and hugged her. “They may not be physically here, giving you hugs and spending time with you, but they’re watching over you, every moment. Your mommy and daddy love you so much.”

“Are you sad, too, Edward?” she asked, looking up at me. “You said your mommy and daddy died.”

“I’m sad for you, Little One,” I answered. “I barely remember my birth parents. I was younger than you when they passed away. I also got lucky. I have two adoptive parents who love me very much. You’ll meet them today.”

“What should I call them?” she questioned.

“My mother’s name is Esme and my father’s name is Carlisle,” I answered. “I think that you can call them Miss Esme and Mr. Carlisle, unless they ask you to call them something different.”

“If you marry Bella, would you be my brother?” she asked.

I laughed, kissing her forehead. “I would guess so, Little One. But, Bella and I have only been dating for a month.”

“That’s enough time. You need to get her a ring, Edward,” Katie said, crossing her arms and giving me a sassy look.

“How about this … when I’m ready to ask your sister to marry me, you can come with me to pick out the ring. Okay?” I said.

“Pinky swear?” Katie smirked, holding up her right hand and wiggling her pinky.

I latched my pinky with hers, earning me a brilliant smile, “Pinky swear. Now, do you want to help me make breakfast?” Katie hugged me and gestured she wanted to hop off the counter. I scooped her up, placing her on the hard wood flooring.

“Can’t we open presents?” she wheedled.

“I’m certain that Bella would like to be awake for that,” I argued. “Breakfast, presents and then …”

“Church! We have to go to church,” Katie said. “Do you have your Sunday best, Edward?”

I nodded. “Bella told me about going to church, so I have a suit hanging up in my car. I’ll get it in a little bit. For now, do you want eggs or pancakes?”

“Both?” she grinned. “With bacon?”

As I was working on making the batter for the pancakes, Bella came down. She was still half asleep, but looked beautiful. She swiped my coffee cup, taking a healthy swig. “There’s a whole pot, right there, angel,” I quipped.

“Yours is cooler and therefore, easier to drink and wake me up, Grinchy. SOMEONE decided to use my bladder as trampoline,” she answered, eyeing her sister. Katie hugged her Bella, begging to open one of the gifts under the tree from Santa. My girl held strong, helping me to make breakfast.

After we ate, Katie tore into her presents from Santa. She was so excited to get an American Girl doll that looked just like her, a bicycle, new winter clothes and other various toys. Bella and I decided to put the rest of the presents, for each other and for Katie, into an empty tub for us to open at my parents’ home. I knew that my folks bought a few things for Bella and Katie, so we’d share in the gift-giving wealth. Katie wanted to open all of them, but Bella distracted her by telling her that she needed to get ready for Christmas services.

When we finished the presents, I loaded up the remaining gifts in the back of my car and swiped my black suit. Bella told me that I could shower in her bathroom while she got ready with Katie in hers. I took a quick shower and dressed in my suit. I was sliding my tie around my neck when Katie skipped into Bella’s bedroom. She was wearing a green dress. “Wear this one! It was my Daddy’s favorite to wear at Christmas.”

I took the tie from her. It was a deep red with silver snowflakes. “Thank you, Katie,” I said. “I’m honored you’d share this with me.”

“Can I watch you tie the tie? I liked to do that with my Daddy,” Katie asked, crawling onto Bella’s bed.

I nodded, sliding it around my neck. I could tie a tie in my sleep, but having Katie watch me so raptly made me fumble a bit. When I finished, I smiled at her. Katie’s blue eyes were brimming with tears. I sat down, taking the little girl into my arms. She was crying into my shoulder. Bella came into the bedroom, giving her sister a sympathetic look. She sat down next to me and Katie, rubbing her sister’s back until she cried herself to sleep. “She gave Phil that tie for Christmas last year. He wore it to church,” Bella said quietly.

“I can take it off,” I whispered.

“No, she gave it to you, Edward. She doesn’t know how to grieve. She’s so young,” Bella explained. “But, you are so fucking good with her. Better than I am.”

“You’re an amazing sister and so much more to Katie. You were thrown into parenthood and you’re doing … so much,” I argued. “She’s happy, healthy and she knows that you won’t walk away.”

Bella wiped her cheeks, nodding. “I know Katie wants to go to church. I do, too, but I’m an emotional wreck,” she said.

“I’m afraid I’ll be smited,” I deadpanned. Bella gave me a look, obviously questioning my sanity. “I’ve never really gone to church. My parents go, but when began my life with them, I didn’t feel compelled to do so. I didn’t go before. Why should I go now? So, they gave me a choice. I chose to stay home.”

“You might like it. My faith fell to the wayside when I was in college, but when Katie was born, I started going back. It gave me answers to questions I never knew I had. It helped me come to grips with the death of my parents,” Bella shrugged, brushing her fingers through Katie’s curls. “I just need to put on some tights and my booties. Katie’s ready to go.”

I carried Katie downstairs. She woke up when I put on her coat. Her little fingers traced the snowflakes on the tie and she held up her arms. I picked her up, carrying her out to the car. As I buckled her into the booster seat I’d purchased, her little hand pressed to my face. “Thank you for wearing the tie, Edward. You look as handsome as my Daddy.”

“It’s my pleasure, Little One,” I said, kissing her forehead. “Feel better?”

She nodded, kicking her feet. Starting the car, I waited for Bella to come out. When she did, I opened the door for her. “You look exquisite, angel.”

“Thank you,” she replied, kissing my lips. “So do you, Edward. You and suits? Better than porn.”

“Nice, Bella,” I deadpanned, closing the door.

I got into the car and Bella gave me directions to her local parish. We walked in. Bella was greeted by several younger couples. Her eyes were glimmering as she introduced me to them as her boyfriend. Katie was holding my hand, proud to be seen with me. The bells rang and we went into the sanctuary, sitting near the back since the church was packed.

The service was what I expected and I could tell that Bella and Katie got a lot of peace from attending. Katie sang the Christmas carols in a sweet soprano. She tried to get me to sing, but I just smiled indulgently. I did not have any musical talents. I enjoyed listening to music and I could find a beat, but I was tone deaf. When the service was over, Katie wriggled so she was at the end of the pew. An older man, with kind blue eyes and an impish smile shook her hand. “Merry Christmas, Deacon Andy!”

“And to you, too, Miss Katherine,” he said. “Who’s this?”

“This my sister’s boyfriend, Edward,” Katie answered. “Deacon Andy is my favorite! He’s awesome.”

“Blessings to you, Edward. And to you, Miss Isabella. I hope your family has a wonderful Christmas,” he grinned, shaking my hand and giving Bella a quick hug. “Will we see you on Sunday?”

“It’s my birthday, Deacon Andy,” Katie chirped.

“We’ll try to come to the evening service,” Bella explained. “Katie’s birthday is scheduled when we normally attend services.”

“If I don’t see you, Miss Katherine, have a wonderful birthday,” Deacon Andy beamed. He gave Katie a hug and shuffled off behind the priest and other parishioners.

“You seem leery of Deacon Andy,” Bella whispered. “He’s a great guy. All the kids love him. He’s led the children’s services and Katie has adopted him as her grandfather. He’s also invited us over to his home with his wife when we first got to Chicago, when we really didn’t know anyone.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled. “It’s just … it’s hard for me to see the good in someone when they have nothing to gain.”

“I understand, Edward,” Bella said, taking my hand. “Deacon Andy is one of the good guys. An honest to goodness good man.” She kissed my cheek sweetly. “Let’s head back to my place and get out of these dress clothes, unless we need to be dressy for dinner with your parents.”

“It’s dressy casual,” I chuckled. “I have a pair of jeans and another sweater in my bag.”

“You mean I don’t have to wear this get up?” Katie asked, standing on the pew.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to wear that get up,” Bella chided.

“It’s pretty but it itches,” Katie grumbled, tugging on her tights.

“Come on, Itchy,” Bella snorted, holding up Katie’s coat.

We put on our coats, walking out to my car. I drove us back to Bella’s brownstone. I dropped them off since there were no parking spots on her street. While I searched for a spot, I called my parents. I let them know that we were coming in an hour or so, after we ate some lunch and changed out of our church clothes.

When I walked back into the brownstone, Katie was skipping down the stairs in a red outfit with Santa embroidered on the chest. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. “Bella’s changing,” Katie said.

“Thanks, Little One,” I grinned, tugging on her ponytail. “I’m going to do the same.”

“Did you like church?” she asked.

“I did like it. It’s different than I remember,” I shrugged. “But, the last time I went to church, I was a little boy.”

“Do you have pictures?” Katie asked. “I bet you were very cute.”

“I don’t, Katie,” I frowned. “Not from when I was really little. I think the oldest picture I have is from when I as fifteen, when I moved in with my adoptive parents.”

“I will definitely ask your mother to see that,” Bella quipped. She was wearing a burgundy cardigan with a white blouse underneath and a pair of black jeans with her black booties. Perched on her nose were a pair of glasses. I arched a brow, pointing to her frames. “My contact ripped in my eye and it was my last pair. I get to wear these until I find an eye doctor to order me new ones.”

“You look beautiful,” I said, kissing her nose before jogging upstairs. I changed out of my suit and into a pair of dark-wash jeans and a cream-colored sweater. I hung up my suit, draping the tie over the hanger and zipping it into the garment bag. Carrying my overnight bag and suit, I walked back down to the living room. After eating some lunch, I took Sam out for a walk and we got back into the car to drive to my parents’ home.

When we arrived, Bella stared at the massive house, biting her lip. “I’m in over my head,” she whispered.

“Welcome to my world,” I said flatly. “My parents will adore you.”

“What about me?” Katie asked.

“Both of you,” I grinned. “Come on!”

Scrambling out of the car, Bella held onto Sam’s leash and Katie’s hand. I carried the tub filled with presents. The door opened up and my mother was grinning widely as we made our way up the steps. My mom hugged Bella and Katie. “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you both. Edward has told me so much about you,” she sang.

“It’s a nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen,” Bella said quietly.

“Call me Esme,” Mom grinned. Blinking down to Katie, who was huddled close to Bella, she crouched down. “You must be Katie.”

“Hi,” Katie said shyly. “You’re really pretty.”

“Thank you, sweet girl. So are you. You look just like your big sister,” Mom cooed. “Come with me. I’ve got cookies.” She held out a hand to Katie and they went inside.

I put the tub of presents in the foyer, scoffing good-naturedly. “I see how it is, Ma,” I teased.

My mother giggled, scurrying back and kissing my cheek. “They’re perfect for you, son.” She stepped back, taking Katie’s hand. “Cookies, hmmmm?”

“Sounds really good, Miss Esme,” Katie chirped.

“Call me Nana,” Mom grinned, tugging Katie into the kitchen.

My father came in, carrying an armload of firewood. “You look much better, Bella,” he said.

“Holy crap,” she breathed, pressing her hand to her chest. “Sorry. You’re all sneaky and ninja-like.”

“My apologies, Bella,” Dad snickered, walking into the living room. “But, you are looking much better from the last time I saw you. I’ve never seen my son more terrified when I first came over when you had the stomach flu.”

“You were really warm,” I said, putting the presents underneath the tree. “Jeez, Dad. Got enough gifts?”

“If your mother had her way, there would be more,” he snorted.

“I really appreciate you coming over and helping me, Dr. Cullen,” Bella said. “Katie just had the upset tummy and fever. It was a lot more hellacious for me.”

“None of this Dr. Cullen. Please, call me Carlisle,” he grinned, wiping his hands on his jeans. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” He hugged Bella. Pulling back, he smiled at me. “How are you, son?”

“I’m good, Dad,” I answered. “The best, really.”

“Carlisle! Come meet Katie,” Mom called out to my father.

“Excuse me,” Dad said, leaving the living room. “Do either of you want anything to drink? A glass of wine? Scotch? Whiskey?”

“Wine would be great,” Bella answered.

“Red or white?” he asked.

“White, please,” Bella replied, sitting down on the couch. She looked around the room after my father left. “This is surreal, Edward.”

“Imagine a fifteen-year-old punk who’d been thrown away like garbage …” I snorted. “I was terrified that I was going to mess everything up. I refused to sleep on the bed because I thought I was too dirty. Even now, I ring the doorbell like I’m a guest and I’ve been their son for twenty years.”

“Edward, I can see how much they adore you,” Bella chided gently. I gave her a shrug, putting the plastic tub in the closet. I sat down next to her, threaded my fingers with hers and kissing her wrist.

“Here’s your wine, Bella,” Carlisle said, handing her a healthy glass. “Edward, I got you a scotch.”

“Thanks, Dad,” I smiled.

“This is delicious,” Bella said, taking a sip. “What is it?”

“Conundrum,” he answered. “It’s a white blend. It’s Esme’s favorite wine.”

“It is,” Mom replied, walking back in with Katie. Mom was holding her own glass with one hand and Katie’s hand with the other. “Katie and I shared some pre-Christmas dinner cookies.”

“Nana Esme made chocolate chip cookies like Mommy,” Katie said, skipping to sit next to her sister. “With caramel mixed in. They were so good.” Her eyes were trained on the tree, specifically on the gifts underneath it.

“You’ve got presents on the brain, Katherine Marie,” Bella chided.

“We usually open presents after we eat dinner on Christmas,” Dad said. “But, it’s been a long time since we had a child with us. Katie, you can open _one_ present before we eat.”

“Before I do, do you have any pictures of Edward as a little boy?” Katie asked, grinning at me.

“I do have a few,” Mom smirked. “Edward was camera shy.” She got up and found a small album from when I first moved in with them. She handed me the album to show Katie and Bella. “My son was as skinny as a rail and hated getting his hair cut.”

I rolled my eyes, showing them the pictures. “This was about a month after I came to live with my parents,” I said.

“Edward, you were a twig,” Bella said, her eyes wide. “I also like your hair now.”

“I liked to hide behind that mess of hair,” I snorted humorlessly. Bella looked at me, understanding swirling in her eyes.

“What happened to your arm, Edward? You’ve got a cast,” Katie asked, pointing to the green cast. “Did it hurt? You look sad and upset in your picture.”

“I broke my hand. My dad was the doctor who set it for me,” I replied. “And I was really sad for a long time …”

“You’re not sad anymore, right?” Katie questioned, clambering into my lap.

“No, Little One. You, Bella and my parents make me very happy,” I breathed, giving her the photo album.

“Because you love us,” she said with certainty. I smiled at her crookedly, giving her a nod. She kissed my cheek, looking at the pictures and asking a periodic question. I felt my mom get up and heard her quiet tears as she disappeared into the kitchen.

“I’m going to check on Esme to see if she needs help,” Bella said. I turned and kissed her. She traced her fingers down my scruffy cheek. In a quiet whisper, she said, “I love you.” I brushed my lips over hers three times and she got up, walking into the kitchen. My dad came to sit next to Katie and me. His blue eyes were also brimming with tears. His hand squeezed my shoulder affectionately. I just tightened my hold on Katie as she asked me questions about my childhood.

I knew that moment, something had changed for me. I understood what everyone was saying. Blood doesn’t bind family … relationships do.

My parents? We may not share blood, but they adored me as if they had me as a baby. They showed me love. They showed me _how_ to love.

Bella and Katie were slowly becoming my family. I’d fight lions for them. I’d do anything to ensure their happiness, their protection, their love.

“Edward, I’m happy that we got to spend Christmas with you,” Katie said quietly after my father got up to fill up his glass. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Katie,” I said, kissing her forehead. “This is the best Christmas I can remember. Despite the early wakeup call.” She just turned in my arms, giggling quietly and kissed my cheek. I sat back, holding her and letting the moment settle over me.

This was happiness. This was love.

I wanted it. I wanted it all.

_Definitely my grown-up Christmas wish …_

**A/N: We started off with some sexy times … Edward sharing something with Bella that he never did before. Edward, from the moment he was put into the system, he was fucked over by his foster families. He’s now seeing that he was worthy of love, but he’s still terrified of opening up himself to it.**

**Then, we ended with some family time, with Esme and Carlisle. They’re noticing a change in their adoptive child.**

**I also want to point out … Deacon Andy was based on a real person. He was the deacon at my church when I was a kid. He adored the kids and he helped us understand the church’s teachings in terms we could grasp. He passed away when I was a freshman in college. But, he was one of the people who helped shape my life.**

**Anyway, we’re going to finish Christmas in Bella’s eyes … starting with her conversation with Esme. We’re also going to celebrate Katie’s birthday and New Year’s before heading back to work at MAC.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog … you can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts and thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Anyway, we’re going to finish Christmas in Bella’s eyes … starting with her conversation with Esme. We’re also going to celebrate Katie’s birthday and New Year’s before heading back to work at MAC.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_Edward_ **

“Before I do, do you have any pictures of Edward as a little boy?” Katie asked, grinning at me.

“I do have a few,” Mom smirked. “Edward was camera shy.” She got up and found a small album from when I first moved in with them. She handed me the album to show Katie and Bella. “My son was as skinny as a rail and hated getting his hair cut.”

I rolled my eyes, showing them the pictures. “This was about a month after I came to live with my parents,” I said.

“Edward, you were a twig,” Bella said, her eyes wide. “I also like your hair now.”

“I liked to hide behind that mess of hair,” I snorted humorlessly. Bella looked at me, understanding swirling in her eyes.

“What happened to your arm, Edward? You’ve got a cast,” Katie asked, pointing to the green cast. “Did it hurt? You look sad and upset in your picture.”

“I broke my hand. My dad was the doctor who set it for me,” I replied. “And I was really sad for a long time …”

“You’re not sad anymore, right?” Katie questioned, clambering into my lap.

“No, Little One. You, Bella and my parents make me very happy,” I breathed, giving her the photo album.

“Because you love us,” she said with certainty. I smiled at her crookedly, giving her a nod. She kissed my cheek, looking at the pictures and asking a periodic question. I felt my mom get up and heard her quiet tears as she disappeared into the kitchen.

“I’m going to check on Esme to see if she needs help,” Bella said. I turned and kissed her. She traced her fingers down my scruffy cheek. In a quiet whisper, she said, “I love you.” I brushed my lips over hers three times and she got up, walking into the kitchen. My dad came to sit next to Katie and me. His blue eyes were also brimming with tears. His hand squeezed my shoulder affectionately. I just tightened my hold on Katie as she asked me questions about my childhood.

I knew that moment, something had changed for me. I understood what everyone was saying. Blood doesn’t bind family … relationships do.

My parents? We may not share blood, but they adored me as if they had me as a baby. They showed me love. They showed me _how_ to love.

Bella and Katie were slowly becoming my family. I’d fight lions for them. I’d do anything to ensure their happiness, their protection, their love.

“Edward, I’m happy that we got to spend Christmas with you,” Katie said quietly after my father got up to fill up his glass. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Katie,” I said, kissing her forehead. “This is the best Christmas I can remember. Despite the early wakeup call.” She just turned in my arms, giggling quietly and kissed my cheek. I sat back, holding her and letting the moment settle over me.

This was happiness. This was love.

I wanted it. I wanted it all.

_Definitely my grown-up Christmas wish …_

**_Bella_ **

“Esme?” I called, walking into the kitchen. She hastily wiped her eyes, turning around and giving me a watery smile. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” she answered. I arched a brow, like how I did with Edward. “I can see why he loves you.”

“He hasn’t said it, but I understand why he’s hesitant,” I shrugged.

“My son had such a difficult life and he always kept everyone at arm’s length,” Esme muttered. “Even his father and me. Edward doesn’t trust easily, but he let you in.”

“He’s easy to love,” I murmured. “And those people who hurt him deserve to rot in hell.”

“Trust me, many of them are,” Esme replied darkly. “Edward lived in about twelve homes before he came into our custody. Out of the twelve foster families, nine of the parents were arrested for child solicitation, molestation and wrongful death.”

“Somebody died in their care?” I hissed.

“A little girl,” Esme growled, “In a home in Dwight. Anyway, they were put away for life. The district attorney wanted Edward’s testimony because he’d told his case workers, but they didn’t listen. He stopped telling them and took the abuse until …” She walked over to a cabinet and poured herself a glass of bourbon. “Want some?”

I nodded and sipped the drink. “You wouldn’t let Edward testify.”

“He was finally accepting that he was a part of our family. Carlisle asked him if he wanted to testify but my son told him that no one cared what he said years ago. Why would they care now?” Esme frowned. “I never, in my wildest dreams, imagine seeing Edward as comfortable as he is with you and your sister. He never smiled. When he did, it was forced.” She took a sip, leaning against the counter. “He’s brilliant, ambitious, funny but he never let down his walls. To see him today? It’s like he’s a whole new person. I’m crying because I’m happy that he has someone that loves him unconditionally.”

“When we first met, Edward and I did _not_ get along,” I snorted. “Oil and water, really.”

“He told us about how he treated you and the guilt he felt afterward. If anything, you’d figure he’d be understanding since Katie is in a similar situation with losing her parents,” Esme shrugged. “But, she has you.”

“Unlike Edward,” I frowned. “I also think that’s why Katie and Edward are so close. They’re kindred spirits, really. They both lost their parents at a young age without the ability to understand why it happened or cope with that sense of loss.”

“You also lost your family,” Esme argued.

“But, I’m twenty-eight. I have the coping skills to work through it. Yes, I struggle with their absence. I have days where getting out of bed is a struggle,” I shrugged. “Therapy has helped. Katie and I go to a grief counselor. I got the name from the preschool I enrolled Katie in. I didn’t know anyone when I moved here from the Pacific Northwest. I toyed with the idea of seeing a psychiatrist, but I didn’t want to take medications unless absolutely necessary. I miss my mom. There are moments when I wanted to call her to tell her all about Edward …”

The oven dinged and Esme checked whatever was inside. “I hope you like lasagna,” she said.

“I love it,” I smiled.

“Please sit, Bella,” Esme urged, gesturing to a small table in the breakfast nook. She put the lasagna back inside, sitting across from me. “I can only imagine the difficulties you experienced when your family died. I can also understand the need to start fresh. When did your parents pass?”

“Valentine’s day weekend of this past year,” I answered. “I stayed in Forks for as long as I could, but there were no chance for me to use my degree in advertising. I tried to keep things consistent for Katie. I just wasn’t making enough money. So, I put my parents’ home up for sale and used some money from their life insurance policies to move here after I got the job at MAC.”

“Has the home sold?” Esme asked.

“We had a few nibbles, but as of now? Nope,” I shrugged. “The real estate agent is trying to pimp out my childhood home but not many people are looking to move to Bumfuck, Washington. I may have to fly out there to deal with that at some point, but we’ll see.”

“Well, I’m eternally grateful that you are in Edward’s life. Both you and Katie,” Esme said, a warm smile on her face. “Seeing my son with your sister? It makes my heart just leap in joy. Edward was meant to be a father. His ex-wife …”

“Is a twat,” I snapped. I clapped my hand over my mouth. “My apologies. I drink and the filter goes away.”

“No, Tanya was a twat,” Esme snorted humorlessly. “She didn’t start that way. But, she just did things that were underhanded and Edward wasn’t truly happy with her. He put up a good front, spoiling her, giving her what she wanted. She never gave him what he wanted … unconditional love, happiness, a family.” She squeezed my hand, giving me an understanding grin. “Now, no more tears. This is the first time, _ever_ , that Edward brought over a girl for Christmas.”

“Not even Tanya?” I asked.

“Nope. We met her at a company event. For Christmas, he’d spend his time with her, not coming around until after the holiday,” Esme shrugged. “I want to get to know you, Bella. No more talk of that bitch. Tell me about you and your sister. I want to hear everything.”

“Let me help you put on Christmas dinner. I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” I snickered.

“Nonsense! You’re a guest. Besides, I knew you had a huge party at your place yesterday evening,” Esme said.

We spent the next half hour talking while she made the salad and prepared some garlic bread. She also pulled out the lasagna, letting it settle while we finished up our conversation. I immediately liked her. She was so put-together and kind. She adored her adoptive son, but was shattered that she couldn’t do _more_ to help him.

“Bella! Bella! Bella!” Katie sang, skipping into the kitchen.

“What? What? What?” I replied, picking her up and holding her on my lap.

“I’m hungry,” she pouted. “Papa Carlisle sent me in here to see when dinner was going to be ready.”

“You can tell Papa Carlisle that he and Edward can head into the dining room, pretty girl,” Esme said. “Dinner is ready.”

“Thank you!” Katie said, hugging Esme’s legs before running back into the living room, calling for Edward and Carlisle.

“She’s adorable,” Esme breathed. “You’ve done amazingly well with her.”

“It’s still early. I’m learning as I go. I go from being a woman, starting a new job in Seattle to a single parent of a lost four-year-old in just a moment. My mom was a bit of a space cadet, but she was a wonderful mother. She doted on both me and Katie,” I sighed, picking up a large bowl of various meats from the pasta sauce on the stove. “She was a stay-at-home-mom. It was a difficult adjustment with me and Katie for her to understand why I have to work. I don’t have a husband supporting us. Yes, we’re comfortable, but the money from the life insurance and social security? That’s going into a college fund for my sister.”

“You know, I can help you with Katie,” Esme offered. “If you ever need anything … I know that Edward works long hours and I must imagine you do the same.”

“One of our earliest fights was about working from home,” I snorted, rolling my eyes. “Edward allows me the flexibility to work remotely, as does my immediate boss, Alice Brandon.”

“Well, the offer is there, if you need it,” Esme grinned.

“Thank you, Esme,” I replied. “If I need to go out of town for work, I may take you up on this. My friends are awesome, but none of them have kids and the one woman that I’m friendly with in my neighborhood is not a fan of Edward.”

“Do you need help, Mom?” Edward asked, walking into the kitchen. He saw me, smiling brightly. “Is she telling you secrets?”

“All of them, Grinchy,” I deadpanned.

“What else am I supposed to do? It’s a mother’s prerogative to embarrass her kid,” Esme snorted. “Use your muscles for good. Grab the lasagna? Use the oven mitts, Edward.”

“I can so feel the love and respect in here,” Edward said flatly, picking up the lasagna. He kissed his mother’s cheek and winked at me before leaving the kitchen.

“Grinchy?” Esme asked.

“When I met him, he was all gruff and grumpy, like the Grinch,” I giggled, walking into the dining room. Like the rest of the home, it was decorated elegantly with classic holiday décor. I put the meat down on the table. “So, he’s the Grinch. He was my recipient of my secret Santa gifts. They were all Grinch themed.”

“I have the FunkoPop on my desk and the stuffed Grinch is on my bed,” Edward said, standing behind a chair. “I’ll wear that nickname like a badge of honor. I was the Grinch, but my heart has grown for these two beautiful women in my life.” I walked over to him and he slid his arms my waist. He kissed me so softly, smiling against my lips.

“Enough kissing. I’m hungry,” Katie said from her spot next to Carlisle.

“Excuse me, Miss Thing. Would you rather I kiss you?” I teased, kissing her cheeks. She giggled and gently pushed me away.

I sat down next to my sister and Edward was sitting next to his mom. We held hands and Carlisle said grace. Dinner was amazing. Katie devoured her piece of lasagna and some of mine, as well. When dinner was finished, Carlisle lovingly told Esme and me to go relax in the living room. He and Edward would handle the dishes. While they did that, Katie and I distributed the gifts. My little sister had a huge pile. Most of the gifts I’d gotten her were from ‘Santa.’ Only one or two were from me, but Edward and his parents got her a lot of presents. I also had a decent pile, mostly from Edward.

“Angel, do you want some coffee?” Edward asked, a towel draped over his shoulder.

“Yes, please,” I smiled.

“Mom?” Edward pressed. “Coffee?”

“Thank you, Edward. That would be lovely. I have some creamer in the fridge, the flavored kind,” Esme said, kicking off her shoes and curling up on the couch.

“Can I have some coffee?” Katie asked, her fingers lazily petting Sam.

“No, Kit Kat,” I chided. “Maybe, I can make you some hot chocolate after Edward and Papa Carlisle are done with the dishes.”

“I can do it, Bella. A peppermint hot chocolate with marshmallows,” Edward grinned crookedly.

“Thank you, Edward,” Katie sang. “Nana Esme, are you going to come to my birthday party?”

“When is it, pretty girl?” Esme asked.

“In two days. I’m turning five,” Katie grinned.

“We’re having it at Navy Pier at Winter Wonderfest,” I explained. “If you’re available, we’d love for you to join us, Esme. Carlisle, too.”

“I’m impressed you pulled that off,” Esme breathed. “And so close to Christmas …”

“It was a miracle,” I snorted humorlessly. “And my bonus check from MAC is paying for it. Would you come?”

“We’ll be there with bells on,” Esme said with a definitive nod of her head.

Edward walked back in with a tray with two coffee mugs and a Starbucks tumbler. He smiled sheepishly. “It’s for Katie. It won’t spill,” he explained. “Let it cool off, Little One. I put an ice cube in there, but it’s still hot.”

Katie nodded, inhaling her cocoa. Carlisle walked in with a tray of cookies and a large garbage bag for wrapping paper, sitting down next to his wife. Edward sat down on the floor next to me, putting his cheek on my thigh. I brushed my fingers through his soft hair and he gave such a beautiful smile.

“Bella, Katie, it’s been so nice having you join us for Christmas,” Carlisle said, sipping his own coffee. “But, I think Miss Katie is ready to tear into her presents.”

“I’ve been … uh … what’s the word?” she looked at Edward.

“Patient, Little One,” he chuckled.

“I’ve been patient,” she giggled.

“Go to town, Kit Kat. Make sure you thank who gave you the gift,” I chided.

“Yes, Bella,” she chirped.

It took over an hour to open presents. Katie had the most and like I suspected, she was totally spoiled by Edward and his parents. Probably, the sweetest gift was from Edward to both me and Katie. He got us a set of matching bracelets that said ‘Little Sister’ in hers and ‘Big Sister’ in mine. We put them on and Edward took a picture of us on his phone. Esme told us all to get together and we sat down in front of the tree. Katie was sitting in my lap and I was in Edward’s. She took a ton of photos, ending with a silly one where Edward held up a sprig of mistletoe, kissing me firmly on the lips.

Esme got misty eyed at that, handing back Edward his cell phone.

The excitement of the day caught up with us and Katie crashed, curled up with her head on Sam’s belly underneath the Christmas tree. Edward and I were in an oversized chair - obviously a favorite spot for us - and Carlisle and Esme were on the couch. “We should get Katie home,” Edward murmured, nuzzling my neck.

“You can always stay,” Esme suggested. “We have enough room. Katie can stay in Edward’s old room and you two can stay in the guest room. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.”

“It’s up to you,” I said. “You’re the driver.”

“Who’s been overserved,” he said. “I’d rather stay. Little One had us up at the butt-crack of dawn.”

“She was excited for Santa,” I snickered. “She was bouncing on the bed at what, six?”

“I don’t know. It was freaking early,” Edward snorted, his hand sliding underneath my sweater to my back. I shuddered. “What will Katie wear?”

“We have some kids’ clothes,” Carlisle answered. “We’re still legal foster parents. We have a variety of items, if need be.”

“Bella, you can borrow from me,” Esme said kindly. “Edward still has some clothes here.”

“Thank you, Esme,” I grinned. “I appreciate it.”

Edward gently patted my legs and I got up. He bent down, picking up Katie. She mumbled, but put her head on his shoulder, asleep and safe in his arms. Carlisle led us upstairs to Edward’s old room. It was _spotless_ and devoid of any personality. Edward put her on the queen-sized bed and ducked out when his father came in with some pink pajamas. I thanked him and woke up my little sister. “I’m tired, Bella,” she whined as I changed her into her jammies.

“I know, Kit Kat. We’re staying at Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle’s,” I said. “This is Edward’s old room, when he was younger.”

“It’s very … _blah_ ,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Maybe, Nana Esme redecorated after he moved out, Kit Kat,” I shrugged. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Katie nodded and I took her hand, finding a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Again, it was very nondescript, but it had a step stool so Katie could wash her hands. Walking back into the bedroom, Katie smiled sleepily when she saw Sam curled up on the bed. She crawled under the covers, petting his head. “Good night, Katie. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Bella,” she yawned.

I found a nightlight, turning it on and I slipped out of the bedroom. I walked back down to the living room. Edward was sitting on the chair, sipping some cognac. “Where are your parents?” I asked.

“My dad is throwing out the garbage and my mom is changing into some pajamas,” Edward replied, tugging me into his lap. He kissed just below my ear. “Perfect day.”

I melted against him, taking a sip of his drink. “It was a perfect day. With all of this, the emptiness was gone,” I whispered, looking at the exquisitely decorated tree. “Your mom is awesome.”

“Yeah, she is,” Edward said, sliding his arm around my waist. “Both of my parents are … they got the short end of the stick when the adopted me.”

“Stop it,” I growled. “You’re a good man, Edward Cullen. People are assholes. Unfortunately, you got the lion-share of that when you were growing up, but it’s evident that they love you.” I glowered at him and he just stared at me, his eyes swirling with confusion and a bit of denial. “I wish I could make everything you dealt with go away, Grinch.”

“With every kiss, every ounce of patience, and every embrace, you do, Bella,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. 

I slid my hands up to his neck, massaging his muscles. He sighed contentedly. “I do have a question, though. Your bedroom … it was very … _bland_. Even Katie noticed it.”

“As a foster kid? You didn’t have much,” he shrugged. “I never felt comfortable enough to put up posters or anything because always I felt like a guest in this house. I didn’t really put my mark or personality on my living spaces until I was paying for them with my own money.”

“I guess that makes sense,” I said, threading my fingers with his. We stay cuddled on the chair, sharing a glass of cognac and watching the tree until Carlisle and Esme came back downstairs.

Esme was in a pair of leggings and slouchy tunic with a pair of chic glasses on her nose. Carlisle was in a pair of jeans with a button-down, ditching the sweater he’d worn earlier. “You two are so adorable together,” Esme cooed.

I grinned at her, kissing Edward’s jaw. He just held me closer.

“Is Katie all settled?” Carlisle asked.

“She’s down for the count with her bed buddy,” I giggled.

“Sam is attached to her,” Edward snickered. “It was my fur-child that introduced me to Bella and Katie.”

“You were so patient with her and sweet when we first met,” I said, squeezing his knee. He jumped and threaded his fingers with mine. 

“And, then you met me the next day at MAC and I was a colossal douche,” he sighed. “I’m still sorry about that, angel.”

“You owned up to it, Edward. Before, you would have continued to be a jerk,” Carlisle said. “Tanya raked you over the coals and shattered you.”

“Do not mention that bitch’s name,” Esme sneered.

“We saw her,” I deadpanned. “At a brand launch …”

“Please tell me you slapped her,” Esme huffed.

“Such violence, love,” Carlisle teased. She rolled her eyes and put her feet in his lap. He began rubbing.

“No slapping,” Edward scoffed. “Though, Bella wanted to pop her breast implants.”

“I still do,” I grumbled.

“Regardless of the bloodshed the women in my life would love to do to my ex-wife, I’m not going to spend another moment thinking about Tanya Denali or her bullshit. Yes, she raked me over the coals with her behaviors. I’m working on my issues. I’ve spent far too long burying my head in the sand and not living my life because of the never-ending crap storm that was my existence prior to becoming your son and meeting you,” Edward said. “You learn from the past, yearn for the future and treasure the gift that is the present. I’m choosing to move forward. I have a lot of great things in my life and I was an idiot to not notice them before. Mom, Dad, I’m grateful for you opening up your home to me when I had no one. Bella, I so lucky that you accepted my apology and have given me so much that I can’t ever repay you. And Katie? I can’t even … put into words how I feel about her.”

I couldn’t _not_ kiss him after his ardent speech. He pressed his forehead to mine and took a few calming breaths.

“I’m glad that you’re closing that chapter involving Tanya,” Carlisle said. “Now, I’ve got a shift in the ER tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, Carlisle,” Esme frowned. “You said you were off until after the first of the year.”

“I know, but one of my attendings got stuck in Buffalo because of a snowstorm,” Carlisle explained. “I’m covering his shift and once he gets in, I’ll be free until the new year.” He stood up, kissing Esme’s lips. “Good night, Edward. Bella, it was such a pleasure spending time with you and getting to know you.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” I smiled.

“Good night, Dad,” Edward said.

“Well, I hate to disrupt your comfy embrace, but I need you to move your car, Edward,” Carlisle said.

“Right,” he sighed. “I’ll be right back, angel. Mom … no embarrassing stories.” He kissed my temple and put on his coat, following his father outside.

“I put some pajamas on the bed in the guest room,” Esme said, sipping some hot tea.

“Thank you,” I said. “I was dreading Christmas … it was the first one without our parents. But, with the party yesterday with our work family and the dinner tonight? It didn’t feel as empty.”

“I know I’m not your mother, but if you ever want to talk, Bella,” Esme offered. I nodded, giving her an appreciative grin. “Well, like my son, I was overserved. I’m going to head upstairs. Any requests for breakfast?”

“I’m grateful for whatever you’re serving,” I replied.

“Any allergies? For you? Katie?”

“Nuts,” I said. “Katie’s allergic to any tree nut.”

“Got it,” Esme nodded, getting up and smoothing her hand down her tunic. “Thank you …”

“For what?” I asked.

“For loving my baby boy,” she breathed. “He may not be able to say it, but I can see that he loves you, too.”

With a tender smile, she went upstairs after she put her cup in the kitchen. Shortly after that, Carlisle and Edward came back inside. Carlisle waved as he followed his wife. Edward kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. “It’s frozen out there.”

“The cars get all squared away?” I asked.

“My dad parked outside and I put my car in the garage to charge,” he explained, walking to the fireplace and holding out his hands to warm up. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect, Edward,” I answered, standing up and holding out my hand. “I can help warm you up.”

“As much as I want to do more of what we did last night …” he purred.

“Tempting, Grinchy. I just want to curl up with you underneath the covers. I just met your parents. I don’t want them to think I’m a skank,” I snorted.

“You are the farthest from that, angel,” he said, threading our fingers together. “You are beauty, grace, and elegance personified. My ex-wife? _She’s_ the skank.” He pulled me closer to his body and kissed me. “Now, cuddling sounds perfect.”

xx FFADS xx

The next day, we ate a huge breakfast with Esme before Edward drove us back to my brownstone. Katie tried to get him to stay with us, but he had to get some things done in his condo. After he’d left, he sent a text saying he needed to pick up Katie’s birthday present. Since my sister had a birthday so close to Christmas, she raised a huge stink if people tried to say that the gifts she got for Christmas were for both her birthday and the holiday.

While Katie played with her new toys, I verified everything for Katie’s birthday, giving the woman I’d spoken to the final numbers of people attending. The goodie bags were packed up and just needed to be loaded up into my car, along with plates, drinks and utensils. The cake would be picked up on the way to Navy Pier.

By late afternoon, I had Katie’s party solidified and I was walking around, cleaning up the brownstone. The doorbell rang and I walked to open it. Edward was standing on the stoop with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you back, Edward. I also gave you a key. You can use it. Any time.”

“I don’t want to wear out my welcome, Bella,” he said, holding up a singular perfect rose.

I took it from him, inhaling deeply. “You are welcome here, Edward. Always,” I said. “Where’s Sam?”

“He’s at home. I wanted to come by to hang out, but if I leave Sam at home, I’ll be more of a gentleman,” he quipped, walking inside. “Where’s Katie?”

“Upstairs, napping,” I answered. “She told me she didn’t sleep well at your parents’ place. New location, new sounds and unfamiliarity. Sam helped, but she tossed and turned. Did you get her a present?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure, but I ended up getting some things for that doll she got,” Edward shrugged as we sat down on the couch. The television was on quietly as we talked. “Is everything set up for her party?”

“All good to go. I just need to load up the goodie bags, and serving plates up into my car,” I answered, yawning. “I also need to pick up the cake, too.”

“It seems like Katie wasn’t the only one who didn’t get a good night’s sleep,” Edward chided. “Lay down, angel.”

“I don’t want to bore you,” I mumbled, not really fighting as he guided my head down to his lap.

“Just sleep, Bella. I’m not going anywhere,” he said. His fingers idly brushed through my hair and within moments, I’d dropped off, curled up next to my boyfriend. When I woke up, I was covered with a blanket and my sister was snuggled next to me. I heard some puttering in the kitchen and I sat up as best as I could with Katie in my arms. After I put on my glasses, I saw Edward in the kitchen, moving easily. He looked up, smiling crookedly. “You slept hard, angel.”

“Sorry about that. I’m certain you didn’t need me drooling on your leg,” I whispered, leaning my cheek against Katie’s hair.

“I liked having you drooling on my leg,” he quipped. “You hungry? I didn’t do much. I just reheated leftovers from Christmas Eve.”

“I should wake up Katie,” I yawned.

“She already ate. She came down about an hour after you nodded off. We ate dinner and she prattled on about her birthday tomorrow. She’s really excited, angel,” Edward grinned.

We talked quietly while I ate my late dinner. Katie eventually migrated to Edward’s lap, crashing in his arms. He held her so tenderly as we talked, with such a look of adoration as he stared at me and at her. By nine, he carried Katie upstairs and we tucked her in. Edward and I spent an hour making out on my bed before he begrudgingly left. I whispered that I loved him and he responded by kissing me, brushing his lips over mine three times. My heart fluttered at the sentiment and gentleness he’d showed me. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle in his arms, all night. However, Sam was back at his condo and as much as he wanted to sleep with me, he was determined to be a gentleman.

Selfishly and mentally, I argued that he could still sleep with me … as in snoring and cuddling.

I loved the rate at which we were going. There was no rush to have sex, but I think a lot of it was for him to be ready to say that he loved me. I know that ‘actions speak louder than words’, and Edward has showed me numerous times that he loved me, each time he kissed me. He needed his head to catch up with his heart.

As predicted, Katie was up with the sun. I hadn’t slept well since I’d slept so deeply when I took my nap. However, I plastered on a smile and asked Katie what she wanted for breakfast on her birthday. It was my mom’s tradition that birthdays were a family holiday, where the person celebrating got to do whatever they wanted and the family catered to their every whim. The last birthday we celebrated before my parents died was my sister’s. Last year’s birthday was spent at some indoor waterpark with Katie’s friends. I couldn’t go because I was interviewing for jobs.

Little did I know that the interview I was at, I’d never be able to start. The reason being was that two months later, I’d become a single parent and dealing with the sudden death of my mother and stepfather.

Katie asked for chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and bacon. I made them for her, drawing a smiley face on her pancakes. She giggled before dug into her breakfast.

“What time are we leaving to go to Navy Pier, Bella?” Katie asked, drinking her milk.

“Well, we need to get you all cleaned up since you’re covered in chocolate,” I snickered.

“Am not,” Katie argued.

“Sorry, Kit Kat,” I said, snapping a photo and showing it to her. “You are. Besides, I’m certain you want to look pretty for your party, right?”

“Can I wear my Anna costume?” she asked.

“You bet, Katie,” I smiled. “You done with breakfast?” She nodded. “Okay, go upstairs and lay out your costume. I’m going to clean up the kitchen.”

“Kay, Bella,” she chirped, hopping off the stool. “Is Edward coming? Nana Esme? Papa Carlisle?”

“They are, Katie. Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle are going to meet us there. I’m not sure if Edward is driving over with us or meeting us,” I answered honestly. “I’ll call him to find out.” She gave me a bright, sunny smile and hugged me before darting upstairs. I picked up my cell phone, dialing Edward’s number.

“Too early …” he grumbled.

“Tell me about it, Grinch,” I snorted. “Katie was up super early. Though, you’re usually an early riser. You are the first to arrive at the office and the last to leave.”

“True, but my imagination was driving me _wild_ last night,” he said. “I was reliving Christmas Eve and yeah …”

“Edward,” I moaned, thumping my head on the counter. “You are an evil, evil man. You’re teasing me. In a matter of a few hours, we’re going to be surrounded by twenty kids at Navy Pier.”

“I’m not evil when I fully intend to follow through, angel,” he purred. “Tonight, if you feel so inclined.”

“It’s a date,” I grinned. “Anyway, are you coming with me and Katie to Navy Pier or …”

“I’ll drive you, Bella. You’re going to need help with the goodie bags, food and everything else,” he explained. “What time do you want me over there?”

“The party will start at noon, so about eleven?” I asked.

“I’ll be there,” he replied. “I’m going to get a quick run in. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will, Edward. Thank you and I love you,” I whispered. He hummed and said his goodbyes. I went upstairs and helped Katie get washed up. Once her body was cleaned and her hair was curled. I got her dressed in Anna costume. Plopping her down on the couch, I had her watch some television show while I got ready. I put on a pair of black leggings and a blue sweater. I ran some gel through my curls and put on some makeup. After I put on my boots, I went downstairs to get the supplies for Katie’s party.

When Edward came over, we loaded everything up into the back of his car. Katie was bouncing off the walls. I bit my tongue, trying not to snap at her. We drove to the bakery. I went to get out of the car.

“I’ve got it, Bella,” Edward said.

“Here,” I replied, handing him my credit card. He stared at it, with a brow arched dangerously. He closed the door without taking my card and he walked into the bakery. Ten minutes later, he walked out with a large _Frozen_ cake. He handed it to me. The cake was beautiful … exactly what I wanted for Katie for her fifth birthday. I wasn’t happy that Edward had paid for the cake, but I’d fight that battle later.

Arriving at Navy Pier, we were greeted by the party planner. She led us to the cordoned off portion of Winter Wonderfest that was our ‘home base.’ After signing the waiver and paying the last installment to reserve this space, the party planner left. Edward and I worked to decorate the tables while Katie set up the goodie bags.

By noon, everyone had arrived and Katie was eagerly greeting her new friends. I said hello to the parents and thanked them for coming. There were piles of presents on an empty table.

“The fact that you set this up in a matter of a couple of days is a miracle,” Alice sang as she walked over to me. I hugged her. “You look good, Bells.”

“Thanks. How was your Christmas?” I asked.

“My Christmas was great,” she grinned, holding up her left hand. “Look what Jasper got me!”

“Oh my goodness,” I squealed, looking at her beautiful ring. “This so you. He did amazing!” On Alice’s finger was an exquisite rose gold and oval diamond ring.

“Yeah, he did,” Alice sighed. “You’ll be a bridesmaid, right?”

“I’d be honored, Alice,” I grinned.

“Bella! Can I go on the ice with Edward and Mr. Jasper?” Katie asked, pulling away from Edward’s grasp. “Addy and Kamryn are on the ice with Miss Cynthia.”

“Be safe, Kit Kat,” I said, kissing her forehead. Edward walked over to me, sliding his arm around my waist. He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. “Do you need money?”

“According to the attendant, it’s included in what you paid for the reservation,” he said. “Do you want to join us?”

“I’ll just take pictures of you skating, Edward. Do you remember my first foray in skating?” I replied. “Thank you for …”

“Angel, I’m happy to do it,” he answered, grinning crookedly. “Congratulations, Alice. Jasper told me about your engagement.”

“Thanks, Edward,” Alice beamed. “Did he … ask you?”

“I’ve never stood up for a wedding before. I’m looking forward to it,” Edward said.

“Edward! Come on!” Katie said, tugging on his hand. Edward kissed me once more before he allowed himself to be pulled away.

“You two look so comfortable with each other,” Alice smirked. “Like … _comfortable_. Did you and Edward …”

“Alice, I’m not telling you,” I blushed, picking up my phone and walking to the ice rink. She scurried behind me. I watched as Edward helped Katie put on her skates.

“The blush says otherwise,” Alice cooed.

“Alice, I adore you. You are one of my closest friends, but there are some things that are not meant to be shared,” I spluttered. “Especially, at my kid sister’s birthday party.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it,” Alice snorted.

“Thank you.”

After a beat, she smirked. “Did he, at least, get you off?” Alice pressed.

“Alice …”

**A/N: I had every intention to get to New Year’s Eve, but this got to be too long. Up next will be New Year’s Eve, the return to work and introduction of a new character …**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts and thank you for reading!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I had every intention to get to New Year’s Eve, but the previous chapter got to be too long. Up next will be New Year’s Eve, the return to work and introduction of a new character …**

**Chapter Twenty**

**_Edward_ **

By four in the afternoon, Katie’s party was over. The goodie bags had been distributed and the party planner was kind enough to give us a cart for her mountain of presents. My father and I were loading up the gifts into the back of my car. “I’m impressed that Bella pulled this off so quickly,” Dad said.

“She had some help,” I replied, trying to balance the gifts in the trunk. “One of her neighbors, Senna, gave her this suggestion.” I wrinkled my nose at my mention of Senna. She saw me and she scowled in my direction.

“You don’t like Senna?”

“She doesn’t like me, but it’s justified. I was an asshole to her,” I frowned. “She talked smack about me to Bella and …”

“Edward, you’ve changed. Anyone, even a blind man, can see how much you’ve changed,” Dad breathed.

“Regardless, I don’t care much about Senna,” I shrugged. “As long as she doesn’t continue to give me shit and all. Keeping me at arm’s length is probably best.”

“What did you do that she sees you as an asshole?”

“It had something to do with Sam. Her daughter went to pet Sam, but without asking. Sam is a good dog, but if he wasn’t trained … he could have snapped. So, I snapped at Senna and at her daughter,” I huffed. “Anyone with a brain knows this. Senna went off on me and I yelled right back. You and I both know that if Sam had tried to bite the little girl? She’d demand that he be put down.”

“She sounds like an entitled bitch,” Dad snorted humorlessly. “Did you ever see a video of some woman going off on another woman who wouldn’t let her pet her service animal? The one lady said she was going to call her lawyer because it was against her civil rights. The woman with service animal just rolled her eyes and walked away. The first lady smacked the other one and suffice it to say, the woman with the dog kicked ass.”

“I would never hit a woman, but we exchanged _words_ ,” I deadpanned.

“Edward, you would never intentionally hurt anyone. Despite your past, you are an inherently good man,” Dad breathed. “And, from what you described, Senna was wrong. Should you have approached it differently? Probably, but it doesn’t negate the fact that you were right.”

I closed the back of the SUV and saw the woman in question. She was walking with her daughter and husband. Her husband, Nahuel, was a cool guy. We’d ended up talking for some time about sports, football at Katie’s party. Jasper even invited him to come join us on our usual Sunday date to watch the Bears suck. He agreed. She glowered at me. She spoke with her husband and sashayed toward me.

“Do you want me to stay, Edward?” Dad asked.

I nodded, leaning against the cart.

“You have some balls coming to this party, Cullen,” she snapped. “I don’t know what you did to Bella, but you’re not a good guy. I’ve told her, numerous times, that you’re an opportunistic prick.”

“She probably also told you that you’re full of it, hmmmm?” I asked. “Look, you may never like me. That’s your choice, your prerogative.”

“You yelled at my kid!” she growled. “If you don’t want people talking to you, then you shouldn’t have your mangy dog with you!”

“If my mangy dog bit your kid, what would you have done then?” I hissed. She sneered at me. “Senna, you don’t have to like me but one interaction where I was trying to protect your daughter? That does not entitle you to talk to my girlfriend and say that I’m an asshole.”

“You are an asshole,” Senna argued.

“I beg to differ,” Dad snorted. “You’re the one throwing a hissy fit while he’s calmly talking to you. If anyone looks like an asshole, it’s you.”

“Sen, come on,” said Nahuel as walked over to us. Tia was in the car, watching from the backseat.

“No! I want an apology. Tia deserves an apology,” Senna yelled.

“I’m not going to let you continue to act like this,” Nahuel said, taking her hand. “You think that Edward was an asshole, but he isn’t. I happen to like him. So, let it go and you need to fucking apologize to him for all the bullshit you shared with Bella. She’s over it. The only reason why she continues to interact with us because Tia and Katie are close.”

“You’re on his side? You’re supposed to be on mine!” Senna screeched.

“Apologize, Sen,” Nahuel said calmly but angrily. His wife glared at him and stomped away. He pinched his nose before looking at me. “I’m so sorry, Edward. My wife can hold a grudge like no other.”

“Thank you for sticking up for me,” I shrugged. “You may want to go since Senna looks like she’s going to drive off without you.” Nahuel sighed, shaking my hand before running back to his car.

“You made a strong ally in him,” Dad smirked. “She also acted like the asshole, obviously. Now, regardless of that, I’m freezing my balls off.”

“Too much information, Dad,” I snickered. We rolled the cart back inside. Bella was sitting in a chair, her feet up and she was holding a snoozing Katie. “She crashed?”

“Combination of being up early, sugar high and over-excitement,” Bella said.

“Where’s Esme?” Dad asked.

“She’s going to the bathroom, but will be right back,” Bella answered. “Can you pick her up, Edward? I need to put on my coat.” I nodded, easily lifting Katie into my arms. Bella put on her coat, picking up Katie’s.

“I’m back,” Esme said. She nuzzled Katie. “She’s so sweet, Edward.”

“Yeah, she is,” I smiled, kissing Katie’s forehead. She sighed gripping my shirt as she fell into a deeper sleep. We somehow managed to get out of Navy Pier. Bella was hugged by my mother and they made tentative plans to go out for lunch at some point. My father looked at us proudly, with a serenity in his gaze that I never expected to see.

Just as we arrived back at Bella’s brownstone, Katie woke up. She was a little disoriented and emotional. She broke down in tears, asking for her mother. Bella’s eyes welled with tears and looked at me, grief apparent in her gaze. We got Katie inside, along with the leftover cake and presents and she had a tantrum about Bella asking to take off her coat. “I’m sorry, Edward,” Bella whispered.

“I can go,” I said. “I don’t want to …”

“Trust me, when she’s like this, it’s hellish,” Bella sighed. “I’m surprised that it took this long for her to have a meltdown.”

“Call me if you need me, angel,” I whispered. She nodded, sliding her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to her forehead. _I love you, Bella. Both of you._ Begrudgingly, I left the brownstone and drove back to my condo.

I’d purchased this place after my divorce from Tanya. I needed a fresh start away from the memories of my broken marriage. The condo was the complete opposite from my old place. Tanya had decorated it and it was ostentatious, filled with expensive furniture and accessories. I liked things to be clean and uncluttered. Tanya just put crap up everywhere because it was expensive. My new condo had simple, modern furniture and clean lines. I liked it, but compared to Bella’s brownstone? It was cold, empty. Her house was filled with warmth and love. The only thing that was warm in my home was my dog.

Opening the door, Sam was dancing in the foyer. His tail was wagging excitedly. “Hey, buddy,” I said, crouching down and scrubbing behind his ears. “Were you a good boy?” He barked his response, kissing my jaw. “Come on, Sam. Let’s go outside.” Hooking him up to his leash, we rode back down to the street level. We walked around the block and Sam did his business. When he was done, we went back inside and I fed him. Opening up a bottle of beer, I leaned against the kitchen counter.

My phone rang and I frowned, seeing Jenks’ number flash across the screen. “You’re working on a Sunday night? What the hell, Jenks?”

“Hello to you, too, Cullen,” he snorted. “Did you have a lovely Christmas?”

“It was perfect,” I answered. “Now, what’s up? What does the ex-shrew want?”

“Nothing. Her attorney contacted me and said that she was moving away. She went into rehab after she got publicly dumped by her recent boyfriend,” Jenks explained. “She was going to be arrested, but she worked out a deal with the guy.”

“So, what does this have to do with me other than it’s my ex-shrew?”

“She’s gone, Edward. She’s moved to California and she’s out of your life,” Jenks explained. “Through her attorney, she had a letter delivered to me to give to you. It was just couriered over. That’s why I called you. Do you want me to open it? Do want me to send it to you? Do you want me to toss it?”

“Um, send it,” I answered.

“You okay, Edward?” Jenks asked.

“I will be, I guess,” I shrugged.

“From what I understood, Tanya is trying to make amends for bullshit she put you through. She was sorry,” Jenks said. “Or, that’s what her attorney told me.”

“Sorry seems so empty compared to what she did to me over the course of our marriage, Jenks,” I sighed. “Thank you for the information. What’s this going to cost me?”

“Nothing, Edward. Consider this my Christmas present to you,” Jenks snickered. “I’ll put that letter in the mail when I get to the office tomorrow. If I don’t talk to you, Happy New Year.”

“You, too,” I said, ending the call. I padded to the family room and sat down heavily on the couch. I wasn’t sure how to feel about Jenks’ news about my ex-wife. Perhaps, her letter would shed some light on her reasoning for being a raging bitch toward me. Not wanting to perseverate over the letter or Jenks’ news, I turned on the television. I would rather be with Bella, but she had to take care of her sister, who was missing the hell out of her parents.

Around ten, I got a text from Bella.

_She finally went down. My sister was inconsolable. I think it hit her that this was the first of many birthdays she’d have without her mom and dad. I’d call you, but I’m just as much of a mess. It’s so hard to be someone’s rock … ~ Bella_

_I can be your rock, angel ~ Edward_

_You are … in so many ways. Thank you for being here for us for Katie’s birthday, despite the drama when we got home ~ Bella_

_Have you contacted your grief counselor? Maybe you can get in to see her for Katie? ~ Edward_

_I knew there was a reason I kept you around ;-). I’ll call her tomorrow. Thank you so much. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I need a glass (or a bottle) of wine, some chocolate and a good night’s sleep ~ Bella_

_Call me if you need anything, Bella. Have sweet dreams, angel ~ Edward_

I took a selfie of me and Sam, sending it to Bella. _I’d rather be snuggled with you, but Sam will do in a pinch. Give Katie a hug for me and I have a kiss for you ~ Edward_

xx FFADS xx

I didn’t hear from Bella. Since she was radio-silent, I decided to go into the office and I started working on year-end reviews for the team leaders and their senior executives. I wasn’t reviewing Emmett since he was just starting as a team leader and was a senior executive for a majority of the year. Alice would complete his review. I also couldn’t review Bella since we were in a relationship. Alice would perform her review for this year, but the following year, Rose would perform her year-end review so that I wouldn’t be biased.

I smiled timidly, excited that I was planning for something a year in advance.

It was tentative, but I was thinking well past tomorrow when it came to the relationship with Bella.

“I thought there was no work scheduled for the week between Christmas and New Year’s,” Alice quipped, leaning against the doorway of my office. “You work too hard.”

“Okay, pot meet kettle,” I snorted. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I needed to get my notes for performance reviews,” she said. “I’ve been slacking and celebrating. I just wanted to let you know that next year, Bella will give Jasper’s review since he’s going to be my hubby, you know?”

“I figured that,” I snickered. “And this year?”

“Emmett is doing it,” Alice explained. “Practice for when he starts doing them. How’s his team looking?”

“We’re finalizing contract negotiations with this graphic designer. James Holden?” I said, looking at my computer. “He’s amazing but too expensive. No graphic designer in our firm gets paid as much as he’s asking. But, he seems amenable to joining Emmett’s team as long as he has the promise of bonuses.”

Alice tapped on her phone, pursing her lips. “Oh, he created the website for the Wynn relaunch in Vegas. He’s good. Emmett would be smart to nab him. He’s a bit of a douche, though.”

“Really? What does that mean? What did you hear?”

“I met him once at a conference a year ago. I was there with Jasper and we were acting like a couple since we’d just started dating. We’re not going to hide what we are,” Alice shrugged, sitting down across from me. “Anyway, James was very flirtatious and he did not take ‘no’ for an answer until Jasper stepped in. He kept trying to get me to go out for a drink, have dinner, go dancing, have sex …”

“That sounds more than flirtatious,” I said, worried for her. “I don’t know if I want that here at MAC.”

“Once Jasper told him to back off, he did. I didn’t see him after that at the conference,” Alice explained. “But, there was a rumor that he was fired from his old job for sexual harassment. It was only a rumor, but there could be some truth to it. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“His previous employer wouldn’t give him a reference,” I explained. “I spoke to his old boss. He said that James was absolutely brilliant with graphic design but liked to press boundaries. He couldn’t say anymore. I think there’s an NDA involved.”

“Do we want that mojo in our office? We’re pretty tight-knit. Are you sure we should hire him?” Alice murmured. “What if he tries that bullshit on another staffer and he doesn’t take the hint. We’re opening MAC up to lawsuits.”

“I’ll have legal look into his most recent positions,” I said, trying to assuage her concern. “But, you said it yourself, he’s a brilliant graphic designer.”

“Is it worth it if he’s a walking, talking penis?” Alice quipped. “Only thinking with his penis and not in a good way.”

“That’s, um, quite the description, Alice,” I choked out, scratching my face and quirking a brow at her. “Now, I have _that_ in my head. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she snorted, waving her hand airily. “ _Speaking_ of close-knit, I have the first four monthly activities planned. January … The Biggest Loser … playing off everyone’s drive to lose weight after the holidays. I know I ate my weight in cookies at Bella’s house. Whoever loses the most will get a year’s membership to one of our gyms that we represent. Embry made that happen.”

“Sounds good. And trust me, I ate more than my fair share of cookies. But, they were so good. Now, what’s on tap for February?” I asked, arching a brow.

“We’re going to do two events in February. It seems fitting that the shortest month seems to go on for _forever_ ,” Alice said. “Anyhow, one is going to be revolving around the Superbowl. Emmett made arrangements at one of the bars you all frequent? I think Overtime? Yeah, we’re having a Superbowl party there. We’re also going to do something in the office for Valentine’s Day, something similar to a Secret Santa. Curious Cupid? It’s a work in progress with that.”

“Sounds good. Let me guess, March … pub crawl? For St. Patrick’s Day?” I chuckled.

“Bingo. Riley is finalizing that,” Alice grinned. “It’ll be the weekend AFTER St. Patrick’s Day since the holiday falls in the middle of the week. The city is doing it’s big to-do for the holiday the weekend before. Oh, and one more thing before I go. Bella and I have been invited to go to New York. New Moon Cosmetics is going to be sold at Bergdorf, nationally, and they’re hosting a launch party for them.”

“It would make sense for them to be sold there. New Moon Cosmetics is the epitome of high end beauty, right along with La Mer and Chantecaille,” I said.

“The fact that you know that scares me, boss,” Alice giggled. “The invite said that we could bring a guest. Obviously, I’m going to bring Jasper. I’m assuming that Bella will bring you?”

“I don’t want to assume, Alice,” I replied, my face flaming. “But, perhaps wishful thinking?”

“Well, with the launch party, they’re taking care of our flights, hotel and everything else. We still have time before we need to RSVP, but …” she trailed off.

“When is it?”

“The party will coincide with their spring launch,” she said. “The last weekend in February into the first couple days of March. I just wanted to let you know.” She stood up, holding her files to her chest. “I’m surprised you’re not doing something with Bella and Katie today? Instead, you’re working in an empty office. Creepy …”

“Katie had a melt-down last night, missing her parents. My heart shattered for both of them, but they needed time to work through it. When I last talked to Bella, she was trying to get Katie to see her therapist,” I explained.

“Poor thing,” Alice frowned. “Have you heard from her today?”

“Not yet,” I replied. “Katie was … she was inconsolable last night. She’s a pretty easy-going girl and to see her so upset? It was heart-breaking. They may need some time to process last night. I’m not going to foist myself onto them.”

Alice stared at me for a few moments, a soft smile on her face. “You know what? You’re a good man, Edward Cullen. I know that you got dealt a shit-hand of cards, but you’ve changed,” Alice breathed. “That gruff, grumpy exterior was just a façade.”

“It was a wall, Alice,” I muttered. “I was hurt by too many people when I was a kid. I’m not going to tell you the whole story, because it’s ugly. But, I was a little younger than Katie when my parents OD’ed and was put into the system. I was beat within an inch of my life, molested by my foster parents, and so much more.”

“Holy fuck,” Alice gasped.

“Yeah,” I gulped. “What Tanya did to me was the straw that broke the camel’s back. After she threw our marriage back in my face, I figured, what was the point? So, I stopped trying.”

“Until you met Bella and she read you the riot act,” Alice said quietly.

“She knocked me on my ass. Even while dealing with the death of her parents, she was still working hard and had a smile on her face,” I breathed. “She was the light in my dark, empty world.”

“Now, you’re _her_ light,” Alice said. “I’m going to go. Also, don’t hesitate to push Bella a bit. Don’t be a dick, but I think that she may need a shoulder to lean on, if Katie’s melt down was as bad as you said.”

“Thanks, Alice,” I smiled.

“One more thing … New Year’s Eve. My place at eight. It’s going to be a New Year’s Eve party/engagement celebration,” Alice chirped. “You and your girl are invited. She has the address.”

“Will your sister be there?” I asked. “With her girls?”

“Probably not. It’s going to be an adults-only party,” Alice frowned. “Cyn will be there, _alone,_ since she kicked her husband to the curb and the girls are going to be with Grammy and Pop-pop.

“I’ll have to let you know, Alice. Bella may not want to go if she can’t bring Katie,” I said.

“Sounds good. Text me what you decide. I’ll see you later, Edward,” she replied, turning to leave.

After she was gone, I blew out a breath and looked at the clock. It was a little after three. I didn’t want to be needy. So, I focused finishing up the year-end reviews. For the most part, people did well. The only concern I had was with Riley. His team was not as motivated as the others, falling behind in their productivity. I made note of it on my review and hopefully, we could brainstorm some new ideas to get things moving on the upswing.

My cell phone rang on my desk and I picked it up. “Hey, Mom,” I answered.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” she asked. “I wanted to check on you and Bella. Oh, and that sweet Katie. She was so adorable yesterday.”

“Well, Katie had a melt-down when we got back to Bella’s place. It was bad. She was missing her parents and it hit her, big-time,” I sighed, scrubbing my face. “So, I left and from what I heard from Bella, they were trying to get in to see their therapist.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mom said, her voice filled with sympathy. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not that I think of right now,” I shrugged. “Well, there is _possibly_ something. But, it’s not about this situation. Um … I hate to ask …”

“Edward, honey, you’re rambling,” Mom snickered.

“Sorry,” I chuckled. “Um, Bella and I are invited to a New Year’s Eve party. I don’t think that kids are, um, allowed.”

“Are you asking me and your father to babysit?” she asked, laughter in her voice.

“I’m paving the way for you to do it. I’m not sure if Bella will even want to go,” I said. “With Katie’s breakdown? You know?”

“I’m going to tell you what I think,” Mom said. “I think you need to encourage Bella to go to this party, Edward. Her whole world has been upended. She went from being a single woman, starting her career and living her life to a mother with no backup. She’s built up a strong network, but she needs a moment to be a _woman_. To not have worries.”

“She tried that, Mom,” I frowned. “The night of the New Moon launch. I had a hotel room booked, but seeing the ex-wife kind of put a damper on that. We went back to her place and ended spending the night together. The phone went off at the crack of dawn with Katie being sick.”

“Who was watching Katie?” Mom asked. “That woman who gave you grief?”

“Well, yeah,” I said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t watch Katie in the future,” Mom sighed. “Well, your father and I are getting too old to do anything for New Year’s. We’d be over the moon to watch Katie, if you and Bella want to go. My personal opinion is that you two need to be a _couple_.”

“Is that code for us to have sex, Ma?” I deadpanned.

She snorted. “I would like more grandchildren, Edward. Other than Katie.”

“Mom,” I grumbled. “Bella and I are taking it slowly. But, it would be nice to … forget.”

“Let me know, Edward. I’d do anything for you and for Bella. She’s such an amazing and sweet girl,” Mom breathed.

“She’s _everything_ ,” I agreed. “Mom, I’ve got to go. I’ve got another call coming in.”

“Sounds good, honey. I love you,” she said.

“You, too,” I whispered. Her breath caught and I could hear her start crying. I couldn’t handle a woman crying, even my mother. So, I said a hasty goodbye and clicked over to the other call. “Hello?”

“Edward,” came an exhausted voice.

“Bella,” I said. “How are you? How’s Katie?”

“I think I got an hour of sleep last night,” she sniffled. “Katie had nightmares and she wet the bed … By the grace of God, we got into see our therapist, Michele. We spent nearly four hours talking. Katie’s calmed down and she’s napping. We also have another appointment in a week, along a meeting in a grief group for kids who lost their parents.”

“What do you need from me, angel?” I asked. “I’d give you anything, you know that?”

“I do,” she yawned. “I’m just overwhelmed, Edward. With Katie’s sobs, something in me just cracked. I’m a mess.”

“Give me a half hour and I’m there, angel,” I said. “Let me take care of you, Bella.” _I want to love you_.

“I don’t want to burden you …”

“You’re not a burden, Bella,” I breathed, shutting down my computer and throwing files into my satchel. “I need to swing by my condo and pick up Sam along with a change of clothes. Let me help you. You’re not alone. Not anymore.”

She sniffled and whimpered, “Promise?”

“With my whole heart, angel,” I vowed. “Time me … a half hour, love.”

“Okay,” she said. “Edward?”

“Yes?”

“I love you,” she cried before ending the call.

I closed my eyes, clutching the phone and replying, “I love you so much more, Bella.” With a firm nod, I threw on my coat, slinging my bag over my head. I rode down to the parking garage and I damn near sprinted to my car. I needed to love up on my girls. They were heartbroken and they needed me. I refused to be another person who hurt them.

xx FFADS xx

The next couple of days, I spent with Bella and Katie. The cheerfulness of the holiday had crashed. Hard. Katie was listless and heartbroken. Bella was trying to be strong for her sister, but was struggling. When I arrived the night after Katie’s birthday, I brought over greasy fast food and we just vegged out in front of the television. Within moments, both Bella and Katie were down for the count. Katie was in Bella’s arms and Bella was curled up to my side.

By New Year’s Eve, things had finally bounced back. It took some convincing, but Bella and I were going to Alice’s party while Katie would spend the night with my adoptive parents. They were going to make Katie’s New Year’s Eve special. Bella and I had a chance to get a brief respite from the drama. I even decided to spoil my girlfriend. I managed to get her a manicure and pedicure appointment at the salon in her neighborhood. Bella argued with me, wanting to spend time with Katie, but I handed her the car keys and kissed her before gently pushing her out the door.

With Bella out, I was making Katie’s lunch. She was playing with some of her new toys with music playing in the living room. I carried our sandwiches into the living room and I sat down on the floor with her. She’d been so quiet, so sad. It shattered me. “Hey, Little One,” I said. “I have lunch for you.”

“I’m not really hungry,” she shrugged.

“You didn’t eat much breakfast, Katie,” I gently chided. “I’m worried about you, sweet girl. So is Bella.”

“I know,” she muttered, turning to face me. Her blue eyes were dull and her face was pulled into a deep frown. I held out my arms and she clambered into my lap. “Does it get better, Edward?”

I kissed her forehead. “The pain never really goes away, Katie,” I answered. “It becomes a part of you. I don’t remember much of my parents, but there is an emptiness inside from that loss. I completely understand why you got so upset on your birthday.”

She sniffled, putting her head on my shoulders and idly playing with the buttons on my shirt. “I hope they know that I still love them. Bella and I watched videos and looked at pictures before we met with Michele. I wanted to remember what they looked like. What they sounded like. Bella remembers better because she’s older …”

“She had more time with them,” I explained. “Regardless of that, the pain does ease. Right now? It’s just _more_ because it’s so recent. There will always be days that will be difficult.”

“What are they for you?”

“My birthday and my mom’s birthday,” I answered.

“Why?” Katie asked.

“Because those were the last vivid memories I had with my parents. I was born on June 20th. My mom’s birthday was two days later on June 22nd. We had a combined party on June 21st and it was the most amazing day,” I replied, giving her a smile. I didn’t tell her the rest of the story that on June 23rd, my parents both overdosed and I was an orphan.

“Do you not like celebrating your birthday?” Katie pressed.

“Not really, but my adoptive parents, Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle, we celebrate my ‘gotcha day,’” I chuckled. “It was the day my adoption was finalized.”

“When’s that?”

“In April,” I said. “April 17th. So, my parents and I celebrate my birthday on April 17th while on my actual birthday, I do something for myself. But, I’m older than dirt and I can do that.”

“You’re not old, Edward,” Katie giggled.

“Well, my bones tend to disagree,” I snorted. I picked up the plate with her sandwich. “Are you sure you’re not hungry? I made grill cheese.”

“Do I have to eat the tomato soup? It’s icky,” she grumbled.

“I didn’t make tomato soup, but you have to eat the veggies, kiddo,” I said, handing her the plate. “I added some ranch dressing for you. If you finish all that, there’s a piece of cake with our name on it.”

“Thanks, Edward,” Katie said, scrambling off my lap and onto the couch. “You should be a dad, Edward. You’d be really good at it.”

“I hope so, Little One,” I sighed, my heart cracking at her admission.

After she ate her lunch, Katie and I went up to her room to find her a cute dress to wear over to my parents’ house. We also packed an overnight bag and video chatted with my mom to discuss what they had planned for my Little One. By the time that was done, Bella was back and she looked less grumpy. From the brief make out session in the laundry room, she was extremely appreciative of my gift. I eagerly accepted her kisses and moaned as she walked away, leaving me rock-hard and yearning for more.

We ate dinner together, enjoying some leftover chili. Katie and Bella went upstairs to get dressed and I did the dishes. I just needed to change my shirt, applying some cologne. With the dishes done, I got ready, took out Sam and texted my parents. I told them that we were leaving in a little bit. Mom was giddy with anticipation to see Katie.

I looked up when I heard their feet padding down the stairs. Katie was wearing the dress we’d picked out together. Her hair was braided and she looked happier. Bella was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue sequined tank top with a pair of black booties. Her hair was curly and tousled. Her makeup was smokey, and sexy. Around her neck, she had on her necklace that I’d gotten her. “You both look perfect,” I said.

“You did a nice job picking out a dress for Katie,” Bella smiled.

“And he helped me pack my bag, Bella,” Katie chirped, pointing to a small duffle near the door.

“Thank for doing that, Edward,” Bella said appreciatively. “But, we do need to scoot. Alice has texted me no less than five times while we were getting ready, demanding to know where we are.”

“Impatient thing,” I snorted.

“Have you _met_ Alice?” Bella retorted, arching a dangerous brow.

“Good point,” I snickered. “You ready, Little One?”

“Yep,” she said, bouncing on her toes. “Nana Esme and me are going to make cookies!”

Coats were put on and we ventured out into the cold to my SUV. We sat inside as it warmed up and I drove us to my parents’ home. Once there, we went inside and talked to my folks. But, Alice’s impatient texts and then phone calls made us leave, driving to her place.

“Alice and I are going to have words,” Bella sighed, tapping out a text response to Alice. “Impatient, much?” She shook her head.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Alice asked if we could pick up champagne. They forgot to grab it,” Bella explained.

“I don’t know about champagne, but we can pick up sparkling wine,” I teased.

“You know what I mean,” Bella giggled. “There’s a Binny’s around the corner from her brownstone.” Bella guided me to the store and we ran in to grab a couple of bottles of sparkling wine. After we paid for our purchases, we drove to Alice’s. “Before we head inside, designated driver? With my parents’ death … I don’t want to run the risk of truly leaving Katie an orphan.”

“I don’t drink much, Bella. I’ll have a beer and a glass of wine, but I’ll be our DD,” I smiled. “Relax, love. Have fun tonight.”

“I feel guilty,” she grumbled.

“Why? You deserve a night out, Bella. We both do,” I said gently.

“I just feel bad that I pawned off my kid sister on your parents,” she frowned, idly playing with her scarf that she’d received from my parents for Christmas

“They offered, Bella.” I took her hand, threading my fingers with hers. “Angel, you are entitled to have one night away. Just have fun tonight. Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” she breathed. “With the setback we had after her birthday …”

“She’s bouncing back. Did she seem happier after you came back?” I asked.

She nodded, blinking to me. “She said you were phenomenal with her. She truly adores you, Edward.”

“She told me I’d be an awesome dad,” I muttered.

“You will … you are … with her,” Bella said, cupping my cheek and smiling tenderly. “Thank you for being an amazing man, Edward.” She picked up my hand and pressed it over her rapidly beating heart. “I don’t know what I would have done this week without you. I love you.”

I couldn’t hold back. I brushed my lips over hers three times, pressing my forehead to hers. “I’m _always_ here for you, angel.”

Her cell phone chimed and she groaned. “God damn it, Alice. We’re having a moment here.”

“She’s brilliant but patience is not one of her virtues,” I laughed. “Come on, love. Let’s ring in the new year.”

She pressed her lips to mine before she got out of the car. I grabbed the wine and we walked up to the festively decorated brownstone. Alice’s sister opened the door, hugging Bella and taking the wine from me. She hurriedly said that coats were going in the office and that cold drinks were on the back deck while mixed drinks were in the kitchen.

“It’s about time you all made it,” Alice chided, walking over to us in a silvery dress and a tiara on her head.

“I didn’t realize we had to be here promptly at eight, Alice,” Bella grumbled. “You do realize that I had to drop off my sister at Edward’s parents’, right?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to get the party started,” she sang, hugging Bella. “You look amazing, girl. I love this color on you … whoa! I’m blinded by the bling. What a gorgeous pendant!”

“It’s a gift from Edward,” Bella said, shooting an appreciative smile my way. “For Christmas.”

“You did good, boss man,” Alice grinned, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

“Where’s your fiancé?” Bella asked. “I haven’t had a chance to congratulate him. I was pulled away before I could do so at Katie’s party.”

“He’s in the living room,” Alice answered. She looped her arm through Bella’s. “Emmett was looking for you, Edward. He’s in the kitchen, getting a drink. Embry and Quil are in there, too.” She pointed toward the kitchen. I thanked her, heading there.

“Hey, Edward,” Emmett boomed. “How are you doing, man?”

“Good,” I answered.

“Want something to drink?” he asked.

“A beer … they’re out on the porch?” I asked.

“Embry’s out there,” Emmett replied. “What do you want?”

“Stella, if they have it,” I answered, popping a carrot into my mouth. Emmett poked his head outside and a few moments later, Embry walked in with two bottles of Stella. “Thanks, Embry.”

“I was keeping Quil company while he was having a smoke,” Embry said. “Did you just get here?”

“We had to pick up the champagne,” I chuckled, sipping my beer.

“Alice was in a tizzy. Jasper was supposed to pick it up, but he forgot it,” Embry explained. “Or it wasn’t at the store he went to. I don’t know, but you saved the day.”

“I can imagine,” I deadpanned. “Em, Alice said you were looking for me.”

“Yeah, I heard back from Holden,” Emmett explained. “He’s signed the contract and is eager to start working with MAC. All I need from you is your approval.”

“Alice brought up a few concerns about James Holden. How he left his previous employer,” I answered.

“He explained it to me, Edward. It was not as bad as you think,” he sighed. I looked at him, my brows quirked and gestured for him to continue. “There was an allegation of sexual harassment, but it wasn’t that. In order to smooth the waves, James just walked away in search of a fresh start.”

“If it wasn’t sexual harassment, why didn’t his previous employer give him a reference?” I pushed. “I will sign off on his start, but I want to make a change to his contract. Most employees are on a three month probationary period … I want him to have a year-long probationary period. If it wasn’t as bad as described, if he truly wants a fresh start, then he’ll sign the contract.”

Emmett scrubbed his face. “You sure? It seems a bit excessive. A year-long probation?”

“You have your team to worry about. I have a company. I have to think what’s best for MAC. I do not want things to escalate where he has step away for another ‘fresh start’. Would you like me to talk to him? Make him the offer?” I asked.

“I’d appreciate that, Edward,” Emmett smiled.

“You will sit in on the conversation, but I will explain my concerns,” I said, shaking his hand. “Now, no more discussion of work until we’re back on Monday.”

“Got it,” Emmett chuckled. “Let’s talk about the Bears.” Embry, Quil, who had come back in from finishing his cigarette, and I groaned. “What?

“This is the season that wasn’t,” Quil sighed, leaning against the counter, his hand in Embry’s back pocket. “We shall not speak of this season ever, _ever_ again.”

“Agreed,” I said, tapping my beer bottle with his.

We talked for a few more minutes before heading into the living room. I brought Bella a glass of white wine. We sat down on the floor, laughing and enjoying the company of our friends and work family. Alice was excitedly telling everyone who would listen about Jasper’s proposal. Her happiness was infectious. It even carried to her sister, who was obviously in a funk because of her relationship status. However, she was chatting with one of Alice’s neighbors, Garrett.

“Before we hit midnight, I’d love to hear your New Year’s Resolutions,” Alice said. “I’m struggling with coming up with one.”

“I resolve to not make any resolutions,” Rose laughed from Emmett’s lap. “Alice, girl, I love you, but no one keeps their resolutions.”

“I did, years ago,” Bella shrugged. “I made a resolution to lessen my soda intake. Now, I don’t really drink much soda. It tastes weird to me.”

“Okay, _one_ person keeps their resolutions,” Rose quipped. “I think I did the soda thing for Lent one year. I drank coffee and I gained a shit-ton of weight because I like my coffee with more cream that’s healthy.”

“My resolution is to be happy,” Cynthia said. “I took that first step by ending my farce of a marriage. I cut off the dead weight.”

“Good. Neil is not good enough for you, Cynthia,” Alice said, her nose wrinkled. “He never was good enough. He’s a lazy-ass slob.”

“Don’t hold back, sis,” Cynthia deadpanned. Alice arched a brow at her sister. “But, you’re right. Neil was a douche-canoe. A sea-slug had more ambition than my soon-to-be ex-husband.”

“Do you need an attorney?” I asked. “I have a good divorce attorney.”

“I’m using one of the partners from my firm,” Cynthia explained. “Thank you, Edward. If things don’t work with that route, I’ll ask for that name. Neil will _not_ get one red cent from me.”

“I’m going to resolve to run the Chicago marathon,” Garrett said. “I’ve already signed up and I’ve started training.”

“Me, too,” I chuckled.

“You’re running the marathon?” Bella asked.

“I’ve done so for the past seven years,” I said, wrinkling my nose, trying to remember when I started running.

“Running for fun,” Jasper shuddered. “Why?”

“Exactly,” Embry snickered. “I can think of better ways to burn calories. Right, Quil?”

“Damn, straight, baby,” Quil purred, kissing his boyfriend.

“Honey, we ain’t straight,” Embry teased.

“Edward, right?” Garrett asked. I nodded. “Since you’ve done the marathon, can you guide me with the training?”

“Gladly,” I said. “We can exchange numbers. I’m happy to help.”

“All you healthy people,” Rose grumbled, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m like Embry. We can burn calories by fucking. Right, Em? Tonight? Ring in the new year the horny way?”

“You got it, baby,” Emmett said, kissing her neck.

Bella blushed, looking at me with wide eyes. I just brushed my lips along her ear. She whispered to me, “I feel badly … we …”

“No time table, angel,” I whispered back. “We do what we want for us. Not them.”

She kissed me, tugging on my hair and sighing against my mouth. We were in our own tiny bubble. She moved so she was in my lap, cuddled in my arms. I just held her, breathing her in. I idly played with her curls, pressing tender kisses to her alabaster skin.

“Ooh, it’s almost midnight!” Alice squealed. “Jasper, let’s pour the champagne. Cyn, turn on the television.”

We all stood up and we were handed noise makers, party hats and glasses of champagne. The countdown began on the screen at one minute until the New Year. I slid behind Bella and snaked my arms around her waist. She leaned against me, threading her fingers with mine. She turned in my arms, sliding her hands up my biceps and toying with my hair. “New Year, Edward … this is the first time I’ve had someone to kiss at midnight.”

“Me, too, angel,” I said.

“What about the ex-wife?” she asked.

“We went to events, but we never really kissed at midnight,” I shrugged. “But, right now? There’s no one else I want in my arms at midnight. This New Year’s has been infinitely more special to me because I’m with people who I care about, especially you.”

“Thirty seconds!” Emmett said, pulling Rose into his arms.

“This past year was the toughest of my life,” Bella said, clinging to my shirt. “I’m hopeful that this year will be better. It already is … I’m with you, in your arms … Love is too small a word of what I feel for you.”

“My Bella,” I said, pulling her closer. We heard our friends began the ten second countdown. I was lost in her eyes as our friends cheered Happy New Year. I kissed her and as they celebrated, I breathed against her mouth, “I love you, too.” She must have heard me because her mouth was pressed to mine with fervor. I cradled her head, holding her close to my body. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “We made our appearance. Now? I want to celebrate with _you_.”

“We’re in charge … no time table, angel,” I said.

“Agreed, but you had your taste at Christmas. I want mine,” she purred.

**A/N: Cliffie h00r … I know. We’ll pick up with Bella with some citrusy action. Will it be a full lemon? Nope … Edward’s getting better, but he still can’t say those words out loud. He can whisper them. He can show them, but something is still holding him back. Plus, we’ll head back to work and find out some more about James Holden.**

**Not many pictures with this chapter, but what pictures I have are on my blog. You can access that on my profile. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her** _**Twilight** _ **characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**We'll pick up with Bella with some citrusy action. Will it be a full lemon? Nope … Edward's getting better, but he still can't say those words out loud. He can whisper them. He can show them, but something is still holding him back. Plus, we'll head back to work and find out some more about James Holden.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**Edward** _

"Ooh, it's almost midnight!" Alice squealed. "Jasper, let's pour the champagne. Cyn, turn on the television."

We all stood up and we were handed noise makers, party hats and glasses of champagne. The countdown began on the screen at one minute until the New Year. I slid behind Bella and snaked my arms around her waist. She leaned against me, threading her fingers with mine. She turned in my arms, sliding her hands up my biceps and toying with my hair. "New Year, Edward … this is the first time I've had someone to kiss at midnight."

"Me, too, angel," I said.

"What about the ex-wife?" she asked.

"We went to events, but we never really kissed at midnight," I shrugged. "But, right now? There's no one else I want in my arms at midnight. This New Year's has been infinitely more special to me because I'm with people who I care about, especially you."

"Thirty seconds!" Emmett said, pulling Rose into his arms.

"This past year was the toughest of my life," Bella said, clinging to my shirt. "I'm hopeful that this year will be better. It already is … I'm with you, in your arms … Love is too small a word of what I feel for you."

"My Bella," I said, pulling her closer. We heard our friends begin the ten second countdown. I was lost in her eyes as our friends cheered Happy New Year. I kissed her and as they celebrated, I breathed against her mouth, "I love you, too." She must have heard me because her mouth was pressed to mine with fervor. I cradled her head, holding her close to my body. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "We made our appearance. Now? I want to celebrate with _you_."

"We're in charge … no time table, angel," I said.

"Agreed, but you had your taste at Christmas. I want mine," she purred.

_**Bella** _

We said our hasty goodbyes. From the looks of it, we were not the only ones who were leaving. Rose and Emmett looked about ready to spontaneously combust. Quil and Embry were also eager to make their exit. Edward was stopped by Garrett and they exchanged phone numbers with promises to start training for the marathon by next weekend. Garrett also seemed interested in Cynthia, but I was eager to get back to my brownstone to get my taste of Edward.

We walked quickly to Edward's car. Neither one of us drank very much, but we were stumbling over each other and laughing. "We look drunk," I snickered.

"We do, but the sidewalks are awful," he said, his arm securely around my waist. "How can you walk in those heels?"

"They're thick," I answered, stumbling on a slick spot. "Holy crap."

"Don't fall, love. I don't want to spend New Year's in the ER," Edward chuckled.

"You think you're funny, Cullen," I deadpanned, taking another stumble until he swept me into his arms. "Don't drop me."

"Never, Bella," he said, gallantly carrying me the last few feet. We made it to his car. He helped me into the passenger seat, kissing me before closing the door. He got into the driver's seat, turning the car over and kissing me deeply while it warmed up.

"A cop is going to break this up, Edward," I panted against his mouth.

"You're just too irresistible," he said, caressing my cheek and gliding his fingers across my lips.

"Take me home, Edward," I commanded. "Please?"

With one more kiss, he pulled out onto the street and navigated the roads back to my brownstone. Shockingly enough, there was a parking spot right in front of my house. "I need to take Sam out, angel."

"I'm going to head inside and get more comfortable," I replied coyly.

He nodded slowly and we went inside. He hooked up Sam, who was sleeping underneath the Christmas tree. He seemed disgruntled and he begrudgingly went with Edward. I scratched behind his ears, walking inside. I left the Christmas tree lights on and I walked upstairs. I washed my face, but put on some lip gloss. I changed out of my outfit from the party and into a slinky navy-blue nightie. I slathered on some lotion while I waited for Edward.

"Bella, do you want the tree on?" Edward asked as he walked in my room. His green eyes popped out of his head. "Holy fuck, angel … you're gorgeous."

I lay back on the pillows, smiling at him with a giggle. "Oh, this old thing?" I'd purchased the nightie after the lovely day of pampering Edward treated me.

Edward chuckled, plucking the tag from the garbage can near the door. "You don't need to impress me, Bella. Trust me, I'm more than impressed, turned on and everything under the sun." He walked toward me, taking my hand and stood me up. Using my hand, he turned me around. His lips found the soft spot behind my ear. "You are beyond words, angel."

I finished turning around, sliding my hands up his chest. "Thank you, Edward," I murmured. We stared into each other's eyes as I gently scratched his scalp with my fingers. His hands ghosted over my skin, gliding over my spine and making me shiver. "You're in charge, baby. I want a taste … but …" I teased my mouth of his. His palms moved to my ass, squeezing gently. My hips were pressed forward and I could feel his growing arousal.

"I want to explore," he said, his voice quiet, unsure. "But, one request?"

"Anything, Edward," I vowed.

"Just don't hold me down …" he sighed, pressing my forehead to mine.

"I couldn't, even if I tried, Edward," I said. "You're much stronger than me."

"Please, Bella," he whispered. His plea was shattered.

I looked at him and there was fear in his eyes. "Hey, we don't have to do this. I want to share everything with you, but not at the cost of your safety and well-being." I traced my fingers underneath his eyes. "I don't want see this. I want you happy. I want you to know that you are so _loved_."

"I want to share everything with you, too, Bella. The fact that you're giving me a choice is beyond my comprehension," he breathed. "I know you won't hurt me. Not physically …" He hugged me so tightly, burying his nose into my neck. He seemed to calm down, picking me up easily. He lay us down. "Let's just go with the flow, Bella. I trust you. I always will, angel."

We came together, lips, mouths, tongues and hands. I slid my palms along his chest, feeling his muscles and warmth. I pulled away from him, staring into his eyes as I began to unbutton his shirt. He stared at me, his eyes soft and loving. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, my fingertips moved down his midline. His muscles rippled under my touch. I felt the rough skin from the scars from his foster families, the assholes who hurt the man that I loved.

We rolled so I was perched on his lap. I pushed his shirt over his shoulders. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked him, gliding my hand across his collarbone. "And I'm not talking about your outward appearance, Edward. I'm talking about your heart, your soul, your _everything_."

"Most people wouldn't describe me as beautiful," he said, a broken smile ghosting over his features. "To them? I'm an asshole."

"Walls, baby," I argued. "They're coming down. I understand why you hid behind them for so many years. You had to harden your heart to protect yourself. You don't need to hide behind those walls with me, Edward."

"You're the first person to truly see me for me, Bella," Edward breathed. He nipped at my jaw. "The walls are down with you."

I smirked, kissing him deeply and gently pushed him back onto the pillows. I shimmied down his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his torso. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. That physical love wasn't about pain. It was about pleasure, love, trust. When I reached his jeans, I looked up at him. With deliberate movements, reached for his belt. His gaze was hungry. I arched a brow and worked on unbuckling his belt. I ran my hand along his length. It was straining against his zipper. "What do you want, Edward?"

"You," he answered simply.

I grinned, unbuttoning his jeans and easing them over his hips, tossing them off the bed. His boxer briefs were stretched to the limit. "All that for me, Edward?"

"Fuck, yes," he replied gruffly.

"Can I take these off?" I asked. He nodded jerkily and his Calvins joined his jeans on the floor. _Fuck me, he's huge._ I crawled up his body, kissing his mouth. His hands tangled into my hair, hungrily devouring my lips. I pulled back, smiling down at him. My fingers teased his pecs and I moved back down his muscular body. I settled between his legs. "I'm going to touch you, Edward. Okay?"

"Please, Bella," he breathed.

I ran my hands down the 'v' at his hips that led to his prominent erection. I kept my touches soft, gentle. His eyes stayed on me, rapt with attention. I traced the vein on the underside of his cock. His eyes rolled back, shuddering at my touch. I let him get used to my caresses before I added more, specifically my mouth. I waited until he was looking back at me, desire swirling in his green eyes. A pearl of pre-cum was leaking at the tip. I needed to taste it, taste him. He gave me a subtle nod. I kept my eyes on his as I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. I swirled my tongue around it and he growled deeply, which made my panties flood with my own arousal.

_It's not about you, tonight, Bella. It's about him. He deserves this. He needs to know that people can give freely without expecting something in return._

I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and pressed him deeper into my mouth. I couldn't fit all of his length inside. He was easily the largest man I'd ever been with. Not that I had an abundance of sexual experience, but still. I bobbed my head, coating his length with my spit. Using the lubrication, I stroked what I couldn't fit into my mouth with my hand.

"So good," he groaned, his finger caressing my cheek. I eased up on my bobbing, focusing my attention on the head of his dick. "Fuck …"

"Tell me what you want, Edward," I purred. My lips were wet with my saliva and swollen from sucking his cock.

"Don't stop what you're doing, Bella. I've never felt so good, love," he panted.

With a wink, I sank my mouth back down over him. His hands fisted my bedspread. I reached for one of his hands, threading our fingers together. He relaxed as I guided his hand to my head. I wanted him to know that he was in control. He followed my lead and gathered my hair into a messy ponytail, guiding my head at the speed he wanted. I twisted my wrist and slurped around him, tasting his skin. My eyes never left his gaze. He was lost in the sensations of the blowjob I was giving him. His cheeks were pink and his mouth was hanging open with need. His dick twitched and I hummed around him. "Bella … I'm …"

_I know, Grinchy._

I redoubled my efforts and he snarled as he tried to stave off his orgasm. With a soft nip to the underside of his length, he let go and streams of cum filled my mouth. I slowed down, swallowing him and tasting his release. He was salty, but a touch sweet and earthy. Releasing his softening cock with a pop, I sat up and dabbed my lips daintily. Edward looked at me, snickering quietly. "Really, angel?"

"I got you to laugh," I said, crawling to his side and snuggling next to him. I pressed a finger between his brows that was furrowed. "You're always so serious. Sex is supposed to be about pleasure, fun. If you can't laugh while being intimate, it's not truly intimacy."

"I guess that's true," he said.

"I mean, think about it. We're baring it _all_ with each other and you're sticking your penis into my vag. Sounds will be made and we're trading bodily fluids," I explained, smirking at him cheekily. His lips quirked up into a crooked grin. "But, sharing that with someone you love? It can be … beyond words, beyond emotions."

"Have you ever …" he asked, his cheeks flaming. "Never mind. Stupid question."

"Never stupid, Edward. Ask me," I encouraged.

He got up and pulled on his boxer briefs. "I can't … not while I'm naked as a jaybird." He lay back down, holding me close to his too-warm body. "Have you ever made love with someone?"

"Have I had sex? Yes," I answered. "Bad sex, but sex. Made love? Not in the traditional sense. I thought I loved the guy who I lost my virginity to, but it was puppy love. However, what we just did, tonight and on Christmas, that was making love to me. We shared something with each other. I felt how much you loved me, even if you can't say the words yet. Tonight? I showed how much I loved you. I mean, I swallowed."

Edward blinked at me for a moment before laughing. I giggled with him, draping my arm over his belly. "Bella, you never say what I expect."

"I must love you because I never swallow," I grinned. "I have a New Year's Resolution."

"To swallow daily?" he quipped, waggling his brows.

"Hmmm, tempting," I deadpanned. "But, no. My New Year's Resolution is to help you see and feel the lighter side of things. When you laugh? It's beautiful. When I laugh? It sounds like a donkey braying."

"Stop it," he chided. "You have a gorgeous laugh and your nose wrinkles up so adorably."

"Just what a woman wants to hear that she has nose wrinkles," I grumbled. He kissed my nose, which caused me to giggle and for my nose to wrinkle. "Ass."

"Your ass," he smirked. "My resolution is to … build up the courage to say those three words, out loud and without fear of losing you."

"I heard you whisper them at midnight," I breathed.

"In here, I feel so much for you, Bella," he said, pressing his hand to his heart. "But, years of abuse is causing my brain to be a douche and won't let me say them out loud." He sat up and pulled me close to him, draping my legs on either side of his hips. "What I can say is that you are my life now, Bella. I don't want to go back to being what I was. I like who I am with you and with Katie."

"But, do you love yourself?" I pressed.

"I'm getting there," he answered after a beat. He stared at me, brushing his lips over mine three times. "Do you know what I mean with that?"

"I do, Edward," I smiled, taking his face in my hands. "I love you, too." I pressed my lips to his and slid between the sheets.

"Wait, what? We're done?" he asked, an adorable pout on his handsome face.

"Tonight was about you, Grinch," I said, gently tugging on his hand to come snuggle with me. "You've given me so much. I wanted to repay the favor. Besides, it's after two in the morning. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"But …" he said, sliding his arms around my body. I lay my head on his chest, draping my arm over his belly. "You don't fight fair."

"I never said I did," I snorted. "It was a wonderful night, Edward. The beginning of a wonderful New Year."

"You're right," he breathed. "But, it doesn't mean that I won't leave you hanging, angel."

"Promises, promises," I yawned. "Happy New Year, Edward."

"Happy New Year, angel," he said, tightening his hold on me. I pressed a kiss to his chest, letting my eyelids droop. Within the next breath, I was down for the count.

xx FFADS xx

The next morning, Edward did return the favor. I damn near exploded with his fingers and kisses. So did Edward and things got messy. So, we decided to take a shared shower, leading to more exploration and more messiness, but it was contained to the bathroom. We got dressed. Edward put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie while I wore some leggings and the button-down shirt he wore yesterday. Together, we made breakfast and enjoyed a cup of coffee on the sofa while we watched the Rose Bowl Parade.

Edward and I were curled up when his phone vibrated on the cocktail table. He picked it up, sliding his finger across. He smiled crookedly. "It looks like Katie had a blast with my parents." Over my shoulder, he showed me the pictures from last night and this morning.

"I hope that's sparkling grape juice," I snickered.

"Undoubtedly. When I lived with them until I went to college, they didn't drink alcohol or keep it in the house," Edward explained. "With my biological parents' history, it made the most sense for them to keep alcohol out of the home. Even now, they don't drink much. Mom loves wine and Dad loves scotch."

"But, you don't drink much, either," I said, looking at him.

"Not anymore," he sighed. "After I found out about Jacob and Tanya, I was a mess."

"Edward," I frowned.

"I found them in my office, fucking each other on my desk. Then, Tanya told me about the pregnancies that she terminated. I just wanted to forget. I wanted to be numb," he said. "I'd drink until I blacked out once I got home from work. I'd wake up, go to work and repeat until about nine months ago. I couldn't function and I took a week off from work, detoxed and I haven't been blackout drunk since then. I also adopted Sam around that time, too. He was a rescue. I focused on my dog and only drink occasionally."

Sam must have heard his name. His head popped up underneath the tree and his tail wagged. I giggled at his reaction. "Well, I'm glad that you stopped drinking so much. I get the desire to be numb. If it weren't for Katie, I probably be in the same boat after my parents' death," I said, snuggling back in his arms.

He kissed my temple and we looked at the pictures from Esme and Carlisle. "They invited us for dinner, angel. Do you want to go?"

"Sounds good. I do need to change," I said, looking at my casual outfit.

"Bella, you look perfect. I can guarantee you that my mom is dressed similarly," Edward chuckled. "In the Cullen household, New Year's Day was a day to be a bum."

"Okay, let me amend my statement. I need to put on a bra," I giggled.

"Don't put it on for me. If I had my way, you'd be naked all the time," he said, giving me a crooked grin.

"Ditto, Grinchy," I snorted, kissing his jaw. "Do you want to go now?"

"The longer we sit here, the more likely that I fall asleep," Edward chuckled.

"Give me ten minutes and we can go," I said, getting up and handing him his phone. I darted upstairs and changed into a sweater once I'd put on a bra. I tossed my hair up into a messy bun, putting on some simple makeup. After I put on my necklace, I went back downstairs with a pair of knee-high boots.

"You changed," Edward chuckled.

"As much as I loved being in your shirt, I didn't want to be a _complete_ slacker," I quipped, throwing on a pair of socks and my boots.

"Regardless, you look beautiful, angel," he said. "Even wearing my shirt. Hell, seeing you in my clothes? That's hotter than the sexy little nightie you wore last night."

"Good to know," I grinned. "So, I can stop buying expensive lingerie?"

"I'm more than happy to buy you expensive lingerie," Edward purred, standing up and pulling me with him. He kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue between my lips. We broke apart when we both needed to breathe. "But, you wearing my shirt and _nothing_ but my shirt? That's sexy as hell." He kissed my nose before giving me an Eskimo kiss. I giggled. "Come on … Mom's making tacos. They are the best, ever."

We got into his car and we drove to his parents' home. Katie was excited to see us and she prattled on about how she spent New Year's Eve with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle. They played games, watched the Ball drop in Times Square at eleven and made resolutions, crafting them into something adorable to be framed and hung in Katie's bedroom.

While the chicken and beef cooked for the tacos, we played Pictionary. It was girls against boys. Despite Edward's graphic design expertise, he couldn't draw to save his life. Carlisle didn't have an artistic bone in his body, either. Edward was so lost when Carlisle tried to draw "The Tortoise and the Hare." It looked like a couch with bunny ears. So, Esme, Katie and I won easily.

After the game, Katie and Edward took Sam out for a walk. They came back inside and we settled into watch some football. Katie was curled up next to me, snoozing on my thigh. Edward was bouncing between the family room and the kitchen, helping his mom.

When dinner was ready, we ate in the kitchen. The tacos were delicious and a perfect dinner to have on New Year's Day. Esme served them with Spanish rice, homemade guacamole, and a choice of flour and corn tortillas. For dessert, we had baked churros and we left shortly after that. When we got back to my brownstone, Edward stayed for a few hours before he drove home.

It was back to the grind the following day.

xx FFADS xx

"My brain hurts," Alice groaned, rubbing her temples. "So many clients, so little time."

"When is Edward going to pull the trigger on letting us hire a junior advertising executive?" Jasper asked, finagling some graphics for a spa for their new website. "I love both of you, but I want a life."

"Your life is tied to mine, Jazzy," Alice snorted, tossing a wad of paper at her fiancé.

"And when was the last time we went out on a date, Mary Alice?" Jasper countered, arching a brow over his blue-light glasses.

"Good point," Alice muttered, sitting back in her chair.

"Tell me about it," I snorted. "I can't remember the last time that Edward and I had a date or I got home before the middle of the night. I'm ever so grateful that Esme has volunteered to pick up Katie after school since my friendship with Senna has dissipated since Katie's birthday."

"Do you miss Senna? Be honest," Alice asked.

"No. Senna was a bitch. Her daughter was cute, but Senna was very self-absorbed," I shrugged. "But, I want to spend time with my sister and my boyfriend. Not crawling home in the dark. Seriously, it's the middle of the night."

"It's not the middle of the night, Bells," Jasper teased. "It's just dark outside really early."

"I'm definitely suffering from Seasonal Affective Disorder," Alice sighed. "Coming to work in the dark. Leaving in the dark. I want fucking sunshine. Do you think that Edward would let us splurge in one of those vitamin D lights?"

"Don't hold back, Alice," Edward quipped, leaning against the doorjamb. "I just got your email. Like you, I was also swamped with work. You know … I'm giving performance reviews?"

"Sorry, boss," Alice cringed. "Who's next?"

"I'm stopping for today because I'm done for the day," he huffed, sitting down next to me and taking my hand. "So, I just got your email about hiring a junior advertising executive. I know that you're strapped thin with the promotion of Emmett."

"Um, yeah," Alice sighed. "Look, we're a strong team and we've got a lot of clients. The quality of our product is suffering because we're all freaking exhausted."

"My apologies," Edward frowned. "If you want to put out feelers, go right ahead. I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. With the new hire of James Holden, finalizing Emmett's team and year-end reviews, I've been an awful boss."

"When is James starting?" Alice asked, her lips pursed.

"At the end of the month. He's finalizing his moving details from Las Vegas," Edward explained. "We had to have a conversation about expectations, but he's eager to start. He and Emmett got along very well. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you since I got your email about hiring a new junior executive."

"Before you go, we got our travel itinerary for the New Moon launch party in New York," Alice explained. "Do you want me to email you?"

"I believe I got it from Bella," Edward grinned.

"I sent it to him as soon as I got it from you," I explained to Alice. "You really are losing it, Ali."

"I'm not losing it. I've completely _lost_ it," Alice snorted. "I'm getting some coffee and a snack. Anyone want?"

"I'm going with you, Ali," Jasper said, following her out of the office.

When the door closed, I arched a brow at Edward. "Are you okay? You've got that furrow, Grinch."

He ran his thumb over his nose and tried to smooth the furrow. "I shouldn't talk to you about this. Employee confidentiality and all," he sighed, sitting down. "But, I need to get something off my chest."

"Everything okay?"

"I had a really rough meeting," he grumbled. He looked at me, kissing my knuckles. "Riley is struggling with leading his team. It started with the debacle with Jared when Emmett was promoted and then the productivity has gone downhill over the course of the rest of last year. When I brought this up at his review, he got all huffy and defensive. I get it. No one likes to hear that they're not doing well in their job, but there's an appropriate way to take criticism. Throwing a hissy fit is not one of them."

"Yikes," I grimaced. "How old is he?"

"Riley is older than me. I think he's fifteen years older. Anyway, his review was not well-received and he's on probation as team leader. He didn't like that and he stomped out of my office," Edward snorted. He looked at me. "I trust you to be discreet about this, right?"

"Always, Edward. I would never betray your trust that way," I smiled. "I'd love to talk more, but I do have a teleconference with Victoria to go over plans for the party at Bergdorf's. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner?"

"That's exactly what the doctor ordered," he sighed. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"I'm certain Katie would love to see Sam," I suggested. He grinned and nodded, ducking out of the office.

The rest of the afternoon slinked by. The meeting with Victoria and Laurent went well, solidifying details with Bergdorf's event. Once that was done, Alice and I worked on another campaign for a nail polish company before working on the posting for a junior advertising executive.

That night, after having dinner with me and Katie, Edward told me more about his meeting with Riley and it sounded like Riley was questioning Edward's leadership. Riley brought up Edward's previous behavior with his divorce and his anger toward Jacob, the man who's fucked Edward's ex-wife.

"Speaking of ex-wife, I got this letter from her," Edward said, taking out an envelope from his pocket. We were curled up on the couch after we put Katie to bed.

"Have you read it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to," he answered. "She raked me over the coals, Bella. What could she have to say that would change what she did to me?"

"She could apologize," I said. He scowled at the envelope, twisting it in his hands. "Do you want me to read it?"

"I don't know," he sighed, tearing into the envelope. He twisted his lips, pulling out the letter. He stared at it, shaking his head. "Yes, please read it, Bella."

"Out loud?" He nodded, pulling me into his lap. I looked at the letter, keeping my face impassive at the loopy, immature handwriting. "'Dear Edward' …"

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that this is long overdue and there is simply no way for me to take away the hurt and betrayal I gave you. The words 'I'm sorry' seem like it's too small for what happened between us. Unfortunately, that's the best I can do._

_I have a problem. I've always had a problem. I didn't have a difficult life. I just used drugs and alcohol to numb the voices in my head. I didn't realize it at the time, but now I know that I have a mental illness. I am a paranoid schizophrenic, with oppositional defiance disorder. I began to self-medicate because I didn't know if I could tell my parents. They'd think I was crazy._

_I heard voices who told me to do bad shit._

_In retrospect, I was crazy. Now, I know that I'm sick and on the correct medications to help me._

_It started with alcohol when I was in middle school. I'd get drunk just to get through the day. In high school, I moved to pot and pills, prescriptions and otherwise. When I got to college, my drug habit slowed because I fueled my addiction with sex. I tried to stop. I went to rehab and I got clean._

_That's when I met you … and the voices came back._

_At first, I was happy. You were so kind and loving. You treated to me right for the first time. When you proposed, I was over the moon. We got married and I thought I didn't need the pills, the drugs, the other men. But, I fell off the wagon, trying to silence the voices._

_It doesn't excuse what I did to you._

_I should never have cheated on you, especially with Jacob, who was your closest friend. I should have never broken your heart by taking your choice away when it came to the pregnancies. I should have never said yes when you proposed to me … it would have saved you so much heart-ache._

_Part of my path to sobriety is to make amends for what happened between us. I am truly sorry for hurting you. I was so selfish and awful to you. You deserve so much more, Edward …_

_I may have been high, drunk or both, but I saw how much pain you were in. I heard your night terrors, listening to the horrific memories from your past. You never told me and I understand you didn't trust me with that part of your history. I know you never loved me; how you could never say those three words. I know that all you wanted in your life was family of your own and I tore that away from you with my own selfishness._

_I continued to be selfish, even after we divorced._

_I saw how much I hurt you when I saw you at the cosmetics launch. The anger and betrayal in your eyes was apparent when you saw me with Laurent. I also saw the way you looked at your date, Bella. You_ never _looked at me like that. From your looks, you were ready to run in front of a bullet for her. It was after that I knew that I had to apologize for the horrible things I'd done to you and I needed to give you a chance to truly be happy._

_You love her. Even a blind man could see how much you love her._

_Probably more than that … you admire her._

_You may not be able to say those words to her, Edward, but you should and you should keep her. She'll give you everything you deserve._

_After this, you won't hear from me again. I won't hurt you anymore with my selfishness. I'm moving to live with my sister in California. She's the only one who is willing to help me with my recovery. I'd hurt too many with my actions._

_All I have to blame for that is myself …_

_Edward, be happy … always._

_And, again, I'm so fucking sorry, for everything._

_All the best,_

_Tanya Denali_

"Did you know about her diagnosis?" I asked, folding the letter.

Edward shook his head, his brows pulled together. "Well," he said, taking the letter and putting it on the cocktail table. Holding me to his chest, he blew out a shaky breath. "I don't know what to think about what she said."

"I think you need to let this settle with you," I suggested. "That letter was loaded …"

"You're telling me," he deadpanned. "I never knew that she heard my night terrors."

"You haven't had any when you've spent the night here," I whispered, brushing my fingers through his unruly hair. "I wonder why that is?"

"It's because I'm with you," he breathed. The intensity of his stare caught me off guard. "I never felt this way about anyone. I also never realized how I looked at you. My mom sent me a few photos from Christmas. It was something so special …" He nuzzled my neck, pressing a soft kiss behind my ear. Barely a whisper, his voice caressed over me, "I do love you."

"Edward," I sobbed, taking his face and staring in his yes. "I … I … love you so much."

"Don't cry, angel," he said, brushing tears away. "I didn't want to make you cry."

"Happy tears," I sniffled. "This is huge, Edward."

He blushed and nodded. "It's a step, Bella. I'm beginning to realize that I didn't deserve all that happened to me when I was a kid and that I'm worthy of this, of happiness and love," he said, giving me his crooked grin. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to mine. "I do need to let what Tanya said settle with me. I'm grateful I won't have to see her again because she was draining, to be perfectly honest. I also need to revel in our relationship. I'm not perfect, Bella. I'm still an asshole. I'm moody and temperamental. I also struggle with trust. Probably, I always will." He pressed his forehead to mine, holding me close to his body. "I want to stay …"

"You can," I urged, scratching his scalp.

"Unfortunately, though, I can't. I have a teleconference meeting scheduled in three hours with a prospective client in Taiwan," he grumbled. "I do not want to keep you up. I know you're working remotely tomorrow. I can take Sam back with me after I get done with work?"

"Okay," I sighed. "But, this weekend? You're spending the night, Edward. I've missed cuddling with you."

"You're torturing me, Bella," he groaned, standing up and frowning. "Now, I just want curl up and cuddle with you. Fuck my call with this Taiwanese tech company."

"This weekend, Grinch," I said. "All weekend, we'll snuggle, cuddle and be _that_ couple. The obnoxious couple that can't keep their hands to themselves."

He grinned crookedly, kissing me swiftly. "It's a date." He put on his coat, looking at me shyly. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," he whispered, pulling me into his arms. I smiled against his chest, gripping his coat. "Sleep well, angel."

"I love you, too," I breathed. With one more deep kiss, he left my house and my heart felt light. All because of a moody, temperamental Grinch of mine, who's heart had grown exponentially since I've met him. My broken, but beautiful dark soul …

Who loved me.

xx FFADS xx

The Tuesday after the Super Bowl, we all filed into the cafeteria for a staff meeting. I was yawning since Edward and I enjoyed a little adult fun time after the game at my brownstone while Katie hung out with Alice and Cynthia's parents with Addy and Kamryn. Edward, being the nice boss, gave us all the option to work remotely on Monday.

MAC was virtually deserted on Monday after the Super Bowl.

Not much work was accomplished.

Edward and me, included.

His 'work' included kissing me and making me come with his fingers and tongue as many times as humanly possible. We'd yet to make love, but we were very comfortable with each other, trusting each other. Before we made love, I wanted to get back on birth control and Edward wanted to get a clean bill of health since he was still paranoid from his ex-wife's betrayal.

I had a doctor's appointment on Thursday with Rose's OB/GYN and Edward was waiting for his results.

"Staff meetings suck," Jasper grumbled, putting his head down on the table. "We have to show up early for a meeting that could be done over an email."

"It's okay, Jazzy," Alice said soothingly, petting his head. She mouthed to me, "He's still hung over."

I rolled my eyes, nodding in agreement. I was also 'hung over', but not from alcohol. From orgasms. My clit was still quivering.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Edward said, breezing into the cafeteria. He was wearing a crisp grey suit with a burgundy tie. "It looks like some of you still haven't recovered from Sunday."

"Whoever created the shot game for the commercials? They should be … ugh," Embry groaned. "I think I'm still drunk."

"I found it on the internet," Alice chuckled. "You didn't need to take a shot _every time_ , Embry."

"Yes, we did," Embry snorted. "It was a point of pride. Quil had to carry me home."

"I'm glad that you got back safely," Edward smiled. "Also, thank you to Sue for making arrangements with a local limo service to provide rides back to the city if you were overserved. And, thank you to Emmett for reserving a bank of rooms for the folks who lived too far away, along with shuttle service. These team building activities are meant to be fun and we don't want anyone to get hurt because of drinking and driving. My math teacher in high school used to say this on Fridays … 'Safe, Sane and Legal.' It's a tenet I live by now.

"Anyway, this meeting will be pretty short. We're here to introduce two new members of the MAC family. One was introduced on Sunday. Alice, I'll pass the baton to you since he's a part of your team," he grinned, gesturing to our table.

"Thanks, Edward," Alice said, standing up. "With the decision to create a ninth team and the promotion of Emmett McCarty, my team has been worked to the bone. So, we put out a posting for a junior advertising executive. After a couple of rounds of interviews, David Overman will be joining us. He's coming from a small company in Milwaukee that unfortunately closed due to a mismanagement of funds. David got his undergrad from University of Texas at Austin, graduating with honors. He started his master's degree but had to put a stop to it because of the agency closing where he worked." She sat down, but was poked by Jasper, who still had his head down. "Oh, and one more thing. David went to high school with Jasper's younger brother, Jackson … so, we've got a six-degrees of separation type thing going on. Everyone, welcome David!"

David, a man with black hair and thick brows, stood up and waved at the crowd. We all liked him instantly. He had a go-getter attitude and was not afraid to get his hands dirty.

"David, it's a pleasure to have you join our family," Edward grinned. "I'm certain you'll fit in with your team effortlessly."

"Looking forward to it," David nodded, smiling shyly.

"Next up is Emmett," Edward said, gesturing to our former team member.

"Thanks, boss man," Emmett boomed. "The ninth team is now complete. In addition to Sophie, my senior advertising executive and Marley, the junior advertising executive, we have rounded out our little pod with James Holden. James will be our graphic designer. James is coming from Las Vegas, where he'd redesigned the Wynn website and created several famous logos and websites, like for Summit Movies, Goose Creek Candles and Universal Studios. James got his degree from California Institute of the Arts, with a master's degree in business management from UNLV. We're happy to have our completed team. With that, we're already working on several new campaigns for roll out in the spring."

"Thank you for the opportunity," James said, his voice deep, but slimy.

He was as tall as Emmett, but he had dark brown hair and squinty eyes, hidden behind a pair of fashionable frames. At first glance, James took care of his body, with muscles rippling underneath his hipster cardigan and pair of grey jeans. His eyes swept over the cafeteria, landing on me. He licked his lips, nodding at me slowly.

I got a creepy vibe from him. My mom used to say that I was good judge of character. If I didn't like someone, they weren't worth knowing.

I did not like James.

"That's it from me," Edward announced. "James, you do need to fill out some paperwork to get you into our system. You can go with Rose to do that. David, you're good to go. Everyone else, I'll pop around to see how everyone is doing. Have a great day!"

Everyone shuffled out and Alice stayed back, watching as James left with Rose. "You look like you're sucking on a sour lemon," David said. "Do you not like James?"

Alice and I replied, "He's creepy."

"He may be creepy," Jasper yawned, "but, he's a fucking amazing designer. I aspire to be as talented as him."

"I've met him before," Alice explained. "So did Jasper … granted, it may have been the location or whatever, but something about him rubs me the wrong way. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. There is no denying his talent, but talent can only do so much. I'm glad he's on Emmett's team and not ours." She got up and smoothed her skirt. "We've got a planning session for what needs to get done this week. We were all hungover and slackers on Monday. We have less time to get shit done."

"But, one extra person," I quipped, smirking at David.

"So, I'm your bitch," he chuckled.

"Essentially, yes," Alice nodded. "But, we love our bitch."

"This bitch loves you back," David grinned.

"We're going to get along perfectly," I sang as we walked back to our office. "Welcome to the family, David."

**A/N: We did a bit of a time jump. We went from New Year's Eve until the first couple days of February. We also met two new characters, David Overman, rounding Alice's team and James Holden, graphic designer for his team. Pictures of those two characters will be on my blog.**

**Edward also** _**whispered** _ **those three magical little words … he really does love his angel. Hates his ex-wife … what did you think of her letter?**

**Up next will be Valentine's Day, the trip to New York City for the New Moon launch at Bergdorfs and perhaps, a little something-something.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All pictures are found on my blog. I'm also on FB: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me your thoughts!**

**_I'm auctioning off a Bella and Edward one-shot for Ashley's Auction. The story obviously to be determined by the winning bidder. I will write pretty much anything. Information about the auction is in my group and on my blog. Please consider bidding on my one-shot for Ashley!_ **

**_Here's some information:_ **

**_After eight days in and out of the hospital for pain, Ashley finally spoke to a surgeon and it was decided that she needs to have her gallbladder removed, and because of an underlying issue, she will also need exploratory surgery. Ashley's finances have been exhausted with all the trips to the ER, not just in the last week, but the countless visits over the past year due to flare-ups._ **

**_We're shooting for a goal of $5000, which I know is a lot, especially in these times. Ashley is a valued member of our fandom, and fandom takes care of their own._ **

**_A GoFundMe is set up ..._ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Up next will be Valentine’s Day, the trip to New York City for the New Moon launch at Bergdorf’s and perhaps, a little something-something.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**_Edward_ **

I was clicking through shopping sites on my computer. I was trying to find the perfect Valentine’s Day present for Bella, along with something small for Katie. We weren’t celebrating since it was the anniversary of Bella and Katie’s parents’ death. They would undoubtedly be sad, but I did want to get them something to acknowledge my feelings for them. Frustrated, I glowered at my computer. I couldn’t find something that said that I loved them, but not being over-the-top. My phone rang on my desk, further adding to my frustration. Pressing the speaker phone, I answered. “Yes?”

“Mr. Cullen, your father, Dr. Cullen, is here,” said Shelly.

“Send him in, Shelly,” I replied, my brows shooting up to my hairline.

It was rare that my dad came to my office. The last time he came by was shortly after the Tanya debacle. We had words.

Loud words that resulted in him leaving in a huff and us not speaking for nearly six months.

“Here you go, Dr. Cullen,” Shelly murmured, holding open the door to my office.

“Thank you, Shelly,” Dad grinned as he walked into my office. He was wearing a blue suit and holding his overcoat over his arm. “I didn’t mean to surprise you, but I was in the neighborhood. I had a meeting at a nearby hotel with some of the other hospital leaders. We’re done early. Do you have time to go to lunch?”

I checked my calendar. I didn’t have any meetings. “That sounds nice,” I replied.

“Would Bella like to join us?” Dad asked, a slow smile spreading over his face.

“She’s working remotely today,” I frowned. “This weekend will be rough for them and so Bella took a half day. She worked this morning and this afternoon, Bella and Katie are going to see their grief counselor at a satellite office in Glenview.” My father arched a brow, asking a question in his eyes. “It’s the anniversary of their parents’ death.” I put on my coat, swiping my wallet and cell phone.

“Oh, poor thing,” Dad replied. “Maybe, they would like to come over this weekend? I know your mother would love to spoil those girls.”

“I asked Bella what she wanted and she just wanted to stay home with me and Katie,” I answered. “I know it won’t be easy for them, but I want to be there for them. We’ve been through happy times … I’m not running away from the tears.”

We stopped briefly at Shelly’s desk and I told her that I was going out to lunch. With a request for her to send any calls to my cell phone, we left and walked to a nearby bistro. We ordered our meals. “I didn’t realize that Bella and Katie’s parents died so recently,” Dad murmured. “I knew that they were gone, but I thought it happened some time ago. A couple of years.”

“It’ll be a year on Valentine’s Day,” I said, sipping my soda. I sat back, idly playing with my napkin. I was slightly upset that I couldn’t really celebrate the first Valentine’s Day with the woman I loved in any sort of traditional way. It seemed selfish, but not. “Am I dick?”

“I’m not following,” Dad snorted, smiling at me.

“Sorry, I had a train of thought in my mind,” I snickered. “I was thinking that I’m a bit miffed that I can’t celebrate Valentine’s Day with Bella because of what happened. I respect that it’s a sad day, but I still want to give her something to show her and Katie that I care.”

“You _more_ than care, Edward,” Dad chided gently. He gave me a gentle smile. “Bella and Katie have brought the light back to you, son. You love them and I understand your desire to cherish that.” He reached across the table, stopping my anxious twisting of the napkin. “You’re not a dick. The woman you love is going through something on a day where you should acknowledge your relationship. You want to take that pain away and celebrate your love. I think you being there for them is exactly what they need.” I sighed, not happy with his response. “However, something small might make them not feel so lost this weekend.”

“Will you help me?” I asked. “I’ll admit, I’m a little out of my depth, especially when it comes to kids.”

“Edward, you’re amazing with Katie. She thinks you hung the moon,” Dad breathed. “She adores you. You’re her hero.”

“Both my girls are my heroes,” I whispered. I closed my eyes, grinning wistfully. I loved them so much. Each day, it became easier and easier for me to say those words to them.

“You can tell them how you feel. You can say that you love Katie and Bella,” Dad said simply. I looked at him, afraid that he’d be pissed that I could say that I loved Bella and Katie, but unable to say the words to him or my mother. There was no judgment in his eyes, just happiness. “Edward, I can see those cogs turning. You’re terrified that I’m pissed at you for loving Bella and Katie. Am I right?”

“Well, yeah,” I answered honestly. “You’ve been my parents for over twenty-years and I …” I shook my head, twisting the napkin again. My father took my hand and squeezed it gently. Blowing out a breath, I continued, “I’ve known Bella for less than a year and I can talk to her, tell her how I feel. Why can’t I say that to you and Mom?”

“I’m not going to begrudge you true happiness, Edward. With Bella and Katie, you’ve got your _own_ family. With us, you still feel like a guest, an interloper when you’re not. You never were, but you have to believe it in your mind,” Dad responded. “I was terrified that you’d completely shut yourself off after what happened with Tanya, but after reading her letter …”

“She was more fucked up than me, but in a different way,” I sighed. “I’m grateful that Bella was with me when I read it. Rather, Bella read it to me. I was feeling betrayed by Tanya to read it objectively. I walked around with the letter in my pocket for a month.” Shaking my head, I looked out to the street. “Anyway, will you help me with finding presents for Katie and Bella?”

“Of course, son. My meeting was supposed to go all day, but we made our decisions before lunch. I’m free for the rest of the day,” he said. “Perhaps, you can help me find something for your mother. We’re going out for dinner, but other than that, I’ve got nothing.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I smiled.

We enjoyed our meal and left the bistro. We walked to a nearby department store, wandering around while looking for presents for our Valentines. I managed to find something for Bella … a white gold and diamond heart ring by David Yurman. It was chunky and elegant. It portrayed my feelings for her without looking like an engagement ring. My dad liked my idea, but he went with a Pandora bracelet for my mother.

For Katie, I wanted to get her something sentimental and we found it in a specialty jewelry shop. It was a sterling silver heart locket that she could put in photos of her parents. I also picked up something fun for her, buying a pink, glittery slime kit. She was addicted to that shit.

The final gift I picked up for my girls was for both of them. Bella was an avid reader and it carried over to Katie. When they moved, most of their books stayed in Forks. Katie’s books made it, but Bella’s were collecting dust in the basement of their unsold home. I found a beautiful collection of Jane Austen’s books. Bella loved her stories and had checked them out several times from the local library. I wanted her to have her own copies. Copies she could pass down to Katie, when she was old enough to enjoy Jane Austen.

When we finished our shopping, which took less time than I anticipated, we walked back to my office building. “If you and Bella want to come over, I’m certain that your mother wouldn’t mind rearranging our plans,” Dad said.

“I’ll let you know, Dad, but I’m certain we’re just going to hang out close to home or do something … mindless. Katie wanted to see this new Disney movie and it’s opening today. We’ll see what they want to do. Thank you for your help,” I replied, gesturing to the bags of presents for Bella and Katie. “Do you think they’ll like them?”

“I do, son,” Dad breathed, stepping toward me. I initiated a hug and stepped back quickly. My father had tears in his blue eyes as he reached up, cupping my cheek. With a nod, he hailed a cab and I watched him clamber inside. I went back into the building, riding up to the MAC floor.

I spent the rest of the afternoon catching up the work I’d missed while I was out with my dad, finding Valentine’s presents for Bella and Katie. I was finishing up the contract for the Taiwanese tech company when my office line rang. I picked it up. “Edward Cullen, MAC Advertising.”

“Hey, Edward,” came the tired voice of my girl.

“Bella,” I breathed. “How are you? Katie?”

“As good as can be expected,” she sighed. “We just got back from Michele’s office. Katie’s doing okay. She’s clingy, of course. She’s adamant on me not going anywhere tomorrow without her.” Her voice caught at that last statement. “She said that if I die like Mommy and Daddy, she wants to be with me.”

“Fuck,” I spat.

“Yeah, fuck,” Bella snorted humorlessly. “Michele’s partner took Katie while Michele and her husband, who’s a psychiatrist, worked with me. I can’t stop crying. That shit is not normal. No five-year-old kid should have to deal with this. I’m an adult and I’m struggling.”

“Where’s Katie now?” I asked.

“She’s asleep in her room. I, um, swung by doggie daycare and picked up Sam. I think she needed him. They’re curled up together,” she sniffled.

“What about you, angel?” I pressed. “Do you need me? I can come over … I hate hearing you cry, love.”

“It’s barely three,” Bella argued. “I’m okay. I’m going to take a nap. Crying at my appointment gave me a migraine and Michele’s husband gave me a mild sedative to calm me down. Finish your work day, Edward. I just wanted to let you know that I have Sam and I’m home.”

“Thank you for letting me know, Bella,” I said. “I’ll be over when I’m done. Do you want me to pick up some dinner?”

“That would be great,” Bella breathed. “I don’t have the energy to cook. I’m just _drained_. Katie and I were supposed to go for pizza after our appointment, but …”

“Done, angel. I’ll pick up pizza for you,” I smiled. “Thin crust or Chicago-style?”

“Chicago-style,” she snickered quietly. “With all the extras and dessert.”

“Your wish is my command, Bella,” I said. “Get some rest, love. I’ll be over by six at the latest.”

“Kay … love you,” she yawned.

“I love you, too,” I whispered back. She hummed and ended the call.

It was tough to focus on the rest of my afternoon, knowing the difficulties Bella was having. Somehow, I managed to get through my to-do list before leaving the office. I drove to my condo to pick up my overnight bag. Then, I swung by the florist to brighten up Bella and Katie’s day with some flowers. I knew that Bella thought they were an unnecessary extravagance, but the soft look in her eyes indicated she really did like it when I bought them for her. The last stop was the pizza place, picking up our dinner.

I must have had good parking mojo. I managed to snag a spot right in front of Bella’s brownstone. When I pulled up, I heard my dog bark and I saw Katie bouncing on her toes on the stoop. Bella was holding Sam’s leash. She bent down and handed the leash to Katie. She skipped off the stoop, meeting me at my car. “Hey, Little One,” I said, bending down to hug her. “Did Sam make you feel better?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding adorably. Her pale skin was pink from being outside and her eyes were a little puffy. “Can I help, Edward?”

“Not while you’re holding Sam, Katie,” I chuckled. “I’ve got it. Besides, Sam is leaving a present on the sidewalk.”

“Oh, no! Bella! Do we have a baggie?” Katie asked, running back to the house.

“Here, Kit Kat. Bring it back to me so I can tie it up,” Bella said, giving Katie a blue poop bag.

Originally, I wanted to stop Katie from scooping the poop, but Bella said that Katie need to learn to be responsible, especially with taking care of Sam. Even though Sam was now more Katie’s dog than mine, Katie still begged for her own pet. It would be a while before Bella would even consider it, but taking care of Sam was helping her get used to all that came with pet ownership.

Including the unpleasant side of scooping up dog shit.

Balancing our dinner, my overnight bag and two bouquets, I managed to avoid stepping in Sam’s crap and walked up the stairs to my Bella. Her face was drawn with red, puffy eyes and deep frown. I handed her the bouquet of flowers. Her lips curved up, but her sad smile didn’t reach her eyes.

I went into Bella’s brownstone and put the pizza onto the kitchen counter, along with Katie’s bouquet. Their Valentine’s Day presents were wrapped in my overnight bag, which I ran up to Bella’s bedroom. When I walked back downstairs, Sam, Bella and Katie were in the kitchen. Bella was putting the two bouquets into vases. “Thank you for the flowers, Edward,” Katie said, wrapping her arms around my waist. “They’re really pretty.”

I picked her up, kissing her forehead. “I’m glad you like them, Little One. I know that this weekend is tough for you. I hope they made you smile,” I said. She nodded, putting her head on my shoulder.

“You spoil us, Edward,” Bella said, giving me a wry grin.

“Now, she gets it,” I snorted. I kissed Katie’s forehead again. “Go wash up, Little One.” I put her down and she darted into the bathroom with Sam on her heels. Once she was gone, Bella fell into my arms. She gripped my shirt and I had to physically hold her up. “I’ve got you, angel.” A quiet sob vibrated against my chest. I tightened my hold on her. My heart broke for the agony Bella was experiencing. Her grief was so raw.

Bella stepped back, wiping her cheeks and blowing out a breath. “I’m sorry. This is probably not how you wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day weekend,” she said.

“I don’t care how we celebrate it, Bella. This will be difficult for you and you’re not alone anymore,” I said, wiping a tear away. “I’m happy to be with you and Katie.” Bella took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. I cradled her lithe, sexy body to mine and reveled in her soft lips.

“Did you get cheesy bread, Edward?” Katie asked, walking back into the kitchen. We jumped apart. Bella’s face was bright red while I felt my ears flame.

“Busted,” Bella whispered, reaching for the bags with the sides.

“You’re just as guilty, angel,” I whispered, kissing her neck. “And, yes, Katie. I got cheesy bread with both red sauce and garlic butter sauce. We’ll keep the vampires away.”

“Yay,” Katie chirped, clambering onto the stools.

“We got stuffed pizza, Kit Kat. Do you want one slice, with some cheesy bread?” Bella asked. Katie nodded. “Edward also picked up meatballs, too.”

“Can we split a meatball, Bella?” Katie asked.

“You got it,” Bella said, dishing up Katie’s dinner. She cut the pizza quickly and Katie dug into her meal. “What about you, Grinch?”

“I’ll have a full meatball; two slices and I’m still debating on the cheesy bread. I also picked up mozzarella sticks and deep-fried zucchini slices,” I said. “But, I can make my own plate, love.”

“Meh, I’m here,” she said, handing me a full plate. “Did you get the zucchini for me?”

“I know you like it with ranch dressing,” I smiled.

“You do love me,” she cooed, kissing my jaw.

“Hmmmm, yeah, I do,” I chuckled, giving her a crooked grin. “Do you want some beer?”

“Not with the meds that I was given. I have some Ice flavored water in the fridge. Can you grab me a pineapple coconut one?” she asked as she made her own plate.

“Can I have some apple juice? Please?” Katie asked while I was at the fridge. I picked up Bella’s beverage and Katie’s juice before swiping a soda for myself. Once we got our drinks, Bella and I sat down at the kitchen counter, digging into our meals. Katie sipped her apple juice and smiled. “Are going to see that movie tomorrow?”

“I think it would be nice to get out,” Bella answered. “We’ll go out together and then get something to eat.”

“Even though it’s Valentine’s Day?” Katie asked. “You’re not going out like Mommy and Daddy? Alone?”

Bella and I shared a look. Bella’s eyes watered and I reached over, taking her hand. “Little One, with what happened a year ago, your sister and I aren’t going to go out without you tomorrow. We can all stay in or we can all go out. We’re not going to separate.”

Katie nibbled on her food, thinking about what I said. Bella’s grip on my hand was tight and her body was trembling next to me. I slid my arm around her and she woodenly leaned against my body.

“Can I think about it?” Katie asked, her voice contemplative.

“Sure, Little One,” I answered, running my hand down her hair. “Let’s enjoy our dinner and we can veg out tonight. It’s been a long week, long day, really. I also got brownies and ice cream for brownie sundaes. We can make them tonight or tomorrow … your choice.”

“Hmmm, maybe tomorrow. For breakfast,” Katie giggled.

“I don’t know about breakfast,” I snickered. “But, tonight, we relax.”

“That sounds perfect,” Bella murmured, kissing my shoulder.

I knew that Bella was going to crash once we sat down on the couch. Her body was exhausted and her mind was weary. I vaguely remember taking anti-anxiety meds when I first moved in with Carlisle and Esme. I was terrified that they would be like everyone else who’d taken me in, abusing my trust and destroying my spirit. With a month of night terrors and many sleepless nights, Carlisle brought me to a child psychiatrist. I didn’t say much, but I was prescribed a mild sedative after my adoptive father described my symptoms. They made me feel so _heavy_ , like I couldn’t stand up straight and I was groggy the following day. Bella was easily half my weight and she was still feeling the effects of whatever they gave her at her appointment.

When we finished dinner, Katie went upstairs to put on some pajamas. Bella sat down on the couch and sighed heavily before picking up the remote. “Thank you for talking to Katie,” she said. “I’m … my emotions are still so close to the surface. I don’t know if I want to rage, cry, or both.”

“Anything for you, angel,” I responded. Bella searched on her Netflix account before handing me the remote. “Nothing catching your eye?”

“I’m going to crash as soon as it turns on. Mark my words,” Bella snorted, her eyes sliding shut. “Pick whatever … kid-friendly, though. We can’t watch _Brave New World_ or some shit with all that random fucking.”

I finally decided on _Lost in Space._ It was interesting and Katie had a crush on the kid who played Will Robinson. “Katie’s been upstairs for a while,” I said.

“I can check on her,” Bella mumbled, moving to get up but she was sluggish.

“No, you stay,” I urged, caressing my lips over Bella’s. She didn’t argue, just curling back up on the couch. I jogged up the stairs and found Katie, dead-to-the-world on her bed. She was curled around the stuffed dog I’d gotten all those months ago. Sam was by her feet. His tail wagged and he let out a quiet bark. “Shhh, Sam. Little One’s sleeping.” I picked her up and tucked her into the bed, brushing her hair away from her face. Her lips were pouted out and her brow was furrowed. Pressing a kiss to her head, I whispered. “Love you, Little One. Only precious, sweet dreams.”

“Love you … Edward,” she sighed, tightening her hold on her furry friend.

With another kiss, I left her room after turning on the night light. I went downstairs and found my other girl, asleep on the couch. Her head was bent at a funny angle. I turned off the television and the downstairs lights. Easily, I hefted her into my arms. My jostling woke her up. “I’m awake,” she slurred.

“And, I’m a girl,” I teased.

“I can walk,” Bella said, putting her head on my shoulder.

“Don’t deny me to be a knight in shining armor,” I quipped, carrying her up the stairs. She didn’t respond and she was asleep as I maneuvered my way to her bedroom. I took off her socks, tucking her into bed. I quickly changed and joined her. While she slept, I read some on my Kindle before curling around her. She sighed, burrowing closer to me and I enfolded her in arms.

Protected from her sadness and enveloped in my love.

“I love you, angel _,_ ” I whispered. “Always.”

xx FFADS xx

As predicted, Valentine’s Day was a somber one, filled with memories of Renee and Phil Dwyer. We never made it to the movie. Both Bella and Katie slept in late, emotionally wrecked from their appoint the day before.

I catered to both of my girls, giving them the attention they deserved, but the space when needed. Katie got weepy when we watched a video from Katie’s birthday just prior to their parents’ passing. I took that opportunity to duck out and take Sam for a long walk. Thankfully, it was a mild day and we were able to take a few laps around the park before heading back to Bella’s place.

When I got back, Katie was in better spirits and I decided to give them my Valentine’s presents.

“Edward, you really didn’t need to get us anything,” Bella chided.

“I see a bag,” I snickered, pointing to the pink bag seated under the cocktail table. “Pot, meet kettle.” I handed Bella and Katie their wrapped gifts.

“The flowers were enough,” Bella said, giving me a soft, but appreciative grin. “Katie, you go first.”

Katie had three presents. One was from Bella and she had two from me. Katie tore into Bella’s gift first, pulling out a beautiful frame. “It’s Mommy and Daddy,” she breathed, holding the frame to her chest. “They look so happy, Bella.”

“I took that picture when they told me that they were having you, Kit Kat,” Bella said. “Do you see that black and white photo in their hand? That’s a picture of you in Mommy’s tummy.” Katie examined the picture, grinning widely. “Mommy was very excited to be pregnant. You were her little miracle.”

“Thank you, Bella,” Katie whispered, hugging her sister. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Kit Kat,” Bella breathed, pressing a kiss to Katie’s hair. “But, you’ve got more.”

Katie moved back to her spot and took off the bow that was on my bigger present, putting in Sam. He tried to bat it off with his paw and gave Katie a disgruntled look when he couldn’t. She squealed when she saw my first present, flying into my arms. “Pink glitter slime? You are the bestest, Edward. This is so awesome,” she breathed, sitting on my lap. “Can we make some?”

“After we finish opening up gifts, Little One. You’ve got one more,” I snickered, handing her the smaller box. She kissed my cheek, putting the smaller bow on my forehead. I think I gave her the same look that Sam did. She just giggled until she opened the velvet box, when she gasped.

“Edward,” Bella breathed. “That’s …”

“For Katie,” I said. “It’s a locket.” I took the silver locket out of the box and opened it. “You can put a picture of your parents in here, to keep them close to your heart.”

“Bella, can you help me find pictures for the locket?” Katie asked. “They have to be so little.”

“I think I have the perfect photo for your locket,” Bella said, her voice quiet and wavering. “For now, why you don’t put it on?”

“Can you help me, Edward?” Katie asked. I nodded, clasping the silver locket around her neck. The chain was long and the locket lay in the middle of her chest. She turned in her lap, hugging me tightly. “Thank you, Edward! I love you!”

“I love you, too, Little One,” I grinned, kissing her forehead.

“Bella, give me Edward’s present,” Katie chirped, holding out both her hands. With a grin, she gave Katie my gift. “It’s from both me and Bella.”

“I’m certain I’ll love it,” I said quietly. Tossing the tissue paper onto the floor, I pulled out another frame. It was a brushed nickel, masculine but my eyes were drawn to the perfect photo inside. The picture was from Christmas, but it was the three of us. Bella was curled to my side and Katie was hugging my neck. I was focused on my face because I didn’t even recognize myself. I looked younger and so happy, my eyes twinkling. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at the photo.

“Katie, go set up your slime kit in the kitchen,” Bella instructed. Katie slid off my lap, skipping away. Bella moved so she was crouched in front of me. Her hand gently caressed my jaw and I looked up at her. “I thought I lost you, Edward.”

“I’m here,” I croaked. “I can’t … this picture … perfect …”

“It’s a beautiful photo,” Bella said. “Your mother sent it to me and I knew I had to print it out for you. You look so handsome, relaxed, carefree! So different from the man I met when I started at MAC. I knew that you loved me, loved Katie. But, seeing this photo … it radiates all through you, Edward.” I helped her into my lap and she brushed my hair away from my face. “I know it’s not a lot.”

“Bella, it’s everything. This is the most amazing gift,” I murmured. I looked at her. “All I wanted in my life was to have a family of my own. I wanted to put up pictures on my desk of the people that I loved on my desk, sharing them with pride. I have the photo from Halloween, but that was so early in our relationship, our friendship …”

“There was a distance in that photo, where this one is more intimate,” Bella explained. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. I can’t wait to put it on my desk,” I grinned, kissing her quickly. “Now, open up your present.”

“The flowers were present enough,” Bella chided. I arched a brow, handing her the bag with her gift. She brushed her lips over mine, opening her gift and gasping quietly. “Edward … this is exquisite.”

“I know that today is tough for you, but I didn’t want to ignore it. I wanted to celebrate what we have. You and Katie are the only ones that I can say that I love,” I murmured, taking the heart-shaped diamond ring out and sliding it onto her right hand. I lifted her hand to my mouth and caressing my lips along her knuckles. “Take care of my heart, Bella. You own every inch of it.”

Bella took my face in her hands, kissing me soundly. “Always, Grinch. You own my heart, too. I love you so much.”

Quietly, I said, “I love you more, Bella.” I kissed her, losing myself in her tenderness and beauty.

“Edward, are you coming?” Katie grumbled impatiently. “We’ve got slime to make!”

We broke apart and Bella giggled. “Priorities, babe. Slime first … making out later.”

“Much later,” I growled, kissing her again.

xx FFADS xx

That night, Bella and I didn’t make love, but we did let more of our walls down. I held her as she cried, missing her family and I gave her my comfort and love. We fell asleep in a tangle of naked limbs.

The next day, we went to church. Both of my girls needed the solace of their faith. I sat in between both of them, listening to the homily and grinning when Katie hugged her old friend, Deacon Andy. His blue eyes were soft and he invited all of us over to his home for a late lunch. He must have known about Bella and Katie’s history. He doted on all three of us when we went over for the meal, providing a safe space for my girls, and by extension, me.

After that lunch and some guidance by the sweet old man, Katie and Bella were more smiles and less tears. We decided that to go see the movie that Katie wanted to see. Getting popcorn, slushes and other movie goodies, we settled in at the theater.

The following week at work, I was barely in the office. I had a few business trips to attend to, a day trip to Minneapolis and a few days in Nashville. I hated being away from Bella, but I’d been putting off these trips. With the trip to New York City at the end of the following week, I needed to get these meetings done.

The night before we were leaving for New York City, we were at my parents’ house. Katie, along with Sam, were staying with them while Bella and I were in New York. Katie was _not_ happy about our leaving. My mother was doing the best to assuage Katie’s fears, planning on doing things with her to keep her occupied. They’d grown close since Katie was spending time with Esme after preschool and daycare, but nothing gave her much comfort like being with her sister. We promised to call every day and that did put her at ease.

We drove back to Bella’s brownstone, leaving Katie with my parents. “I feel weird,” Bella said. “I miss Katie’s chatter. I never thought I’d say that. I was so used to quiet and when I became her guardian, she’d just talk and talk and talk.”

“She always has something important to say,” I replied, reaching over and threading my fingers with hers. “It’s okay to miss her, Bella.”

“I more than miss her and we haven’t even left,” Bella argued. “I trust your parents. Carlisle and Esme are awesome. They adore Katie and they give her another place where she can be safe, but she’s not with me. I don’t know. This is the first time that we’ve been separated for more than a night since …”

“You’re afraid that something is going to happen to you, or to Katie,” I suggested.

“My parents’ death is a cruel reminder of how fleeting life is,” she sighed. “What happened to them was a fluke, but they were taken too soon. I don’t want my sister to be alone in the world.” I pulled onto Bella’s street and parked at the end of the block. “Edward, does your divorce lawyer know someone who can handle wills?”

“Bella …”

“No, I want Katie to be provided for,” Bella growled. “I have no family, Edward. I consider you and your parents to be my family. If something happens to me, I want you to be her guardian. If something happens to you … your parents are next.”

“Okay, angel. I’ll call Jenks tomorrow morning and see what we can do,” I said, getting out of the car.

“Thank you,” she sighed, sliding her arms around my waist. “Maybe, I’m being paranoid … but, I’d feel better if I had a contingency plan. I should have done this sooner.”

“Come on, Bella. Let’s go inside. You said you need to pack,” I murmured.

“And, I don’t have a dress for the event. I haven’t had a chance to pick one up,” Bella grumbled. “Maybe, I can wear the same dress from the event in Chicago.”

“We’ll have some time before the event to pick up a dress for you, Bella,” I grinned, opening the door to the brownstone. “I know that you’re anxious about traveling, but everything will be okay.”

“I know,” she said, giving me a timid grin. “Thank you for talking me down. You’re right that I’m anxious about traveling, but at least I’ll be with you and the rest of our team. I’ve never been to New York City. Hell, Chicago is the farthest east I’ve ever traveled in my life.” Her furrowed brows smoothed out and she gave me a genuine smile. “Thank you for being here, Edward.”

“Anything for you, love” I smiled. “Let’s get you packed. Perhaps I can persuade you to pack that sexy little blue nightie …”

“I’ll pack it, but if things go the way I’m hoping, I won’t be wearing it for long,” Bella purred, giving me a sexy grin.

“I like the way you think, Bella.”

**A/N: I had every intention to get to New York City in this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I also wanted to get Bella’s POV of New York and their first time together, making love.**

**Pictures of the flowers and the presents for Valentine’s Day are on my blog. You can find a link for my blog on my profile. I’m also on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving!**

**_I'm auctioning off a Bella and Edward one-shot for Ashley's Auction. The story obviously to be determined by the winning bidder. I will write pretty much anything. Information about the auction is in my group and on my blog. Please consider bidding on my one-shot for Ashley!_ **

**_Here's some information:_ **

**_After eight days in and out of the hospital for pain, Ashley finally spoke to a surgeon and it was decided that she needs to have her gallbladder removed, and because of an underlying issue, she will also need exploratory surgery. Ashley's finances have been exhausted with all the trips to the ER, not just in the last week, but the countless visits over the past year due to flare-ups._ **

**_We're shooting for a goal of $5000, which I know is a lot, especially in these times. Ashley is a valued member of our fandom, and fandom takes care of their own._ **

**_A GoFundMe is set up ..._ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I had every intention to get to New York City in the previous chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I also wanted to get Bella’s POV of New York and their first time together, making love.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**_Bella_ **

The following day, Edward and I went to the office with our bags. He also pulled some strings with his attorney to discuss setting up my will, _just in case_. Jason Jenks came over early. He was an older gentleman, about Phil’s age with bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

“So, you’re the beautiful Bella that I’ve heard so much about,” Jason grinned, shaking my hand. “Why are you with him when you could be with me.”

“Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Jenks,” Edward grumbled, tossing a pencil at his attorney. “You’re here to work.”

“I know, I know. Besides, my wife would kick my ass,” Jason chuckled. “What can I do to help you, Bella?”

“I don’t know if Edward told you my story, but I’m my half-sister’s legal guardian. A little over a year ago, my mom and my stepfather were in a car accident. There was a drunk driver and they were killed instantly,” I explained. “I don’t have any other living relatives and I want to make sure that my sister is taken care of, in the case that something happens to me.”

“Bella, you’re young, healthy,” Jason argued.

“So were my parents,” I snapped back. “Phil had high blood pressure, but he was healthy. My mother? She suffered from migraines around her time of the month, but she was healthy. They were killed by some asshole who didn’t think to before getting behind the wheel after he had too much to drink. Accidents happen and I can’t have my sister be thrown into a situation where she’s lost another parent.”

“Okay, Bella,” Jason nodded. “What do you need from me?”

“First off, I want to set up a trust for my sister to make sure she’s provided for, similar to what she has now from my parents,” I said. I handed him a copy of my parents’ estate and paperwork from when they died. “I don’t foresee myself dying anytime soon, but I want to make sure that she’s okay.”

“I’ll take a look over this and fashion a similar document for you, Bella,” Jason explained.

“I also want Edward to be Katie’s guardian,” I said. “He adores her like she’s his own and I want her to be with someone who will love her, unconditionally.” Jason blinked to Edward with wide eyes. He apparently knew of Edward’s struggles with his emotions, but not necessarily of his complete past. “Edward’s a part of my family. He _is_ my family.”

Edward took my hand, threading our fingers together. His eyes were soft and he gave me the most adoring smile. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but we made some very clear rules that our relationship would remain away from the office. People knew we were together, but we didn’t flaunt our relationship or make people uncomfortable.

“Okay, that works,” Jason nodded.

“If something happens to Edward and me, I want Katie to be in Edward’s parents’ care,” I said. “I may be paranoid, but …”

“I get it, Bella,” Jason grinned. “It will take some time to get things set up since I need to look over the information you’ve given me from your parents’ passing. I hope to have something for you in a month or so.”

“Okay,” I sighed. “Is there a way that we can make note of Katie’s guardianship relatively quickly, though? I’d like to have that set in stone.”

“If something happens to you, I’ll make sure your wishes are followed,” Jason said, reaching over and taking my hand. I nodded. “Here’s my card. If you need anything, just give me a call.”

“Thank you,” I smiled.

Jason stood up, grinning at Edward. “Keep her around, Edward. I like her. She’s smart. Probably smarter than you.”

“More than likely,” Edward snorted. “Thanks for coming in today.”

“Anything for my favorite client,” Jason smirked. “Though, you’ve been replaced, Cullen. Bella’s my new favorite client. You are a distant … _very_ distant second.”

“I can feel the love, Jenks,” Edward deadpanned. “Go earn your retainer, asshat.” Jason laughed and left the office, his bag slung over his body. Once he was gone, Edward looked back at me with a crooked grin. “Do you feel better now that you got this started?”

“Yeah. I’m freaking out that Katie will be …” I trailed off, looking up at him.

“Be put in the system,” Edward finished for me.

“Edward, you were placed in hell. The people who were supposed to take care of you abused your trust, your body, your spirt. I know that if Katie is with you or with your parents, she’ll be loved, unconditionally. I don’t think that anything will happen, but my parents probably thought that, too,” I shrugged. I bit a lip before sliding my arms around his waist. He held me close, cradling my head and taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry about breaking our PDA rule at the office,” I mumbled against his chest.

“Bella, it’s okay. We’re in my office and after this previous Valentine’s Day weekend, it makes sense that you’re raw and anxious about your sister,” he breathed, cupping my chin and brushing my lips against his. I snuggled closer, burrowing against is chest. I took a few deep breaths, allowing his strength and scent to calm me. He must have known I needed him because his arms tightened around me. I don’t know how long we stayed in our embrace, but his phone ringing on his desk broke us apart. “You alright, angel?”

“I will be,” I replied. “Thank you again for calling your attorney. He’s not what I expected.”

“He’s more of a friend than attorney at this point,” he snorted.

“I’ll let you handle that and I’m going to wrap up my to-do list before we head to the airport,” I said. “We also need to make sure that David has access to everything while we’re out of town.”

“Okay, Bella,” Edward said, trailing his fingers down my cheek. “Love you, angel.”

“Love you, too,” I breathed. He pulled me close and kissed me so deeply, but so sweetly before going to answer his phone. I left his office as he spoke in Mandarin Chinese to whomever contacted him. Walking to our office, I sat down at my station, logging into my computer.

“Morning, Bells,” David sang, sitting down next to me and handing me a cup of coffee.

“You read my mind,” I grinned, taking a sip of the coffee. “You’re here early.”

“I’m just familiarizing myself with our accounts and the needs of our clients. I doubt that anything will go wrong in the five days you’ll be gone, but I just want to make sure I can take care of any potential fires,” David said.

“Where are Jasper and Alice?” I asked, checking my email.

“Alice is on the phone with Victoria, finalizing the flight details for tonight. Jasper is on a conference call with that new high-end spa to discuss their needs for their website,” David answered. “I get to implement those updates.”

“You’ll do awesome, David. Alice wouldn’t have hired you if you weren’t the best of the best,” I grinned.

“I have some large shoes to fill,” he quipped, giving me a wink. “Alice said that you were the best she’d ever hired.”

“Hmmmm, I’ve heard nothing of how amazing Isabella Swan is,” came the slimy voice of James. I shuddered, turning to look at him. I plastered on a polite smile. “And you are quite _amazing_.”

“Can I help you, Mr. Holden?” I asked, arching a brow.

“Emmett said that he needed something from his old desk,” James said, sauntering into the room and leaning against my desk, Emmett’s previous desk. He leaned forward, licking his lips as he opened the drawer to my right, brushing his hand along my thigh.

“You know, it’s _my_ desk now,” I said, stopping him from reaching into the drawer. “What do you need and I’ll get it for you, James.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “My apologies, Miss Swan,” he purred. “Emmett said that there was a flash drive in this drawer. A blue one …”

I opened the drawer, not seeing the flash drive. I did end up finding it in the cup inside the center drawer. “Here, James,” I said coolly. “If you want something, you don’t just go into someone’s desk without permission. It’s called privacy and personal space.”

“I’m certain that our boss won’t appreciate you invading Bella’s personal space, James,” David said, arching a brow over his glasses.

“Cullen’s a douche,” James spat. “He lacks vision.

“He’s your boss,” I spat back. I pressed the flash drive into his palm. “You have the drive, now get out.”

“Until next time, Isabella,” James smiled. He threw the drive up and caught it with a smirk before leaving the office. He kept his eyes on me as he walked to his corner of the office.

“You want to talk about someone being a douche, it would be that guy,” David sneered. “You okay, Bells?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. He’s the biggest asshole and I do not like him, but I’ll deal with it,” I shrugged.

“I meant it that he was invading your personal space, Bella. He doesn’t understand that when people lean away from you that people don’t like you,” David deadpanned. “Emmett thinks he’s the second coming and he gels with his team. Plus, the work he puts out is beautiful. But, is dealing with his horny, arrogant ass worth it?”

“I asked the same thing,” Alice grumped. “The numbers say that his horny, arrogant ass is worth it. Edward shared the preliminary first quarter earnings and Emmett’s team is on tap to come in second for earning the most.”

“Who’s first?” David asked.

“Us, of course,” Alice smirked. “We don’t have a walking, talking sexual harassment suit on our team.”

“Is Edward aware of his behavior?” I asked.

“He is aware and that’s why James is on a year-long probationary period,” Alice explained. “I would let Emmett and Edward know about Creepy McCreeperson and his actions.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. He tried to get into my desk to grab a flash drive. I put him in his place,” I said. Alice arched a brow. “Okay, okay. If the situation presents itself, I’ll talk to Emmett or Edward. Let’s get through today.”

The rest of the morning was spent meeting with clients and going over plans with David for while we were gone. We would only be out of the office, without access to email for two days, but a lot could happen in two days. In the afternoon, after lunch, we did some work and sent off proofs to clients for their approval while Jasper did some tweaking on some designs and websites.

Alice’s phone rang on her desk. She swiped it, answering, “Alice Brandon, at Masen Advertising Corporation. How can I help … oh! We have a limo?” She grinned at Jasper. “Excellent, Rose. We’ll meet you in the lobby in ten. This is going to be so much fun!” She hung up and clapped excitedly. “So, Rose said that we’re being chauffeured to Chicago Executive Airport.”

“New Moon is springing for that?” Jasper asked.

“Nope, Edward is,” Alice replied. “It’s supposed to be nasty when we fly back and he wanted us to be safe. David, you have our cell phone numbers, right?”

“Yes, I do. But, I don’t foresee me having any issues,” David winked. “Pick me up something from Bergdorf’s, hmmm? Maybe some of the goodness from the spring collection from New Moon. Their moisturizer is fucking amazing.”

“After we talk with Victoria and Laurent, she’ll probably send you an entire care package,” Alice smirked. “We tried to get you a ticket, but the event is sold out and at capacity.”

“Meh, it’s okay. I need to lose about forty pounds before I fit in my Gucci tux. I only go out dressed in haut-couture designers,” David laughed, waving his hand airily. “This ensemble is Prada and Tom Ford with Dior shoes.”

“That ensemble costs more than my mortgage payment,” I chuckled. “How?”

“Consignment shops, ThredUp,” David answered. “I only pay a fraction of the cost, but I still get to enjoy my fashion hard-on while wearing couture. The only item I paid full price for were my glasses, but that’s because I’m blind as a fucking bat and I can’t wear contact lenses. Something about the shape of my eyes and the severity of my vision.”

“Could you have Lasik?” Jasper asked.

“I did. I went from legally blind to this,” David chuckled, waggling his glasses. “You all have fun and don’t worry about little old me.”

“Call if you need us,” Alice insisted. “And next weekend, plan on having a team bonding thing.”

“Ooh, can I bring my boyfriend?” David asked. “Shaw doesn’t know anyone in Chicago.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alice said, folding her coat over her arm. “Are we ready?”

With some rushed goodbyes and hugs from David, we walked to the lobby. Our luggage was locked the closet just inside the doors. Rose was pulling our bags out when we all waited for Emmett and Edward. They arrived a few moments later. From their facial expressions, they were talking about something serious.

Riding down in the elevator, we got into the limo waiting in the garage. Clambering inside, we drove to a private airfield. Emmett and Edward talking while Alice and Rose were planning doing some shopping, looping me in with their plans. Those plans continued as we settled into our seats in the luxurious private jet. We took off, hurdling toward New York City.

About halfway through the flight, I was reading a book and listening to music on my phone. Edward sat down next to me, smiling at me softly. “You’re hiding back here, angel,” he said.

“There’s only so much talking about shopping a girl can handle,” I snickered. “Are you okay? You and Emmett were having a pretty intense conversation.”

“He was giving me an update on James,” Edward sighed. “Rose has already taken a few preliminary complaints about James’ behavior from the female population of the office.”

“I was almost one of them,” I grimaced.

“What did he do?” he snarled.

“He got in my personal space, but I ripped him a new one. Plus, David was in there with me so he couldn’t really do _that_ much,” I shrugged. “I know he’s a brilliant graphic designer, but is he worth it?”

“That’s what Emmett and I were talking about. When we get back from New York, we’ll be meeting with James and make him aware of the complaints, giving him one more chance before giving him his walking papers.” He took my hand, threading our fingers together. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder. “I’m sorry that James made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not the first time that I had unwanted advances from a guy that I work with,” I snorted humorlessly. “Do you remember where I worked before I was hired here?”

“Netton?” he asked.

“Newton,” I giggled. “Mike Newton was the son of the owner of the sporting goods store I worked at prior. He was a snake-oil salesman and he was a walking STD. However, it was a severe tongue-lashing from his mother and the threat of cutting him out of the will that made him stop. She also reminded him that he was married and that he had a baby on the way. If he got divorced, he’d be bled dry with child-support along with my sexual harassment settlement which Linda Newton supported.”

“Wow,” Edward laughed. “I’m shocked that Linda would back you like that.”

“She liked me better than her own son,” I smirked. “Besides, it was my improvements that put Newton’s Sporting Goods on the map, earning them a lot more money.” Snuggling closer, I pressed a kiss to his cheek. I felt his skin warm under my lips. “Sorry …”

“Don’t apologize, angel. This may be a work event, but I’m attending it as your boyfriend, not as your boss,” Edward grinned. “Now, I know that Alice and Rose are planning on taking you shopping while we’re in New York. I want to take you out, show you around the city. With the party on Saturday, it leaves us all day Sunday and the morning on Monday before we fly back to Chicago.” He smiled at me, crooked and sexy.

“What’s that look for, Grinch?” I quipped.

“Because, I want to act like your boyfriend until we land,” he purred, covering my lips with his.

xx FFADS xx

When we landed, we got into another waiting limo and rode to The Langham Hotel off Fifth Avenue. When we arrived, Victoria was waiting for us. She smiled widely, hugging us all. “I’m so glad that you all made it safely. I heard about the nasty weather heading to Chicago.”

“It was delayed. The snow storm is probably going to hit the Chicagoland area the day we are planning on getting back,” Emmett explained. “Is it possible to extend our stay or leave earlier?”

“We’ve already extended your stays until Wednesday,” Victoria said. “Bergdorf is paying for your initial stay, but New Moon Cosmetics is covering the cost of your stay.”

“Thank you, Victoria,” Edward grinned, shaking her hand. “If the storm is as bad as it’s supposed to be, we may be here longer than Wednesday.”

I squeezed his hand. Edward slid his arm around my waist. “What about Katie?” I asked as he pressed his lips to my temple.

“My parents will take good care of her,” Edward whispered soothingly. “We can call her once we get settled in our room, angel.”

“Well, I hope that you all will join us for drinks after you get settled,” Victoria grinned. “Or dinner? We’ve got reservations at Ai Fiori at nine tonight.”

“Oooh, sounds so good,” Alice squealed. “I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“Let’s get checked in and we’ll meet you at Ai Fiori at nine,” Edward said, threading our fingers together. We walked to the front desk. With a few strokes on the keyboard, we were checked in and rode up to our respective floors. We had a corner room, overlooking Fifth Avenue. The sounds of the city were muffled through the window and I stared out, looking at the traffic bustling below. “Do you want to call Katie, Bella?”

“I want to video chat with her,” I said, reaching into my carry on and pulling out my laptop. “I think that she needs to hear that we might be delayed face-to-face. I also want to see that she’s okay.”

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

“No, I’m certain that Katie would love to see you,” I answered, logging in and accessing the Wi-Fi. Once I was in, I found Esme’s contact information and dialed in. She answered and grinned happily from her kitchen. Katie was sitting at the counter, drinking some milk and enjoying some cookies. “Hi, Esme.”

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she cooed. “Katie, Bella’s on the line.”

“Bella!” Katie sang, hopping over to the computer. “I miss you!”

“I miss you, too, Kit Kat,” I smiled. “Are you having fun with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle?”

“Yep! We had tacos tonight for dinner. Papa Carlisle spilled most of his taco into his lap because he stuffed it so much!” Katie giggled.

In the background, I heard Carlisle grumble, “Esme’s tacos are just that good! So, sue me!”

“I hope have leftovers,” I quipped.

“I do, Bella. I have both taco meat and shredded chicken. I froze it so you can heat it up any time,” Esme explained. “How was your flight?”

“It was good. I’ve never been on a private jet before,” I said. “It’s quite luxurious.”

“Did your clients arrange for the jet?” Esme asked, her eyes dancing.

I blinked to Edward, who just grinned crookedly. “What did you do, Edward?”

“I just suggested that Bergdorf pony up for a private jet for the super star team that helped launch the newest cosmetics line,” he replied. “I made the arrangements, but Bergdorf’s paid for our transportation.”

“Limos, too?” I asked.

“Nope, that’s all me,” he said, giving me a wry grin.

“You got to ride in a limo?” Katie asked, her eyes wide. “I want to ride in a limo!”

“You will, Little One,” Edward promised. I gave him another glare. “In time.” He kissed my cheek, chuckling against my skin. “How’s Sam?”

“He’s good. He sleeps with me,” Katie chirped. “We also played at the park. I made a new friend!”

“Who’s your friend?” I asked.

“His name is Brandon and he lives with his grandparents. They live down the street from Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle,” Katie explained. “He’s like me …”

“How so?” Edward asked.

“His mommy and daddy died in a car accident,” Katie frowned. “But, he didn’t have any brothers or sisters, like me. So, he’s living with his grandparents. He likes his grandma, but his grandfather is sad all the time.” She looked up at us, her lips pouting adorably. “When are you coming home?”

“We’re scheduled to come home on Monday …” I began.

“There’s a massive winter storm heading this way,” Esme gasped. “Katie’s daycare and preschool are already concerned about closing down based on the projected snow totals.”

“What does that mean?” Katie asked Esme.

“Well, Kit Kat, it means that Edward and I may have to stay in New York longer than we anticipated. We can’t fly home if the plane can’t take off or land,” I explained.

“But, you’ll be okay, right?” Katie sniffled, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

“Yes, Katie,” I vowed. “It’s safer for us to stay in New York until the storm passes than try to rush home. I promise to tell you everything and we can talk any time you want. Edward and I aren’t going away like Mom and Dad. We’re taking every precaution to get back to you, safe and sound.”

“Little One, do you have your locket?” Edward asked.

She nodded. In the locket she’d gotten from Edward, we put a picture of our parents on one side with a picture of me and Edward on the other. “I only take it off when I have to take a bath.”

“That’s good, Katie,” he said soothingly. “Now, if you’re missing me or Bella or even your parents, hold onto the locket and imagine us standing right next to you. Even though we’re separated, we’re still with you.” I knew he wanted to say more, but he still struggled with expressing his love to anyone other than me and Katie.

“That we love you more than anything, Kit Kat,” I finished for him.

She picked up the locket and kissed it. “I love you both,” she whispered. “And you’re sure I can call you at any time?” I nodded, giving her a comforting smile. “Okay.” We heard Carlisle call for Katie, presumably to go to bed. “I’ve got to brush my teeth and then go to sleep. Love you!” She skipped away.

Esme sat down, a tender grin on her face. Her eyes were on Edward for a few moments. He blushed, ducking his head and stepping out of frame, into the bathroom. “He’s so amazing with your sister, Bella.”

“She’s told him that he’d be a great dad,” I whispered. “He’s been more a father to Katie than Phil was. Phil adored her, but something about Edward’s relationship with Katie is so special.” Clearing my throat, I smiled. “We’ll let you know the plans as soon as they’re solidified. The storm that’s hitting Chicago is supposed to reach here by the following day … what a mess!”

“Be safe and please know that we love you,” Esme murmured. She kissed her fingers and pressing them to the screen before ending the call.

I closed the window and sat back, pulling up my legs onto the chair. I stared out the window until Edward came out of the bathroom. His cheeks were still red and his green eyes were swirling with emotion. “You okay, Edward?”

“Why can’t I say that I love my mom?” he asked. “I can say it so easily with you and with Katie … but, just to the two of you.”

“Oh, Edward, she knows,” I said, getting up and guiding him to the bed. He sat down, pulling me into his arms. I snuggled against him. “I know that opening up your heart is something that you struggle with.”

“But, once you’re in, you’re in,” he quipped sadly. “You and Katie … I can’t imagine not having you in my life.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too, Edward. I’m certain that you’ll be able to say that to your parents … in time,” I murmured, kissing his lips tenderly. The kiss escalated quickly and we were in a full-blown make out session. My cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. “Ugh, really?”

“This is a work trip,” he chuckled against my mouth.

I reached over, grabbing my phone and seeing a text from Alice. I rolled my eyes. “I love Alice … don’t get me wrong, but she’s really annoying.”

“Let me see,” Edward said, taking my phone and his eyes popped out. “She did not call my cock a baloney pony.”

“Give me that,” I groaned, tapping a response to her. “We should go because if we don’t there will be some riding of your baloney pony.”

“Bella!” Edward laughed.

xx FFADS xx

After a late dinner, we fell into bed. The next day, Alice, Rose and I spent the morning shopping and the afternoon at the spa at the hotel with Victoria. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Laurent bonded as guys, doing guy things. We were buffed, polished and beautified for the event at Bergdorf’s. As my hair was being curled, Victoria sat down next to me. “So, you and the elusive Mr. Cullen looked very comfortable together last night. I know that you two are together, but … you two have some serious heat.”

“Oh, um, I thought we were pretty professional last night,” I blushed.

“You were, but that underlying attraction just crackled,” Victoria grinned. “Bella, you have been invaluable with bringing New Moon Cosmetics off the ground. This has been my dream since I got my first lipstick from Venture … a hot pink shade from Wet and Wild. It clashed with my hair and was totally wrong for my complexion, but it opened my mind to the transformative powers of makeup and cosmetics.”

“I do love the skin care options you offer,” I smiled. “My skin feels like silk.” _Or that’s what Edward told me._

Victoria crossed her legs, smiling at me. “Bella, I’d like to offer you a position. I think that we have an amazing working relationship. We speak the same language and you have created another stellar advertising campaign for this launch. Having someone working in house would be so beneficial …” Biting her lip, she scooted closer and whispered to me, “I’d triple your pay and there would be a hefty moving bonus, plus the opportunities to travel …”

“Victoria, while I’m completely flattered,” I interrupted, “I’m going to have to decline. I’m the sole guardian of my little sister and we’re finally settled in Chicago, with a net of friends who have become family. I lost my parents a little over a year ago and our whole world was overturned … I don’t want to do that again to Katie.”

“I figured I’d try,” Victoria said, giving me a friendly smile. “Bella, you are one of the most dedicated workers I’d ever met. You are also brilliant when it comes to multi-faceted advertising campaigns. Keep my offer in mind if you want a change of pace. It’s open-ended.”

“Thank you, Victoria,” I replied.

“Now, enjoy the rest of your day of beauty. I saw your dress. It’s gorgeous and the makeup artist will work wonders to enhance your already radiant beauty,” Victoria beamed. “Where did you find your dress? It’s sexy, fun.”

“A boutique in Chicago,” I answered. “Alice is a bloodhound when it comes to finding unique pieces. It’s not anything I’d buy for myself, but when I put it on I knew that it would be perfect for tonight’s event. She found something by the same designer for her dress.”

“The next time I’m in Chicago, we’ll have to go to this boutique,” Victoria sang, standing up and flipping her vibrant red hair over her shoulders. “Anyhow, I’m off to the store to see how things are going with the set up. The publications relations officer has been hitting up my phone since I woke up.” She gave me a hug, sashaying out of the spa.

My makeup artist took a step away and Rose took the seat that Victoria was in. “I overheard what she said,” Rose smiled. “That is a tempting offer.”

“It was a tempting offer but I’m happy with my position at MAC,” I shrugged. “You guys are my family.”

“We do put the ‘fun’ in dysfunctional,” Rose snickered.

“That’s the damn truth,” I giggled. “But, there’s an inherent love and trust in the company.”

“More so now with the changes in Edward,” Rose murmured.

“Rose,” I sighed.

“I know that my harsh criticisms of our boss and your boyfriend are a touchy subject,” she said. “But, you don’t really know how bad it was. Edward was shattered when he went through his divorce. I also know that his anger ran deeper than the betrayal than what Tanya did to him. However, it’s his business and since he opened his heart to you … it’s like night and day. You love him, unconditionally.”

“I do,” I blushed.

“I’m glad that you two found each other,” Rose smiled. “Have fun tonight … in more ways than two. If you catch my drift …”

“Rosalie,” I laughed.

“The sexual tension between you and Edward is off the charts,” she shrugged.

“Can we not?” I begged.

“Okay, okay,” Rose snickered. She disappeared, to go to the bathroom and grab a snack. 

I used the time to make a quick call to Katie. We chatted for a few moments, using FaceTime. She cooed about how pretty I looked. She also told me all about the fun things she was doing with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle, making friends with a few kids in their neighborhood. After saying that I loved her, I got off the phone and took a proffered glass of champagne from Rose.

Alice came to join us and we talked about our plans for the following day. We were planning on exploring the city, doing the touristy thing before the weather turned nasty. Our flight was already rescheduled for departure on Wednesday, extending our stay because of the late-season snowstorm, which was hitting Chicago late on Sunday, into Monday and reaching New York by Tuesday.

Once our makeup was applied, we all got dressed and met up with the guys in the lobby of the hotel. Edward looked like a walking sin, dressed in a perfectly cut tuxedo. I took a long look at him, watching Edward as he laughed with Jasper, Emmett and Laurent. At the sound of our heels clacking on the marble flooring, the guys looked up. Edward’s smile quirked up and he walked to me. “You look exquisite,” he purred, sliding his arms around my waist. “Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“I’ve got a wrap,” I grinned, holding up a silver pashmina. He gave me a crooked grin, putting the wrap over my shoulders. He pressed his lips to mine. I melted against him, gripping the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

“You’re ruining her makeup, Cullen,” Jasper teased.

He pulled back, caressing my lips with his thumb. “She looks perfect, Jasper.”

“Smooth talker,” I whispered, chuckling. “Besides, I’m wearing kiss-proof lipstick.”

“We all are,” Rose grinned, taking Emmett’s arm. “The limo’s here.”

We got into the waiting limo and drove to Bergdorf’s. The store was closed, but there were photographers clambering outside of the entrance. My eyes bugged out when I saw several actors and actresses posing for photos on the red carpet. “Is that …” Alice squeaked. “When did New Moon Cosmetics become so popular?”

“When Jennifer Lopez, Scarlett Johansson, Emma Watson and Zoe Saldana toted the awesomeness of this new brand,” I answered.

“You did that,” Rose said, arching a brow.

“No, New Moon Cosmetics and its reputation did that. I just merely put their quotes and pictures on the website. With their permission, of course,” I grinned. “Emma Watson is as nice as she appears.”

“You talked to Hermione!” Jasper squeaked. “She is my ultimate number one!”

“Hey!” Alice growled, slugging him in the arm. “You’re marrying me, genius.”

“Of course, Ali, but if given the chance … Emma Watson is on my _list_ ,” Jasper retorted with a dreamy expression on his face.

“List?” I asked.

“A list of famous people who would be considered freebies to fuck, if given the chance, by your significant other,” Emmett explained. “Two of mine were mentioned. J-Lo and Scar-Jo.”

“He likes women who have junk in the trunk,” Rose sighed, rolling her eyes. “Obviously, I’m sorely lacking in the booty department.”

“But, you have great tits, Rosie,” Emmett grinned.

“So many lines are being crossed,” Edward choked out, shaking his head in disbelief.

I threaded my fingers with his and rubbed his back soothingly. By the time we were getting out, walking the red carpet, Edward was back to normal and his face wasn’t the color of my red lipstick. Once inside, we were ushered onto the main floor, which had been transformed. You could see the different shopping options and departments, but New Moon merchandise was prominently displayed under spotlights and on flat-screen televisions.

The launch party at Bergdorf’s was much more elegant than the party Victoria planned in Chicago. Champagne was flowing, along with fancy appetizers and hors d’oeuvres. Victoria and Laurent were clearly enjoying every moment of their success. They also were appreciative of the advertising campaign we’d created for them and would continue to do until their contract was up with Masen Advertising Corporation.

Toward the end of the night, Laurent came over to Edward and me. “Are you guys having fun?”

“Very much so,” I answered from my perch on a bar stool. Wearing heels was not high on my list fun activities. My feet were barking. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you. We wouldn’t be here without you and your team,” Laurent smiled. “Edward, I wanted to apologize for the incident at the party in Chicago and Tanya.”

“It’s water under the bridge,” Edward replied. “Apparently, after seeing me and whatever happened with you, she sent me a letter explaining what happened with her. She also moved to California, checking into rehab and seeking help for her demons.”

“Good,” Laurent breathed. “I just noticed a difference in you after you saw her.”

“Did she say anything?” I asked.

“She was completely honest about what happened between the two of you after she was taken away by the cops,” Laurent explained. “I was angry for you. I felt awful …”

“You didn’t cheat on me,” Edward snorted humorlessly. “Seeing her at the party threw me, but I’m better.” He took my hand, threading our fingers together. “I do appreciate the apology, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“I just wanted to make sure we were cool,” Laurent breathed. “We wouldn’t be where we are now without the stellar work your team has done for us. Hell, we’d still be selling out of our Etsy shop.”

“It was the Etsy shop that you noticed,” I argued. “Your attention to detail and stellar products caught the attention of a nation-wide distributor.”

“True,” Laurent snickered.

“Laurent, I need you,” Victoria called.

“Excuse me,” Laurent said, shaking Edward’s hand and kissing my cheek. We watched him interact with Jennifer Lopez and Victoria, taking pictures with some bigwig from Bergdorf’s.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to head back to the hotel room,” Edward said.

“You don’t want to go flirt with Jessica Chastain or Emily Blunt or Anne Hathaway? They’re all here,” I quipped, smirking at him.

“I’m not like Jasper or Emmett. I don’t have a _list_ ,” Edward breathed, stepping closer to me and taking my face in his hands. “Why would I want to flirt with them when I have my dream women in my arms?”

“Oh, you are so getting some tonight,” I murmured as his lips covered mine.

“That sounds like a perfect plan, angel,” he whispered, kissing along my jaw. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” I panted. “I need you, Edward. Make me yours. In every way … please?”

**A/N: This chapter ran away from me. I had every intention of citrusing it up in here, but I didn’t want the chapter to be a hundred pages long. To make it up to you … the next chapter will be mainly citrusy goodness with some story moving forward.**

**Anyway, pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can find those pictures on my blog. The link to my blog is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading and I’ll see you on the flipside! ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**The previous chapter ran away from me. I had every intention of citrusing it up in there, but I didn’t want the chapter to be a hundred pages long. To make it up to you … the next chapter will be mainly citrusy goodness with _some_ story moving forward. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**_Bella_ **

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to head back to the hotel room,” Edward said.

“You don’t want to go flirt with Jessica Chastain or Emily Blunt or Anne Hathaway? They’re all here,” I quipped, smirking at him.

“I’m not like Jasper or Emmett. I don’t have a _list_ ,” Edward breathed, stepping closer to me and taking my face in his hands. “Why would I want to flirt with them when I have my dream woman in my arms?”

“Oh, you are so getting some tonight,” I murmured as his lips covered mine.

“That sounds like a perfect plan, angel,” he whispered, kissing along my jaw. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” I panted. “I need you, Edward. Make me yours. In every way … please?”

**_Edward_ **

After making a hasty getaway, saying our goodbyes to Victoria and our friends, we rode back to the hotel in the Town Car provided by Bergdorf’s. Bella was looking out the window, watching at the city inched by. Even at eleven at night, the city was bustling with a frenetic energy and an overabundance of traffic. What should have been a ten minute drive was taking longer than I liked. I was anxious to get back to the hotel and show Bella how much I loved and adored her. We’d shared so much. Now, this was the final connection we would make … sharing one body.

Sharing one soul.

I was eager to be with her in every way. I _chose_ her. I wanted her, only her. I was giving myself to her freely and without any pressure. With Bella, I finally understood what it meant to be in love, to love another. I wanted to give Bella _everything_ and that included me.

My heart.

My mind.

My body.

My soul.

“You’re awfully quiet, Edward,” Bella said quietly, blinking over to me. Her hand was twined in mine, idly tracing her thumb along my knuckles. Each gentler caress of her thumb went straight to my cock, igniting me in flames. It was straining against the zipper of my tuxedo pants, wishing we were back at the hotel already.

“I’m just … reveling that we’re …” I babbled. “This is happening.” I looked at her, staring at her exquisite beauty. She was dressed in her sparkling cocktail dress and her makeup was heavier than normal, but she looked like absolute perfection. “I’m sorry, but it’s surreal. I never thought that I’d ever truly be _happy_. Not after my childhood and my nightmare of a marriage …”

“Edward,” Bella breathed. “How … can you say that?”

“Let me explain, angel,” I chuckled. “My life was filled with obstacles, some more tragic than others. My marriage was a farce and it molded me into a hateful, angry man. I took out my self-hatred out on my family, my employees. I was lucky that my adoptive parents never gave up on me, loving me unconditionally. I never realized how awful I’d become until you called me on my bullshit all those months ago. That was the wakeup call that I desperately needed. You were the one person who’s seen the real me and you called me on my bullshit.”

“You’ve changed, Edward. Yes, you still have moments where Grinchward comes out,” Bella giggled. “But, for the most part, you’re a loving, compassionate man who will do anything for his friends, his family. More people see the real you than you realize, baby.”

I reached up and caressed her cheek, smiling gently at her. “I like who I am now. Before? I was so angry all the time and it drained me. The anger bubbled beneath my skin like a cancer. Anger and rage at my birth parents, hatred for the system that I was forced into because of their reckless choices and self-loathing for not seeing what my ex-wife was doing to me, in plain sight. Now? I’ve come to realize that the anger was making me, making my life miserable. Will I have lingering trust issues? Yes, but I’m happy with you, with Katie. I trust you with my life and my heart, angel.”

“I love you,” Bella murmured, capturing my hand and kissing my palm. “So much, Edward.”

“I love you more,” I breathed, capturing her lips with mine. We languidly made out in the back of the car until we arrived at the hotel.

“We’re here, Mr. Cullen,” said the driver, interrupting our kisses.

“Thank you,” I panted, cradling Bella’s face in my hands. I reached into my pocket and handed him a hefty tip.

“Enjoy your stay in New York, sir,” he smiled. “You, too, Ms. Swan.”

We got out of the car, walking toward the entrance of the hotel. With a wave, he pulled away and we strolled into the lobby. I slid my arm around Bella’s waist possessively as we made our way to the bank of elevators. She shivered as I ran my finger down her spine underneath her wrap. Her skin erupted in goosebumps. “You are a tease, Edward,” she said breathily.

“I’m not a tease if I plan on following through, angel,” I purred against her hair. “There’s no part of your body that I don’t want to touch, to feel.”

Bella melted against me, tittering anxiously. “You’re making me melt into a puddle of Bella-goo,” she breathed, looking at me. The love shining in her espresso-colored eyes nearly floored me. I stepped toward her and barely brushed my lips over hers. She sighed, gripping my lapels as I kissed her. We stayed connected until the elevator opened our floor. With another soft kiss, I pulled on her hand and led her to our suite.

I fumbled with the key, but opened the door for Bella. I smiled when I saw that the staff had set up the room perfectly. Flameless candles were lit all around the room and a bouquet of flowers was set up on the table, surrounded by real candles that filled the room with the subtle scent of vanilla and sandalwood. The room was a vision of romance, lit up softly with flickering candlelight.

“This is so beautiful,” she murmured.

“I wanted to make this special,” I shrugged, closing the door. “My history was ugly, filled with pain and anger. I didn’t get to choose when … or with who …”

“Edward …” she sniffled.

“Let me finish, angel,” I whispered, caressing her cheek. “In the past, I didn’t have a choice. Now, I choose you and you’re all I ever want. You may not have been my first, but you are my last.”

She slid her arms around my neck, crying quietly. Her lips glided along my neck, to my jaw and ended on my lips, kissing me lovingly. I kissed her back, snaking my arms around her tiny body. Her wrap fell from her shoulders as she tangled her hands into my hair. Our kisses were deep and passionate, pouring every ounce of love we felt for each other into them.

Bella’s fingers found my tie and she removed it easily. It was tossed carelessly onto the floor, landing next to her wrap. My hands moved from her hair and down her back, feeling her warm skin until I found the zipper of her cocktail dress. I lowered it, eager to feel more of her skin under my palms. When the fabric loosened, I glided my hands up and lowered the straps of her dress. With a roll of her hips, her dress fell to the floor and she was in nothing but a pair of barely-there panties.

_Fuck me … she’s gorgeous._

“How is it that you are fully dressed and I’m practically naked?” she asked, arching a brow at me.

“It’s not my fault that you’re wearing less layers than me,” I quipped back as she made quick work of the buttons on my tuxedo shirt. I shrugged off my jacket and my shirt joined it on the floor. Once my chest was bare, I picked Bella up and carried her to the bed. I lay her onto the duvet cover and I shimmied out of my pants, shoes and socks. I left my boxer briefs on before I joined her.

She kissed me deeply, gently pushing on my shoulder so I was on my back. I moaned when her legs straddled my hips, feeling her heat pressed against my cock. Our kisses were eager, but passionate. Her fingers trailed along my face and down my sides, teasing me to the point of madness. I moaned against her mouth as I cupped her pert, sexy breasts. I twisted her nipples and she rocked against my erection. “Edward,” she whimpered.

“I made a promise, angel,” I murmured. “I want to touch every part of you.” With a grin, I sat up and spun us so she was on her back once again. She giggled until I captured her breast with my mouth, swirling my tongue over her dusty rose nipple. Her giggles dissolved to a breathy plea of more. Bella’s fingers tangled into my hair as she arched off the bed, pressing her breasts against my mouth and hands. I nipped at her sweet skin, lost in the sensations of her hands massaging my scalp.

I kissed down her lithe body, trailing my fingers along her creamy skin. I smiled against her flat belly, tugging her lacy panties off. I traced her ribcage and moved my hands between her legs. She was absolutely soaked. Her folds were drenched with her arousal, spilling out of her. I ran my tongue along her slit, moaning at her sweetness exploding in my mouth.

It didn’t take long for her body to clench around my fingers. It was obvious that she had been turned on most of the night. Hell, as soon as I saw her, I was trying to subtly adjust the semi I was sporting for most of the night. She babbled incoherently as she shuddered in pleasure. I kept my mouth on her until her orgasm subsided.

“Fuck, your tongue needs to be bronzed,” Bella panted. “I want to repay the favor, Edward.”

“Bella, angel, as much as I want that, I want to be inside you,” I murmured. “I want to make love to you.” I crawled up her body, caging her with my arms. Bella’s responding expression was fiery, filled with desire and love. She kissed me as her hands pushed my boxer briefs down my legs. I kicked them off and groaned into her mouth when her hand wrapped around my aching cock. “Condom …”

“I trust you, Edward,” she whispered. “I want to feel all of you.” She stared at me, stroking me slowly. “I choose you. You’re the only person that matters. The only one … the last one I’ll make love to, Edward.”

“I choose you,” I whispered back, kissing her and laying down in the cradle of her thighs. We kissed languidly, building up the anticipation of what was to come. I rolled my hips, feeling her wetness coat me. I stopped and looked at her as I lined up to her entrance. Her expression was one of absolute love and trust. “I will always choose you,” I murmured as I slid inside of Bella.

“Edward,” she gasped, her fingers tangling into my hair. “Oh my God …”

I pressed my forehead to hers as all my emotions swirled just beneath the surface. Her body hugged me, stretching around my length. I didn’t move, relishing in the perfection of being one with her. I never felt as complete as I did at this moment. Not with Tanya or with the handful of women I’d been with in my life.

She was my _everything_.

I kissed her, losing myself in Bella as I slowly began to thrust into her. She whimpered into my mouth, massaging my scalp as we moved as one. It was making love in its purest form.

I never wanted it to end, but the familiar tightening in my balls told me I was coming and coming soon. “Bella … you feel too good, angel.”

“Yes,” she murmured, staring at me and smiling tenderly. Her fingers wiped underneath my eyes and I felt tears being wiped away. I saw her own eyes welling with tears. I kissed them away as she shuddered beneath me. I could feel her muscles flutter around me. My thrusts increased in speed and force as my need to claim her, to be claimed by her swelled. “Don’t stop, Edward. Don’t ever stop.”

“Never, angel,” I grunted, rolling my hips. “Fuck, baby … I’m …”

“I know, Edward. Come inside me,” she panted.

That was the trigger and I spilled within her body, shivering with the force of my release. My movements were erratic until my softened cocked slipped out of her. She moaned and I rolled to the side of her, holding her in my arms. She snuggled against me, idly tracing her fingers along my stomach. “It’s never felt that good before,” I whispered against her curled hair.

“That’s the way it’s supposed to feel, Edward,” she murmured, shifting closer to me. “I love you. Always …”

“I love you, too,” I breathed. She yawned and started to wriggle away. “Where are you going?”

“I need to take care of the situation between my legs and I want to wash my face,” she giggled. “You’re the first guy I’d been with without a condom and … it’s messy.”

“Right,” I blushed. “Come back to me.”

She kissed me, getting out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom. Her skin glowed under the soft flickering light of the candles and she was the embodiment was beauty. When the door closed, I let out a breath and blinked to the ceiling. A smiled spread over my lips as I relaxed in the bed. I could feel her warmth next to me and mixed in with the vanilla and sandalwood, there was the heady scent of our lovemaking.

Bella walked back out. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her face was scrubbed clean of the makeup she was wearing from earlier. She was still gloriously naked, but she bent down to pick up the shirt I was wearing. She slid it over her shoulders, buttoning a couple of the buttons before climbing back into the bed. “You okay, Edward?” she asked.

“Never better, love,” I smiled, sliding my arms around her body. “I’m tired, but so happy.”

“Me, too,” she purred, but yawned. “I don’t want tonight to end …”

“We have a couple of days, Bella before we go back to Chicago,” I said sleepily.

“Kay,” she sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” I murmured as I eventually drifted, feeling completely relaxed and thoroughly loved for the first time in my existence.

xx FFADS xx

I shifted in the bed, trying to keep the sun from glaring in my eyes. I groaned quietly, throwing my arm over eyes but I was awake. Bella was still asleep, curled away from the window. I stared at her, watching her as slept deeply. I ran my fingers along her bare legs, teasing her ass. The shirt she wore was open, barely covering her nudity. She hummed, shifting closer to me. I kissed her neck before slipping out of the bed.

I went to the bathroom and turned off the still flickering flameless candles before climbing back into bed. Bella was on her belly. Her bare ass was teasing me. I ran my hand down her ass and along her upper thighs. She shifted, spreading her legs apart. I chuckled deeply as I slid my fingers through her folds.

“You are the devil,” Bella said sleepily, turning her face to me.

“Now that I’ve had a taste of perfection, I crave more of it,” I said, squeezing the globes of her ass. She moaned, raising her hips closer to my hand. “Do you want me?”

“I know you want me,” she said. Her eyes moved down to my erection and she bit her lip enticingly. “Please, Edward.”

“Take off the shirt, angel,” I commanded. She eagerly tossed the shirt onto the floor and I kissed her. “On your hands and knees, baby.” She grinned wickedly and doing as I asked. I ran my hands along her warm, creamy skin before kneeling behind her. I grasped my aching cock and ran it through her soaked folds. She waggled her ass and I pushed into her. “Oh, fuck … you’re so tight like this.”

“You’re so deep in me, Edward,” she breathed. “God … You feel so good. I’ve never felt like this with anyone.”

“Me neither,” I panted, rocking into her as I grasped her hips. She fell forward, onto her elbows and one hand reached between her legs, circling her clit. I could feel her fingertips on my cock as I pumped in her. I groaned as increased speed. The sound of our skin slapping and our moans filled the room. I was in sensory overload as I watched my cock disappear into her pussy. Seeing my length drenched in her arousal, glistening in the early morning sun.

“Edward …” she gasped. I slowed down and reached around her body, guiding her to kneel with me. She looked at me over her shoulder, desire glimmering in her espresso eyes. I kissed as I continued to make love to her. My hands cupped her breasts as her fingers continued to circle her clit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our bodies silhouetted in the mirror over the dresser. Bella noticed where I was staring and she grinned. “We’re beautiful together,” she smiled. “Sharing one body, one soul.”

“I love you,” I murmured, watching our reflection.

She looked at me, kissing me deeply as our bodies came together in the most ancient of dances, the height of intimacy. The closeness that I felt with Bella was beyond anything I’d ever imagined, than in my wildest dreams. She shuddered. “Oh, God. Edward, I love you so much … you feel so good, too good!”

“I know, Bella,” I said, kissing her neck. “Every inch of you is perfect and …” I growled as my cock grew harder. “Bella, I’m going to come. Not without you, angel. Not without you.”

“I’m there, Edward,” she panted as her body shuddered again. “Fuck, you keep moving the way you are, I’m going to come so hard.”

Within a few moments, we both exploded in pleasure. Bella was arched against me, looking gorgeous in the throes of ecstasy. My cock throbbed, pulsing my release within her. I languidly kissed her neck until I slipped out of her. She turned around and tugged on my hand to lay back down on the bed. She smiled at me, “Hi …”

I snickered, brushing her sweaty hair from her face. “We just made love and you say hi?”

“The intelligence is gone, Edward,” she giggled.

“Doubtful,” I chuckled. “What do you want to do today?”

“Besides you?” she asked. I snorted and drew her into my arms. “Kidding, I’m kidding. My girlie bits need a break since you’re hung like a freaking horse.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Bella,” I deadpanned. “Seriously, though. What do you want to do? This is your first time in the Big Apple.”

“Well, Alice and Rose suggested we go to Ground Zero and then Central Park,” Bella shrugged, but yawned. “After we get some more rest, though. We were up late making love and now, up early making love. Perhaps, we can close the drapes and get a few more hours of sleep?”

“You get comfortable. I’ll pull the drapes, angel,” I said, kissing her lips. I drew the curtains and got back into bed, curling around my naked girlfriend. She was already back asleep as I slipped my arms around her body. I quickly joined her, smiling like a love-sick fool.

After a few more hours of sleep, we got up and showered together – to _conserve_ water – and ordered some room service. Bella texted Alice and Rose, finalizing our plans for the day as we ate our late breakfast. We also tracked the incoming storm and were shocked at how horrific it was going to be. The Dakotas and Minnesota had record-breaking snow totals.

“Will we be able to fly home on Tuesday?” Bella asked, her nose wrinkled as she looked at the videos from Minneapolis and Fargo.

“I hope so,” I answered. “I spoke to the pilot from the private jet. The plane is needed in Palm Springs for a private charter down to Cabo, continuing on to some location in South America on Thursday. If our time is delayed any further, we’ll have to fly commercial.” I wrinkled my nose, not liking that option. I was spoiled with upgraded seats when I flew or clients who would charter out flights for me and my employees.

“You are such a snob,” Bella giggled.

“I’m well over six feet tall. My lanky ass does not like sitting in coach … I can’t fit,” I argued, tossing a napkin at her. “Not everyone can be petite and perfect like you.”

“I’m far from perfect, Grinchy,” she snorted.

“You’re right. No one is perfect,” I shrugged. “But, you’re perfect for me.”

“And, you’re cheesy,” she giggled.

“I’m proud of my newly-found cheese,” I smirked, kissing her nose as both of our phone chirped. Bella checked hers. “Anxious to go?”

“They are,” she nodded. “Though, I really wished that we could stay in bed all day sans clothing.”

“Tomorrow,” I grinned widely. “Just you, me, and some strategically placed sheets.”

“Done!” she said. “Now, let’s go. As much as I want to explore every inch of your body, I do want to see as much as the city as we can before the storm.”

We bundled up and rode down the lobby. I noticed that Victoria and Laurent were standing with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Hugs were given and plans were solidified. With that, we got into a waiting SUV. I was sitting in front with Laurent, who drove through the lessening New York traffic. “It seems like everyone is leaving the city ahead of this storm,” Laurent murmured.

“Smart,” I chuckled. “Nice SUV … is this newest Tesla?”

“I bought it when we launched in Chicago,” Laurent said. “It was the first time we made a substantial profit. I decided I’d treat myself. I also put a down payment on a loft in Soho. I like the vibe in New York.”

“It’s too frenetic, for my taste,” I said.

“Victoria agrees with you. We lived together in her tiny townhouse in Evanston while we got started with New Moon, but when we got popular enough to stop being roommates, we stayed in Chicago. I moved into the city while she found a brownstone,” Laurent explained. “Anyway, with upscale boutiques wanting to sell our cosmetics, I’m staying here while she’s doing the product development in Chicago.”

“So, you’re sales and she’s product development?” I asked.

“I can schmooze,” Laurent laughed. “Now, let me chauffeur you around my new home town.”

He drove us to Ground Zero, parking a few blocks away. Despite the crowds walking on the streets, as we got closer to where the Twin Towers stood, the quieter people became, including us. This was sacred ground … a place where the worst terrorist attack on American soil occurred.

“I remember that day so clearly,” Alice said softly as we stood at the memorial. “I was in eighth grade, pre-algebra when my teacher turned on the television. We stayed in that class for the entire day, watching the news unfold. We were all upset, crying and in shock that had happened.”

“Man, I feel decrepit,” Laurent chuckled quietly. “I was driving to my first day of work. I’d just graduated from college and I was working at a small start-up company. Suffice it to say, I pulled over and listened to what happened and I called my dad because he worked in the passport office in Chicago. I needed to make sure that he got back home safely since on the radio, Chicago was also a target.”

“Did you ever make it to your first day of work?” Emmett asked.

“Pssh, nope. I was more focused on what happened in the world,” Laurent sighed. “I got a call from my supervisor that night telling me not to bother coming in the next day since I’d flaked. It worked out for the best because a little over a year later, the same supervisor was arrested for insider trading and the company folded. I was making bank at Starbucks and that’s where I met Victoria.”

“And, it’s been a match-made in business heaven ever since,” Victoria added, smiling at her business partner. He put his arm around shoulders, hugging her tightly. “It’s a blessing to be able to work with your best friend.”

“Agreed,” Bella nodded, threading her fingers with mine. I couldn’t _not_ kiss her for that.

After we spent a few moments wandering around the memorial at Ground Zero, we got back into Laurent’s SUV and drove to Central Park, finding a place to park at one of nearby garages. We decided to split up and meet up at Storico for a late lunch, early dinner.

Bella and I wandered around Central Park. It was brisk outside, but not overly cold. There was some residual snow on the ground. It was slushy and muddy, but it was an obvious reminder that it was still winter. While we explored, Bella took pictures with her cell phone. We also posed for selfies, sending them my parents. After our first batch was sent, we FaceTimed with them, spending most of the call with Katie. She showed us the start of the snowstorm. Fat, fluffy flakes fell onto the ground and there was easily an inch on the ground, covering the grass.

When we got off the phone, we began walking to Storico. Bella received a text from Emmett, saying that they were hungry. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant and were seated with our friends. We ordered a couple of bottles of wine and a ton of food. We stayed at the restaurant for a couple hours, laughing and sharing stories.

I couldn’t remember a more perfect, wonderful day. I felt happy, free and _normal_. I was accepted and I didn’t feel like shattered, broken man I’d been for years. It all came back to Bella. She kicked my ass with that wicked tongue-lashing and calling me on my bullshit. Then, she gave me back my soul when she gave me her heart, effectively healing mine.

After paying for dinner, we split up. Alice and Jasper were going to Times Square. Rose and Emmett tried to get us to go to a club, but I had no desire to be surrounded by hundreds of writhing bodies. Laurent and Victoria were eager to find some place to celebrate, but they drove us back to the hotel. Rose said she needed to change before going out. She said something about slutting it up.

Bella wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. I just snickered, kissing her forehead in agreement. With hugs, Bella and I said our goodbyes to Victoria and Laurent. They were going to head to their factory, leaving tomorrow morning, to check on their summer launch before the storm took hold in New York.

“Today was a lot of fun, but my feet hurt,” Bella said, leaning her cheek against my bicep.

“How about we soak in that ginormous tub?” I suggested.

“Go to bed early?” she added.

“Go to bed, or go _to bed_? “ I asked, arching a brow as the elevator doors opened.

“To sleep, perchance to dream,” she giggled. “I love you and I loved that we’ve made love, but my girlie bits are barking. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had sex with someone other than a vibrator.”

“Same,” I snickered, opening our door to the hotel room. “Except it was with Rosie and her five sisters, not a vibrator. Now, I’ll draw us both a bath and we can just veg out for the rest of the night.”

Bella game me a gorgeous grin, kissing me sweetly before walking to her suitcase to find something to change into. I dropped my coat on a chair and turned on the water in the bathroom, adding some bubbles and lighting some candles from the previous night. I stripped out of my clothes, keeping on my boxers. Bella came into the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy robe. “Are you joining me, Edward?” she asked.

“Get in, angel,” I said, untying the robe and pushing it off her body. I trailed my fingers underneath her breasts as I reached for her hand. She kissed me before sitting down in the hot water. I slipped off my boxers and sat behind Bella, pulling her to my chest. “Did you have fun today?”

“I did. Central Park was beautiful. It’s this idyllic location in the middle of the city,” Bella said, threading her fingers with mine.

“It’s more beautiful in the spring and summer,” I murmured, kissing her neck.

“Perhaps, we can come back with Katie?” she yawned. “She misses green.”

“Green?” I laughed.

“If you ever go to Forks, you’ll understand what I mean,” she said. “I know that I have to fly back to Seattle at some point. The house is not selling … You could come with me and Katie?”

“I’d love to see where you grew up, angel,” I grinned.

“I’ll give you the penny tour,” she said, picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles.

We stayed in the water until the bubbles dissipated. We dried off and climbed into bed, watching a movie until we eventually drifted off.

xx FFADS xx

The next morning, I was roused awake by Bella’s sweet lips dragging along my jaw. Her fingers were dancing along my chest, idly tracing down my ribcage. “Hmmm,” I smiled.

“It’s my turn,” she purred, shifting from my side to between my legs. “You had your taste on Saturday. I want mine.” She trailed her lips down my chest and grinned as she stared at my erection. With a wink, she ran her tongue along the underside of my shaft.

“Holy shit,” I groaned, my eyes rolling back in my head.

She swirled her tongue around the head of my cock, igniting my nerve endings in flames. Her left hand wrapped around the base of my length and her right hand massaged my balls as she bobbed her head. Feeling her mouth on me was torturous, but wonderful. She hummed around me, nipping at the tip of my cock.

“Bella, you’re … I’m …” I babbled. “I want to be inside you.”

She released me with a pop, stroking my length and spreading her saliva. “You can come inside my mouth, Edward. You’ve given me pleasure with your mouth and I love to do this to you, baby. Let me taste you.” She didn’t give me a chance to respond. She sank her mouth back around me. I growled in pleasure, lost in her ministrations. She would bring me to the brink and then slow down. I was pleading for release, but she knew what she was doing.

She was making this moment last.

“Fuck, baby,” I moaned. “Everything you’re doing, it feels fucking amazing. Don’t stop, Bella. Please, don’t stop.” She just gave me a dark chuckle, redoubling her efforts as sucked and teased my length. Her fingers rolled my balls and I gasped as jolts of ecstasy flew through my body. “Bella … I’m …” As my body exploded, she kept her mouth on me and swallowing all I had to offer. When I calmed, she released me with a satisfied grin. “Proud, love?”

“To see you completed relaxed and blissed out? Definitely,” she smirked. “I think that today, we should just hang out and watch the snow fall. No clothes, no responsibilities, no worries.”

“An entire day where I get to look at your perfection?” I breathed, circling my finger around her breast.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she sighed. “I just want … I don’t know. I want to stay wrapped in this little bubble. _Our_ bubble. When we leave on Wednesday, we’ll have to go back to reality. But, now? I want it just to be us as we watch the snow fall.”

“Let’s check the weather,” I said, turning on the television. The storm was every bit as catastrophic as described. Chicago was covered in nearly a foot and a half of heavy, wet snow, with another six inches predicted by noon. New York City wasn’t supposed to get as much snow, but it would still be substantial with the storm lasting until late in the evening on Tuesday. Thankfully, our flight was leaving on Wednesday evening. Hopefully, we would still be able to get home.

After watching the weather, Bella and I fell back asleep for a few more hours before our stomachs woke us up. I put in an order with room service. Thirty minutes later, I put on a robe and took the breakfast I’d ordered for us. We settled onto the king-sized bed and had a bed picnic. Or, that’s what Bella said. We shared our French toast, fresh fruit and eggs, taking turns feeding each other.

Then, I had my _second_ breakfast, feasting on Bella. She writhed in pleasure as I tongue fucked her pussy. Her essence was far more delectable than the meal we shared.

Curled up under the covers, we watched movies, talked and made love. By three, the snow began and as the sun set, Bella and I watched the snow fall, blanketing the city in a quilt of white. We also talked to Katie and my parents on the phone, hearing about the headaches the storm had caused in Chicago.

Around midnight, Bella was standing by the window. She was overlooking the city, holding the blanket around her body. I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s so pretty,” she murmured.

“The snow?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Well, you’re prettier,” I breathed, opening the blanket and letting it drop to her feet. I ran my hands along her hips, kissing just behind her jaw. “Gorgeous, exquisite, perfect …”

“Edward,” she breathed.

“I want the world to know that you’re mine, Bella,” I said, lifting her leg onto the chair near the window. It opened her body up, spreading her deliciously for all of New York to see. Not that many people could see us. We were twenty stories in the air.

“Take me,” she said, looking at me over her shoulder. I kissed her and slid into her warmth. I moaned as I felt her body clench around me. “Oh my God, you feel so good.”

“You were made for me,” I breathed, thrusting into her. “I will never love someone as much as I love you.”

“Love … it’s too small a word,” she whimpered, meeting me, thrust for thrust. “I can’t imagine _not_ loving you, Edward.”

As the snow fell in downtown New York City, I made love to my girlfriend. I was lost in the sensations of her pussy around my cock, the adoration in her eyes and her declarations of love as we came together as one. Her hand shot out against the window as her body quaked with her release. Feeling her body shudder made mine spill within her body and I groaned loudly against her mouth. I caught Bella before she collapsed to the floor and carried her to the bed. We languidly kissed each other as we calmed from our combined climaxes. Bella ran her fingers through my hair and smiled at me tenderly. I returned her grin.

No words were needed.

We just showed how much we loved each other; how much we needed each other.

“I can’t imagine a life without you,” I whispered in the darkness.

“You won’t have to,” she whispered back. “I adore you …”

I responded in kind, but chuckled when I saw her face. She was asleep, curled up on my chest. With a soft kiss to her forehead, I covered us with the blankets and joined her in the Land of Nod.

xx FFADS xx

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday, but we actually did venture out of our room to go to the restaurant in the hotel with our friends. Bella also did some work for a few campaigns she was assigned while I answered work emails, along with making arrangements for our drive home. We also went back to Emmett and Rose’s room to play cards to break up the monotony of watching the snow come down in droves.

As predicted, the storm didn’t hit New York as badly as it had in Chicago and the snow fall stopped around midnight, Wednesday morning. We checked out of the hotel at noon and had lunch with Victoria, Laurent and the executives from Bergdorf’s before we got into the limo to drive us to Teterboro. As we waited for the plane to be fueled up and our luggage to be stowed, we settled into our seats.

“This was fun, but I miss my own bed,” Rose said, taking a sip of her water. “The beds in the hotel were … I don’t know.”

“It was the pillows,” Alice explained. “Too soft, in my opinion.”

“They were feather pillows,” Bella shrugged. “They weren’t that bad.”

“That’s because you used me as your pillow,” I snickered.

“This is true,” Bella giggled. “I’d rather snuggle on you than a feather pillow any day.”

“Thanks, angel,” I deadpanned.

“I wouldn’t mind Rosie using me as a pillow, but she drools,” Emmett quipped. He got whacked by her hand. “Ouch! It’s true, babe! Whenever you fall asleep on me, there’s a puddle!”

“They don’t need to know that,” Rose hissed, gesturing to us.

“We all have our quirks,” Jasper shrugged. “Alice farts in her sleep.”

“Do you want to sleep on the streets?” Alice growled, arching a brow at her fiancé. “Mr. Swamp Ass. He also farts, but his are silent but deadly. Ugh!”

“I’m learning way too much about all of you,” I groaned.

“Surely, Bella isn’t perfect all the time,” Emmett stated.

“I know I’m not. I sleep talk,” Bella shrugged. “What was the weirdest conversation you had with me?”

“Oh, it was in January. You were on this cleaning kick and had crashed on the couch,” I laughed. “Katie and I were coming back from taking Sam for a walk and you sat up, pointing to the cocktail table. You kept saying ‘Shrine to the 409.’ Katie shrugged it off like it was no big deal, taking Sam to get a treat. I asked what you were talking about and you flopped back onto the couch, mumbling about bleach or something like that.”

“Why would you say that?” Alice giggled.

“Apparently, I’d put a spray bottle of 409 next to the television and I was pointing at it,” Bella shrugged. “Oh, and Edward snores. Sometimes.”

“I do?” I asked.

“Usually when you’re stuffed up,” Bella answered. “Remember when you had that cold right after the Super Bowl party? You spent the night and I woke up to pee. You were a freaking chain saw.”

“Thanks, angel,” I chuckled. “No one’s perfect, I guess.”

“What about Emmett? He’s got to have some weird sleeping quirk,” Alice asked.

“Don’t, Rose,” Emmett pleaded.

“You said that I drooled on your chest, leaving a puddle,” Rose retorted with an evil grin. “Turnabout’s fair play, McCarty. Sometimes, Emmett has an ‘oopsie daisy.’”

“What’s that?” Bella asked.

“It was one time!” Emmett wailed, throwing up his arms.

“If it was one time, why did your mom have a name for it, Emmett?” Rose cackled. He hid his face in his hands. “He’s wet the bed. I’m not talking about having a wet dream, but peeing in the bed.”

“I think I’m going to die,” Emmett huffed. “I was drunk!”

“And you couldn’t make it to the toilet?” Rose challenged.

“At least, I wasn’t like your cousin who peed in the litter box,” Emmett said. “That’s disgusting.”

“So, was replacing a thousand dollar bed, Emmett, because you couldn’t contain your freaking bladder,” Rose snorted. “I liked that mattress!”

“I think we can firmly say that this conversation does not leave this room,” Alice said, arching a brow.

“Agreed,” we nodded.

Shortly after that conversation, we were able to get on the plane. We watched the safety video and took off, flying back to Chicago. A couple hours later, we landed at Chicago Executive Airport. Three separate limos were waiting and we all clambered into our waiting cars.

As we drove to my parents’ place to pick up Katie, Bella leaned her cheek against my shoulder. “Are you going to come over tonight?” she asked.

“I would love to, but I have to drive back to pick up Sam. The limo wouldn’t take him,” I frowned.

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle _not_ sleeping with you,” she sighed. “I’ve gotten used to you curling around me, being all protective.”

“I know, angel,” I breathed.

We got to my parents’ place and the limo driver waited while I ran in to get Katie and her luggage. She hugged me tightly. I scooped her up and kissed her cheek. “I missed you, Edward,” she sang.

“I missed you, too, Little One,” I grinned, tugging on her curls. “Were you good for Nana and Papa?”

“She was an angel,” Esme grinned.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Katie said, kissing my mom’s cheek. “Love you!” She turned and reached for my dad, who was holding her bag. He put it down and blew a raspberry onto her shoulder, earning him a set of giggles.

“We love you, too, sweet girl,” Esme breathed.

“Come on, Little One. Let’s get you home,” I said, slinging her bag over my shoulder and holding out my hand. We left my parents’ place and Katie climbed onto Bella’s lap, prattling on about her time with my parents. The driver drove through the city, arriving at Bella’s brownstone. We managed to get Bella’s suitcase and Katie’s duffle bag inside without falling on our asses. The sidewalk hadn’t been shoveled and her steps were like an ice slick. I managed to throw out some salt once I got inside.

“Call me when you get home, Edward,” Bella murmured, holding a sleepy Katie in her arms.

“I will, angel,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

I made a face, but gave her a crooked smirk before kissing her. I hopped back into the limo and he drove me to my condo. I swiped my credit card and dropped off my shit, driving back to my parents’ place to pick up Sam. After a long walk, emptying out my suitcase and tossing in a load of laundry, I finally collapsed on my couch. I was happy that we were back in Chicago, but I wasn’t home.

Home was where my Bella was …

**A/N: So, it wasn’t _completely_ filled with citrus fruit. There was some story. Oh, and some of those sleep stories are true. My college roommate was the ‘Shrine to the 409’ and my ex-husband’s best friend did the peeing in the kitty litter box. Just saying … **

**Anyhow, up next will be a jump in time and we’ll be hearing from Bella. There’s also some rocky times coming up ahead. What will happen?**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link on my profile. I’m also on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Thank you for reading! See you on the flip side!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Anyhow, up next will be a jump in time and we’ll be hearing from Bella. There’s also some rocky times coming up ahead. What will happen?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**_Bella_ **

As soon as Edward left, I felt lost. I really wanted him to spend the night with me. I’d gotten so used to waking up, curled in his arms.

“Bella, I have something that you need to sign,” Katie said, skipping to me and handing me a form. “We’re going to the Field Museum. Can you be a … what’s the word?”

“A chaperone,” I supplied, reading the information on the paper. “While I read this, go upstairs and get ready for bed, Kit Kat. We have to leave early because the roads are still bad from the snow storm.”

“Kay,” she nodded, running up the stairs like a herd of elephants.

I read the form. It would be an all-day affair, combining with the afternoon class. I signed the permission form and said that I’d chaperone. I marked down the date for the trip on my calendar and put the form into Katie’s backpack before going upstairs with my bag. I put it in my room before walking to Katie’s bedroom. She was snuggled in her bed, idly turning the pages of a new book. “What’s that, Kit Kat?”

“A book from Nana Esme,” she answered. “We went to a new bookstore and we got a bunch of books. Can you read this to me, Bella?”

“Sure, Kit Kat,” I smiled. She curled up next to me, holding the stuffed dog that Edward had given her when she was sick. I kissed her forehead, reading the story to my sister. I was barely through the book when I heard her soft snores. I hugged her for a few moments before getting up and tucking her into her bed.

Leaving the nightlight on, I walked to my bedroom and sighed deeply. I unpacked my clothes and tossed them into the hamper. I sat down on the bed, holding a shirt that I pilfered from Edward. I inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne. “I’m sleeping in this,” I muttered to myself.

I carried the shirt and a fresh pair of panties into my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes, feeling the discomfort from a lot of sex. After a momentary debate, I decided to take a bath to relax my muscles and soothe my barking girly bits. When I was done with my bath, I took a quick shower to wash my hair.

I finished my night time rituals, padding back to my bedroom. Climbing into bed, I picked up my cell phone. I had a picture text message from Edward. He was sitting on his bed, scowling at Sam. _My bed mate is now furry and smells like dog treats. He’s in desperate need of bath. I’d rather have you … someone soft and smelling like strawberries and vanilla. I love you, angel._

I dialed him, setting back into my pillows. “Should I be jealous of Sam?” I quipped.

“Pssh, no,” he grumped. “I just wish I could have stayed, angel.”

“I understand why you couldn’t,” I said. “I did steal your dress shirt from that night when we made love the first time. I can still smell your cologne. It makes me feel closer to you, even then you’re cuddled up with a four-legged fur child. I suppose I can share you with Sam. Now, despite being in separate beds, are you happy that you’re home?”

“I am,” he answered. “The bed in the hotel was nice, but being in your own bed? It’s heavenly. If only I could have a day to recuperate from traveling.”

“You _are_ the boss,” I giggled. “You could take the day.”

“Tempting, angel. But, with the snow storm and the extended stay in New York, I have a lot of work to do. Several meetings that had to be rescheduled and a shit ton of emails to catch up on. I could have done it on Tuesday and this morning, but my attention was on something _far_ more enticing than work.”

“I don’t even want to look at my inbox,” I groaned. “I did some work on Tuesday, but I avoided opening my email.” I yawned and stretched my body. “I’m more tired than I expected.”

“I’ll let you go, angel. I wanted you to send you a message before I crashed,” he said. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, too, Edward. I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked.

“Definitely, angel,” he cooed. “Sleep well.”

Hanging up the phone, I set my alarm and curled around my pillow. Within moments, I was down for the count and my dreams replayed the most wonderful weekend I’d experienced in my entire life.

The next morning, I made Katie breakfast and she told me all about her time with Carlisle and Esme. She obviously had a lot of fun with Edward’s parents, frolicking in the snow and going to the bookstore. She also told me about how she baked cookies with Esme and took Sam for walks with Carlisle.

“Bella, can we spend the weekend together? Just the two of us?” she asked. “I love Edward, but I missed you.”

“I think we can do that, Kit Kat. It’s been a while since we’ve had a sister’s weekend,” I grinned, kissing her temple. “What do you want to do?”

“Can I think about it?” she asked.

“Sure, Katie. Now, we’ve got to get going. I’m still not comfortable driving in the snow,” I cringed. “Get your coat on, kiddo.” I put our dishes into the sink and finished making her lunch. When she came back with her coat and boots on, I put my winter gear on and swiped my coffee from the counter. We made our way to the garage, through heavy snow. Thankfully, the back alley had been plowed, or I would have been telecommuting today and Katie would have stayed home.

The drive to the preschool took me twice as long to get there because I was so paranoid of getting into a car accident. I had more than my fair-share of people honking at me, but I’d rather drive slow and carefully than end up in a ditch, or worse. After signing her in and talking to her teacher about chaperoning the field trip, I sent a text to Alice saying I’d be a little late due to my granny-like driving.

When I _finally_ made it to work, I was more than frazzled and a lot cranky. Somehow, I managed to spill my coffee all over myself. Thankfully, it was just on my coat, but I smelled like hazelnut coffee, with a touch of cinnamon. I was also denied my caffeine.

_Mother fucker._

“Aren’t you a bowl full of sunshine?” David sang as he sat down.

“Snow is the devil,” I grumbled, inspecting my outfit. “And people are assholes.”

“Tell Uncle David all about it,” he snickered. “I missed you, by the way. It’s good to have you back. This place was a virtual ghost town on Tuesday and Wednesday. A lot of folks worked from home.”

“And Monday?”

“No one came in,” he snorted. “Apparently, boss man sent an automated message saying to stay home in light of the snow storm. Be safe and all that. Wasn’t he with you in New York?”

“He was, but he’s all techy,” I giggled. “He probably just pressed a few buttons on his cell phone and sent out a message or whatever.” I wrinkled my nose and sighed. “Do I smell like a Starbucks?”

“Slightly. Coffee mishap?” David asked.

“Yeah,” I groaned. “I’m going to wash my hands and try to figure out a way how _not_ to smell like Colombian roast.”

“I’ll get you a fresh cup, Bella,” David grinned. “Oh, and team meeting in ten. Planning sesh.”

I thanked him and made my way to the ladies room. I washed my hands several times, using the perfume on the counter. I felt a little better and not as overwhelmed with the scent of coffee on me. I left the bathroom, walking directly into James. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry,” I said, grasping his biceps. “I’m a mess this morning.”

“Doubtful,” James chuckled, looking at me like I was his next meal. “Did you have fun in New York, _Isabella_?”

The way he said my name, elongating the vowels and making the s-sound like a hiss from a snake, made my hackles go up. The dude was seriously creepy. “It was good. Glad to be back, though. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a planning session with my team.”

“I would like you to make it up to me,” James purred, arching a brow over his glasses.

“Make what up?” I asked.

“Running into me, _Isabella_ ,” he said. “Have lunch with me.”

“Sorry, got a lot of work to do,” I shrugged, stepping around him and trying to get back to my desk.

“That’s not very friendly, _Isabella_ ,” he pouted.

“I’m certain you’ll find someone to have lunch with you. But, it’s not going to be me,” I said snarkily. I rolled my eyes, leaving him as he laughed darkly by the woman’s bathroom. The dude was seriously fucked up. I managed to get back to our office and I sat down, suppressing a shudder.

“Bella, I’m glad you’re here,” Alice said. “Was the drive okay?”

“Yep,” I answered, not wanting to waste any more time. I took my coffee from David. “So, what’s on tap for today, Alice?”

We had a productive meeting, planning out several advertising campaigns for the summer season. Work was divvied up and we began working on our assignments. I made several calls, scheduling meetings with advertising teams and business owners to discuss their wants and desires for what they wanted for their products. Once I finished my calls, I did some preliminary work on what was discussed until Edward poked his head in our office.

“Hey, Edward,” Jasper grinned. “Feel good to be home?”

“Definitely,” he chuckled. “You?”

“I love my bed,” Alice sighed. “So, yes. It was heavenly being back at home. The alarm went off too early this morning.”

“Yes,” I sighed. “Agreed.”

“Bella, you want to join me for lunch?” Edward asked.

I nodded, picking up my coat and walking over to him. “Can we get out of the office? James also asked me to lunch and I do not want to see his ugly face in the cafeteria,” I said quietly. Edward arched a brow, concern swirling in his eyes as my boyfriend and not as my boss. “I’ll tell you when we’re out of the building.”

“Okay,” he sighed. We walked to his office so he could grab his coat and we rode down to the street level. Once we were out of the building, his fingers twined with mine and we walked to a nearby Au Bon Pain. “Do I need to fire James, Bella?”

“Relax, Grinch,” I said, walking into the restaurant as he held open the door. “When I got to work, I had to address a coffee issue. I spilled most of my coffee all over myself, thanks to some hellacious driving on the roads. I went to the bathroom to try to wash off the scent of hazelnut. Unfortunately, I have to take my coat to the dry cleaners.”

“That explains the subtle scent of dark roast mixed in with your perfume,” he said. “But, back to James. What did that fucker do?”

We ordered our food and sat down in a booth to wait for our food. I sipped my soda, idly playing with the straw wrapper. “When I walked out of the bathroom, I ran right into James. He stopped me from falling on my ass. Then, he leered at me, asking me if I wanted to have lunch with him. I said that I had too much work to do, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

He pinched his nose, huffing out an exasperated breath. “Did anyone see what happened?”

“No, but it’s not a big deal. James is a douche. I can handle him and his bullshit,” I said, taking his hand.

“You shouldn’t have to,” he argued. “After knowing the truth of why he was let go from his previous position, I shouldn’t have said yes to his hiring.”

“But, his work is really good. Look at how Emmett’s team is thriving and the notoriety they’re receiving. Edward, James may be creepy, but he’s just _toeing_ the line. He hasn’t crossed it,” I murmured.

“You’re right,” Edward grumbled. “I don’t like it, but you’re right.” Our food was delivered and I tucked into my soup and salad. Edward idly forked his salad, a scowl deep on his face. With a sigh, he put his fork down and looked at me. “I’ll talk to Emmett.”

“Has anyone made a formal complaint?” I asked.

“No,” he shrugged, tearing into a hunk of bread. “At least, we can spend some time together this weekend.”

“Yeah, about that,” I grimaced. “Katie and I are having a sister’s weekend. We haven’t had one in forever and she asked for it. I just don’t know what to do with her.”

“I bummed that I can’t see you and Katie, but I completely understand why,” he said. “If I can make a suggestion?”

“Anything,” I breathed.

“There’s an indoor waterpark in Gurnee that would be a lot of fun. Does Katie like to swim?” Edward asked.

“Very much so. We didn’t get much of a chance to go swimming the past summer since we were packing up to move here,” I said.

“Let me make arrangements for you, angel,” he grinned.

“Edward, I can take care …” I argued.

“You can, but I want to,” he responded, giving me a crooked smile. I pursed my lips at him. “You love me …”

“I do love you, but you don’t need to buy our affection, Grinch,” I deadpanned, tossing a piece of bread toward him. He caught it and popped it in his mouth with a confident smirk. “Edward, I appreciate the offer …”

“Consider it a gift to my two favorite girls,” he cooed, picking up my hand and kissing my wrist. “Now, do you want me to arrange for transportation or do you want to drive yourself?”

“I’m driving myself, bub,” I sighed, resigned that Edward would not let this go. His green eyes were glittering and his smile was confident.

“Got it,” he beamed, picking up his fork and digging into his salad.

We finished our lunch and had to hustle back to the office. The weather had changed, warming up and it was drizzling. We walked briskly back to MAC and shared a few brief kisses in the elevator before we went back to work.

The afternoon whizzed by and before I knew it, I picked up Katie from daycare. I drove us home, picking up some Chipotle since we were in desperate need of groceries. As we were eating, Edward sent me an email.

 _To: Isabella M. Swan_  
From: Edward A. M. Cullen  
Re: Sister’s Trip

_Angel,_

_I’m forwarding you the confirmation for your stay at Great Wolf Lodge for you and Katie this weekend. You can check in on Friday and check out on Sunday. You and Katie have full-access to the water park and everything you could ever need while there._

_I know that you’re probably stressing about the cost and trying to pay me back, but I want to do this for you and Katie. I love you both. While you’re out with Katie, I’m going to hang out with my dad and the guys. We’re going to spend the day in a bar, watching college hoops. Preparation for March Madness or some shit like that._

_Please call me once you get settled at the resort and have fun with your sister. I’ll call you tonight._

_All my love,_

_Grinch_

“So, Kit Kat, I talked to Edward about this weekend,” I said, munching on some chips and guac.

“Was he mad?” Katie frowned. “I love Edward. I do, but …”

“He wasn’t, sweetie,” I said, brushing her hair back. “He understands and he has plans to spend time with his dad and friends, Katie.”

“Oooh,” she said. “So, what are we doing?”

“We’re going to an indoor water park for the weekend. Edward made the arrangements. We leave after I’m done with work on Friday and we come back on Sunday,” I explained. “How does that sound, Kit Kat?”

“That sounds like so much fun, Bella!” Katie squealed, hopping off the stool and throwing her arms around my waist.

“We need to make sure to thank Edward for setting this up,” I grinned, hugging her back. “Now, let’s finish up dinner and get you into the bath. We need to pack our bags for a girl’s weekend.”

When Katie finished up with her bath, I made sure she still fit in her bathing suit. Thankfully, she did. She’d need a new one for the summer, but this would work for our brief vacation at Great Wolf Lodge and Water Park this weekend. That meant that I didn’t have to run to a store during my lunch.

Friday was spent working tirelessly to get everything done. We essentially had two days to complete our work for the week. David did a great job keeping us afloat while we were stuck in New York, but there were things that only Alice or I could handle. “Ugh, I’m going to be working all weekend to play catch up,” Alice grumbled. “Bella, are you available?”

“I’m not, Alice. I’m spending time with Katie. With the trip last weekend and the extended time in New York, I need to be with her,” I frowned. “Next weekend, definitely. Or, we could put in a few extra hours next week.” Alice’s eyes flashed momentarily and her lips were pursed.

“Alice, I know you’re behind, but Bella’s right,” Jasper said. “I can help you, if you need me.”

“It’s not something that _you_ can help me with, Jazz,” Alice grumbled. “Are you sure you can’t come in, Bells? As the senior executive …”

“I have reservations at Great Wolf Lodge. I’m heading there once I pick up my sister from daycare. Our bags are in the back of my car, Alice,” I explained. Her hands clenched into fists and she huffed angrily. “Don’t get pissed off at me because I’m spending time with my sister, the five-year-old girl who I’m raising, _by myself_. If you had said something earlier, say while we were in New York, and before I made plans, I’d be happy to come in. I’m _sorry_ that my sister takes precedence over my job.”

I stormed out of the office and walked to the cafeteria. Angrily, I swiped a soda and a cookie, paying for it and I sat down at one of the tables. Tears were falling onto my cheeks and I was steaming at Alice’s inconsiderate actions. I stared out the window, trying to get control of my temper. I don’t know how long I sat there, but Alice came into the cafeteria. “If you’re here to guilt me …”

“No, Bells. I’m here to talk to you,” she said, sitting down across from me. “I’m sorry. I’m overwhelmed with everything that needs to get done. The time away from the office, going to New York, was awesome. However, the pile of work that we came back to, it freaked me out. Plus, I wanted to go shopping for wedding dresses after we finished up our work. But, you have every right to be pissed at me. You were away from Katie for five days and … I just forget that … God, I’m such a fucking bitch.”

“Alice, I love you. You’re a great friend and an amazing leader,” I sighed. “I just don’t appreciate the underhanded way you were trying to get me to come in.”

“I couldn’t exactly say that I wanted to go wedding dress shopping when my fiancé was sitting across from me,” Alice blushed. “I am very sorry for being so cold to you and losing my temper.”

“You didn’t lose your temper. I did,” I shrugged.

“You had every right to lose your temper,” Alice said, reaching over to take my hand. “I was being a selfish bitch and getting pissed off that you couldn’t do what I wanted.”

“Again, if you had told me what you wanted to do, prior to today, I could have made it work. But, not this weekend, Alice. It’s a girl’s weekend with me and Katie,” I said.

“I wasn’t fair and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alice sniffled. “Can you forgive me?”

“You’re already forgiven, but don’t ever demean my relationship with my sister. She will _always_ come first,” I said, arching a brow.

“Of course, Bells,” Alice said. “Why don’t you take off now?”

“We have too much work to do, Alice. I just needed to step away before I got written up for completely losing my cool,” I snorted.

“I wouldn’t have written you up. Hell, I was close to writing myself up for being so selfish,” Alice groaned. “Jasper ripped me a new asshole. So did David.”

“Come on, Alice. Let’s get the pile of work down to a manageable size and then I’ll head out,” I said, standing up and taking her hand. She hugged me, apologizing once more before we walked back to our office.

A couple of hours later, I was sitting in traffic with Katie watching a show on my iPad. “Are we there yet, Bella?” Katie grumbled.

I looked at my phone, checking our arrival time. “Twenty minutes, Kit Kat. Traffic is clearing up in a bit,” I replied. We arrived about a half hour later. I parked the car and we walked into the lobby. I checked us in. The concierge handed me my keys and we rode up to our room. “Okay, Katie, we need to get settled and eat some dinner.”

“Are we going to the water park tonight?” she asked, bouncing on her toes.

“For a little bit,” I snickered. “But, I need to call Edward and Alice. They wanted to know when we got to the resort. Go get changed into your bathing suit and I’ll make the phone calls, along with ordering some room service.”

I called both Edward and Alice. Edward sounded relieved that I got to the resort safely. Alice was still apologizing to me, but I waved it off. Katie came back, wearing her bathing suit and bouncing on her toes as I finished my phone call with Alice. She was too eager and begged me to go down to the water park. I sighed, changing into my bathing suit and packing a tote with towels, our room keys, my wallet and cell phone.

The weekend was a lot of fun. Katie and I played, spending most of the day on Saturday in the water. We rode down water slides, floated down a lazy river and played on the splash pads. We laughed, we talked and it was a nice way to spend the weekend. However, real life was calling and I had to go grocery shopping, do laundry and be an adult.

Adulting was fucking hard.

I missed being a kid.

No cares.

No worries.

xx FFADS xx

You know, when you have a DVR, how you can hit fast forward through the commercials? That’s how I felt like was like the rest of March and the beginning of April. I was constantly on the go, working insane hours and trying to balance everything, spending time with my sister, hanging out with friends and being a good girlfriend.

A lot of my work stress was due to summer launches for our clients, pushing out new websites, PR kits, and rolling out commercials and print ads in magazines, newspapers, television, social media and billboards. We weren’t the only ones working ourselves to the bone. All of the other teams were also dealing with summer launches and insane deadlines.

On a particularly warm April Saturday, I was working in the office while Katie was spending the night at Cynthia’s place, playing with her twin daughters. I was trying to rearrange a digital ad when Edward came in, dressed in a pair of khakis and a dark polo shirt. “You look like a model,” I teased, smirking at him.

“I’m far from it,” he snorted. “I just got back from a golf game with a prospective client, a new golf resort in the suburbs.”

“You still look like a model,” I quipped. “Even after nine holes of golf.”

“Eighteen, angel. I also got creamed. Golf is _not_ my game,” he shrugged, walking into the office and sitting astride Jasper’s chair. “Are you busy tonight?”

“I was hoping to get this done and sent off to the client,” I said, gesturing to the ad. “Then, I have to clean the house, do laundry, pay bills, go grocery shopping.”

Edward scooted closer to me, turning me to face him. “When was the last time we went out on a date?” he asked. “You and me? Spending time together? Not focusing on work?”

I furrowed my brows, trying to remember when we did have a date. I chuckled quietly. “New York City. Shit, it’s been months since we’ve been out, Edward.”

“Exactly,” he said, caressing my cheek. “I love that you’re so dedicated to your job and that you take pride in your work. But, I miss you, angel. I know that Katie is hanging out at Cynthia’s place, having a sleepover with the twins. I want to take you out, have dinner and make love to you, angel. Now, I’m telling you as your boyfriend and as your boss, to walk away from the computer and forget about work.”

“But, this design …” I frowned.

“When do you need to have it done?” he pressed. I sighed, looking at him. He grinned crookedly, knowing he’d won. “You have time, Bella.”

“Okay, okay. What do you want to do?” I asked.

“Eataly,” he answered. “We can kill two birds with one stone. We can have a date and you can go grocery shopping. Then, we can head back to my place …”

“Your place?” I questioned.

“It’s not that I don’t love your brownstone. I do. It’s the embodiment of a _home_ , but … we never really hang out at my place,” he said, his cheeks flaming.

“Okay,” I smiled, saving my work and shutting down my computer. “What time do you want to pick me up?”

“I was thinking you can leave your car here at the office,” he suggested. “I’ll drive you back to your house and on Monday, I can take us to work.” I nodded, closing my laptop. He threaded his fingers with mine, leading me out of the office. He dropped me off at my brownstone with a promise to pick me up in a couple of hours.

Once I got back to home, I showered and took time to curl my hair. I put on a pretty spring dress and jean jacket. I was putting on finishing touches on my makeup when Edward slid into the bathroom, hugging me from behind. “You smell good, angel,” he purred.

“So do you,” I giggled. “Much better than earlier.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” he snickered.

“No, it wasn’t. However, it wasn’t your usual clean scent, but the combination of grass, cologne, and something tropical was an interesting combination,” I breathed.

“I needed sunblock because I’m pretty damned pasty. I bought what they had in the pro shop, which was Banana Boat. It was strongly scented like a piña colada,” he snorted. “Not very masculine, but I didn’t want to turn into stop light.”

“Do you get sunburnt easily?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed. “Now, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, kissing his cheek. “I just need to grab my purse and overnight bag.”

“Where’s your bag?” he asked.

“By the door, in the bedroom,” I replied. He grinned crookedly, kissing my temple before darting out the bathroom. I swiped on some lip gloss, following him into the bedroom. He had my small overnight slung over his shoulder. He threaded our fingers together, leading me down the stairs. I swiped my purse and we walked out to his car.

“We’re going to drop off your bag to my condo and then we’ll head back downtown to go to Eataly. Sound good?” he grinned, turning over his car and pulling away from the curb. I nodded with a smile. I waited in the car while he ran up to his condo to drop off my bag. When he slid back into the driver’s seat, making his way downtown. He parked in a nearby garage. We walked to Eataly, hand in hand. “Have you heard of this place?”

“I have, but obviously haven’t been here,” I replied. “Alice was thinking about doing one of our monthly team builders here, but with our busy schedules … it hasn’t been planned. We’re lucky we managed to get that Easter potluck for April.”

“I’m planning the May event. We’re going to have a Memorial Day barbeque, welcoming summer and a new summer work schedule,” Edward explained, opening the door.

“Summer work schedule?” I asked.

“You’ll find out with everyone else, angel,” he quipped, tickling my sides. I danced away, giggling and giving him a playful glower. He captured my hand, spinning me back into his arms and kissing me tenderly. “Now, let’s enjoy this Italian food Mecca.”

We wandered inside. It was an Italian food Mecca. We stopped by a bar, getting glasses of a delicious pinot noir and a charcuterie board. While we drank our wine, nibbling on our nosh, we made a plan of attack. After looking at the offerings, we decided to pick up ingredients for homemade lasagna. We’d make it at Edward’s condo. As fun as it was to be in Eataly, we were both overworked and stressed out. A quiet night at home, making dinner together sounded infinitely more appealing than his original plan.

It took us about an hour to get all of the ingredients needed, along with fresh veggies for a salad, a couple of bottles of wine and some dessert. After we checked out, Edward ran to get the car while I waited for him to pull up by the door. There were too many bags to carry between the two of us. 

When he pulled up, Edward helped me into the passenger seat and stowed the bags in the back of the car. He drove us back to his condo as some clouds were rolling in. Together, we carried the bags upstairs and Edward looked at me expectantly. “So, what do we do?”

I laughed, kicking off my shoes and jacket. “You’re cute. Have you ever made lasagna before?”

“I’ve enjoyed lasagna before, but never made it from scratch,” he grinned. “So, let’s do this!”

“Okay, first, we need to make the sauce,” I smirked. “Do you have a large stock pot?”

“In my storage unit,” he nodded. “Any other cooking needs?”

“A casserole dish, large sauté pan, and cookie sheet,” I said, pursing my lips.

“The pan is in the cabinet next to the stove and cookie sheets are in the stove,” he chuckled. “I’ll get the stock pot and casserole dish.” He left the condo and I pulled out the pans, setting them onto the counter. I also pulled out the ingredients and arranged them. Edward came back with the other items. He put the stock pot on the stove and placed the casserole dish on the island.

A half hour after we got back to his condo, the sauce, or gravy as I raised to call it, was simmering on the stove with homemade meatballs and sausage. While that was cooking, I mixed the ricotta cheese mixture as Edward insisted on taste-testing everything. “You’re going to get sick. This has raw eggs in it!”

“But, it’s so good,” he grinned adorably, looking so much younger and happier than the broken man I’d met almost a year ago. His green eyes were glimmering and the frown lines were morphing into smile lines.

“How about you make the salad?” I suggested.

“Are you going to assemble the lasagna?” he asked, swiping another spoonful.

“Not if you keep eating the ricotta,” I chided with a giggle. I sprayed down the casserole dish, laying down the first layer of lasagna noodles. “Salad, Cullen. Use your hands for good, not evil.”

“Okay, okay,” he said, pulling out a wooden bowl. He made quick work of the salad while I built the lasagna. I was about halfway done when I had him work on the garlic knots. They were going to be made from pizza dough, tied into knots and dipped in garlic butter, covered in cheese. I finished making the lasagna and he stopped me from putting it into the oven. “We need to document this deliciousness.”

“You’re too much, Grinch,” I chuckled.

“Smile pretty for the camera, angel,” he said, winking at me. I hammed it up, giving him a thumbs up. He flipped his camera to selfie mode and he stood next to me, kissing me. He put the lasagna into the oven and I set the timer. “So, now what?”

“We’ve got at least an hour to kill,” I said. “The gravy is simmering and the lasagna is baking …”

His smile turned carnal as he caged me against the kitchen island. “It’s been too long, angel,” he purred, sliding his nose along my jaw. “An hour is not enough time for what I want to do with you, but it’s a start.”

“Yes, please,” I whispered, gliding my hands up to his neck, playing with his hair. Edward’s lips crashed against mine, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. We kissed each other while he carried me back to his bedroom. I tugged his polo shirt out of his jeans, pushing it up. He tugged it off his body, gliding his fingers along my legs as he kissed me so deeply. His hands moved up to my panties and tugged them off, cupping my ass. “Edward, baby, I miss you. Make love to me,” I pleaded.

“I want to take my time with you,” he argued.

“You can … after dinner,” I whispered against his mouth, cupping his growing arousal. “Feel me. Feel how much I want you.”

His hand cupped my mound, swirling is finger over my clit. “So wet, Bella,” he growled. I reached for his belt. He continued kissing me as we both worked to push his jeans and boxers down. I stroked his length, smiling as he groaned against my mouth. “Lift that skirt, baby. I want to watch as I slide inside you.”

“Yes,” I grinned, lifting my dress above my waist and spreading my legs as I sat down on the edge of his king-sized bed. His eyes were dark with desire as he stepped into the cradle of my thighs. He ran the head of his cock along my slit, coating it with my arousal. With a swivel of his hips, he was joined with me and I came almost instantly. He kissed me as he thrust into me.

Edward was, by far, the largest man I’d been with. Not that there were many before him. I could feel him filling every inch of my pussy. When we made love, I felt whole, complete. “Me, too, angel,” Edward said, cupping my cheek with hand.

“My filter disappears when I’m with you,” I smiled, kissing his palm. He changed the angle he was thrusting and I whimpered. “Fuck, like that, Edward. You feel so good inside me.”

“Bella,” he groaned. “I can feel how wet you are, how close … hold off, baby. Please. Together, Bella. I want to come with you, together.” We kissed, moving as one entity and sharing one body. The familiar tingles of my orgasm simmered just beneath the surface. I gasped as the pleasure I was feeling bubbled over and I exploded around him. His steady thrusting faltered as he felt my muscles clench around his length. With another thrust, he spilled into me with a strangled moan.

“Hmmmm,” I said lowly. “That was …”

“Yeah,” he replied, slowly kissing me. “I love you, Bella. So much.”

“I love you, too,” I murmured, staring into his evergreen eyes. “It was too long since we’ve made love.”

“Definitely. Our schedules have been insane,” he chuckled, slipping out of me. He pulled up his jeans and boxers. “Don’t move, angel.” He kissed me before ducking into the bathroom. He came back a few moments later, with a washcloth. Carefully, he wiped down between my legs and blushed. “I’ve got to take care of my girl.”

“Thank you,” I said, smoothing down the skirt to my dress. I stood up, picking up my panties. “Really, Edward?”

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he said, plucking my torn underwear from my hand. “Besides, you won’t need those for the rest of the night.”

“Hoping for more, Mr. Cullen?” I asked.

“Like I said, I plan on taking my time with you. This was just the first instance of us making love, angel,” he said, pulling me into his arms. I put my hands on his sweaty chest. “We have a lot of time to make up for.” He kissed me. I melted against him, unable to deny the love we shared. Pulling back, he trailed his fingers down my cheek. “We need to build up our energy for round two. Can we check on the lasagna?”

“It’s true … the way to a guy’s heart is through his stomach,” I quipped, poking his muscled torso.

“Damn straight, angel,” he grinned.

xx FFADS xx

After that date night where I made lasagna and Edward spent the night worshipping me, we made a vow to spend at least one night together, just the two of us. With the insane hours, balancing Katie and just being an adult, we needed to focus on our relationship. With that promise to each other, Edward and I seemed happier and work didn’t seem so overwhelming.

In the beginning of May, I was at the copy machine. I had to send back some paperwork regarding the house in Forks that was still not sold. I was making copies of what the realtor sent me, hoping that doing some minor renovations and staging the home would encourage more interest. But, that meant paying the realtor more money.

The copy machine made a horrific shrieking sound. “Damn it,” I groaned, looking at the screen as it lit up like a Christmas tree. “Piece of crap.” I started to open up drawers to find the paper jam. I was crouched down, with my arm stuffed inside of the machine when I heard a throat clear.

“Now, that is quite a vision,” purred James. “Nice ass, Swan.”

I turned around quickly, feeling the plastic tear into my arm. I scowled at him, holding my arm. “Really, perv?”

“I’m just making an observation,” he said, leaning against the door of the copy room.

“Do you know the definition of sexual harassment?” I snapped. “You have _no_ right to make any comments about my body. We do not have that kind of rapport … _any_ rapport, really. Why would you think that comment was appropriate?”

Edward and Emmett came over, as they were walking back from the cafeteria. “Is everything okay?” Emmett asked.

“It’s all good,” James shrugged. “Bella must be on the rag. How can you handle her, Cullen? She’s … a drama queen.”

“Excuse me?!” I snarled.

“James, that is highly inappropriate,” Edward said, his voice deadly calm.

“James, man, come with me,” Emmett sneered. “You’ve crossed a line. We told you that behavior would not be tolerated at MAC.” He grabbed James’ arm and tugged him out of the copy room. “Boss, can you get Bella’s statement?”

“Yeah,” Edward nodded, his eyes swirling with anger. When James was escorted out of the room, he relaxed and looked at me. “Do you want Rose to take your statement? She’s the head of HR.”

“If she could be in the room, just so that James can’t prove impropriety,” I muttered.

Edward gave me a stiff nod. “Are you done with the copier?”

I picked up my papers and followed him to his office. He called Rosalie. She came into the room, her eyes wide. “What’s up, Edward?”

“There was an incident with James,” Edward huffed out. “He crossed the line with Bella.”

“Okay,” Rose said, sitting down. “Do you want to fill out the form? Or me?”

“You, please,” Edward growled, stomping to the window and glaring outside.

“Bells, tell me what happened. Be specific,” Rose said, taking out a pad of paper. I told her and explained what he had said. “Alright, this is the first official statement made against him.”

“It is?” I asked.

“Unfortunately,” Rose grumbled. “He manages to eke under the radar, just coming up to the line, but never crossing it.”

“He made comments about my ass and said that I was on the rag,” I sneered, pointing to the door. “That’s sexual harassment!”

“It is. I agree with you, Bells,” Rose breathed, walking over to me. “But, we have to follow the procedures in our handbook. This is the first instance of sexual harassment and there were witnesses with Edward and Emmett, right?”

“We only heard the end of their argument,” Edward frowned. “Clearly, she was uncomfortable.”

“So, what’s going to happen? Is he fired?” I asked.

“No. This allegation will go into his file and he will be put on probation, with a week’s suspension,” Rose said, reading from her tablet. “We need to build a case against him.”

“Who else does he need to harass? What does he need to do? Fuck me on the conference table?” I barked. “He’s laser focused on me! He has a reputation of being a douche!”

“Rose, if you could the ball rolling on Bella’s statement,” Edward said coolly. “Get James in here in a half hour, too.”

“Sure, Edward,” Rose muttered. She walked over to me, hugging me. “We’ll get him, Bells. We just need to make sure we cover our own asses.” With a kiss to my cheek, she left me in Edward’s office.

I curled up on the couch, anger surging through me. I was trying not to cry, but tears were threatening to spill over. “When is James’ suspension going to start?”

“I’ll discuss that with James when I see him,” Edward answered, his voice still cold.

“Well, if he’s here. I’m working remotely. He … had _no right_ to talk to me that way,” I cried. “I’m not some piece of ass …”

“Bella, you have every right to be pissed,” Edward breathed. “I understand your anger and I want nothing more than to fire him, but I can’t. I have to listen to his side of the story before …”

“I get that,” I scoffed. “Edward, you have a responsibility as the CEO of this company, but right now? I don’t want the CEO; I want my boyfriend.”

His hands clenched and he kept his back to me. “Bella, I have to stay impartial,” he choked out.

“Wow,” I sniffled. “I … I’m going to go. I see where your priorities are.” I stood up and wiped my cheeks. “For one god damn minute, I need you and you turn back into the ultimate Grinch.”

“Bella,” he said, his voice pained. He looked at me and his eyes were distant. “I …”

“Don’t try to explain this away,” I cried. “I need some space, Edward. You heard him. You saw him … how he cornered me.” I shot up, walking to the door. “I’m taking the rest of the week, Mr. Cullen. Do not call me.”

“Bella,” he called. “Please!”

I opened the door and stormed to my office. Alice was there, her eyes wide. I picked up my satchel and car keys. “Can you do me a favor, Alice?”

“Anything, Bella,” she said.

“Pick up Katie for me and feed her. I need … to lose it without an audience. I’m also going to take the rest of the week. I may work remotely, but, I need to be away from here. And, keep Edward away from me. If he tries to … ugh!” I sneered.

“Got it, Bella,” Alice breathed, hugging me.

I left the office and somehow made it back to my brownstone. Once I did, I went up to my bedroom, stripping out of my dress clothes. I put on some comfortable pajamas and curled up on my bed, sobbing for what happened and for Edward’s cold reaction.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to my phone vibrating on the floor. I got up and found my phone, seeing that it was Edward calling. I declined the call, turning off my phone. I didn’t have the energy to deal with his mercurial mood swings, or his lame excuses of being impartial. All I wanted was for him to give me some sort of comfort.

I managed to get myself together by the time Alice brought Katie home. I went through the motions, feeding her dinner and getting her ready for bed. She prattled on and on. I couldn’t tell you what she said, but I managed to fake it. After I read her a bedtime story, I went downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen. There was a knock on my door. I wanted to pretend that I wasn’t here, but they kept knocking. With a huff, I opened the door and saw Esme standing on my doorstep. “Hi, Esme. It’s not really a good time,” I muttered.

“Sweetheart, I’m here against the advice of both my son and husband,” she said. “However, after what you went through, I figured you needed a mom right now.”

“Like Edward cared,” I grumped.

“Oh, Bella, he cared too much. What you saw today was Edward trying to maintain his temper,” Esme said, taking my hand and walking inside. I led her into the family room, sitting down on the couch. “It was taking all of his control to not beat the living shit out of that man who made you uncomfortable. He wanted him to pay for what he did to you.”

“But, he ignored me,” I frowned, curling up and idly twisting the ring that Edward had given me for Valentine’s Day.

“He shut down,” Esme explained. “Bella, Edward has been my son for over twenty years. Never once has he cried or showed any other emotions besides anger, until he met you. He came over to my house today, vibrating in anger and I saw tears in his eyes. His hands were bloodied. He was terrified that you were giving up on him. He loves you so much …”

“I’m not giving up on him,” I sighed. “I just felt ignored. I didn’t need my boss. I needed him to be my boyfriend.”

“He couldn’t. Not at the time, sweetheart,” Esme breathed. “He said that he had to get through the meeting with James without ripping him limb from limb. If he had been your boyfriend, it would have been a different situation involving the police and gross bodily harm to James.”

“You said his hands were bloodied?” I asked.

“After the meeting, he decided that the wall was a great way to channel his anger,” Esme said. “Carlisle was worried that he broke his knuckles, but not so much.”

“Will he be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Esme grinned, squeezing my hands. “Now, I understand how you feel, Bella.”

“I never felt so alone, Esme,” I cried. “I needed him.” Esme moved closer to me, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. “Am I overreacting?”

“No, sweetheart,” Esme murmured, pulling back and wiping my tears away. “But, you have to understand that Edward … he couldn’t cope with what was going on so his response was … normal for him.”

“Is he mad that I need time? Space?” I asked.

“He’s confused, but Carlisle is having a similar conversation with him. In many ways, Edward is brilliant, but with his past, he struggles,” Esme smiled sadly. “Especially, with situations like you were in earlier today.”

“That makes sense,” I frowned. “But, I’m still upset.”

“Edward will respect your request for time and space. But, will you give him the benefit of the doubt?” Esme asked. I nodded, wiping my face. “Okay. Now, I have some ice cream. Nothing can make a bad day go away than ice cream sundaes. I think we both need to partake.”

“Do you have sprinkles?” I asked.

“Would it be a sundae without sprinkles?” she grinned, standing up and taking me into the kitchen.

I laughed quietly. “Thank you, Esme. I didn’t realize how much I needed a mom,” I murmured. “I …”

“Bella, you’re family,” she said simply. “I love you like a daughter and I want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I truly appreciate it,” I said. “Let me check to see if I have some more toppings for the sundaes. Do it up right.”

“I like the way you think, Bella.”

**A/N: Did Bella overreact or did Edward? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that from a link in my profile. I’m also on FB: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the Memorial Day BBQ and leading up closer to the drama … what will happen? Again, leave me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A lot of you had some great comments about the whole situation between Bella and Edward. Esme’s explanation helped. Would it have been better explained by Edward? Yes. But, he was emotionally, physically, and sexually abused and as a result, he was emotionally stunted and he couldn’t really explain his reasoning. Anyhow, we’ll hear from Grinchy in this next chapter.**

**Up next will be the Memorial Day BBQ and leading up closer to the drama … what will happen? Again, leave me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**_Bella_ **

“Now, that is quite a vision,” purred James. “Nice ass, Swan.”

I turned around quickly, feeling the plastic tear into my arm. I scowled at him, holding my arm. “Really, perv?”

“I’m just making an observation,” he said, leaning against the door of the copy room.

“Do you know the definition of sexual harassment?” I snapped. “You have _no_ right to make any comments about my body. We do not have that kind of rapport … _any_ rapport, really. Why would you think that comment was appropriate?”

Edward and Emmett came over, as they were walking back from the cafeteria. “Is everything okay?” Emmett asked.

“It’s all good,” James shrugged. “Bella must be on the rag. How can you handle her, Cullen? She’s … a drama queen.”

“Excuse me?!” I snarled.

“James, that is highly inappropriate,” Edward said, his voice deadly calm.

“James, man, come with me,” Emmett sneered. “You’ve crossed a line. We told you that behavior would not be tolerated at MAC.” He grabbed James’ arm and tugged him out of the copy room. “Boss, can you get Bella’s statement?”

“Yeah,” Edward nodded, his eyes swirling with anger. When James was escorted out of the room, he relaxed and looked at me. “Do you want Rose to take your statement? She’s the head of HR.”

“If she could be in the room, just so that James can’t prove impropriety,” I muttered.

Edward gave me a stiff nod. “Are you done with the copier?”

I picked up my papers and followed him to his office. He called Rosalie. She came into the room, her eyes wide. “What’s up, Edward?”

“There was an incident with James,” Edward huffed out. “He crossed the line with Bella.”

“Okay,” Rose said, sitting down. “Do you want to fill out the form? Or me?”

“You, please,” Edward growled, stomping to the window and glaring outside.

“Bells, tell me what happened. Be specific,” Rose said, taking out a pad of paper. I told her and explained what he had said. “Alright, this is the first official statement made against him.”

“It is?” I asked.

“Unfortunately,” Rose grumbled. “He manages to eke under the radar, just coming up to the line, but never crossing it.”

“He made comments about my ass and said that I was on the rag,” I sneered, pointing to the door. “That’s sexual harassment!”

“It is. I agree with you, Bells,” Rose breathed, walking over to me. “But, we have to follow the procedures in our handbook. This is the first instance of sexual harassment and there were witnesses with Edward and Emmett, right?”

“We only heard the end of their argument,” Edward frowned. “Clearly, she was uncomfortable.”

“So, what’s going to happen? Is he fired?” I asked.

“No. This allegation will go into his file and he will be put on probation, with a week’s suspension,” Rose said, reading from her tablet. “We need to build a case against him.”

“Who else does he need to harass? What does he need to do? Fuck me on the conference table?” I barked. “He’s laser focused on me! He has a reputation of being a douche!”

“Rose, if you could the ball rolling on Bella’s statement,” Edward said coolly. “Get James in here in a half hour, too.”

“Sure, Edward,” Rose muttered. She walked over to me, hugging me. “We’ll get him, Bells. We just need to make sure we cover our own asses.” With a kiss to my cheek, she left me in Edward’s office.

I curled up on the couch, anger surging through me. I was trying not to cry, but tears were threatening to spill over. “When is James’ suspension going to start?”

“I’ll discuss that with James when I see him,” Edward answered, his voice still cold.

“Well, if he’s here. I’m working remotely. He … had _no right_ to talk to me that way,” I cried. “I’m not some piece of ass …”

“Bella, you have every right to be pissed,” Edward breathed. “I understand your anger and I want nothing more than to fire him, but I can’t. I have to listen to his side of the story before …”

“I get that,” I scoffed. “Edward, you have a responsibility as the CEO of this company, but right now? I don’t want the CEO; I want my boyfriend.”

His hands clenched and he kept his back to me. “Bella, I have to stay impartial,” he choked out.

“Wow,” I sniffled. “I … I’m going to go. I see where your priorities are.” I stood up and wiped my cheeks. “For one god damn minute, I need you and you turn back into the ultimate Grinch.”

“Bella,” he said, his voice pained. He looked at me and his eyes were distant. “I …”

“Don’t try to explain this away,” I cried. “I need some space, Edward. You heard him. You saw him … how he cornered me.” I shot up, walking to the door. “I’m taking the rest of the week, Mr. Cullen. Do not call me.”

“Bella,” he called. “Please!”

**_Edward_ **

My stomach churned and my heart lurched. I’d never seen her so _shattered._ Her disappointment was apparent in her posture, her eyes and her voice. She was close to tears. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms, but I couldn’t be what she needed. Not at this particular moment …

I had to be the boss. I had to be fair. Impartial. I had to take what she said into account. I also had to listen to James, as much as I abhorred him. He had crossed the line with Bella. He was already treading a fine line, but this was beyond the pale.

Seeing Bella’s look of betrayal in her eyes, it made me sick. I shot up and stomped into the bathroom. I fell to my knees, emptying my stomach of my lunch. I gripped the edges of the toilet bowl, feeling disgusted with myself. I sat down heavily, trying to calm myself down. I could feel my emotions surging beneath my skin. I had hurt her, betrayed her. I was no better than the assholes who had hurt me.

Fuck, I was an asshole.

I didn’t deserve her.

She’ll never forgive me.

“Sit down, James,” said Emmett. His voice was tight, clearly angry with his employee. “Edward will be right back.”

I heard James mutter under his breath, but I couldn’t understand it. I took a few deep breaths, flushing the toilet and quickly brushing my teeth. I ground my teeth together, turning off my emotions and walking back into my office. “Emmett, do you have the incident report?”

“He said he’d only talk to you, but I did have him read the employee handbook. Specifically, the section going over sexual harassment,” Emmett growled.

I took the blank incident report from Emmett and I sat down. “Okay, Mr. Holden, tell me, in your own words, what transpired between you and Ms. Swan?” I asked.

“I needed to make a copy of a contract for one of our clients,” James began, leaning back on the couch. “ _Isabella_ was in the copy room, tearing apart the machine. I made a comment about her attire and she flew off the handle.”

I arched a brow at him, gripping my pen tightly. “Her attire?” I asked dubiously.

“Yep. I did not sexually harass her,” James scoffed. “She’s delusional.”

“You said that she was on the rag. How is that _not_ sexual harassment?” Emmett snapped.

“Cullen would know,” James said, giving me an evil grin. “She is your girlfriend. Or, is she?”

“James, you are … deplorable,” I hissed. “You knew our expectations from the moment you walked into our offices. We knew that you had some difficulties with your last employer and it appears that you have not learned your lesson. Saying that another employee is ‘on the rag’ is not appropriate, nor is any commentary about their attire.”

“Aren’t you the king of double standards?” James yelled. “She’s your subordinate! And yet, you’re dating her!”

“Human resources is aware of our relationship and if you’d actually read what Emmett gave you, as long as we don’t flaunt our relationship, it’s okay. But, my relationship with Bella is not being contested. Your actions toward her are,” I explained, my voice sounding almost robotic. “James, with your actions and behaviors, you were clearly in the wrong here. Based off the statement that Bella gave and your subsequent reactions to …”

“This is bullshit,” James spat. “Complete bullshit.”

“No, what’s bullshit is you making another employee in my company feel unsafe and uncomfortable. You’re suspended for a week, without pay. In addition to that, your probationary period has reset. One more toe out of line, and you’re done,” I said. “You also need to write a letter of apology to Ms. Swan for your words.”

“What about Bella? What’s her punishment?” James asked.

_Having me as her boyfriend. I’m a worthless piece of trash …_

“She was the victim, Mr. Holden,” I replied. “You can take your punishment and come back. Or, you’re fired. No references and a personal letter to every advertising agency that you’re a sexual harassment cancer. You won’t be able to work in the field you built your reputation in. Your choice, James.”

“This is extortion,” James spat.

“No, it’s reality,” Emmett snarled back at him. “You read the contract and you agreed to our terms. You _need_ this job, Holden. Without it, your condo in Trump Tower will go back to the bank and you’re living in your car. So, what’s your choice?”

“When can I come back?” James asked sullenly.

“You’re off the rest of this week and all of next week,” I said. “You can choose to work remotely, but you’re not going to be paid. You will also be held accountable for all of your work that needs to get done. Your team will not pick up your slack.”

“So, I have to do my work and not get paid? That’s fucking slavery!” James wailed.

“Then, you’re fired,” I said coolly.

“No, wait. I’ll do it,” James grumped.

“Good. Now, get the hell out of my office,” I snapped. James huffed, clomping out of my office. “You, too, Emmett. I need to type this up and give it to Rosalie.”

“Are you okay, Edward? You look … I don’t know … like you’re about to jump out the window,” Emmett muttered.

_Sounds about right._

No, keep it together. You can’t show weakness.

I turned and glared out the window, trying to keep my emotions under wraps. “I’ll be fine,” I whispered, trying to keep my voice from wavering. _Unlikely._

“Edward, you have every right to be pissed off. What James did was abhorrent! I think it was a mistake hiring him,” Emmett grumbled.

“In order to get rid of him, we have to follow every procedure in our handbook, Emmett,” I muttered. “He might try to pull some bullshit, saying we were against him from the start. I’m also going to see if I can get more information from his previous employer and talk to our attorneys to see what our next step is. For now? I … I’m …”

“You can say it, Edward. You’re fucking pissed,” Emmett growled.

“You’re right. I’m pissed and Bella is … she hates me,” I hissed. I shook my head. “Emmett, I need to get this shit typed up and over to Rose.”

“Okay, man. If you want to talk …” he trailed off.

“Not now,” I said. Without further interaction, Emmett left and I leaned my cheek against the cool window. I could feel tears welling behind my closed eyes and my stomach continued to twist. I turned and slammed my fists into the wall next to the window. The dry wall crumbled and I eventually hit the steel framing. Pain radiated up my arms and it calmed my pulsating anger.

I managed to type out the report, emailing it to Rosalie. I shut down my computer, trying to get ahold of Bella. Unfortunately, after my first call was declined, my following calls were sent directly to voicemail. Unable to focus my attention on work, I left the office and went to pick up Sam. My anger surged beneath my skin and I needed some sort of release. When I got back to my condo, I left Sam there and I ran like my life depended on it.

I don’t know how long I ran, but when I got to the park, which was empty. It was raining and I was drenched to the bone. I leaned against the tree where I first met Bella and I screamed in anguish. I turned, taking my anger and disgust out on some poor, unsuspecting tree. My knuckles were shredded and my upper body was throbbing in agony. I fell to the ground, sobbing for what happened and hating myself for not being there for the woman I adored.

I shivered as the weather turned colder and the sun dipped below the horizon. I got up from the ground, dragging my exhausted body back to my condo. I tried calling Bella again, but it went straight to voicemail. Sam nudged my hand and I groaned. I looked down at the damage to my knuckles, grimacing at the raw, open cuts on my hands. “Come one, buddy. I think we need to go to visit Esme and Carlisle,” I said without emotion. I had never relied on my parents. I always kept them at arm’s length, but I needed them tonight.

I changed out of my rain-soaked workout gear and into a pair of sweats. I drove to my parents’ home and stood on the doorstep, ringing the doorbell. My mother opened the door, smiling widely until she saw me. “Edward,” she breathed. “What is it? What’s wrong? You look upset.”

“Mo-om,” I choked out. “I … I’m …”

“Oh, Edward,” she cried, pulling me into her arms. My knees gave out and I let my petite mother hold me as I practically hyperventilated on the foyer. “Carlisle! I need you!”

“Esme?” he replied, walking toward her. “Oh, God! Edward! What happened? Your hands!”

My mom released me from her hug and looked at my torn up knuckles. “What happened, sweet boy?”

We got up and my dad led me to his office, where he had a small medical clinic. While my dad tended to my hands, I told them about what had happened at work with James and how cold I was toward Bella. Self-hatred and anger seeped in every word I’d shared, abhorring the cruelty I showed to Bella and indifference toward James.

“Edward, it’s obvious that you’re upset and beating yourself up over what happened,” Carlisle said, wrapping my hands in gauze.

“You’re damn right, Dad,” I snapped. “I ignored her needs … I’m an asshole.”

“You are not an asshole, Edward,” Esme chided. “What happened today was horrible and this James character is a piece of work. But it’s not your fault, nor is it Bella’s.”

“She hates me,” I muttered.

“No, she doesn’t,” Esme argued.

“You didn’t see her face when she left, Mom. It was like I betrayed her for not … I don’t know,” I spat, my anger resurfacing.

“I’m going to blunt, Edward,” Carlisle said, leaning forward. “How acted in your office was more akin to how you’d acted prior to meeting Bella. You turned off your emotions in order to get through that incident and if you’d let your guard down, we’d probably be bailing you out of jail.”

“You’re right,” I sighed. “I wanted to rip his throat out.”

“I want to do the same,” Carlisle snarled. “No one should have to deal with sexual harassment and it’s a shame that Bella was a victim to it.” He leaned forward, squeezing my shoulder. I flinched and he drew his hand away. “I’m sorry, Edward.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just on edge,” I responded tightly. The one person who could calm me down …

“Is this first real disagreement that you and Bella had?” Esme asked.

“We’ve had disagreements, but this is the first one where I had really act like her boss and not her boyfriend. I couldn’t give her what she desired, what she needed, because I had to deal with the asshat,” I snarled. I clenched my hands, making the fresh wounds burn. “I just hate what happened and I hate myself for …”

“Edward! Stop!” Esme snapped. “It’s not your fault, nor is it Bella’s. Maybe, I can over there.”

“I don’t think that’s wise, Es,” Carlisle argued. “She said that she didn’t want to see Edward. By extension, that may include you and me, as well.”

“She had her body objectified and she’s all alone. It’s not like she can talk to Katie about this,” Esme sighed. “She may need a mom.” She sat down next to me, looping her arm through mine. “My son needed me and I’m so happy that you trusted us enough to come to us with your problem, Edward. I love you and I want to be here for you. I also think that Bella needs someone, too. After I make dinner for both of you. Then, I’m going to visit Bella.”

“I still think that she may not want your interference,” Carlisle sighed.

“Me, too,” I agreed with my father.

“Well, thank goodness for free will,” Esme retorted with a snarky grin. “Come on, Edward. We’re about to have dinner, seafood alfredo with broccoli and linguine.” I nodded, following my parents into the kitchen. My mom set another place setting for me, making a plate for me. I picked at my food, not really tasting it. “Alright, Carlisle. You get to do the dishes since Edward’s hands are a mess. Edward, you stay here tonight.”

The look she gave me left no room for argument. She smiled and kissed my cheek. “It’ll be alright, Edward. I love you, sweetheart,” she whispered against my skin.

“I love you, too, Mom,” I whispered to her. I heard her gasp, but she didn’t say anything.

After she left, my dad sighed. “Your mom is stubborn. This is going to clap back on her.”

“I don’t think so, Dad,” I argued. “Bella may need a mom right now. Perhaps, she can also help her to understand a little bit about me.”

“Perhaps,” Carlisle agreed. “You should also consider talking to your therapist. The damage to your hands and your self-loathing, anger … it was reminiscent of when you first came to live with our family. Edward, I love you. You’re my son, forever and always. I want you happy …”

“Up until today, when I couldn’t be there for my girlfriend, I was. I couldn’t imagine being any happier,” I frowned. “What if we can’t get past this?”

“I think in time, you will be fine,” Carlisle said, leaning against the kitchen counter. “You will need to talk about this, of course, if you want to learn from this.” He looked at me, giving me a sympathetic smile. “I think you need to get some rest. I’ll take care of Sam for the night.”

“Okay, Dad,” I nodded. “And Dad?”

“Yes, son?”

I cleared my throat and walked to him. I felt my body tense, but I needed him to know. I wrapped my arms around his body. He tenderly hugged me in return. “I love you, Dad.”

“Oh, Edward … I love you more than words can ever describe,” he whispered, tightening his arms around me.

I took a breath, stepping back. “I know that you probably can’t help me, but can I get something to help me sleep?” I asked.

“I’ve got some Lorazepam,” he said, walking to his office. He gave me a pill and led me upstairs.

I thanked him, settling into the guest room. Before taking the medication, I sent an email to Rose, saying that I was taking a personal day. I also put in a call to my therapist, requesting an appointment. The last thing I did before going to sleep was to send Bella a text. I knew that she probably wouldn’t get until she turned her phone.

_I’m sorry, Bella, for what happened today. I wanted nothing more than to hold you and make it all go away. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Bella. I always will … even if we can’t weather this storm ~ Edward_

I frowned and felt my stomach lurch as I put the phone on the nightstand. I curled around a pillow, finding a stuffed animal in the sheets. I held the stuffed bear, with a green bow. It was left here by Katie. With a sigh, I tucked it into my arms as the sedative coursed through my veins, relaxing me and sending me into the dark abyss of slumber.

Too bad my sleep was anything but restful.

xx FFADS xx

The next morning, I had the anti-anxiety hangover. My head was throbbing and I was slow-moving. On top of that, my hands were killing me. I’d done some serious damage to them with my fight against a tree.

“You’re up,” Carlisle said, leaning against the door. Sam was sitting next to him with his tail wagging. “I just took this one for his morning constitutional.”

“Thanks for taking care of him, Dad,” I murmured. “Is Mom here?”

“No. She said she was going to spend the night with Bella. She called shortly after you passed out. Bella did need a mom and I think your mother is going to love up on her today. It’s my job to take care of you. Starting with your hands,” he said, releasing Sam from his leash. My dog hopped up onto the bed, snuggling next to me.

I pet behind Sam’s ears and he kissed my nose. I chuckled emotionlessly. “Let me shower first and then you can take care of this mess,” I said. He nodded, leaving the bedroom. I nuzzled Sam’s head and I went into the shower. Unwrapping my hands, I grimaced when I saw the deep cuts and bruised knuckles. I could barely do anything in my shower. It was an interesting experience, to say the least.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I walked downstairs, taking the proffered cup of coffee from my father. While I sipped the deliciousness that was Colombian roast, my dad examined my hands. “Better or worse today?” he asked.

“Worse,” I answered. “Stiff.”

“Are you certain you don’t want me to take you in to get an x-ray?” he pressed.

“I deserve this,” I argued. “My penance.”

“Edward, you do not deserve this. You didn’t deserve anything you had to deal with as a child,” he muttered. “Let me help you.”

“I know what a break feels like. This is just my stupidity,” I shrugged. “Not a break.”

He sighed, cleaning the scrapes and open cuts before putting some anti-bacterial salve onto the wounds. He wrapped my hands with some fresh gauze. “Stay again tonight, Edward. I think by tomorrow you can take care of your hands without my assistance,” he explained. “I’m also going to drive you to see your therapist.”

“I can go on my own, Dad,” I argued.

“I heard you last night, son,” he whispered. “Your nightmares came back and I could hear you screaming, crying.” My face flamed as I looked down at the table. I hadn’t had a nightmare since I’d met Bella. However, with what happened with James, my insecurities and repressed memories came rushing back with a vengeance. “Edward, don’t … I can see your shame and embarrassment.”

“I’m sorry if I kept you up,” I choked out, clenching my eyes closed. “Why is this hitting me so hard, Dad? Why am I such a mess?”

“Because the person you love the most was hurt, inadvertently, by your actions,” he explained gently. “You wanted to protect her. However, you were put in a difficult position because of your job.” He leaned forward and squeezed my shoulder. “Come on, son. Let me take you out for breakfast before your appointment.”

“Still can’t cook?” I quipped.

“I’ve lived fifty-six years without learning how to cook. I can microwave and I can order takeout. What else do I need?” he smirked. “There’s a greasy spoon with our name on it.”

He drove us to a diner near my therapist’s office. We spent the better part of an hour talking about what had happened at the office and how to better handle a situation, should it arise again. After breakfast, my therapist reiterated my father’s sentiments. We also talked about my anger management problem. It was decided that I see his partner, a psychiatrist. She had an opening and we were able to figure out some medications to help with my anxieties. We also left it open for me start a mood stabilizer. I didn’t want to be put on an anti-depressant until after we attempted some traditional therapies. However, an anti-anxiety medication was deemed necessary due to the injuries on my hands.

Once we were done with my appointment, my dad drove me to condo so I can get my laptop. By the time we got back to my parents’ place, my mother was home. She smiled at me, gesturing me to follow her. I gulped and we walked up to the deck. It was sunny outside. Spring had finally taken hold in Chicago. “How are your hands, Edward?” she asked, reaching over and rubbing her thumb over my gauze gloves.

“Okay, I guess,” I shrugged. “Dad redressed them for me. He said that he wants to check them again and give them time to air out before I get some work done.”

“Are you going in?” she pressed.

“No, I’m going to check emails and verify that James is staying home, adjusting to his suspension. I also need to type up an official letter in his file,” I grumbled. “Um, how’s Bella?”

“She’s better. She was shattered after what happened, but I did explain what happened and why you shut down,” she said. “She’s still upset, and needs some time. She also feels like she overreacted.”

“I think we both overreacted,” I sighed, sitting back and pulling up my feet on the chaise. “Does she hate me?”

“No, sweetheart. At first, she felt like you betrayed her, but since our discussion, she’s torn. She hates herself. Or at least, that’s what she said. Bella explained that she needs to come to grips with her reaction before she can face you,” Esme said, shifting closer to me and sliding her arm around my shoulders. “She’s pissed off at what James did to her, belittling her appearance and making her feel like an object. Your lack of empathy toward her amplified what he did. However, her temper flared and she snapped before she could truly understand what happened.”

I nodded, trying to understand what my mom was saying. I had shut down in order to get through my meeting with James. I couldn’t be Bella’s Edward. I had to be the asshole and that was a mistake. Hindsight, as they say, twenty-twenty.

“I can see the hamster wheel turning, Edward,” Esme breathed. “This was a perfect storm of bullshit.”

I snorted. “You never swear.”

“I swear when it’s necessary. What happened yesterday was not your fault, nor Bella’s. It fell all on James and his uncaring, disgusting words,” Esme said. “But it was bullshit. I hope that you gave James a piece of your mind.”

“I had maintain my professional façade,” I grumbled. “What I wanted to do was murder him and dance over his fucking corpse. That wasn’t exactly a viable option. So, I took away his paycheck for a week, but demanded he work … remotely.”

“Is that legal?”

“I told him that he was suspended, but he still had to maintain his productivity. His team should not have to be punished for his inability to act appropriately in an office setting,” I smirked. “He’s also on probation and one more toe out of line and he’s out.”

“Good,” Esme smirked evilly. “Hopefully, he’ll make that poor decision soon and you can hire someone who is a better suited for your company. Now, tell me about you. I focused on Bella last night. I want to provide my son with some comfort and love … How are you?”

I spent the afternoon talking to my mom. It was the longest conversation we’d had in our entire relationship. It also gave me some solace and understanding to hear a woman’s take on what had happened. As weird as it sounded, the situation that happened between me and Bella had become the impetus to encourage a deeper relationship with my parents. I’d turned to them when I was lost, trusting them with my emotions and my healing.

I also told both of them that I loved them.

It only took twenty fucking years.

We went inside when the sun dipped behind the buildings. My mom gave the tightest hug. For the first time in my life, I didn’t freak out and I wanted to feel her arms around me. I clung to her, relishing in her physical comfort. After our hug, my mom asked if she could make my favorite meal. I sheepishly nodded and she encouraged me to take a nap. With another hug, I decided to take her up on that. I stripped out of my jeans and hoodie, curling up under the covers. Sam hopped up onto the bed, his tail thumping on the mattress. “You think you’re cute,” I sighed. “You get away with it when you’re with Little One. Now, you think it’s okay to do it with me?”

Sam gave me a low woof, putting his head on my hand. I tickled under his chin and smiled. “You can stay, Sam. Such a good boy.” He licked my nose before plopping his head back down onto the mattress. I barely took a breath before I fell asleep, exhausted from the emotions of the day and lack of sleep from the night before.

I woke up a few hours later to my phone vibrating on the nightstand, along with the salivating aroma of my mom’s braised pork chops. I swiped it, seeing a message from Emmett.

 _I saw that you weren’t in today. I hope that everything’s alright. I know that yesterday sucked for both you and Bella. Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that James did_ NOT _come in. He did work, but it wasn’t up to his usual work. I’m going to keep track of what he’s doing and submit a report to Rose upon his return. If we could meet to discuss the possibility of me finding a new graphic designer? Would tomorrow work? ~ Emmett_

I tapped out my response. _I have a meeting in the morning, but I’m available tomorrow afternoon, after lunch. Thank you for letting me know. I was going to follow up on the incident from yesterday, but … you’re right. Yesterday did suck for both me and Bella. Anyhow, let me know if meeting after lunch will work for you. See you tomorrow ~ Edward_

I got dressed, sliding my phone into hoodie pocket, and removed my bandages, grimacing at the damage to my hands. With a shake of my head, I got Sam out of the bed and went downstairs. My dad checked my injuries, telling me to keep the bandages.

When dinner was done, I did some work and replied to emails. As I was doing that, my phone vibrated again on the table. It was charging on my computer. My heart jumped when I saw Bella’s name, but sad when I noticed she texted me.

_Edward ~ I’m sorry for my reaction yesterday. I’m still just trying to come to grips with what happened, but your mom helped me understand why you acted how you did. I love you and always will. I just need some more time. I just wanted you to know that I’m so sorry for my harsh reaction. I hope you can, in time, forgive me. I’ll call you tomorrow ~ Bella_

I picked up my phone, holding it with shaking hands. It took me a few moments to respond, without sounding too disappointed in the text and not a phone call.

_Angel, take all the time you need. When you’re ready, we can talk about what happened and I can apologize for my behavior, as well. I was afraid you’d hate me …_

_I don’t hate you, Edward. I hate myself at the moment ~ Bella_

_Join the club :-( ~ Edward_

_Aren’t we a pair? Sigh … ~ Bella_

The dots at the bottomed danced as she continued typing. I held onto my phone like a talisman.

_Look, I just wanted to let you know that I’m so sorry. I’m still an emotional wreck. After your mom left, and I took Katie to preschool and daycare, I went to see my therapist to get another perspective. To be honest, I’m just drained. Katie’s asleep and I’m probably going to do the same._

_Get some rest, angel. I’m not going anywhere. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what happened yesterday. I shouldn’t have been so … cold. You have every reason to be upset with me and there’s nothing to forgive for your reaction. I deserved it and more ~ Edward_

_We have a lot to talk about, Grinch (and I mean that affectionately). Just not over text and not tonight. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow ~ Bella_

_I love you, too. Sleep well, angel ~ Edward_

She sent me an emoji and our conversation ended. I felt a bit more at ease after texting with her. It wasn’t the same as talking to her, but it was better than nothing. With a small smile, I went back to answering emails. Regardless of the drama, I had slacked off in my work and I couldn’t ignore what needed to be done.

Back to the grind.

xx FFADS xx

The next day I went to work and caught up on everything I missed from the day before. I also submitted my final report to Rose for James’ file. I was waiting for Emmett to come in when Alice came into my office. Her face was pinched and I prepared for her ire. However, her expression softened when she saw my hands. I quickly hid them under my desk. “What can I do for you, Alice?”

“I was going to rip you a new asshole, but it appears that you did that yourself,” she muttered. “What happened?”

“Did Bella tell you?” I asked.

“No, not really. She was really upset, but she wouldn’t talk about it before she left or when I dropped off Katie after work,” Alice explained. “I just hated to see her so … broken.”

“Alice, I appreciate your loyalty to Bella. I’m grateful she has you, but what happened between us was not something between employer and employee. It was a relationship issue,” I explained. “So, as much as you want to rip me a new asshole, it’s not your place since it’s not a MAC issue.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “Have you spoken to her?”

“By text, last night,” I said. “Look, I have a lot of stuff I need to get done since I was off yesterday.”

“Are you okay?”

I shrugged, allowing some of my exhaustion to appear on my face. “I don’t know and probably won’t know until Bella and I have a conversation. A _real_ conversation,” I answered.

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’m sorry for coming in here, guns blazing. I have a meeting with Victoria. Bella was supposed to take care of it, but …” She stood up and smoothed her shirt. “I’ll see you later, Edward.”

“Bye, Alice,” I replied.

She left and about ten minutes later, Emmett came into my office. He reported on James’ progress and it was seemingly better. After some discussion, we decided to table the possibility of hiring a new graphic designer. I hated to do that, but we had to follow the rule book.

Emmett left and I worked until my cell phone rang. I gulped when I saw Bella’s name. I slid my finger across the screen, holding the phone to my ear. “Hello?” I said.

“Hey, Edward,” she murmured. “You sound as good as I do.”

“I can imagine,” I chuckled emotionlessly.

“Um, Cynthia is taking Katie, along with her girls, to some movie and offered to keep her overnight. If you want to come over, we can finally put this behind us and move forward,” she said. “Give us a chance to … I don’t know … scream at each other, rage, cry or whatever.”

“Okay,” I frowned. “What time do you want me there?”

“I’m picking up Katie in a little bit and Cynthia is stopping by around five,” Bella explained. “So, any time after then?”

“I’ll be there,” I said. “Love you, Bella.”

“Love you, too, Edward,” she murmured.

The rest of the afternoon dragged something awful as I finished out my day. Thankfully, I got caught up with my work and I didn’t feel so guilty about taking the previous day off. When I left, I swung by a local flower shop, picking a lovely bouquet of white and cream flowers for Bella. I was almost tempted to pick up some food, too, but decided against it since I wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to go.

Parking the car around the corner since there was no parking on her street, I walked to her brownstone. Shifting on my feet, I rang the doorbell. Bella opened the door. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of my pilfered shirts. I handed the bouquet of flowers with a sheepish grin.

“You didn’t need to get me flowers,” she murmured, stepping aside and letting me in. “If anyone needed to get flowers … it’s you.”

“As much as I like flowers, I think I’ll just give them to you,” I chuckled.

“I’ll put these into some water,” she muttered, walking into the kitchen and searching for a vase. She found one, but it was on a high shelf. Presumably, put up there by me. Stepping behind her, I plucked it from the shelf and she gasped. “Edward … your hands …”

I handed her the vase, stepping back and finding the floor to be very interesting. “I felt awful about what happened and I was upset at how I hurt you. This was my temper exploding and my penance.”

Bella’s face crumpled and she put the vase and flowers down, running to me. Her arms were thrown around my neck as she cried. I slid my arms around her waist as my knees buckled. I cradled her in my embrace as I felt tears fall onto my cheeks. “I’m sorry, Bella. I’m so sorry,” I whispered. “I should have …”

“No, I shouldn’t have been such a bitch,” she sobbed.

I pulled back, wiping her tears away. “Please, angel,” I breathed. “I was the one who was wrong. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I was so focused on punishing James and not _murdering_ him that I shut down.”

“And this is the result of you shutting down,” she frowned, picking up my bruised and battered hands, kissing my knuckles. “Why? Why would you do this?”

“Because I hurt you,” I said simply. “I was so angry at myself … it was either beat the shit out of James or beat the shit out of a tree. The tree seemed like a logical choice and less likely to press charges.”

“Not funny, Edward,” she snapped. “I should have reacted less like a girlfriend and more like an employee. Would you have hugged me or whatever if it were Rose, or Alice, or Sue?”

“More than likely not,” I answered. “It could have been misconstrued as continued sexual harassment.”

“Right,” she sighed. “Why are we on the floor?”

“I have no idea,” I snorted. I stood up, bringing Bella with me.

“Okay, let me put these flowers in some water and … are you hungry?” she asked. I nodded as my stomach gave a nasty snarl. “I’ll order some pizza and we can talk some more.”

After she put the flowers in the water and ordered some pizza, we sat down on the couch. We talked about what happened with James and how we could, if in a similar situation, handle things better. After eating dinner, words of apology were shared and we cuddled with each other. I was finally able to give her the comfort I wanted to that afternoon. As we sat on the couch, our bodies intertwined, she sighed. “Do you forgive me for being such a bitch?”

“Do you forgive me for being a grinch?” I countered.

“Always,” she breathed.

“There’s nothing to forgive. It was an untenable situation and hopefully, we won’t be placed in a situation like that again,” I murmured, brushing her curls away from her face. “But, I think we have the tools to successfully navigate it if we do.”

“We just need to talk to each other,” she said, yawning.

“I should go, angel. You’re exhausted,” I said, kissing her forehead.

“No, stay,” she begged. “I sleep better with you.”

“Sam’s at home and I didn’t want to assume that we’d be … or … I don’t know,” I babbled, kissing her forehead.

“Well, shit,” she grumbled. “You can always get Sam and come back?”

“Tempting, angel,” I said, gliding my fingers along her cheek.

“You’re going to leave,” she pouted. I nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you go, if you come with me and Katie to the zoo for her field trip next Friday. I volunteered to chaperone. I’d rather have another adult with me. Someone I can trust. They tried to partner me with Senna, who hates my guts.”

“Spending the day with you, the Little One and a bunch other little ankle biters? Sounds like a dream come true,” I deadpanned.

“Edward,” she huffed. “Please?”

“Okay, okay,” I smiled, kissing her. “Are we okay?”

“We’re okay, Edward,” she whispered, kissing my bruised hands before brushing her lips with mine. “Love you …”

“Love you more,” I breathed, hugging her to my body and hating that I was forcing myself to leave.

“You _can_ stay,” she giggled.

“I’m going. Perhaps, tomorrow, we can do something with Katie?” I asked, standing up and giving her a sweet smile.

“We’d both like that,” she responded, sliding her arms around my waist. “Call me when you get home?”

I nodded and kissed her again, wrenching myself from her arms. As I walked to my car, I knew that going home was the wise decision. We were both too emotionally wrecked and we needed time to heal. I also needed time to serve my penance … to be punished for hurting her.

Bella did not need forgiveness. She had every right to be upset.

She also said that she forgave me.

I just didn’t forgive myself and probably wouldn’t for some time.

If ever …

**A/N: I had every intention of getting to the zoo trip and the Memorial Day barbecue, but this chapter got away from me, to be honest. So, that’s coming up with the next chapter.**

**Edward needed a lot help in this chapter. His insecurities and self-loathing came out in full force. He’s been making some great strides, but he is, at the heart of it all, a shattered human who is finally healing after years of abuse as a child and teenager. He opened his heart to Bella, but when he hit a bump in the road? He just shut down.**

**Was it right? No. Was it his usual coping mechanism? Yes.**

**Bella didn’t help, either. However, she had her own reasons for reacting. She had been harassed by the douche-canoe.**

**Anyhow, thank you for reading and reviewing. See you on the flipside!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: None of this mine, nor do I claim to be Stephenie Meyer. I just like to dabble in the playground that she created with Bella, Edward and her _Twilight_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I had every intention of getting to the zoo trip and the Memorial Day barbecue, but the previous chapter got away from me, to be honest. So, that’s coming up with this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**_Bella_ **

Ever since the situation with James, Edward had been … I don’t know. It was like he was punishing himself for hurting me. When he came over for the first time, his hands were so bruised and scratched up. Esme had told me that he had hurt himself, but the damage to his knuckles and hands was more than just hurting himself.

It broke my heart.

It did more than that … it shattered me. To see that he needed to punish himself in order to find some sort of penance.

Each time I tried to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, he insisted that it was either the tree that received his ire or James. Granted, I’m glad that he didn’t beat the shit out of James, but abhorred the fact that he beat the shit out of his own hands.

_My poor Grinch._

We came to an understanding that night and we’d forgiven each other. However, I doubted that he forgave himself. Or, if he did, it would be some time before he felt redeemed.

“Bella? Can I wear my overalls today?” Katie chirped, hopping onto my unmade bed.

“Sure, Kit Kat,” I answered, giving her a smile.

“Can you also braid my hair?” she asked, bouncing on the mattress.

I checked the clock, nodding. “We should have enough time. Edward will be here in a half hour.”

“Kay,” she chirped. She bounded out of my room, singing happily.

I put on some sunscreen and finished putting on my makeup, tossing my hair into a low ponytail. I walked back into my bedroom, double checking my backpack. I had the obvious items inside like cell my phone, wallet and such. I also added a small first aid kit, a spare set of clothes for Katie in case she had an accident or some major food catastrophe, and a small bag that my mom called her emergency kidlet pack. It was filled with toys, markers, books and snacks. She always had it stuffed in her purse. I think she had one for me when I was a kid, but nowhere near as insane as the kidlet pack she assembled for Katie.

Then again, Katie couldn’t sit still to save her life. She always needed to be doing something or fussing on my phone. Me? I was content reading a book. Katie needed everything under the sun to keep her mind occupied.

Stuffing the kidlet pack in my bag, I went downstairs and packed lunches for Katie, Edward and me. I used another insulated bag that Edward would carry. As I was putting in the cold packs, Katie skipped down, holding her brush, a bottle of detangler and a couple of hair ties. She sat down at the kitchen counter, eating the breakfast I laid out for her. Spraying her hair with the detangler, I brushed her hair and quickly braided it into a single Dutch braid. I attached the hair tie to the end, adding a matching bow. “Too tight?”

“Nope. It feels good,” Katie answered, her mouth full of bagel. The doorbell rang and she wriggled on the stool. “Can I get that?”

“Yeah, Kit Kat,” I chuckled, watching her dart to the foyer. I shook my head, frowning slightly that Edward was not using his key. I listened to her prattle to him, dragging him into the kitchen before darting upstairs to grab her jacket and going to the bathroom. “Good morning, Edward.”

He grinned crookedly, leaning forward to kiss me. I slid my arms around his waist and snuggled in his embrace. “Sleep well, angel?” he asked. I nodded. “You ready for today?”

“As ready as I’m going to be,” I chuckled. “I’m just grateful that you’re coming with me. I did not want to be partnered with Senna. Tia and Katie are still friendly, but their play dates are few and far between because of what happened at Katie’s birthday.” I sighed, taking a sip of coffee. “I guess with friends like that, who needs enemies?”

“Good point, but I didn’t help much, either. I did give her grief,” he said. With a sigh, he stepped to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I chuckled as I saw him wrinkle his nose.

“What’s wrong, Edward?” I asked.

“I’m looking forward to the trip, but not riding on a school bus,” he replied grumpily. 

“Do you get motion sickness?” I asked, arching a brow at him.

“Not motion sickness. I’m too tall for the seats,” he quipped. “You know? I’m over six feet tall and those seats were built for people who are Katie-sized. There’s a reason I call her Little One. Though, it would work for you, too. You’re pretty tiny, too.”

“My mom was pretty petite,” I said, showing him a picture on my phone. “She was about my height, but with a few more curves. Obviously, since she had two children.”

“You look like her, but your coloring is not the same,” he murmured. “Her hair is more blonde, with darker skin.”

“I have my mother’s features but my dad’s coloring. He had dark hair, dark eyes,” I explained. “I’d have to search for a picture of Charlie. They’re buried in boxes in the garage. We should get going, though. We need to sign in at the office at Katie’s preschool.” He nodded, kissing me again. “Kit Kat! Let’s go. Shake your caboose!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Katie sang, running down the stairs with her jacket on.

“Go with Edward into the car. I’ll be right out, Kit Kat,” I said, handing Edward the lunch box with our food. I picked up my back pack, locking up the door. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses, jogging down the steps and sliding into the passenger seat of Edward’s SUV. When I was buckled, Edward started the car and drove us to my sister’s preschool. Edward parked the car. We walked inside, where Edward and I signed in before going to Katie’s classroom.

When we arrived at the classroom, her teacher greeted me happily. She handed me a list of responsibilities, which included the group of four children who would be in our care. I was surprised to see Tia’s name, but didn’t see Senna.

“Bella, Tia’s in our group,” Katie chirped.

“I can see that,” I grinned. “We also have Brayden and Liam in our group, too.”

“We sit in a pod together,” Tia said. “Do you want to see, Miss Bella?” Without waiting for an answer, she dragged me to a tiny table with four chairs. Their names were on name plates, taped on the laminate wood. “I sit right next to Katie and I love it. She’s my best friend.”

“That’s awesome, Tia,” I said. I blinked over to Edward, who was with Katie and two little boys. Brayden had deep skin with curls and the bluest eyes I’d ever seen. Liam looked a lot like Edward, with pale skin and red hair. “How are Brayden and Liam?”

“Brayden is funny. He likes to tell knock-knock jokes. Liam is shy,” Tia answered. “I’m so glad you’re our chaperone, Miss Bella. Mommy was supposed to come, but she didn’t want to do it. I don’t know why.”

“Hmmmm,” I acknowledged. “Do you have your lunch, Tia?”

“I already gave it to Mr. Edward,” she answered.

“Okay, everyone,” said Katie’s teacher, Miss Burnham. “We’re going to load up the buses soon. Chaperones, you’re going to watch the students within their pods. On the paperwork you received from me or from Miss Hood, we’ve included our cell phone numbers. If something happens, please contact us immediately. The morning class will be on bus one with me. The afternoon class will be on bus two with Miss Hood.”

“Should we call our bus leader?” asked a petite blonde woman.

“Yes, that would be great,” Miss Burnham grinned. “We’re partnered up with a staff member from the preschool and a parent. So, if something does occur, we can come to you.” She checked her cell phone with a sigh. “The buses are here. My class, can you please follow Miss Bella out to the bus? Miss Bella, can you wave?”

I held up my hand, blushing furiously. _Why_ _me? Why did she have to point me out?_ A teaching assistant gestured to me and led me the buses with Edward and our group of students. The other parent chaperones followed me onto the bus. Katie and Tia sat with me on the bus. Edward was across the aisle from me with the boys.

Miss Burnham got onto the bus with a cheery grin. “Okay, everyone,” she said. “Let me take attendance. When I say your name, say here.” She quickly went through her list and sat down in the seat in front of me. “We’re good to go … once we get the thumbs up from Miss Hood.”

“Are you okay, Miss Burnham?” I asked. “You seem … anxious.”

“This is my first field trip I’ve scheduled, planned from beginning to end. I just hope that it goes okay,” she breathed, giving me a nervous look.

“You’ve got this, Miss Burnham,” I smiled. “You’re organized and you couldn’t ask for a beautiful day.”

“I was freaking out,” she giggled. “The weather was calling for rain. All day. But, when the front moved further south … I did a dance of absolute joy in my apartment. The weather gods were listening to my prayers.” She gave me a grateful look. “Thank you for asking, Miss Bella.”

The bus driver looked back at Miss Burnham, barking that the other bus was ready to go. With another cheery smile, the bus turned over and pulled away from the curb. The drive was long and the bus was loud. The kids were clearly excited. Around an hour after we left, the bus was parked and Miss Burnham went over the plan. We were partnered with another parent chaperone, creating groups of eight of children and in our case, four adults, since we were with Miss Burnham and a teacher’s assistant.

We entered the zoo, taking pictures in front of the fountain and on the life-sized bronzed lions. The four kids in our pod were on the back of the lion while the teacher’s assistant took our photo using my phone. We did the same for Miss Burnham’s group before heading to the ape house first. A zoo keeper greeted us, sharing information about the different monkey and apes within the exhibit. He was patient and kind as he answered random questions, that only four and five year old children could ask.

When we finished in the ape house, we walked around to see the other animals within their pens. Another zoo keeper was standing outside the giraffe pen, holding a bucket with food. She asked if anyone was brave enough to feed a giraffe. None of the children, but Edward raised his hand. The zoo keeper handed him the food and told him what to do. Katie, and the rest of the group watched with rapt attention as a giraffe approached Edward and took the proffered snack.

“Can I try?” Liam asked, his voice barely a whisper as he tugged on my hand. “With Mr. Edward?”

“We’ve got a brave young man,” I smiled. “But, he wants to have Mr. Edward help.”

“Sure thing, champ,” the zoo keeper grinned.

“Come here, Liam,” Edward said, crouching down. Liam walked over to him, taking his hand. He explained what he did and Liam nodded with a wide smile on his face. The zoo keeper handed Liam the food and Edward picked him up. The giraffe took the snack from Liam’s hand and he gasped happily. Edward put him down, holding out his hand for a high five. Liam smacked it with a triumphant look on his face. “You did awesome, little man.”

“Anyone else?” asked the zoo keeper.

Hands shot up and one by one, each kid in our group fed the giraffe. However, the giraffe’s snack made them all hungry and we settled at a set of picnic tables to have a snack, followed by a trip to the bathroom. Edward took the boys while Miss Burnham stayed at the table while I rotated the girls with the assistant.

We went to the lizard next where the boys were enthralled by the lizards, snacks and creepy-crawlies. Katie was squicked out, hiding behind my back as Edward was draped in a python. I was freaking out, but I knew he’d be fine.

We met up with the rest of the groups at the food court. Lunch was spent eating and taking them to the bathroom. I was off the hook since I handled the first bathroom break. Edward was not since he was one of three male chaperones. Once lunch was done, we separated again and this time we went to see the polar bears and penguins.

A couple of hours later, we loaded back on the bus. Katie was zonked out in Edward’s arms while Tia was snoring against me. The boys were sitting with Miss Burnham. The drive back was longer than the drive there. It also didn’t help that it was warm on the bus, giving it a certain foul odor. Upon our arrival back to the school, I was so grateful that we were off that damned bus. I was not grateful to see a cranky Senna, glowering at me as I carried her daughter.

“Hurricane Senna,” Edward snorted as he adjusted Katie in his arms. “Brace for impact.”

“Kill her with kindness,” I sighed, walking over to her. “Hi, Senna.”

“I didn’t know that you were my daughter’s chaperone,” she said snidely. “I should have agreed to go. That way I’d know that my child would get the attention she needed.”

“She was fine, Senna,” I smiled. “I even have some cute photos that I can send to you. All of the kids fed a giraffe …”

“That won’t be necessary,” Senna retorted sharply. “I’ll take Tia.” I handed her over. With a huff, she stomped away to her Range Rover. She gave me a harsh glare as got into the driver’s seat.

“Pleasant woman,” Edward shrugged, leading us to his SUV.

“I didn’t slap her,” I deadpanned, watching as he buckled Katie into her booster. “That’s a positive.”

“Even if you did, I’d bail you out,” Edward quipped, sliding into the driver’s seat with a yawn.

“That’s love,” I giggled, giving him a smirk.

“It is, angel,” he chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot. We waved at Miss Burnham as we left. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to even think about cooking. I’m bushed.”

“Hmmm, same,” I murmured. “I think a nap is in the books.” I waved vaguely toward my home. “Home, Crandel.”

“Yes, miss,” he retorted in an awful English accent, making me devolve into hysterics. “You’re slap happy, Bella. Let’s get you and the little one home.” I gave him a grateful smile as he expertly navigated through the traffic. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, Edward was parking on the street a few spots from my brownstone. “I was afraid I’d have to carry both of my sleeping beauties.” He lifted Katie into his arms, cradling her against his body.

“I’m up,” I mumbled, getting out of the car and balancing my bag on my shoulder. I took the insulated lunch bag from Edward, walking inside my home. Edward carried Katie up to her room. I put the bags on the couch, following him. I took off her shoes and tugged on his hand to encourage him to lay down with me. He smiled, falling onto the bed with me. I snuggled into his arms and within a breath, was down for the count.

xx FFADS xx

A week later, I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch while I read something on my phone. Emmett came in, plopping down across from me. “Hey, Bells,” he said.

I looked up at him and his icy blue eyes looked troubled. “What is it?” I asked.

“Why do you think that something’s wrong?” he asked defensively.

“You’re like an open book, Emmett,” I snorted. “You look guilty, like when you washed Rose’s favorite silk blouse.”

“She’s still pissed about that,” he grumbled.

“It wasn’t even my blouse and I’m pissed,” I snickered. “Seriously, what’s up?”

“Okay, so my team got this huge advertising campaign. We’re all jazzed and it’s a lucrative client. It’s a new clothing line that is all about body inclusivity that’s aligned with a couple of cosmetics companies, including New Moon cosmetics. It’s like an affordable, but exclusive clothes for everyone in funky designs and unique colors at an affordable price.”

“Yeah, Victoria mentioned it to me,” I smiled. “It’s a great collaboration and the clothes that I’ve seen are totally adorable.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Well, here’s the situation. Like the companies, we also need to collaborate. Since you’re the senior advertising exec for the New Moon campaign, you’re the point person. Um, it was James who landed this client …”

“No, Emmett,” I shook my head. “I’ve avoided working with him. Hell, I can’t even be in the same room as him.”

“Bella, he promises to be on his best behavior. You can even bring a chaperone,” Emmett wheedled. I shot him a glower. “Seriously, Bells, this could bring in over a million dollars into the firm and we can expand our teams. You could get your own team.”

“I don’t want to sell my soul to the devil in order to get that, Emmett,” I snapped. “And, if things go as well as you are saying, it would be a permanent position. I do not want to work with him. James is a tool.”

“Don’t make me pull rank, Bella,” he sighed. I scowled at him. “You have a brilliant mind, Bella. I know that James is a douche, but I think with your minds combined, the campaign will be awesome. Please?”

I pinched my nose, shoving my tray away from me. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my anger that was bubbling just underneath my skin. “If he crosses any line …”

“I’ll throw him out on his ass in a heartbeat,” Emmett said, holding his hand up like a scout. “Hell, I’ll even get him arrested if he tries to do something with you. Bells, James is well aware that he’s on very thin ice. He crossed a line when he … that day. You know?”

“But, will he learn?” I pressed. “Emmett, you so owe me.”

“I know, Bella. I knew that it would be … it’s going to be a challenge for you. In the long run, though, just think of the notoriety,” he smirked.

“That will mean bupkes if I’m in jail for murdering him, Emmett,” I deadpanned, tossing a cherry tomato at him from my salad. He caught it deftly, giving me a smirk. “Seriously, Em. One. Toe. Out. Of. Line … and I’m done.”

“Understood, Bells,” he said, hugging me. He looked at me expectantly.

“What?”

“Um, we’re meeting now. Alice told me that you were free this afternoon, only working on fine-tuning some campaigns and tweaking websites. David will do that and you’re with me and James for a brainstorming session.”

I gave him a glower and he grinned sheepishly. “You owe me, Emmett McCarty. Big. Huge. Ginormous!”

“Free babysitting?” he suggested, holding out his hand. “I’d love to hang out with the munchkin.”

“Oh, you are. Five free babysitting days,” I bartered, swiping his hand away as I stood up. “With the freedom to negotiate for more if James is extra douchebaggy.”

“Deal,” he nodded, picking up my tray. “You might want to grab your computer and tablet. We’re meeting in the small conference room.”

“I’ll meet you there,” I sighed, walking to my office to pick up my laptop and tablet. I also grabbed the file for New Moon Cosmetics before making my way to the small conference room. Inside, I saw James along with an elegant Asian woman with sleek black hair and flawless skin. On a computer screen, there was a handsome man with a friendly smile. He looked related to the woman. Emmett was talking to the woman and James was typing something on his computer.

“Jane, this is the representative for Victoria and New Moon Cosmetics,” Emmett said cheerfully. “Jane Yorkie, this is Bella Swan.”

I plastered on a smile, holding out my hand. “Nice to meet you, Jane.”

“Victoria has done nothing but sing your praises,” Jane breathed. “The work you did for her brand? Exquisite, elegant, understated and amazing. When I heard that you were at the same agency that I hired for my company, I knew that I’d have to work with you.”

I shot Emmett a look and his face turned bright red in embarrassment. “Why don’t we have a seat?” he said, gesturing to the table. “Bella, on the computer screen, we have Jane’s brother, Eric.”

“Hello, Eric,” I grinned.

“My brother is the fashionista. I’m the brains,” Jane said with a coy grin. “He wanted to collaborate with other companies but wasn’t sure how to do it.”

“It wasn’t all your idea,” Eric teased on the computer screen with a deep voice and wide grin. “It was our lunch with Victoria that got this ball rolling. She is right about me being the fashionista. So are you, Miss Bella.”

“This is all thanks to my friend and boss, Alice,” I smiled. “I’ll let her know that you approve of her style.”

“Perhaps Bella and Alice would be interested in being a part of the campaign,” James said. “You wanted to include all body types. Tall, short, fat, thin, athletic, curvy …”

“Would you consider it, Bella?” Jane asked.

“My strength is behind the camera and at the computer. I’m not a model. However, we’re more than willing to find amazing models,” I responded, giving her a tight smile. “Now, I’m assuming the makeup being used for the shoots will be from the New Moon cosmetics line?”

“From the late summer collection,” Eric said. “Such rich, beautiful colors that are in line with our designs.”

“We obviously need to work quickly if we want to have these ready to go for early July,” James said, looking at tablet. “Bella, I sent you a copy of the timeline.”

“Thank you,” I said cordially, gulping down a gasp when I saw how tight the timeline was.

“I can see you panicking, Bella,” Emmett sighed.

“I know we’re cutting it close, but we didn’t get the go-ahead with our investors until late last week,” Jane explained.

“We’ll make it work,” James grinned, looking like a used-car salesman. “Let’s try to figure it out the best way to make it happen.”

The meeting was, shockingly, productive and James had some really great ideas. Douchebag, or not, he was a brilliant graphic designer and an amazing time manager. With his connections, we got models and a location for the photoshoots we needed. I worked my magic to get makeup artists, hair stylists and photographers. The shoot was going to take place at Lincoln Park, in and around the conservatory over the course of two days the week after Memorial Day.

By late evening, Jane left the office, relieved that we’d be able to meet her tight deadline. Emmett walked her to the elevator while I was writing out my to-do list on my tablet. James was typing on his laptop. He cleared his throat. “You did really great today, Bella,” he said. “A ton of great ideas and …”

“Thank you,” I responded curtly. “I was only informed about this moments before the meeting.”

“Look, I know you don’t like me,” James sighed.

“That’s putting it mildly,” I muttered under my breath.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you. It was wrong,” he grumbled. “However, we need to work together for this client. It’s obvious that you’re smart and you know what you’re doing. Can we call a truce? You can go back to hating me after the campaign is completed.”

“James, we’ll work together, but I will always hate you,” I snapped. “That apology was lackluster, at best. Did you not learn _anything_?”

“Okay, okay,” he growled, clearly agitated at my ire.

“Now, if you excuse me. I have to go pick up my sister,” I said, picking up my laptop and tablet. I didn’t wait for him to respond, striding out of the conference room. Emmett gave me a look as I made my way through the office. I shook my head. I’d talk to him later. Loading up my belongings into my messenger bag, I went down to the parking garage and slid into my car. I turned it over, backing out of my spot. By the time I arrived at the day care center, I’d calmed down significantly.

I drove us back to the house, listening to Katie prattle on about how Tia wouldn’t talk to her anymore. It appeared that Senna had spread her poison of me to her daughter, who took it out on my sister. I tried to put Katie at ease, explaining that sometimes friendships just drift apart.

But Katie was five.

She didn’t understand that Tia’s sudden change of heart didn’t come from friends drifting apart. It was Senna’s anger toward me and Edward that caused the rift in their relationship.

I was a bigger person and I tried to be friendly to Senna, regardless of her feelings toward me.

I gave Katie a bath and read her a story. When she was down for the count, I kissed her forehead and padded back down the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine, plopping down on the couch. I took a few breaths. I leaned my head back against the couch, groaning when my cell phone rang. I didn’t want to talk anyone. I was emotionally and mentally wrecked, thanks to my meeting with Jane, Eric, Emmett and James. Swiping my phone, I cocked a half smile when I saw Edward’s name. “Hey, Grinch,” I answered tiredly.

“I just got off the phone with Emmett. I could strangle him,” he growled.

“That’s a little hard for you to do in Los Angeles,” I quipped. “I can handle James. I made it abundantly clear that I hated him, but I wouldn’t let that hatred affect my work.”

“This is true, but I’m still pissed at him, angel,” he sighed. “Emmett knew what James did and he still pushed it.”

“It wasn’t Emmett. I think it was more Victoria,” I shrugged. “She’s friends with the owner of the company, Jane Yorkie.”

“Victoria … she adores you,” Edward chuckled.

“I know that,” I sighed. “It’s just … I really hate James. He had a lot of good ideas and was able bang out a timeline for this campaign. I also like Jane and Eric. They’re brilliant and have a wonderful product. Hell, I’d even purchase from them, even if we weren’t creating the advertisements for their clothing line.” I kicked up my feet. “How’s your trip?”

“I’m eager to get home. I’m not a fan of Los Angeles,” he grumbled. “Too much traffic, too much smog, and too many people who are extraordinarily fake.”

“What about the clients?” I asked.

“Out of the four that were interested in our company, two were a hit. The third is on the fence and the fourth one is … no. Just no,” he groaned. “The only positive was being able to spend time with Sue and her team.”

“I bet you’re eager to fly home tomorrow, yeah?”

“Very much, angel,” he sighed. “I just checked into my flight and I verified the car service for tomorrow morning. I was supposed to go to some party, but I bugged out. I would rather talk to you than be in some frou-frou bar, drinking some overpriced drinks and being social. After the day of meetings I had, calling you was more important.”

We talked for a half hour before I began yawning. We said our goodbyes and our I love you’s before hanging up. I felt infinitely better after talking to him. I still wasn’t happy that I had to work with James, but knowing that it had an ending date was a good thing. That was the only thing that gave me solace as I drifted off to sleep.

xx FFADS xx

“Bella, I’m so excited! A barbecue!” Katie sang as she bounced around the kitchen. “Will Addy and Kamryn be there? What about Seth and Leah?”

“They’ll all be there, along with some of the kids from the Halloween party,” I smiled, putting a lid on the pasta salad I was bringing to the barbecue that Edward had arranged for the staff. He was picking us up in ten minutes to drive us to Oak Street Beach. He’d rented out the local bar and grill, along with the space on the waterfront. “You need sunscreen, Kit Kat.”

“Can’t we just wait until we get there?” she whined.

“Katherine,” I said, arching a brow. “We don’t have to go. I can just give Edward this pasta salad and we’ll stay home.”

“Sorry,” she pouted.

“Go get the sunscreen from my bathroom. I’ll spray you down,” I said, putting the pasta salad in the same insulated bag from the field trip. She ran up the stairs, returning with the sunscreen. I sprayed it on her pale skin and tossed it into the pocket of bag.

A few moments later, Edward let himself inside. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a polo shirt. Shoved up in his hair were a pair of sunglasses. “Hi, Edward,” Katie chirped, wrapping her arms around his legs. “Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s staying home, Little One,” he grinned, ruffling her hair. “It’s going to be a long day.” I walked over to him, kissing his lips. “You look beautiful, angel. I really like this dress.”

“Thank you,” I murmured, blushing. “Are you ready for today?”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he answered, giving me a crooked smile. He blinked back at Katie, who was watching television in the living room. “Before? An event like this would leave me quaking in my sneakers. Being social and friendly? I’d rather get a root canal without the Novocain. Now? I’m eager to spend time with everyone.”

“Everyone?” I quipped, arching a brow as I slid on my sunglasses.

“Well, not James. I was shocked when he RSVPed that he was coming,” he snorted. Checking his watch, he sighed. “We do need to get going. What are you bringing?”

“That bag and Kit Kat,” I answered, slinging my purse over my shoulders. Edward picked up the bag with the pasta salad while I wrangled up my sister. We left my brownstone, driving to Oak Street Beach. Edward parked the car at bar and grill. The owner shook his hand and they spoke briefly while Katie looked longingly at the sand. “What is it, Katie?”

“Can I go into the water?” she asked, pouting adorably.

“Not yet, Katie. It’s too cold and we have to buy a new bathing suit for you. You’re growing like a weed,” I replied. “You can put your toes in the water, but you can’t get soaked.”

“Okay,” she grumbled, but squealed when she saw Addy and Kamryn. “Can I?”

“Go ahead,” I smiled. She ran out of the restaurant, directly to her two older friends. The girls skipped onto the sand with their beach toys and began building a sand castle with Cynthia watching over them. I glanced over to Edward, who was moving table together for the food that we were bringing as a buffet. With one more look, I went outside and hugged Cynthia. “You should join the staff, Cynthia.”

“I know, right?” she snorted. “But Alice said it was family event. It got me out of having to drop off the kids at my ex-husband’s janky apartment. Not that he cares or anything. He hasn’t seen his children since he moved out of our home in mid-January. The girls don’t care. Daddy was a slug and they ignored him, for the most part.”

“So, Neil was their sperm donor,” I quipped.

“Essentially,” she sighed. “I feel awful for them. The guy I’m seeing has been more of a father to them than Neil.”

“Ooooh, la la,” I sang. “Who?”

“That guy from Alice’s New Year’s party. Garrett,” she blushed. “He’s cute, smart, funny, and ambitious. Everything that Neil isn’t, you know?”

“Is Garrett coming today?” I asked.

“He’s working. He’s a doctor,” she answered. “He may try to swing by after his shift, but this is the beginning of summer and people get stupid. Drinking, driving, and all that.”

“And the divorce?” I pressed.

“Over and done with. One of the positives of working for a law firm,” she smirked. “Neil is out of my life. We have a custody agreement, but he usually calls to say that he doesn’t want the girls or he’s too busy.”

“No alimony or child support?” I asked.

“Nope. Neil is an unemployed loser,” she snorted humorlessly. “He tried to ask for alimony, but with proof of his infidelity, he backed down quickly. How are things going with you and Edward? I heard about the blow out with the two of you. Alice told me.”

I closed my eyes, a bit upset with Alice for airing out my dirty laundry. “We’re okay. We talked it out and it was an overreaction on my part, to be honest. I wanted him to be my boyfriend, but …”

“He couldn’t be that. He had to be your boss,” Cynthia finished for me. “I’m sorry, Bells.”

“It’s not your fault, nor was it Edward’s. The blame is on the douche who felt it necessary to make comments on my body,” I sighed. “Oh, did you hear this?”

“What?”

“I have to work with James,” I grumbled.

“Well, duh,” Cynthia snorted. “James is in the same office.”

“No, like on the same account,” I explained.

“Bella, if you don’t feel comfortable around him, you shouldn’t have to be forced to work with him,” Cynthia said, her eyes softening. “If he crosses that line again, please call me. Not as a friend, but as an attorney.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I sighed. “But, so far, James has stayed in his lane. Creepiness aside, he’s good at his job.” I looked over my shoulder, seeing James arrive with a petite brunette. “Maybe if he’s got a girlfriend, he’ll lay off his unwanted flirtations.”

“You never know,” Cynthia shrugged.

“You never know what?” Edward asked, sliding up next to me and snaking his arm around my waist.

“Nothing,” I said, kissing his jaw. “Everything ready to go?”

“Yep,” he replied. “The owner, Chester, is going to pump up some tunes and we’re all good to go until ten tonight.”

“Ten?” Cynthia asked. “I don’t know if we’re going to make it that long.”

“Me, neither” I cringed.

“I know that the girls would love to have Katie spend the night,” Cynthia suggested. “That way you can stay with Edward and you two can …” She gave us a smirk.

“I like the way you think, Cynthia,” Edward purred, moving my hair away from my neck and kissing the soft skin there. “It’s not too much of a hassle?”

“Pssh, nope. It’s actually more of a favor to me. My girls get to fuss over Katie and I get to sleep in a little bit,” Cynthia giggled. “I was planning on bringing them to the pool tomorrow. I can bring Katie with me and you’re more than welcome to join.”

“Katie’s bathing suit is now officially too small,” I groaned.

“I have a bunch of suits that no longer fit my offspring. I can find something for her and you’re welcome to anything that the twin terrors have outgrown. I know how expensive kids’ clothes can be,” she said.

“Mommy! Do you have the buckets that are shaped like castles?” Addy screamed.

“In the back of the car,” Cynthia called back. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks, Cynthia, for taking Katie tonight. You are awesome,” I breathed, hugging Cynthia.

“I’d be more awesome if I had a Black Cherry White Claw,” she sassed, walking to her car.

Edward squeezed my hip, darting back into the bar and returned with two White Claws – one for Cynthia and one for me. He gave Cynthia her drink and led us to a picnic table with an umbrella. Music floated all around us as more MAC employees arrived. Mixed in with the music was laughter, squealing kids and the sound meat sizzling on the grill.

By midafternoon, there was a volleyball game going on. I was cheering on Edward, who was playing with Jasper, Emmett, David, Quil and Embry. They were kicking the asses of James, Paul, Sam, Jared, Riley and Maggie. Maggie had played volleyball all through college, despite her petite stature and was an absolute beast. She had an amazing jump, spiking the ball easily. However, Edward was naturally athletic and Quil and David were also on a bar league, creaming the other team.

“Boss, you said you had an announcement,” Maggie said as the game wrapped up. “As much fun as I’m having, I’m waiting with bated breath as to what that announcement is.”

“I think we all are,” Emmett teased, hitting the volleyball to Edward, who caught it easily. “We’re all getting raises and ginormous bonuses. Am I right?”

“Nice try,” Edward deadpanned. “Okay, things are going really well at MAC. So, we have a couple things that should make you happy. One, we’re going to shift to a four-day work week for the summer months. Starting next week, MAC will be closed on Fridays until Labor Day. Depending how things are going, we may adopt this on a longer term basis. This is an experiment.”

“Sweet” Emmett crowed, dancing happily.

“What’s the other announcement? You said a couple of things,” Alice asked from her spot next to me and Cynthia.

“You’re right,” he said. “The Clio Awards were announced and we had a couple campaigns that were nominated. Sue’s team was nominated for their work on the W Hotel Lakeshore. Congratulations!”

“Oh, my word!” Sue breathed, grinning at her team.

“The other campaign that was nominated was the New Moon campaign from Alice’s team,” Edward beamed, blinking to me.

“It may have been my team, but New Moon was Bella’s baby,” Alice said, threading her arm through mine.

“It was a team effort,” I argued. “Regardless, this is so exciting! When is the award ceremony?”

“End of June, beginning of July,” Edward answered, giving me such a proud smile. “So, congratulations to both teams for their stellar work in advertising, creating innovative and beautiful campaigns for their clients and representing Masen Advertising Corporation. Let’s raise a glass, or a can, to our work family. Congratulations to both teams … you make us so incredibly proud.”

An hour after that announcement and after dinner, Cynthia took off with the girls and Garrett, who had arrived while Edward was sharing the news about the new schedule and the Clio Awards. The sun was setting and fire pits were lit around the bar and grill. I was sitting on a towel, enjoying the buzz I had going and watching the flames dance. Edward finally sat down, holding his own bottle of beer. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so crazy busy, angel,” he said, kissing my forehead.

“It’s all good,” I said. “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you, Edward.”

“Really?” he quipped, taking a pull from his beer.

“Okay, let me rephrase,” I giggle. “After sex, you definitely have this Zen expression on your face, like nothing can piss you off.”

“That’s the damn truth,” he purred, dropping a kiss to my lips. “Perhaps, tonight, we can test that theory?”

“Yes and please,” I breathed. “It’s been too long, baby.”

“It’s a date, angel,” he growled, claiming my mouth and sliding his tongue past my lips. I melted against him, wishing that we could leave right now. Pressing his forehead to mine, he smiled, “Very soon …”

“Not soon enough,” I grumped.

“Good things come to those who wait, angel and I think you’ll experience some _great_ things,” he smirked. “Very, very great things.”

**A/N: Who’s ready for those _good_ things? Citrus alert next chapter. Also … yeah … buckle up. **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog. You can access that through a link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Leave me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
